the Gryffindor Girl and the Slytherin Seeker
by ItsukaFuuryu
Summary: Horrible Pasts and a favorite book. How can ppl so different have so much in common? One thing is certain, being Harry Potter's twin sister will not be easy. HPGW RWHG DMOC. HBP compliant but not DH. Plz R&R! rating for safety. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. 1 Karry

**Yes, I am revising. I'm finally annoyed with all my grammar and spelling issues. It wont be consistant, just when I have the very little free time I have. Being a teaching major is very time consuming.**

**The rating is for language, mostly in the boys' POVs (yes, this is in multiple POV). Rating is also for a lot of kissy-face stuff later on in the story.**

**Ron and Hermione will have their own POVs later in the story, mostly, just to get their perspective on all this relationship drama.**

**Disclaimer**: **The almighty J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. I can only dream….**

**Now on with my insanity….**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

"_Sean," Gretchen wept over the body of her lover, "please, don't leave me…."_

_Sean reached up and touched her cheek. His hand was already so cold. She pressed the iciness closer to her skin desperately._

"_My-Gryffin-dor – girl," he stuttered. His eyes showed the greatest love and devotion until the closed with death._

_Gretchen gave a sob of sheer despair. She brought her lips to touch Sean's. they slid across his as she whispered, "My Slytherin Seeker."_

_Sean breathed no more…._

"Karry!" Mum called from down stairs in the kitchen. I closed my book and rolled off my bed lazily. Most likely the letters from the schools had arrived. My parents and I had recently moved from Dublin, Ireland, to a little town in England. My father, Alan Larson, worked for the ministry of Magic, so we traveled a lot.

I trotted down the stairs and into the living room. Dad looked up from the Daily Prophet and eyed me with amusement. I turned and looked at the front page.

**The Girl Who Lived?**

Dammit. They were never going to shut up about that! Just because some giant guy at the Leaky Cauldron made the comment that I looked just like Lily Potter and had – what looked like – James Potter's eyes, the Prophet had to have a field day reporting that Harry Potter could possibly have a twin sister. What the hell! Of course, than those dementors had to attack, and since my Patronus just happened to be a stag, just like Harry's, the Prophet sees that as proof. Don't they have anything better to do? It was absolute insanity! Of course, my parents, being the "see-it-to-believe-it" kind of people, didn't pay much attention.

Until today….

Mum gave me my letter from the schools. Mason School of Magic: rejected, over-qualified. Elouise Academy of Witchcraft for Young Ladies: rejected, over-qualified. And Victarius Institute for Wizards and Witches – you guessed it: rejected, over-qualified.

"My Lord, this keeps happening," I said frustratedly. "Every time we move…."

"what dear?" Mum asked, placing the bread in the oven to bake some more.

"they keep saying I'm over-qualified for schools. I just don't get it!"

"Well, Karry, you're a very talented and clever young witch. Your grades are remarkable. Rmemeber your O.W.L's? three Outstandings and the rest were Exceeds Expectations. And that's marvelous, according to your father."

Dad folded the paper and placed it on the couch side table. "and those Outstandings were in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and Potions. I swear that's how people know you're adopted. I was horrible in Potions." He smiled at me. "Karry, perhaps you shouldn't apply to such easy schools. I mean, anyone can get into Elouise Academy, and the classes would be terribly slow and boring. Remember, Aunt Tessa went there. Didn't you apply for other schools?"

Suddenly, the fire place went a blaze. Mum rolled her eyes as Remus Lupin stepped out.

"Remus!" Dad said with excitement. "What brings you here!"

"I was in the neighborhood," Remus said jokingly, brushing soot off his shoulders. Remus was an old school friend of Dad's from Hogwarts. They had both had been prefects, but Dad had been in Ravenclaw, and Remus in Gryffindor. Remus was led to a seat on the couch. His tattered clothes did not blend well with décor of the house. I hated being seen as rich just because my Muggle mother knew how to coordinate colors.

Remus looked at me with the same look he always gave me. A look that said he knew somethng I didn't. He pushed his graying, messy hair out of his face to reveal his still youthful blue eyes.

"We were just discussing Karry's school letters," Dad said. He was becoming amused with my frustration. "apparently, she's been applying to schools that are far too easy and wondering why she is being called over-qualified."

"That's not true!" I protested. "Victarius is one of the top schools in England! And I did get into one school." Mum came in and placed a tray of tea ans finger sandwiches on the coffee table. Dad picked up his cup and began stirring the liquid with his wand, apparently satisfying his sweet tooth. "But you said Beauxbatons was too far away." Dad nodded in triumph. I sighed as I fiddled with a sandwich. "What am I going to do?"

"What about Hogwarts?" Remus asked as he set his cup down.

A ringing silence filled the room. Nothing could be heard except the woosh sounds made by the ceiling fan.

Don't be ridiculous, Remus," Dad said in a happy tone, which still didn't lighten the mood. "Hogwarts is closed. If Dumbledore hadn't…."

Back to silence….

"I wish it hadn't closed. I would have liked to have gone." I sighed.

Remus sat up in his seat. "Most likely you would have been accepted if the school was still open." He looked at me directly, that look of knowing something I didn't more vibrant than ever. "Your father went there, after all."

"Please, Remus, I wouldn't need to drop Dad's name-"

"No," Remus interrupted calmly. "Your biological father."

I froze. My breath shortened as I dropped the cucumber sandwich. Usually, I would call five second rule. But not now….

I knew it had Remus that had brought me to this house when I was a baby and helped with the adoption, thus becomingmy godfather. But Remus had never mentioned what had happened to my biological parents, never mind that he knew them.

Mum came in and stared at Remus without expression. "Are you certain this is the best time to tell her this, Remus?"

"She has to know now," Remus said. "I want her to hear it from me before she hears…a less accurate version." He eyed the Prophet.

Remus turned back to me, perhaps remembering that I was still in the room. "Karry, I believe it's time for you to know who you really are." He turned to Mum. "Take a seat Ruela."

"Why does she –"

"Ruela, please," Remus said with importance. He gestured for to take a seat beside me on the other sofa. I took a deep breath.

From his robes, Remus pulled a manila envelope with sapphire writing. As he handed it to me, I began to notice how his hand shook slightly. I realized that I was shaking, too. I slowly took the envelope from him and looked at it thoughtfully.

On the back was the stamp that closed it. It was a scarlet crest of a lion, a serpent, a badger and an eagle. I turned it over to the front. The name it was addressed to sent a jolt through my heart and a chill down my spine.

_Miss K. Potter_

_Bedroom with Blue Carpet_

_Number Seventeen Windsor Ave._

_Barlor, Surrey, England_

I looked up at Remus. Potter? There had to be some mistake.

"Open it," he said. He was smiling now.

I did as I was asked. As I read the letter, I dug inside my T-shirt for my locket and fiddled with it. It was gold heart with the initials L.E. engraved on the front, and around in different patterns on the back. I still hadn't figured out how to open it.

I finally started to read the letter thoroughly:

_Dear Miss Larson,_

_Or should I say Miss Potter? Due to the circumstances at hand, I regret to inform that, though you would have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that the school will not be in session this year. As you know, this is not the only school in England, so you are free to apply to other schools, but before you do, consider this. This is your opportunity to find out who you are. I'm sure you know by now that you are adopted but what of your real family?_

_Let's start with your father. His name was James Henry Potter. He was powerful and talented wizard, though quite a trouble maker in his school days. However, he was also an extremely competent Seeker, causing his appointment as Quidditch Captain in his fifth year. This also means that Remus is not your only godfather. The other was appointed by James. His name was Sirius Black._

"Sirius Black!" I cried, jerking my gaze to Remus. "That escaped criminal is my godfather!"

"He was framed, Karry," Remus explained. "the real criminal was Peter Pettigrew." Remus sighed as he looked down sadly. "Sirius was one of the bravest, though impulsive, men I ever knew." He smiled. "Another was James."

"So you did know them!" I yelled in outrage. Why hadn't said anything before?

"Please, Karry, finish letter before you decide to yell at me."

I gritted my teeth. I didn't want to wait until I was done reading. But I also wanted total justification in yelling at my godfather so no one could contradict me. I returned to the letter.

_Now let us move on to your mother. She was a beautiful and clever witch name Lily Cordellia Evans. She was a prefect and, shall we say, did her best to keep your father in line. She and your father gave their lives to save you…and your brother._

_**My brother?**_ I thought. But he can't be….

_I am afraid I cannot conclude this letter without mentioning him, for this is the most important part of your family. In fact, it is because of your brother that you must be reunited with him immediately. I am sure you can already guess who he is. A valiant, talented and amazing young man whom I have had the honor of calling my pupil: Harry James Potter._

_This where I lead up to your alternative to applying to more schools that will call you over qualified. If you wish to know more about who you are and help your brother against Lord Voldemort, please come to the address below. Do not try to contact me. Sadly, I am afraid we will never meet. However, I expect the same courage from you as I do from your brother. Read and memorize._

_Harry Potter's new residence can be found at Number Twelve Grimauld Place, London._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S: to open your locket, trace the initials J.P. over L.E._

I glanced at my locket, then back to the letter, then to the locket again. How did he…?

I looked up at Remus. Now I was justified to yell.

"How long have you known?" I asked angrily.

"Since you were born," Remus answered calmly. "Everyone thought you died that night with your parents. But…when I found you alive…I couldn't send you to live with your aunt and uncle. You wouldn't have been loved and cared for like you were here. Voldemort didn't know about you, anyway." Dad recoiled at the sound of the name. it never bothered me though. "All he knew about was Harry. I had to keep you a secret. From everyone, even Dumbledore. Sirius found out in yours and Harry's fourth year. I demanded he not tell a soul. But Dumbledore – clever old wizard – found us out. He wrote that letter shortly before he died and I was to give it to you before your seventh year."

"Why my seventh year?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure," Remus replied. "But I had to follow Dumbledore's orders."

I hesitated, wondering as I finally asked, "Why does Harry need me now? He seems to have done well alone so far."

"Oh, Karry he's never been alone. If he had been he wouldn't have survived so long. Harry has a circle of very close friends and allies. He needs all the help he can get." His blue eyes bore into my pupils. I couldn't remember him looking at me so seriously. "He needs you-"

"I don't want her to go," Mum snapped.

"Ruela," Dad tried to explain. "She's seventeen. This is her decision."

"Do you two hear me dammit! She can't go! I will not allow it! My only daughter is not going to help her so called twin brother against that You-Know-Who person!"

"Mum!" I retorted. Dad was right. I was seventeen and old enough to make this decision myself, though I still wasn't sure what decision to make.

"I may not know anything about all this magic business," Mum continued. "But I do know that that man is evil and if he wants Harry Potter, as soon as he finds that Karry is that boys sister he'll some for her, too!"

Mum was in tears now. This was really trying o my mind set right now. I had to make a decision, but what decision would it be?

"Ruela, be sensible," Remus said, comfortingly placing a hand on her shoulder. "Karry is of age now. She can use magic freely without the Ministry breathing down her neck. Now she has found out where to find the brother she never knew. You must give her chance to figure out where she belongs."

Mum took a deep breath to exit out of her frantic state. She turned to me with her eyes still very watery, though now she wore a weak smile.

"Do you want to do this?"

I looked at the letter, then to Remus, them deeply at both of my parents. The only family I had ever known and ever seemed to need. But now….

"If my brother needs my help, I have to go." I looked at Mum. "You always taught me to be there for family."

The truth of the matter was Remus had taught me this life lesson, but it was the only thing I had to calm Mum down. Luckily she was too distraught to realize this.

I stared at my locket. I knew who these initials were now. I knew what happened to my parents sixteen years ago, for the same thing had happened to Harry Potter's. We had the same parents, Lily and James Potter….

Harry Potter was my twin brother, and my only living blood family.

Family. My entire life I had search to find who my biological family could be without a single clue. Now the truth seemed to be flung at me in a way of "here it is you figure out what to do with it." In a way, it made me wish I had never found out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How's that for a first chapter. I introduced you to Karry first so you can get a feel for her at the beginning. You can't get her personality and real past from this, but it will come up later. This was pretty long but the chapters wil vary in length a lot b/c I have a short attention span.**

**Hope u likey the first chappy! Send ur reviews plz. They'll make me happy and keep the sun from going out.**


	2. 2 Harry

**OKay, so this is how I've seen Harry since OofP. Yes, I have finished the last book, but this was invented like way before HBP, so here's wonderful moody Harry.**

**Disclaimer**: **Though I have proclaimed myself as Daniel Radcliffe's stalker, I can never get anywhere near the greatness of J.K. Rowling. Unless… --walks into room and trips security system-- --runs away-- never mind!**

**To what I hope will become your new true love….**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

I stared at the front page of the Daily Prophet. How could it be true? I had a sister? How could Remus keep this from me? How could Sirius? And Dumbledore? How could they?

"Sirius was going to tell you," Remus had said. "But he never got the chance."

Bull shit. It seems like everyone waits until the last minute to tell me anything. About being a wizard; about being a Parselmouth; about my godfather; the prophecy; the Horcruxes. And now, after this war was becoming hell and more hell. After I had gone on so long alone on my own – when I didn't need to – I get informed my twin sister whom every thought was dead, was still alive! Did I ever get a break! No! Because I was the Damn-Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived!

Okay, I needed to calm down. This was a good thing. I needed all the help I could get against Voldemort. But I was still the one from the prophecy. My sister was not going to fight the battles I was meant to fight.

The door from the kitchen burst open. Ron, Hermione and Ginny strode in. Hermione had a folded Daily Prophet in her hand, and they all seemed excited.

"Harry," Hermione breathed. "Did you see-?"

I lifted up my copy of the Prophet, silencing her.

"Oh," Hermione said. She walked over to me and sat on the couch at my side. Ron took his place beside her and Ginny sat in the chair across the coffee table. She eyed me curiously with her brown eyes. I saw Ron out of my peripheral vision rumpling his hair nervously.

"Harry?" Hermione said comfortingly. I turned to her. Hermione was the one that kept me rational. She kept us all rational, actually. Her dark eyes looked at me with concern. I noticed right then, how much she had changed. Her hair was sleeker, shinier and fell gracefully over her shoulders. She looked so different from the girl I had first met on the train. I knew there was more to her, as well. If Hogwarts hadn't been closed, she would have been Head Girl. Hermione Granger was an amazing person.

Now if only Ronald Weasley would quit being stupid and ask her out.

Ron had never had much luck with women. Fleur Delacour turned him down, only to marry his oldest brother Bill later on. Then just last year, he went out with Lavender Brown, but that didn't turn out well. I knew he and Hermione had huge chemistry. All he had suck it up and she just had to quit being stubborn.

Of course, I wasn't one to talk about relationships. Cho Chang and I just kind of fell apart, but that's not the on I was worried about. Definitely not….

I realized I was eyeing Ginny when she caught my stare. I jerked away quickly. I had to keep her safe, and this was the only way….

"Harry?" Hermione said again. I remembered that the subject at hand was of my family, not romance.

"Maybe it's not true," Ron said hopefully. "Maybe the Prophet's just messing around with people's lives again."

"Remus says it's true, Ron," I explained quietly. "And Hagrid wrote telling about what happened at the Leaky Cauldron. It's legit, Ron. For once the Prophet hasn't exaggerated the truth."

The silence in the room rang horribly. I had not meant that statement to sound so bitter. I didn't want people to think that I didn't want a sister; that I was going to be a little brat and reject her just because I believed I should stay alone. In fact, a small part of me was excited to know I had a sister. The rest of me, however, just saw this as another person that needed to stay out of my way. Voldemort was not my sister's fight. He was mine.

"When's she coming?" I asked, sitting up in my seat.

"Remus went to go get her," Hermione replied. "He was appointed as her godfather by her adoptive father. She knows she can trust him."

"What's her name?"

"I can't recall. Tonks told us but…I believe it was Karen or Karly of something or rather."

"Karry," Ron said. "It was Karry Lorelei."

"How do you know?" Hermione said, indignant of the fact that Ron had remembered something she hadn't.

"Because it begins with a K and rhymes with Harry. Hello, Hermione, their twins! And Tonks told us the middle name and I remembered because I thought it was weird."

"Twins' names do not have to rhyme! Look at your brothers!"

"I'm not trying to say that-,"

"You two please," I said, suppressing an oncoming headache, "for the love of God, shut up."

Hermione turned back to me as I stared at the ceiling. The silences were becoming irritating, though not as irritating as those two's constant bickering.

"There's something else, too," Hermione said, turning the pages of the Prophet.

I rolled my eyes. What now?

"It's about your two 'favorite' people," Ginny said sarcastically. Her emphasis on the word "favorite" told me already who it was about.

Hermione handed the Prophet to me and I read the headline.

**Snape and Malfoy Held Repsonsible for Death, Narcissa Malfoy**

"What the-?"

"That's right," Ron said. "Some Aurors heard of a meeting outside Kent where they caught up with a group of Deatheaters. Malfoy, his parents and Snape were among them. After they had got the Deatheaters to clear, they found Malfoy's mum's body. For some reason the lot of them thought Malfoy and Snape had killed her."

'Wouldn't surprise me,' I thought. Snape had a reputation for betraying people.

However, Malfoy was another story.

"I know Malfoy is bad and all, but he wouldn't murder his own mother," I said, remembering how Malfoy had been ordered to kill Dumbledore under threat of his family being killed.

"Exactly," Hermione began. "He's innocent and so is Snape. Tonks was the only Auror who saw what really happened, but she was ignored due to her young age – idiots. So the Ministry, once again, isn't listening. Anyways, here's what Tonks told us.

"Malfoy was told kill Snape because Voldemort –get a grip Ronald! Anyway, he thought he was still working under the Order-,"

"He killed Dumbledore!" I shouted in outrage. "Like hell he's working for the Order!"

"Yes, but he was under the Unbreakable Vow, Harry. He had to keep his cover. Plus Voldemort wasn't too happy about Narcissa and Snape going behind his back like they did. So as recompensation to his family, Malfoy was told to kill Snape."

"And?" I said, becoming impatient.

"I'm getting there," Hermione said, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Now Narcissa was already…a bit out of it, but she and Snape were 'good friends'. She asked Malfoy to kill her instead. Well, Lucius got angry and killed her himself. That's when the Aurors came at them when they saw the green light."

"How did Malfoy's dad get out of Azkaban?" I asked.

"We don't know," Ron replied. "We asked Tonks that and she didn't know. But Deatheaters have broken out of Azkaban before."

All I could do was stare do was stare at the ceiling. Draco Malfoy's family was the epitome of dysfunctional.

"There's just one other thing," Hermione said nervously.

"Oh Hermione, can't we just-,"

"No, Ginny, nothing will change her mind."

"Who's mind?" I asked.

Hermione looked at me, still seeming anxious. "Tonks is bringing them here-,"

I jumped from my seat, "Fuck no!"

"Harry, calm down. Malfoy has no where to go so Tonks decided to take him in, but Snape refused to leave him with her."

"Probably to keep his mind on the Dark Arts." I spat.

"Harry," Hermione said standing up. "What if Malfoy can be turned to our side?"

"I will not allow Dumbledore's murderer in Sirius's house!" I yelled angrily. "As for Malfoy, all this is his fault anyway."

"Do you really think that?"

"Hermione," Ron stated. "Malfoy is the one who had chance after chance to walk away form that life but he never did."

"Because he didn't have choice!"

"Are you defending him? After all he's done to us!"

"All I'm saying is that there are two sides to every story. Including Malfoy's." Hermione turned back to me. "And I believe Snape's has more to it than we think."

I glared at her harshly. "And how do we know they won't be spying on us while they are here?"

"Because, Harry," Hermione said, becoming upset. "Malfoy's mum was basically the only person who cared about him. His dad finds him a disgrace and wants him dead with the rest of the Deatheaters. Plus, there has to be a reason why Narcissa went to Snape above everyone else, even her own husband."

I grunted as I avoided Hermione's gaze. Another occasion in which I was told something at the last minute.

I relaxed my arms bit as I turned back to my two best friends, who stared at me in anticipation it seemed. I knew, deep down, Hermione was right. Malfoy and Snape were fugitives and had no where to go. The idea of having Malfoy here was a bit understandable. But having Snape here seemed unbearable. I'd most likely kill him on sight. No good, Deatheater bastard.

"I don't like this," I said, folding my arms.

"Oh, Harry, we don't either," Hermione replied.

"Remus thinks Tonks is off her rocker." Ginny added.

Hermione breathed deeply. "But, we need all the help we can get. And if just Malfoy can be turned then, look at that! We got another ally."

I slumped back into my seat. "Just as long as those to stay out of my way," I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling. "And away from my sister."

Whoa. I hadn't even met the girl and I was already the protective big brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And there's Chapter two. I hope you like it. If read the way I had it before my story went bonkers and this seems different, it's cuz I reread the sixth book and saw that Harry "pities" Malfoy now. Then again, "pity" never means you like the person.**

**Submit review por favor and the world will be your clam!**

**Rdm person: uh…oyster?**

**No thanks, I got chicken!**


	3. 3 Draco

**Malfoy's story has got to be my favorite. Karry's has a lot of mystery to it cuz no one really knows her past (except me, of course), but Draco's has a lot more depth and angst and that always gets me. If he seems OoC, it's b/c this is how I've always seen him on the inside.**

**Disclaimer: I love them all so much, but the characters and plot of HP r not mine. sobs**

**The best thing since Oreos….**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

_"You have to kill me instead, Draco," Mum said, looking up at me._

_My grip tightened around my wand. Kill my mother? Now killing that old bloke Dumbledore was one thing – and I didn't even kill the guy – which was exactly why I was told to kill Snape. But my mother?_

_"Severus has committed no crime, Draco," Mum pleaded. Her current state frightened, and fear was a feeling did not like to come in contact with. "Please, kill the person who is truly guilty. Guilty of becoming what I am; for marrying someone I didn't love and could never love me or my child; for bringing you – my only son – into this world...this world of evil…."_

_"Silence, Narcissa!" Dad yelled from the crowd._

_"Please, Draco, forgive me for doing this to you," Mum said, kneeling before me. She grasped my hand so hard my already pale fingers turned white. "Just do this one thing for me-,"_

_"Narcissa!" Dad yelled again._

_"Please," her eyes were teary now. She was becoming hysterical. Aunt Bella turned away from her and Dad looked furious._

_"Mum," I said, trying to keep composure, "I can't."_

_"You have to, Draco, please!" Mum screeched, shaking me. She looked down as Snape – unconscious from the flow of Cruciatus Curses – then back into my eyes. "I feel I should be punished for what I've done. And only you can do it with justification. Set me free, please. I've caused you so much pain. I never meant for any of this to happen," Her eyes fell from me as she sobbed desperately, "I just want to die…."_

_I wanted to reach down and hug her, tell her this wasn't the answer, that there had to be another way, but I was already in enough shit. The last thing I needed was to be tortured into madness and made to room with Longbottom's parents._

_Suddenly a flash of green light protruded into my mother's back. Mum fell forward limply at my feet._

_"Mum?" I said in disbelief. "Mum!"_

_"Never mind her, Draco," Dad called, replacing his wand. "Just do your job."_

_I looked up at my father. Anger pulsed through me. At that moment I realized why my mother had cracked. If he could kill her, imagine what he could do to me…._

_I lifted my wand to point at my father._

_"Damn you," I growled._

_Multi-colored sparks filled the air. I lowered my wand and wheeled around._

_"It's the Aurors!" yelled out Avery._

_"Kill them all," cried Nott foolishly._

_I felt someone drag my down. It was Snape._

_"We've got to get out of here, Draco."_

_"But my mum, the others. What will-,"_

_"Just shut up and come on," he commanded._

_"But," I turned back to my mother's lifeless body. I wanted to call out to her, but I couldn't speak anymore. Darkness surrounded the scene until it was pitch black._

………………………

I jerked awake. I shook my head as I remembered where I was. I looked around Lupin's house. Shit, it smelled in here. Why had come here again? Oh, that was right; I was a fucking fugitive on the run from Deatheaters and Aurors alike, and the only person willing to help me was my half-blood cousin Nymphadora. What kind of ludicrous name was that, anyway? And what the hell did she see in that fucking werewolf?

I looked at my chest and saw an open Daily Prophet spread upon it. I lift it up slowly. Then, my eyes glimpsed that horrible headline.

**Snape and Malfoy Held Responsible for Death, Narcissa Malfoy**

I tore the paper away from myself and threw it into the fire. The flames crackled and popped mockingly.

My mother's death was my fault. There was no one else to blame. I should have thrown Avada Kadavra at my father to shut him up. I hated everything….

Including…myself….

I should have done more to save her, but I hadn't. I was a coward. A fucking coward. I shouldn't have left with Snape. I should have fought and got myself killed by an Auror. It was the least I could do for my mother.

"That's not going to make things go away," Tonks said, observing my assault on the Daily Prophet.

I whirled around and threw her a wrathful glare. "It's none of you business what I do," I snapped.

"Actually, it is," Tonks said, sitting on the arm of the couch. It was a good thing Lupin wasn't here. He got quite irritated by people sitting on that broken down couch like that. "I'm the one that's trying to save you. If it weren't for me you'd be on the run, if not dead."

I turned away from her. I knew she was right, but like hell I would admit it.

"I don't need you," I mumbled, staring back at the flames. "I don't need anybody."

Tonks sighed. "You know, Draco, one day you will need somebody, and once you realize it, it will be too late."

"You know what just shut the fuck up, Tonks!" I snapped. She was getting on my last fucking nerve.

"No need to get an attitude," she retorted, twirling her ridiculous pink hair. "I'm just saying that one day someone is really going to care about you and all you are going to do is push them away, ad when their gone you will have no one to blame but yourself."

At this point, I would have taken my wand out on her, but she had confiscated it with Snape's. I was boiling inside. What did she know about me! About my life! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

I sank back in the couch and looked away from Tonks. I finally asked, "Where's Snape been?"

Tonks seemed obliged to change the subject. "He's packing the rest of your things. He left something down here," – she rose from the couch and looked about – "because he wanted to ask you about it. Now where did I – AHHH!" Tonks fumbled to the floor. Incompetent half-blood. She rose up and dusted herself. "Aha!" she exclaimed, picking up the large book she had tripped over. She handed it out to me. "He found this in your bag."

I hesitantly took the book from her. On the front cover was the Hogwarts crest at the very top. In the middle was a tree with a serpent and a lion engraved into the bark. On the serpent side was a young man with yellow hair and light skin, leaning on the tree, his arms folded, staring off into space. Leaning on the lion side, one hand on the tree's trunk, as if it were her shelter, was a dark haired girl. Behind them were two evil brown eyes, staring at them, plotting their downfall.

Wrapped in the scene were intricately curved letters

_The Gryffindor Girl and the Slytherin Seeker_

I knew the story within as well. The story of the Seeker and Head Boy, Sean Pennington, and the beautiful and clever Head Girl, Gretchen Monroe. Torn apart by the endless rivalry of their houses, and differences of their family; yet brought together by a mutual wan to prove that they were more then what they seemed. Of their tragic romance, ending in blood…

Love ending in blood. What was the point of love anyway, if it only ended in suffering? If love did not last?

If love couldn't be found…?

I sat the book down on the side table. I remember my third year when I first found it. Some careless first year had left it in the common room, and I thought it would be funny to watch them squirm for it. Instead, curiosity got the best of me and I ended up reading it. I thought the plot very unlikely and horrible at first, but then it caught me off guard. I actually liked the book. I remembered having to hide it from Dad. He would have never approved.

Of course, he never approved of anything I did….

I stared back into the flames. The scarlet and gold flames had become the only warmth I had.

"It's nothing," I said. "It's part of who I once was, or would have been, you could say."

Tonks was silent for a moment behind me. Then she stated, "You just don't seem like the kind of person to read a book like that. I didn't know you were into love storied."

I stared at her blankly.

"Death eaters don't believe in love," I blurted.

And in all that was let of my heart, I believed that was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aww. I feel bad for Draco. I just wanna hug him. *hugs Draco* *Draco pushes Itsuka away***

**Draco: get away from me!**

**Itsuka: u'll get used to it soon. ties Draco up**

**Harry: who is also tied up why do I have to sit by him?**

**Itsuka: thinks cuz I wanna**

**Send reviews and I might let them go…or I might not. Who knows!**


	4. 4 Ginny

**We can't have a HP fanfic w/o our favorite red-head girl! I'm warning u, Ginny's story is very sad at first but it'll get better. I love Ginny. She's so cute and so firey and so caring all at once.**

**Disclaimer: only this story is mine. All characters, except the beautiful Karry Potter, belong to J.K. Rowling the Great.**

**If you love sad, dramatic love stories….**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

Why did he always have to have these kinds of things happen to him?

Why did insist on handling it alone?

Why didn't he let someone help him?

Why didn't he let someone help him?

Why wouldn't he let me back into his heart?

I knew why, but I didn't like the why. He insisted on keeping me safe. Couldn't he see that I didn't care? That I was willing to take the risk? He was being so selfish, so stubborn! Why couldn't he see that all I wanted was to be with him?

I shook my head. There were more important things to think about. Harry had a sister and Snape and Malfoy were coming here. This was insane! Tonks has gone off her rocker thinking they can be trusted! Well, if either of them make one foul move, I'm blasting them to oblivion!

Mum and Dad arrived with Fred and George later that evening. Mum still didn't believe Harry could fend for himself, though he had basically done it his whole life, she came in holding a pie in her hands. Fred and George came in and rumpled Ron's hair.

"How's it going, little bro?" Fred said the sleeves of his blue robes practically suffocating Ron.

"Yeah," George said grinning, "you and Hermione an item yet?"

"What!" Ron and Hermione gasped. They glanced at each other briefly then turned away. Ron's ears burnt a brilliant pink and Hermione's cheeks turned a dark cherry. Harry and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now Fred, George," Mum said coming from the kitchen after setting the pie in there, " you promised to hush up about that. Now leave your brother." My twin brothers retreated from ron as Mum approached Harry. "We just heard the news, dear. How are you feeling?"

"As good as I could be after finding I have a twin sister," Harry replied. He smiled, but I could tell it was forced. I knew he didn't want to worry Mum, but I wished he wouldn't hold his feeling in like that. Because, surely, later on, he'd release it on someone who didn't deserve it.

Mum nodded and looked at the clock at the back wall. "My, it's getting late. I do hope Tonks gets here, alright."

"She probably had to stop to kick their asses or something," Fred joked.

"Fred Gideon Weasley!" Mum scolded.

"All I'm saying is -,"

"That's enough, Fred!"

"Well, it's nice to know that Tonks could kick their asses," I said, leaning back in my chair. Mum looked at me disapprovingly, but didn't say a word cause she knew I was right. Hermione nodded in agreement and Ron shrugged. Harry went back to staring into space.

God, he was so handsome….

Suddenly we heard someone knocking at the door. The room went completely silent.

Perhaps it was Harry's sister? Or maybe Tonks had arrived with the Dumbass Deatheater Duo. Either way, the thought wasn't exactly calming.

Dad went to the door and opened it.

"Wotcher, everyone!" Tonks piped up happily. "Finally got here. Horrible weather. Cloudy as anything. Not to mention windy. But, hey, at least we had some cloud cover on the way here."

Snape and Malfoy followed in lazily. Snape's hair was greasy as ever and his clothes were tattered and dirty. Malfoy, however, was in clean, fancy – most likely expensive robes – robes. His platinum hair hung into his icy gray eyes and his hands were jammed into his pockets. Neither made eye contact with anyone in the room. Malfoy towered over every female in the room and was a head taller than Harry. He and Ron were about the same height and Fred, George, Dad and Snape were taller than him.

"Uh…Harry?" Tonks said uneasily. She seemed to know that Harry was not pleased with this at all. "You gotta room for these two?"

Harry stared at her with no emotion. More like hidden emotion, actually. I could see his eyes were full of bitterness.

"Try one of the very upstairs rooms," Harry said blankly. He went back to looking at the ceiling.

Tonks looked at the of us for reassurance, but all she got were shrugs and forced smiles. No one could blame Harry for his attitude. Tonks simply led the way up the stairs. Her lackies followed, not daring a single glance at us.

"My, Remus is late, isn't he?" Mum said looking out the window. "Has anyone heard him?"

"Not since this morning when he left," Hermione replied, sitting back on the couch beside Harry.

"I hope nothing has gone wrong," Mum continued. Then she smiled. "Of course, if Karry is anything like you, Harry, then it would be no wonder if Remus is getting a hard time. I bet you two have the same temper."

"I'm hoping she's more like Lily," Dad stated.

Mum sighed. "That would be lovely. We need Lily's old fire back."

"God, now that you mention it," Harry said, "what will she be like? Will she be shy, talkative, social?"

"I wonder if she'll be pretty," George muttered, nudging Fred. Harry threw them a glare. I gasped as a comment came to me.

"What if she is into Quidditch!"

"Yeah," Ron added. "I wonder if…."

"Oh, Ron, no one likes those ruddy Cannons but you!" I turned back to Harry. "What if she's a Seeker."

"That would be awesome," Harry said excitedly.

For the first time in a long time, it seemed like he would let me back in. He stared into my eyes, so deeply, for so long. My heart almost did a sumersault.

But then he tore away from my gaze, taking with him part of my soul. I thought I felt a part of me die.

Harry looked down at the floor. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Oh, Harry, dear," Mum said comfortingly, "don't be ridiculous."

"Or what if she doesn't like any of you?"

"Harry," Hermione said smiling, "no way. She'll get along with all of us fine."

"Except Malfoy, of course," Ron said.

"Actually," Mum said, "if she is anything like Lily, she just might."

Harry stared.

Mum excitedly drew up a chair, with her wand, next to Harry.

"I'm so glad I can finally talk about your mother," she said, sitting in the chair. "You've heard too much about your father, but your mother was the back bone of everything. She was beautiful, sensitive, clever, loving and – oh goodness – she was funny. She'd make us smile in the darkest of times. When James's father, your grandfather, Harvard, was found dead, she comforted him with this hilarious memory of Harvard in their school days. She laughed heartily. "We couldn't help but smile and remember the happy times. And we knew that's what Harvard would have wanted."

"Let's not forget her one eccentricity."

"Oh, Arthur, it wasn't eccentric." Mum turned back to Harry. "Your mother had a habit of taking the misunderstood under her wing." She paused for a moment. "It started when she and Remus became prefects and met in their compartment. They were friends from the start. Then she met James and Sirius and immediately thought them irritating. But as she got to know the 'Mauraders', as they called themselves," – Harry shifted in his seat – "she began to learn Remus's secret, and she stuck with the rest. She way of just…oh… I can't describe it.

"Well, when Dumbledore began installing inter-housel cooperation, Professor Slughorn paired your mother with Severus Snape. Of course, at first, they couldn't stand each other, but some where along the way, they began to get along. Snape would even confide in Lily, and Lily in Snape."

"How the hell did that happened?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Your mother was a very kind young woman, Harry," Dad answered. "She despised those who would judge someone by the family they come from, or what they look like. She wanted to see what reason James and his friends had for hating Snape. When she found none, she was not one to condone someone for something that wasn't their fault."

"Unfortunately," Mum continued the story, "Professor Snape began getting more into the Dark Arts. Lily saw no other option but to walk away. I've always thought that was one thing he regretted."

I snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. Harry gave a blank "ha."

"Snape…regret…yeah right," Harry said quietly.

I nodded in agreement. I was hard to believe Snape regretting anything.

"This he regretted," Mum said. "and Remus may have told you that, when you found out it was Professor Snape was the one who had told You-Know –Who about the prophecy, that Snape didn't care about it. Well, as much as he hated James, he did regret what happened to Lily."

A silence filled the room with a thick atmosphere. Harry stared at my mother as Mum's eye's sparkled with tears, remembering the beautiful and brave woman who had given Harry her sparkling green eyes, and helped him escape You-Know-Who with only a scar.

If his sister was anything like that, able to bring out the best in people, make them braver then they thought themselves, then maybe she can get Ron and Hermione to quit being stupid, or Malfoy to not be such an irritating and horrid git….

And maybe, just maybe, help Harry believe that things will be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Do you like my Ginny. Nvmn, don't answer that. Newayz, I wanna hug Ginny too. Just as a warning, Harry is going to be a stupid, over-protective loser in this fic, which I like cuz that makes the romance of so sweeter. Me and my evilness! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Send those reviews! Once I get ten I'll update again. Or if I get bored enough, which ever comes first.**


	5. 5 KarryHarry

**Taco, taco taco....sorry random moment....**

**Now that that is over, here's another chapter for you**

**I combined these two b/c I didn't think they were long enough alone. There will probably be a lot of this now.**

**Disclaimer: I have kidnapped Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe and there are now mine along with Karry…okay that didn't happen, but I still own Karry.**

**Time for fun!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

"Why couldn't we have just Apparated?" I shouted to Remus, dragging my trunk behind my elegant Nebula 150. We were probably just passes Bristol or whatever. The only time I had been outside Barlor was to go to a party hosted by a former school friend of Mum's. Petunia Dursley, I think was her name. God, now she was a Muggle. Of course, Remus nicely informed me, as we rode over Little Whinging, that she was my aunt, Mr. Vernon Dursley, my uncle, and that dreadful boy Dudley was my cousin. Maybe that was why Petunia looked at me as if I was a freak of nature. Must have been because I have "Lily's features and James's eyes."

"We can't Apparate because we have to keep track of you things," Remus said as we flew over the clouds. "Don't want them to get lost. You also don't want to lose that locket."

"But, Remus," I complained. "I've been Apparating for about three weeks now. I don't think anything that drastic is going to happen."

"Can't take any chances. Your mother gave you that locket for a reason, Karry, not just as a hand-me-down keepsake. If it falls into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous."

This sounded really far-fetched, but I had always trusted Remus's odd advice. He was probably the wisest wizard I knew. Maybe because he had seen so much. Too much for one lifetime, maybe.

I clutched my locket tightly. I wanted to know the woman who gave it to my so badly, and the fact that I never could only made it worse. At that moment, my father rarely crossed my mind; just my mother. Maybe it was because a girl needs to know her mother to know what precedents to follow and what mistakes mot to make. But the only person I ever had for that was Ruela Larson. Sure, she was the only mother I had ever known, but what if there were some things about Lily Potter I needed to know, things to help me survive this life in one piece.

Survival. That was another thing on my mind. Now that the world knew that Karry Potter was not dead, but a full blown witch of seventeen, I knew I was in danger. Being the twin sister of Harry Potter was not going to be easy. First of all, it would be one battle after another. I could fight by his side, of course – which I would – but when Voldemort came around, he had to stand alone, and I had to let him.

Second of all, I also knew that he was the one who had survived Avada Kadavra, not me. I was merely a miracle in the rubble of a destroyed house. I had to get used to being pushed aside in a crowd whenever my brother entered the room. I had to be his shadow, the girl behind the Boy, and smile about it. For some reason, this made me enjoy the threat of death a lot better.

Remus looked back at me. He slowed down his Comet 260 (which was futile because he was only three feet in front, due to the fact I wasn't accelerating at all), and flew at my side.

"Something wrong Karry?" he asked. "You are awfully quiet."

I sighed. "Remus, do you think anyone really cares that I'm Harry's sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be his shadow Remus. I don't want people ignoring me because all they see is 'The Chosen One! All Hail!'"

Remus laughed at me. I began to protest, but he cut me off. "Karry, even if that does happen, Harry will hate it just as much as you will. He despises the attention he gets, and he will gladly give it to you."

I grinned. Remus knew that's not what I wanted. I didn't want fame – a bit of attention here and there, maybe – but not fame. I just wanted Harry and me to be equal, like twins should be.

"You think he'll like me, Remus?" I blurted. I had been wondering that as well.

"Oh, Karry," Remus said with amusement. "He'll love you! Why the two of you will hit it off right away, I bet. And his friends will love you, too."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. There's Ron Weasley, and the two of you love Quidditch to death, and Hermione Granger, she's a prefect like you were last year. Ginny, Ron's younger sister, will give you someone to talk about a Harry with. And then the other twins, Fred and George Weasley, will most likely…find you attractive."

I grinned. Remus had always told me to watch out for boys because I was pretty. Well, now he said "pretty like your mother." I wonder how pretty she was, when I wasn't wondering which mother he was talking about. I guess it was still really hard to accept who my real mother was.

A cool breeze flowed through my hair. The hair of my mother. I wasn't sure what all I had inherited from my parents. I'd have to open that locket soon.

But, I wanted Harry to see it, too….

"There it is," Remus said, leaning into a dive. I rode after him, which wasn't hard. Remus had only been a student, I was a student athlete. When I had gone to Lavaro Academy of magic in Greece, I had an awesome time showing off my awesome thirteenth birthday present – the latest in the Comet series – the Nebula 150. Fast, sleek, amazing control. And the beautiful mahogany color wasn't too shabby either.

Now I wondered what kind of broom Harry had. Maybe it was just a Nimbus or something, or was it a Firebolt? Either way, mine was better.

Good Lord, I'm competitive….

Remus had been quite right about my like of Quidditch. I loved it. At Lavaro, and every other school, I had been the Seeker for my House team. I first got on my team my second year and Hawatari Institute in Japan. Of course, at Lavaro, I helped win my house the Quidditch Cup.

I wondered if Harry had that kind of luck for Gryffindor.

But I he didn't have a record of fourteen catches without a miss, though I've heard he's the youngest Seeker in a century.

But, considering all the stories Remus told me about Harry's games being interrupted by rouge Bludgers, evil inquisitors and dementors, it wouldn't surprise me if he never caught the Snitch.

We landed softly on the grass in front of the space between two houses. As we walked closer, the front of a third house appeared. On the front door read the inscription:

The Ancient and Most Noble house of Black

I looked up at Remus. "It used to belong to your godfather, Sirius," he said, knocking on the front door. I didn't like that Remus was calling this unknown person godfather and excluding himself. As far as I've seen, Remus was the only godfather I've ever known. If not more than that….

* * *

HARRY

I was glad the conversation had taken a turn for the better. I knew it wouldn't be so bad having a twin sister. And I knew she would fit in great with my friends. Karry Potter would be an awesome addition to my "family."

I also knew Hermione was right, Mrs. Weasley, too. If Karry was anything like my mother, she would definitely find some way of getting along with Malfoy. I wondered if I could handle that. I probably could. If my sister could get along with that two-faced, sniveling little….

Okay, maybe this wouldn't be as easy as I thought….

I had stopped to think in my room on my way back from the bathroom. The hallway had become much brighter, considering I had those awful elf heads taken down. Kreatcher had a fit about and Mrs. Black had a fit from her curtain. She doesn't scream much anymore since I've come to live here unless we try to take something down or redecorate. I didn't care. I didn't want one remnant of Dark Arts floating in the house anymore, for Sirius's sake.

I wonder what Karry will think of Kreatcher. I hoped to God she wasn't on an S.P.E.W. rage like Hermione.

Then again, if she was like my mum….

I heard the door open and a commotion from the living room. I walked out of my room and slowly down the hall.

"Please to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione's voice rang pleasantly.

"And I'm Ron Weasley," I heard Ron say.

As soon as I walked out, Fred and George were pushing their younger brother aside excitedly to meet the girl in the middle of the room.

As the twins introduced themselves, the much shorter girl placed a lock of dark red hair behind her ear as she shook both their hands. I couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so much like Lily. The same hair and, I think, the same smile. But her eyes were a bright hazel; my dad's eyes. I was in awe of her. They told me she looked like my mum, but I didn't expect….

"Karry Potter," Karry said to the twins. She didn't seem comfortable with her name, as if it were a fake identity. Her eyes darted about the room, until she met my gaze.

The room went absolutely quiet as I inched into the living room, my eyes never leaving hers. I saw she was a head taller than Hermione. She seemed a head shorter than me, but she was still a bit taller than Hermione. She seemed resistant to leave my gaze, as in awe of me as I was of her, I suppose. As I stood in front of her, stopping dead, I gulped.

Okay, someone needed to say something. But what was I supposed to say to my twin sister. Whom everyone thought was dead and no reason to tell me about?

"Erm," Karry began. Thank God, she was speaking first. "Hi."

There was a pause. Was that all she was going to say?

"Er, hi," I replied.

Karry cleared her throat, her eyes darting again. "Er, nice place."

I shrugged. "Er, thanks."

We stood there, just nodding for a long time. Wow, this was less awkward than I thought it would be.

"For the love of God," Fred said loudly. "Will you hug each other or something? You're brother and sister for God's sake!"

We caught each other eyes, unsure if we should go through with Fred's suggestion.

"Oh, what the hell," Karry said throwing her arms around me.

I hesitated for a moment. "Just do it and they'll shut up," Karry said quietly.

I grinned as I hugged her. She was only here for a minute and she already seemed to know how to get Fred and George to leave things alone.

As we pulled out of our embrace, she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes seemed to say "I already understand," and I felt the same about her. It was something in her eyes…something I couldn't explain.

I wondered if this was that twin thing Fred and George had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, just to be absolutely sure it doesn't happen again, when I was first writing this story, someone had hacke dit and messed everything up. So please, if you come across and chapter that doesn't sound like it goes with this story of anything about the story becomes off at all, please let me know in a review. I was in tears the last time it happened and since I am now trying to revise this thing, and perhaps get some new views, I would really appreciate the help.**

**Also, there's a reason for the last part of the Karry's part. Karry's past will be explained gradually because I like mysteries.**

**Plz press the pretty button:)**


	6. 6 DracoGinny

**Another incident of conjoined chapters. If a singular person's thing is long enough than they'll be alone and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: no money is being made from this story b/c I own nothing. If I was making money from this it wouldn't be on though I do love this site and it makes me smile.**

**Lalalalalalala….and cart-wheels….**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

I sat on my bed quietly as Snape unpacked our things. He didn't seem to care whether or not I helped. I didn't care either. I didn't want to help do anything, especially go through a bunch of shit that reminded me of the bastard who bought it.

I stared at a picture of my mother I always had in my pocket. It was from when she was young, in her school days. She was smiling. It was the only picture I had of her smiling. I couldn't remember if I had ever seen her smile. I didn't blame her if she never did. I didn't think I ever smiled either, as far as I can remember.

"I never told her I loved her," I said, not meaning it to be aloud.

Snape stopped and turned to me.

"Draco, you need to pull yourself together," he said. "Your mother's dead and there's nothing we can do."

"Yeah, but I could have stopped it. I know…there had to be something I could have done."

"There was nothing, Draco. Your father was…well…."

Oh, fuck no! He wouldn't dare defend him!

"My father was a fucking bastard!" I snapped.

Snape remained silent. He seemed loss for words. I didn't care. Let the coward worry about me. As far as I was concern, no one cared about me….

No one _could_ care about me….

I began to hear a bustle of commotion from down stairs. I faced the door to my room, deciding on whether or not to check it out. Who else was supposed to be coming here?

"That sister of Potter's must be here," Snape huffed unpleasantly. "Like we need another one."

Sister? So Potter really did have a sister. Great, another claim to fame for the great Chosen One. I wished people would shut up about him. The paper put that no-one-cares story about the Potter-girl on the front page, while the story about my mother's death got moved to page nine. Did Potter fucking own the Prophet now or something!

Good thing he didn't. Because if he did every page would have something about him right down to the kind of socks he wore.

But, none the less, I was curious. I wanted to see what this girl looked like, if she was really anything to get work up over. Most likely she wasn't. Anyone associated with Potter wasn't. Except maybe Weaslette. She had this attitude about her, though she wasn't too good-looking, in my opinion. I guess that's what she gets for being a blood traitor. And Granger wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't a Mudblood.

I crept out of the room while Snape continued unpacking. He didn't spare me a single glance as I walked through the door. I stepped down the stairs as stealthily as I could, and then peeked over the stair rail.

A red-head girl pulled out of an embrace with Potter. She smiled with the other members of the Golden Trio and Weasel's older brothers. I saw her bright hazel eyes from afar.

"Hey, Karry," Weasel called as the red-head hung her coat, "do you play wizard's chess?"

The red-head folded her arms. "You seriously think you can take me on?"

The others laughed heartily. Why is it every time I see these idiots, it's like something out of a fucking book about perfection and happiness and rainbows and shit like that?

So, that was Potter-girl? She didn't seem to look like Potty at all. Her skin was a tone darker, her hair was dark red and her eyes were hazel. She smiled more than he did. He was always upset about something. Attention craving drama-king.

That was another thing. Her aura was different than his. It wasn't about the attention, it seemed. It was more about just having people care about her. Potter was always "Dark Lord," this, "My scar," that. She didn't do anything draw attention to herself. She seemed to draw people naturally. I give that a week.

But probably the most stunning and surprising thing about her was that she was actually extremely pretty. Whoever thought Potter's Mudblood mother could make something like that! Too bad she was Potter's sister. He'll probably poison her brain to be his little lackey or something knowing him.

Or, hopefully, she'll have the guts to tell him to fuck off.

* * *

GINNY

Karry was everything I had hoped she'd be. She was sweet, funny and very pretty. She and Harry didn't look much alike, but they might have had the same ears. I wasn't really paying attention to that kind of detail.

Ron and Karry sat at his wizard's chess board. Karry was actually really good at it. I was quite amused that Ron was having difficulty.

"Check," Karry called for the third time.

"God, what do they teach you in Ireland!" Ron said as his rook pummeled Karry's bishop to get him out of check.

"Actually I learned to play this when I was in Japan," Karry replied.

"Even worse," joked George.

"What was it like in America? In New York?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure it must have been fascinating."

"Forget fascinating," I said. "I bet you had those American boys eating out of the palm of your hand."

Harry's eye twitched a bit. How cute! He was already protective of Karry.

"Well only a little," Karry replied with a giggle. "But those boys are so unbelievable. They meet a girl from outside their country and they go nuts!"

"I hear Quidditch is lame over there." Ron said, his last knight coming up on Karry's queen.

Karry eyed Ron irritantly. She began to roll up the sleeve of her green shirt to revealing a dark, rounded mark around the side of her elbow.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped.

"What happened there?" asked Harry.

"This is from a Bludger hitting me at about 80 miles an hour," Karry replied. "Broke it clean in half. Bone went right through the skin. And, unfortunately, America has a very Muggle-ized magical population. Don't like using magic unless it's extremely needed." She looked up at Ron again. "The Beater who gave me this was this bully who would do anything to get on top. After the game he looked at me with no remorse. Filthy cheating inbreed." She smiled to herself. "I still caught the Snitch though."

"What's an inbreed?" I asked in confusion. I looked around. No one else seemed to know what it was supposed to be either.

"It's an American term," Karry replied. "American's are really into pride and honor. So for all those snot-nose wizards who think they are so pure blooded that they can call everyone else Mudblood, they thought of a come back. If their so pure-blooded, then they should take pride in being an inbreed."

"Seems like stooping down to their level," Hermione said.

"I call it justice," Karry remarked.

I was beginning to already see the difference between Harry and Karry. Harry would never think of stooping down to that kind of thing. However, the comeback Karry spoke of sounded justified to me. If they are that pure of blood and are so proud of it that they insult everyone else, "inbreed" should be a compliment.

Harry graciously changed the subject before Hermione had a chance to start a lecture.

"You still caught the Snitch with a broken arm?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you?" Karry asked in turn.

I think what Harry was trying to say was that it was eerie how the same event happened to them. Though not exactly.

"It happened in my fourth year," Karry continued. "Just rough play, is all. I don't think anyone really hated me until last year."

"Why was that?" Harry questioned.

She took a deep breath. "Do you promise to believe me?"

We all nodded.

Karry sighed. "Well, first of all, the headmaster knew I was coming to Dubius and saw my record. He immediately sent a letter saying I would be made Quidditch Captain of any house I was sorted into, since they don't pick the captains and such til after the sorting because so many transfers are being made lately. This made a lot of the students in my house pretty upset, because of something about not having a female captain for the past ten years. So, I was already shunned."

"Already?" Hermione asked.

"You mean there's more to this?" I added.

Karry sighed. "Loads."

"What house did you get into, anyway?" Ron asked, cutting Karry off as she was about to continue her story.

I'm sure Hermione and Karry were joining in looking at Ron impatiently. None the less, Karry answered, "Hector House." She looked at Harry. "Home of the brave." She looked at us again. "Now can I continue without being interrupted again?"

I grinned at her. She had an aura of leadership, but different than Harry's. Harry was more the quiet, advisory type. Karry was the influential and ordering type. I liked her attitude.

Now would that balance Harry out, or cause a family feud?

**How many think Draco is right and that Karry will tell Harry to fuck off?**

**I love Ginny. She's cute yet fiery and mischievous. She and Karry are going to be real good friends, obviously, b/c they admire each other.**

**As a warning, the girls in this story will most likely parallel the Marauders. I bet u can guess already who's who.**

**And now…Submitus Reviewus!**


	7. 7 Karry

**If you would like, please just scroll down to the chapter. Unfortunately, I have to rant.**

**Okay, a note to all Mary Sue Haters. Yes, I will admit, Karry is a wee bit of a Mary Sue, but allow me to explain. Karry is a bragger. She's arrogant and she exaggerates, which is what makes her so much like James. This is due not just to perhaps James genetics, but also b/c - though I have not clarified this as of yet - her parents were a bit negligent, and Remus practically raised her. She's also persistent like James, but with Lily's kind heart and willingness to give second chances. She also, learned this characteristic from Remus, b/c this was his favorite thing about Lily. **

**To make this story work, to make Draco notice Karry, to make Ginny want to befriend her, to make Harry respect her, to make this story work with the twist and turns it will have, Karry Potter had to be a flamboyant, dramatic, arrogant, stubborn trouble-maker with an uncommonly kind heart. Someone who would never ever take no for an answer. Yet, with a few quirks, clumsiness and fear of spiders to name two. **

**So if you wanna call Karry Potter a Mary Sue, then be sure to put the words "Best Damn" somewhere in that comment**

**No that caffiene hater-ade fueled rant is over, I ask all nuetral parties who have read this far to please give the story a chance. I've worked very hard on it, probably more than I should on I work I will never be compensated for - side for feed-back on my writing style. It is perhaps one of my best works, and is the crowned jewel of my entire group of stories. I will never write anything close to this ever again, I believe. Please, be like Karry, and give something supposedly shady a chance.**

**Now, I'm done *clears throat* My apologies to my loyal readers who aren't so nit-picky.**

**In this part u see a lot more of James in Karry. U also see a little of the beginning of the Harry/Karry drama. I though this one was long enough so I let Karry stand alone.**

**Disclaimer: when an unknown writer loves a book very much, she decides to write a fan fiction. However, if she tries to claim any right to it, the accursed government will break down the door of her house and she will never be heard from again. Long story short, I own nothing.**

**Live long and prosper……..I love Star Trek**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

My Lord, they were asking a lot of questions. I understood they had just met me, but it was as if they were trying to make up for six years lost and make me a best friend right off the bat. They needed to slow down for just two damn seconds. All this was still making my head spin.

However, I did like telling this story.

"Anyways," I continued. "During one particular game, the Snitch just seemed to disappear. One of my teammates was being a little son of a bitch and started calling me an incompetent captain. When I did see the Snitch, it was right behind the other Seeker. I had to think quick. I took the biggest risk I ever took in my student career."

A silence followed. I looked around at the others faces, who seemed completely drawn into the story. Fred and George, however, were not looking me in the face. It was times like these I wished I had a shirt that said "I'm up here," with an arrow pointing up.

"What did you do?" Ginny finally asked.

"I became the first student at Dubius to attempt the Wronski Feint."

Ron's jaw dropped. "You're kidding!"

"Nope," I replied. This was the part I was afraid they wouldn't believe. "And I succeeded."

They really knew how to be quiet, didn't they?

"You…you actually did the Wronski Feint?" Harry asked in surprise.

I nodded. I wasn't sure if he still actually believed me.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, what does that have to so with people hating you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, I'm the first student Seeker, besides Viktor Krum, to successfully execute the Wronski Feint. People started thinking I had to have done something to cheat. It was awful. I got bullied left and right. The only people I had left were my best friend and my boyfriend."

Everyone's heads jerked up to attention, especially Fred and George's.

"You have a boyfriend?" Fred asked, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Had," I answered. "Good thing, too. He was an ass."

Looking at Fred and George's grins told me I wouldn't have to worry about explaining that further. I was glad. I didn't want to talk about it. That was a part of my life I'd rather forget.

"Check mate," Ron said. "good game Karry. Best one I've ever played."

I smiled. He actually was really good at it. He had good strategies. Of course, the only reason he won was b/c I was distracted.

Okay, so he was really good, but I could still beat anyone else.

Suddenly, I had the felling of eye's boring into my shoulder. I looked toward the staircase. No one was there.

"Karry?" Hermione said, trying to see what I was looking at.

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's nothing." I looked back at everyone, noticing Harry's very thoughtful look. I could tell what he was thinking. "Look, if you want me to teach you the Feint. You know I will."

Harry looked up. "Really?"

"What are sisters for?" I said casually.

He beamed at me. I could see he wasn't the disturbed kid the Prophet tried to make him out to be. Of course, I began boycotting the Prophet when they were covering up Voldemort's return. I knew he hadn't died, though my father begged to differ. But I took Remus's side. I always did.

"So," Ginny said curiously. "What happened between you and that guy?"

I jumped at the question. I wasn't one to snap off and say "mind your own fucking business," but I wished people could read other people like I could.

Of course, I was secretly a natural Legilimens and could see people's inner most thoughts.

And I just blew my secret didn't I?

"Oh the usually it's not you it's me, nonsense," I replied, hoping I was putting on a good act (though I feared this Ginny girl would be more intuitive than I desired). "No big deal. He wasn't my type, anyway."

Certainly, not my type.

Ron, thankfully, changed the subject back to more Quidditch. Which I was so talented at talking about.

"So, if you can do the Wronski Feint, then how good are you at Quidditch?"

I grinned. Did he really have to ask?

"Fourteen catches without a miss is my record." I said proudly. Then I explained. "I got sabotaged last year by that Seeker I 'screwed over.' Knocked me right off my broom. Sore loser."

"Sounds like Malfoy," Ron blurted.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. Though she didn't seem to do it in defense of the person mentioned, but that in the current circumstances, the comment was rude. No one else was there to scold him, as well. All the adults had gone into the other room a while ago.

I was very confused though. Obviously Ron didn't like this Malfoy person. "Who's Malfoy?" I asked.

Harry had a look on his face that said "why did you ask?" But I wanted to know. Hermione seemed to reluctantly take a deep breath and explain.

"Draco Malfoy," she began. "He's a little gnat that's bothered us since first year. Thought he ruled the school, you know? Completely conceited."

"Not to mention he used – that word – much too frequently." Ron added.

I raised an eyebrow. This Malfoy didn't sound like a very good bloke. Perhaps another bully for me to put in place? Ah, inbreeds. They never learn. "Sounds like another inbreed," I said, folding my arms.

"Oh, don't mess with him, Karry," Hermione insisted. "He's not exactly…the type he used to be anymore."

Ron let out a small cough as I asked, "How so?"

They were seriously confusing me….

"His bastard father murdered his mother," answered Ron.

My jaw dropped. Why kind of family did this boy come from? I've learned that what you learn at home is what you become. I was smart enough to learn everything outside the home so I wouldn't have that problem. Anyways, they seemed so amazed at how shocked I was.

"Well, why?" I asked.

Hermione sighed. Then she eyed Ron to tell him to keep his mouth shut before looking me in the face.

"His father's a Deatheater," Hermione said just above a whisper.

I gasped. "Holy sh-," I cried. Hermione clamped her hand over my mouth. I looked at her questionably so she would remove it.

"Didn't you read the story in the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked.

"I don't read the Prophet anymore," I admitted. "Ever since my fifth year when they were covering up Voldemort's-," Ron winced – "return. That stupid dumbass, Fudge. Then again, that Scrimgeour is no better." Harry and I shared a grin. "But I am curious, Hermione, about one thing." I turned to her with my killer smirk. "Was Viktor Krum a good kisser?"

Ginny and Harry laughed heartily along with Fred and George. Ron was giving me a death glare, which only amused me even more than Hermione gaping at me. I had to ask. I wasn't a nosey person, I really wanted to know. Viktor Krum was really, really hot.

"I don't believe that's any of your business!" Hermione gasped. I finally laughed.

"I'm only joking, babe," I said. And it was quite obvious that Hermione was trying not to giggle. Hm. Maybe I had underestimated her.

I was very glad I was fitting in so well. By the look of things when I first came in, these people needed to let some sunshine in. And I was just the person to open the shades.

But this Malfoy guy intrigued me. I felt I had been forewarned from playing with fire, yet my curious mind was wondering. And though I knew Harry wouldn't approve, I had always been attracted to trouble, and I wanted to know who this guy was.

Who he really was

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I love Karry, as i'm sure you can tell by my ranting above. I'm gonna get kind of random with the chapters now so, once again, don't hurt me. I get sick of routine. I think I'm ADHD or something.**

**Submit a review or suffer the dire consequences…which will include pumpkins, ply-wood and a whale.**


	8. 8 Draco

I love this part. b/c Draco is like my favorite part to write, mostly b/c I like angsty guys who end up being helped by a girl their not supposed to hang around with. And yes, Draco is going to get very angsty, you would too if your father murdered your mother.

As you can see, I am merely trying to make the scroll bar smaller b/c I'm crazy and insane. Hopefully, the chapters will start getting longer. I don't feel like doubling it anymore b/c I say that some ppl have way shorter chapters than I do. I think this will do. I need the cliff hanger. :D

I like monkeys.

**Disclaimer**: I only own this nice empty Cheeto bag, nothing more.

Let's boldly go were no sane person has gone before! Wait, I'm not sane….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

Once they started talking about me, I went back upstairs. They were already turning another person against me. Like I needed another one.

I waited until the dead of night before I went back down into the living room. I couldn't sleep, and everyone else had gone to bed. I just wanted some quiet, away from the "Golden League."

I walked to the couch, my book tucked beneath my arm. I sat on the couch and began where I had left off; four years ago.

_Sean watched as Gretchen walked in with frustration. She didn't look at him. She just came in and quickly strode to the couch and stared into the fire place. He was not sure why he wanted to reach out to her, but he did. Before who know what was happening, he was approaching his Gryffindor roommate._

I had always enjoyed this part of the book. It was when Gretchen and Sean shared their first kiss….

I read on to the part….

"_He'll never understand me," Gretchen said, still not looking at Sean. Sean knew very well that that was true. Monroe's boyfriend, Thomas Richard, never listened to a word she said. Sean had a feeling that the guy didn't know anything about Monroe. Which was sad, since Sean had learned loads in the past few months, due to their being the Heads._

"_Of course he won't," Sean muttered, not meaning for her to hear. But she did, turning to Sean and looking him in the face._

"_What do you mean by that, Pennington?" Gretchen asked, almost defensively, though she had been the one to bring it up._

"_All I'm saying, Monroe," Sean explained, "is Richard is the type of guy who feels he doesn't have to listen to what a girl says. He thinks once she's his girlfriend, his work is done."_

"_And you're nothing like that?" Gretchen said bitterly. She didn't need advice froma conceited Slytherin like him._

_Sean cupped Gretchen's chin in his hand and looked into her lovely dark blue eyes._

"_I am nothing like that," Sean said seriously. _

_That was all that was said after that. Gretchen found herself lost in a forest of green. Before either of them knew it the space between them..._

"Oh, shit!"

I jumped at the sound of this outburst. I hid the book between me and the arm of the couch.

Karry Potter stood before me, looking flustered, the dim fire-light dancing on her face. Her hazel eyes glowed in the shadows.

Okay, no more thinking about Potter-girl's pretty eyes.

Did I say they were pretty? Well, I didn't mean that. I mean, how could she be pretty? She….

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Potter-girl said politely. "I didn't know anyone else was down here. I thought everyone was asleep."

I stared at her for a moment. I knew I couldn't just talk to her like she was a normal person. I pulled my book out again and remained silent.

She walked pass me and toward the kitchen. She stopped and turned to me.

"Do you know where they keep the food around here? I'm starving."

I looked up at her reluctantly. Was she serious?

"It's somewhere in that kitchen," I replied, returning to my book.

Potter-girl stared at me for a moment before turning her heel and walking into the kitchen. God, finally. She returned with two Cauldron Cakes and a glass of milk. Good, she was leaving now….

Or not….

"What are you reading?" she asked.

I glanced up at her again. "Nothing important," I answered. She could go away now….

But she didn't….

Potter-girl walked over and sat beside me. Who did this girl think she was? What the fuck was she playing at? She glanced at the cover of the book. She looked at me in pure shock.

"The Gryf-,"

"Yeah, The Gryffindor Girl and the Slytherin Seeker," I scoffed, not looking at her. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine?" she said sarcastically.

My face twitched, wanting to grin. I wouldn't allow myself to smile at the Golden Twin, no matter how clever she got.

She took a bite of one of the cauldron cakes and took a sip of her milk.

"Well, do you like the book?" Potter-girl asked.

I threw her a glance of irritation. She didn't listen well, did she? Yet, I felt I was inclined to answer her.

"I've only read it once before," I said, turning a page and trying as best as I could to pay attention to the words. "I haven't had much time to read it again." I stared at her. "Satisfied?"

Potter-girl looked at me and smiled. She actually smiled at me.

That's when it hit me. She didn't know did she?

"Want the other?" Potter-girl asked, handing the other cauldron cake to me.

I looked at the snack, then into her face. "do you know who I am?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco is so stubborn, but Karry is just as stubborn. She's kind intrigued by guys like Draco. Plus they're both super confident so this should be loads of fun.

Now be good little minions – I mean readers, and send reviews! XD


	9. 9 Ginny

OMG! I got a new bf. His name is Tim. And if your reading this, Hi, Tim! I luv uuuuuuuuuuu! Anyways, here some Ginny fun for all you crazy folks. Read, review, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I may rule Antarctica and have a wonderful penguin army, but I will never have HP b/c J.K. Rowling is still richer than me. Waah!

Let's do a crazy dance! WEEEEEEEE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

My, Karry's stories were really entertaining. Her talent in Quidditch was jaw-dropping and she had a flare for describing an exciting part in her life. I had to hand it to her, was amazing.

Now, had she been telling the truth?

Karry was the first off to bed that night. No one could blame her, really. She had had a long trip from Barlor. And going through all that right after you had learned you were a Potter, and your twin brother was none other than the Harry Potter, had to be heavy on the mind.

"God, she's awesome," I whispered to Hermione. "I already love this girl. But I wander is that story was true?"

"It probably was," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But she is bit full of herself, isn't she?"

"what do you mean, Hermione?"

"Well, didn't you hear the way she told her stories? It was as if all the credit goes to her. The Wronski Feint was pure luck, and you know it Ginny. She just ook a risk that happened to turn out right. She obviously thinks she's the epitomy of wonderful."

"Yeah," I replied, having no choice but to agree. "But, then again, she was a prefect at Archibald, and you don't become a prefect by luck."

"I know that," Hermione replied. "But I'm still worried."

I raised an eyebrow. What was there to be worried about?

"Didn't you see Harry's face when she was talking about the Wronski Feint? He was crushed. I know Seeking is in both of their blood, but I don't want Harry feeling like he's nothing. Knowing him, he'll take it out on Karry. We don't have time for sibling rivalry at the moment."

I nodded Hermione had a point. Harry had been the only one for so many years. Having to compete with his sister will be new. And whatever he has to do now will add to the stress.

Well, if he needed any pointers, I could show him. I had to compete with six brothers my whole like. He just had a red-head sister with a cool broom….

Which happened to be a Nebula 150….

Okay, maybe we hadn't exactly thought this all out.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," I said brightly. "Harry knows that things don't happen to people on purpose – well, most of the time. He isn't going to get mad at his only family over a talent. Besides, didn't you hear Karry? She said she'd teach Harry the Feint."

"I hope you're right," Hermione sighed.

"Look, Karry's already turned out to be a lot more than we expected. She does have two parents you know, just like Harry."

"Yes, but Harry doesn't brag."

"Yeah, but doesn't he have a habit of making something bigger than it is?" I pointed out.

"Yes, but-,"

"See, they're more alike they know. By the way things look to me, those two are the best things for each other."

Hermione nodded. She still looked skeptical, however. I wasn't in the mood to argue anymore. Arguing with Hermione was like arguing with a parrot. Repeating the same details over and over.

None the less, I loved having her around. It was nice to have a girl to talk to. After being surrounded by boys my whole life I needed someone to give me girl advice.

Especially in my current situation….

"I will admit, Hermione,' I said absent-mindedly. "Harry is stubborn."

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through my hair. "You still love him don't you?"

My head jerked up. Love?

"I wouldn't say love, Hermione," I explained. "But, it's more than like…or infatuation. I just…I don't know…. I want to be with him."

"I know you do."

I sighed and stared over at the sleeping Karry. "Do you think she could…you know…?"

"I'm not sure, Ginny," Hermione said. "Karry may be able to talk to Harry, but even a twin is only capable of so much."

"I just don't see…."

"Ginny, Harry's only doing this because he cares about you. You know he would never intentionally hurt you."

I wanted to argue so badly but not with Hermione. I didn't want to start anymore drama. Harry had enough to deal with.

Of course, maybe now that Karry's here, he won't have so much.

But no matter what, that still left one big thing that Harry, and only Harry, had to do….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Ginny, though she's stronger than she wants to believe. Stupid Harry and his stupidness. I believe either way Ginny would be in danger. I mean, her parents are in the Order and even though they aren't going out, she still hangs out with Harry. Anyone associated with Harry is in danger.

Now I'm going to clear this up b4 anyone asks. Hermione is not jealous of Karry. She's just worried that a rivalry will start. But that should be the least of her worries, now that Karry has encountered our favorite blonde bully. Heh heh….

And, yes, I'm going to keep you on a horrible cliff hanger b/c I'm evil like that.

To get you ppl to review more, I'm going to start asking random questions.

Who do you think will die in the seventh book? Personally I think Harry or one of the older Weasleys. My friend says Ron and another says Ron and Hermione both. Tell me what you think about that and the story.

Now I'm off to Antarctica to check on my penguins. TTFN!


	10. 10 Karry

Ready for some insanity? Karry has met Draco and she doesn't know it yet. But will she care when she finds out? Ooh, drama.

I'm just gonna type a little bit. I have meeting today. I'm happy though b/c I've been getting a lot more done. And I haven't been screwed up (Knock on wood)

**Disclaimer**: same as always, no owning.

May the force be with u….and bunnies!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

When I first walked out, I hadn't expected anyone to be done here, which is exactly why I had the shit scared out of me when I saw this kid.

He had the appearance of being in the sun so long that his hair bleached out, and then he had been shoved in a dark room for the remainder of his life. He had stared at me, obviously trying to hide his shock.

I wouldn't call our conversation friendly. But it was a conversation, though he was very reluctant to talk to me. When I offered him my other cauldron cake, he looked at me as if I had dropped off the moon.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

I stared at him. "Does it matter?" I asked in return. He was a bit odd, wasn't he?

He rolled his eyes in frustration. Man, this guy had an attitude problem. "You know who you are, right?"

He seemed to be trying to convince me of something. To me it sounded like he just didn't want me here. "Yes, I know who I am," I said, not meaning to give him a "You-must-be-mad" look.

"Okay, then, well, I know who you are, too," the boy said, looking back at his book. "And that's why it matters."

Wow…that didn't make any sense.

The boy looked up again. "You can leave now," he said in irritation.

I blinked at him. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Personally, I couldn't give less of a damn about who I am or who you are. And if you seriously did know who I was, you'd know that this is practically my house and I have the right to sit where ever I choose!" I yelled, forgetting about the other people in the house who were asleep.

The boy threw me a bitter glance. "If you knew who I was, you wouldn't want to sit here!"

"Why don't you beating around the fucking bush and tell me who you are!"

"Fine! Draco Malfoy!"

"Okay then, see I-," I stopped.

Draco Malfoy stared at me bitterly, as if expecting me to go totally into hatred mode. My, either he had some serious self-esteem issues of needed anger management.

Then I remembered who he was and what he had been through….

I found myself staring into his icy grey eyes. His pale hair fell into them with an air of grace. After a long while of being lost in that fog, I realized that, not only was really attractive, but he seemed to be putting up a wall. But it seemed as if it wasn't out of reflex, but more out of force. However, from what I had heard, it wasn't because walls were new to him, but because the walls he had weren't strong enough to conceal what he was feeling now.

Did I mention he was really attractive?

"Aren't you going to leave?" Malfoy said irritantly.

I knew he wasn't exactly being Ghandi or whatever, but something about Draco Malfoy was gluing me to the spot. Maybe I was just the kind of person that didn't like to go by what others told me, or that Malfoy seemed so lost and reluctant, that I felt like someone needed to reach out to him, before he drowned.

Or was I seriously that stubborn?

I wondered where I got that from.

I smiled at him. It was a "just-to-see-you-reaction" smile. "Nope," I said resting my chin in my hand.

He blinked at me before saying, "Suit yourself."

I shrugged my shoulders and handed out the Cauldron Cake again. "Now, do you want the other?"

After a moment of hesitation, he took the snack. "It's not poisoned, is it?"

I couldn't tell whether he was joking or not, so I wasn't sure if I should laugh. "I don't really know you, so why would it be?"

He smiled a little. But it was more in amusement. "Once you get to know me, you'll wish it had been."

I frowned at him. I could understand his situation – he had every right to be bitter. I guess I've never seen this kind of sullenness.

I changed the subject.

"So, what part of the book are you on now?"

He still looked at me in confusion, but answered. "Just after they kissed for the first time."

I gasped before I thought about. "Oh, I love that part. I seriously don't understand why she's with Thomas. I mean, it's obvious that Sean cares about her more."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me. "So you'd go ahead and go out with the Slytherin?"

"Yes, I would," I replied honestly. "It's ridiculous to go out with someone you don't like just to please your friends."

"So you're saying," Malfoy said, obviously not believing me one bit, "that if you were in Gretchen's situation, you'd take all the ridicule just to be with Sean?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" I asked. How hard was it for someone to just be with the person they love?

"I'll believe it when I see it," Malfoy scoffed, turning to his book.

"So if you were Sean, you wouldn't try to be with the girl you love," I asked, more in a statement.

"My reputation doesn't need anymore shit on it," he replied, not looking at me. I guessed he didn't want to answer the question honestly.

"So you'd sacrifice love for reputation?"

"What's it to you?" he snapped. I knew I was getting through his wall, and that he didn't like it. But being the impulsive person I am, I didn't stop to think, or think to stop.

"I mean, you must have loved your mother and-,"

Suddenly, Malfoy grasped my collar violently and looked me right in the face. "Never mention my mother again," he hissed.

For some odd reason, I wasn't intimidated by him at all. "I didn't mean anything by it," I said flatly, wrenching my self free. "I'm sorry if it bothered you."

He stared at me, totally bewildered. "Whatever," he replied. He took his last bite of his Cauldron Cake.

Okay…this guy was psycho…..

Yet, I was too intrigued to turn back now….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you like this chapter, though the end of it is very random cuz I wanted to be longer. But I'm gonna have way too much fun putting these ppl together. Draco will not always be depressed like this, once he starts getting his life back a bit – and getting to know Karry better - you'll see more of the full of himself, conceited and oh so wonderful Draco we know and love.

Question of the chapter: Do u think Snape and Narcissa have/had a thing going on?

I do! Send your answers in your reviews!


	11. 11 Ginny

I decided to put in another Ginny thing. I want ya'll to see the connection she and Karry have. This is going to be fun:D

**Disclaimer**: It's mine! J.K. Rowling's a liar!

Big Lawyer Guy: Do u want dar to be ah situation?

Okay, I don't own it. Neh….

Messrs. Me, Myself and I proudly present….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

"Why don't you quit beating around the fucking bush and tell me who you are!"

That was the phrase that woke me up. I blinked about in the darkness, feeling very incoherent. Why the hell was someone yelling at this hour? Why the hell was someone even _up_ at this hour?

I looked over at Karry's bed. The covers and sheets were spread out and piled at the foot of the bed. The moon light washed over the bed, revealing it to be empty.

_Where is she?_ I thought, sitting up. I almost went over to wake up Hermione, but most likely she'd blow it out of proportion and start a big search party. I was guessing she probably got hungry and wanted a midnight snack. I was too lazy and too tired to find out.

Suddenly the yelling stopped and became giggling. Karry's giggling. God, that girl's voice carried! I was becoming curious who was she talking to? It couldn't be Harry because he didn't get hungry in the middle of the night, and the only reason he would wake up is if he was having another dream. But if that were the situation, there wouldn't be giggling. Ron slept like a rock so I knew it wasn't him, same went for Fred and George. All the adults were definitely not going to be up at this hour when there was so much to do. I was here and Hermione was in the other bed closets to the window. So that left….

Oh shit….

Just as I was beginning to doze off again, I heard the door open and close as if trying to be quiet. I sat up and looked at her. Karry stopped dead when she saw me.

"Ginny! What are you still doing up?" she asked. She seemed very nervous. I raised a brow.

"I could ask you the same question," I replied, trying to sound awake. If an argument was going to start, I wasn't going to have her winning because she was more awake. I finally asked, "What the hell happened down there?"

Karry looked a bit nervous, but she answered, "I went to get something to eat."

I felt myself smirk. Being a Weasley not only teaches you how to not tell the whole truth, but to tell when someone else wasn't either. "You sure took a long time."

Karry began to walk to her bed, as if to run away into sleep. "I – I didn't know where to look."

I was waking up now. I sighed and placed my chin in my hand. "Then who were you talking to?"

Even in this dim silver light, I could see her become pale. "No one…myself."

One thing was certain; Harry was a much better liar than Karry. Time for my bluntness to take over.

"Was it Malfoy?" I asked. It was the only logical explanation for the noise and her behavior.

Wow, that sounded wrong…and, ew.

Karry nodded. "Oh, don't tell Harry. He hasn't said anything, but I can already tell he hates Malfoy."

Hmm. Intuitive. They must already have a twin thing like Fred and George.

After a pause, I asked, "What did you two talk about?"

What would Karry Potter and Draco Malfoy have to talk about?

"Well," Karry began, "we do have the same tastes in books. More poetry and novels, not informative like Hermione." She sat down on her bed and faced me. "He's really…nothing like you said."

I shrugged. "Hermione told you he's been acting differently."

A grin appeared across her face. "I'm a bit disappointed."

"Why?"

"I've had a knack lately for breaking bullies," she said humorously. Then, her tone became more somber, and the grin fell from her face. "He looks so broken, Ginny. His eyes…they're so hollow…so dark and empty. Yet, I don't know Ginny. There's good in him…somewhere…."

Wow. It was amazing to the point of alarming to hear someone talk about Malfoy without anger, hatred or pity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See what I mean. Ginny is beginning to see things through Karry's eyes. I bet you can already tell they are going to be really close. Just like two certain Marauders…I bet you can guess who?

Chapter Question: why do you think Karry already seems to understand Draco, besides her being a Legilimens? I know, but I won't tell:D

Send reviews please!


	12. 12 Harry

And here's some Harry for you. This is cute because Harry and Karry r all brother and sister like. And Ginny almost does something dumb. And I have a not so surprise for ya'll! Yippee! This is also kind of a comedic relief chapter. Seriously do u want dram all the time. No this is not All My Children.

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling own Harry, and I own Karry. Fair enough.

Put a smile on….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

Last night was a rough night. I woke up to yelling in the living room, but was too tired to bother to check it out. Then Dobby showed up, just when I was drifting back to sleep, to warn about having Malfoy in the house. Then once he finally went away and I finally got to go to sleep, I had a nightmare about Karry taking my Firebolt and using it beat me over the head before destroying it into tiny slivers of wood and straw.

Whoa, what a night….

I had a feeling the day to come wouldn't be any better.

Mrs. Weasley was serving us a large breakfast. Karry sat across from me beside Ginny and I sat between Ron and Hermione. Beside Hermione was Tonks then Remus. Snape and Malfoy separated themselves from us. The farther they were the better.

After a moment, Ginny looked up from her plate. "Did anyone hear yelling last night?" she asked nonchalantly.

I looked at her. Does she read minds or something? I notice Karry glancing her through the corner of her eye. I decided at the moment to ignore it.

"As a matter of fact, I did," I replied.

Everyone at our table nodded in agreement.

"Well, I must sleep like a rock because I didn't hear anything," Karry said, taking a bite of her toast. She spared a glance behind me for a split second.

"Come to think of it, Karry, you sleep so soundly it's like you're not even in the room."

Karry threw Ginny a scathing look. Ginny just shrugged.

At this point, I was confused beyond all reason. And I didn't get confused easily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Karry replied. "It's nothing."

Ginny didn't seem to think that the subject wasn't important either. I just sighed and shook my head as I returned to my food.

Tapping was heard on the kitchen window. All heads turned to see a large crowd of owls. Mr. Weasley held a bewildered look as he crossed the kitchen to open the window. The owls swarmed in and dropped separate letters in front of each of us, including Malfoy.

Before I could even say, "What the fuck!" Remus stood up and looked at his wrist watch. "Well, Severus, we better be going," Remus said cheerfully.

"Where are you going?" Karry asked in a worried tone, grasping her letter.

"Read the letters and you'll know," Remus replied. He kissed Tonks goodbye and, with a pop, he and Snape were gone.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at Karry. She shrugged to tell me she didn't have clue either. I turned the letter to open. That's when I saw the seal.

It couldn't be….

We all opened our letters about tat the same time. Hermione screamed with delight. "I'm Head Girl! Oh, my goodness I'm Head Girl! I can't believe this!" She screamed a little more.

"I can," remarked Ron.

"But…I thought Hogwarts was closed?" I asked in utter confusion.

"Don't ask questions, Harry," Karry said joyously. "I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Look, see, Harry," Hermione said, showing me her letter. "There's a new deputy head."

"Then that means there's a new head master," Ginny said, smiling in excitement.

I loved seeing her smile….

Come on, Potter, snap out of it!

"Head mistress," Karry said. "Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"No kidding!" Ron gasped.

"Ron, she was the deputy head," Hermione reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said, opening his letter in a frenzy. His eyes widened. "Holy shit I'm Head Boy!"

"Ronald, language!' Mrs. Weasley scolded. Then she realized what he had said. "Head Boy?" Another Head Boy? Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Who's Professor Decius Bacchus?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

"Sounds familiar," Karry replied. "I think he used to teach at Lavaro in Greece, if he's who I'm thinking of. If he is he's a really good teacher, though very…odd…." She turned to me. "Won't this be awesome, Harry? Two Potters in Hogwarts! Like it should have been all along!"

Hermione and Ron went silent. They looked at each other then back at me. I looked away from her. I didn't want to disappoint her, but…she had to know.

"Karry," I said slowly, "I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

The room became so silent you could hear a pin drop. Karry's joyful look fell from her face. She looked confused…and hurt.

"You…you don't mean it, do you, Harry?" she asked me I small voice. I continued not to look at her. I couldn't look at her. "You can't possibly mean it."

"I have other things to do, Karry," I explained. "It's something Dumbledore wanted me to do."

"Well, I'm sure he hadn't meant for you to give up your education," Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

I looked at the floor. How could I make her understand? I couldn't tell her. Not here at least. Karry knelt before me, trying so hard to get me to look at her. She took breath. She sounded like she might cry.

"Harry," Karry said barely above a whisper. "I don't want to be there by myself. I want us to be there…together, so we can experience our seventh year together." She smiled hopefully. "And I need you to get me on the Quidditch team."

I smiled at her, finally looking in to her hazel eyes. Something in her eyes suddenly gave me strength and hope. Something told me that no matter what, we were going to be together and everything would be alright. Everything would work out. No matter what the decision.

"This is gonna be really dangerous, Karry," I explained. "And difficult."

"I'm sure you can manage it, whatever it is," she replied confidently. "I mean, you handled the Triwizard Tournament at fourteen. And this time you got another Potter to help you." Karry widened her eyes. Good God, could she make puppy eyes or what? I sighed and turned to her.

"I guess I'll go ahead," I said solemnly. "If it means that much to you."

"Oh, Harry," she cried, throwing her arms around my neck, "thank you!"

"On one condition," I added. I rose from my seat and headed for the living room.

"And that would be…?" Karry asked, following me.

I stopped and turned to her. I held my hand and said, "I want you to come with me some where."

"Where?"

As she took hold of my hand I said. "You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, Hogwarts is opened! Whoo! Everyone dance like a monkey! Yay! Newayz, I bet ur wondering where they're going. Review and you'll find out! XD

Quote of the day: 'I didn't know I could breath helium!' from a Zim story by me and my friends.

Chapter question: does anyone else think it would be cool if Voldemort and the Emperer from Star Wars ever met and combined their thoughts of world domination and mass destruction? Come on, that would be like…ultimate evil!

Remember to review!


	13. 13 Karry

And now the wonderfulness that is Karry. I have to write this chapter from my mind since I didn't write it. I had to fix it b/c I really wanted this. Hope you likey. And if you don't, tough.

**Disclaimer**: I may not own HP, but that's okay, one day I shall have my own name up in lights (but it's different from my pen name so yeah) and I shall be the famous person with the stories ppl write fan-fictions for! Muhahahahaha!

B/c giraffes hate tacos…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

Yay! I did it. I did it. I am a genius. Whoo! I can't believe I convinced Harry to go back to Hogwarts with all of us! I was so insanely happy. This was going to be awesome!

I wondered what the thing was he needed to do. I figured Ron and Hermione must know because they didn't seem too surprised when Harry said he wasn't going back to school. Most likely they wouldn't tell me, though. Harry had been their best friend for seven years and I was just his newly discovered twin sister. So, I decided I'd just have to sit and wait for him to tell me himself….

If he ever did….

Okay, now where the hell was he taking me?

"Hold on, okay, Karry?" Harry told me. I could see he was about to do side along Apperation, meaning I had no clue of where this place was. I nodded silently, completely confused.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself being torn away from my original location to a new one. God, I hated Apparating, to tell you the truth. It was horrifically annoying and damn too hard to learn. If I could live without it, I would.

When I opened my eyes, we were on a corner of a practically abandoned street. The trees were dark and the grass was darker then I had ever seen it. The place looked and felt dead. A chill went up my spine just looking at it. I saw a small, worn down sign across the way that read in faded letters:

GODRIC'S HOLLOW

Hmm. Even the name sounded ominous. Harry walked forward, signaling me to follow. I did so, looking around at everything. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something about this place was sparking something in me. I wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about this place…something I couldn't explain just yet. And Harry's behavior proved it.

I saw we were heading to a large, old house. It had a fence around it, with trees growing in the yard. What was it about this place? Ugh, I hated not knowing things!

Then I heard it. A sweet sound of a voice…singing. There were no audible words, just singing. It was so beautiful…and sound so familiar….

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked me. I looked at him. Good, I wasn't crazy.

"The singing, you mean?" I answered. He nodded. "Yeah, I hear it."

He looked at me for a moment, as if it was the first time anyone could understand the same thing he could. He kept walking on to the other side of the fenced in yard.

"There they are," he said, pointing forward. My eyes followed his finger. I looked ahead to a very shady area under a magnolia tree. I took a few steps, seeing the two identical grave stones. Harry joined me. Once I got close enough to read to the names, I fell to my knees, understanding why Harry had brought me here.

JAMES HENRY POTTER

Jul. 25, 1966 – Oct. 31, 1988

And:

LILY CORDELLIA POTTER

Apr. 7, 1966 – October 31, 1988

The same quote was on each, and Harry read aloud. "'The ones we love are never truly gone.'" He knelt down beside me. "So that's where Sirius got that."

I looked at Harry, trying not to cry. "They died so young," I whispered.

He kept his gaze fixed on the head stones. "I know," he said.

"It's just…not fair…" was all I could say.

Harry finally looked me in the eyes. "In the past sixteen years, Karry, I have learned that nothing is fair." He got up and looked at the house. "I wonder if we can go inside."

I rose up as well, curious as to what we could find. "It's worth a try."

He stared at me. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

Though I wasn't really sure, I gulped and nodded. Harry took a deep breath and began to lead the way to the house. We walked to the front gate and opened it slowly, causing to make an eerie squeak. As we crossed the yard, the inaudible singing became louder…and I could make out words now….

_Twilight falls upon this land,_

_As the seventh month dies_

"Do you hear that, Harry?" I whispered, seriously getting a little freaked out.

"Hear what?" he answered simply as we approached the door. He reached for the knob and turned it. The singing continued.

_Children born in the night_

_Behold the two who lived_

"There it is again!" I exclaimed, getting closer to Harry. "What is that? Don't you hear it?"

Surprisingly, he didn't look at me like I was crazy. "I'll admit I heard before, but I don't hear anything now." He opened the front door.

"But you believe me, right?"

"Of course I do," he turned to the inside of the house. "I know what it is to hear things others can't." I blinked at him, not really understanding that. As if he read my mind, he explained, "In my second year, a basilisk attacked Hogwarts. I was the only one who could hear it because I'm a Parselmouth."

Oh, now I got it….

We entered in to a large living room that looked like it had once been beautiful and full of laughter. Now it seemed decrepit. Furniture was turned over; cob webs had formed in some of the corners. The room was dark and dreary now. Desolate. Dead.

We walked on up the stares, hearing it squeak with our every step.

_Darkness falls upon the home_

_Of parents who thrice defied_

_To kill the boy alone but then_

_Instead be gone the Dark Lord_

What was that song? And how come only I could hear it? I shook my head, looking at the pictures on the wall as we ascended the stairs. I looked at one that was of an elderly man with silver hair and round glasses like Harry's. He also had hazel eyes, quite identical to mine. Beside him was a dark-haired woman with fair skin and a very feminine nose…just like mine….

"I think that's our dad's parents," Harry observed. He pointed at another picture. "And here's one with mum with hers and Aunt Petunia."

I stared at it. The two parents in the picture consisted of a tall man with light brown and bright blue eyes and a woman with lovely blonde locks and green eyes. The taller teenage girl had short, brown, wavy hair and the same eyes as her father, while the shorter one had her mother eyes, but fiery dark red hair. All were smiling.

"Aunt Petunia sure can fake happiness, eh?" I asked with a smirk. Harry grinned.

"already met her?"

"You have no clue."

We kept going up the stairs, looking at more pictures. We even found a few of ourselves as babies. Finally, we came to the master bedroom, which was a complete massacre. The only thing that was in place was the bed. The rest of I was flipped over, fallen down or just destroyed.

_And then you hear them, hear them hear them_

_And then you hear them, hear them hear them_

The singing had become abnormally loud. It was making my ears ring and my head pound, mostly because I wanted to know what the hell it meant.

_Hear them cry out in the night_

_Their parents dead the Dark Lord's flight_

_But in the future they'll know their worth_

"I think this is where it happened," Harry said, looking around. "Where my mum saved me…well, us."

"How do you know?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I've had dreams about it. Nightmares, really."

We crossed the room over to a doorway, where the door seemed to have come of its hinges halfway. We stepped over the door, entering the even darker room.

_As the two who survived the Dark Lord…._

That was the loudest line. It had been so loud I winced at it, grasping my ear.

"Are you alright Karry?" Harry asked me, concern in his voice. I rubbed my ear as I nodded.

The singing had stopped….

The room had only one window, covered with very dark curtains. Harry and I both took out our wands at the same time and said "_Lumos_." We stared at each other for a moment.

The room we had entered was a nursery…or once was. The walls looked worn and discolored, while dust was collected on just about everything. More cob webs dwelled in the corners and upon the dark scarlet curtains. A crib sat in each corner, one both scarlet in color. One was simple, with a little stuffed lion hanging from one of the spires, while the other had ruffles around the sides. I fingered the sides of the girly one, while Harry began stroking the little lion. I turned around to see a pile of something far off, next to the thing that looked like it might be a toy chest of some kind. I pointed my lit wand over there.

The pile was a fallen book shelf, broken in many places. One place had part of the back ripped out, leaving a large hole. I went to me knees and touched it gently.

A flash went through my mind then a scene played in my head. A little red-headed baby in a light blue dress was holding a gold locket as big as her small hands, as the book shelf toppled upon her.

I gasped as I snapped out of it. My eyes met with my brother's green ones. I clutched my locket tightly.

"that's what Remus meant," I said more to myself. "My locket – I don't know how but, it saved me."

Harry nodded. The good thing about being twins is you never have to explain. They just seem to understand.

"Come on," Harry said, helping me up. "We better get back. We'll probably have to go shopping."

"Yeah," I replied. We wouldn't have to side along Apparate, since I could think of Grimauld Place. But it was very hard to concentrate, because this place, that singing only I could hear and that odd vision was burned into my memory.

At least I knew now why I had this locket…and that my parents were bent on protecting both of their children. So Harry and I both had proof of our mother's love. He had his scar and I had my locket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww. It's so sad. But Harry and Karry are becoming more like brother and sister. Aww!

The next chapter is going to be shopping and in Draco's P.O.V. So review b/c u know u wanna!

Chapter Question: Does anyone else agree with Snape's innocence but me? Like, I know he killed Dumbledore, but he was under the Unbreakable Vow, and Dumbledore did tell him to protect Draco. So I guess what I'm really asking is: who else thinks Dumbledore and Snape planned that fateful at the Astronomy Tower?

Review it and updates will come….


	14. 14 Draco

I'm going to make Draco's life more dramatic because I can. Everyone in this story has multi drama. I love sub-plots. I got new glasses so I can continue my genius/insanity for all of u lovely ppl to read and review –cough- review –cough-

Obey the penguin over-lords

Yeah, it's 11:00 pm and I'm random and incoherent.

**Disclaimer**: Karry Potter is mine! All mine! Muhahahahaha! But I don't own her brother….

Put a smile on….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

Damn. I had my hopes up for a moment. That Potter-girl was way too persuasive. Now I would be stuck with the Golden Trio for just one more year. Great. Just Peachy. Why did Potter-girl have to be so good at looking disappointed and betrayed?

Or perhaps she actually felt that way….

Ha! Yeah, sure. That'll be the day when Karry Potter and I feel the same way about something.

Look, I know the two of us talked normally last night, but that didn't change a damn thing. She was still Potter's sister. Nothing could change that. Sure she was rather good-looking…with pretty hazel eyes that glowed in dim light – oh fuck no! What the hell was wrong with me? I mean, it's not like she was gorgeous. Okay, she was but….Shut up, Malfoy!

Like it mattered anyway….

But I would admit, something did happen to me when I saw Potter-girl so elated like that. Something like a tiny light shined in me. It scared me, yet confused me.

But then darkness remembered its place and closed everything out

Later in the week, we took the Floo Network to Diagon Alley, starting out at Gringotts. Potter took his sister to a goblin that led them to their vault, giving the Potter-girl skeptical looks. Fuck, these things were ugly, bitchy as hell, too. That was a combination I couldn't deal with. For some reason, I watched Potter-girl go while Tonks beckoned me to put my hood up. I ignored her accordingly. I had read the prophet that morning that said my dad was back in Azkaban, along with some other Deatheaters.

Even then, I didn't give a fuck….

Maybe the reason Potter-girl caught my interest was the fact that she took the time to actually try to talk to me, despite whatever Potter told her. It was most likely under the lines of "He's an evil Deatheater who will rape and murder you, chop you into tiny pieces, than feed you to a snake," which would never happen because not only did I not have access to a reptile of any kind, but ever since the night my mum died, I knew I could never kill anyone except the person who killed her.

Like Dumbledore said, I wasn't a killer….

Now as for the whole raping thing, I was quite sure I could work my charm so it became consentual.

Not that I would even consider that with Potter-girl. Come on! Eww. She was a bloody half-blood! A hot one, but still!

I looked over to the other to see Weaslette looking at me. "what are you looking at?" I scoffed.

She raised her eyebrows, not intimidated at all by me. I had to admit, the girl was fiery. "Nothing," she replied, turning her head.

Great, now I was going to be wondering why the hell she had been staring at me.

We began walking up to get guides to our vaults when I saw Tonks trying to used hers to get money for my school things. Fuck no. Draco Malfoy will not be someone charity case.

"I don't need your money," I yelled suddenly. "I have my own!"

I walked up to one the ugliest goblins – it was the only one available – and said, "I need to make a withdrawal from my father's vault, Lucius Malfoy." I had to practically spit out the name. I hated that name.

"Hold on a moment," said the goblin in a slightly feminine voice. Fuck, this was a girl goblin? Holy shit, it must suck to be a goblin.

The goblin searched around in a large book silently. The she looked up. "what is your name?"

Before Tonks could be her overly protactive weird self, I said half-confidently, "Draco Malfoy."

She looked back at the book. "Your names not under here."

I stared at her, not sure if I heard her correctly. "What?"

"Your name's not here."

I blinked. That fucking son of a bitch! I tried to remain calm, which was rather difficult for me. Then I remembered. "what about Narcissa Black?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Narcissa Black, my mother." I explained. "She made another account under her maiden name before she got married. That account should be mine now."

"Let me see," she looked back through the book. I was becoming very irritable. "The account exist, but it has been turned over to your father."

I clenched my fist, feeling myself go crimson with anger and hatred. How dare he! That fucking asshole! Not only did he murder my mum, but he decides to take what is rightfully mine! Fucking bastard!

"And how the fuck did that happen? It's in my mother's will that her account is mine now!" I shouted.

"Do you have a copy of the will?" the goblin asked.

I felt my face heat up more. "No, but…."

"Well, then unless you can get a copy of your mother's will, the account stays in your father possession."

I clenched my fists more. I felt Tonks touched his shoulder gently and I cringed the contact. "Come on, Draco," she said softly.

I turned my heel and walked off with Tonks, beyond fuming. I wanted to find my father that very instant and tear him limb from limb. And that goblin1 what was her issue anyway?

"no good ugly bitch," I muttered. I knew if Granger had heard me she would try to rant me. But I didn't give a damn about goblins or Granger or the spew thing she started in fourth year or whatever.

Dammit. I really wanted to throw something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Draco. I wanna hug him! All for huggin Draco say I!

Band of random fan girls: I!

Too bad, for he shall be mine!

I have theory that the magical world really exist and it's banking in a shit load of money from all the HP candy. Btw, try Soap flavor Bertie and Botts Every Flavored Beans. They are delishious! And Dirt taste better than Bacon.

I seriously wanna know if anyone agrees with me about Snape being innocent and stuff.

And, as always, review your hearts out!


	15. 15 Karry

I've been having school stuff to do so don't get mad at me about updates. Please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Itsuka: Ms. Rowling, may I have HP?

J.K. Rowling: Not on ur life!

Everybody do a dance….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

Harry and I just started walking out when Tonks and Malfoy passed us. He looked extremely upset. His eyes glanced at me for a moment, and then jerked away.

I wondered what had happened….

Harry grabbed my arm and began to drag me away. I realized my eyes were following Malfoy. Had Harry noticed? I couldn't let him know any of my thoughts about Malfoy. Not until I see the whole story.

We left Gringotts and moved on to Flourish and Blots, buying all the necessary school books. I talked wildly with Ginny and Hermione about every little thing. My travels, Ginny's emotions about being the only girl out of seven children, and having a blonde conceited French girl for a sister-in-law, and Hermione's Obsessive Compulsive disorder with grades.

I wasn't picking on Hermione, of course. It was awesome that she got Head Girl. From what I've heard she deserved it. She got an O in Transfigure-bloody-ation! How the hell did someone do that?

I reached up for Standard Book of Spells Year 7, straining on my tip-toes. Unfortunately Ginny was my height and Hermione shorter, so I was stuck with teaching.

Then, a certain pale all over pretty boy jerked the book off the shelf and threw it into me. "Will you Mudbloods grow an inch or two?" Malfoy blurted.

When he saw the look on my face, Malfoy became even paler, and hurried off. Ginny and Hermione started after him, but I held them back.

I stared at Malfoy from where I was, observing him, trying to figure this boy out. He said that word I despised, yet he looked surprisingly guilty about it toward me.

It's a cover-up, I concluded to myself. He was only conceited bullying Malfoy when he was in public. But when the door closed, he was Draco, a boy with no family, no money and no hope for the future.

Did anyone else care but me?

I decided that no one else did. No one else cared if Draco Malfoy drowned in his deep and raging sea of emotions. No one else cared if he was ripping apart, slowly and painfully. No one cared if Draco Malfoy dropped dead before us.

Then why did I?

Maybe it was just in my nature to try to see past a persons outer image, to why they acted the way they did. Or maybe I was just of my rocker. Hmm. Either one would work.

After a moment, some blonde haired girl came in with three guys. She looked like on of those gold-digging sluts who only went out with guys in positions of prominence. Two of the guys were big and tough, but looked as if they were permanently dumb-founded. The other boy, whom the girl was leaning al over, was tall with dark hair and dark green eyes. He was also wearing new robes. He tutted at Malfoy as he approached us.

"Never thought I'd see the day Draco Malfoy got reduced to hanging around with this bunch," the green eyed boy said coldly. "How's it feel to be a blood-traitor, Malfoy?"

"Shut it, Himes!" Malfoy snapped. I held the book to my chest and looked on. Tonks looked worried and Harry and Ron looked expectant. Harry wasn't going to lift a finger to do anything if something happened, I knew. Ron and Hermione seemed to not like vexing him, so they would be no help. Ginny may have been opinionative, but she wouldn't upset Harry either.

Damn, I hated being the only one who cared!

Malfoy turned to the girl and smirked. "I knew it was just a matter of time before your sluty ass got Himes, Pansy. You know it's illegal to get paid for that right?"

The Pansy girl gaped at him. The two big guys stepped up, popping there knuckles.

"and what are you two going to do?" Malfoy said dangerously, reaching for his wand.

The group of evil inbreeds stood there silent and still. Himes and Malfoy each mirrored each mirrored the other's look of pure loath. This was getting bad. I began to inch at my own wand.

"Oh come on Harvy," Pansy cooed, stroking Himes hair. "He's not worth it."

Himes stared at Malfoy a little, and then motioned for the large dunderheads to back off.

"You're right Pansy," Himes sneered, smirking as he backed up. Malfoy was still poised to grab his wand. "Mudbloods never are."

Oh that filthy evil asshole!

"You son of a bitch!" Malfoy snapped. "How fucking dare you!"

"I believe your mother's the bitch, Malfoy. It's her fault you're here, isn't it? Her being off her rocker and all?"

My hand was touching my wand. I seriously did not like this Himes guy. My brother, however, simply seemed indifferent to the whole thing. Some hero.

"Shut the fuck up1" Malfoy shouted.

Why didn't he just take out his wand and blow them up if he was so bad? I know I would have by now. Perhaps my dear brother didn't have all his facts.

"You shut the fuck up about my mother!" Malfoy growled. "At least she died for a reason, unlike your coward of a mother who committed suicide!"

"At least I still have money. You're so poor and helpless you depend on half-bloods and Mudbloods."

"At least I'm not one."

You're really looking for a fight, eh, Malfoy?"

"Frankly, I don't give a fuck."

"Okay then."

In a flash, Himes pulled out his wand, but then a sudden blast blew him backward.

"What the fuck!" Malfoy said in bewilderment.

"That wasn't you?" Tonks asked. Malfoy shook his head, his eyes still on the fallen Himes.

I looked around myself, wondering who the crap did that. Then I saw my own wand in my hand. I had done that. Oh shit, this would not be pretty.

I stepped forward in front of Malfoy, being met with shocked and slightly confused looks.

Okay just keep your wand up and look intimidating. This sort of didn't work because I was so cute.

I stood in front of Malfoy, facing Himes. I wasn't happy with him at all. I was damn pissed off.

"Harvy!" Pansy squealed after Himes. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

"Who the fuck are you?" Himes yelled, dusting himself off. Good God someone needed to learn some manners. "You Malfoy's new girlfriend or something."

Wow, that was really mature and well-thought out. I just raised my eyebrows and stared at Himes.

"I'm just someone who isn't too fond of ignorant inbreeds like you," I said oh so coolly. I smirked at his sudden confusion.

"what? What the fuck did you call me?" Himes protested.

"Nothing except what you are," I replied.

Oh yeah, I'm good….

"Well, aren't you a little Mudblood bitch," Pansy said. She examined me, which was really weird. "Wait a minute, you were in the Daily Prophet. Aren't you Potter's so called dead sister?"

Well, she certainly didn't have to put it like that. But, hey, I was recognized without introducing myself! I'm officially a Potter! Yay!

"that would be me," I said, twirling my wand. I had a habit of twirling it because I was very proud of the fact that it was bigger than most girls' wands. "Do you have a problem with that?" I saw Himes observe my wand. Yeah, that's right, you freak! It's even better than yours, I bet! Hell yeah! Be scared!

"Then why are you getting into this, Forgotten Twin?" Himes said, smirking at the end of his sentence. I felt my hand twitch. He was about to die in like two seconds.

"I just don't like seeing people being taunted who don't deserve it," I said simply. No, I did not think Malfoy deserved this. No matter what he had done, no one deserved this. I raised my wand between Himes's eyes. "Now get lost."

"what if I don't want to?"

He was making a huge mistake, trying to be a smart ass with me. I jabbed the wand into his skull. "Now," I growled. Sweat drops trickled down Himes's forehead. It took all my will-power to keep from smirking. I only came to this guy's nose, he being shorter than Malfoy by half a head, and I was intimidating him. I found it kind of sad, to be honest.

Himes finally turned his hell and walked away, mumbling bitter words under his breath. Everyone in the crowd gaped at me. I loved any kind of attention so it didn't matter. I turned to Malfoy, smirking.

"and that Malfoy," I said flicking his hair, "is how you handle that situation."

I got the greatest reward when he gaped at me. I loved confusing people with my insanity. In fact, I believe Remus told me that to be a Marauder you had to be a bit insane.

Sign me up; I'm completely qualified….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love this chapter plus it really long cuz I'm trying not to have like 50 billion chapters like some of these other stories, yet I still want ppl to get the whole story.

Review you will (holds light saber in threatening manner.)

Yoda: return my light saber u will (takes light saber and does psychotic flips like an extremely hyper Chihuahua.) I love Star Wars!


	16. 16 Ginny

And here's a Ginny chapter. I know you are all clawing for more Karry/Draco action, but…I'm evil and like to keep in anticipation. MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight!

I love Dr. Pepper!

**Disclaimer**: I may not own, Harry, Ginny, Ron Hermione or Draco, but Karry is my work of art.

To the underground classroom!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

That was so bloody entertaining! Good God! If Karry Potter were a guy I would totally date her! Or maybe I should try and date her anyway. Oh, Harry would be so mad!

Nah. Even if I did go bi, I couldn't bring myself to do that to Harry, no matter how stupid he was being.

But, damn, Karry was so awesome!

The day came for us to head to Kings cross. The ministry sent over cars for us. Mum, Dad, Fred and George sat in one while the rest of us wee in the other. Malfoy was the first one in, and we all sat and stared at each other.

"I'm not sitting by him," Harry protested. Ron and Hermione also looked reluctant. No way in heaven, hell or earth was I sitting by him.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Karry made an outburst. She shoved through us and crawled over beside Malfoy. He turned to her, looking as if he were speechless. As I scooted over by Karry, I saw her lips curve.

Was she smiling at Malfoy? Really smiling? I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this wasn't going to turn out well.

The train ride was tediously long and extremely boring. Hermione and Ron were in their own compartment at the front of the train. That left me and the Potter twins. I wondered where Luna and Neville were. Malfoy sat in the adjacent compartment with Tonks. I looked at him every now and then. He seemed to have his nosed buried in a book. Odd. I never knew he liked to read.

"What's Hogwarts like?" Karry asked Harry and I. We looked at each other, and then back to her.

"Your first time there," Harry began to explain. "It's so fascinating. Everything's new and just…." He trailed off, looking at his sister. "You'll see, Karry."

"You think I'll get on the Quidditch team?" Karry asked. I wanted to smack her up-side the head.

"You do that Feint and it's a sure thing," I encouraged admiringly. We both turned to Harry, who appeared to be off in space.

"Oh, yeah," he added, stammering. "That'll get you in for sure. I won't let you on just because you're my sister."

I knew that was supposed to be funny, but Harry's uneasy tone didn't make it so. And even if it had been funny, Karry looked too worried to care.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

"Oh, come one, Karry," Harry said, His tone lighter. "You're my sister."

"Yes, but…." She paused. "Remus told me you're a Parselmouth."

Harry blinked. "You're point?"

"Well, weren't you almost put in Slytherin?"

Harry stared again. He obviously did not want to look back on the time in his life when everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin. He took a sharp glance at me, as if reading my mind.

Thank you, Karry Potter, for making your brother more protective of me than he already was! That was all he was going to remember. Helpless Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets; the strong Ginny I was today.

Tonks appeared, looking at each of us. "I'm starving and that trolley is so slow!" she complained. "You think one of you could sit with Draco?"

I lowered my head, clearing my throat. Harry folded his arms and pouted. Though it annoyed me when he made that face, he did look really cute. Tonks turned to Karry.

Karry looked like she was having a conflict. However, surprisingly, she didn't look to Harry for approval. That's why I admired her. She didn't need anyone's approval to do something. It was all her decision.

"Fine, I'll go," Karry said. She didn't sound too frustrated though.

"Thanks, Karry," Tonks said as she walked away. Karry walked off afterward, Harry's eyes following her. Had he noticed her not so unhappy tone about "baby-sitting" Malfoy?

I sat back in my seat and stared at Harry. He was now sitting staring out the window of the compartment, his untidy black hair sticking up in the back and everywhere else on his head. His green eyes lay fixed outside the window. I found myself wishing he'd look at me again. Really look at me….

That's when I looked around and realized the awkwardness of the situation. We were alone….

I finally tapped Harry's knee, causing him to jump about three feet into the air.

"Hm?" he asked, looking quite distracted.

"So, what are you're goals for this year?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

He didn't look at me, as if he would miss something. "Surviving in one peace," he replied briskly. He continued to stare out the window. "And to keep my sister away from that Deatheater scum."

"Oh, Harry," I protested, getting a bit annoyed. "Leave the girl alone. I'm pretty sure she can handle Malfoy."

"Doesn't give her the right to be his friend," he blurted. I raised an eyebrow. That had to be the craziest thing I had ever heard.

"I doubt she wants to be friends, Harry," I explained. I shifted in my seat. "I just – maybe she just sees something we don't."

Must…control…big…mouth….

Harry adjusted his seating so he could face me properly. I was getting nervous. The only secrets I was ever good at keeping was anything that had to do with the Order or Dumbledore's Army. So if it wasn't hexed to cause harmful side-effect unless she kept silent, I had issues keeping git to myself. But I had promised Karry. I was holding on for as long as possible.

"What's going on?" he asked. I gulped. Breath, Ginny.

"What do you mean," I asked innocently. Big mistake. None of us Weasleys were good at feigning innocence. I figured it was worth a try though.

Suddenly, Harry frowned at me. I kept my face as straight as possible. "You know who was fighting the other night, don't you?" I asked in a low voice.

I bit my lip. "No-,"

"It was Malfoy, wasn't it? Karry and Malfoy?"

I looked away from him. Damn I sucked at this. This royally sucked; period. I looked over to the adjacent compartment. "I promised her," she repeated.

"You've known me longer," he blurted without thinking – yeah that had everything to do with it. "What's she doing hanging with Malfoy anyway? I know they didn't fight the whole night. What did they talk about, Ginny?"

"It wasn't anything," I said angrily. He was really pissing me off.

"Ginny-,"

"She doesn't see Malfoy like we do, Harry!" I cried. "I don't know why, she just doesn't see an evil murdering Deatheater or a filthy Slytherin ferret. We've told her about him, and yet she doesn't even see a bully. I don't know what's going on in your crazy sister's head but she just can't believe Draco Malfoy is a killer!"

I was on my feet now, fuming relentlessly. Harry rose slowly, staring into my eyes. God, I wished he wouldn't do that. "That doesn't change what he's done to us," I said, sitting back down. I looked back to the compartment. "People like Malfoy don't change. He will always be a bully and a ferret." I sat down, trying to get calm. "And a Slytherin."

I sighed, being very skeptical. He was being way too stubborn and over-protective. "You don't own her, Harry. If she ends up being friends then so be it. It seems your trying to make up for times you weren't together. You're both seventeen and have your own lives and opinions. As I said before, Karry can handle herself."

Harry glanced back at Karry. He didn't seem to want to believe me, even though I knew I was right. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

He should have known by now that I was far to blunt to say something just to make someone feel better.

"What do you want me to say? That Karry will soon see Malfoy for the git he is."

He smiled at me. Great, that was what he wanted. "Yes," he said.

I buried my face into my hands, but was doing it to hide my smile. I looked back up at him. He was so handsome.

"You're impossible," she stated.

We stared at each other in complete silence. His eyes locked onto mine. I knew his feeling, and I knew mine. But, according to him, we could never be. At least, not until You-Know-Who was gone.

My eyes fell upon his lips. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I couldn't. Not now. I couldn't risk it.

The compartment door slid open. Harry and I jumped as Luna and Neville entered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doesn't Harry seriously need to get a grip? Good God! But as u can see, Ginny and Karry r going to be good friends.

I have a date with my boyfriend tomorrow! Yay! Anyways, I hope u like this chapter.

And plz review and stuff!


	17. 17 Draco

I realized today that my English teacher is the route of all evil. She made me go through a whole bunch of crap to find an assignment she lost cuz it got mixed up w/ other stuff. Grrr. But I saw my boyfriend Saturday and other stuff's been coming up so that's y updates haven't been so frequent.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. But then I introduce fire to a legal document, but it turns out to be my birth certificate, causing me to be deported back to Antarctica. Crap.

We're off to see the wizards….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

Tonks left the compartment slowly, eyeing me with every step. Shit, it wasn't like I was constantly planning an escape. Where would I go anyway? But Tonks thought she had to be careful now that I had my wand back for school.

As I sat in my seat, continuing to read my book, I heard the compartment door slid open again. I shifted my eyes only slightly. I didn't have to see the whole figure to know who it was. Her olive skin hands were enough.

"Are you stalking me now, Potter-girl?" I remarked, turning a page in the book. I was trying to ignore her, and usually with her type I wouldn't have to try.

"Tonks told me to come," she answered, sounding almost innocent. I felt her sit beside me, not too close but not exceedingly far.

I grunted. That woman just wouldn't let me be. "Don't bother. I don't need a baby-sitter. I can take care of myself." I looked at her, expressionless. "I don't need anybody."

She stared at me, as if wondering about what I had said. I meant what I said, though. I didn't need anybody.

"I figured," she said as I returned to my book, "but I wanted to talk to you anyway."

I raised an eyebrow at her. She was joking right? "You expect me to believe that the sister of the so-called Chosen One-," I said her brother's many titles as if it was coated with ear wax – "wants to talk to Deatheater spawn." I sat and waited for her answer. Shockingly, she nodded solemnly.

"And if you would like to know," Potter-girl replied, "I don't see you as Deatheater spawn."

I raised an eyebrow again. "then what do you see me as."

"Just a guy who's had it rough."

I blinked, not believing my ears. I tucked my left arm deeper into my school robes and secured it near my leg. I stared out at nothing in particular. "You're very mistaken."

I felt Potter-girl eyes upon my arm. I know what she was thinking if she knew. Wait, did she know? I didn't think she did. If she did, she probably wouldn't be talking to me.

"why do they hate you," I heard her ask.

Well, that answered my question….

I saw that Lovegood girl and Longbottom enter the compartment Potter and Weaslette were in. I saw something shimmer from her hair. I'd admit, the girl wasn't bad looking, just…odd.

I pondered what Potter-girl asked me for a moment. Actually, I was distracting myself from the question. My old habit of getting angry was coming back, though my rational side knew she meant nothing by it. Why the hell did she want to know that for? You think she'd just listen to her brother obediently.

I tucked my left arm more tightly nest to my leg. "didn't they tell you?" I asked, not looking at her.

Potter-girl blinked. "They told me some things," she began. "You've called Hermione a Mudblood, made Harry's life miserable and humiliated ron on a daily basis. However," She looked at me, "that's the past." She grinned at me. "Then again, I was wondering what you would have in store for me."

I almost smiled back at her, but I caught myself. I turned away, rebuilding my wall.

"Well, that's why, Potter-girl," I replied, flipping a page I hadn't even read. "Your brother hates me because I'm a hateful person."

Potter-girl blinked at me. She didn't seem to get things, did she?

We sat there in silence for a while. Potter-girl read over my shoulder as I turned another page to when Sean confessed his love to Gretchen during the Quidditch Cup final.

"This is my favorite part in the whole book," Potter-girl said blissfully.

I turned to her and she looked straight into my eyes. How could she look at me so easily without thinking I was a horrible monstrous excuse for a human being?

She turned from my gaze. She must have realized the awkwardness of all this.

"I'm bored," she stated. "Let's play 20 questions."

I stared at her. "What?"

"Come on, Malfoy, I'm sure you can think of some great stuff," Potter-girl continued. I continued to stare. "You could laugh at me."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to play the game, but maybe making fun of Potter-girl will get her to realize who I really am.

My stomach squirmed uncomfortably as I thought that. I ignored it.

"Sure," I answered. "why not?"

"Wicked," Potter-girl said happily. "I'll go first. Erm…when's your birthday?"

"September 11," I answered.

Potter-girl blinked. "that's a really unlucky day to have your birthday on."

"How's that?" I asked indifferently.

"Spend some time in the Muggle-world and you'll see." She looked out for a moment then came back. "favorite color?"

I blinked at her. I was starting to think she had her own secrets. Then I answered, "Blue."

"Favorite book?"

I looked down at the large book in my lap. "this one," I muttered.

"Are you serious?" she asked in amazement.

I felt a bit of offense from her remark. "Yes I am, Potter-girl," I snapped, pulling away.

"No, no, it's just," she said slowly, "it's my favorite book, too."

Hmm. This was getting way too ironic.

"Anyways," Potter-girl continued. She went into thought. "If you knew you would be stranded on an island, and you could only bring three things, what would you bring?"

I blinked at her. "What kind of ludicrous question is that?"

"Just answer it," Potter-girl said, folding her arms.

"Fine," I hesitated for a moment. What would I bring? "My wand," I glanced my family ring on my hand, " My ring and…," the third thing took the longest, but I finally remembered, "the picture of my mum that I keep with me every where."

"May I see it?" Potter-girl asked.

"Why?" I said askance.

"I just want to see it."

I watched her face at I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mother's photo. I held it out for her to see.

"Wow," Potter-girl said breathlessly. "She was so beautiful." She looked at me. "You have her eyes."

I stared at her for moment. Why did she care? I turned away. No, she didn't care. She was just being nosey.

"I'm really sorry, Malfoy," I heard Potter-girl say. Her hand slipped over mine. It was as if I had been touched by a searing flame. I jerked away from her out of reflex from my past.

"Don't touch me, half-blood!" I snapped.

I expected her to act indignant at my recoil, but that wasn't what happened. Potter-girl just stared at me. I looked back at her, and what I saw surprised me. There was no anger, no pity. Just pure compassion.

Potter-girl cleared her throat. "Well, I'm out of questions for the moment. You have a go."

I relaxed a bit. "Okay," I said. "Erm…your birthday."

"July 31, same as Harry's."

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Slytherin color?"

"I just think it's pretty, alright?"

I continued to smirk as I said. "who's your best friend."

"don't have one."

I stared. "what?"

"I don't have one at the moment," she said, turning away. "Next question."

I blinked. "Okay…erm…favorite animal?"

"Snake," she answered. "Or dragon."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" I asked, folding my arms.

"It has nothing to do with you," Potter-girl answered. "I've always liked snakes and dragons."

My conceited side bubbled up. "You must like me a lot, then."

"Dunno. I don't know you well enough yet."

That surprised me greatly. I thought she'd snub me for sure. I thought a little more before I said, "What's your greatest desire?"

"Now _you're_ trying to be funny."

"Maybe," I said with a smirk. "I answered that stupid island question, now answer mine.

"Fine," Potter-girl said in frustration. She looked out into nothingness. "To find someone," she began. "Some who understands me beyond Alan and Ruela Larson's daughter, or Harry Potter's long lost twin sister." She sighed. "Someone who loves me…just for me."

I stared at her for a long time, pondering her answer. It was weird to see her like this. She seemed so…alone.

The world must really be nearing it's end, because how else could a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, A Potter and a Malfoy, the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived and the Deatheater Ferret be in the same boat?

No, we weren't in the same boat. It was different. We will never be the same.

Never….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is a great chapter. I bet ur beginning to get the summary now.

I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much lately. I have the same problem as many authors do. School starts and we have no time for fun. –sigh- I miss summer. Newayz hope u likey.

Good things come to those who review….


	18. 18 Harry

Ladies and gentlemen, the fun is about to begin. We are now (finally) nearing where Karry gets sorted. But first, I drive you insane with waiting. Also, there's a surprise involving Neville and Luna. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: Who owns Harry Potter? Not me.

If u wanna alter novels clap ur hands….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

Luna looked very different than she did last year. Her hair was a sleeker dark blonde but still wavy. She also sported a blue barrette that went very well with her Ravenclaw etched robes. She sat beside Ginny and gave her a smile.

"Do you like it?" she asked us in general, indicating the sapphire bird-wing that pulled a few locks of her hair behind her ear. "The store keeper said it once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Father had some left over money from the last article he's sold so he allowed me to have it." She sighed a little. "I'm not too fond of the sparkling but father says it makes me look like Mother."

"I think it's beautiful, Luna," Ginny said with a smile. I nodded in agreement. Being a guy I could really say much about a hair barrette. But it was very becoming on Luna.

I turned to Neville, "So, how was you're holiday?"

"Not so good,' Neville said running his hands through his dark hair. "Gram went crazy with security at the house, though I told her it would do no good. Then it got worse once my school letter came. He looked up at the ceiling. "I think she's really worried about me."

"Well, look at what happened to your parents," I stated gently. "She has every right to be."

"See, I told you that very same thing in my letter," Luna said. She took out a rolled up copy of The Quibbler and began to read it upside down.

I looked at Ginny to see if she caught Luna's words. Letters? Since when did those tow write to each other?

We both gave Neville and Luna questioning looks.

"We…er," Neville began slowly. "We're…erm…going out."

"Really?" Ginny squealed suddenly.

"when did that happen?" I asked excitedly. I realized once I had asked the question, that the better question was how it happened. Luna never seemed the type to go out with anyone, and Neville didn't seem like he would ask anyone.

"Around end of last year," Luna replied over The Quibbler. "We were sort of drawn together." She looked at Neville and smiled her dreamy smile. He smiled back.

I saw Luna glance at me. I turned from her gaze immediately. I knew it wasn't fair that Neville and Luna could be together and we couldn't. But…it was the only way….

"So," Neville asked, "when do we get to meet your sister?"

I bit my lip and glared over at the compartment where Karry and Malfoy sat. I looked back at Neville. "You'll have to wait until later. Right now she's in that other compartment with Malfoy." My eyes caught Ginny rolling her eyes. I rolled mine as well, irritate with Ginny was acting.

…………………………………………..

We finally arrived at Hogwarts a while after. I felt myself boiling inside. Either Tonks never found that trolly or Karry just didn't come back. Already being upset, I went with the first one.

We trotted off the train and onto the platform. Ron and Hermione went ahead to go to Professor McGonagall. It wasn't bad, though. Ron had no idea what a Head boy was supposed to do. I couldn't quite see how he got the position.

Karry caught up with me. She gave me a bright smile, which I did not return.

"where have you been?" I asked coldly.

Karry seemed confused. "well, tonks came back, but she wanted me to stay and talk," she answered simply.

Yeah…right….

"Okay," I said, feeling very skeptical. "How was hanging out with Malfoy?"

"I wasn't hanging out with him, Harry. I was merely sitting with him while Tonks was gone-,"

"didn't seem that way to me," I rounded, my voice rising.

Karry gaped at me, as if outraged. Where did she get off being outraged? "Oh, grow up, Harry! I hardly even know Malfoy. It's not like I'm planning on being his best friend. The things you, Ron and Hermione have told me have affected my opinion." She folded her arms and changed her tone. "However, he doesn't scream potential murderer to me, for some reason."

I glared at her, completely pissed of at this point. What did she know. She's only had to deal with him for a month or so. I've had to deal with him for seven years. I looked at Ginny, but she had already turn from the scene, keeping herself out of our argument.

"Hello, Hagrid," I heard Ginny say. I turned around completely to see my half-giant friend.

"'Ello thar Ginny," He said happily. "'Ow yeh bin, 'Arry?"

"Good enough," I forced myself to say, brushing off how Karry was irritating me. I saw as Karry stared at Hagrid.

"Hey, you're the guy from the Leaky Cauldron," Karry observed. Hagrid nodded, staring back at Karry. He seemed lost for words.

"Well," Hagrid struggled to say, "like I said, yeh look just like Lily. He gave a giant sigh. "Yeh have yer father's eyes." He stared for a moment longer. He never looked that surprised to see me. Maybe because they had thought she was dead. Hagrid cleared his throat. "Well, er, see yeh around. Firs' years get themselves across the lake." As he began to wander off, another formiliar face approached us, but not at all as friendly. I felt every vain in my body pump red hot loath as Severus Snape came toward us.

"Well, well, the Chosen One actually decided to come to school," Snape said icily. Why the fuck was he back here. "funny. I thought you'd be off getting yourself killed on some foolish escapade."

I took a step forward and Ginny held me back. Karry Looked completely bewildered. Let's see what she thought of this Slytherin son of a bitch. He turned to Karry.

"well, Miss Potter, I will admit you do look remarkably like your mother." He floded his arms. "However, that has nothing to do with what parent you will be the most like."

I looked at Karry, struggling to get out of Ginny grasp – which actually turned of to be difficult, watching for her reaction. She looked completely unfrazzled, which was great because this seemed to make Snape irritated.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" Karry replied coolly. Snape glared at her, realizing that with this statement, Karry was not afraid of a challenge. More importantly, she wasn't afraid of Snape.

"Your not interrogating my god-daughter on her first day, are you Severus?" Remus Lupin said cheerfully, coming to Snape's side. I eased a bit now that Remus was here, as did Karry.

"Oh, Remus, I'm so glad to see you," Karry said sincerely as she embraced him. She pulled away from him then added, "I suppose I'll have to get used to calling you Professor, won't I?"

"Right you are, Karry," Lupin said with a smile. He placed his hand on Karry's shoulder. "anyway, Professor Snape and I are here to escort you. You need to be sorted after all."

"Oh, of course," Karry said. It was obvious to me that she was still uncomfortable. Then she crossed her arms and joked. " So you two are keeping an eye on me? Do you not trust me, Re – Professor Lupin?"

I couldn't help but grin. She had a point. That's the bad thing about siblings, I figured. You couldn't stay mad at them.

"I don't know," Remus said. "Your father was quite the trouble-maker."

Karry turned around to me and smiled and rolled her eyes. I didn't think she really minded being compared to our father. I know I never did. Perhaps she really was a trouble-maker. I guess we'd all find out soon enough. Plus, it was obvious that she really had missed him.

"well, we better be going," Remus said. "You ready, Karry?"

"Oh, yes, I am," Karry beamed. She turned to Ginny and I, "I 'll see you two later, okay?"

"Yeah," Ginny said encouragingly, "at the Gryffindor table!"

Karry cracked a smile, but I could tell she was nervous. I began to think about the Sorting. What if Karry wasn't in Gryffindor? What if she ended up in…Slytherin….

I guess we would just have to wait and see…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm gonna leave you in complete suspense. What House do you think Karry will be in. Wait…the title gives it away. Never mind, I'm retarded.

Harry and Karry's first argument. Oh the drama. But it certainly won't stop there.

Reviews r the meaning of life…okay I'm not that obsessed –twitch- really, I'm not.


	19. 19 Karry

I'm soooo sorry about taking this long. But school and rehearsals have been bombarding me. Also, now I'm freaking out that I have the lead in the next play. Scared much. but, here, after much ado, is another chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Need I say it?

Up, up, and….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

One thing I could see was that Professor Snape was not Harry's favorite person. I couldn't blame him, Snape did kill Dumbledore. Yet, I still couldn't bring myself to make a judgment. I guess I was strange like that.

Remus and Snape led me to the castle and into a small hallway. I began to reminisce about being Sorted. Harry and the others had told me some old hat would be involved. That's not how it worked at Dubius, or at Archibald, and the process at Lavaro had been terribly complicated. But, my main fear was what house I would be put in. What if the hat wasn't as lenient, and said that one of us had to be in Slytherin. God that would drive more tension between us.

"Yes, I had sensed the tension. Harry obviously didn't want me to have anything to do with the likes of Draco Malfoy. I didn't see what the big deal was. Malfoy didn't seem that terrible. Besides, staying away would be difficult now. Malfoy suddenly intrigued me. I now knew his favorite color, his birthday, his middle name – Vladimir, his favorite animal – which, strangely, happened to be a black leopard, his favorite candy, least favorite candy (we both hated Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans with a passion) and…his favorite book.

Our shared liking of The Gryffindor Girl and the Slytherin Seeker was the strangest thing of all. His appearance, and a few of his personality traits, made it clear that he was, indeed, a product of two pure-blood, too-good-for-the-world parents. Yet, there was so much compassion for his mother. He had loved her so much, for she seemed to be the only one who loved him. Was this internally broken boy really capable of murder? No, not from my perspective. He had too much human in him. Too much soul….

Too much heart….

"What are you thinking about, Karry?" Remus asked me suddenly. I turned to him, deciphering my answer.

"Remus," I began slowly. I gave a cautious glance to Snape before continuing. He didn't seem at all interested. "I'm really nervous. What if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

"Do you want to be in Gryffindor?" he asked me. What kind of question was that?

"Of course I do!" I said loudly. "But…Harry was almost in Slytherin, and I'm sure Sirius. I don't know about my parents but," I looked straight into Remus's young blue eyes, "I don't want to be separated from Harry."

"Do you mean separated in general or separated as in being in Slytherin?"

I fell silent and looked away. "You know me too well."

Remus smiled. "Harry will think no different of you, no matter what House you're in."

"Why do I seriously doubt that, Remus?" I blurted.

Remus gave me a concerned stare. "What do you mean by that, Karry?"

I turned my back to him. I didn't want him to see my bitterness about Harry's treatment of Malfoy.

"What's your opinion of Draco Malfoy, Remus?" I asked quickly.

Remus didn't answer right away, probably in shock. "Well…he seems to just be a very misguided young man. There's good in him…somewhere…I'm sure."

I turn back to him sluggishly. He was the first person to agree with my opinion on Malfoy.

"And your opinion, Miss Potter?" Snape muttered from across the hall. I stared at him for a moment before answering.

"The same thing," I said truthfully. "He has good in him; he's just…not had a very good life."

Snape came forward and stood in front of me. Was he trying to intimidate me? I had never been easily intimidated.

"So," Snape said tartly, "you are saying though he is the son of two very merciless Deatheaters and he associates himself with the likes of Deatheaters, followers of the Dark Lord, that you do not see Mr. Malfoy as a murderer?"

Remus appeared anxious for a moment. He knew better than that. I could take care of myself.

"No," I said calmly to Snape. "I do not think Malfoy is capable of murder."

Snape paused for a moment. "Perhaps you are like your mother, Miss Potter," he said, turning around to return to his place at the wall, "just as foolish."

"Or just as fair," I replied. Snape turned to me in shock. He must have never had a student rebuttal him so efficiently yet so quietly.

Suddenly the door that led into our hallway opened. Hagrid beamed at me.

"Thar ready for yeh," he said.

I took a breath and looked at Remus. He gave me a look of pure confidence. I began to think how quickly the regular Sorting had gone. Probably because of so many parents didn't want to send the children to a Dumbledore-less Hogwarts. I couldn't blame them, especially with having his murderer being one of the teachers.

We walked up tons of stairs and down many corridors until we came to these huge double-doors. I held my breath.

This was it…

"We'll go on inside," Remus said, kissing my brow. "I'll see you later." He and Snape disappeared behind the doors.

"Students," rang a strict feminine voice. "This year already holds many changes, but this one will probably be the most tolerable. We have a transfer student who has come to us from the Dubius Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Dublin, Ireland. I believe you will recognize her name, and I hope you will make her feel welcomed. Many of you may recognize her name." the voice paused to take a breath. "Ladies and gentlemen, Karry Potter."

Slowly the oak doors opened. I looked about the large great hall. Hundreds of eyes looked at me. I felt myself suddenly froze. As much as I loved being the center of attention, this was scaring me out of my wits. For the first time in my life, I was nervous to the point of being terrified.

I looked over to the new deputy headmaster. I remembered him now! He taught Transfiguration at Lavaro. I wonder why he was working here now. Most likely Lavaro had closed. They had never had a strong defense against the Dark Arts. I took a breath, and turned to Malfoy. His gaze caught mine as he flipped his icy hair. What a conceited freak.

I'd fix that….

Finally, I looked at Harry, boring my hazel eyes into his green, hoping he would understand my plea for assistance. He gave me a grin and a brotherly wink. I took another breath, turning away from him. As I reunited with my confidence, I strutted to the hat.

I was ready….

As I strutted down the aisle, I began to notice many of the guys checking me out. I caught Harry slapping one of his friends up-side the head. I smirked. He was going to have to do a lot of that. I looked back at Malfoy. He had his eyes on me, too. Well, one thing was certain; these boys were going to have to watch out. I wasn't an easy girl. In fact, I'd drive them damn near madness….and love every moment of it.

God, maybe I should be in Slytherin….

Then again that could be taken as cleverness so I could be in Ravenclaw….

Is making other people work hard considered hard work because then I could be a Hufflepuff….

Maybe I'll just stick to Gryffindor….

Okay, I was getting myself nervous again. And turning back was not my thing, nor was it an option. I stepped up to the stool and sat down on it. I felt the old ruddy thing fall upon my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And the anticipation kills u. Muhahaha!

Ooh, I went to see happy feet and I saw a preview for the next HP movie! Eek! It was so awesome! Woot!!!!! And I know who will be playing Bellatrix Lestrange. This is gonna be so kick ass!

Don't get discouraged because of late updates. Plz keep reviewing!


	20. 20 Harry

You actually see Harry be a brother here. He really cares about Karry…just not who she talks to. Over-protective little…--deep breath—okay, I'm better.

Okay, I check my reviews after a long time of not doing so, and someone said something about Harry being in love with Karry. I don't know how ppl r interpreting this at all but that is NOT my intention at all! Incest is gross! EW! And as for Harry being jerky, I have clearly stated his reasoning. He doesn't want his sister associating with his enemy. I am NOT Harry bashing. The side u take is entirely yours. I have not chosen it for you.

**Disclaimer**: I will own Harry Potter when pigs fly. –points wand at pig—Wingardium Leviosa! –Large stone hits Itsuka in the head and J.K. Rowling laughs--

Somewhere over the Dark Mark….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

"You know what I just realized, mate?" Ron said as Karry walked down the aisle. "You're sister is really -,"

I gave him a dirty look.

"A fine young woman that shouldn't be messed with," Ron saved.

"Forget that, she's bloody hot!" Dean Thomas said loudly. I turned the look on him. Ron gave him a you-must-be-an-idiot look.

"Did-did I say she's bloody hot?" Dean stuttered. "I-I-I meant _these_ where bloody hot," he pointed to his empty plate, "from conduction and…." He enveloped his mouth and went into silence. I turned back to my sister. She was sitting on the stool, cross-legged, looking prim and proper, though she wasn't fooling anyone. Professor Bacchus placed the hat on her head.

I wondered what the Hat was saying to her. Was it saying the same the same thing it said to me? I got on edge. What if she ended up in Slytherin? Would that change everything?

The sad thing was I couldn't find anything that told me that it would be alright if she was in Slytherin. That simple thing would ultimately divide us. We couldn't be divided after just being united.

Finally, the Hat's shout rang across the Great Hall. "Gryffindor!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered and applauded. I jumped up and down like a crazy person on drugs. Karry jumped up from the stool and ran straight into my arms.

"I'm a Gryffindor, Harry!" she squealed. "I can't believe it!"

"Come on I told you would be," I said happily.

Neville scooted over from beside me to make room for Karry. She sat at my right while Ron remained at my left. Hermione was across from me and Ginny across from Karry.

"Dean Thomas," Dean said grinning from Hermione's other side. "I'm trying out for the Quidditch team this year," he eyed Ron. "Keeper."

"Really?" Karry said as the food appeared before us. "From what I hear Ron will give you a run for your money."

Ron turned to Karry with an expression of gratitude. Parvati Patil handed her hand to Karry.

"Parvati Patil," she said cheerfully. Karry smiled and shook Parvati's hand. "Will you be trying out for the Quidditch team?" Parvati asked.

"Absolutely," Karry answered. "If anything I hope I can be the Alternate Seeker."

"Oh, thank God," said Lavender Brown beside Parvati.

"God knows Harry needs one!' Ron joked. Everyone laughed. I looked at Ron.

"Shut up, Ron," I said, comically, nudging him with my arm.

"Well, Harry, with the mixture of jinxed brooms, rouge Bludgers, and dementors," Hermione stated. "It's a miracle you ever caught the Snitch."

We all laughed again, even me. Hermione was right. That was a miracle.

It was also a miracle that I was even alive….

Sometimes, I wished my destiny would stay out of my mind, but I knew it wouldn't. This was what I had to do. I began to wonder what Karry's part would be in all this. She couldn't help me do my job. I was meant to do this alone.

But I knew she would be just as stubborn as the rest of my group.

…………………………..

We finally arrived at the common room later on. Everyone else had gone off to bed, yet Karry and I were too busy talking animatedly about ourselves. I talked about my adventures; she talked about her not so dangerous ones. Yet, on an emotional status, our experiences turned out equal.

Then we got on the subject of Sirius. I told her how he was murdered my Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries. She nodded silently. I hadn't expected her to show grief. The only godfather she ever knew was Remus.

"Oh, that reminds me," Karry said, digging through her blouse. "I wanted to show you something."

She pulled out a gold heart-shaped locket and held it out for me to see. On the back was a Snitch flying in a repeated pattern. On the front were the neatly engraved letters L.E.

"As I'm sure you've figured out it was mum's," she said. "I never knew whose was or why I had it, but I knew it had to have come from my real family." She looked in to eyes. "I haven't opened it yet. I wanted you to see it, too." She looked back down at the locket. With her finger, she traced over L.E. the initials J. P. Sparkles flew around locket at an unbelievable pace. Suddenly, the clasp clicked open.

Karry reached over and, delicately, open the locket. The first picture was of a young married couple in their wedding attire. The groom was in very fine dress robes and had jet black hair that stuck up in the back and bright hazel eyes. The bride was in a white gown, which made her red hair even my vibrant. Her eyes were sparkling green and almond-shaped.

"Wow, is that her?" Karry gasped in shock. "She's beautiful. There is no way I look like her."

"Believe me, you do," I assured her. "At least now people can bother you about looking like Mum instead of bothering me about looking like Dad."

"Well, you do look a lot like him," Karry replied frankly. I rolled my eyes before looking back at the locket.

"Hey, that's us!" I proclaimed, pointing to the second frame. In it lied two babies, one boy, one girl. The boy had thick jet black hair that stuck up all over the place and was dress in dark green baby robes. The girl's hair was fiery red and tied up in a sprig on top of her head.

"You were a fat baby," Karry humored.

"I was not," I protested.

"Honestly, Harry, how can such a fat kid turn into such a lanky guy?"

"Cut it out, Karry," I insisted. Then I pointed to herself as a baby. "Your one to talk, carrot-top!"

"Hey, it darkened," Karry replied. "I improved to normalcy. You went from one extreme to the next."

"Just flip the thing," I said, sighing. Karry grinned a very James Potter grin as she flipped the flap in the middle. We noticed the picture of a young Sirius and Remus.

"Whoa," Karry gasped. "Remus looked so young. And he still has those blue eyes." She hesitated before pointing to the other young man. "So…that's Sirius?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I think you would have liked him. He was our dad's right hand man in everything." I sighed and looked at the last frame. Karry glanced at it, too. It was empty.

Karry developed a rather disappointed look on her face. "She never put in the last picture." She sighed, shutting the locket and burying it back in her blouse.

I stared at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what her emotion right now might be. Though we were twins, we were still strangers, and I hadn't figured out how to figure Karry out. Maybe she just wanted so badly to know person everyone said she looked like. I knew how that was. She seemed to need knowledge about my mother. Our mother.

I don't think it hit me until that moment that this brave but lost girl was my sister, the daughter of Lily and James Potter, Karry Lorelei.

"Oh goodness!" Karry said, rising quickly from the couch. "I better get to bed. Want to make a good impression."

Good impression? That didn't sound very Potter. Maybe she meant good impression so the rest of the year people would lay off of her when she made bad things happen.

"Good night," Karry called to me, going up the stairs.

"Night," I replied.

I probably spent another hour or so just sitting there, thinking about today. In just the past few months a lot of changes had entered my life. And I knew a lot more would come but there was one that would be the most tolerable.

I was no longer the only one left….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love this chapter. And there's more funny stuff to come. Nest is Draco. No, I'm not going back to routine, I just need u to get something or u'll get confused.


	21. 21 Draco

I believe we are going to see some self-arguing with Draco. And it's going to be fun.

Btw, the end of PotC2 made me very mad. I like writing cliff-hangers, not suffering through them. Yes I'm a loser and I just saw the movie this recently.

Thank u to all my reviewers! I do this for u!

**Disclaimer**: the tacos say I don't own it…and the tacos are never wrong.

Run to insanity…I mean safety!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

I sat on the sofa in the common room; my head leaned back so I was looking at the ceiling. I wasn't really thinking about anything. I just wanted to be alone, like I had a choice in the matter. Everyone had abandoned me, even Pansy.

Wait a minute. Who the fuck cared about Pansy?! Like I said, she was nothing more than a gold-digger and a slut. I couldn't give less of a damn about Pansy Parkinson. Besides, I had my sites set on a more interesting and – perhaps worthy? – prey.

Her favorite candy was Chocolate Frogs and she claimed to have a knack for writing songs and dancing. Her favorite food was sushi – quite an acquired taste. She loved Seeking to death and had to be the most damned stubborn girl on the face of the planet. I knew her birthday, her favorite color and…her favorite book….

I would admit that our shared liking of The Gryffindor Girl of the Slytherin Seeker was uncanny, maybe even eerie, but I didn't think it meant a thing. A favorite book doesn't bring two people together in some cosmic insanity. It was just a book. It meant nothing.

Nothing….

Okay, so I couldn't say I hated Potter-girl, or that I even really strongly disliked her, but I didn't like her either. And even if I did, which I didn't, it wouldn't matter, especially now. She was a Gryffindor, I was a Slytherin. Potter, Malfoy. Auror's daughter, Deatheater's son. No book, no similarities; nothing in the world would change that.

Suddenly I heard foot steps behind me. They sounded like they were trying to be quiet. I turned around to see my old "friends" Crabbe and Goyle. They stopped dead as I stared at them, their eyes staring at the ground, looking extremely guilty. Crabbe dug his toe into the floor. I wondered if he really thought he could get through.

"What the fuck do the two of you want?" I asked sharply. My statement seemed to have shocked them, for they started a bit, and then they hesitated before answering.

"Himes is…is a really…well a jerk and…" Goyle said lowly. I rolled my eyes. That was the understatement of the century.

"No shit," I snapped, beginning to turn around, but then Crabbe spoke.

"Look, Draco, we're…really sorry about…you know," he said, actually sounding sincere. "Besides, Himes thinks messing with Potter and his gang is no fun and boring."

I turned to the two of them with interest. "Does he?" Good. Messing with them was my turf. And especially messing with one member in particular as of now. I went into thought for a second, staring at their faces. They both looked genuinely guilty. I decided I mind as well be generous. Besides, I needed some allies, and I was not about to stoop down and ask Karry Potter.

"Come on, you two," I said rising, "Let's get to bed."

"You, you mean it?" Goyle said hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, now don't get mushy on me or I'll reconsider," I stated as we went up stairs to the boy's dorms.

Now, what was I planning now that I had my old posse back? Just use your imagination.

Muhahahahaha!

Okay, back to being cool.

……………………..

The next day started out ridiculous. My first class was Transfiguration and I was stuck with actually having to do my own work. All my smart people had left me. Damn, this was so bloody screwed up. Even Potions got on my nerves. I couldn't understand a single thing Snape was talking about, which was very rare. I was never bad in Potions. It was my best subject.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I was walking down the hall just minding my own business, paying the closest attention of course, when Granger decided to bump into me! What a fucking klutz. So, I did what I always did.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood," I blurted. Granger gaped at me and reached for her wand to fling a spell at me, but Weaslette held her back. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Of course, I had forgotten one fatal variable in my behavior: Potter-girl.

It was the weirdest thing to see a little slender girl charge at me like an elephant whose baby I had injured. I kept walking, trying not to pay attention to the fact that her skirt was certainly not regulation, but she caught up to me, grabbing me by the robes and slamming me into the wall.

Now should I have thought good things or bad things right now? By the pissed off look on her face, most likely bad.

"What the fuck do you think you're-," I tried to say, but the girl cut me off.

"Unless you didn't catch this vibe before, let me make this perfectly clear. Hermione Granger happens to be my friend so what you did back there," she paused to shake her head, "not a good idea."

What the fuck? Who in the bloody hell did this girl think she was?! "You better let go of me or-."

Suddenly, I felt her tightening my tie, choking me. Not lethally choking me but choking me all the same.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. Well, then, let me clarify all the more. If I catch messing with Hermione or Ron or any mine and my brother's friends or my brother, himself, there will be serious hell to pay."

I stared at her. Was she serious? What was she thinking, threatening me? I raised an eyebrow at her, annoyed but, somewhat amused.

"Do you think you scare me, Potter-girl?" I asked with a smirk.

"For your sake," she replied releasing me, "I hope so." She back away from me and began to walk off. Oh no you don't. I grasped her wrist and threw her into the wall myself. Just as Potter turned the corner, in fact. Granger and Weaslette and held him back as he gave me a very pissed off look as I interrogated his sister. I smirked at him, just to make it worse. I turned to Potter-girl, pinning her into the wall, our noses were only inches apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muhahaha! Another lovely cliff hanger. What could possibly happen! Hee hee! Also, Christmas holidays are coming up so I'll be able to update very soon. So plz, no torches and pitch forks


	22. 22 Ginny

Oh my gosh, this chapter is funny. I read it to my boyfriend and he thought so, and I hope you do, too. Oh, and Karry has a potty-mouth, too.

**Disclaimer**: all characters – except Karry and Professor Bacchus – are owned by J.K. Rowling. But I can still bend them to do what I want! Muhahahahaha!

If you like to talk to mandrakes….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

Okay, this wasn't turning out well. First of all, Karry was pinned against a wall by Malfoy, which already was borderline of horrible. Then Harry, Ron, and few other Gryffindor guys were ready to gang up on them. And with only Hermione and me to hold them back, it wasn't pretty.

"For heaven's sake, Ronald," Hermione protested. "You're Head Boy. You're supposed to be a role model!"

"Yeah, and I'm going to model how to beat Malfoy's face in!" Ron replied.

"Let go of me, Ginny," Harry commanded. I gave a look of "you-must-be-joking."

"Why, so you can do something stupid?" I asked sarcastically

"Karry needs help," Harry protested.

I rolled my eyes. "She's fine, Harry." I turned to the scene to make sure Karry really was fine. Hers and Malfoy's noses were inches from each other, and she held a consistent glare on her face.

"Let me let you in on a little secret, Golden Twin," Malfoy said slowly. "I couldn't give less of a damn about you or Potter or Granger or any Gryffindor for that matter. So unless," I watched as Malfoy pressed himself against Karry, "you want to find yourself in a very undesirable situation, I suggest you stay the fuck out of my way."

"Okay, that's it," I said, springing into action myself.

"What happened to she can handle herself," Harry asked, trying to get through the crowd that formed thanks to other people not wanting Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and now me, to do anything stupid.

"It's gotten out of hand," I answered.

"You better get the FUCK OFF ME BEFORE I REALLY CAUSE YOU SOME DAMAGE YOU DAMN PERVERTED FERRET ASSHOLE!!!" Karry shouted into Malfoy's face. Malfoy seemed completely unabashed, and merely smirked.

"Miss Potter!" Snape bellowed. Leave it to Snape blame the Gryffindor. Good thing at least Hermione was able to drag Harry and Ron off while I wasn't looking.

Wait a minute. Aw, dammit, I was going to be late for class.

"Mr. Malfoy," Remus called from the other side of the corridor. Oh, thank god, there might be a fair fight after all.

"Now you really better get off, Malfoy," Karry warned. Malfoy's smirk merely got wider.

"Oh, please, Potter-girl, do you honestly think I would do anything to you?"

_I honest think you would_, I thought. I saw that I wouldn't be the only one late. Crabbe and Goyle were across the corridor as well. Karry broke herself free just as the teachers approached them, Bacchus joining the crew.

"What on earth is happening here?" Remus asked, folding his arms and staring Karry down. At least he knew better than to think her innocent.

"Look, Re – er - Professor, it's was Malfoy who started it!" Karry proclaimed.

"Did not!" Malfoy yelled rather childishly. "Professor Snape it was Potter-girl who attacked me!"

"Only because you called Hermione that word!"

"And was that any reason to resort to violence?" Malfoy replied, feigning innocence quite poorly.

"It was a completely viable reason to-,"

"Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy, could you not argue like that?!" Bacchus interrupted. The two were silenced. "Now, I think I know how to solve this. Five points from Slytherin for instigating the matter Mr. Malfoy."

"What?!" Malfoy blurted. I stifled a laugh.

"And five points from Gryffindor for retaliating."

Karry folded her arms in understanding. I understood, too. She was just as much to blame. I saw Bacchus's eyes fall upon me. "And it'll be another five if you don't get to class, Miss Weasley."

I gave him my most Weasley-ish grin as I turned the corner. But before I was out of hearing range I heard him say to Karry and Malfoy. "Oh, and you both will serve detention together."

"WHAT?!" the two of them cried.

Oh shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am dishing out the cliff hangers now! Hee hee! If you want to know how this is going to work out, keep reading! And reviewing!


	23. 23 Hermione

After so long of waiting, ur finally getting what you desire: what Hermione thinks of all this insanity. This ought to be interesting.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Nuff said.

In a world of pure annihilation….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HERMIONE

Who on this earth did Karry Lorelei Potter think she was! Making this situation bigger than it was. Yes, I was going to retaliate, but I lost myself there for a moment. After Ginny had stopped me, I was planning on traveling the rest of way to Herbology in peace. Then Karry had to go on that insane rampage, causing Harry and Ron and several other Gryffindors to almost be late for class. Luckily I got the two of them out of there. Honestly, they can be so…impulsive.

I could hardly concentrate as we were learning how to replant monkswood. I guess with Remus back they were taking precautions I suppose. Or maybe it was just part of the seventh year curriculum. Whatever the reason, Ron obviously didn't care. He was already fast asleep. I guess since he agreed to not try out for Keeper this year, due to how many duties we would have, he decided he could slack off in school. Oh, what an idiot. I certainly was not going to put up with that.

He sure was cute when he was sleeping, though.

Anyway, Karry said she had decided to tryout for Keeper herself, saying it was her second best position. I told her she had better clear that up with Harry and to prepare for Dean to become a competitive little git. Luckily, Lavender informed me that she had convinced him to change his mind as well. Why? She and Dean were now going out.

Lord, was everyone starting out their seventh year in couples? I had found out from Ginny about Luna and Neville. What's next? Parvati and Seamus? Actually I was hoping more that Harry and Ginny might get back together, but I knew that that most likely wouldn't happen for a long time. Besides, I knew what everyone was thinking. Even Ron, as oblivious as he was, knew what they were thinking. I bet even Karry did. Or she would if she wasn't preoccupied with frustrating the rest of us with her weirdness about Malfoy.

Speak of the devil. Karry walked into the greenhouse slowly, looking to where we were sitting. Surprisingly, Harry didn't look angry at her. He looked more worried than anything. Prof. Sprout looked up from her paper work.

"I'm not going to take any points away this time, Miss Potter," she explained sharply. "Prof. Bacchus has already informed me that you have been punished. Same goes for you Mr. Malfoy." She added this as Malfoy walked in behind Karry.

And let the whispers begin….

Karry took her seat at Harry's other side. Almost immediately, Harry took out a role of parchment and scribbled the message: **are you okay?** Before he gave it to Karry as she caught up on the notes, I snatched it up and put, _what were you thinking!_

Karry scanned the messages, wrote her response, and returned it to the two of us. Usually I'd disapprove of passing notes in class, but this was an emergency. Also, I had mastered multi-tasking. I stared at the page. Goodness she had awful handwriting for a girl.

_**Look, I'm sorry about that. But when he said that to u, Hermione, it pissed me off. **_

**It's alright. It's understandable. Told u he was an ass**

_That didn't give her any right to attack him like that, Harry_.

**Sure it did. He was asking for it. He's been asking for it.**

**_Look, u two, ur both right. He deserved it for what he said, but I will admit I didn't_** **_exactly handle it in the best way_**. She gave a frustrated sigh. **_I'm paying for it too._**

**How's that?** Harry wrote with an added look of confusion.

Karry sighed again. She gave Harry and I a look of "you sure about this?" then she wrote down her answer.

_**We have detention together.**_

"No bloody way!" Harry cried out.

"Shh!" I scolded. Prof. Sprout gave us a very disapproving look. Harry took a deep breath and seemed to calm himself down. He took the parchment from Karry again and the two of them continued their own conversation. I went back to doing my work. Someone had to tell Ron what happened. And it was always me.

I looked down at the sleeping red-head beside me. I let out a small giggle as I noticed that he was drooling all over the place. Ron Weasley had to be the most lazy, hopeless, silly and incompetent guy on the face of the planet.

But he was my lazy, hopeless, silly and incompetent guy.

I'm quite sure that wasn't surprising in the least, though it was for me when I realized. Though the question was when it began. When did the arguments go from actual debates over differences of opinion, to a way for covering up for our real feelings? When did I really begin to see Ronald Weasley in a new light? Was it just last year, when I couldn't stand seeing him with Lavender? Or was it when I realized how angry it made me that he never asked me to the Yule Ball? I didn't know anymore. And I know what you're thinking. The question isn't how or when it happened; it's what I'm going to do about it. Well, I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it….

Absolutely nothing.

I mean, what could I do? With Harry needing Ron and I to help him with the Horcruxes, and with Karry starting up more trouble, there was nothing I could do. I couldn't risk stirring up anymore chaos. And I knew Ron agreed. We just couldn't do that to harry if it didn't turn out right.

But there was something I could do to help Harry. Hopefully Karry would listen to some sort of reason that whatever she was thinking was not a good idea. Did she not care at all that her brother was under enough stress and didn't need her crazy antics to distract him?

Then again, she didn't know about the Horcruxes….

I looked back at Ron as he slept. I guess being Head Girl was the least of my problems….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Has anyone else noticed that most of these ppl have a thing for a red-head? I didn't mean to do that, I swear. So I hope you liked this chapter. Ron's next then you might be hearing from these two for a while.

Also, looking at how long the story is becoming from writing it, I've decided to split it up. I've already figured out where to do it. Don't worry, the story will not change one bit and it won't be happening anytime soon.

I'd also like to thank Angel for being such a loyal reviewer! luv ya!


	24. 24 Ron

Here's another interesting chapter. I like Ron, he's funny. And him and Hermione r totally made for each other. Just like Harry and Ginny. Which is why it's gonna take all that's in me to keep from getting mad when he kisses Cho –eye twitches-

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

If a hippogriff can make you smile….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

RON

Huh? What? Bell? Oh, I was asleep that long? Great, I missed another lesson. Hey, you become Head Boy and try to deal with that and the N.E.W.T's too.

I finally woke completely up, thanks to Hermione shaking me. She seemed to always be the one to help me out. Always.

"Honestly, Ronald," she scolded me, "can't you stay awake through at least one class?"

I grinned at her. "well, if this class was as interesting as Lupin's then of course I'd be awake. But it's not, now, is it?"

She rolled her eyes at me as we began to exit the classroom. Karry was explaining to Harry about trying out for Keeper along with alternate Seeker, and Harry seemed pretty excited about that, because if she made that meant they'd both be in the game at all times. That would be really interesting.

Speaking of interesting, what Karry tried to pull, in my opinion, was bloody brilliant! I've never seen a girl stand up to Malfoy like that before. That gave me all the reason more to admire her.

However, she could never take the place of a certain lovely brunette….

I had no idea when I realized my feelings for Hermione Elizabeth Granger were beyond friendship. Maybe it was in our second year, when I saw her petrified like that. Or was it when I got so angry at seeing her at the Yule ball with Victor Krum. I had no idea. Of course, It didn't matter, anyway. Nothing could be done about it. The way things were going now, I couldn't do a damn thing.

We arrived in the great hall for lunch right on time. Hermione and I sat on either side of Harry and Karry sat between Ginny and some other girl. She looked like someone I might know, but I couldn't put my finger on it, though I know I had seen before in the Gryffindor commonroom. She stared at Karry with the rest of us as Karry began to rant.

"I am the worst Potter ever," Karry sighed, burying her face in her hands. I raised an eyebrow. What did I sleep through?

"rough first day?" asked the random girl without one once of shyness. Karry turned to her, as did the rest of us. Who was she?

"if you think getting the detention the first day rough then, yeah," Karry replied. The girls eyes widened.

"whoa, that's awful. What did you do?"

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh and Harry just sniggered under his breath. Wait, had Karry gotten detention for what happened earlier.

"I got into a fight with Draco Malfoy," Karry said, putting her cheek in her hand. Ginny grinned.

"If you want to call it a fight," Ginny taunted. Karry threw her a lethal glare. Ginny simply continued to grin.

"It was too a fight," Karry complained, saying as if she was trying to convince herself. What was Ginny talking about? It had looked like a fight to me. Karry turned to the random chocolate skinned girl. "Sorry, forgot my manners. I'm Karry Potter." She held out her hand. The girl shook it.

"Oh I already know who you are, and your brother," – well, who didn't know who Harry was? – "I'm Azalia Johnson. And yes, I'm related to Angelina." She added the last part as she noticed the surprised look on my face. Fred had had a big thing for Angelina, but after they had left school I had never known what came of her. Karry went around introducing everyone Azalia didn't know and Ginny asked the question I was thinking.

"How is Angelina lately?" Ginny asked. I think everyone was wondering. Azalia raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, you don't know?" Azalia asked in utter shock. "I would have thought Fred would have told you already."

Wait, how did she know Fred? She must have noticed how confused we all looked and rolled her eyes.

"Let me put it this way," Azalia replied, taking a deep breath. "Ron, Ginny, you and I are going to be cousin-in-laws."

A silence filled the room. I guess both me and Ginny needed to let that sink in. Fred was engaged? To Angelina Johnson? Fred had never been the commitment kind. And why hadn't he told anyone. As if she had read my mind, Azalia said, "Maybe Fred didn't think it such a good idea right now, with all this insanity going on with You-Know-Who and Bill just getting married. I'm sorry for the shock. I thought you knew. But if you see him, don't say I told you. Angelina will beat me senseless."

"You any good at Quidditch?" Harry asked. Leave it him to go into Captain mode.

Azalia grinned. "Did I not just say I'm Angelina Johnson's cousin?"

Just as the conversation was turning to something more understandable for my completely confused brain, a huge scream was heard throughout the Great Hall. All of us turn our heads to see a huge, sapphire covered bird attacking Luna. Her barrette was missing.

"Luna!" Neville cried as he ran over to her side. Harry gave Hermione ad I an urgent look. We knew the drill. The three of us sprang into action, throwing random stun spells at the jewel covered creature. Finally, leave to Hermione to throw one big one to get it to stop move. As soon as Harry grabbed it, though, it went beserk, biting and scratching at his hands. Then, Hermione produced a jar with her wand and Harry and I shoved it in, causing my hand to get torn up, too.

Great, now we just need to figure out how to get rid of this thing….

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," called the stern voice of Prof. McGonagall. We looked up slowly. "Come with me, please. The rest of you, continue your lunch."

I felt my stomach fall out as Harry, Hermione and I exchanged looks. We were so dead. Unless we used the usual strategy: let Hermione do all the talking. That always worked. Hermione knew everything.

I looked at her as we began to make our exit. Well, not everything….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, isn't that the cutest thing ever! I'm getting excited because now this might start sounding better because it's getting to my favorite parts. Yay!


	25. 25 Ginny

After so long of waiting, ur finally getting what you desire: what Hermione thinks of all this insanity. This ought to be interesting.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

If you like to waltz with dragons….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

"What the hell was that?" Karry asked, completely confused. I was confused too. Everyone in the Great Hall looked that way, except Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," called McGonagall "Come with me, please. The rest of you, continue your lunch."

The three of them walked off after McGonagall, Harry looking flushed and worried. What was going on? I didn't get this at all.

Karry sat back down and Azalia did the same. I was concerned about Luna so I walked over to her to comfort her along with Neville.

"You all right?" I asked as Neville stroked her hair. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Luna replied. She sat up and put her wand back in her hair. "What was that thing?"

"No clue," Karry said as she and Azalia joined us. "Harry and them seemed to know. You think they'll tell us?"

I turned to Karry. Harry had been very secretive lately, and obviously wasn't going to let on a thing.

"No," I said frankly. "It must be something serious because usually Ron can't keep a secret to save his life. Harry might tell you, but you might not be able to tell me if that happens."

Karry nodded. We talked with Luna and Neville a little more before the three of us returned to the Gryffindor table. Karry gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked as we remained standing.

"How long have you liked him?" she asked as we walked.

"Who?" I asked, not looking at her.

"My brother of course."

I stared at her, stunned. How did she know? _Am I seriously that obvious? _I thought.

"Actually, yeah, you are obvious," Karry replied to my thoughts

"What the hell?!" I gasped. Karry merely rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, it does that when it's not supposed to. I haven't quite mastered how to control Legilimency, yet." She gave me a nervous grin. "That's probably the only thing Remus can't teach me to do."

I simply stared at her. That had been extremely random….

"Look, maybe it's because he's my brother and all but," Karry began again nervously, "I really don't see what you see in Harry?"

I gave her an indignant glare and folded my arms as I turned away from her. I could have said, "Well, we don't see what you see in Malfoy," but I wasn't in one of my blunt moods at the moment.

"I didn't mean it that way, Ginny," Karry said apologetically. "It's just…he's so distant from everyone. Even around Ron and Hermione it seems like he's somewhere else.

"He just started being that way," I said almost defensively. "We dated last year, but he ended it…to keep me safe."

"Oh," I heard her say. When I turned back she was staring at her shoes. "I see."

I sighed. I hadn't meant to make her fell bad. In fact, there were times I wondered why I even bothered. But, something about Harry kept me hooked, though I did what I could not to let it show in front of those who didn't need to see.

But, like I said, Karry could be the one to make Harry see….

"Hey, don't worry about it, Karry," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at, she and I being the same height. "I will admit, your brother is an idiot."

Karry grinned. "Oh, don't worry, I figured that out along time ago." I grinned back.

When the bell rang we went our separate ways. Azalia and I went to Herbology accompanied by Luna, and Karry left for Potions, accompanied by Neville. The three of us sixth years chatted along the way, and I bet Karry teased Neville (in a friendly manner, of course) endlessly about his relationship with Luna.

Then it hit me. If Karry was a good Legilimens, that must have meant she was a good Occlumens, right?

Was Harry still having funny dreams?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha ha! How delicious is this! Karry and Ginny, best friends! About to team up and cause mischief and mayhem!

Actually, Karry will most like be doing most of the mischief and mayhem.

Anyways, plz review!


	26. 26 Harry

I bet this chapters going to make everyone very, very happy. I gots another surprise!!! ;)

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Across the Black Lake for a mile….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

The three of us walked down the corridor, following McGonagall. This was it. She was going to make us spill everything. We were going to have to say something to her and I think I've already used up all my good excuses.

"Excelcius," McGonagall said to the stone gargoyle. It jumped aside, producing the moving staircase. We followed her up there as I exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked at mine and Ron's hands for a moment. When I took a look myself, I saw that they were bleeding. She placed the jar on the step with the struggling and angry bird thing in it, then used her wand to wrap up our wounds.

"Thanks," I whispered quietly. Ron reinforced this with a nod. I turned to the bird as Hermione picked it back up. "Why do you think it sprang up?"

"I don't know," Ron replied. "Maybe You-know-Who was calling it or something."

"whatever happened this is not the time to discuss it," Hermione half-scolded. "We'll talk about it later in the Head's Suite."

"How are we gonna get ourselves out of this one, I wonder," ron said, eyeing Hermione with curiosity.

"I'm not entirely sure," she replied. My hopes sank. "I don't know what to tell her-,"

"If the three of you are quite through," McGonagall said sternly, "please kindly enter."

"We did as we were told, entering the room. McGonagall went over to her desk where Dumbledore had once sat for so long. I felt my heart sink.

Until a certain portrait starting talking….

"Well, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore from his portrait, "what have these three done now?"

I looked up at Dumbledore, as did ron and Hermione. We looked at each other for a second or so, then turned back to him.

"It's not a matter of what they've done, Albus," McGonagall replied. "It's about that thing in that jar." She pointed at the jar in Hermione's hands.

Dumbledore's expression changed dramitcally. It went from it's congenial smile at our confusion to seriousness.

"Minerva, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room," Dumbledore said.

"Why Albus I-," McGonagall protested.

"Minerva, please," Dumbledore insisted in a commanding manner. McGonagall pursed her lips and exited out of the office.

"I'm guessing you got one," Dumbledore said, looking very proud. I couldn't help but beam.

"Er – we think, Professor," Hermione said. She seemed quite unsure about how to talk to a portrait of a dead man.

"It was Luna Lovegood's barette, sir," Ron explained. "Then it went all crazy and started attacking her."

"Sounds like one," Dumbledore stated, leaning back into his portrait. "any ideas on how to destroy it, yet?"

My jaw dropped, as did Ron's. Hermione simply answered, "Actually, we're not sure."

"Better get to work on it, then," Dumbledore advised us. "Won't be long until Voldemort-," ron flinched- "realizes his Horcrux isn't coming."

"Why would he be wanting it now, anyway?" I asked. "Surely no one tried to kill him."

"Most likely he's trying to gather them up, make sure he can keep track of them. Maybe he's figured out someone's trying to destroy them." He looked at me. "We can only guess."

Of course, everyone in this room knew that Dumbledore's crazy guesses usually turned out to be right.

His gaze still didn't faulter from mine. Finally he asked me, "You have met your sister by now, correct, Harry?"

I was a bit startled by the question. What did that have to do with anything.

"Yes sir," I answered. I should have left it at that. "But I think she's a bit…mad , Professor."

"How so?" he pressed further.

"Maybe the fact that she has an interest in Malfoy has something to do with it?" Ron answered before I even opened my mouth. Hermione gave him a scolding look. "What?"

Dumbledore smiled as if amused. What was amusing? I didn't see anything funny about this.

"She sounds like her mother," Dumbledore said. What was he getting at. "Does she look anything like her?"

I nodded, still confused. "She has our dad's eyes."

"Is she anything like him?"

I finally raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, really confident."

"Please, Harry, the girl thinks she's the best thing since Hogwarts itself," Hermione stated.

"Right, but she isn't all the way bad. I mean, if she can get along with Malfoy…" I stopped myself at the thought.

"Bottom line, sir," Ron finished, "Karry's crazy."

"Hmm," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Think about it, Harry. Karry's lived in a family that really had no interaction with one another. A father that was always gone. A Muggle mother that didn't understand anything about her. All she had for any teaching of morale was Remus Lupin, but we all know how he is about saying no to born trouble-maker." Dumbledore grinned. "But he must be doing something right, if she's approaching Mr. Malfoy."

"What?!" Ron snapped. "How does that sound right?"

"Ronald, Draco is at a critical part in his life. Everything he's ever known he now sees to be a lie. He needs someone to help him understand that this is not an end. It is a beginning." Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Let us hope she succeeds."

"So you're telling me to let her hang around the guy who was ordered to kill you?" I blurted.

"But her didn't kill me, did he?"

"Speaking of murderers," Ron spat, "what's Snape doing back here."

"Professor Snape, Ronald," Dumbledore corrected. "And I have my reasons for convincing your new head mistress to keep him here that I may or may not disclose to you."

Before ron could go into a rant, Hermione asked Dumbledore the question I should have.

"why did you ask about Karry, Professor?"

"I was just wondering," he looked directly at me, "if harry was going to tell her about the Horcruxes?"

I jumped back a little, shocked. "Am – am I allowed to? I mean, I thought only ron and Hermione could know."

"That was before I knew that Karry was still alive," Dumbledore replied. "amazing how Remus was able to keep from me, though foolish. She's lucky Voldemort thought her dead, as well." He looked at me again. "She's your sister, Harry, the only remnant of your parents you have. You need her by your side. Not only to help you, but to keep her safe and on her guard. "a glint appeared in his blue eyes. "I do say, Voldemort will not be happy once he finds out he has two Potter's to deal with."

I grinned. That should be an exciting site. I would hate to be the low-life who would have to tell Voldemort that Karry Potter had survived that night as well.

As we finally left the room, the bel ringing for us to go to Potions, I was wondering about how I was supposed to tell karry that I was going to have to go after pieces of Voldemort's soul, which meant risking mine and her life.

Maybe I didn't have to tell her. I could keep her in the dark and out of danger like Ginny. Keep them both safe.

Then again, Karry was as stubborn and curious as me. And if she was as smart as she seemed – and as sneaky – she'd probably figure it out anyway. Then she'd just get angry because I didn't tell her myself….

So…I made my decision….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm on a roll, now. Heck double yes. And I bet you can't wait for Quidditch tryouts!

Plz review!


	27. 27 Karry

Quidditch tryouts! Yay! And secrets are revealed. Dun dun dun!!!!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Man have we got a story for you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

So the first few weeks of Hogwarts went pretty well, despite the impending detention with Malfoy and the fact that Snape had issues. If he was such a "Potion's Master" he should recognize my obvious genius in the subject instead of dubbing everyone of samples as "not right", even when I knew it was perfect. Nit-picker.

Anyways, the first day of Quidditch tryouts finally came. I was up against one other person for Keeper. Some third year named Cory Doskocil. I almost felt bad for him. No way would this be fair.

Oh, well.

I was trying out against Ginny, who certainly was not going easy on me. Yet, I was saving goal quite well. The fifth one I saved was curved perfectly, causing me to save it only by a hair. The next one I missed. When that Doskocil guy got up there, he was pretty good. I was nervous for a moment until he missed the fifth throw. I restrained myself from celebrating. He was made Alternate Keeper and I was made Keeper.

Hell yes!

Now the team consisted of me as Keeper, Harry as Seeker, Azalia Johnson, Ginny and a fifth year girl named Rosanna Dawn as Chasers. The Beaters were fourth years Cade Parker and Elijah Kumar. Harry gave his orders that he wanted everyone to be present for the rest of the tryouts tomorrow, for alternates. We all left to get dressed.

"Karry," Harry came up to me when I was through, looking kind of nervous. "Can I talk to you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. He seemed to be conflicted about something. Why didn't I use Legilimency, you ask? Well, beside the fact that I had no control over it what so ever, that wouldn't be fair. I knew how bad Harry was at closing his mind. "Sure," I answered.

"Not here," Harry said, leading the way from the pitch and toward the castle. "Come on, this way."

Where the fuck was this boy leading me?

Yep, my brother was harping mad….

We walked up the steps, went inside and up more stairs and down corridors. The he stopped in front of a blank wall.

"Er, Harry," I asked, only to have him shush me harshly.

"Don't give me your at-," I protested. He shushed me again, walking back and forth in front of the blank wall.

"I need to concentrate," Harry hissed at me. I folded my arms and pouted at him, but decided against saying anything else. I looked at the blank wall. It was now a dark brown door.

"Come on, "Harry said opening it. I hesitated. "It's called the Room of Requirement. It appears only when needed and in any shape or form needed."

Still hesitated.

"Oh, Karry, come on," insisted Harry. "This is really important."

I blinked at him.

"Don't make me hex you," he said, getting impatient. My blank stare became a grin.

"You wouldn't dare, my _dear_ brother," I said, adding sarcastic emphasis to the last three words.

"Just go in," he commanded. I raised my eyebrows. Whoa. This boy certainly didn't ever hear "patience is a virtue."

As I entered the room, it looked rather plain and simple, with just two chairs at the middle of the room. And small, though there was plenty of light.

"Okay," Harry said, taking a breath. "What I tell you here, you mustn't mention to anyone. Except Ron and Hermione, since they already know. But…Karry are you even listening?"

I looked up from staring at my nails, tutting on how filthy they were. I'd have to clean them later. I had heard what Harry had said, however.

"Yes, I'm listening," I replied, my hands going to my hips. "But could you just get to the point? It is almost dinner time, you know?"

Harry sighed and sat in one of the rickety, old chairs in the room. I sat in the other beside him. I studied his face, noticing his difficulty. This really must be important.

"Do you believe I'm really the one who has to destroy Voldemort?" he asked. It sounded as if he already knew my answer. Like the question was only a way to begin the conversation.

"I believe you are," I replied, frankly. "Why else would Voldemort want you dead?"

"So you wouldn't be surprised if I told you I was?"

Confession time….

"Harry," I began, biting my lip, "I'm a natural Legilimens, and an out of control one, at that. Nothing surprises me unless I come across something I really wasn't supposed to see."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow. Er, okay. At least now I know where all the mind power in our family went."

I beamed at him as he took a breath to continue. "Look, Karry, before I go after Voldemort himself, I have to go after…pieces of his soul."

"Beg pardon?" I asked. What did he mean? Pieces of Voldemort's soul?

"He's made these things called Horcruxes," Harry explained to me. "They're things he has placed part of his soul in. So if he dies he can still come back."

I raised my eyebrow. "Whoa. How is it even possible to take apart your soul?"

"Doing dark deeds," Harry replied. "That's what Dumbledore said. He's killed so many people that he was able to tear his soul into seven pieces."

"So there are seven Horcruxes?"

"There were six. Dumbledore believed Voldemort would have made his last with my death. Two of them have been destroyed for sure. One of them I'm not sure of. That bird that was attacking Luna was one of them."

"So that's what that thing was," I said. "Me and Ginny were wondering-,"

"Don't tell her!" Harry snapped. I jumped back in my seat, startled. He must have seen my look, because he calmed down and added. "You can't tell anyone." I heard him mutter something that sounded like, "especially her." Most likely that was what he said, but I wasn't going to say anything. Obviously this was between the two of them. I wasn't going to pry into it.

Now if only my brother could take a leaf out of my book.

"I wasn't going to tell her, Harry," I explained. "I'm not going to tell anyone. You can trust me with this."

Harry smiled a little at me, his green eyes sparkling. He wasn't a bad guy. Nosey? Yes. Moody? Beyond imagination. But he had good intentions.

Still didn't see what Ginny saw….

Maybe that made me officially his sister.

Harry was still a nice guy, though. I smiled back and hugged him.

I wondered which one of us was the older twin. Most likely him. I wasn't as responsible.

"Thanks, Karry," Harry said.

"But you gotta do one thing," I proposed. "You have to take me with you when you go n your crazy adventures."

Harry grinned. "You got it."

We hugged again. For the first time since I got here, I was really glad I was here. I had friends, my godfather, and a very hot blonde bully to totally snag.

Not to mention…my twin brother: Harry Potter, the chosen One.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More bro/sis time. They've actually become siblings. With differences in opinion and sibling rivalry all over the place. And I love it!

Plz review!


	28. 28 Draco

Yes, I missed Draco, too. But now we're ready for action and sooo much fun. XD

I'm so glad that everyone is liking this story. I know it gets complicated and stuff but bare with me plz! thank u to all my reviewers! u rock!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Because we wait for Ron to ask Hermione out….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Your detention shall be served on the third Sunday at 7:30 PM in the dungeons. Please be on time. Tardiness will result in another detention.

Have a nice day!

Prof. D. W. Bacchus

Well, that ominous day had come. This morning had also been Slytherin's Quidditch tryouts. Surprisingly, I'm actually talented at Seeking and made Seeker, though no one on the team talked to me much – except the Beaters, Crabbe and Goyle. Even luckier, Antigone Croft had been made Captain, and didn't really hang out with anyone on the team. She had only talked to me once to convince me to tryout.

As long as I had a chance to knock Potter of his broom just once….And to put a certain sister of his in her place.

Speaking of which, while I was changing into my day clothes – which were very stylish, by the way – I remembered that this evening at 6 was Gryffindor's tryouts for alternates. That meant a certain red-head that wasn't a Weasley would be there.

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle," I called over to them. They truned to me accordingly after fighting over whether cauldron cakes of Chocolate Frogs were better. Fuck, did they think about anything else? "You up for some with our favorite Gryffindors this evening?"

"But, Draco," Crabbe asked stupidly, "I thought we hated them."

I sighed in frustration. "We do, Crabbe. I was being sarcastic."

"Oh," Crabbe said. Then he and goyle went into an entirely unnecessary fit of laughter. Shit, were they hit by Confundment Charms as children or something.

"Shit, how do you deal with them?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see the raven-haired Keeper, Blaise Zabini. I didn't think we ever talked much, except last year. Why the hell was he talking to me now? Didn't he know it was social suicide?

"They're the brawn, I'm the brains, remember?" I replied simply.

"Oh yeah," Blaise replied. "Forgot."

"Did you want something?" I asked harshly. Blaise hadn't really abandoned me like everyone else. But he was never really there in the first place. He was only there when we were talking about something interesting, or to stare at Pansy. Honestly, I thought at times the guy was creepy.

"Look…er…Draco," Blaise stuttered. "I'm…I'm sorry about your mum and all."

I froze. I t was the first word of comfort from a Slytherin I had received. I stared at him for a second. Had he done something to be out-casted, too?

"Forget about it," I said. I replied. I didn't want to talk about it. With anyone.

"so…er..what are you all up to this evening?" Blaise asked.

I smirked. "a little fun with the usual victims," I said. "And one not so usual one."

"Ah, Potter and his gang," Blaise said as if reminiscing. "Have you encountered his sister, yet?"

I hesitated. Why did I hesitate? "Er, yeah. We have classes with her and stuff."

"I saw her the other day," Blaise said. "I think her skirt was too short." He smirked. "though I'm not complaining."

You don't know the half of it, I thought.

"I have detention with her tonight," I said simply.

"Really?" Blaise said with mischief in his voice. "What happened?"

Hmm. I had thought everyone had known. I told him the not so a fight, fight.

"Oh, I see. So, any plans?" He gave me a smirk. He knew how I was.

"Planty," was all I said.

By the end of tonight, I was going to teach Karry Lorelei Potter to never mess with Draco Vladimir Malfoy.

To make thing better, I had another ally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh yes, this is going to be delicious. But will everything go as planned? Stay tuned!

Plz review!


	29. 29 Ginny

Here's kinda a filler chapter just to get u to squirm. But it will be entertaining. And slightly confusing to the plot of the story. U'll see.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Because Harry needs to get back with Ginny….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

It was around noon and all of us, including Azalia, were up in the Head's Suite visiting with Ron and Hermione. God, this place was awesome. A huge common room with comfy sofa and several chairs. A large and lovely fire-place. There were two rooms. One was decked with Chuddly Cannons from wall to wall, and the other was in beautiful lilac and wisteria tones. Both rooms had a large four-poster bed, probably twice the size of the once in Gryffindor Tower.

Harry sat between Karry and Ron on the sofa, while Hermione sat on the arm on Ron's side. Neville and Luna managed to fit in one chair and were both reading the Quibbler. Azalia and I sat in another chair.

Why were we all here? Just giving Karry some friendly advice. Not about alternate tryouts, of course. She didn't need that.

"I'm telling you, Karry," Ron insisted. "As soon as you two are alone blast him to smithereens."

"Ron, I really don't think that will be necessary," Hermione said. She looked at Karry. "Just ignore him, no matter what he does."

"In case you haven't noticed, Hermione," Karry pointed out, "I'm not the ignoring type."

"Oh, right."

"Why not just make him do all the work," I suggested. "Whatever you two do, make him do it all."

"Now that's a plan," Azalia agreed.

"And if he gives you that whole 'servant stuff' thing," Harry added, "take Ron's advice."

We had to laugh at that. I even heard Luna and Neville do so a bit, though I wasn't sure at what.

"Look, guys, I'll be fine," Karry insisted. "I got into detention because I can take care of myself and I'll get out the same way."

"Suit yourself," Ron said. Suddenly his eyes got wide and he became very pale. "Oh shit," he said in strangely high pitched voice, as he pulled his knees to chest.

I turned to where he was staring. Crawling on the ground was a slightly large brown spider. I knew of my brother's ridiculous fear of them, as did Hermione.

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione said. I was trying not to laugh at Ron's expression. Then I looked at Karry, expecting her to already be laughing at Ron and his idiocy.

She wasn't laughing. In fact, she was far from it. She had the same frightened expression, and her golden-tawny skin had become as pale as parchment.

"Karry," Azalia asked. "Are you-,"

"Kill it," she cut her off.

"What?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Just kill it, dammit!"

"Karry calm down-," Harry said, just as the spider took a turn toward the couch. Karry let out a piercing scream and leaped onto the couch along with Ron.

"I'm serious! Kill it!" Karry screeched.

Harry finally got up from the couch, picked up a piece of spare parchment. He allowed the creature to crawl upon it, causing Karry and Ron screamed again, clutching each other for dear life.

Harry looked at Azalia and me and rolled his eyes. He took the spider and released it out onto the window sill, then shut the window again.

"If that thing finds it way back inside, Harry," Ron threatened. "I swear I'll tear you limb from limb."

"Same goes for me if it gets into the Gryffindor common room," Karry added. Then she and Ron looked at each other, realizing that they were hanging on each other, and jumped away immediately. Karry seemed to regain composure, sitting back beside Harry as he returned to the couch.

"I can't believe you're afraid of spiders," I said. I was so shocked that such a seemingly confident and mature girl could fear such a tiny creature."

"Spiders have got to be the most bloody creepy things on the face of this planet!" Karry said spitefully.

"What I don't understand is how Ron could still fear them," Hermione stated. "We've encountered things way worse than spiders."

"No, we haven't," Ron protested. "I could see the real Grim and spiders would still scare me more."

I rolled my eyes. At least Ron had someone to cower in fear with now.

"Anyways, seriously, Karry," Azalia said, brushing everyone else out with her hand. "Do you have a plan for detention tonight?"

That smirk I admired crept upon Karry's face.

"Loads," Karry said. Harry rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hee hee! So both Karry and Draco have a plan. So, who will win out in detention? Keep reading and reviewing!

Plz review!


	30. 30 Harry

The second day of Quidditch tryouts! Karry against Harry. Ooh, the sibling rivalry is delicious!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Because Draco needs someone to save him from himself….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

It was finally 6 PM and we were all down at the pitch. Karry was on the other side, sitting on her Nebula 150. I had to admit, I envied that broom. I was way better than my Firebolt. But whatever. My broom worked just fine for me.

I studied the look on Karry's face. She looked so determined; so competitive. Good. Because I wasn't going easy on her.

"Okay, Karry," I called out to her, "all you gotta do is catch the Snitch before I do. Understand."

"Completely, bro," Karry called.

I was really glad about haw we were getting along. And also her willingness to help me. I knew she would be the one to beat me out. And even it she didn't, she was still on the team as Keeper. Hermione and Ron had come sown to see us, and to cheer Karry on. Ginny and Azalia were down on the bench with the rest of the team, noticeably crossing their fingers. I was doing that very thing mentally.

Just as the alternate Keeper, Cory Doskocil, was about to release the Snitch, a certain unwelcome face showed itself.

"Wow, check that out, Blaise," Malfoy drawled, pointing at me. "I didn't know shit could fly on its own."

"Who let you in, scum-bag?!" I snapped.

"I don't need to be 'let in' anywhere, Potter," Malfoy replied. "I think you would know that by now."

Before anyone else could say or do something, Karry flew over to Malfoy and his gang.

"See you came to crash the party, eh, Ferret-boy?" she said with a smirk.

"It's what I do, Potter-girl," Malfoy replied. "I'm the kind that – WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

I almost fell of my broom laughing as Karry levitated Malfoy above the ground or the pitch. Ron was awe-struck and I could tell Hermione was trying to hide her interest.

"Now, I really don't mind you staying, my Ferret," Karry said bitter-sweetly. "But you really shouldn't be so rude to my brother because," she lightened the spell for a moment, causing Malfoy to fall an inch or so, then put it back so he stopped. "I am _so_ looking forward to our detention this tonight."

Malfoy glared at Karry but said nothing. With a mischievous giggle, Karry placed Malfoy back on the stands with his flunkies.

"You know, Potter-girl," Malfoy said, folding his arms. "I'm suddenly looking forward to our detention, too."

Karry just rolled her eyes and returned to her position.

Finally, the Snitch was released. I counted to 10 in my head as Karry zoomed of way before I did.

Immediately, I began to see my disadvantage. Not only was her broom a much better model than mine, but she was obviously equal to my talent. She zoomed far ahead in total silence, executing to sharpest turns. Then the Snitch disappeared, not a single glint of gold in sight.

"That's really sad, Potter," Malfoy called. "Your sister has a better broom and you suddenly stink. Of course, I never thought you were good in the first place. You were just lucky."

I clenched my teeth.

"I mean, you can't actually have talent when your mother's a filthy Mudblood, right?"

I looked at Karry to see her reaction. She was still looking for the Snitch. How could she concentrate with Malfoy being the git he is?

"Maybe this year we can sing 'Potter is Our King.'"

"Shut it, Malfoy," Ron demanded. I was so glad I could always count on Ron.

"Don't worry, Weasley, we can still fit you into the song," Malfoy taunted. "Like how Potter's best friend is a no-good loser with a fat ugly mum."

Ron's ears went pink. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, you mum's dead!" Ron blurted. "And she died for a stupid cause, at that!"

My eyes widened. Did Ron really just say that? Judging from the gasps from Hermione and Ginny, and Malfoy's really pissed of expression, yep, he had. Even Karry looked shocked…and upset.

"Ron, you stupid asshole!" Karry shouted him. Whoa. She was pissed.

"What, it's what he deserves," Ron said defensively. Karry switched her broom to fly over there.

"You'll pay for that, Weasel," Malfoy said dangerously, pulling out his wand. I a matter of seconds, he raised his wand and threw a spell at Ron, throwing him backwards.

"Malfoy!" cried Karry, zooming over there. Suddenly, Ginny took off on her own broom and landed in front of Malfoy, ready to defend her brother.

She was cute when she was angry….

Dammit, Potter, quit that!

"Ginny, don't!" Karry yelled, landing before her, in the way of their wands.

"What do you mean, 'Ginny don't', Karry?" Ginny barked, her hands flying to her hips. "Malfoy started it."

"I know he did," Karry yelled. "But Ron had no right to say what he said."

"Well, Malfoy had no right to say what he did!" Hermione yelled.

"I know he didn't-,"

"Then why are you defending him?!" I snapped.

She gave me a lethal glare. "I'm not defending him. I'm not bloody defending anyone! I'm just a bit confused about how all of you can live like this! Insult after insult! Hex after hex! Day after day! Especially in these times! It's ridiculous. It's immature!"

Everyone around her was. Including myself. Even Malfoy was quiet. He had even lowered his wand. What was she trying to say?

"So why don't one of you tell me when you are going to bloody GROW UP!"

Wow. She really did sound like our mother.

"Now, if you don't mind," she said, sounding still very upset, "I have a tryout to complete." She mounted her broom and took off slowly, then, suddenly, she was a blur, soaring behind me.

Right toward a glint of gold.

I knew that now that she was, not only determined, but pissed off, that it was very unlikely I would beat her to the Snitch.

This was going to be so bitter-sweet….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmm, I wonder what that was all about. There is a lot of Lily in Karry. But as pissed as she was at Ron and them just imagine what Draco's in for.

Plz review!


	31. 31 Draco

And now more Draco. For a while there's going to be Karry/Draco mania so all you Harry/Ginny shippers, don't get discouraged.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Ta-dah!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

Who the fucking bloody hell did Weasel-King think he was?! Talking about my mum like that! If damn Potter-girl hadn't interrupted I would have blasted him and his bitchy sister into the next century!

And who did Potter-girl think she was, calling me immature?! I was the most mature person here! How dare she?!

Oh, I couldn't wait til tonight….

Just as Potter-girl had taken off, she zoomed off way behind Potter, chasing after the Snitch. By the look of things, Potter didn't stand a chance against his own sister.

Not to mention she looked really sexy on a broomstick…and when she was pissed off….

Fuck, Malfoy, stop that!

But, to my greatest surprise, and what seemed Blaise's – Crabbe and Goyle were laughing at a bug crawling across one of the seats, Potter-girl was extremely talented. Diving at the exact moment as the Snitch; making perfect sharp turns. She did it all with an air of grace I had seen no other Quidditch player use before…not even victor Krum.

Maybe it was because she was hot….

Okay, would my brain please quit going there!

Suddenly, Potter-girl came to a halt high above the Pitch. Her brother stopped far across from her.

"What are you doing, Karry?" Potter called to her. She didn't answer. All she did was observe her surroundings.

What _was_ she doing?

That's when I saw a glint of gold behind Potter just flying about. I looked back at Potter-girl. She gave her brother a hard, constant look, her eyes darting to the location of the Snitch for just a second. Then she looked to the ground of the pitch…and smirked.

She wasn't seriously going to….

Potter-girl went into a quick and precise dive.

She was….

It had to be the most amazing thing I had ever seen. My inner "Malfoy" was telling me that was a crime to stare at Potter-girl like I was, but I couldn't turn away. She was committing such a bold move with such an air of confidence. She seemed to have no fear of failure. She was taking such a risk with no sign of anxiety.

As soon as it looked like the two of them would crash into each the ground, Potter-girl shot up into the air at exhilarating speed, leaving her brother totally winded in the grass. She swiftly flew up to the Snitch, hand out.

In the blink of an eye, the Snitch was in her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think Draco is starting to like our new Potter.

Draco: I am not!

Itsuka: Then why did you keep staring at her?

Draco: …

I love my insanity, don't you?

It's been a long time since I've read the fourth book or Quidditch through the ages so I'm not really sure if I got the Wronski Feint right. If I didn't, don't tell me. Let me live in my fantasy world. LOL.

Plz review!


	32. 32 Karry

Guess what, ppl? It's detention time!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and little warning, Karry's thoughts get kind of dirty.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Because I'm completely insane!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

Holy shit that was the most exhilarating thing in the whole damn world! I totally just Wronski Feint-ed my brother! The youngest Seeker in a century! AH! Awesome!

And the look on everyone's faces was priceless. Harry was lying on the ground, totally dumbfounded, Ginny, Hermione and a slightly bruised Ron were gaping at me with amazement. That new guy hanging with Malfoy (what was his name? Zabini?) looked like he might faint. Just imagining that put a smile on my face.

The most amusing expression had to be Malfoy's. His pale face had gone sickly paler and his icy grey eyes were wide. He looked at me as if I was the eighth wonder of the world. But, then I looked closer. His stare had a sort of softness to it, as if he was not only shock; he was impressed.

The entire team cheered, also with surprised looks. I looked at Harry. His vacant, startled face now beamed with pride as he clapped. I smiled back, proud of myself. Because the truth was, I had been nervous the entire time.

Yes, I might not have shown it, but I had been nervous. I mean, I was up against my brother! Probably the best Seeker in Hogwarts history! A huge feeling of relief relaxed in my chest, though I wouldn't let it show. I didn't let feelings such as nervousness and relief show much.

In fact, the only emotions I felt comfortable showing lately were anger and happiness. I had taught myself a long time ago that showing sadness was useless…because no one but Remus ever seemed to notice…..

So now I was alternate Seeker and Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. My first real challenge of the school year averted. And averted quite wonderfully, if I do say so myself.

After changing into my blue long-sleeve shirt and jeans and tennis-shoes, I grabbed my bag and bade everyone goodbye. Ginny gave me a hug and whispered, "Good luck."

I rolled my eyes as I pushed my red locks out of my face, maintaining the look of having them wind blown. I always thought I looked sexiest that way since fourth year, and now I couldn't break the habit.

"Ginny, I'll be fine, okay," I assured her. "And tell the others the same." As I was about to walk away something hit me. "Oh, and tell Ron and Hermione to schedule a Hogsmeade date soon. I want to check some places out."

You didn't think I'd be James Potter's daughter without wanting to check out the joke shop, eh?

"Sure," Ginny called after me. "See you."

"Yeah, see you."

When I had been at Hawatari Institute of Magic in Japan, one of my friends had played a prank on me which involved a jinxed fake spider and my weekend afternoon nap. I had gotten him back by offering to help him with his homework. Instead I had made it so that as soon as he turned in the essay, it would read nothing but insults about the teacher. It had been so funny! Ever since then, pranking had become an addiction. Almost as big a rush as Quidditch.

And their was a certain little ferret who hadn't been prank on in a while….

Speaking of that, levitating him was hilarious. I mean what had he thought would happen after insulting my brother? Did he really think he would get away with that with me around? Damn dumbass. Then he goes off about mine and Harry's mum? What was his issue?

But what Ron said was low. I will admit what Malfoy was saying was low, but since when did stooping down to someone's level make things better? What the fuck was wrong with them?! You think seven years of that would get really old! And then Harry's outburst! Ugh! I only defend the defenseless. Those who have something to lose and therefore can't do what it takes Malfoy seemed like he had nothing to lose anymore. There was no point in defending him.

Of course, the same could have gone for Ron. He obviously couldn't give a rat's ass about being Head Boy. Or the only reason he wanted was to stay close to Hermione.

Hey, I wasn't blind.

I was the first one in the dungeons. Bacchus was already there waiting for us, sitting at Snape's desk. I checked the clock. I was two minutes early. So unlike me.

"Well, my first victim," Bacchus said cheerfully. I simply raised a brow and kept silent. "We'll just wait for Mr. Malfoy to get here and I'll explain your duties." I observed the ground by Snape's desk. Two buckets of soapy water and two scrub brushes laid there. I forced myself not to let out a groan. Okay, think happy thoughts. Malfoy wouldn't like this. Yeah, that's good…very good….

Wait, dammit, I wouldn't like this either! I had just cleaned my nails this morning! Oh well, they were dirty from tryouts already, anyway. Why did I even bother?

Because I was vain as hell, that's why.

Right at the stroke of 7:30, Malfoy casually walked into the room. Strutted puts it more properly. Good god, what made think he was so great?! I mean he might be sexy, but that didn't make him great!

Greatness was my department, after all.

"Mr. Malfoy," Bacchus greeted Malfoy. "Right on time, I see."

That was really a pity. I was so hoping he'd have to have another detention. A much worse one in which he would have to be bound and gagged.

_And on your bed?_ said a nasty voice in my head.

_Of course not! Get you head out of the gutter!_ I shouted in my head.

_You know you wanna_, it taunted.

_Oh, fuck you_, I thought with irritation.

_Are you talking to me or Malfoy?_

_Go away, dammit!_ I commanded to the voice.

Have it your way.

Ah, much better.

"Miss Potter, did you hear me?" Bacchus asked me.

"Eh? What? Oh, I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't," I said, shocked by his addressing me. I saw Malfoy smirk. I glared at him.

"As I was saying," Bacchus said, looking at Malfoy and I, "the two of you will be scrubbing the entire dungeon, and you are forbidden to use magic. If you do it's another detention. Anyways, it will most likely take you a few hours. Prof. Snape had his third years making some potion that's almost impossible to get off of stone, but if it sits there any longer it will become some sort of mold…thing."

The look Malfoy was giving Bacchus matched mine.

"I'm a Transfiguration teacher. That's complicated enough. I don't have to know what certain potions do." He headed for the door. "Do, do a good job. Oh, and try to keep it down. Prof. Snape is grading some papers in his office."

_Lovely_, I thought. _I'm stuck here with _both _gits_.

As Bacchus finally left the room, I took up my bucket and scrub brush and went to the farthest part of the dungeon. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But will Karry get her wish? And will anything go as either of them planned? I guess only I know:D Yes, I'm evil. And crazay!!!!! Muahahaha!

Plz review!


	33. 33 Draco

As u will soon see, Karry is not happy with our favorite ferret.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Weeeeeeeeeeee!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

I clenched my teeth as I picked up a bucket and brush. Once again, Bacchus proved to be completely mental. Bloody mad-man. He seriously needed to be committed to St. Mungo's.

"I' holding you personally responsible for this, Potter-girl," I called across the dungeon. I had to blame someone. And in a way it had been her fault.

"If I recall correctly, Malfoy," Potter-girl retorted, glaring at me, "you started it!"

"You're the one who pushed me into a wall," I argued.

"Well, you called one of my friends a Mudblood, you fucking idiot!" she yelled at me. She returned her gaze to the floor, scrubbing.

Whoa. She sounded pissed. Really pissed.

"I call 'em like I see 'em," I said casually. Her glare returned to me.

"By the way, bloody dumbass," she snapped, throwing her brush down, "what the fuck was that at the pitch? Was the necessary at al?!"

I was really shock by her behavior. It was kind of scary.

Yet so hot….

"It's tradition," I said, turning away from her angry stare. "It's been this way since first year."

"Well, if you ask me, it needs to stop," she said folding her arms. "I mean, what the hell do all of you-,"

"Well, no one asked, did they, Potter-girl?" I said coolly, continuing my almost effortless scrubbing.

"Why you are so…so…." She gave a frustrated sigh. "You know what? How about we both shut up and get this done so I can leave?!"

"Oh, well that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" I said, giving her a smirk. She pouted at me. It took all the strength in me to not laugh. Was that to be taken seriously?

Despite my wishes to annoy her further, Potter-girl commenced to ignoring me. We fell into a very awkward, and very tense, silence.

Okay, think Malfoy. Use that genius brain of yours….

Aha!

I felt the smirk creep on face and eyed Potter-girl as she scrubbed the floor, looking almost diligent. She finally had to turn to get a spot behind her. The low neck-line of her shirt showed quite a nice bit of cleavage.

Potter-girl looked up at me. When she noticed what I was staring at, she frowned.

"Do you have a problem?" she asked her glare as consistent as my smirk.

"Just enjoying the view," I replied. "Not bad for a half-blood Gryffindor. What are you? A C cup?"

"Bit me, Malfoy," Potter-girl snapped.

"Love to, but I might get poison," I blurted.

"Good, maybe you'll drop dead," she blurted back.

I sure as hell wouldn't admit it, but that struck a nerve…. Because, at times, I'd like to do that, too.

Okay, away from my depressed side. That's exactly why I did this to people. So they wouldn't see that side. So they wouldn't see anything.

"Temper, temper," I taunted. A pause. Time to put my plan into effect.

"You know, Potter-girl, we never finished our little game."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, this chapter's kinda short, but I think it's good. I love Draco. He's so cute.

Which brings me to this. Would any u try to tame a guy like Draco? I would

Plz review!


	34. 34 Karry

And now to my lovely made up red-head

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Tralalalalalala! lalalalalalala!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

Oh how I regretted telling him about 20 questions! And how dare he bring it up! What was his deal?! One minute he wanted to insult my friends, now he wanted to bother me?! Could this boy any more confusing?

Why didn't I just take this opportunity to find out?

I looked up at Malfoy with a poisonously sweet smile. "What's your favorite flower?" I asked in my best dark chocolate tone.

He smirked. "Red rose," he replied plainly.

Damn. Didn't work.

Though that was a very romantic choice….

Shit, Karry, don't let your mind wander!

"What's yours?" Malfoy asked before I could think about another question.

"Tiger, lily," I answered simply.

"Hmm. Nice choice," he said. "Fits you."

"Why, because it's speckled and not perfect?" I threw at him.

He just blinked at me. "Anyways, what's you favorite class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," I replied. "Did you really have to ask?"

"Why, because you godfather's the teacher?" he asked mockingly. I gaped at him.

"You ignorant bastard," I snapped. "And no. I've always liked it. Even before I knew who my real family was." I popped my knuckles, trying to get rid of the stiffness. "What's yours?" I asked begrudgedly.

"Potions, of course," he said smugly.

"Yes, that's right. All because Snape favors you lot of Slytherins. I bet you're the one getting all the grades I deserve."

"Actually, that would be your friend, Granger," Malfoy said, folding his arms. "Weren't for her I'd have to best grades in the class." He pouted for a moment, which I had to admit, was really cute. "So, anyway, weird question time. What's your favorite moon?"

I blinked at him. "You're only asking that because my godfather is a werewolf," I said.

"Of course, why else?" he said, smirking again.

Okay, this guy was seriously bi-polar or something. However, I answered. "Anything but a full moon. I hate when Remus has to go through those painful transformations." Before I even knew what I was doing, I became angry and murderous. "If it wasn't for that damn dirty bastard he wouldn't have that problem. He wouldn't feel like-," I stopped, remembering who I was talking to. "Never mind. You don't give a damn."

"Who are you talking about?" Malfoy asked me. I threw him a look of pure dislike and went back to scrubbing. Then, I remembered that Malfoy's cousin was engaged to my godfather.

"You know when Tonks and Remus get married; you and I will be related, right?" I taunted, trying to get off the subject of how much I hated the monster that had caused Remus to feel like he was such. Malfoy raised a brow, and fortunately went along with my diversion.

"Not really," he muttered. "Good thing too, being related to you would surely kill me."

"Oh, please, I couldn't take all the credit," I said coolly. "Though I probably would."

He rolled his eyes at me, muttering something about me being an annoying little brat. Well, at least I shut him up.

Well, for the moment.

Malfoy smirked up at me as he brushed dirt off his clean-cut emerald shirt. I'd give him one thing: the guy knew how to dress.

"So, Potter-girl," he drawled, having a male-like version of my dark chocolate to his voice. What was he up to now? "Are you a virgin?"

Son of a bitch….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooh, cue drama! And cliff hanger!

Plz review!


	35. 35 Draco

And now, u find out the truth. And another warning of a slightly fuzzy Draco

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

For Gryffindors, the brave at heart….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

Okay, one of three things could happen now. One, she could kill me; two, she'll ignore me and tell me to fuck off; three, she'll brush the question off, we'd argue and she'd eventually answer me.

Usually I was able to tell a virgin a mile away. Granger? Virgin. Pansy? Total slut. But Potter-girl fit somewhere so outside the spectrum that I had no idea. So, mind as well ask.

Besides, irritating her entertained me. She gave me the best reactions of any girl I taunted. Granger would just ignore me and walk off, but over time I was beginning to back off of her. Weaslette had kicked me in the balls once, so she was off limits. But Potter-girl…no. She seemed determined to show me she wasn't some low-life. That she was able to kick my ass, but had the dignity and maturity not to. She seemed determined to get my respect.

For some reason, I found that quality very hot. It made her challenging. Besides, she did want to talk to me, and personally I thought her a bit mad for it.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy," Potter-girl said quietly, her tone changed dramatically now.

"But I asked the question," I said with innocence. "You have to-,"

"It's none of your fucking business, alright!" she snapped. I jumped back a bit, though I was all the way on the other side of the room.

"Miss Potter," called a cold voice from Snape's office. Snape himself stood there, looking directly at Potter-girl. Ha ha. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. You really must brighten your vocabulary."

As Snape left the dungeon after locking his office door, his black robes flying about behind him, I looked at Potter-girl, expecting to see her defiant anger.

That's not what I saw….

Potter-girl was staring at the ground, her eyes hollow, as if she was trying to make herself numb….

As if she was trying to keep herself from crying….

"You're not going to cry over a few lost points are you?" I asked. Not even Granger would have done that.

Dumb question.

"Just leave me alone," she growled, not looking at me.

"Answer my question and I will," I said. I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Dammit, Malfoy, you're such a fucking idiot! Bloody hell, don't you think if I was I would have just told you and that would be that?!" she screamed at me.

A ringing silence filled the dungeon now. I could do nothing but just look at her.

And now she was crying….

No, I had not meant to make her cry. I may have been a bully and an ass, but I had never mean tot make a girl cry. I never even meant to make Granger cry. I just acted that way because I had a reputation to uphold. Now I didn't and I still managed to come out looking like the bad guy.

"That bad, huh?" I asked, rising. What was she doing?

"You really want to know the story of are you going to be an asshole about it?!" Potter-girl snapped.

I walked over to her. My inner Malfoy went off again. Of course, no I had the liberty to ignore it.

"Surprisingly I really want to know," I said sincerely, sitting beside her.

Potter-girl gave me a startled look as she put her brush down. She ran her fingers through her dark red hair and took a deep breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG! He actually wants to listen to her. Uh-oh. I think Draco might actually like someone! Of course we've known that for a while, right?

Plz review!


	36. 36 Karry

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

For Hufflepuff, working as hard as they can….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

Surprised, aren't you? The great Golden Twin sister to the noble Harry Potter, not a virgin. And if you're not surprised, you saw right through me. Smart of you.

"Surprisingly, I really want to know," Malfoy said. He actually sounded sincere. It startled me. I put my brush down and ran my fingers through my hair, and took a deep breath.

"It was last year," I confessed, not looking at Malfoy. "I had been going out with this guy named Evan Crawford. I thought," I sniffed, "he was everything I wanted. Then, when I found out I was moving here and told him, he was really upset. He was all 'you're gonna find another guy' and shit." I felt more tears coming. I choked, "I wanted to prove that it didn't matter where I went, I would love him no matter what. And that seemed to be the only way."

"And afterwards he dumped you, eh?" Malfoy finished for me. There was no drawl of taunting in his voice. It was just plainly spoken.

"A few days before that end of school," I replied, still choking. "And…and th-that's not that worst of it."

That wasn't the worst of it.

"What was?" Malfoy asked. Oh my god, did he really want to know? He seemed to actually be listening to me. I was so confused.

"I found out over the summer from one of my real friends," I said with some difficulty. "That…that about a week after I had told Evan I was moving, he had starting dating my so-called best friend." I gave a short sob. "Now you know why I didn't have a best friend earlier this year." I paused. "I was so fucking stupid."

Then came the waterfall. I didn't want to remember. And I especially didn't want anyone to see me cry. Especially Draco Malfoy….

"Talk about a bunch of assholes," I heard Malfoy say.

"Please, Malfoy," I blurted, "you've probably done shit like that all the time!"

"Actually, I haven't," Malfoy answered, looking me right in the face. "I know better than to come between two friends. Or to cheat on a girl." Then his expression became, dare I say it, light –hearted. "I may be the Slytherin Sex God of Hogwarts, but I got that title one girl at a time."

I looked up at him. Was he serious? And…was he trying to cheer me up?

"For your information, Potter-girl, my goal in life is to annoy the fucking hell out of every Gryffindor on a daily basis," he said with a smirk. "Not actually ruin someone's life."

I smirked back a bit. "Watch it, Malfoy, I think your heart is bleeding."

"Pfft. Please." He replied blankly. "What are those again?"

I rolled my still teary eyes. "Idiot." I watched as Malfoy pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.

Here, your make-up's running and stuff," he said handing it to me. I took it from him and began dabbing my face and around my eyes.

"You don't mind that I'm a 'filthy half-blood'?" I asked mockingly.

"You can keep it," he said blankly with a shrug. I looked at him in the eyes and gave him a smile. He cleared his throat. "Um, if you don't mind my asking, is that why you don't have a boyfriend yet?"

I gave an odd look. "Why the hell are you asking me that?"

"Look, don't get any ideas, alright," Malfoy said defensively. "I was just wondering-,"

"If I planned staying celibate for the rest of my life?" I finished. "You're a curious one aren't you?"

Malfoy glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"The answer's no, Malfoy," I said seriously. "I don't plan on staying celibate for that long. Just until…I find the right person-,"

"The person who loves you just for you?"

I looked at him with a smile. His face twitched as if he wanted to smile back, but his pride wouldn't allow it.

"You almost make believe you understand, Malfoy," I said as I turned a way from him. I cleared my throat as well. "So, you wanna help me with this spot? I think this is one of those spots where that potion was spilt."

"What else are we here for?" Malfoy said, as he went over to get his bucket and brush. As he picked things, I felt the urge to say this:

"And, Malfoy?" I called to him. He looked up at me as I rested my cheek in my hand. He looked kind of perplexed about something. "The reason I don't have a boyfriend yet is because no one has tried to ask me out." I smirked. "I think they find me…intimidating."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you likey! Aww, they're bonding and getting to know each other. Aren't they cute?

Plz review!


	37. 37 Harry

Okay, a break fro Karry/Draco mania. Here's………..Harry!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

For Ravenclaw, the knowledgeable and witty….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

It had been a long time since Karry had gone to detention. In fact, I was the only person still in the common room. It felt a bit weird not having Ron and Hermione with me, but I was sure Karry would get here, soon.

10 PM. She still wasn't back. What the hell was Bacchus making them do?

And were they even doing what they were supposed to?

Oh, stop that! Karry's a responsible girl. She'd do what she was supposed to….

Or she could totally ignore orders like our father.

Okay, that did it….

"Kreatcher!" I called into the air. And out of thin air, cracked Kreatcher, still looking as disagreeable as ever. As I opened my mouth, another popped was heard. It was Dobby.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"Dobby wants to help Mr. Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said cheerfully, trying to balance the many hats on his head. Kreatcher looked at him, and me, with loath.

"Thanks, Dobby,' I said. "Now, here's what I want you to do. I need you to go down to the dungeon and check up on my sister-,"

"There's another one of you?" Kreatcher complained. "Filthy Mudbloods…way too many. Kreatcher would much rather serve to the Malfoy boy-,"

"Just go down there with Dobby and check on her, okay?" I commanded. "And once you make sure she's okay, go back to the kitchens. And don't go anywhere else. I'll drop by later."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her, Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said excitedly.

"That's nice, Dobby," I said. "You can leave now."

With a loud crack, the two of them were gone. Well, that made me feel better. All I had to do was sit here and wait.

And if Karry got mad at me later, I'd just tell her that she can't really blame me for being worried. I thought I had every right to be worried.

You have your sister be in detention alone with Draco Malfoy and then criticize me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahahaha! I wonder how this is going to turn out. Not as planned, of course.

I know this chapter is short...

Stay tuned, there's more drama to come.

Plz review!


	38. 38 Draco

I have a feeling ya'll r gonna love this……

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

For Slytherin, the competitive and clever….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

What was happening to me?

I could usually taunt someone until they were at their wits end. I could do that to anyone. Anyone! But Karry Potter stumped me. Just when I thought I was winning, I'd realize there was nothing to win. That there was no reason for taunting her in the first place.

Fuck, this girl was throwing me off!

Potter-girl and I scrubbed in silence. Damn, what was this shit! It was impossible! For fuck's sake!

"I swear," Potter-girl said between scrubbing, "I'm going to find the stupid third year who did this and kick their ass!"

My face twitched. No way. I still would not smile. I wasn't up for swallowing my pride just yet.

Okay, well, _all_ of it….

"Good luck with that," I said. "But just about all third years are stupid. I know I was."

"Yeah, Hermione punched you for it," Potter-girl said with a giggle.

Dammit. She did it…. I actually smiled.

"I deserved it," I admitted. I had deserved it. Damn, I deserved a lot of things.

But not for the red-head beside me to look at me like I was human….

"You know, if you really do feel bad about what you've done, Malfoy," Potter-girl suggested, "why not just _apologize_." She grinned and became sarcastic. "I know that's an act you may not be accustomed to, but why not go out on a limb and try something new?"

Stop smiling, Malfoy! You're losing your edge!

"Things don't work that way around here, Potter-girl," I replied simply.

"Well, they should. This place would be much nicer if people would apologize for their wrongs more often."

"And if people were more willing to forgive," I blurted. Fuck!!! What _is_ happening to me?!

"True," Potter-girl replied. "Snape's proof that grudges have their own ecosystem in these walls."

I only nodded. There was nothing else I could do.

"How did all this start, anyway?" Potter-girl asked.

"The whole 'you're them' and 'we're us' thing," I replied. It was true. I could see now that the only reason I ever hated Potter and them was because my parents had taught me to hate them, not because I necessarily did.

"Then why keep this up?" she asked. "What's the point anymore? Why can't you just call a truce?"

I stared at her. "Are you mad, Potter-girl? I'm not going to make a fool of myself in front of your brother. And I doubt he wants a truce anyway."

"God, you both are so stubborn," she said.

I gaped at her. She did not just compare me to Potter!

As if she read my mind, she said, "The two of you are more alike than either of you want to see. You both want to prove yourselves, just in different ways."

"How's that, exactly?" I asked defensively. I couldn't wait to hear this.

"He wants to live up to his name. You want to live beyond yours." She said as if a six year old should see it.

"And what about you, Golden Twin?" I fired at her. "Don't you want to prove yourself?"

"I want to prove myself _as_ myself. People are more than their names."

"What world do you live in?"

"Where 'a rose by any other word would smell as sweet'." She grinned. I must have looked really confused – which I was – because she laughed. "It means a name doesn't necessarily show how a person is."

"Once again, what kind of-,"

"Tonks comes from the same family you do, and so did my other godfather, Sirius. They weren't bad. Tonks is one the nicest people I know. And your mum couldn't be bad if she was willing to give her life to save you."

I stared at her. No one had spoken of my mother like that. Like she was…a hero….

"And…you may be a stupid idiotic asshole," she said with a grin, looking me dead in the eyes. "And conceited, and ignorant and-,"

"Okay, I get it," I interrupted. "What's your point?"

She smiled at me genuinely. "You're not a bad guy, Malfoy. You may think you are, but there's a difference between being evil, and making mistakes."

I was trapped in her gaze. Me? Not bad? Okay, someone needed to commit this girl now. Throw her in with Bacchus. That would work.

Suddenly, my brush found a slippery spot, sliding it over to Potter-girl's. The force threw my hand forward, tangling it with hers.

And my hand refused to retract, like before.

Our eyes locked at the same time. The dim light of the dungeon burned her hazel eyes to brilliant amber. God. They _were_ beautiful. So that's what people meant when something took my breath away….

_Hey, Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?_ nagged my evil inner voice.

_I'm moving closer to a pretty girl_, I argued in my head. _That is what I do situations like this._

_You bloody dumbass! That's Potter's twin sister!_

_Your point?_

_My point is that you have standards!_

_No, my parents had standards._

_It'll only give Potter another reason to hate you!_

_So_, I thought coolly, as I leaned closer toward Potter-girl. _In fact, all the better_.

_You've gone mental, Malfoy!_ The voice yelled. _Mental!!!_

Okay, this slow motion shit wasn't going to get rid of my stuck-up inner voice. I had to stop myself from thinking. If I was going to do it, I'd mind as well do it.

That's when a loud crack was heard throughout the dungeon. But, as soon as my brain let this noise sink in, something pushed me forward, right into Potter-girl. Our lips met each other mid-fall.

So, I kissed Karry Potter, whether it was an accident or not….

Oh, fuck, we're screwed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They finally kissed! I know it took a while, but wasn't it worth it?! I know I'm not the only one that's happy. Stay tuned to see Karry's side of the story!

Plz review!


	39. 39 Karry

Oh, this is gonna be sooo good!!!! Yay!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

I like tacos….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!!! We did not…did we just…Oh bloody hell! Shit!!!

Luckily, that loud crack and the sound of scratchy, biting and all out fighting, was my excuse out of having Malfoy's lips on mine. I pulled out from having Malfoy fall on me, and looked to where to very angry house-elves were fighting. Draco – no Malfoy! - seemed to snap out of it too. I grabbed the smaller one with all the hats on and Malfoy grabbed the one that seemed to hate life in general.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "What is wrong with you two?"

The house elf I was holding pointed to the other. "Kreatcher was saying bad things about Mr. Harry Potter! Dobby will tear his ears off."

"Can we not have any of that please?" I said, trying not to make eye contact with Dra-Malfoy, dammit! Malfoy gave the house-elf in my grip an odd look.

"Dobby?" Malfoy asked in disbelief. Dobby looked at him with great dislike.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy," Dobby replied bitterly. Dobby looked up at me, seeming to realize who I was or something. I let him go, seeing as he seemed to calm down a bit. I finally looked at Malfoy.

"You know him?" I asked. This was getting way too crazy.

"My family used to own him," Malfoy explained. The bigger house-elf got himself free and him and Dobby glared daggers at each other. "Then your brother tricked my father into freeing him." He rolled his eyes in a disgusting manner. "My father was always thick. Good thing I got my mother's brains."

I rolled my eyes, allowing Malfoy to have his conceited moment.

"Why does Mr. Draco Malfoy speak of his father, Dobby's former master, that way?" Dobby asked.

I had to admit, that wide-eyed little thing was so cute. As for the scary one…yeah, he was creepy.

"To tell the truth, Dobby, I want nothing more to do with my father," Malfoy said to the little house-elf.

"Traitor!" screeched the larger grouchier looking one. "You're a filthy blood-traitor like all the others. Kreatcher will let mistress Bellatrix know, oh yes. My Mudblood master cannot-,"

"For your information, you creepy little shit-head, my father murdered my mum."

"And I'm sure for good-reason. Mistress Bellatrix was always saying how Mistress Narcissa was going mad-,"

"Shut up you little-,"

"Wait, Malfoy, before you turn," I looked at the mean house-elf, "Kreatcher into house-elf paste," I paused and asked. "Who do you belong to?"

The creature looked at me with pure, unfaultering, loath. "Kreatcher belongs to your filthy half-blood brother," Kreatcher said bitterly.

"But I didn't see you back at Grimauld Place."

"Weeza work in the kitchens, now, Miss Karry Potter. Kreatcher doesn't like it, but Dobby likes it because Dobby gets paid like he wants to."

A house-elf that gets paid? And Likes it? Now I've seen everything.

Perhaps I should have said that when Malfoy was leaning in to kiss me. Ooh, he was so in for it! How dare he do that?! Sure it was romantic and unpredictable, but what the hell was he thinking?!

"So, did Harry send the two of you?"

"Yes, Miss Karry Potter," Dobby answered. Kreatcher was too busy muttering obscenities under his breath.

Oh, fuck. If they saw anything, Malfoy and I were screwed.

"You didn't, see anything…while you were fighting, did you?" I asked. Malfoy gave me an insistent look, but I had to make sure.

"No," Dobby said. "Dobby was too busy trying to tear Kreatcher's ears off."

I allowed myself to breath. "Look, Dobby, can you do me a favor and just tell Harry I'm fine?"

Dobby smiled broadly. Kreatcher looked happy to be able to finally leave. "Okie Dokie Miss Karry Potter." And with another loud crack they were gone.

I sighed and gave myself a moment. Then, I turned on Malfoy. "Do you have any idea how lucky we just were?" I asked, feigning composure.

"What?" Malfoy asked, grinning at me. I glared at him.

"You fucking idiot!" I shouted, picking up my scrub brush and throwing at him. "Why the fuck did you just kiss me?! If Harry finds out we're both fucking dead!"

"What does it matter, Potter-girl?" Malfoy argued, dodging my attack and approaching me. "I was under the impression that you didn't care what he thought. Besides, you realize you kissed me back, right?"

I gaped at him. "You arrogant conceited bastard! I did no such thing! I would never kiss you back! I would never kiss you period!" As I turned away from him, he grasped hold of my arm. "Don't you touch me!" I protested. "Don't you – hey! Let go of me!"

Malfoy had hold of both my arms and was looking me dead in the eyes. I kept trying to wrench myself free, but the boy had a really firm grip. To top things off, I couldn't help but like how he dared to try to take control of me. However, he's was going to learn his lesson really quick.

"Do you think you intimidate me, Malfoy?" I asked, barely above a whisper. For a moment we seemed to be locked in a staring contest. Malfoy smirked.

"No, I just think that you might be attracted to me," Malfoy said, touching his forehead to mine. Shit, I couldn't even glare.

"I really don't like you," I whispered, feeling Malfoy's breath upon my skin. I gulped. What was he doing?

"Feeling's mutual," he replied in a whisper as well. We were silent for a moment, still staring at each other. God, why did his eyes have to be so pretty?

Before I knew what was happening, Malfoy pushed his lips upon mine. And, it's funny how an extremely hot and sexy guy with pretty eyes can make you forget your instincts….

Because I did kiss him back….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hellz and yeah! This is getting so good. But they are so alike that Karry's not gonna stand for Draco's attitude. Hee hee!

Plz review!


	40. 40 Draco

Okay, I've kinda been having withdrawl from my boyfriend so that's why I'm in a romance mood.

However, I would like to celebrate three things. One, my 40th chapter, Two, I broke 50 reviews (thank u all!) and of course, the new year! Have a happy new year!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

I like Dr. Pepper

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

When I pulled out of the kiss I smirked at Potter-girl again. She only glared. Damn, I was loving this. "See, you are attracted to me," I sneered, finally freeing her of my hold. She gave him a blank stare as I turned away. I just couldn't help but feel proud of myself. I kissed Karry Potter and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it. In a way, I wanted Potter to find out. God, that would be funny as hell.

Suddenly, I began to hear Potter-girl laughing. It was a maniacal, maybe even seductive, laugh. "You think you're so bad, don't you, Malfoy?" she asked coyly. I looked back at her with a raised brow. What was she up to?

"You think you can just take down any girl you chose, eh?" She began to walk up to me, getting as close to me as I had been to her. Seriously, what was she up to? She dropped her voice down to a soft, and slightly seductive, whisper. Okay, sometimes I wished Potter-girl wasn't so hot because if she was seriously able to turn me on like this, we were going to have a problem. I found myself raising my eyebrows in interest.

"There's one thing you forgot, Ferret-boy. I'm Karry Potter. My father is James Potter. And," She pushed me back, and to my great luck I fell into the chair behind Snape's desk, "boys don't take me down, anymore. I take them down." What the fuck was she talking about? That's when she came over and sat right in my lap, looking me dead in the eyes. It should be illegal for Gryffindors to have such pretty hazel eyes. I was becoming very upset that someone else, especially a Gryffindor, could play my game so well. Perhaps the Hat had mis-Sorted her.

"So, at the end of the day, _Draco_," she purred, running her fingers through my hair, "it won't be you dominating me." She pressed her forehead to mine. Did she like mimicking other people's gestures for her own gain? "It will be me dominating you." This time it was my turn to glare and her turn to smirk. I hated how she could be just as bad as me.

But like hell I'd let her get away with it….

As Potter-girl began to get off of me, I gave her dose of Malfoy in the extreme. I grabbed hold of her and slammed her on Snape's desk. Good thing he was already gone. We exchanged ones expression for the others. We liked switching expressions didn't we? I still had hold of her, and one of my legs was between hers.

"I think you broke something," she stated spitefully. I realized her arms were around my neck. She had probably done that for supporting herself during my surprise attack.

"That's alright," I replied. "I'll blame it on you."

"You do realize we still have a job to do, right?" Potter-girl pointed out.

"And since when have I ever cared about what I was supposed to do?"

"Ron was right. I should have blasted you to smithereens." She said with a glare.

"Oh, but then we wouldn't be having all this fun, now would we?"

"Who said I was having fun?"

"I can see it in your eyes," I whispered mockingly. Potter-girl gave a blank laugh.

"Do you think you're funny?" she asked me. Her expression and tone became a bit softer. As if she wouldn't have cared if I kissed her again.

As if she wanted me to kiss her again….

Oh, fuck, I have gone insane, because…I wanted to kiss her again. Shit, she really was throwing me off!!!

I wished she had never given me that look.

"No," I said, leaning in closer to her. "I know I'm funny."

Before either of us knew what was happening, we were snogging on Snape's desk in the dungeons. Wasn't this detention supposed to be punishment? Bacchus didn't know how to supervise very well, did he?

Potter-girl pulled away from me and got off the desk, giving me a not so serious glare. Aw, she always had to ruin my fun. She stared off at something on the wall.

"What?" I asked, wondering why she dared to push away Draco Malfoy. I then noticed she was staring at the clock.11:30 PM.

"You think he forgot about us?" I asked, knowing that this just wasn't natural. Well, a lot of things that had happened in this room weren't natural, actually.

"Who knows," Kar – no, Potter-girl! – said, as she returned to scrubbing the floor. "Seeing as how Bacchus is insane and Snape doesn't like me, that's probably what happened."

"I never got why he hated Potter," I said honestly. "And now you."

"Didn't like our father," she replied. "My dad had your problem: thought he was too wonderful for his own good. Or so Remus tells me."

"Nice," I said, rolling my eyes. I yawned. Come on, you didn't expect me to work while I was sleepy. "Well, I'm going to sleep."

Potter-girl jerked her head at me. "What?! Here?!"

"You're quite welcomed to join me," I sneered as I curled up in a clean spot of the dungeon. She glared at me. "I'm too tired to do anything else. Besides, we got all the tough spots anyway." I gave her one last smirk as I rolled over and closed my eyes.

"Why you little gnat, don't you dare!" she commenced to shaking me. "I know your not really sleeping, Malfoy!" I began to fake snore, just to annoy her even more. "Ugh! You lazy ass ferret!"

When I was sure she was across the room, I rolled back and watched as she scrubbed little bit more. I had to admit, she was cute when she was annoyed. I didn't mind that nothing could come out of our time together, as long as I fed my ego - and as long this wasn' tthe last time. That's when I actually did get sleepy. I let my eyelids fall again and went to sleep….

With Karry Potter being the last thing I saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, wasn't that just the cutest most awesome thing eva'!

Plz review!


	41. 41 Ginny

Karry/Draco mania has finally ended…for now. But don't fret, the funs not over yet

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

My name is Itsuka, and I'm a Potter-holic…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

"I can't believe you sent those house-elves to spy on Karry!" I scolded Harry as he, Azalia, Luna, Neville and I walked together. Ron and Hermione were off doing Head people things. Don't ask me what. I wasn't my brother's keeper.

"I had every right," Harry defended. "It's Malfoy for God's sake! Besides, Dobby told me Karry was acting odd, like she was guilty or worried. I want to know what's going on. And in case you didn't notice, Karry didn't come back to the common room last night!"

"Come on, Harry," Azalia said. "I'm sure it wasn't her fault."

"Yeah," Neville added. "That Bacchus guy is really…well, mad."

We walked into the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron were already there and waved to us. Seamus sat on the other side of a certain familiar pile of red-hair, poking and prodding to wake her up.

"Karry?" Azalia asked, gaining no response.

"Er…Karry?" I asked, a bit concerned. I thought we all were.

Finally, Harry slammed his hand on the table, causing his twin sister to jump awake.

"What the hell?!" Karry yelled, looking confused. The poor girl looked horribly tired. Her hair was nice looking but her face looked so worn from loss of sleep. And she had no make-up on.

Karry rubbed her temples with her fingers as we took our seats, Luna leaving for the Ravenclaw table. "I'm going to kill that Bacchus guy," she spat irritably. "Do you have any idea how hard it is fish a contact lens out of your eye after sleeping?! Day and Night my ass!"

Harry raised a brow. "You wear contacts?"

"Please, Harry, do you really expect me to be your sister and not have a vision problem? Ruela's been begging me to get lasic instead, but I rather be near-sighted than blind."

"Okay," I said, getting back on track. "What happened last night?"

"Yeah, do tell," Harry added. I gave threw him a glare and turned back to Karry. She seemed a bit pale.

"Just scrubbing til mid-night," Karry groaned, resting her cheek in her hand. "Oh, and the nutter forgot about us!"

"Are you serious?" Ron said in disbelief. "Can he do that?"

"I don't think he can," Hermione answered. "He'll probably get into loads of trouble."

"Well, he did it and I don't see him in trouble!" Karry barked, pointing up to the faculty table. Bacchus was smiling cheerfully, trying to make conversation with McGonagall. Harry looked at her directly.

"Is that all?" Harry asked, folding his arms. Karry raised her brow, but I saw her eyes shift.

"Yeah, why?" Karry replied. Why did she sound nervous?

"Just something Dobby said-,"

"That little liar, he said he didn't-," she stopped mid-sentence and gave Harry a smile.

"Didn't what?" Harry asked darkly. Okay, time to duck and cover before the explosion.

"Er…" Karry's eyes shifted again. She looked at an invisible watch on her wrist. "Look at the time, I better go so I have time to put on my make-up-,"

"But your bag is with you," I stated. What was her deal?

"And you dropped this," Seamus said handing her a square piece of cloth. Before Karry could snatch it from his hands, Harry did. He examined it closely, as did the rest of us. It was a silvery cream color with a bright emerald embroidered serpent along the edge. In the middle was a beautifully designed emerald M and in the corner…a very intricately sown in word:

Draco….

Harry gave Karry looked that freaked all of us out. He stood up and slammed the handkerchief down. "This is Malfoy's isn't it?" Harry asked angrily. Ron didn't look too happy either. All me and Hermione could do was exchange looks of "uh-oh." Karry turned away, not answering.

"Karry, are you ever going to listen to me?! Draco Malfoy is bad news! Do you give a damn about your safety?!"

"Harry, just listen to me," Karry tried, but Harry only got louder.

"He kissed you didn't he?!" Harry roared. Karry clenched her fists, turning as red as her hair. "Didn't he?!"

"Harry, keep it down-," Hermione pleaded. Everyone was staring over here. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't listening to anything but his own voice.

"What's next, Karry? Am I gonna have to deal with you and Malfoy snogging when I turn a corner?"

"It's not like that, Harry!" Karry shouted. Harry threw the handkerchief at her before she could explain. He kept that look of sheer anger on his face.

"Ron, can we go discuss the Quidditch schedule now?" Harry asked begrudgedly. Karry was biting her lower lip as Ron followed Harry out of the Great Hall. Now everyone was staring at Karry and/or Malfoy and a loud murmur consumed to room. Karry looked around at everyone.

"What the hell are you all looking at?! There's nothing to see here! Go on with your lives!"

Everyone turned around and generously lowered their tone to a whisper. Karry sat back down with her face buried in her hands.

"Great, now not only is he mad at me," Karry moaned, "but now Remus is going to talk to me later." She opened her bag and took out her make-up. "I need to prettify myself."

"Karry," I asked, now not only concerned but extremely curious, "what did happen down there?"

Karry looked at Hermione, Azalia and I. She took a deep breath as she began putting on her eye liner. "Can the three of you keep a secret?" she asked soft enough for only the three of us to hear her.

"Of course, Karry," I answered. I wanted her to know that even though Harry was an idiot that she could trust me. After his outburst on the train and the one now, I promised that I wasn't telling him a damn thing anymore. He just didn't seem to want to hear Karry's point of view. Azalia nodded but Hermione, being so clever and ahead of the game, gaped.

"Oh my God, you did-," Hermione whispered, having Karry cut her off with a loud "shh!"

"Okay, yeah, so what Harry was saying was true," Karry said quietly. "But, just listen to me. Malfoy and I got to talking and the guy actually listens to me. He…he actually seems to understand me. Like he knows that I am more than just Harry Potter's sister, because I know he's more than what he thinks he is."

"You're crazy, Karry," I said plainly, finely stating the fact aloud. "I mean, this _is_ Draco Malfoy we are talking about."

"See! That's what I'm talking about. You don't see what I see. Just like I bet Blaise Zabini doesn't see what Malfoy sees. Get it?"

"No," Hermione answered. "All I'm getting is a migraine."

"Oh, fuck it. You don't get it."

"I may not get it Karry," Azalia said, "but if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked Malfoy."

Karry leaned back and raised her eyebrows. "And what if I do?"

Before I could talk, knock and beat some sense into my dear fellow red-head, Parvati and Lavender showed up. Luckily, the notorious Gryffindor gossips hadn't been around for that conversation.

"Guess who's Seeker for Slytherin again?" Lavender said excitedly. I think all four of us were happy to change the subject.

Wait, again? On no, it couldn't be….

"That's right," Parvati continued. "Malfoy."

"Who the hell's the Captain this year?" I asked in disbelief. Maybe it was someone totally mental.

"Antigone Croft," Parvati answered. I think I remembered her. She used to hang out with Pansy Parkinson but when You-Know-Who returned she just plain stop hanging out with everyone like that. The only person she talked to anymore was another Slytherin girl named Morgana Van Tassel.

"One thing's for sure," Hermione said, "the girl is far too nice, especially for a Slytherin. Probably why she doesn't hang out with many people. But we can count on one thing: Malfoy got on the team honestly this year. And Karry, why on earth do you have that silly look on your face?"

I looked at Karry. She was now placing the final touches of mascara on her lashes, and from behind her compact-mirror, I could see her grin. It looked conniving; almost evil.

She snapped the mirror shut. "That's just too perfect," she purred deviously. It made me think for a second that she just might be a snake in lions clothing.

"How's that perfect," I asked my crazy new friend. "Perfect for Harry to get distracted and lose the game?"

Karry eyed me with a large grin. "Just wait until I get my chance to be Seeker," she replied. "Meanwhile," she rose up and walked off, now smirking. "I plan to fix this mess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmm, I wonder what Karry's gonna do? Hee hee!

God this chapter is long!

Plz review!


	42. 42 Draco

What happened before all that fighting and nonsense? Here you go.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

My cats are psychotic….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

I woke up to the sunrise on my face. I tightened then blinked a couple times. How does a dungeon have a window? Well, they were high to the ceiling, so of course they would catch the bloody sunrise.

I wasn't sure what time it was. Too fucking early o' clock was all I knew. My first instinct was to fall back asleep. But just as I was about to, something caught my eye. A very familiar pile of red hair was abnormally close to me.

Yeah, like I really had any right saying that….

I pulled away from her slowly, trying not toe stir her awake. That resulted in my getting a better look at her. The sun glazed her skin to gold and her hair to scarlet. She actually looked like the epitome of a Gryffindor. As for personality wise, I knew it wasn't like that at all.

Here's a question I'll ask myself. Why the fucking hell did I kiss Karry Potter? And I didn't just kiss her, I ended up snogging her! Yeah, sure she was pretty, and sexy, and had an attitude that might have been as bad as mine and luminous hazel eyes, but that wasn't the point. The point was she was Potter's sister and…er…oh shit. I didn't have an argument. Because I didn't give a damn what Potter did. What was done was done and couldn't be reversed. And it's really his fault for sending those house-elves, so really it's, oh fuck now I rambling!

I stared at the sleeping Potter-girl before me. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, so…not her. It seemed almost a crime for someone who looked so angelic to be such an evil psycho thing. Her lashes fluttered a bit as I flipped my blond hair out of my eyes.

Why did I have to kiss her? Now trying to avoid looking at her eyes and lips was going to be unbearable. God, I did not like this girl! I really should have slapped myself, but that would have raised a lot of questions.

"Hey, Draco, what happened?"

"Oh, I was just slapping myself because I was thinking things I wasn't supposed to."

Blink. Blink. "You freak."

Nope, that would not have gone well at all.

Suddenly, the door boomed open, startling me backwards into Potter-girl. I fell back and looked up at the insane teacher who had put us in detention. I heard Potter-girl stir behind me.

"Wha' ez gowen on?" I heard her groan hoarsely. I was wondering the very same thing.

Had he forgotten about us?

"I'm so sorry about this," he said, dragging a large black trunk into room. He slammed the trunk down before us. "I guess I forgot about you two. Luckily, I found some early birds to get your robes."

I yawned and stretched as Potter-girl asked, "How did you manage that?"

"Great thing about first years," Bacchus replied, "is that they actually have a tendency to follow orders without complaint." He turned to us. "Then they turn thirteen and gain free will."

I gave a shrug as I heard Potter-girl stifle a snigger.

"Anyway," Bacchus continued. With a flick of his wand, he produced a large cabinet to fit one person. Then he opened the trunk and gave Potter-girl her school robes, stockings tie and even her shoes.

"You first, Miss Potter," Bacchus said, indicating the cabinet or closet…thing.

Potter-girl went inside and stayed in there a good half hour. Finally she came out with her hair neat, though t she still looked tired.

Bacchus handed me my things and I went inside to change. The place had just enough room to move around and include a vanity with a wall mirror. Just as I was finishing up, I spotted something the vanity.

It was a piece of parchment folded perfectly into the shape of a rose. It looked like it had been very complicated to make. I picked it up slowly, observing it. Out of instinct I began to unfold, and it turned out to be rather simple to unfold.

Written in sloppy yet feminine hand-writing was:

_"Judge someone by their past and you only see their mistakes they've made. Judge someone by the present and you only see the act they put on for the world. Judge someone by act they put on for the world. Judge someone by their future and you judge on something that is so simple to change. So, therefore, the only true way to judge someone is to get to know them." Gretchen Monroe_

I stared at it for a moment. A quote from our favorite book. Damn that girl was sneaky.

I folded the note twice and put it in my pocket. Then I exited the cabinet. I watched as Bacchus checked his pocket watch.

"Well, you have while til breakfast," he said, leading us out of the dungeon (about fucking time!). "Just hang around 'til the bell rings, I guess." He trotted off, waving to us as he left.

"Bloody off his rocker," Potter-girl stated, leaning against the wall. I turned to her. Seriously, the skirt could not be regulation.

"I'll have to actually agree with you," I heard myself say.

"It's the apocalypse then, isn't it?" she said sarcastically, giving a huge yawn afterward. "Ugh. Remind me to never sleep in the dungeon again."

"Likewise," I replied with a grin. I pulled out the note and handed it out to Potter-girl. "What's this about?"

Potter-girl glanced at the note then looked back at my, smirking. "You know what it's about."

I frowned at her. I wasn't buying that one fucking bit. "Seriously, Potter-girl," I insisted. "What do you mean by this?"

She stared at me for a moment before smiling genuinely at me. "You're a lot more than you seem, Malfoy. Even to yourself."

Before I could get a real explanation the bell rang. Then, Potter-girl stood on the tips of her toes to kiss me on the cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, shocked.

"For the hell of it," she replied with a grin. As she walked passed me toward the Great Hall, she bumped her hip against mine and waved coyly. "Bye-bye, Ferret-boy." All I could do was gape after her. Had all of what happened really happened?

Oh, that little wrench! She was going to get it!

I felt my cheek with my hand, touching delicately where Potter-girl had kissed it. "Great, now I have to scrape my whole face," I said to myself, as if trying to convince myself that I didn't like it. Good thing no one was around. Can't have Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle thinking I'm insane.

Of course, with all this shit with Potter-girl, I had a feeling that's where I was headed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, Draco's gonna try denying it, but he knows he likes her.

Plz review!


	43. 43 Karry

Disclaimer: Not mine

…But I love the cookie….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

I looked over at Malfoy inconspicuously. He seemed to be bragging about something to Zabini Crabbe and Goyle. So, he was going to help the rumor along? Well, we'll just see about that.

I looked back at the girls ad gave them a large grin. They exchanged looks with each other as I said. "Now that we're done talking about my love life, what about you two?" I looked directly at Hermione and Ginny. "How long have you had feelings for those had feelings for those oblivious dunder-heads?"

Hermione gaped at me and Ginny simply stared. She knew there was no denying her feelings for my hopeless brother. "What are you getting at Karry?" Ginny asked, folding her arms.

"I was just wondering if you two were going to just sit and wait for them, or take action." I asked. My grin became wider. Ginny gave me a look of "what the hell are you talking about."

"Beg pardon?" Hermione said indignantly. Oh, please, she wasn't able to deny it either. Did she think I was stupid? As for what Ginny had said before….

"I told you, Karry, that-," she tried to say, but I silenced her with my hand. That was just an excuse.

"I know what you said, Ginny," I continued. "And frankly I have filed it under 'does not matter'."

"What do you mean by it doesn't matter?!" she protested loudly. Why is it whenever I make a point I get yelled at?

"Calm down, Ginny. I only meant that boys never understand a situation entirely. They only see things in black and white and therefore, have no idea what they want." She smirked. "It's up to us to let them know that they do want us."

"Okay, you're not just crazy," Ginny said blinking. "You're harping mad."

"Now that we have established that I'm mad," I replied, getting quite tired of hearing it, though I knew it was true, "just take it from me, okay. Sitting here waiting for them to quit being stupid isn't going to get you anywhere."

"And what is, per say?" Hermione asked skeptically. Why was everyone always skeptical about my theories? I knew they were crazy, but Remus told me that Dumbledore had crazy theories, and no one questioned him.

I smirked at Hermione. I knew the one way to get a guy to realize that he did want to be with you. "Driving them completely insane." I eyed the Slytherin table. "But first things first, though." I looked at Hermione. The girl was already beautiful, but I knew when it came to guys like Ron, you had to shock the hell out of them to get their attention. I pulled out my wand. "How much do you trust me, Hermione?"

Hermione blinked at me. "What, exactly, do you plan on doing?"

"Just a tiny make-over with your hair," I confessed. She stared at me. "Look I promise it will look good, alright? I would just straighten it, but electronics don't work here, so…."

Hermione blinked at me again, but I wasn't backing down. Using magic on hair was one of my best talents. Hermione sighed.

"You sure about this?" she said, walking all the way around to sit on my side, her back to me. She still seemed unsure. Did she not trust me or what? Please, I knew what I was doing, even if Lavender, Parvati, Seamus and Neville were staring at me weird.

I started working on her hair, making sure every infinitesimal detail of my vision was perfect. When it came to hair, Quidditch and men, I was a perfectionist and never settled for less. Of course, men couldn't be perfect could they? But heair could never be to perfect.

After a long while of magicking Hermione's hair, I took out my hair brush from my bag and starting brushing it out. I took a step back and said, "Done." I replaced my wand in it's holster instead of my pocket like everyone else. Alan had bought me it. Yep, he bought me a lot of things; the holster, the wand, my Nebula. I guess it was to make up for never really being there, since he was always working.

Perhaps that's why I never took authority well from anyone. I didn't like being told what to do. I could hardly bare taking authority from this school. I answered only to myself…and Remus when the occasion called for it.

I stared at my handy work on Hermione's hair. She now had sleek, straight, dark brunette hair with side-swept bangs. It went so well with her chocolate eyes.

"Wow," Parvati breathed. "Hermione, you look…you look…."

"What, doe sit look bad?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"No, no," Lavender replied for Parvati. "It's…gorgeous!"

"Yeah Hermione," Ginny said. "You looked beautiful before but…wow!"

"See," I said proudly. "Am I a genius or what?"

"Well, you did do a good job," Azalia said. She handed Hermione a mirror that seemed much too big to be carried around. Hermione gasped.

"Oh my," Hermione said. She turned to me. "How long will it stay like this?"

"Actually, it only last until you go to sleep," I answered. "I didn't think you'd want to always look extravagant." Hermione gave me a small smile. I knew her very well already. And now, phase two.

…………………..

After mine and Hermione's Transfiguration lesson with Batty Bacchus, we met up with Azalia and Ginny again and starting out for across the lake for break. I told the three of them that I was going to try to make up with Harry, which was the truth. I didn't say how I was doing it though, did I? As we passed by the lake, we ran into my new favorite pet.

"what happened to your hair, Granger?' Malfoy drawled. "Lose a bet?"

I kept walking, hoping the others would follow my example. It wasn't time yet.

"Or did your boyfriend, the Weasle-King, try to use his defective wand, again?"

What the hell? That was like second year? Couldn't he do better?

"At least you're not a carrot top like your two friends."

Were hair insults his favorite or something? He seriously needed some new material if he really wanted to keep this rivalry thing up. I saw Ginny reach for her wand and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Let me handle him," I said out of the corner of her mouth. It still wasn't the time to attack. Ginny gave me a look of irritation, but replaced her wand.

"But it's still so sad that you all look like ugly trolls anyway," he drawled in finale. I stopped and turned around to face Malfoy. He knew he could get away with that. Ginny, Hermione and Azalia were some of the prettiest girls I knew, I was drop dead sexy. I walked over to him, taking special care to swing my hips. I smirked.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Ferret-boy," I said sarcastically. "By the way, where did you get those insults because I've heard better from a ferret on crack." She mocked realization. "Wait, that was you, too. My mistake. Your insults really do suck."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and my smirk got wider. Ha ha, I confused him. "that made no sense, Potter-girl."

"Of course it didn't. Not to your deformed inbreed brain."

"Who're you calling deformed," Malfoy yelled, his hand inching toward his wand.

"Your face," Karry replied. He left that door wide open.

"You'll pay for that, Potter-girl," Malfoy growled. He still thought he intimidated me.

"Ooh, sorry, I didn't know I had t pay to humiliate you."

"You have not humiliated me!"

"Of course not," I said in mock sweetness. I got that seem devious look on my face I had earlier. "Well, not yet."

That's when in one quick move, as if it were some sort of twist dream of mine, I pushed Malfoy backward. The pale, conceited boy tumbled farther back, right into the lake.

Hermione, Azalia and Ginny doubled-over laughing. I smirked broadly as Malfoy scowled at me, beckoning his cronies to help. However, it seemed they found the situation funny as well, or Zabini knew Malfoy was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

"Blaise, I'm serious, get me the fuck out of here, dammit!" Malfoy shouted. Just as Zabini finally got over there, still laughing, the giant squid splashed it's massive tentacle into the water, sending a wave to push him to shore.

Malfoy spurted out water and glared a this flunkies and then at me. No one else but me. I think this would look crazy to anyone who saw that there existed no hate in our eyes. It was just a glare and a smirk.

"Draco," called Tonks, running toward us. She had been staying at Hogwarts with Remus since she was keeping an eye on Snape. She reached down to help a soaked Malfoy up. He refused, pushing her off.

"Quit, Tonks, I'm fine! Damn," he said, looking slightly embarrassed. I loved showing Malfoy that he was human like everyone else.

"Well, what happened?" tonks demanded. She looked at us. What was she looking at me, for? I wasn't afraid if Malfoy told her. All that would happen was she'd tell Remus, and he'd most likely give me a stern talking to. It may not sound like much, but it's a big punishment when your godfather's the only one you have to be proud or disappointed in you. Of course, just my luck, guess who came to my Ferret's rescue.

"Nymphadora, what's going on here?" Snape asked, eyeing the four of us. Oh shit, like another detention this soon after the first one. Bloody hell.

"I don't' know, Professor," tonks answered, looking angry. "I just asked Draco." Oh god, here it comes.

"Nothing happened," Malfoy finally said. I looked at him. Wait? What?

"I fell into the lake," Malfoy said, looking as Snape. "Lost my balance. Probably still sleepy from last night.

Did he really just get me out of a jam? What was he playing at?

Snape gave me a suspicious look. Leave it to him to suspect me. He looked back to Malfoy. "Well, if that's the case then you should be getting some sleep. As for the rest of you. "Clear out." He turned his heel and walked. Tonks went ahead and bade us goodbye, saying she had some work she had to do. I looked at Malfoy.

"Why did you-," Hermione asked, but Malfoy cut her off.

"Never mind it, Granger," Malfoy said, shaking his hair out of his face. "Don't get used to it. Just get out of my site."

"come on, girls,' I said. There was nothing more to see here. But as they walked away, I turned back, locking eyes with a certain blonde in the distance. We just stared at each other. We didn't have to say anything. We didn't need to.

"Hey, Draco," Zabini called to him from farther off.

"I'm coming," Malfoy called back, still looking at me.

"You coming, Karry?" Azalia yelled.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I answered, beginning to walk toward them. That's when me and Malfoy turned away from one another, knowing one thing.

They would never understand….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I'm sure u've figured out, that whole thing was merely a ruse to get things back to semi-normal. I wonder how long that will last.

Plz review!


	44. 44 Harry

First game of the season! Woot!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Yeah, we heard that one guy sound like that….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

After I was told about the incident at the lake, and I had cooled down a bit, I decided to just forget about whatever happened between Karry and Malfoy. Besides, we had other thing to deal with. The first game of the season came upon us fast. I had the team practicing none stop every afternoon since it had been scheduled. No one really complained…much. Karry go on my case about being my sister, not an android. Then Azalia got very Angelina-ish and said I was being paranoid and pushy. Of course, I felt I had every right to be. I mean, Malfoy was back on the Slytherin team, and after hearing Antigone Croft speak, I knew she meant business.

And, yes, our first game was against Slytherin. Ron said it would work out so we could size up the team. But I'm sure you know what my problem was. Karry interacting with Malfoy was not the best thought in the world right now.

Luna was still commentating this year. I was looking forward, just to see what she would say. "First entering the pitch is the Slytherin team," I heard Luna's dreamy voice say, "Captain Croft, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. Malfoy wasn't on the team last year for a reason I'm not allowed to say. The team doesn't seem to have new brooms though."

"Shut it, Lovegood!" I heard Malfoy shout. I felt a grin creep across my face as I turned to Karry.

"What kind of broom does he have?" she muttered to me.

"Nimbus 2001," I answered, trying not to laugh…until Karry did laugh cauding me to join.

"And for Gryffindor," Luna continued, "Dawn, Johnson, Weasley, Potter, Parker, Kumar and Captain Potter. It's really odd to say al that when to of the players have the same name."

We entered the field, Karry and Ginny right behind me, followed by everyone else. Madam Hooch stood at the middle of the Pitch, waiting a the alternates of each team took their seat at the bench.

"Captains shake hand," Madam Hooch said, her cat-like eyes observing Croft and I.

I walked up to Croft. She didn't give me a look of loath like everyone else. She simply looked up at me, being a bit shorter than I, and shook my hand.

Afterward we flew into the air, with Hooch beckoning us to have clean game. I almost laughed. Celan with this lot? That was really funny. Then we went to our posts, then the Quaffle was released….

And here we go….

I flew high, watching for the Snitch. No tto long after, up came my sister's favorite Slytherin.

"didn't think you'd see me up here again, eh, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, my back to him.

"Hoped and prayed but I guess I ran out of luck," I replied simply. I was trying to concentrate. If Karry could do it, so could I.

"I see your Beaters are complete idiots," Malfoy taunted. I looked down and watched as Kumar almost missed a Bludger heading for Azalia. I listened t the commentary again.

"Now that big Crabbe boy has hit another Bludger at Ginny Weasly. I can't seem to pronounce his first name. It's Cep- Cephur-,"

"It's Cepheus, Miss Lovegood," Said the voice of our new deputy head. I saw from here that he didn't want to laugh.

"And another save from Karry Potter. She is rather good at that, isn't she? She very sure of herself, as well. She said as soon as she was able to be Seeker, she was goin to kick his-,"

"Alright, Miss Lovegood," Bacchus blurted, noticeably trying not to laugh now. "Just commentate on the game."

I laughed and looked over at Malfoy. Karry had said that. Said as soon as she goot up here Malfoy would regret many things, mostly living. So farthe score was Eight to sixty, Gryffindor in the lead.

I had to remind myself to tell Karry I loved her. But now Zabini was kicking it up now.

"And another goal saved by the Slytherin Keeper. I don't like him very much. He's always picking on Ginny and me. Karry said she was going to get him too. I like Karry, she's nice."

"Love you too, Luna1" Karry yelled, causing her to almost miss a save.

"She really likes the attention, doesn't she?" Malfoy said. "Conceited little-,"

"If I recall correctly, Malfoy, you never minded attention, either," I snapped.

Malfoy blinked. "That's right, Potter, remind me of when I was somebody and how you will never be a no body. Please, your mother dies and you get fame?" then he was silent.

"I noticed you didn't say 'Mudblood' mother," I pointed out. Was Karry really reforming him.

"what the fuck is it to you?" Malfoy snapped.

I rolled my eyes and turned away. "Karry quit playing around and guard those goals!" I commanded to her after she had been doing flips for the crowd. God, she was like our dad when it came to Quidditch. She gave me an apologetic look and returned to the goals.

The score was now one-hundred-thirty to ninety. Slytherin had stolen the lead. Where the hell was that Snitch?

Right on cue, I saw that glint of gold right by the Gryffindor posts. I zoomed at it. clutching my Firebolt, Knowing Malfoy wasn't too far behind.

I dodged a Bludger hit by goyle. Strong as he and Crabbe were, they were so inhumanly thick! I swerved past Ginny, she scored another goal for Gryffindor. One-hundred-thirty to one hundred.

Then it hit me. A huge searing pain in my right shoulder, knocking me totally off balance and sending me spiraling to the ground. Luckily, I didn't have a very long fall, I just landed on my back. But my whole arm was in excrutiating pain.

"Madam Hooch," I called, "I need a chance to switch players around." Madam Hooch nodded and blew her whistle. The rest of the team decended to the ground. Ginny and Karry approached me first.

"Harry, are you alright?" Azalia asked.

"No," I answered frankly as Elijah and Cade helped me over to the bench. I looked at Karry as Madam hooch came over and examined my shoulder.

"Looks like it's been dislocated," she said sternly. "But since your Captain, you must be present for the whole game. Can you hold out?"

"Yeah," I answered. I had to stay for this. "Karry, look, we need you." Karry nodded in understanding.

I know what you're thinking. A little arm injury never stopped the great Harry Potter before. What was so different now? I had my reasons. "Doskocil, your up as Keeper," I said. He looked really excited and beamed insanely. I looked at Karry and smiled. "Make proud, sis."

Karry grinned. "Absolutely bro."

As she mounted her broom with the rest of the team to search for the snitch, I knew I had done the right thing. I had had plenty of Quidditch wonders. Now it was time for the other Potter to shine. And I wanted her to have her chance to kick Malfoy's – Ow! Why the hell was it always my right arm!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now wasn't that nice of him. Harry's not all bad…just like Draco isn't all bad.

Oh, and I couldn't remember nor find Crabbe's first name, so I'm just gonna stick with that name.

Plz review!


	45. 45 Karry

And now it's Karry's time to shine! And shine she will!

I'm giving you a song chapter because it goes with what's going on. It's Hanging by a Moment by Life House, which I also don't own.

Damn, I need a job.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Do you know the muffin man?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

Why was it always his right arm? Well, no matter. Here was finally my chance; my chance to show them I was more than Harry Potter's sister. More than the Forgotten Twin. And my chance to have a little fun with my favorite mammal.

Did anyone else find it ironic how he's supposed to be a serpent, but he was turned into a ferret? That must have been humiliating. I wished I had been at Hogwarts, then. Well, I was here now, and I was going to give Malfoy a good dose of Vitamin K. Wait, was that really a vitamin? Well, whatever, you know what I meant.

I looked over at Malfoy, who had taken his post high in the air with me. "Your going down, Potter-girl," Malfoy growled at me, getting into my face.

"Oh, Ferret-boy, we must quit meeting like this," I said, smirking.

Damn, why were his eyes so insanely pretty? Shit, Karry, focus! You have a snitch to find! I turned my back to Malfoy and continued to look.

_Desperate for changing,_

_Staving for truth,_

_I'm closer to where I started,_

_Chasing after you._

_I'm falling even more in love with you._

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"Your so sure of yourself, aren't you?" Malfoy whispered icily into my ear. His warm breath brushed against my neck. I closed my eyes and thought, _don't give in! Just find that damn Snitch!_

"I was wondering what it felt like to be in the shadow of your idiot brother," he drawled on. "he manages to get injured just about every game, you know."

"Karry, focus!" harry shouted to me. I shook my head.

"I rather like it, Malfoy," I replied. "I rather not be in the Prophet at all than have people insulting me for no reason."

"You know you brother's imbalanced, right? Psychotic, really."

I turned back around to face him. "Malfoy, if anyone in the Potter family is unstable, it's me."

We stared at each other in complete silence. He didn't seemed to know what to say anymore. And neither did I. "By the way, why did you cover for me that day at the lake?" I finally asked.

Malfoy blinked. "It was nothing I had my reasons."

"If you had reasons, then it wasn't nothing," I replied, trying to multi-task. Malfoy stared at me. I stared back. Was he going to tell me or what?

"Snape does favor us Slytherins, especially me since I'm his god-son," he admitted. "I didn't want you getting in trouble for giving me what I deserved."

"So you admit you deserved it?" I asked coolly.

"don't push it Potter-girl," he said. "What about you? What was up with the whole getting me to kiss you thing? And then kissing me on the cheek?"

_Forgetting all I'm lacking,_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

"Karry, quit chit-chatting, already!" Harry yelled.

"Malfoy, get your head back in the game!" Croft shouted shrilly.

"There you go, getting me in trouble again," Malfoy said.

"You spoke to me first, Ferret-boy," I retorted.

"why do you insist on calling me that? It sounds like a twisted pet-name."

"As does Potter-girl."

"why don't you just admit that you like me?"

_You take all of me_

_And I'm falling even more in love with you, _

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I gaped at him. "I do _not_ like you, In fact I happen to dislike you very much!" so maybe I did like the guy, that didn't mean I wanted the world to know it. "don't you have a poor innocent animal to torture?"

"I thought I was doing that very thing."

"If you don't get lost Malfoy, I'm gonna-," I was going to say "I'm gonna tear yu to shreds then feed you to Harry's owl," but became distracted by the glint of gold on the other side of the pitch. I took off at exhilerating speed, leaving Malfoy in the dust. I rushed out at the Snitch. The score was One-hundred-forty to one hundred.

Come on, come on, almost there….

"and look at Malfoy go, though I don't think he'll get there in time. Now it appears he's been knocked off his broom, though I'm not sure by what."

I stopped dead and turned around. Sure enough, there was Malfoy, hanging onto his broom for dear life. "Karry, come on!" Harry yelled. "Go!" Okay, now I had a dilemma. Lovely. Just peachy.

"KARRY!" harry roared. I could see he was now on his feet. I began t turn back to the Snitch, until I saw Malfoy being knocked clean off his broom by some invisible force.

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and I'm quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._

Save Malfoy, win game. Save Malfoy, win game.

I'll go with how to save bully so his death isn't on my conscience for 200, Alex.

I zoomed toward Malfoy, getting the weirdest looks from everyone. Harry yelled, "wha the hell are you doing, karry?!" I ignored him, speeding toward Malfoy. And, miraculously, I caught hold of his wrist firmly. He looked up at me in disbelief…as did half the crowd. I helped him pull himself on my broom and spotted his broom falling to the ground.

"Hold on," I commanded.

"What?"

"I'm serious. Hold on."

I felt him reluctantly put his arms around my waist, which caused my heart to pound annoyingly. Why was it doing that? I zoomed down to Malfoy's broom, which made Malfoy have to hold on t me tighter. Ugh! I wish my stomach wouldn't flip like that when I'm flying! Malfoy caught his broomstick and I stopped.

"thank you for flying Karry-zma Airlines," I said dramatically. "Now get the hell off my broom."

As Malfoy mounted his own broom, it seeming to catch him in the air, he gave me a weird look. "why did you do that? he asked, as if I had done something really stupid. "And…Karry-zma?"

"I owed you," I replied smiling. "and as for Karry-zma. Karry-zma? Charisma? It's so cool that you can't say charisma without saying Karry."

Malfoy raised and eyebrow. "You're welcome," was all I said. "Now, I don't know about you, but I have a Snitch to catch."

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That could change my mind_

_There is nothing else…._

_There is nothing else…._

_There is nothing else_

I took off again, zooming toward that glint of gold I felt Malfoy come up beside me. I stared at him as he gave me a smirk. I smirked right back and went back to looking at the Snitch. Wait, was he…playing fair? We both got closer and closer, our hands out. The Nebula 150 had a special turbo feature, but this time, I wasn't going to engage it. Malfoy was actually a pretty good Seeker. Unfortunately, not as good as me.

_Desperate for changing_

_Straving for truth _

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

I pulled farther up and grasped the gold Snitch. I stopped flying, making sure everyone could see that I had just won the game.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch bellowed. The Gryffindors cheered loudly, yelling "Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" I came back to the ground and was hugged by all my teammates. Then a bunch of other Gryffindors came down to the pitch and started hugging and congradulating me, including Ron and Hermione. I pushed my way to Harry.

"We won, Harry!" I squealed. "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah," Harry said, glowing with pride. "and it's thanks to you."

I grinned. "And to the most awesome Captain ever." I put half the Snitch in Harry's hand and we lifted it up. I looked at Malfoy, who gave me a shocked look. What, did I look like I was one to not share the glory?

_And I'm falling even more in love with you, _

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and I'm quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._

I stared at Malfoy for a bit longer. Though the rest of the Slytherin team look very unhappy, his expression was the same as it had been at the tryouts. Impressed and trying to suppress it. I looked back, meeting with the green eyes of my twin brother. At this moment, I realized that my dilemma up in the air had been just a small part of the real dilemma. I was caught between two very stubborn boys and their rivalry. Shit, it's like every new school I find a new mess to get in.

_I'm hanging by a moment…(here with you)._

_I'm hanging by a moment…(here with you)._

I looked back at Malfoy and held his gaze, having that same feelling I had had at the lake. I knew he was so irritating and such an unbearable ass, but, something lingered in his eyes. As he too was having a conflict to deal with.

_I'm hanging by a moment…(here with you)_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

One thing was certain, I had to figure out what made Draco Malfoy tick, and perhaps find a way to show my brother that no one is evil just because they've made mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, I'm dishing out long chapters, lately. I hope you like it!

Plz review!


	46. 46 Harry

Back in the Gryffindor common room….

I love all you reviewing ppl so much! you rock! (wipes tears from her eyes)

As for all the questions about ppl going out and Hary accepting Karry and Draco, I'm afraid it is agaisnt the Author's Code to tellyou anything. Your just gonna have to read the story!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Not my gum drop buttons!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

Karry had thought it would be a good idea to have a party in the common room after the game. Ron agreed with her and Hermione disapproved, but either way, they both showed up. Everything was fine and fun, even with Karry's rendition of Queen's "We Are the Champions."

"Karry," Hermione pointed out, "it's only the first game."

"Yeah, but we smoked them!" Karry replied, dancing about like a lunatic.

"Hey, Karry," Lavender said, approaching her with Parvati beside her. they looked a bit peeved. "What is this we hear about you turning down Seamus Finnigan?"

Karry blinked. "What about it?"

"What you do that for?" Parvati asked. "I think he's rather cute."

"Then you go out with him," Karry stated. "Look, girls, he's not my type. My type doesn't have his words written down on his hand, nor does my type try to ask me out when he doesn't know a thing about me."

"But he really likes you, you know," I said. The guy wouldn't stop talking about Karry. In fact, I was the one who went on ahead and gave him permission to ask her out so he would shut up.

"He's _not_ my type," Karry insisted, obviously annoyed.

"That's right," Lavender said coolly, "your type is more along the reptile family."

"Shut up, Lavender," Ginny said, annoyed with the two of them as well. Actually, I thought they had a point.

"Well, my favorite gossips, add this to your memos," Karry said, noticeably having no care what they did. "Maybe I am just a snake charmer and not a lion tamer." Karry began to walk off, leaving Parvati and Lavender gaping at one another. They took off, too, whispering wildly.

"Speaking of snakes," Azalia said, pointing to the door, "who invited the git brigade?" We all looked over there to see Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I roared getting to my feet. Ron and I reached for our wands.

"And who the bloody hell gave you the password?" Ron yelled. Everyone eyed Karry.

"Yes, Harry, I would actually invite your arch-nemesis to a party and give him the password," Karry said sarcastically. She looked at Malfoy with distaste.

"We got it from a couple of whimpy first years," Malfoy said smirking. "What's a party without me, anyway?"

"Get out-," I shouted, as my sister pulled me aside.

"Why can't you just let me handle him?" she asked in irritation.

"Because your handling is what I'm afraid of," I replied matter-of-factly

"Look, just let them stay, okay," Karry insisted, shaking my arm.

"are you in-,"

"How many times must I say it?! Yes, I am insane! How much clearer must I make it?!" she said, sounding very frustrated. "There's only four of them, Harry. And there are, what, 500 Gryffindors or more?"

I had to admit that she had a point. I didn't like it though. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on them," I said, folding my arms.

"Oh, Harry, will you just clear your mind and live a little?" Nice choice of words. She shoved me out ward…right into Ginny. I couldn't help but think that that was done purposely. "Have some fun. You leave Ferret-boy to me."

Why was I afraid that this wasn't going to turn out well?

"Now, I'm going to get this thing," Karry proclaimed, pulling a little purple music box from her pocket and beginning to tap it with her wand, "to play some good old Muggle music."

"You can't do that!" Hermione yelled. "It's against the rules!" Yeah, rules would really stop Karry Potter.

"And we'll explode!" Neville panicked. We all looked at him. "What? It could happen."

"Yep, you are bloody Squib," Malfoy drawled.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Ron warned.

Karry blinked at the scene. "For everyone's information, I got this thing in America where they like Muggle music. So don't worry about it." She put the box on top of the fire place mantle and opened the top. A fuzzy sound was heard for a moment, before it boomed out a high beat song by a female American. "Hell yes! I love this song!" Karry exclaimed. "Clear the floor!"

Everyone did so, mostly because she was waving her wand like a the raving lunatic she was. I rolled my eyes and sat with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Azalia and Ginny. Why did I get a crazy twin sister? I suppose that's where all the insanity the Prophet said I had went. I noticed Karry eyeing Malfoy as she danced, giving him a killer grin.

Great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is so good. But will the fun last? And poor Seamus. Karry's not being snobby or anything, she just has someone else on her mind.

Plz review!


	47. 47 Draco

Still in the Gryffindor common room

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Karry rox my sox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

What the fuck kind of music was this? Ew. My ears were burning with the sound of Muggle-ness.

Thought it did have a nice beat. And it did get the girls up dancing. And yes, they were some very attractive Gryffindor girls, Potter-girl very much included. And if Granger weren't a Muggle-born – wait, what was I saying?! Potter-girl warped my brain! Shit! Okay, so maybe Granger was a teeny tiny bit cute, but it wasn't like I totally had a crush on her second year and that's why I was so mean to her.

Okay, back to the other Gryffindor girl. Whoa, she could really move those hips. Was she a belly dancer in a past life? Then I saw Weaslette get up and dance with her, and that Johnson girl. For the first time in my life, I was drooling over Gryffindor girls. Shit, I really should slap myself.

I bet your wondering why I came here, eh? Well, after the game, being the wonderful sport I was, I wanted to congradulate Potter-girl on a job well done. The nerve of her, saving my life. She made me look like an idiot! If only she wasn't so…sexy. Then I could destroy her. Of course, that doesn't mean I can't do other things to her, heh heh….

Also, Blaise pushed me to swallow my pride because Croft if I didn't' show some serous improvement, or learn to not be distracted my a pretty girl, I was off the team. Well, I knew for a fact that the latter wasn't happening. Croft looked so innocent, but she was really such a bitch! Reminds me of another girl I know…only not as hot.

Of course, I thought Blaise just had a crush on Johnson and wouldn't say it until I admitted I liked Potter-girl…which I didn't…. Anyway, the only person I knew could and would help was in Gryffindor. Though I knew I'd have to convince her, I was pretty sure my charm would do it. It's worked before. And this time, things will go exactly as planned.

No they won't, said the evil voice in my head.

Yes, they will, I insisted.

It never does. And the readers are beginning to catch on to that.

Look, will you just…wait, what readers?

I've said too much. The voice finally shut up. Okay, I think I should consider taking a potion or something….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I had a very random moment this day so don't' throw rotten food, please.

Plz review!


	48. 48 Karry

the song here is One shot by Danity Kane. the song just really makes me think of Karry.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Draco is my home-boy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

Another on of my favorite songs come after "I'm Here for the Party" by Gretchen Wilson. It really got me dancing. Azalia was tired out but I still had Ginny, my new partner in crime. Ah, music…is there no end to my genius?

_You all in my ear, I hear you talking dirty_

_You wanna give me your number_

_But you ain't saying nothing new to me_

_Are you sure that you can handle me? oh, oh,oh,oh_

I danced my sexy little belly dance, noticing the eyes of several guys. Seamus still seemed to have hope in his eyes. I'm sorry, the guy was cute and sweet, but not my type. Like I told those little gossips Lavender and Parvati, I'm a snake charmer. And I had my eyes on one certain blonde Slytherin. Sure I knew that I was in over my head, and that there was no way in hell we could go out even once, but I never turned down a challenge.

_So with the foot of my boots (do you think that you can rock it?)_

_Turn it up get lose, Boy_

_Can you get with this right here?_

_Before I bring it to you in the lead_

I caught his gaze. Gosh why did he have to be so…irresistible?

_All I need is one shot (and baby you're gone)_

_It'll have you calling non-stop (just can't leave it alone)_

_(can I give you what you need?)_

_Do you really think you can handle me? (oooh)_

_Boy do you think you can handle me?(handle me)_

Oh my God, was he actually approaching me? No way! He's a little pure-blood1 He couldn't dance! But to my surprise, Malfoy approached me, smirking…and dancing…. Dancing well. And everyone, including myself, was shocked as hell. No fucking way! Oh, well, mind as well take advantage….

_Ooh (hope you're ready)_

_Tell me (that you're ready)_

'_cause I even fight no more, Ooh_

'_Cause baby my body's (like a potion)_

_When I put this (thing in motion)_

_Where, indeed, that you'll be begging for more, oh, oh, oh…!_

So Malfoy and I actually danced together, and he was actually good at it. Everyone stared at us as if we were caught red-handed robbing a bank. I looked up at him. "whoa, Ferret-boy, where'd you learn to do that?"

"I've been to enough balls in my day and watched enough Muggle-borns to watch and learn," he replied cockily. I smirked as he took my hand and twirled me. Everyone in the room was awestruck, especially his friend and mine. Harry didn't' look happy at all.

_(boy give me all that you got) Gotta make it hard for me_

_(Keep it coming don't stop) I hope that you're ready_

_(I hear what you say to me)'Cause I 'm about to bring you_

_(think you can handle me?)_

"That's not very pure-blood of you," I teased, wagging my finger.

"You dancing with me," he said, pulling me into his chest, "isn't very Gryffindor of you." Okay, my heart could stop pounding now.

_All I need is one shot (and baby you're gone)_

_It'll have you calling non-stop (just can't leave it alone)_

_(can I give you what you need?)_

_Do you really think you can handle me?(oooh)_

_Boy do you think you can handle me?(handle me)_

I stared into his eyes, lost in a beautiful gray fog. Must resist…hot Slytherin…hypnosis.

_All I need is one shot (and baby you're gone)_

_It'll have you calling non-stop (just can't leave it alone)_

_(can I give you what you need?)_

_Do you really think you can handle me? (think u can handle me)_

_Boy do you think you can handle me?(handle me)_

"Maybe I underestimated you, Malfoy," I said sincerely.

He smirked. "Well, now you know to never under estimate Draco Malfoy."

_So if you got what I want and_

_You think you ready, baby (come on and get it. come on and just get it)__And if you got what I need, boy_

_Don't keep me waiting baby (come on and get it. come on and just get it)_

_(boy give me all that you got) Gotta make it hard for me_

_(Keep it coming don't stop) I hope that you're ready_

_(I hear what you say to me)'Cause I 'm about to bring you_

_(think you can handle me?)_

Was it just me, or was this against all laws of nature? Did hell freeze over or something?

_A__ll I need is one shot (and baby you're gone)_

_It'll have you calling non-stop (just can't leave it alone)_

_(can I give you what you need?)_

_Do you really think you can handle me? (think u handle me)_

_Boy do you think you can handle me?(handle me)_

_All I need is one shot (and baby you're gone)_

_It'll have you calling non-stop (just can't leave it alone)_

_(can I give you what you need?)_

_Do you really think you can handle me? (think u handle me)_

_Boy do you think you can handle me?(handle me)_

_Oh, oh, oh, (one shot) Oh, oh, oh, (one shot) Oh, oh, oh, (one shot)_

_One shot_

Some how, dipping me actually worked with the finale. The on-lookers actually clapped, except our friends, who were totally stunned. As another more softer song began to play, Malfoy pulled me aside. "Look, I came here because I needed to ask you something."

Hm. What would he need to ask me? Oh no, not that. anything but that.

"Anyway, I-,"

"Miss Potter?"

The music was turned down as everyone looked to the front the common room. Prof Bacchus stood there, looking rather uncertain…and sane, if I may add. I walked forward, showing my acknowledgement. "Could we have a word?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh-oh, I wonder what happened. More drama, oh course!

Plz review!


	49. 49 Ginny

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

I don't want school to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

Karry walked through the crowd and crawled out the portrait hole. I exchanged looks with everyone as we inched toward the closed door, pulling out the old Extendable ears to listen. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing about something stupid, while Zabini and Malfoy stood back, though they did look curious. What the hell was going on?

"I haven't done anything, have I?" Karry asked almost innocently. "I swear those mice in Snape's desk drawer was so not me and Ginny!" Way to be discreet, Karry. We had done that the other day for when Snape gave all his classes an essay to be completed by the next day.

"No, Miss Potter," said the voice of Prof, McGonagall, "this has nothing to do with that. There is…something we must tell you."

A small pause followed before Karry asked, "Remus, what's going on?" Wait, Remus was there? How urgent could this be? It was not Remus who answered, however. It was McGonagall.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Miss Potter," she said slowly and sincerely. "Bu, your adopted family…has been murdered."

A strained silence fell. "What?" Karry asked in a tiny voice.

"I went to their house for a visit," Remus said, sounding like he was forcing strength. "The…the house was decimated…and the Dark Mark was above the house." He paused. "Karry, I'm so sorry."

"No," Karry blurted. "No, no. This can't be happening."

"Miss Potter," McGonagall said. "I'm very sorry."

"Yeah, sorry's gonna help!" Karry snapped. I could tell she was beginning to cry by her voice. "Sorry brings everyone back1 I bet if we say it enough, my real parents will come back! Just for extra fun, let's see if it will bring back Sirius! Or Dumbledore!" Wow, now I knew she and Harry were related.

"Miss Potter, please," Bacchus said.

"I guess I'll have to deal with it, eh, Remus? People dying all around me?"

Karry," Remus said comfortingly. The he said as if calling, "Karry? Karry!"

"Miss Potter, get back here!" McGonagall demanded.

"Oh shit," Harry said, flinging the portrait door open. He began to make his way after Karry, but McGonagall stopped him.

"Go back, inside, Mr. Potter," she commanded. "In fact, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, have everyone return to there own common rooms."

"But, Professor-," Harry complained.

"Mr. Potter, do not argue with me, we will go get your sister accordingly-,"

That was when the strangest of strange things happened. Malfoy pushed passed all of us and started down the corridor, and he wasn't heading to the Slytherin common room.

"Mr. Malfoy, come back here this instant!"

I had a feeling that Malfoy heard her, but wasn't paying attention. This was really weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, before I get any questions, here's the scoop on Ruela and Alan Larson. The Deatheaters were told by Voldemort to find Karry, because he's not taking a chance of the Prophet being wrong. He hasn't found out yet that she's at Hogwarts with Harry, which is really not going to make him happy, of course.

Plz review!


	50. 50 Draco

Outside on the school grounds….

I'm sorry to tell this to you guys, but I may have go to just updating like once a week. It's the second semester of my senior year and I will not have all the time in the world. Also, I'm trying to work on my own story - which is really MY story :) - since I want to try to get published sometime soon. Plz bare with me. You all rock!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

I hate chores….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

It was raining outside. Raining hard. It pelted me in the face and on my head. Mum had never let me out in the rain. Said I'd get sick. Right now, I really didn't care.

Potter-girl was walking back and forth in the rain frantically. She was already soaked. I took a step closer, but stopped when she spotted me. "Why the fuck are you following me, Malfoy?!" she snapped, her voice harsh from obviously crying.

"You'd do the same for me," I replied quietly.

"And you give a fuck about that?" Potter-girl screamed. She wasn't herself. In fact it was scary, the way she was acting. I approached her as she began to take off farther and took hold of her wrist.

"Potter-girl, you're being stupid."

"Shut up you fucking asshole," Potter-girl shouted in my face. "I do not need your pity!"

That's when I began to act a bit harsh with her. I grabbed her arms firmly. "Did you ever pity me?!" I yelled angrily. She turned away from me, so I shook her fiercely. "Did you?!"

"No-,"

"Then why should I pity you?"

Silently and slowly, she looked up at me, her face distorted with angry tears.

"Because I am a pathetic, whiny, half-blood little girl," she retorted, her voice rising. "Because I associate with Mudbloods and half-bloods, and I'm the sister of the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die! My parents died for the stupidest cause imaginable and one of my godfathers was a convicted criminal and the other is a fucking werewolf!" She sobbed, breathing heavily. "I'm not even worthy of pity."

She fell to her knees and cried, shaking uncontrollably. Then she shouted to the entire world, "I know they were never there…and I know they weren't my birth parents but…" She looked at me, her once fiery hazel eyes now doused with tears, "they were still my parents!"

I didn't like seeing her like this. I'd much rather have the cocky, confident, Potter-girl that pushed me into the lake. I could handle that. But this, I was clueless.

"I don't think you're pathetic," I heard myself say. "Or whiny. That's your brother."

"My brother," potter-girl said, now sounding very bitter. "I don't' want a brother anymore." She wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "I don't wan tot be a Potter anymore. Not if it's going to be like this!"

I fell down in front of her, actually feeling something. For once, I heard someone else wish the same thing I did. To be someone else. Anyone else.

"Now you know how I feel about being a Malfoy," I said slowly.

She looked up at me, soaking wet all over. Her hair looked like a red mush that dripped into her face. Her hazel eyes…were drowning….

She was drowning….

Suddenly, she threw her arms around me and sobbed wildly. I was taken aback for a moment, but then slowly put my arms around her. I wanted to do what she wanted to do for me. I wanted to help her. I pulled away a bit and looked into her eyes. I wanted to tell her it would be alright, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't think that when my mum died. Instead, I just kissed her forehead.

"Come on, Karry," I said helping her up off the ground. "I'll walk you to your common room." I told her that because I was worried. Yes, that was right; I was worried about Karry Potter. Maybe I just wasn't used to her crying yet. Or maybe seeing her helpless and broken like that, reminded me of my mother. And this time…I wanted to do something.

"You called me Karry," she said blankly, looking into my eyes. Wait, I did? Oh shit, I did. Oh well, can't be taken back now.

"Potter-girl takes to long to say," I replied as we began to walk. "You got a problem with it.

"No," she chimed with a grin. She took out my handkerchief from her pocket and started dabbing her eyes. She still had that thing? "Draco."

My heart gave a huge jolt when she said my name. Why did it do that for?

Uh-oh.

"I like Draco better," she said. "It suits you more."

_Grrr! Quite that!_ I thought to myself as my heart jumped again.

_Just admit it_, that voice taunted.

_Admit what?_

_That you don't just like her._

_What are you talking about?_

_That you _love_ Karry Potter_

_What the fuck! Deatheaters don't believe in love._

_But are you really one of them?_

"Draco, are you okay?" she asked, as we finally got out of the rain, shaking and shivering.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

_You should tell her_, the voice continued.

_No, you freak!_ I snapped.

_So you do-,_

_Shut up!_

"You're odd," Karry said, raising an eyebrow. That's right. I'm calling her by her first name now.

"You're one to talk," I replied simply.

I don't know what my psycho inner-voice was talking about. I couldn't tell Karry something like that. And it's not like it was true or anything.

As we arrived at her common room, she turned to me and kissed me on the lips. Whoa, surprise attack. I felt myself get into a daze when I was back staring into her lovely hazel eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly. I found myself smiling. I did that a lot around her.

"Any time," I replied. I started walking backwards and then turned. Why the fuck was this goofy smile on my face? What the fuck was wrong with me.

Oh, bloody hell, shoot me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know what's wrong with him. And he knows too.

Plz review!


	51. 51 Karry

Disclaimer: Not mine

Draco is my home-boy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

"I'm nothing like them am I, Remus," I asked as we sat by the lake. He was rather worn since last night had been a full moon. Damn bloody full moon! And the damn son of a bitch that caused Remus to have to be this way. Anyway, I was wearing jeans today since it was starting to get colder. During the winter holidays we would be spending time at the Burrow. Also, Remus finally said something about the length of my skirts.

Remus turned to me, his blue eyes revealing his confusion. "What do you mean, Karry?" he asked me.

"My mum and dad. Lily and James," I cleared up. I sighed, staring out at the lake. I'm nothing like them, am I?"

Remus sighed and shook his head. "Karry, what on earth would make you think that?"

I looked outward. The day was clear, but the ground was covered in red, gold and brown. Halloween had come and past quite boringly, except with Harry, Ron, Hermione and I trying to figure out how to destroy that bird thing. No luck yet. I tried to get people to celebrate thanksgiving – mostly because I love any holiday that involves laziness and food, but we were bombarded with work.

I knew why I had asked Remus that. The night I found out my adoptive parents wee murdered, I had broken down. I had had no strength, no courage. I had lost everything in that one moment. I had given up my dignity to become nothing but a puddle of tears and misery.

And the person who helped me up was the person I was trying to help….

"I'm not strong and clever like my mum, or brave and powerful like dad. I can't hold myself together." I pulled a blade of grass out and tossed it aside. "There's nothing like them about me."

"Karry," Remus comforted putting his hand on my shoulder. 'You're only human, as were your parents. You can only do and be so much. You've never worried about living to a standard before. Why now?"

"There never was a standard," I answered blankly. "Ruela just went along with what Alan said, and Alan only praised what he noticed. And now that I know my real family, I feel like I have to be what you, and Tonks and Harry expect of me."

"Karry, listen to me. You're fine the way you are. You could follow the rules more often, but I'm proud of you. And I know," he smiled, "you're parents would be too."

I smiled back. Remus had always been all I had. The closest thing to real family. Of course, if I needed girl talk, I went to Tonks, but Remus was…. I knew he wasn't really my father, but with my life seemed to go…he mind as well be.

"Oh, I love you, Remus," I said, hugging him. I had no idea what I would do without him.

"I love you, too," he said, stroking my hair a bit. We pulled away and just stared out into lake.

I hope now you understand why I had to avenge him.

Tonks came up and greeted Remus with a kiss. They chatted about things my ADHD brain wouldn't allow me to pay attention to. Suddenly I heard the bush making a very not bush-like noise.

"Psst!" the bush said insistently. "Psssst!"

I looked around the bush to see some familiar blonde hair. I felt my arm being grabbed and pulled behind the bush.

"What's up, Ferret?" I asked, completely unabashed.

He rolled his eyes and started leading me to a more secluded area. "Don't get any ideas, Karry," he said. "I wanted to ask you this the other day…but I couldn't." I looked around to make sure no one else was in site. "I need your help. Croft says I'm off the team unless I either show some serious improvement or I learn to quit being distracted. Since the latter won't be possible since you like to distract me," I gaped at him, "I need you to teach me the Wronski Feint."

Against my better judgment to maintain self-control, I burst into laughter. "I knew this was a bad idea," he complained, walking off.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, Draco," I called after him. I caught hold of his arm. "It's just, I haven't even taught Harry-,"

"Well, teach him to, I don't give a damn what you do!" he said loudly. "Just help me, okay."

"Say the magic word," I said sweetly.

"Which one?" he asked confusingly.

I sighed. "Please."

"What?"

"Say it."

He looked at me reluctantly and forced himself to say, "Please."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smirked. "Say, 'Karry Potter is the sexiest girl in Hogwarts."

"Karry, quit it-,"

I got very close to him. "Say it."

He gave a frustrated sigh, but I could tell he was for once forcing himself not to smirk. "Karry Potter is the sexiest girl in Hogwarts." That's when I pushed him into the tree behind him, smirking wider.

"Now, say, 'I want her to tie me down and-,"

"KARRY!" he yelled. I giggled. This was so funny. I removed my arms from around his neck, but instead placed my hands in his back pockets.

"No, no, Draco, darling, your not supposed to say my name yet," I purred, looking into his eyes. I glared at me for a second, then took hold of me and turned us around, shoving m into the tree. I just laughed. He kissed my deeply, our tongue finding their way into each others mouths. He entangled his hand in my hair as we just stood their, making-out. When he pulled away, he stared into my eyes, which seemed to make my heart go into a drug-crazed frenzy.

"You gonna help me or not?" he asked. I smiled at him. Of course I was going to help him. I just liked seeing him squirm.

"I am going to help you, okay," I said. "But I need two more things from you."

"And what's that?"

"First, you have to kiss me again," I said coyly.

"That I can do very well," he replied, kissing me again. When we pulled away again, he stared into my eyes. "Now what?"

I took hold of his hand. "Come with me." I said. He smiled and shook his head but kept hold of my hand as I led the way.

To Hagrid's….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wonder what's at Hagrid's. Wait, I know what's at Hagrid's.

Plz review!


	52. 52 Harry

So sry about this once a week thing. Busy, busy, busy. Plus my computer is extremely special. But, good news! I took my SAT the other day and I think I did rather well on it. At least, I hope.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

English class is the route of all evil

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

I was beginning to wonder where Karry was. Ever since I had told her about Buckbeak she seemed to really want to see him. I talked to Hagrid about it and he said to come down today. I had reminded her this morning and it seem to make her bit happy. Ever since she had learned about her adopted parents being murdered, Karry had not been herself. She even gained us 20 points. She also hadn't been herself at practice that day. She had missed goal after goal. I finally just ended it early. That's when I told her about Buckbeak. She seemed to be interested, but still walked off. I wasn't really sure where she was going.

At first I was a bit confused about why she was so upset about her adoptive family's death. They seem to have done nothing but neglect her. I didn't think it would upset her so much. But, I supposed they were still her family. She was very different from me. I looked over the field to see Karry coming my way. She seemed a bit happier than earlier today. I wondered why. Then I saw the person walking with her…a certain blond that seemed to be popping up way to much.

"Is Karry here yet," Hagrid asked, coming from his newly repaired hut. I only nodded, glaring out at the two approaching figures. Hagrid looked out as well. "Is tha' Malfoy wi' 'er?"

"Yeah," I replied bitterly. Karry jogged up to me, w/ Malfoy behind her. She smiled, as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey," She greeted me. She noticed my look. "What's your issue?"

I took her arm and pulled her aside. "What is _he_ doing here?" I hissed bitterly.

Karry turned to Malfoy, and then to me. "He's here to begin his rehab."

"Excuse me?" Malfoy asked, folding his arms. Karry put a finger to his lips.

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to," Karry commanded sweetly. She looked up at Hagrid. "Hey, Hagrid."

"Erm, hey, Karry," Hagrid replied, looking at Malfoy as Karry approached Buckbeak. Malfoy cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.

"Er," Malfoy said. "I see you got your house repaired." He said this without malice; without his usual attitude.

"Yeh," Hagrid replied. I watched as Karry bowed before Buckbeak. The beautiful hippogriff returned the bow, allowing her to approach him. As she petted him and gave him numerous compliments, Malfoy cleared his throat again.

"Well, it…erm…it…looks nice," he said with some difficulty. Hagrid raised an eyebrow and my jaw dropped. Had Malfoy actually said something nice? Was I dreaming? I pinched myself. Ow! Nope, I wasn't dreaming. Was I in the Twilight Zone?

"Okay, Dra – Malfoy," she said quickly. I looked at her with a confused expression, but she simply continued. "You can come over here."

"Karry, I don' think -," Hagrid tried to say, but there was no stopping Karry when she got her mind set on something. She wasn't going to back down.

"Er, are you trying to get me killed?" Malfoy asked suspiciously. "Besides, that hippogriff looks too much like that one that attacked me."

"He gave you a scratch, Malfoy. I would hardly consider that an attack." Karry blurted. I wanted to strangle her right then. Malfoy looked at Buckbeak, his eyes wide.

"You mean, that is-," he said, be Karry took hold of the collar of his shirt, cutting him off.

"Who're you gonna tell?" Karry whispered. Malfoy glared at her as Hagrid looked worried. If he was planning on saying anything to his little Slytherin cronies, I'd just take matters into my own hands.

"I wasn't going to say anything to anyone, Kar – er – Potter-girl," Malfoy replied. "I've got no one to tell."

"Good," Karry said, smiling genuinely. "Anyway, he won't kill you if you're polite." Malfoy still look skittish, and even frightened. I forced myself not to laugh as Karry rolled her eyes. "Will you just trust me?"

Probably everyone, including me, was giving her a weird look. How could any kind of trust exist between my sister and my enemy?

Speaking of my enemies….

"And exactly what is going on here?" Snape drawled, walking behind Malfoy and I. Hagrid seemed loss for words, as did Malfoy. I had many things to say to Snape, none of them decent. Karry snatched Malfoy's wrist without warning.

"I'm showing Mr. Malfoy, here, an awesome animal," she said, dragging Malfoy towards her. She rested her arm on his shoulder. "I'm quite sure I'm not breaking any rules…for once."

"Indeed, though, however," Snape drawled. "I'm sure you know that Mr. Malfoy has a fear of hippogriffs?" He smirked, but Karry didn't even flinch. I sniggered as Malfoy's jaw dropped. Snape gave me a very loathful look, which I returned with ease.

"20 points from Gryffindor, Potter," Snape snapped.

"Why you-,"

"Harry!" Karry scolded me, not necessarily because of who my total disrespect and hatred was directed at, but because she didn't want me to get into trouble. I shut my mouth and let Karry do the talking begrudgedly.

"I happen to believe that the best way to face one's fear is to face it, Professor," Karry said respectfully. Too respectfully for my taste. She turned to Malfoy. "Now, you know what to do, right?" she asked, slapping back. Malfoy stood very still.

"Er, bow?"

"Well, there's that," Karry replied. "But first, apologize."

"Karry, I don' think-," Hagrid began to argue, but I stopped him.

"Don't even bother, Hagrid," I insisted. "The girl's mad."

"Though my back is turned I can still hear you, Harry," Karry called not turning to me. She nudged Malfoy.

"How's this gonna-," he protested.

"Just do it," Karry said flatly.

Malfoy looked very reluctant, but took a bold step forward. Oh, God, this was it. He was going to get killed. I couldn't watch….

"I'm…sorry," Malfoy said, actually sounding sincere.

Armageddon come now because the signs are all here….

Buckbeak cocked his head at Malfoy. Had he actually understood? Perhaps Karry did know what she was doing.

"Okay, now you can bow," Karry said. She looked back at Hagrid, Snape and I, and smirked. As if to rub in our faces that the impossible could be done.

"Why am I-,"

Karry leaned over and whispered something in Malfoy's ear. What the hell was she up to, dammit?! Malfoy seem to sigh, and then, finally, he went into a low bow. And Karry was the only one who didn't look shocked when Buckbeak bowed in return.

"Oh my Gawd," Hagrid breathed. Even Snape had a look of sheer surprise. I heard Malfoy whisper a small "Whoa."

But Karry looked very triumphant…and maybe even proud. Not just of herself…but of Malfoy.

Doo, doo, doo, doo. Doo, doo, doo, doo. Twilight Zone.

"Now for da second phase of my genius plan," Karry said, sporting a bad, fake, evil Russian accent. By the look on our faces, I could tell that for once since we met, Malfoy and I agreed on something, Karry Potter was insane.

"And that would be…?" Malfoy asked. Karry smirked and flicked her wand at him, causing him to levitate. "What is it with you and levitating me?!" Malfoy complained.

"Miss Potter, I suggest you -," Snape commanded just as Karry sat Malfoy on Buckbeak. The large animal squawked a bit, but made no attempt to buck Malfoy off. Damn. Karry turned to the disgruntled Potions Master.

"Professor, Malfoy and I have made a deal, and I intend him to hold up his part," Karry explained. Deal? What kind of deal? "I assure you, no harm will come to him as long as he behaves." She turned back to Malfoy and the hippogriff, bowing again. Buckbeak gladly bowed back, and she approached him, climbing on behind Malfoy. Karry looked at Hagrid. "Is it okay if we go for a spin?"

"I's alright wi' me, but yeh really should ask yeh brother." Karry grinned at me. I sighed.

"You're gonna do it anyway, aren't you?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Well, yes I am," Karry replied truthfully. She grinned as Hagrid untied the leash Buckbeak was on. Buckbeak began to beat his wings, now free. He went into a sprint, and took off into the sky. I sighed, having a not so good feeling about this.

That's when Hagrid leaned over to Snape and said, "don' yeh think it's time yeh told 'em?" I didn't want them to know I was listening. Tell who what?

"I'll tell him when I see fit," Snape replied dryly. "And if I were you, I would take care to mind my own business." He stalked off. I blinked, turning to Hagrid.

"Tell who what, Hagrid," I asked. Hagrid wasn't one to keep secrets well. "What was that about?"

"Er, nothin' 'Arry," he said not looking at me. "It's nothin'. Ferget yeh ever heard it, a' right?"

"But, Hagrid-,"

"Look, 'Arry, I got things to do, why don yeh go do…do what yeh always do…."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine," I said forcefully, though I wanted to know so badly what that had been about. And something in my gut told me it was about Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there's Harry. I wonder where our little love-birds are going. Hee hee!

Plz review!


	53. 53 Ginny

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

I hate chores….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

"I hope Karry's better, later," Azalia said.

Though it had been a few days since Karry found out about her adoptive parents' deaths, she still seemed sulky today at practice. She was way too easy for us to get past.

"I wonder where she was headed today," Rosanna Dawn said as we made our way to the Gryffindor common room. I guessed I was the only one she told.

"She said something about going to see Lupin," I answered. "He _is_ her godfather – Ouch!"

Suddenly we all bumped into three people we definitely did not want to see. Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, what an unpleasant surprise," Zabini taunted. "The blood-traitor sisters."

"Sod off, Zabini," I snapped clenching my fists.

"You know, Weaslette, I saw your friends today, Loony Lovegood and Longbottom. They're made for each other. She's completely off his rocker, and he has parent who are-,"

"Don't you have anything better to do?!"

"Where's your ring-leader, anyway?" Azalia added. That's when I finally noticed it. Malfoy was not with them.

"You tell me," Zabini said, actually taking the time to look at Azalia. "He probably got kidnapped by yours."

"Or vice versa," Azalia pointed out. Zabini stared at her. She stared back. Had I missed something here? However, something Zabini said got me thinking. Malfoy wasn't with them and Karry wasn't with us. But that was ridiculous. She was probably on her way to the common room as we spoke. I nudged Rosanna and Azalia to follow me away from the idiots before us.

"If you don't mind," I said glaring at Zabini, "we actually have a life."

"You always have to spoil the fun, don't you, Weaslette?" he said. I glared at him leathally. Zabini smirked, then turned to Azalia and winked, making a clicking noise in his mouth as if he were taking a picture of her with his eye. The he and the over-sized dunder-heads strode off. I gaped at Azalia, who turned a dark burgundy.

"what was that about?" Rosanna asked. Azalia just pouted and began to stomp ahead of us.

"That arrogant, no good git!" she spat. "I ought to take a leaf out of Karry's book and ring his neck!"

"Well, I doubt Karry would do that to Malfoy," Rosanna stated. "But you didn't answer me, Azalia."

"I don't know what he meant by that, Rosanna!" Azalia declared defensively. I raised a brow as she threw her hands into the air. "He's so…ugh!"

I was having serious de ja vu. "If I recall correctly, Azalia, Karry thinks Malfoy is so…ugh!" I exaggerated, grinning. Azalia gaped at me.

"What are you implying, Ginny?" she asked me, the burgundy in her cheeks still vibrant.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied teasingly. "I'm just wondering if there's a trend where Gryffindor girls go out with Slytherin guys."

Rosanna laughed. Azalia glared at both of us as she said, "we are _not_ going out. I would _never_ go out with Blaise Zabini!"

"sure you wouldn't," I taunted humorously. "He isn't bad looking," I admitted. "He's just an ass."

Azalia opened and closed her mouth several times. I must have touched nerve. She gave a frustrated sigh and changed the subject. "Besides, Gin, I don't think Karry would actually go out with Malfoy."

We approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Rosanna articulated, "Forever forbidden."

"As it should be," scolded the lady. I frown as we crawled through the hole.

"I can't believe she's going out with Malfoy!" shouted the unhappy voice of Harry. We all stared at him.

"Who's going out with Malfoy?" Rosanna asked. Like she needed to.

"Karry, of course!" Harry complained, pacing the floor. "their out on a date! Someone just kill me now!"

"Erm, I'll be in my dorm," Rosanna said, heading up the girls' stairs. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Harry will you calm down," I said loudly.

"Calm down? My sister is out with my enemy and you're telling me to calm down?"

"Yes, I am," I replied, trying to be rational. I walked up to him and folded my arms. "Now do it!"

"Why should I?" he yelled childishly.

"Harry, don't make me take drastic measures."

"Like what?"

I had to get him to shut up, and when he got like this there was only one way to do it. I took hold of his collar and kissed brashly. I pushed him away and stared at him. He was speechless. "Now," I said calmly. "What makes you think it was a date Harry?"

"Well…er," he stammered, rumpling his hair nervously. I looked to Azalia for reassurance. She shook off the shock of what I had just done.

"Did he ask her to go somewhere and did she say yes, or vice versa?" Azalia specified as if Harry had a mental problem. Finally Harry regained his composure and explained about going to Hagrid's and Karry taking Malfoy. Then they rode off on Buckbeak to God knew where. I blinked, then turned to Azalia. She wouldn't look at me.

In my book, that sounded like a date. But for the sake of Karry not having to witness Malfoy being torn to shreds, I showed no inkling of my true opinion. "I don't think you should worry, Harry." I said reassuringly. "Karry can take care of herself. It seems more like Karry just dragged Malfoy into some more madness of hers. Not like a date."

Harry's eyes darted about the room before he looked at me again. "Whatever," He walked toward the portrait hole. "I'm going to meet Ron and Hermione, okay. We gotta do work on something."

I sighed as he walked out. I flopped onto the couch and touched my lips. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. He acted as if nothing had ever happened between us.

"You okay, Ginny?" Azalia asked. I looked back at her.

"Yeah," I lied. "Yeah, I'm fine." I got up for the couch, wishing I could forget. The portrait door swung open with Hermione bursting through. She looked out of breath, and positively flabbergasted.

"What happened to you?" I asked, raising a brow at her. Hermione breathed heavily before speaking.

"Is Harry here? Is he gone?" She seemed a bit frantic.

"Yeah, he just left to go see you and Ron-," Azalia answered before being cut off.

"Why do you mention Ron, hmm? What do you know?!"

"Hermione, calm down," I said, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her – being taller than her helped. "Now, calmly, tell me what happened."

Hermione took a deep breath, her gaze changing from me to Azalia. Then she looked down at the floor, and back at me. "Ron and I…we…well…we just kissed."

Holy shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muhahahaha! Yay!

And I hope u don't mind, but, yes, there will be some Blaise and Azalia stuff going, but I don't think they'll have their own POVs.

Plz review!


	54. 54 Draco

You know what i don't understand? How they're some ppl on Fanfiction who take all this way too seriously. I love the reviewing and feed-back and all that, but then you got those who r all serious and constantly tell other writers how they disagree with a plot of a story instead of reviewing the actual content. It hasn't happened to me yet, but I've noticed it around. Dude, it's Fanfiction! It's supposed to be just for fun, mostly.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Major fuzzy Draco! Beware!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

I grabbed on to the hippogriff tight. What was his name again? Buckbeak? Or was this the same bird? He turned out not to be so bad. And flying like this was certainly a huge rush. Especially with a certain Gryffindor holding on to me. Why the hell was my heart pounding again? I wish it would fucking stop that.

Suddenly, Buckbeak dove toward the lake. Karry and I both screamed bloody murder – though hers was high pitched and girly and almost broke my ear drum. Then the hippogriff came back up, soaring across the cerulean sky. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to die?" I yelled behind me to Karry.

She sighed and leaned her chin on my shoulder. "If it will make you feel any better, then I swear on the genuity, kindness, compassion and courage that I inherited from my mother that you will not be harmed."

I shrugged, not really understanding that at all. "I guess that works."

"Good," she sighed. She continued to lean on me. I looked at her, meaning to give her a "what the hell are you doing?" look. However, I saw her eyes were closed, and became completely captivated. She really was beautiful….

Suddenly I heard her singing a song under her breath. I knew that song. She had a nice voice, too.

"_But all they'll know is symbols, _

_The serpent and the lion_

_And all they'll know is colors silver and green, scarlet and gold_

_But they both are something to behold_

_But all they'll ever know…_"

With the last line, I sung along with her: "_Is Slytherin and Gryffindor_."

Karry opened her eyes and met my gaze, looking a bit surprised. "How the hell do you know that song?"

I sighed. Time to fess up to something embarrassing. At least I didn't have to worry about her telling anyone. "I went to see the play version of 'The Gryffindor Girl and the Slytherin Seeker'…while I was still going out with Pansy Parkinson." I rolled my eyes. "It was weird because she had dragged me into it, but ended up liking it and she didn't. She wasn't expecting _that_ plot."

"Like the title isn't obvious," she said sarcastically. She grinned at me. Pansy had always been sharp as a marble. "So you did go out with her?" Karry asked plainly.

"Not for very long," I replied. "She's nothing but a gold-digger. My father's money was the only reason she ever talked to me. Now that it's gone, she couldn't give less of a fuck."

"You seem quite at ease about that," Karry observed.

"I don't care anymore," I said, looking forward. "The only thing I care about now is getting my life to the way it should be." I paused. "The way it should have been."

Karry sighed, snuggling her face into my shoulder. Okay, this was really fucking weird, though I wasn't complaining. We finally landed on the ground on the very far side of the lake. The sun was setting now. I hopped off of Buckbeak quite easily. The Karry began to crawl down, but seemed to lose her footing, falling right into my arms. She laughed nervously, pulling away. "Erm…thanks."

Our eyes locked again. The sunset turned her eyes that burning amber color. I kissed her differently from all the other times, this time. I kissed her softly and deeply. When we pulled away, our eyes met again. I came to my senses for a moment.

"Why are we here, anyway, Karry?" I asked, burying my hands in my pockets as I observed our surroundings.

"Honestly, Draco," she called as she skipped a stone on the surface of the water. "Can't you just live in the moment? Where's your sense of adventure?"

I flopped down on the ground, looking out to where the sunset melted into the lake. Why hadn't I noticed all this before?

"I never had it," I answered frankly. I don't think I had ever been spontaneous or anything. I had been to busy conforming to my father's desires. No point in that anymore….

"I think you have it," Karry said, smiling as she sat beside me. "It just needs to be, unleashed."

Out of no where, Karry starting tickling me ceaselessly. I surprised myself by bursting into laughter. "St-stop, K-Karry!" I commanded. "S-s-s-seriously!"

"Oh the great Prince of Slytherin is ticklish?" Karry taunted, not heeding my command. "That's – so – hilarious!"

I struggled to grasp hold of her wrists and pinned her down on the ground beneath me. She just giggled. God, freak.

"You're evil, you know that?" I told her, glaring. She giggled again.

"I've been called mad, insane and crazy," she said happily, "but you're first to call me evil."

"Well you are," I whispered, kissing her again. Damn, she was a good kisser. I entangle my hand in her hair as we laid there on the lake shore, making out. When I pulled away, my eyes met hers, again. What was it about those fiery hazel eyes that I found irresistable? I couldn't seem to figure it out.

Or maybe I was denying the truth….

I lied beside her as we remained silent. Then Karry finally spoke. "Do you believe in miracles, Draco?" Karry asked me sincerely.

I raised am eyebrow. What the fuck was she up to now? "You mean like Weasley getting Head Boy?" I joked. Instead of getting mad, she laughed.

"That just might qualify, but what I mean is," she sighed and looked at the sky, "Babies being born to parents who were told they couldn't have any children. People who come from dark, unhappy past making something of themselves; proving everyone wrong." Her hazel eyes caught my grey ones. "Or the fact that someone like you…and someone like me can actually be…" she went into thought. "What would you call us?"

I laughed. "I have no idea," I admitted. We weren't really friends, per say. The question was whether we were more or less. "We do get along pretty well though…but with all our making out," I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, "I'm not sure. But if it means you and me can actually talk without killing each other, than I guess…."

"You guess what?"

I looked at her, stuck in eyes. Her hair fell over one, so I pushed the dark red lock behind her ear. "I guess I believe in miracles."

A genuine and beautiful smile swept across Karry's face. Her eyes sparkled. I smiled back, something I was beginning to do quite often around her. Karry sighed and looked up at the sky as she dug in her pocket, producing the music box she had had at the party the other day. She shivered as she got it to play a slow, sweet song, Muggle, of course. I made a bold move by putting my arm around her. Though looked shocked for a moment, she nestled up to me, laying her head on my chest.

Shit, I was going crazy. How did this girl turn me from Prince of Slytherin big shot to nothing but an actual human being? What kind of time warp had we stepped into, where Gryffindors and Slytherins can smile together, be friends, flirt, lo….

Son of a bitch, Malfoy stop right there. There was no way in heaven, hell, or earth that I felt that way about Karry Potter. No way. No way!

I looked at her again as she lied beside me. She had the most deceiving looks of anyone I had ever met. She was conniving, hot-tempered and stubborn, but her looks showed her to be beautiful, sweet and sophisticated. Never judge a book by its cover.

Karry looked back up at me as I stroked the smooth skin on her arm. "What?" she asked.

I kissed her again, softly like before. As I pulled away, I wanted to answer her. I knew what I wanted to say, but I wasn't sure if I should say it. I wasn't even sure if it was true. But, when I looked into her eyes, I couldn't help but feel so strongly about it.

Fuck, I hated being confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Draco tell Karry what he's thinking? What crazy plan will Draco concoct next? Will Harry find out about this? Will I stop saying "will"? Find out in the next chapter!

Plz review!


	55. 55 Ron

Spring break! Guess what that means? More frequent updates! Lucky u and lucky me! Thanx to all my reviewers. U r the coolest of the cool!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

The most entertaining wizard of his age….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

RON

Okay, I had no reason to panic, right? I mean, it was an accident. An _accident!_ Sure, I had fantasized about it, but that didn't mean I meant that to happen! Oh, bloody, hell, if Harry found out we were in for it!

First things first, we had to come up with a good story. Harry would surely wonder why the hell we were acting so weird. How about "I'm nervous about exams?" Nope. He'd see right through that, on my part at least. Damn. Erm… "We're nervous about planning the next Hogsmeade date." Yeah, that was good. That would work….

I thought I'd better to leave it to Hermione….

How the bloody hell did it happen, anyway? W were just sitting there, planning one minute, then the next…I was lost in her chocolate eyes. I didn't mean to kiss her. And she did kiss me back. So why did she run off like that?

That settled it. She didn't love me back….

"Hey, Ron," I heard Harry's voice yell on the other side of the door of the Head's Suite. "Hey, open up!"

Oh, dammit.

I went over to the door and opened it. Harry came charging, not looking to happy. "Where's Hermione?" he asked, looking about the room. Oh shit, did he know?

"She just left," I said quickly. He looked up at me, I being taller than he. I eyed the wall on the far side of the room, then the window. I began to plan my escape if he asked. Yes, I knew it was like a thousand feet, but it would be worth a try, eh?

Harry gave a frustrated sigh. "I just can't believe this."

Oh no, he did know! Oh, bloody hell! I wondered who told him. Whenever I found out, they were dead!

"how can anyone do that?" he yelled to the ceiling. "I mean it's so…unorthadox!"

I felt myself fume. "You went out with my sister," I reminded him. "And I didn't say it was unortha – what you call it!"

"This is totally different, Ron!" Harry shouted at me. "Don't compare this to me and Ginny!"

"Well she is like your sister," I argued. "So how is it different?"

"Because it doesn't work, Ron!" Harry yelled. "It will never work!"

"Look," I said, trying to calm the situation. "I only kissed Hermione this one time. It was an accident and it probably won't happen a-,"

"Hold on," Harry said, looking really confused. "What does Hemrione have to do with this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That is what you're mad right? That me and Hermione kissed?"

"No, no…wait," Harry's green eyes got wide, "you and Hermione kissed?"

I blinked as I felt the bottom of my stomach fall out. He hadn't known, had he? "Yes, but it was just one time and-," I stopped, noticing the huge grin on Harry's face.

"It's about damn time, Ronald Weasley!" he said, punching me in the arm in a friendly manner. "So, how did it happen?"

"Wait, you're not mad?" I asked, really confused.

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

"then," I scratched my head, "what _are_ you mad about?"

"Oh," Harry said, seeming unhappy to be reminded. "Karry's off somewhere with Malfoy."

I gaped at him. "And you just let her go?! What kind of brother are you?!"

"There's no point in stopping her, Ron," Harry explained, sounding defeated. "The girl's mad. She'll only do what she wants to. Besides, I'm new at this brother thing. I thought I was an only child for sixteen years, remember?"

"Oh, right," I replied. "Well, rule number one, never let your sister go out with Malfoy."

"That would be a lot easier if my sister wasn't as crazy and stubborn and full of herself as our father was."

"yeah, I bet that complicates things," I admitted.

Harry sighed as he sat down on the sofa. He rumpled his jet black hair. It was hard being a brother just doing it you whole life. But having to put up with a sister after so many years of thinking you're alone…that had to be hard. Harry looked back at me again. "So, how did the kissing happen?"

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter. She ran off right after."

"What? Lavender didn't give enough practice?"

"I'm serious, Harry," I complained, sitting, next to him. "She got all wide-eyed and just ran off." I buried my face in my hands. "Bloody hell, I'm an idiot."

"Oh, Ron, come on," Harry told me comfortingly, "you and Hermione have had a connection since…I don't know how long. I'm pretty sure she was just shocked."

I looked up at my best mate. Great guy, Harry. Been there for me since first year, even when we were fighting. What he said made me fell better, but I still couldn't help but think she didn't' feel the same way I did about her. Harry his arm on my shoulder and grinned again. "So, was it good?"

I had to smile at that. "What do you think, mate?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww, Ron loves Hermione. I like to think that Ron has some intelligence, he's just too lazy to express it.

Plz review!


	56. 56 Hermione

This channel I'm watching is crazy.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

The brightest witch of her age….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HERMIONE

"Ron and I…we…well…we just kissed." I confessed slowly.

Oh my god, this was not good. I mean, it was an accident, right? Oh, god, why did I kiss him back? Oh…dammit! That's right, I said dammit! I just had to get all romantic and crap, then get freaked out and take off. Oh, damn, he probably thought I was an idiot. Dammit!

Ginny and Azalia looked at each other, then back to me. They both grinned. "Bloody hell, it's about damn time!" Ginny exclaimed, her hands going to her hips. I blinked at her.

"Yeah," added Azalia. "Now the two of you can quit being stupid and stubborn."

"No, no, you don't understand!" I yelled frantically. "It was an accident! It shouldn't have happened!"

"But it did," Ginny continued slyly. "Come on, Hermione. Everyone knows you and Ron are meant for each other."

"That's not the point, Ginny," I tried explaining. How could I make her understand? "This will complicate everything, not to mention how angry Harry will be."

"Hermione," Azalia said, folding her arms. "What makes you think Harry'll be angry?"

"Well, I…er," I stammered. "I couldn't really think of a reason, It just seemed that the past few years had made Harry very emotional, and any change in a situation would cause it to creep up again. "I don't know," I finally admitted. "But it doesn't matter, I ran out like crazy person right after." I sighed and flopped on the couch. "And…what if it didn't work out? There are too many things going on for us to mess up our friendship."

"I can understand that,' Azalia said as she and Ginny sat on either side of me. "But considering what's going on now, Hearing about you and Ron might be good new to Harry."

I looked up from my sulking. "What's going on?" I asked.

Ginny sighed. "Karry's out somewhere with Malfoy."

My jaw dropped. "What? And he's just letting her stay out there?" Had he gone crazy too? "Who knows what Malfoy could be doing to her!"

"He fells it's hopeless," Azalia remarked shrugging. "Telling her not to go wouldn't have done any good."

"And as for doing stuff to her, I think Karry might be more willing than any of us want to believe," Ginny added.

"You have a point there," I had to agree.

"However," Ginny said, a sneaky tone in her voice. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we just 'checked' on them."

Azalia and I stared at her. She was grinning mischieviously, looking like a female Fred and George. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"And how do you propose we do that?" I asked folding my arms. We couldn't just waltz up to Karry and Malfoy and watch them. They were both too clever and too sneaky. And yes, I called Malfoy clever. I knew he was smart. He was very close to surpassing me in Potions. Problem was he used his talents for evil…well, so did Karry…. On second thought, perhaps we should leave them be. I didn't want to stumble upon something…private. I shuddered. Now that's a disturbing thought.

"We happen to have access to an Invisibility Cloak," Ginny suggested.

"Oh, Ginny, I will not take Harry's without his permission-,"

"Not Harry's," Ginny said, "Karry's."

"Karry has an Invisibility cloak?" Azalia asked.

"Come on, she had all that other fancy stuff. I bet she's bound to have one."

"So you're going to dig through her things just to see if you can find one?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Is that a problem?" Ginny pouted. "I'm an expert at digging through things, despite what being possessed by riddle may have implied. She looked at each of us. "So how about it?"

Azalia shrugged. "If you can find one, I'm up for it. I need a good adventure."

"Count me out," I protested, burying my face in my hands. "I've had enough adventures."

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Ginny insisted. "Aren't just a little curious? Besides, we need someone who knows the grounds really well."

"You know them pretty well," I pointed out. "The only way you'd be able to find them, anyway, is-,"

"The Marauder's Map," boomed Harry's voice as he came through the portrait hole. We all looked up. He turned to Ginny. "We can use that and both the Invisibility Cloaks."

"If Karry finds out she'll be furious," Azalia said, shifting her gaze about. I looked at Harry, hoping he would see that his was a really bad idea. For some reason I had no problem looking at Ron, nor Ron at me. Perhaps it was the current situation.

"Well, that's something I can live with," Harry said, heading upstairs. "But have her murdered and dumped in the lake isn't."

Oh Lord, there he goes again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Harry's over suspiciousness strikes again. Hee hee!

Yeah, this chapters pretty short, but I think it works.

Plz review!


	57. 57 Karry

This is going to be really fuzzy. Beware!

Disclaimer: Not mine

To the craziest witch of her age….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

I rested my head on Draco's chest, just staring at the sky. He breathed gently and deeply, as I breathed in the smell of his cologne. Good God, this stuff smelled amazing! I closed my eyes from the twilight sky and averted them to the lake. It sparkled a beautiful silver color…almost as pretty as Draco's eyes.

What was wrong with me? I knew I was crazy, but was I really crazy enough to fall for Draco Malfoy? Was I crazy enough to allow myself to go against my brother completely? Was there really anyway, anyway at all, that we could be together for real?

I rose up and looked down into Draco's eyes. He looked back into mine, stroking my hair. "What?" he asked softly. I answered by kissing his lips. He kissed me back. God, Draco was a damn good kisser! Of course, I wouldn't have expected anything less from the Slytherin Sex God.

Draco rolled over on top of me, falling between my legs. He pressed down upon me firmly but gently, and by instinct, I pushed up to him. God, this little dry hump was tempting me big time, especially when moving his lips down my neck. Perhaps his little nick-name isn't as exaggerated as I had thought. However, when Draco reached his hand up my shirt and began to unfasten my bra, I had to stop this. I grabbed his hand and stopped kissing him. He stared at me, but stopped as well.

"Sorry," he said sincerely he rolled off of me and sat up. I sat, too. "I don't know what got into me."

"I know what got into you," I said bluntly. He gave an annoyed look. I rolled my eyes. "Look, if things were different, believe me, I wouldn't have let you stop."

Draco smirked as he looked at me. Then the smirk faded. "You don't just mean about your ex, do you?"

I gazed into his eyes. Even after a few months, Draco knew me too well. "Draco, if we were to do something like this, we'd have to really care about each other, and I mean really. The fact that you and I already hang out a lot is complicated enough." Before I could stop my self, I kept talking. "Even if we only chose to date, we'd have to really care about each other."

Draco turned away, muttering a bit spitefully, "But I do care about you."

My heart jumped. "You what?" No way he had really wanted to….

Draco looked straight into my eyes, coming closer to me. "Karry, I know you may not believe me, or even want to, it's the truth…. I do really care about you." He turned away and picked up my music box. "And since I know you're going to be your stubborn self I guess I'll have to show you." He examined the box as he took out his wand. I was too busy staring at him in shock. He really cared about me enough to want to…be with me. But…. Oh God, my insanity had rubbed off on him!

Draco tapped the music box, finally figuring it out. "Ah, that works," he sat, sitting it back down. Then he got up and walked over to the lake, slashing it with his wand. He smirked at me and folded his arms.

"You should really compose yourself, Karry," Draco teased. "Pale doesn't suit you." I felt my shocked expression become an indignant glare.

"It's not my fault you've gone off your rocker," I stated, rising to my feet.

"Well, if I have, it's all your fault," Draco replied. Then he leaped on – yes on – to the silvery lake. The first stars of night were no coming out. I gasped.

"How the hell did you do that?!" I asked. Draco merely grinned as he flicked his wand at our clothes, changing his into fancy, emerald dress robes and mine into a lovely pale green dress. My hands went my hips. "Green?"

"Tonight, my dear Potter-girl," he said, holding out his hand for me to step out onto the lake water. I did so, "scarlet is not your color."

The music from my music box began to play very loud.

_**Maybe it's intuition**_

_**Some things you just don't question**_

_**Like in your eyes**_

_**I see my future in an instant**_

_**And there it goes **_

_**I think I found my best friend**_

"You are so persistant, you know," I said as Draco pulled me into his chest.

"Well, you know," Draco replied, twirling me and pulling back to him again, "we Slytherin's will do anything to get what we want."

My heart jumped again, but my extremely pessimistic side reared its ugly head. "And the next thing you are going to tell me is that you want me?"

Draco pressed his forehead to mine, making avoiding his intoxicating grey eyes inescapable. "And what if I do?"

**_I know that it might sound more than a little_**

**_Crazy but I believe_**

I looked into his eyes deeply. Oh, bloody hell he was serious. Oh my God, what the hell was he thinking! Shit!

"Then you're crazy," I said. It wasn't just the fact that it was Draco Malfoy. Ever since Evan I had always thought that any guy had to be insane to want to be with me…to care about me in that way at all.

"Maybe I am," he said softly. "But you know something, Karry," he added beginning to sound defensive, "I have also become something else since I starting spending time with you. I've actually…been happy. That is something I can't remember ever feeling."

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dream you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

"That's something you did, not me," I blurted.

"How do know," Draco argued. "See, I knew you'd be stubborn. I know you really care about me, otherwise, you wouldn't be here with me. You never would have talked to me at all."

I felt tears in my eyes as I looked back into his. I knew he was right. I hated it when he was right. Because when he was right it was usually about something that could not be contradicted. Draco put his hand on my waist and kissed me deeply. When we broke away, and just slow danced silently.

_**There's just no rim or reason**_

_**Only the sense of completion**_

_**Like in your eyes**_

_**I see the missing pieces**_

_**I'm searching for**_

_**I think I found my way home**_

I stared into Draco's eyes, not caring about what was going on in the outside world. All I cared about in this one little moment were the gray eyes that seem to be the only ones that saw me for me. As just…Karry.

**_I know that it might sound more than a little_**

**_Crazy but I believe_**

"How do you're eyes do that?" Draco suddenly asked. What was he talking about?

"Do what?" I asked, still staring.

"Any time they're hit with any kind of light they…become this bright amber color," he said slowly, obviously wondering why the hell he was saying it. "How do they do that?"

I stared at him all the more. No one had ever described my eyes like that. No one. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my mind from racing the thoughts I knew I was going to think about later. God, this had to be a dream. It just had to be. No way was Draco Malfoy looking at me like that. Like was important to him. Like he….

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I love you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life.**_

No way. No way he did. He couldn't. He just couldn't. I mean, how could he? Of course, I can't make all those excuses about Gryffindor and Slytherin and Harry and all that, because that never mattered to us in the first place. But he couldn't feel…that way about me. It just wasn't possible.

I thought that until I got a closer look at his eyes.

_**A thousand angels dance around you**_

And I knew I cared about him. Very much. I never once not cared about him, even when he was being an irritating ass or an arrogant little jerk. I never once could bring myself to hate him. And I knew he had never once hated me. I rested my head against Draco's chest, listening to soft beating of his heart. That evil little voice in my head came back, but it wasn't so evil this time.

_Did you finally figure out that this is where you belong?_ it said matter-of-factly.

I closed my eyes and smile as I felt Draco rest his cheek on the top of my head.

_**I am complete now that I found you**_

_I should've known that when there's smoke there's fire_. I replied to the voice.

I knew I love you before I met

I think I dream you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

Eventually the song faded out and we stepped off the lake. Draco walked me all the way to the Gryffindor common room. We didn't say a single word. We didn't need to. as we stood before the portrait hole, Draco lent down and kissed me. When we we broke apart he said, "See you, Twitch."

"See you, Ferret," I replied. Whoa, those were some weird pet names. Draco smirked and walked off to his own common room I sighed.

"Password?" the Fat Lady almost demanded.

"Forever forbidden," I breathed, thinking on tonight. The best night of my life. I crawled through the portrait hole and noticed that the common room was dark. Good everyone was asleep.

Suddenly, the room burst into light, revealing Azalia and Ginny in the corner looking apologetic, Harry looking furious and Ron backing him up, Hermione looking worried, and Remus and Tonks sitting in corner sort of blankly.

Now I was in for it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AWWWWW! o mi gosh, was that cute or what!

Plz review!


	58. 58 Ginny

Here's more drama for ya'll.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

The most fiery girl of her age….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

I felt really bad for Karry. I didn't mean for it to go this far, but Harry just had to blow it all out of proportion. As soon as he had seen Karry and Malfoy kiss, he ran up to the school to find Tonks and Remus. I could tell Hermione hadn't meant for this to happen, either.

"Where have you been?" demanded Harry, stepping forward.

Karry put her hands in her back pockets. "Out," she said simply.

"Do you know what time it is?" Remus asked, sounding much more calm than Harry. Karry shook her head. "It's an hour past curfew."

"Karry," Tonks said, "we know you were out with Draco."

Karry's jaw dropped. She turned to Harry, her face changing to a murderous glare. "You nosey, ignorant git! You spied on me! Again!"

"Well, he should have!" Ron yelled.

"Shut up, Ron!" Karry snapped. She looked at Harry again. "I can't believe you! What is your issue?!"

"What's yours?!" Harry yelled. "What the hell are you doing out with Malfoy?!"

"I don't believe that's any of your business!"

"Well, I bet it's Remus's business! He _is_ your godfather!"

"I doubt you told Sirius everything so what makes you think I tell Remus everything?"

"Maybe you should tell him about you snogging Malfoy!"

"What?" Remus said, not seeming all that shocked. "Look, could we please discuss this rationally? Harry, calm down."

"Don't you care?!" he shouted. God, for once could he listen? "She was out there with the enemy! For all we know he could be getting her to spy!"

"Do you honestly think I would that?!" Karry cried. "I would _never_ do that Harry! Nor would Draco ask me to do so!"

"Then why the hell are you hanging around him?"

"Because, you stupid asshole, _Draco _-," everyone's eyes widened – "happens to actually be a decent human being once you get to know him! Unlike you!"

"Don't you dare compare me to Malfoy!" Harry said dangerously. "And I never want to hear you to use his first name again!"

"Frankly, I don't give a damn what you want!" Karry shouted.

"Haven't you heard what he's done?!"

"People are more than their pasts, Harry!"

"You are being so stupid!"

"I'm being stupid?!" Karry screamed, passing by Harry as she was heading for the dorms. "You're the one being a judgmental idiot!" I could see tears on Karry's face now. I looked about at Azalia, Hermione and Tonks. They looked as worried as I felt.

"Harry, please-," Remus tried.

"He's a Slytherin, Karry! And his family's full of Deatheaters!"

"And you're an unstable, insane, idiotic, attention-craving, good-for-noting dumbass!" Karry shouted. She was crying. "And I don't give a damn about what you, or anyone else thinks! I happen to really care about Draco Malfoy! That's right, Harry! I _care_ about Draco Malfoy! And you seem to be the only one who doesn't get that!"

"Actually-," Ron muttered. I punched him hard in the arm.

"Damn you, Harry Potter," Karry sobbed at the front of the stairs to the dorms. "And damn the day I was born your sister!" she huffed, clenching her fist and crying. She ran up the stairs without another look at anyone.

"Karry," Tonks called, following her. I glared at Harry lethally.

"Smooth, Potter," I growled, following Tonks. I went into Karry's dorm that she shared with Lavender and Parvati. They were out somewhere else, thank God. Karry didn't need this getting around. Tonks had her arm around Karry.

"Why is he being such an ass," Karry chocked. "I mean, Draco's not bad, right? Not really?"

"No, he's not," Tonks said, stroking her dark red hair. "Harry's being over-protective. That's all. Your brother cares about you, Karry."

"He's got a funny way of showing it," Karry muttered spitefully

"Yeah," I said sitting on the other side of Karry. "Harry has a tendency to make the wrong decisions about those he cares about." I was a prime example of that.

"He's rash," Tonks added. "Remus says he's being much too much like James. James was very protective of Lily. But you, Karry," Tonks lifted Karry's head and looked into her eyes. "You are head strong and persistent like Lily. Combine with James's confidence in you and Lily's extremely short temper in Harry, and you have an explosion. You two are too alike yet too contrasted." Tonks wiped Karry's cheeks. "It'll be alright. You're siblings. And I know neither of you have ever been used to that, but it will all work out."

"Karry," I comforted, placing my hand on her shoulder, "I fight with Ron all the time about boys, but it always turns out well."

"You never wanted to go out with Draco Malfoy," Karry replied. I stared at her for a moment. It was kind of weird to actually hear her say it aloud.

"True," I confessed. "Well, he'll have to get over it one of these days. You are his only family."

Karry nodded. Tonks put her arms on her shoulders and said, "In that case, you really do need to explain this to Remus."

"He won't be angry, will he?" Karry asked. She seemed more upset about making Remus angry than she had ever been about making Harry.

"No, he won't. And you know he won't."

Karry nodded again as she walked out with Tonks. Azalia entered afterward.

"You think she'll be alright?" she asked, looking worried.

"Yeah," I stated. "She's strong. I told Harry she can hold her own."

"You know, I bet you're right," Azalia said. She took a breath.

I took a breath as well. When would Harry learn that Karry was her own person with her own opinions, not someone who was just like him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'll figure it out one of these chapters.

Plz review!


	59. 59 Harry

And here's Harry and his insane drama stuff.

thank u to all my wonderful reviewers. I'm so happy everyone is loving this story. thanx so much! --wipes tears from eyes--

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

The most over-protective wizard of his age….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

I could not believe her! What was her problem?! How could she just believe only what her twisted mind was telling her instead of listening to plain logic?! Malfoy may not have been evil, but that did not make him trust-worthy.

And the way Ginny acted. Taking her side like that! Was she seriously condoning this behavior?! What the fuck was happening here?!

I could have died with the way she spoke to me…. I would never forgive Karry for turning her against me. I wheeled around and looked at Ron and Hermione. "You agree with me right?" I asked. Of course they did. They were my best friends.

"You were really harsh on her, Harry," Hermione stated, not looking at me.

What…?

"I'm not supporting what she did. It wasn't exactly classy," she explained. "But yelling at her isn't going to make her understand."

"I've tried being calm, Hermione!" I protested. "You know I've tried!"

"Actually-," Ron said. I knew he'd be right if I allowed him to contradict me, and I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Shut up, Ron!" I snapped "I don't care what you say. I'm right about this. I was right about Malfoy before."

"Yes, but you've also been wrong about Malfoy before," Hermione point out.

I clenched my fists and glared at nothing in particular. She had done it. Karry had done what I had feared she would. She took my friends from me.

"Shit," I said under my breath, just as Karry came down with Tonks. The two of them left with Remus. I looked back at my so-called friends.

"Go ahead, follow her," I yelled at the two of them. I wasn't thinking, too driven by my anger. "Make-out while you're at it!"

As I began to see tears form in Hermione's eyes, and Ron's ears go pink, I stomped up to the boys' dorms. I fell into my bed and buried my face in my pillow. Maybe I could smother myself if I was lucky.

"Harry," I heard Neville's voice say, "I heard yelling down stairs. Is everything alright?"

I buried my face deeper into the pillow. I know I was wrong in what I said to Hermione and Ron, but my anger at Karry wouldn't allow me to go back and fix it. They were all mad at me now. All because of this.

All because of…her….

"Why did she have to come?" I asked the world in general. Neville didn't seem to want to answer my question, so I took this opportunity to dream….

"_Do you remember where I told Narcissa to put it, Bella?" I said in a high, cold voice._

"_Yes, I do. My Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange replied. "But why do you need it?"_

"_Do not ask questions, Bella!" I snapped. "Just bring me the cup! Do you understand?!"_

"_Yes, My Lord. I believe it is in that mansion some-,"_

"_Silence, Bella! Do not speak the location!"_

Suddenly, I felt myself shake violently, my scar burning horribly. I jumped awake, realizing who had shaken me. I put on my glasses and my sister's dim, blurry figure became clear.

"What do you want?" I blurted, pulling the covers over my head. She sat on the edge of my bed, staring at me.

"You had another dream, didn't you?" she asked quietly, knowing now of my frequent nightmares.

"Yeah, well, what's it to you?" I fumed. "You can't use that against me!"

She paused. "Look, Harry," she said slowly. "I'm sorry about all this. If I knew it would upset you this much, I wouldn't have let it happen."

"Or wouldn't have let me find out," I blurted.

"Harry, please," she choked, sounding on the verge of more tears, "I know what happened was inappropriate, and I don't expect you to forgive me at this moment but…don't be angry at Ron and Hermione because of me."

Wait…she wanted me to make up with them? I rolled over from the covers and looked at her directly. A few tears were streaming down her face.

"I told Ginny not to be angry with you," she added, not looking at me.

I looked at the floor, feeling awful about what I had said to everyone as it came back to me. I scooted over to her. "Look, I shouldn't have gotten so angry," I said sincerely, touching her arm. "It just freaked me out. I guess I over reacted."

"Me too," Karry replied. She looked at me and said slowly, "I didn't mean what I said, Harry. I really am glad…that you're my brother." Tears streamed from her eyes consecutively. I smiled at her and put my arm around her.

"Well, no matter how crazy your head gets," I confessed to her…and myself, "I really am glad that you're my sister."

Karry beamed at me through her tears, and threw her arms around me. I embraced her back. She pulled away a bit and I kissed her forehead. Her face grew serious.

"I really do care about him, Harry," she explained to me, looking into my eyes. "It's not something I can make go away." I sighed.

"Obviously," I said, failing to conceal my defeated tone. She raised her eyebrow at me. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be friendly with him."

"I'm not asking you to," Karry replied. "I'm not even sure if I'm planning to date him, anymore."

I finally realized nothing I said or did was going to change my sister's mind. I gave her smile.

"Two words," I said honestly, "be careful."

"When am I not, dear brother?" she replied, grinning. She rose up and headed for the door, turning back only once more to ask, "When are you going to tell us about your dream?"

"When I can get everyone together," I replied. I grinned at her. "Am I really an ignorant git?" Karry looked back at me and grinned in return.

"Only on days that end with Y," she said as she exited. I took a deep breath as she shut the door….

I knew where to find the cup now….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awww, their brother and sister again. Come on, anyone out there who has siblings knows that those fights never last long.

Plz review!


	60. 60 Karry

This is what happened while Harry was in his room asleep, before he had made up with Karry

Disclaimer: Not mine

I think I'm going to confuse the crap out of you….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

Remus didn't talk to me long. I just explained to him that I did care about Draco and he did care about me, and he seemed to take it rather well. Though I had the feeling he was going to keep a closer eye on Draco and I while we were up at the Burrow.

I would never understand Harry. I finally concluded that no one could understand such a complicated, over-dramatic freak. I was shocked at how upset it had made Ginny. I thought for sure she'd just stay out of it.

What I really didn't get was how he could speak to Ron and Hermione that way. His best friends. Then again, if he could treat me that way, his own flesh and blood….

After all that totally unnecessary drama, I grabbed my stolen Invisibility Cloak back from Ginny later in the night and snuck off to the kitchens. Hermione had already told me how to get in and all that. Once I got in, I looked about, seeing if anyone else was down here, and threw off the Cloak. I didn't see anyone at first. Then I turned the corner….

Ron jumped nearly three feet in the air and I screamed a bit as I turned the corner. He sighed as he stuffed another Cauldron Cake in his face.

"Bloody hell, Karry, you scared the fuck out of me," he said, sitting back in his chair. I approached him slowly, before I took a seat in the chair next to him. I raised a brow at him.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked. Why was he down here? I was sure he was used to Harry being angry at him. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't look to good for the Head Boy to be wondering about the corridors after hours."

"You're not the only one who eats when you're upset," he replied, running his fingers through his ginger hair. That was a lie. Why did he even try to lie?

"You eat no matter what," I pointed out. He gave me a short glare as he handed me a butter-beer from the crate behind him.

"Hermione's sore at me," he said, not looking at me. "Can't really blame her." He looked at me. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you with Harry. I shouldn't have got involved at all. But you're not just my best mate's sister. You're my friend, too."

"Aww, you're sweet," I admitted, pinching his cheek. He slapped my hand away and sighed again.

"I'm sorry about that," he said sincerely.

I rolled my eyes. He really loved Hermione, didn't he? I shook my head. "You know he didn't mean what he said." I stated. "He was taking out his anger at me on the two people he knew he could."

"He has a bad habit of doing that," Ron added. "Hermione and I have just decided to deal with it. We know he never means it." He looked at me. "That doesn't make my behavior any better. I should have just stayed out of it." I took a sip of my butter-beer. "You know, you and Ginny are too much alike."

"You mean not listening to a word our protective older brothers say?" I asked, folding my arms. Ron nodded comically and I rolled my eyes again. I looked at him seriously. "You know, you and me are a lot alike, too." Ron's head jerked up and he raised an eyebrow at me. "We're both red-heads, both have a close relationship the The-Boy-Who-Lived and…" I slowed down a bit. "We both have strong feelings for someone we fear we will never have."

Ron gave me a shocked look. "You must be joking!"

I smiled a little. His confusion amused me. "No I am not, Ronald!" I remarked, causing him to look more shocked. I gave him an indignant look, which caused him to merely shake his head and turned away from me. "I think…I love him," I blurted. Though I was quite sure by now, I was beyond thinking. I guess I just knew it might be meaningless, so added the "I think."

God, I was pathetic….

"What the fuck?!" Ron exclaimed. I looked at him, unabashed.

"You know, if you and Harry would just quit being dumb and really get to know Draco," I stated, "you'd find that he's really a very nice, funny, not to mention fun guy." I smirked a bit, knowing one way I could lure Ron in. "I bet he plays Wizard's Chess and could easily kick your ass."

He gave a slightly cocky look. "Like hell, Karry. I'm the best chess player in the world."

My smirk grew wider. "I don't know, Ron. Draco might be the one to beat you." He looked at me sternly and I gave him a grin.

"You know, maybe you should be in Slytherin," Ron said, finally noticing what I was trying to do.

"Believe me, I've wonder myself lately if I've been miss-Sorted," I confessed, grabbing the newly opened Cauldron Cake from Ron's hand. He gaped at me as I took a bite of it.

"Harry wondered that our second year," Ron said slowly. I sighed. "The two of you are more alike than either of you know."

"So Tonks and Remus tell me," I replied. I knew Harry and I had many similarities. It was the differences that were the problem.

"I've never really had Hermione get this sore at me," Ron sadly. "Usually she just buries her face in her hands and says 'Ronald, you're an idiot,'"

I laughed a little. That sounded like Hermione. I rested my cheek in my hand. "I wish Harry was more like that," I mused, tracing the top of my butter-beer bottle with my finger. I took a breath as I looked Ron in his bright brown eyes. "Do you really think Harry and I can make through this year without killing each other?"

Ron stared at me, seeming to understand completely why I had asked. It was nice to know he could be smart at a time like this. And a total sweetheart.

"I'm positive you can," Ron replied frankly. "But you're going to have to be the one to approach him. He's too stubborn to initiate peace."

I gave Ron a small smile. "You two have been in a lot of fights haven't you?"

He grunted. "Not as many as me and Hermione," Ron answered. I sniggered a little. "But a sorted few. But the three of us have come to realize that maybe it's the fights that hold us together…make us closer."

I nodded as I grinned again. "Yeah. You and Hermione fight like a married couple."

Ron gave me a somber glance and went back to poking at the other Cauldron Cake he hadn't opened. I must have touched a nerve. He wasn't eating.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked point blank. He knew he couldn't lie to me.

"There's nothing I can do about it, though," he mumbled.

"Why does it have to be that way?!" I said louder than I had intended. "Ron, you know Harry won't really care if the two of you are together! In fact, I'm quite sure it's what he wants!"

"I care," Ron said, also quite loudly. "If it didn't work out, I would never forgive myself. I rather have her as just a friend than as nothing at all. And with Harry still needing us, it just wouldn't work. Harry's my best mate. I couldn't do that to him"

I sighed. That was understandable, I supposed. Maybe that was my problem with Draco. I didn't want to lose him. But I did want to lighten the mood here. "God, Ron, you act like you and Harry are dating." I said slyly. He gaped at me and I giggled.

"For your information, Karry Potter," Ron protested, "my heart belongs to Hermione  
Elizabeth Granger, thank you." He grinned the signature Weasley grin. "God, that's like saying you have your sights set on my sister!"

Unfortunately, being the giggle-box that I am, this statement had made me laugh loudly…while I was sipping my butter-beer. I bet I look really entertaining with it spewing out of my mouth.

"Ronald, how dare you make me laugh when I'm drinking?!" I yelled, slapping his arm with the back of my hand. He was laughing at me now while I rolled my eyes again. Once he had settled down, I smile sincerely at him.

"She loves you, too, you know," I told Ron honestly. I didn't have see into someone's head to know that. He looked at me blankly.

"How do you know?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Because, Ronald Weasley," I said rising from my chair, "There are some things you don't need to be a natural Legilimens to know." I grinned at his confused expression. "Now I'm going to go make up with my brother, and I suggest you go make up with darling Hermione." I said the last part teasingly. Her glared at me, fighting a smile as his ears went bright pink.

"Don't say her name like that," he insisted. I giggled again. I picked up my Invisibility Cloak and gave him a real smile again.

"You're a sweetheart, Ron," I said honestly. "And I'm sure Hermione knows that." I grinned again. "I bet she knows you're a dunder-head, too."

Ron paused. "You're definitely blunter than Harry," he observed. I shrugged then nodded, pulling the Cloak over me.

Time to go fix this mess before it's too late….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reason i wrote this chapter was to show how each of the guys has their own female advisor. I think it's good for Ron to have Karry for girl advice/c it's like have a more concieted and blunter girl version of Harry. In other words, they're gonna be pretty close too, but not as close as Ron and Harry already are or as Karry and Ginny.

Plz review!


	61. 61 Draco

And now the drama's all over and we're on the Train to the Burrow….

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

The sexiest, yet most misunderstood guy of his age….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

The train ride back to King's Cross was way too quiet for the first half-hour or so. Tonks was giving me the silent treatment I supposed. She hadn't been happy about how Karry and I had been out after hours the other night, but I really didn't give a damn. I had fun with Karry. And I had hoped after that night…she understood.

I must have been losing my mind, telling her the truth like that. I knew I cared about her…very much, but knowing it and telling it are two different things. Of course, I hadn't exactly told her, had I? I just couldn't say the actual words. I had never said those words to anyone…not even my own mother. On one hand I was afraid that if I did tell her, the feeling wouldn't be returned…especially once I told her the whole truth about myself (which would undoubtedly have to be included.) On the other, I was afraid that if I didn't tell her, something would happen, and I would ultimately regret it. Shit, this was complicated!

"You sure are quiet, Draco," Tonks finally said. Where did she get off being angry at me, anyway? "What's wrong?"

I had been staring out the window, watching the clouds. When I was a kid, I'd look up and make shapes out of them. Right now this huge one looked like a dragon and a lioness, standing back to back in battle. I blinked out of it when Tonks spoke.

"Nothing," I replied. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just so bloody bored."

Tonks looked up at me for the first time in days. "Don't tell me that you can only be entertained when Karry's around."

"Oh, shut up, Tonks," I blurted, not looking at her. As much as I hated it, she was right.

"You really like her?" she asked, grinning at me. I stared at her. Now she was just being nosey.

"Not the way that you're thinking," I replied, feeling a bit awkward talking about this with my cousin. It was much more than what she was thinking, anyway.

"You really care about her, then, eh?" Tonks stated, folding her arms. I glared at her and she laughed. "It's not a bad thing, Draco. In fact, she might humble you."

I remained quiet. I didn't want to prove Tonks right about caring about Karry, but I also didn't want to deny it. I didn't think I was capable of denying it. She seemed to find my lack of response humorous. I didn't know what her weirdness was. I didn't see what was so funny.

"Just be careful about anything you do, Draco. Harry's already very protective of his sister."

"Why the hell are you giving my this lecture Tonks?!" I snapped, on my feet. "It's not like I'm dating her!"

"Do you plan to?" she asked point blank. Dammit! I was back to not having a response again. Because did want to be with Karry. Bloody hell, I've gone completely mad! And good God! Talk about girls who didn't listen! Tonks and Karry should have started a club.

"Look, whatever, Draco," she said rising and only coming up to my nose. "Listen,

I need to go make sure Remus and Snape aren't killing each other. Will you be okay here?"

"You may be my cousin, Tonks," I said begrudgedly, "but you are not my baby-sitter."

Tonks ruffled up my hair and said, "I beg to differ." I slapped her hand away and smoothed down the frizz she had created. She laughed and exited. I sat down and faced the other side of the compartment. I laughed a bit to myself, shaking my head.

"Bloody mad-woman," I said to myself. The compartment door slid open again, but it wasn't who I was expecting.

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, right?" Ginny Weasley asked me as she shut the door. She folded her arms as she sat down in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at her. What the fuck was she doing here?

"I'll take my chances," I replied. "Besides, I think hanging out with your friend for so long has already made me crazy."

Weaslette grinned. "Hanging out, or making out?" she asked. I glared at her for a moment, but she only broke into hysterical giggles.

"What?"

"Oh my God, you're actually blushing!" she said through her laughter. "Oh my God, I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Are you quite through?" I asked, still wondering why she was here.

Weaslette took a breath. "Okay, I promise, I'm done," she said sincerely. She sighed and gave me a grin.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked finally.

"Actually, yes you can," she said sweetly. I raised my eyebrow again, utterly confused. Weaslette adjusted her seating and looked at me directly.

"Do you-," she began to say, before the compartment door slid open again…and it just got weirder when Granger and Weasley walked in.

"Oh, she beat us to him, Ron," Granger said, taking a seat by Weaslette. Weasley sat at Granger's other side, obviously not happy about being in my presence.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out now," I said honestly, looking at each of the three people in my compartment, who weren't Karry. "Where is Karry, anyway?"

"Oh, she's over there with Azalia," Weaslette said nonchalantly. "Either keeping Azalia and Zabini from killing each other or making out. One of the two."

I blinked for a moment. "You noticed that, too, eh?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious-,"

"Okay, enough about Zabini and Azalia," Granger finally said loudly. "That is not what we are here to talk about." She eyed me directly. "Do you really care about her?"

I paused. She kind of caught me off guard. "Eh?"

"Karry!" Granger specified. "Do you really care about her or is she just another fling? Because if she is-,"

"Whoa, hold on a second," I interrupted. What the hell was she talking about? "How many girls do you lot think I've been with?!"

"A large amount," Weasley stated without a second thought. Weaslette nodded.

"Well, I can assure you, it's not as many as you think," I said frankly, though I refused to specify how many.

"Really?" Weaslette asked. "I always saw you as the type that had a new girlfriend every week."

"Just goes to show how well you know me, eh, Weaslette?"

Weaslette blinked. "Yeah, I guess it does-,"

"We are getting off topic again," Granger point out. She sighed and looked at me again. "You haven't answered me, Malfoy."

I was quiet for a moment. I couldn't just tell them the truth. They wouldn't believe me. But, the truth was the only thing I had…and it was what they wanted.

"Yes I do really care about Karry," I answered finally. "And that is the truth whether the three of you believe me or not."

We were all quiet for a moment. Weasley was no longer giving a death glare, however, though Granger continued to look thoughtful and Weaslette continued to grin. This was really, really awkward.

"I knew it," Weaslette said triumphantly. She gave Weasley a mocking look. "I told you so, but _no_. You had to be all judgmental and stupid. Now you know what you have to do, Ronald."

"Ginny…" Weasley insisted, but Weaslette was not taking no for an answer.

"You said you would if Malfoy really did care about Karry."

"Saying it and meaning it are two different things," Weasley said, looking at me directly. Before I could retort, Weaslette did for me.

"Come on! Didn't you see the way he lit up when he said her name? He obviously loves the girl!" She must have known I was about to say something, because she turned to me and said, "Don't try to disprove me. You'll only dig yourself a deeper hole." I stared at her for a moment as she turned back to Weasley. "Now do it!"

Weasley sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked at Granger and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Granger looked surprised and Weaslette looked unsatisfied. "You cheated. Do it for real."

"Ginny, not in front of him," Weasley said, pointing at me.

"Maybe if the two of you would have gone on ahead and went out a long time ago you'd be used to it by now," I said louder than I had intended. In fact, I had meant it to be a thought instead of a spoken statement. Granger and Weasley both looked at me, not being able to hide their blushing. Weaslette's grin became wider.

"See," Weaslette remarked, leaning back and folding her arms. "Even he sees it."

"Anyway," Granger said, brushing the previous conversation away. She looked at me, and actually smiled. Damn, this was really weird. "I am really glad that you really do care about Karry. But Harry has already made it clear to her that he's not going to be friendly with you."

"I didn't expect him to be," I replied. "I didn't even expect the three of you to be talking to me."

"Well, we are," Weaslette said, smiling. "Well, I will be a lot more in the future, since I am Karry's best friend. I don't know about them two."

Granger sighed again. "Look, Malfoy, I believe you when you say that you do care about Karry, no matter what you've done in the past. And…maybe Karry's right that…we should get to know you better." She elbowed Weasley. "Right, Ronald?"

Weasley looked at Granger first, who gave him an insistent look. Weasley rolled his eyes and say. "Yeah, I guess so."

I blinked. This was so surreal. Well, since we're admitting stuff. "Karry's right about a lot of things," I stated quietly. I looked at all of them directly, especially Granger. I took a breath, and swallowed my pride. "I'm…sorry…for what…I've done."

Granger looked completely taken aback and Weasley looked just plain shocked. Weaslette, however, looked on the verge of jumping up and doing a victory dance. Granger cracked a smile again. "Apology accepted…Draco."

"Wow, that was weird," Weasley said, eyes wide.

"Get used to it," Weaslette commanded, rising. She grinned at me. "Well, Draco, it's been fun, but now we gotta go. So, for further notice, I'm Ginny. Not Weaslette."

"Right," I said with a nodded. I turned to Granger. "So I guess you're Hermione now." Whoa, saying their first names was _really_ weird. But, I guess I'll get used to it.

"Either that or there's still tension between us," Hermione replied as Ginny opened the compartment door. I looked at Weasley.

"We're not on first name terms just yet," he said matter-of-factly.

"Good, that would be really weird," I confessed. That's when my favorite red-head finally appeared.

"I can't take it, Ginny!" Karry said in frustration. "I can't tell whether they are arguing or flirting. It's like watching me and Draco in third person!" She finally noticed her surrounding. "Erm, what's going on here?"

"Nothing at all, dear," Ginny said sweetly. "We were just having a chat with Draco here. Well, Ron was just being quiet, which is exactly how I like it."

Karry blinked. "You're on first name terms with Draco?"

"Well, he did apologize," Hermione pointed out. At first, I wasn't too happy with her announcing it like that, but seeing the look in Karry's eyes as she looked at me made it go away.

"Now, Karry, don't you worry about a thing," Ginny said, pushing Karry into the compartment with me. "Just go be with you're boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend yet," Karry said. Everyone stared at her as I tried to cover up my laughter. Obviously she had not meant to add the "yet." Ginny grinned at Karry as Karry slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, Ron and I will be in the Head's compartment," Hermione said, seeming a bit shocked, though so much as Weasley. "See you."

"And I'll leave the two of you alone," Ginny teased. Karry glared at her as her best friend trotted down the aisle. Karry turned around, shut the door, and sat beside me.

"So, when did you finally realize that you wanted to be with me?" I said, looking into her hazel eyes. Her mouth became a thin line.

"You're such a conceited ass," she said, fighting a smile. "And if you really do want to be with me, I have two conditions."

I shrugged. "Condition away, lovely," I said over-dramatically. She giggled at me, shaking her head.

"There will be some things I won't be able to discuss with you, because they are Harry's secrets, not mine," Karry explained. "I need to know you can handle that."

I blinked. "You're being loyal to your brother," I replied slowly. "No problem."

"Also," she continued, breathing deeply. "I know you are hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, but I know it's the real reason why Harry and the others didn't want me with you in the first place. If you don't want to tell me yet, its fine, but," she looked me in the eyes, "I really need to know eventually. From you."

I stroked her cheek with my hand. I knew this was coming. I kissed her lips and felt her kissed me back. I didn't even look around to see if anyone was watching before I did so. Because I didn't give a fuck. Not anymore.

"Karry," I began slowly, beginning to raise my left arm, "I-,"

"Whoa," Tonks said, walking in on us, "what did I miss?"

I looked at her then at Karry. I wanted us to be alone when I told her the truth. I didn't want anyone goggling at us. I took this as a sign that it wasn't the right time yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, Draco is dumb, but so cute. But at least now he has Hermione on his side…and sort of Ron. Ginny has always been on his side. I'm not sure if this really seems realistic at all, but I think it turned out well. this is a twisted universe that i have created.

Damn this chapter is so long.

Plz review!


	62. 62 Karry

At the Burrow….

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

The most over-protective wizard of his age….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

We arrived at the Burrow promptly at dinner time. Thank God, I was starving. All of us walked up through the front door, Mrs. Weasley hugging each of us. I came to her after Ginny as she embraced me tightly.

"Oh Karry, dear, I hope you've been well," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly. "When we heard about the Larsons, we just didn't know how you'd be." I gave her a small smile. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to talk about it. The only people I felt comfortable talking about anything to were, of course, Remus, Tonks, Ginny and Draco. I looked over at Harry and sighed. Maybe after a while I could talk to him…really talk to him.

"I've been just fine, Mrs. Weasley," I said assuredly. Mrs. Weasley stroked my hair.

"Oh, Arthur, look at this girl," she said, calling to Mr. Weasley. "She even has Lily's smile." Her smile became a stern frown. "Of course, I've heard a little bit of James has sunk into your genes. What's this about you putting mice in Professor Snape's desk?"

I dropped my smile and gulped. So this was what having a mother felt like. "Well, er," I said slowly. "I served time for it." God, that excuse sucked. I heard Draco snigger behind me and I elbowed him in the ribs. I heard him grunt in pain.

"And Ginevra Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley called after her daughter as Ginny attempted her escape. "I cannot believe you assisted in such a thing!"

"Like Sirius and James all over again," Remus muttered. Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement, and as if Mrs. Weasley really did have eyes in the back of her head, she glared at him. She turned back to me.

"Now, Karry," she explained, "James was a good man, but please don't follow in that part of his life."

"Well, she's not entirely," Remus said. I gave him a hard look, knowing what he was talking about. Mrs. Weasley only looked confused.

Once we were settled, and the older women went to put the final touch on dinner, I decided to go out to the back. There I found Fred and George along with a taller red-head man who seemed to be observing the other two testing out another one of their products. Ginny followed after me. I cleared my throat and the three guys looked at me.

"Damn, Karry, you can't go sneaking up on people like that," Fred said, seeing abnormally happy to see me, though not so much, since he was engaged. George looked way too happy to see me as well, but was still trying to concentrate. The older guy wouldn't stop looking at me. I sighed. Sometimes my beauty was a curse.

"Yeah, this is a very delicate-," suddenly, whatever that thing was, it blew up in George's and splattered George's face and the snow with bright pink goo. Needless to say, Ginny and I laughed our asses off, as did Fred and the other guy. George promptly glared at me, throwing a snow ball in my direction. I grinned as I dodged it.

"I think it's blocking your sight, George," the older red-head guy said. George conjured a rag with his wand and wiped his face. By a series of elimination, seeing as I had already met Bill and his wife Fleur at Grimauld Place over the summer, I was able to figure out who this was.

"I'm going to take a guess and say you're Charlie," I said holding out my hand. He shook it and smiled.

"And I'm going to take a guess and say you're Karry Potter," Charlie replied. He held on to my hand a little longer than I had intended him to, so I took it away.

"Guilty as charged," I said. God, I need to start staying away from attractive single men. If I was trying to get into a relationship with Draco, my lack of control over my flirting was going to be a problem.

Damn, I wish Tonks hadn't walked in then, back on the train. He was just about to tell me, dammit! Shit, this was so frustrating.

"So, what's working with dragon's like?" I asked. I did love my dragons.

"It's really very exciting," he replied. "Dangerous as hell, though."

"Yeah, dragons are Karry's favorite animal," Ginny said grinning. I knew she wasn't talking about the actually animal and elbowed her in the side. "Ow! Damn, Karry!" She pinched my arm…hard. I glared at her through my wince. "Well, that bloody hurt!"

"And you don't think pinching me didn't?!" I pointed out. Charlie blinked at us.

"Anyway, Karry," Charlie said, returning to the previous subject, "if you're really that interested in dragons you could...always come up to the colony I work with. I could take you myself-,"

"For the love of God, not you, too," Ginny said. I laughed as she looked at me and said jokingly. "Karry, I'm telling Harry to lock you in a tower and to never let you out."

"What?" Charlie said, trying to play innocent. "You know I didn't mean anything by that, Gin."

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure, Charlie," Ginny continued, folding her arms. "She's off limits, anyway," she blurted. "That goes for you as well, George, since Fred's engaged to Angelina and all." she added to Fred and George. Fred raised a brow at his sister.

"Ginny!" I hissed at her. I could have killed my best friend and her big mouth.

"Well, you sort of are!" she defended herself.

"Well, who's the lucky guy, Karry?" George asked, looking a bit disappointed. I felt a little bad for him, but God, how the fuck did I end up surrounded by nosey people? To my great luck, I didn't have to make up my own excuse for not saying.

"Can we go back to the whole thing about people who should be locked in towers?" Fred interrupted, pointing behind Ginny and I. We turned to see my handsome little ferret himself sitting under a leafless tree, reading our favorite book. I felt a funny, dreamy grin creep on my face. He was wearing a white sweater with khaki pants and a white beanie on his head. God, he could dress. But what was up with the beanie? Why on earth would he want to cover that perfect hair?

"Why is _he _here, anyway?" George asked bitterly. Wow, if he was already bitter now, I could only imagine when he found out who the lucky guy really was…or would be, anyway."

"Mum said Tonks has been taking care of him," Charlie said, not quite as bitterly as George. "So where Tonks goes, he goes."

"Good for nothing git," Fred said angrily. "Look at him just sitting there. I bet he's insulting everything in his head."

I clenched my light green fingered -mitten hands into fists. _One more word out you, Fred Weasley-_, I thought angrily.

"I say we go welcome him to the Burrow, eh Fred?" George suggested mischievously.

"That would be lovely, George," Fred replied to his twin mockingly. I didn't have to turn around to know that they had their wands out.

"Leave him alone," I heard myself demand. I whirled around to the stunned Weasley twins and a seemingly confused Charlie. Ginny looked like she was going to have fun with this.

"Eh?" the twins said together.

"You heard me," I said, my voice rising. I began walking toward them, causing the two twins to walk backwards. "Do you have any idea what he has been through? No, you don't! Because you two assholes are too busy goggling at me or working on your _booming_ business to pay attention to anything else! He's lost his mother, you fucking morons! How would you feel if someone came over and messed with you after you've gone through something like that?! The guy is trying to get his life back to the way it should have been, so he doesn't need you two fucking idiots giving him a hard time! He's a different person from the Malfoy you knew at school, you know!" I took a breath. I had been yelling by now. "So LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!"

"Erm, Karry?" Ginny said, tapping my shoulder cautiously.

"What?!" I snapped. She simply pointed to the back door, showing me to the full audience of just about all the people staying in the house, including my brother, the other Weasleys, Remus and Tonks, and Snape. Even Draco was staring at me. Well, sort of smirking, but all the same.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I noticed a group of short, snow covered shrubs across the other side of the lawn. Yes! Solitude!

"If anyone needs me I'll be over there," I said, walking very quickly to my hiding place, feeling Draco's eyes on me the whole way. I sat there in the snow, trying to smother myself with my jeans. God, what was I thinking! Sure, they'd find out anyway, but I didn't want it to be like this. I wondered which parent I got incoherent yelling to defend other people from. What happen to only defending the defenseless? Those who had nothing to lose? Maybe now, Draco did have something lose... Whatever it was that I had given him….

I felt someone sit beside me in the snow. I wished I could control my Legilimency and figure out who it was without looking up. I could have avoiding looking into those intoxicating grey eyes. I turned away immediately.

"Hey sexy," he said smoothly in my ear. I wished he wouldn't do that. Draco was irresistible as it was, did he have to make it worst? He kissed my neck softly, and luckily no one was paying attention that closely. Damn, he had some magic lips or something, because how else could the turn me on yet calm me down at the same time? I gave him a look of irritation.

"I would say you're not helping," I told him honestly, "but then I'd be lying."

Draco smiled at me…really smiled. "You know you didn't have to do that."

I stared at him. "You may not think that I had to," I confessed, "but I felt I had to. Of course, I did try to be subtle."

"Oh, yes, that was very subtle," he said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately I have a very bad temper so that didn't work at all," I finished, ignoring his comment. I sighed, looking into his eyes. I couldn't bare the way he was looking at me. The way he looked at me when we were dancing at the lake.

"Quit looking at me like that," I blurted, turning from his gaze. He cupped my chin in his hands, and stared into my eyes.

"Like what?" he asked softly. He knew like what. He just wanted me to say it.

"The way you're looking at me right now," I breathed, not daring to blink away from that silvery fog. He stared back into my eyes, and I knew very well he could see past them. I never liked people seeing right through me. I liked it better, at times, when they saw only superficial, conceited Karry. Maybe that had been the only thing Evan had seen. Draco saw the real me…and he saw before anyone else my age did, to top things off.

"I'd kiss you but," he looked around, "I don't think I want the Weasley family minus Ginny on my case." I laughed as he took my hand. He laced his white mitten fingers with mine.

"Well, I think Hermione will hold Ron back," I said grinning at Draco. I looked over to see Percy Weasley arriving into the yard. He actually showed up? Well, whatever seemed to have happened in the past seemed to be forgotten, because his family greeted him nicely. "And I don't think Percy would find attacking you 'dignified.'"

"What about you and your brother," Draco asked. "I heard you two had a pretty bad row."

"From Tonks?" I asked and he nodded in response. "Well, 'pretty bad' is the understatement of the century, but," I looked over to where Harry was hanging out with Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny. He caught my gaze from across the lawn and smiled at me. He would never have any idea how much his smile meant to me. I may be able to swallow my pride to apologize, but never to admit how much I really did love and appreciate my brother. "But, I think we're going to be just fine." I looked back at Draco. With everything that had happened to me in just a few short months, I was surprise I could include myself in that statement. But when I looked into those hypnotizing grey eyes, how could I not feel like that?

"Give me that beanie," I commanded, letting go of his hand and tearing the beanie from his silvery blond hair. "You look ridiculous." I placed the white woven hat on my own head. "It looks better on me, anyway."

"As hot as you are, Karry, I don't think so," Draco said reaching for it as a leaned out of his reach. "Karry, give it back!" He almost whined. I giggled at that.

"You're not begging are you?" I teased as I got up from the ground. "Now, that's just sad, Malfoy."

Draco grinned at me and scooped a ball of snow in his hand. "Karry, I'm warning you."

I folded my arms as I stared at him. Damn, no matter what his hair seemed to stay perfect. "Oh, I'm so scared. Draco Malfoy is going to throw a big bad snow ball at me." I placed the back of my hand to my forehead in a dramatic manner. "Whatever shall I-,"

The huge ball of frozen rain drops hit me in the shoulder, splattering snow all over my hair and jacket. I gaped at Draco. He grinned at me. "I did warn you," he insisted.

I clicked my tongue to the top of my mouth and stared at him, gathering my own lump of snow. "You're dead, Ferret," I said challengingly.

"Bring it, Twitch," he said, not intimidated by me in the least.

I smirked. He certainly would not have to worry about that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This ought to get exciting. Next is Ginny.

Plz review!


	63. 63 Ginny

Ginny observing the snowball fight….

Disclaimer: Not mine

N is anywhere, anytime at all….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

"I already told everyone else eyes off, Percy," I told my brother as he eyed Karry. God, I need to get my brother's some girlfriends. What happened to Penelope Clearwater, anyway?

"She wouldn't like you anyway, Perc," George taunted.

"What makes you say that?" Percy asked defensively. He acted as if he was the best choice for any girl. Conceited freak. He made Draco look shy.

The truth about my confronting Draco on the train was merely this: I wanted Karry to be happy, no matter who it was that made her so. This whole time I knew something was going to happen between them. You can't get two stubborn and conceited people together and something not happen. Karry and Draco would have eventually either killed each other, or exactly what had happened. They found a way to break down each other's walls to their true selves. And it was so obvious that the two of them did, indeed love each other.

"Because you're a ruddy prat, Perc," Charlie laughed. Percy glared at Charlie. Though being in the Weasley family gave one a home full of love and concern, if one ever did anything against the family, the siblings would never let them forget it.

"I just want to know why she's acting so friendly with Malfoy," Percy said. I exchanged looks with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I bet we were all thinking 'should we really tell them?'

It seemed George had become more observant over the years, because he noticed the four of us looking at each other. He folded his arms and fixed me with a serious look. "Don't tell me _he's_ the lucky guy?" George asked, sounding even more bitter than before. I turned him, being met be two other fixed stares from Percy and Charlie and shocked looks from everyone but Remus and Tonks.

I looked over back to Karry and Draco. They were on their feet and Karry was now where Draco's white beanie. Draco tossed a snow ball at Karry. "I warned you," he said. Karry gave him an indignant look, which made me laugh. I found it funny how sometimes the two of them would try not to like each other.

"Your dead, Ferret," Karry said, scooping up her own ball of snow. Draco merely smirked confidently.

"Bring it, Twitch," she replied coolly.

George, Charlie and Percy must have noticed my lack of response, causing George to say, "You must be joking." I rolled my eyes. I guess we'll have to educate my family as well.

"Tonks, couldn't you just keep your cousin away from her?" Charlie asked, obviously confused why no one, not even Harry, was attempting to turn Draco into a pile of singed blond hair.

"I could," Tonks said grinning. "But Karry would just find him in whatever dark placed I'd lock him up in." My brothers' eyes all widened. Mum and Dad even looked a bit shocked by this. "Then again, Remus could try attaining a bit more authority over his goddaughter," Tonks added, looking at her fiancé expectantly. Remus chuckled as I heard Harry snort.

"No authority in any world will not stop that girl from anything," Remus replied. He looked out at his goddaughter and her future boyfriend (believe me, I'd make sure of it). I looked as well. The two of them were now raging in a huge snow ball fight. I laughed at them. They looked so cute. "Besides, I can't remember seeing her so happy."

"Are you actually allowing this, Harry?" Fred asked. As an older brother himself, he felt it was Harry's duty to protect his sister from people like Draco. Of course, Draco wasn't one of those people. Not since he got to know Karry Lorelei Potter.

"I agree with Remus over there," Harry said frankly. "Though Malfoy wasn't what I wanted, what matters is what Karry wants. And he does make her happy." He shrugged. I could have kissed right then, because he had finally realized it was better to let Karry make her own decisions instead of being moody about her doing something he didn't like.

Now if only he could take chances like she did….

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," I said, noticing how tedious Karry and Draco's battle was becoming. I walked over and picked up a bunch of snow and threw it at Karry, hitting her directly.

"Ginny Weasley, how dare you betray me?!" Karry said in outrage. She gathered more snow and threw it at me. Why I took Draco's side, you ask? I had to show my brother's and parents that Draco was a good guy. And the best guy for Karry. All of my brothers were idiots. Well, so was Draco, but Draco was an idiot Karry could handle. And, more importantly, an idiot that could handle Karry.

"Two against isn't fair, Ginny," Harry called from behind. Soon after a felt a soft, cold pelt at my hand. I turned to Harry, gaping. I should have expected he would take his sister's side. Karry smirked at Draco and I.

"Now the two of you are really in for it," Karry said, putting her arm around her brother as he came to her side. "You're against the Potters now. Prepare to lose horribly."

"Yeah, right, Karry," Draco stated. "Ginny and I are going to pummel you two senseless." Suddenly, Harry threw a large ball of snow at Draco, hitting him in the chest. Karry giggled as I gaped.

"You shouldn't talk in battle, Malfoy," Harry said matter-of-factly. I threw my own snow ball at Harry, which caused Karry to throw one at me, then Draco to throw one at Karry. The battle rage, with it going in different patterns. Finally, Draco, seeing like the rest of us that this was just as tedious with four people as it was with two, charged at Karry, throwing her over his shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes as I laughed so hard I fell to the ground. I looked at the group behind me. Ron and Hermione were laughing, of course, as was Remus and Tonks. Even Fred, George, Charlie and pompous Percy were laughing. Bill and Fleur looked on smiling, as Snape, isolated from everyone like always, didn't seem to know what to think of this.

"Draco Vladimir Malfoy!" demanded Karry, beating on Draco's back with her fists. "You put me down this instant! I swear I will turn you into a meerkat, which are worse than ferrets!"

"You will not, Karry," Mum said. She gave Tonks an insistent look, but Tonks knew there was nothing to worry about. Even my dad thought this was entertaining.

"Fine, but I will do something extremly unpleasant," Karry warned Draco. Draco just laughed as Karry continued to struggle. "Draco just put me down!"

Draco smirked, and everyone knew that when that smirk came across his face it was going to get more interesting. Mum rolled her eyes, asking Fleur to help her in the kitchen. Tonks offered her hand, but Mum refused as kindly as possible as Dad, Bill, Charlie and Percy went inside as well. Once all adults were out of site, Draco dropped Karry onto the cold, white snow. Karry fell back into the snow, her hair being coated with pure white snow. Everyone laughed.

"Once again, Draco thinks he's so hilarious," Karry said sarcastically. She grabbed Draco's leg and dragged him down on the ground with her. "Ha ha!" she mocked pointing at him. Draco saw his open opportunity and stole his hat back.

"And after all that, you still lose," Draco teased. Karry glared at him as I came and sat at Karry's other side, laughing. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George joined us.

"So, Malfoy," George began to interigate, glaring the whole time "you really care about Karry?"

I snorted as Draco looked to Karry. "I'm going to have to get used to this, aren't I?" Karry smiled and nodded solemnly. He sighed and turned back to the red-headed twins. "Yes, I do." He answered honestly. I giggled as I saw Karry blush. She just shook her head.

I looked over at Harry, and he looked at me. I wondered if he ever wondered how Karry could take such a risk. How she could push everything else aside just to get to know and, eventually, fall for, a guy no one seemed to approve of. To take a chance on a guy who might betray her at any moment, yet I knew he wouldn't. The two of them really loved each other. I wished sometimes I could be more like Karry. That I could get passed Harry's stubbornness, and not take no for an answer, but I knew that wouldn't work with him. Harry had a job to do. A job that would ultimately put me in danger.

If only there was some way to show him that I really didn't care, and that I could handle such a thing….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now that that random chapter of fun and mayhem is over, on to our subplot.

I'm still wondering if I should split up the story , because I had one reviewer tell me it didn't seem that long, even though there were 60 chapters, now 63.

Plz review!


	64. 64 Karry

Yes, there is a bit of a subplot. This isn't just about Karry and Draco, which is actually what I was going for at first. But what about the war, eh? What about Harry's destiny? Also, what is Karry's part in all this? Does she have a purpose? (By the way, these questions are rhetorical).

Well, happy Horcrux hunting!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Ready for some action...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

_I stood in a forest that was dimly lit by, what looked like, sunset. The clearing I stood in was desolate, like it had been put through a violent and tragic battle. The really odd thing was the outfit I wore. It was a black, strapless formal dress that came, and fluffed out a bit, to my knees, accompanied by a black bow in my strangely curly, but still red, hair. _

_I observed my surrounding. The trees in this forest were leafless and twisted looking, as if at any moment they might come to life and tear me to shreds. Everything was dark. Everything but the sky, that is. The sky was a very odd thing. Two colors joined at the middle of it. To my left in the sky was a deep scarlet, and for some reason gave me a feeling of courage. To my right the sky was a glowing emerald, which gave me a feeling of understanding. Yet, both confused me. Everything confused me._

_Suddenly, the space in the clearing to my left, the scarlet side, began to swirl and fade. Shapes appeared on the ground. As they became more solid, I was able to see what they were. Gravestones. Lily and James's Gravestones. Another shape appeared behind them. A young man about my age, I deducted as I saw it being formed. As his form slowly became identifiable, I recognized his tall, thin – but not as lanky as in his younger years – frame, his unruly jet black hair and his stunning green eyes. My brother merely stared at me blankly from behind our parents' gravestones. I couldn't even see light in his green eyes._

_I heard an odd noise behind me. The noise of sparks and battle. I listened more closely and realized that the noise was all around me. What the fuck was going on?_

_The same swirling and fading caught my eye, on the emerald side of the clearing. A single gravestone appeared this time. I stared at it for a moment, but finally could read whose it was: NARCISSA PERSEPHONE BLACK. The same thing happened behind this gravestone like with my parents', only this time the young man behind it was much taller and had a bit more muscle, though he was still thin. His pale blond hair fell gracefully into his piercing gray eyes. He stared at me with the same blank expression as my brother. At this point I was beginning to become frightened. What the bloody hell was all this about? I turned around and walked over to Harry, opening my mouth to ask, "What's going on?" However, no sound came. The only sound that could be heard was the raging battle beyond the trees and then…singing. A singing that seemed so familiar, yet the lyrics were different then what I heard at Godric's Hollow. _

_**The Boy's destiny is quickly found**_

_**As life slowly unfurls**_

_A large group of people, an army maybe, came charging from the space in front of me. I turned when I heard the same charging coming from behind. As they got closer, I recognized the two sides of the imminent battle to come. The first I had seen was Voldemort, and his band of Deatheaters, some I knew and some I didn't. The second army I had spotted was the Order, with my friends standing strong, ready to fight._

_**Protection bound but soon he knows**_

_**These walls will have to stand down**_

_Suddenly, Harry and Draco came from behind the gravestones and stared each other down, just as the battle that the three of us were between began to commence. Not one spell hit us, strangely. I was wondering why the hell these two idiots weren't fighting Voldemort instead of standing there stupidly. I got my answer soon enough. _

_Draco and Harry began dueling amongst themselves, throwing hex after hex, hurting each other pretty badly. They weren't supposed to be fighting each other! Couldn't they see the bigger picture?! The singing got really loud this time. Louder then I had ever heard it. This time…it spoke of the girl…._

_**But the Girl feels lost in the shadow of**_

_**Her brother's dawning fate**_

_**What she must do is trust her heart**_

_**Before it is too late**_

"_Trust her heart before it's too late?" What the fuck did that mean?! I stared at Harry and Draco, pondering what to do. I got between the two of them, trying to hold Harry back, but then Draco looked like he was going to throw a spell, so I switched over to Draco, trying to stop him. Each time I switched between my brother and my might be boyfriend, my dress changed. When I held back Harry, it turned emerald. When I held back Draco, it turned scarlet._

_I thought about the last part of the song. "Trust her heart before it is too late." Okay, what was something I wasn't trusting in? What was it?_

_But I was too late. I large firing of spells hit the two people I cared about so much. Two young men who had become my world. Besides Remus, that is. The entire scene went completely black and empty. I fell to my knees, and screamed as I sobbed…alone._

"Karry?" a voice said, I felt myself being shook. "Karry?" However, it was the sudden flop of access weight that awoke me. I jumped awake and gasped for air. Ron grinned at me with that signature Weasley grin.

"Get off of me, Ron" I hissed, remembering how Ginny hated to be awake. Plus I observed that Hermione and Harry were here as well. I shook my head, trying to wake myself up.

"Common, Karry," my brother said, throwing me my coat. "We got work to do."

I gave my brother a rather irritated look as I put my coat on. "Can't we have work to do tomorrow? Or the next day? It's Christmas Eve." I yawned and looked at Hermione, who was staring at me oddly. "What?"

"I think you were crying in your sleep," she said soothingly. "Did you have a bad dream?"

I widened my eyes, not daring to look at my brother. I didn't want him to know about it. I didn't want anyone to know about it. What I really needed was a way to figure out what the hell that song meant. "Trust her heart before it's too late."

"No," I lied. "You're talking to the wrong twin." I blurted.

"Then why were you-," Hermione continued, but I stopped her.

"My eyes just got watery," I insisted, rising from my bed after putting on my sneakers. I reached over on my trunk by my bed and took up my rectangular cut, black plastic frame glasses. I knew I wouldn't have time to put my contacts in. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and looked at two out of the three people. I still couldn't look at Harry.

"You have glasses?" Ron asked me. I rolled my eyes and went over to Harry, still not looking at him.

"Where are we going and are we going now?" I asked consecutively. Harry turned his heel and went out of the girls' room. Ron, Hermione and I followed.

"We're going to Malfoy Manor," Harry explained quietly as we tip-toed down the stairs to the living room. I observed the clock on the wall with all the Weasleys on there. They were all pointed to "Mortal Peril." Harry had explained that it had been like that since Voldemort's return. I turned away from it, following the Golden Trio to the Weasleys' rather large fire place. Harry turned to the three of us as he took his own hand full of Floo Powder, signaling us to do the same.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Harry began. Nice to know that he did, indeed, have a plan. "We take the Floo Network to Malfoy Manor. Good thing is they are only really monitoring anything that has to do with Hogwarts, St. Mungo's, Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic. Anything else they're letting slide a bit lately." He paused. "Now when we get there, we have to split up. Ron, you'll be with Karry and Hermione will come with me. Reason why is because Karry and I are the most experience in defensive spells, plus…" he paused looking from Hermione to myself and back and forth again, "Karry and Hermione are the clever ones." I grinned my very James Potter grin and shared it with Hermione. She grinned at me in return. Poor dumb boys. "We'll stay in touch with these." He handed each of us a gold coin about the size of a Galleon with the hand that wasn't full of powder. "I saved these from the DA." He gave us one final look over. "Any questions?"

"Harry," Hermione asked, "are you certain that we will end up in the right place?" Good old Hermione, always asking the questions I was thinking.

"I'm pretty sure," Harry answered, not really looking that sure. "But if we end up in the wrong spot, just don't panic."

Ron and I looked at each other. Red heads have their own nonverbal language, which was probably why Fred and George were so close since they were twins as well. I knew Ron was thinking the same thing I was. What the fuck was Harry thinking?

"And why are we doing this on Christmas Eve again?" I asked once more. "Why couldn't we have done it a few days before?"

"Because everyone's asleep right now since this is the day they'd least expect us to try to sneak out," Harry answered me defensively. "You're the one who said you wanted me to bring you."

"I didn't think I'd have to be waking up in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve."

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into the fire place first, throwing down his Floo Powder and shouting, "Malfoy Manor!" Green flames flew up and consumed my brother. When they died down, he was gone. Next was Ron, then Hermione. I stepped in last, my heart racing. I threw my powder down and shouted, "Malfoy Manor!"

I felt myself spin about, closing my eyes. Then I jolted out into a room, running into Hermione and causing her to fall the ground.

"Ow! Karry!" she hissed at me. "Sometimes I think you're Ron's twin."

"And what does that mean?" Ron spat.

"Guys-," Harry whispered commandingly, but I became far too distracted to listen.

"Shit!" I whispered in frustration. Took my glasses off and fingered the crack in the lens. "Hermione can you fix this?"

"Of course I can," Hermione said as I heard Ron mumble, "Did you have to ask?" Hermione glared at him and pointed her wand at my glasses. "_Repairo_."

"Guys!" Harry snapped at us. We turned to him. Ron was now strangely silent, standing beside a slightly shorter Harry. "Look, we need to keep it down. I'm sure the Deatheaters would have figured out I or someone else would be coming for the cup. Now," he looked about. "Remember about the splitting up. So let's go Hermione. Karry, you and Ron take upstairs." I nodded and begin to walk off to the stairs. Despite what Harry may have thought, I was in ear shot when he took Ron aside.

"Watch out for her, okay?" he said to his best friend. I wheeled around to my twin brother.

"Actually, Harry, I think I'll be watching out for him," I pointed out as I folded my arms. Harry and I grinned at one another. Well, I had finally found a similarity in our features. We had that same, confident and self assured grin. I looked at him seriously afterward, remembering this obviously dangerous situation. "Now I'm telling _you_ to be careful, Harry Potter."

Harry nodded at me, yet we didn't move. It was as if we needed extra reassurance that the other was taken care of. Ron and Hermione brought us to our senses.

"Don't worry about him, Karry," Ron told me as he took hold of my arm gently. "Hermione's always taken good care of me and Harry."

"And I guess my duties still aren't over,' Hermione added, giving me smile as she pushed Harry along. I gave Harry a smile and he returned it. We were both too proud to _say_ we loved each other dearly. Good thing was we were twins. We didn't have to say it.

Ron and I climbed the stairs to the top floor, lighting our wands too see through the darkness. It was cold in the mansion. Cold as death. We followed the right corridor as I wondered how my coat couldn't be sufficient enough to keep me warm. Had Draco really lived here? I wondered if he ever got lost. It was a pity that I couldn't ask him about that. My brother's trust meant the world to me.

We came to a large library. Almost half the size as the one at school. Ron looked a tit in disgust. "Bloody hell, this place is huge!" he whispered loudly. I gave him a look.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ronald," I said sarcastically. "I forgot you were allergic to books." Ron fixed me with a lethal glare and I gave him my little smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"You've been hanging around the Amazing Bouncing Ferret for much too long," Ron said as he turned to look at the bookshelves. "Why are we looking through here, anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, I have always been a horribly blunt and conceited bitch, and you know that," I replied, looking through my own book shelves. "Second of all, I want to see if we can find some clues to where to cup might be. The Malfoys are rich freaks who value intelligence and propriety, so the library would be the first place where Narcissa would remind herself of where something was.

"Proprie-what?" Ron asked. I shook my head.

"Honestly, Ron, if you ever want to be with Hermione you really should expand your vocabulary." I said, pushing my bangs out of my eyes. "Then again, she find your lack there of adorable, perhaps."

Ron was quiet for a moment. "You think?" he asked. I sighed and finally turned to him. He gave me an unsure look.

"When you really love someone," I said…suddenly thinking of Draco, "you love them for everything they are and everything they're not." I leaned against a bookcase. "You love them for all their pleasantries and all their flaws." I snapped out of it. "I believe in the theory of finding perfection in imperfection."

"Is that why you chose Malfoy?" he asked me. I grinned broadly.

"Perhaps it is," I replied. "And that's why Hermione is going to choose you." Ron looked like he wasn't sure whether to frown at me or not as something across the library caught my eyes. I walked over to a large tapestry that hung above a dusty oak table. It was the same family tree I had seen at Grimauld Place. It even had the burn marks in the same places. I looked at the table below it and stared at the book that lied in the center of it. It looked like…a diary…with a dark leather cover with a large N in the front. I picked it up slowly. As if it was valuable and breakable.

"Karry?" Ron asked, coming to my side as I opened the diary. I read the front page: **_Property of Narcissa Persephone Black_**. I was tugged be curiosity to continue and I skimmed the pages for a while until on entry caught my eye.

**_December 8, 1984_**: _I received the Mark today. It still burns my arm terribly. I feel I may die, or pass out at least. I winced beneath my mask when it was first place upon my left forearm. I could not show weakness in front of my family._

_The Dark Lord turned and began to lead us out of the dark woods. My parents merely nodded to me as Bella stared silently. Her love is limited to publicity. Yes, I know she loves me in some way. I'm all she has now since Andromeda ran away. _

_Severus was the only one who lagged behind with me. Lucius is far up with his decrepit father. Lucius cares for nothing and no one but himself. Severus is different. Very different._

_Secrets are horrible things._

"So, this belonged to Malfoy's mum?" Ron asked me, indicating the diary. I didn't want to answer his question that developed from his usually slow deduction. Instead I flipped through the pages hopefully. Maybe there was something in her. And there was. I dug out my coin and whispered. "Harry!"

"Yeah," answered Harry's voice. "What's up?"

"I think I know where the cup is," I replied. "Get Hermione and come up here." I looked at Ron as we left the library, signaling him to follow me. He did so and we waited at the top of the stairs for Harry and Hermione. They followed me t the Malfoys' large master bedroom. If I wasn't so driven about finding to cup, I would have thought really wicked that for once my brother was following me.

I crossed the room to the armoire on the far side of the room and opened it. Inside lied a small ebony box, perfectly seal. Hermione knelt down and looked about it, trying to find some crack which might have been the opening. She arose unsuccessful.

"I believe it will open with a password," Hermione stated, turning to us. She looked at the book in my hands. "What's that?"

"Narcissa Black's diary," I answered simply. Harry gave me a look that I interpreted easily. I flipped through some more pages. "She was really smart. She didn't write anywhere in here. She didn't want anyone to get it." I looked at Harry seriously. "I bet she didn't even want Voldemort to get it."

Harry shrugged as he approached the box. "Slytherin," he said. The box gave no response. Harry looked at me and I shrugged as well. He tried again. "Serpent." Still, the box didn't budge. The Golden Trio took turns saying different words, giving each to her puzzled looks after each failure. Once Harry had said "Bellatrix," which also failed, I had an idea. I approached the box myself.

"Andromeda," I said simply. That's when the top of the box squeaked opened, and the front and sides fell, revealing a gold chalice with a large H and a badger curled u as its bottom.

"How did you-," Ron asked as the diary took my attention away again.

"It was the least expected thing," I answered. "Narcissa wasn't a dumb blond." Harry took the cup and handed it to Hermione, who placed it her robes. I knew why he had done that. I flipped more pages until I found something…something…incredible…. I froze, staring at it.

_**The Last Will and Testament of Narcissa Persephone (Black) Malfoy**_

"Oh my God," I gasped, fingering the pages of Narcissa's dying wishes, including that Draco get he account at Gringotts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! And I'm leaving you hanging totally.

What is up with my long chapters lately?

Plz review!


	65. 65 Harry

I truly want to thank all of my reviewers. I never thought this story would be so popular, but it obviously is. Thank u all for all the great feed-back. It really means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

And now the other twin….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

I looked over at Karry as she stared at the diary. I raised a brow. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied, shutting the book suddenly. She still wasn't making eye contact with me. She hadn't been since we woke her up. By the way Karry and Ron were acting, really friendly and all, I really my best mate wasn't joining the "I Love Karry" club. That would be awkward. However, every time he snuck a glance at Hermione, I knew I had nothing to worry about. Well, besides the fact that my twin sister had been fidgety and nervous around me since she woke. She seemed to have something entirely different than the mission at hand on her mind. I doubted she would tell me. I wouldn't blame he rif she didn't.

"Where'd you find that thing, anyway?" I asked. Maybe where it came from can tell us how to destroy at least this one.

"The library." Karry threw her thumb over her shoulder to indicate the place's general direction. If I wasn't as consumed with what we had to do, I would have asked, "and Ron went in there?" I sighed.

"Perhaps Voldemort entrusted Narcissa with the way to destroy the Horcrux as well," Hermione suggested. "You know, so she could protect it from happening."

"It's worth a shot," I agreed. I looked at Karry and she gave me a nod, still avoiding my eyes. Karry led the way to the library and the rest of us followed silently. Suddenly, she stopped at the head of the stares and stared into the darkness. "Karry?" I asked. She turned to me, looking worried and confused.

"It's nothing," she explained. "I just thought-," she looked down the stairs again and then shook her head. "Nevermind."

We went into the library and, of course, Hermione went straight to looking through books. She gasped as she saw how big the place really was. "Goodness, this place is enormous," Hermione observed. Karry and Ron gave her the same look I did. Was she serious?

"Er, Hermione, they're rich," Karry stated. Hermione rolled her eyes at her and continued to look. I looked around as well, seeing a copy of the family tree at Grimauld Place. I looked through shelf after shelf. There had to be something here somewhere. I looked over to Karry, who was looking about near the family tree. She didn't seem to be having much luck either. None of us seemed to. As I turned away, I heard Karry say in a terrified tone, "Oh shit."

I looked at her as she backed away from the tapestry, her eyes wide with fear. "Karry, are you alright?" I asked, rising from my knelt position in front of the bottom shelf. I noticed that her grip on her wand tightened.

"We gotta get out of here," Karry insisted. I raised an eyebrow, but was still general concerned for my sister's behavior. "Draco and Narcissa's names have been blasted off the family tree. When I was in here before, they weren't like that." I stared at her. "Someone else is in this house, Harry."

"But…who?" Hermione asked, trying to stay calm.

"Does it matter?" Karry said. Hermione looked shocked by how forcefully she put the very true statement.

"Karry's right," I said to my two best friends. "Hermione, keep the cup by you. We'll just Apparate back."

"Erm, Harry," Hermione said, "I just tried. I can't Apparate."

"Fuck," I said, running my fingered through my hair. "Okay, we have to get out of the house then. Maybe then we can Apparate back to the Burrow."

They all nodded and followed me out of the room. We came to the stairs and were stopped by three very mean looking Deatheaters.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr – I could tell by their builds and weird creepy laughs. The third one with them was big and dressed in dirty robes. He reeked of mud, sweat…and blood. I took a step back, my mind racing with the fact that my best friends and my sister were behind me. I remembered him now. The oddest thing was, I could feel the loath that radiated from Karry for this…monster.

"Well, well, we meet again, Harry," Crouch said. "Whose your new friend?"

I reacted jumping in front of Karry. "Stay away from her," I growled, holding my wand to his face the three of them laughed at me mockingly.

"Oh, Potter, you always manage to make us laugh," Bellatrix said, her voice high with malice. I gave them all a loathful glare. I had a feeling Karry was joining me.

"Wait, I know you," Fenrir Greyback said approaching the front. I looked at Karry's wand as I took another step back. She was clutching it with a supreme death grip. "You're Lupin's girl." Karry looked like she wanted to hex him to oblivion right then and there. Why wasn't my quick thinking kicking like it usually did?

"You mean Remus Lupin?" Lestrange said, looking from my sister to Greyback. "That horrible little nuisance doesn't have any children."

"I'm his goddaughter," Karry said loudly, trying to get past me. But I wouldn't allow it.

"That means," Crouch sneered, "that your parents were the Larsons." Karry's index finger tapped on her wand. "I had the pleasure of meeting them, you know. They were so brave not to give your location." He added the last part mockingly. I could tell by the look in Karry's burning hazel eyes that she wanted him dead.

"So what are you doing hanging with Potter and his lot," Greyback asked, mocking as if he were an old acquaintance of Karry's. This seems to make her snap.

"He's my brother, you asshole!" Karry raged. I looked at her pleadingly.

"Karry, don't!" I whispered demandingly. I looked at the now silent Deatheaters. After a moment, they all burst into cold, malicious laughter.

"Don't you dare, you silly girl," Lestrange insisted. "Potter has no siblings."

"That's what you think!"

"Karry!" I hissed.

"Do you know what she's talking about, Barty?" asked Lestrange, actually sounding confused. Karry looked ready to hex the hell out of all three of them. I knew I had to get her out of here before she did something rash and screwed herself. That's when I felt. The unbearable searing pain my scar only felt in the presence of one man. A man who was not even really a man anymore.

"The boy did have a sibling, Bella," said the high, cold voice of Voldemort. He steped from behind the Deatheaters. "But, though she dies the same night as her parents, the Daily Prophet has illustrated a story that she is, indeed, alive. Why do you think I sent you to her adopted parents in Barlor, Barty?"

"Get out," I whispered only for Ron, Hermione and Karry to hear. "I saw a window in the bedroom. Escape out that way and Apparate back."

"What?" Hermione said. I could tell by her voice she was terrorfied.

"No way, Harry-," Ron protested.

"Don't argue with me, Ron!" I commanded still in a low whisper "Just take the cup and get out!" Ron and Hermione looked at each other before the ran off to the bedroom. I saw Lestrange move to follow them, but Voldemort stopped them.

"I have no interest at them at the moment," he said. He stared at me, and then he looked beside me. Karry still remained.

"I told you to get out!" I yelled at her, still holding me scar. What the fuck was she thinking?!

"I'm not leaving you, Harry," Karry replied stubbornly, wand at the ready. I stared at her for a moment. Was she bloody crazy?! Couldn't she listen to me just once?!

"Well, perhaps the Prophet finally got something right," Voldemort said, walking more forward. "Step aside, Harry so I can take a look at her."

"Fat chance!" I yelled sharply.

"Oh, Harry, this does not have to be difficult," Voldemort replied coldly. He pointed his wand at me. I felt the sensation of not being able to control myself as I moved to the side. Karry's grip was still very tight on her wand.

"Well, you look so much like you mother, Karry," Voldemort observed mockingly. "You're not angry, are you? Oh, that's your father's temper I see."

"Anger keeps me alive," Karry answered frankly. I looked over at her empty hand. It was shaking.

"Too true, however. I'm wondering kept you alive that Halloween night." He was beginning to mock her, and I couldn't move. He had me stuck there. What could we do? What if he…. Oh god, please don't let that happen. She was all I had left of my family.

"I don't know," Karry replied, actually sounding honest. The look on Voldemort's face change drastically. I t went from raptured malice to loathful anger.

"You don't know?" Voldemort asked, stepping onto the bottom steps. "You mean your godfather didn't tell you?"

"Get away from her you damn son of a bitch!" I shouted. Voldemort turned to me.

"Oh, language, Harry. Didn't Dumbledore teach you anything?" he said icily. "_Crucio_,"

A fire-like pain consumed my whole body. Like a million scalding needles were being drilled into me. When it was over, the only good thing was I could move again, but only a little. As Karry looked at me with the utmost worry, Voldemort looked at Karry again and angrily pointed his wand at her.

"Now, Karry, come now. Let's not play games. Just tell me. I distinctly remember a bunch of debris falling on you. There's no way you could have survived on your own."

Karry stayed silent. That girl really knew how to look clueless.

"Stay down, Harry," she whispered to me, staring at Voldemort with a loathful glare that matched mine. I raised my brow, but listened to her. Voldemort was obviously impatient. I looked at the tip of Karry's wand. It was glowing a brilliant white, as if I power lingered there that she was holding back.

"Come now, Karry," Voldemort. "Is such a simple thing really worth dying for?"

Karry looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "I mean it, Harry," she muttered. "Stay down."

She stared Voldemort down when she was sure I would listen. She gave the evil wizard a small, crooked smile. "Take your best shot."

Voldemort's scarlet eyes flashed as he raised his wand. "Avada-," but Karry was two steps ahead. In one quick move, she created a large, white circle around her and threw it outward as she came to kneel, all the while shouting, "_Disasteria Maxima_!"

It was like nothing I had ever seen before. The white ring spread through the mansion, leaving a path of destruction. The house came down on us as the Deatheaters were thrown off their feet to the ground. Karry came over to me, pulling me away from a huge part of roof coming down on me. Voldemort looked bewildered as se stared at the two of us with hatred.

"We should be able to Apparate," Karry yelled above the chaos. "The house had a spell on it, obviously, but now that it's crashing down-," I cut her off as she helped me to my feet.

"Yeah, I get it," I yelled. "Let's just get the hell out of here." We Apparated out of the mansion and in front of the fire place where Ron and Hermione were waiting for us. Karry fell down immediately, obviously weak. "Karry," I said, as Ron helped her onto the couch. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I still can't do it without it taking so much out of me," she explained. She breathed heavily. She turned to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, sitting beside her as she massaged her temple. "What was that thing, Karry?" she turned to me, not looking at all surprised that I didn't know.

"It's a power Remus and I discovered I had the summer before my fourth year," she explained. "I was staying with Remus since Ruela and Alan were off buy our house to live at in America. One night, Grayback suddenly showed up and started a fight. I couldn't' let my godfather get killed, but I didn't know what to do. Then that very power erupted from my wand. Remus taught me to control it." She grinned at me. "Probably the only thing he can't teach me is how to control Legilimency."

I recognized the way she spoke of Remus. It was the same way I spoke of Sirius. As a bit of a father and brother and a friend. Someone who understood her better than she understood herself. I put my arm around Karry, showing that I did understand. Maybe we really were more alike than we knew. She looked up at me with a small smile.

"By the way," I added reassuringly, "that spell was bloody brilliant."

"Thanks," Karry said. Her eyes told me she felt more about what I had said than what she was showing. Just as proud as me. No wonder we fought so much. "But, if the three of you psychopaths don't mind," Ron laughed and Hermione looked resentful, "I'm going back to sleep." She clamored up the stairs to the girls' room turning back only to bid us "goodnight." Ron, Hermione and I sighed all at once. But just when we thought we had a moment to rest before we started figuring out how to destroy, not only the bird, but the cup as well, noise came from upstairs. The slamming of doors and yelling filled the whole house. One of the yelling voices was Karry's. The three of us exchanged looks and ran upstairs.

What the hell happened now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is going to be so good….

Plz review!


	66. 66 Karry

**VERY IMPORTANT! ** what happens here is some big shocker drama. The thing that happens here may lose me some readers, but I want you to know that I don't really believe this shocking event is what should or will happen in the books. It just leads to a very, very important event and also goes along with the theme that a person's name does not show who a person is. Please don't leave me alone! --clears throat-- You guys rock!

Disclaimer: Not mine

I must be crazy to take this risk….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

I headed to my room, Narcissa Black's diary still tucked into my coat pocket. Seeing Greyback again really took a toll on my nerves. I wasn't sure if I could get to sleep that night, even though I had already removed my glasses and put them in the other coat pocket, but I need to be alone after that. It was his fault that Remus was the way he was, though Alan had never found out, since Remus had sworn me to secrecy when I figure it out. I had greatly obliged, knowing Alan would have taken way all of Remus's rights as godfather…and I never would have seen him again. Remus was the only one to understand the real me. Well, until a certain blond entered my life.

As I was going up to the next floor, I heard Draco yelling. I stopped and looked down the hall to see who he was yelling at: Snape.

"I can't believe you waited until now to tell me!" Draco yelled, stomping into his room, and slamming the door. I watched as Snape approached the door, but thought better of talking more to Draco. I ran up to him before he could escape to his own room.

"Professor Snape," I called to him, running in front of him. I saw Remus and Tonks enter from their. Snape gave me a look. "What happened?"

"I don't believe that is your business, Miss Potter," he said tartly, trying to pass me. He wasn't getting off that easily.

"Draco is very much my business, Professor," I insisted, trying to be polite. Of course, that was always difficult with this one.

"I simply told Draco something he did not wish to hear," Snape replied. "Now move aside, Miss Potter." God, did he seriously still think I was intimidated by him?

Suddenly, a huge headache entered my brain. I fell to my knees and held my head like Harry did when his scar hurt. Someone else's memory pierced into mine.

"_I'm your biological father, Draco," I saw Snape say to Draco_. The vision disappeared as Snape took hold of the hood of my coat.

"How dare you, you nosey, arrogant, brat!" Snape snapped at me. Luckily, Remus came to my rescue. He pulled me out of Snape's gripped and gave Snape a loathful look.

"Don't you ever grab my goddaughter like that ever again," Remus said. I couldn't remember seeing him so angry. "Do you understand me, _Severus_?"

"And how dare you?!" I yelled, releasing myself from the hold Remus had no my arm "Did you really think you could just throw something like that on him and it wasn't going to have any repercussions?! How did you think he'd react?!" Snape was silent, as was Tonks and Remus. Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared at the stares and stared at the scene. I didn't care who was watching. I was so furious with Snape, with the world in general that seemed set on hurting Draco. I really wanted to break something, preferably Snape's over-sized nose.

"Karry," Tonks asked me quietly, "are you…in love with Draco?"

I looked a Tonks, not answering her. I didn't think I had to, really. I silently strode past everyone and went to Draco's door. I needed to talk him Now.

"Draco?" I yelled, banging on his bedroom door. "Draco, it's Karry. Please open up!"

It was silent for a moment until I heard him say, "I don't want to see you." I knew that was a lie. What he really meant was he didn't want me to see him. Something was wrong.

"Draco, just let me in," I insisted. When I got no answer, I resorted to my wand. "Let me in or I'll let myself in."

"You won't," Draco said challengingly from the other side. I frowned.

"You know better then to underestimate me by now," I said blankly. I threw a powerful spell at the door, blowing it open off the hinges. When I walked into the room, I did not like what I saw at all. In Draco's right hand was a bloody razor, and on his left arm were gashes where he had tried to remove something from it…the Dark Mark.

Suddenly, the room became pitch black. I heard my brother and our friends clamoring at the door, telling me that Draco was fixing it…and locking it. When the darkness cleared, Draco had me backed against the door. He was glaring at me, but still couldn't hide that fire in his eyes.

"Karry?" I heard Harry say from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

I stared into Draco's eyes, not daring to look away. I took deep breaths. I had to make them go away. "I'm fine," I answered. "Just go. I'll be okay."

I waited until I heard the sound of leaving footsteps. I flicked my wand around, put the Muffliato spell around the room nonverbally. I knew my friends and brother all too well.

Draco walked away from me, his back to me. "Get a good look, Potter-girl?" he said angrily. As he called me that old, mocking nic-name, I felt myself wanting to cry. But I had to be strong now…for him. "Now you know why your brother hates me so much."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" I asked him calmly. Suddenly, Draco whirled around and grabbed my shoulders violently and shook me.

"Do you really think it was that easy?!" he shouted at me. "Did you? Do really think that I didn't want to tell you?!" he let go of me, seeming to notice the terror in my eyes. He was scaring me. He wasn't being himself. He was being the Draco I first met, not the real Draco that I knew. "Just get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you," I said flatly. He refused to look at me. "You're not really one of them, you know." I yelled. "You're not! I know you're not!"

"And what makes you so sure of that, _Potter-girl_?!" he shouted back, clenching his fist. Blood dripped down the left one.

"Because if you were," I said slowly, feeling the tears coming now, "then you wouldn't love me."

Draco looked at me in utter shock. He knew he couldn't hide it. He knew he couldn't lie. I knew he loved me. I had known it for a while. "Whoever said I loved you?" he asked, trying to back up his argument. Unfortunately for him, I was going to make sure he lost.

"You didn't have to say it," I told him honestly, burning tears now streaming from my eyes. "Remember when I said…I would never know if a another man truly loved me until I saw the fire in their eyes?"

"Your point?" Even his feigning coldness was breaking my heart.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'where there's smoke there's fire?'"

"Still don't' see your point-," he replied. And he said I was stubborn.

"Dammit, Draco, what color is smoke?!" I screamed. He seemed taken aback, but answered.

"Gray, usually," he said. I could see in his expression that he knew exactly where I was going with this.

"And what color are your eyes?"

Draco stared at me blankly and walked over and sat on his bed. "I'll never change," he said more to himself. "I'm always going to be ignorant, conceited, bullying Malfoy. Well, Snape, I guess." He looked at me. "You still here?"

I frowned. He was starting to piss me off. "Let me see your arm, Draco."

"No," he spat.

I stamp my foot and demanded. "Shit, Draco, just let me see it!" Draco took a breath and avoided my eyes, but slowly lifted his bloody arm to me. I lifted up his light blue sleeve and cleaned the blood up with my wand, then had bandages appear over it. Not once did I grimace at the Dark Mark. It was a mark he wore on his arm, not the one he wore of his heart. "If you want me to leave I will," I said, dropping his now bandaged arm and heading for the door.

"Go ahead," Draco said, though I knew he didn't mean it. "I knew once you found out, you'd never feel the same way again."

That did it. I whirled around and strode over to Draco and pushed him down on his bed and kissed him passionately. What in God's name made him think such an insignificant thing would matter to me?! I looked down at him as he looked back at me. He couldn't hide his shock.

"Now you listen to me you damn stupid ferret!" I cried, hoping Draco could deal with tears falling on him. "I couldn't give less of a fuck what your name is, and you know that! You're just as afraid as I am that this just might be real…which would mean that there might be a chance of getting hurt. Your name, that Mark, they don't mean shit to me! I – love – you, Draco! And nothing in this entire world will ever, EVER change that!"

I sat up beside him as I saw him stare at me, as I began to cry senselessly. His eyes never left mine. He sat up as well. I awaited him to tell me to leave again. I always expected the worst, and, yes, it would break my heart, but I knew it was coming. However, it didn't come. Draco wiped the tears that had streamed under my eyes, and lift my chin to those lovely gray eyes. I stared at him, puzzled.

"This time _I_ made you cry," he said, turning away from me. "I don't know what came over me. I just…I," he looked into my eyes finally, "I didn't want to lose you." His hand caressed my cheek.

"You're never gonna lose me, you idiot," I told him. He kissed me softly, laying me on the bed beneath him. I knew very well, that that spell would not allow any sound leave this room. Any sound. Draco stopped kissing and touched his forehead to mine.

"I love you, Karry Potter," he said, looking into my eyes the whole time. He smiled "God it's weird saying that."

"It's weird hearing it, darling," I replied. "But I know it's true. And now, Draco," I smiled, running my finger up and down neck and then my hand through his hair. "I want you to show me." He raised his eyebrow, looking shocked. I was definantly a Slytherin in mind.

"Now, Karry, we could get into trouble," Draco said, though I knew he didn't care. I smirked.

"The spell I got around this room keeps them from hearing anything," I pointed out. "and I mean _anything_." He blinked. He seemed to know what spell I was talking about.

"Are you suggested that you're loud?" he whispered, his lips so close to mine.

"Maybe I'm suggested that you're loud," I stated in mock sweetness.

"Is that so?" he said, his eyes flashing challengingly. I giggled as he kissed me, running his left hand through my hair. His right removed the bottoms of my pajamas, as his lips came down to my neck. I removed his shirt and noticed how nicely in shape he really was. God, Draco had some abs! Thank God for the man who invented Quidditch! I pulled Draco pants off of him as he put his mouth back over mine. I entangled my fingers into his perfect, pale blond hair.

After tonight, Draco, whether his last name be Malfoy or Snape, would be all mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If the stuff Muffliato is wrong, don't' tell me. It works with the story. And as for it not being all appropriate, since when have Karry or Draco cared about what was appropriate?

And see that! he's still the same person. Sorry I had to leave you hanging. I would have made it juicier (believe me, I would!) but I didn't want to have to change the rating. I'll just let you freaks use your dirty imaginations. I hope you still like it.

And like I said, I don't really believe Draco is really Snape's son, it just goes with the theme of the story and initiated the awesome cuteness here.

Plz review!


	67. 67 Ginny

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Meanwhile in Ginny land….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

I was woken up, yet again, by yelling from all over the house. However, I decided not to check anything out until the chaos was over. So I came out of my room, noticing Hermione and Karry no where, and went down the stairs to the living room. There I found one of the girls, but the other was totally out of sight. Ron, Harry and Hermione all looked at me as I entered.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" I asked, sitting in the only open seat…beside Harry.

"More drama than needed for a night," Hermione answered, not looking at me. "Do you think it's true Harry? I mean, maybe-,"

"You don't make that big a deal about a lie, Hermione," Harry replied. Harry looked at my confused expression. "Turns out Malfoy is really a Snape," he filled me in. I almost lost my breath.

"Whoa," I said in utter shock. I wondered how Karry took that bit of information. "Is Karry okay?"

"Actually she took it rather well," Ron replied. "In fact, she got all pissed at Snape for not telling him sooner or in a better way." He grinned. "It was pretty cool actually. I've never seen anyone stand up to the grease-bucket so well."

"That's true," Harry admitted. "Any time I yelled at him, I didn't know where I was going with it. But Karry seem to know what she was doing." He looked up the stairs. "She's been up there a while, hasn't she?"

"In where?" I asked. Where _was_ Karry?

"She's in Malfoy's room," Ron replied. "Said she had it under control. But they've been up there for some time."

I shrugged. She was probably just setting Draco straight. Telling him that she would love him no matter what and fixing this mess and whatever. They'd argue for a while, kiss and make up, and then….

Oh my God she wouldn't. Not in my parents' house! Then again neither of them had any respect for authority what so ever, and Karry was clever enough to make sure no one would figure it out.

Oh bloody hell….

And, as usually, Hermione was the first to see my not easily hidden expressions. "You don't think-?" she asked. Harry sat up, raising his brow, and turning to me. I adjusted my expression to something else.

"No, of course not," I said, not making eye contact with Harry. "They're responsible young adults. They know better."

"They are responsible," Hermione stated, folding her arms. "And they do know better, but I doubt that changes things."

"Are you…" Harry said, but shuddered before he finished talking. "Good God! I don't want to think about that!"

"I'm afraid to know what we're talking about because I think I have an idea," Ron added. He shuddered. I observed the both of them. As disturbed as they seemed, they still remained in their seats. Not budging to cause a riot.

"That's rather interesting," Hermione said, noticing the same thing I was.

"What is?" Ron asked. He and Harry looked at us always knowing girls.

"You two aren't springing into action to go castrate Draco at this very moment," I said bluntly. The boys grimaced at my statement, causing Hermione to giggle.

"I don't know," Harry said, "if I'm just tired of fighting with her, or if I've really accepted the two of them. But…it's like having to accept them all over again." He looked at me. "I mean…he's the son of Dumbledore's murderer."

"Yes, but we can't choose our fathers, can we?" I pointed out. "I bet if Karry had had a choice in the matter, Remus would have raised her. And I bet you would have left with Sirius in a heart beat if you could have" Harry nodded, but still looked skeptical. "Look, he's still the same person. An arrogant, irritating asshole. Just like Karry likes him."

That made Harry grin and look into my eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes had become foreign to me somehow. Perhaps from so long of him not looking at me. Harry sighed. "She's taking a risk, though."

I sighed as well, and said something I had not meant to say out loud. "And she and Draco have been the only one's to do that." The three of them stared at me, and I averted my eyes in a different direction. Harry looked off into space.

"Ginny, please-,"

"Don't 'Ginny please' me!" I finally exploded, jumping from my seat. "Do you have any idea how it's been?! Having to watch you from a distance?! Trying to make you see that with just a little love in this world we can do anything?! But no! You still pushed me away again and again! And I'm bloody sick of it Harry! I'm sick of it!"

"Erm, I think we should leave-," my brother said quietly. I rounded on him and Hermione.

"And you two! What the bloody hell is your problem?! The two of you are crazy about each other but you're not gonna jump out on a limb because you're afraid of hurting each other? Afraid of getting hurt yourselves? By God, you guys! Love will only work when you want it to work! And I know in your hearts you want it to work!" I glared back at Harry. "That's what hanging out with Karry's taught me. I can't just sit here and wait for you, Harry! I can't do it!"

Harry rose and stood in front of me, his eyes boring into mine. I couldn't read his expression. What I did know was that there were now tears in my eyes. I had never wanted anyone to see strong-willed Ginny Weasley cry, especially Harry. I turned from his gaze, feeling a bit ashamed. But what happened next surprised me greatly. It was not what I had expected at all. Harry lifted my head and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Okay, yeah, we really should leave," I heard Hermione say as Harry kissed me. I heard her and Ron leave the room as Harry pulled away from me, staring into my eyes. I was frozen still. Harry walked back to his seat on the sofa and looked up at me.

"You're right, Ginny," he said, making swallowing pride look like Transfiguration. "I've been an idiot this whole year. I've pushed you away, and I kept Karry too close. In the end…I've come much too close to losing both of you. Something I've wanted desperately to prevent." I came over and sat beside him, and he looked into my eyes. "I'm a dumbass, eh?"

I giggled a bit and grinned at him. "Yes, you are," I told him. I grew serious, I rare thing for me, but since Karry showed up it happened quite often. "I'd be in danger either way, Harry, and you know that. Both my parents are in the Order, my brother is still your best friend, and you said You-Know-Who would find out. Don't you think he'd find out about how we felt about each other, whether we are together or not?"

Harry sighed. "I hate it when you and Karry prove me wrong," he said, grinning. "What do you mean about how we feel about each other?"

The bottom of my stomach dropped out. Could I really tell him? Did he really feel the same way? I took a breath, but Harry didn't let me say. He kissed me again, placing hand delicately on my cheek, and I ran my fingers through his messy jet black hair. In my mind, that told me that we didn't have to say a word. Suddenly, the sound of someone falling over and grunting interrupted our make-out session. Around the corner at the foot of the stairs were Ron and Hermione. Ron blinked and Hermione gave me a nervous grin. Brothers.

"So that's what being spied on feels like," Harry said, staring his best friends down. He turned to me. "Remind me to never do that to Karry ever again."

"No problem," I replied. "But, I'm going to bed. I _will_ get some sleep even if it kills me." I kissed Harry goodnight, causing Ron to turn away accordingly. I grin as I tried my best not to dance my way up the stair. If there was anything I was grateful for, it was that God blessed this world with my new best friend, Harry's twin sister and newest presiding influence: Karry Lorelei Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I told you they'd end up back together.

Since no one seems to care ho long this story gets, I'm not going to split it up! Plus I'm lazy.

Oh, and just so u know, all this niceness happening, is merely the eye of the storm. We still have another term to go!

Plz review!


	68. 68 Draco

Yay! The hottest people in the story have no clothes on!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

The irresistible Slytherin Sex god….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

I had a bit of déjà vu as I awoke with the sun on my face. The air was cool, but not unbearable due to thick blanket I was under. The only difference between this and that detention two months ago was that I was on a bed…and I was naked. I rolled over to the on my side, facing a pile of now very messy red-hair. I wrapped my arm around the small, bare waist and kissed the delicate, smooth shoulder. "Happy Christmas," I whispered in Karry's ear.

"Mmph," she responded, opening her eyes and turning to me. "You know what I was just wondering?" she said.

"How the fuck did I end up in bed with you?" I asked humorously. Karry smiled at me.

"No, I remember how that happened," Karry stated playfully. "What I was wondering was if Snape is your father, then how the hell did you get so hot?"

I smirked at her. I loved the rare times she fed my ego. "The Blacks have dominant genes," I replied, our noses touching. "And, as you well know, I'm the hottest one in my entire family." Karry giggled and then looked into my eyes. I looked back. God, she was so beautiful, a bloody mad-women, but beautiful all the same.

"Did you have fun last night?" Karry teased me. I smirked at her, knowing she would pay for challenging me.

"You certainly did," I taunt, sliding my hands down her hips and pulling her closer to me. "I'm surprised the spell you put up held."

She gaped at me. "Look who's talking," she said, entangling her hands in my hair. "You weren't loud but you were… expressive." I felt my face burn up. I hated it when I blushed. It was a not only a hit at my pride, but it was too noticeable.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to double-check," I said mischievously. I kissed her as I began to roll on top of her.

"Draco," Karry protested, pulling from my lips. I went caressing her neck with my lips and tongue, "it is Christmas morning."

"It was Christmas morning before, too," I said, returning to looking in her eyes. "What's the difference."

"You're going to get me in trouble, Ferret," she laughed. I kissed her lips again and felt her kiss me back. She said in a muffled voice beneath my lips, "I guess I should have expected that when I chose you."

"Uh-huh," I said, sliding her tongue into her mouth. She finally took the hint that I was done talking. And, as usual, she didn't mind one bit.

"Draco?" I heard Tonks voice behind my bedroom door as she knocked. "Draco, are you awake? Come on, get up, it Christmas."

Karry and I departed from one another and stared at the door, then looked at each other. I looked back at the door and yelled, "Erm, can you hear my Tonks?"

"Of course I can hear you, Draco," Tonks replied. "Now open up." I gave Karry a fearful look. If we were found out we were so dead. I rolled off of Karry and started fumbling around for some clothes.

"What are we going to do?" Karry hissed, panicking, yet still seeming to find this humorous. This was not funny.

"Look, just hide in the closet," I told her. "I'll get rid of her." Karry nodded, pulling the blanket we had been under over her body and hid in the closet out of sight. I got into my boxers and my muscle shirt and opened the door. Tonks looked a bit disturbed to seem me like that.

"Yeah?" I asked nonchalantly. Tonks walked in. I wonder if she would notice all the many things that were out of the ordinary. I prayed she wouldn't. And, luckily, she didn't.

"You need to get dressed," Tonks told me. "We're about to go down and open presents." As she passed by me, something on the ground caught my eye. Karry's underwear. Oh shit, I was really depending on Tonks's obliviousness. But, to my great luck, she just walked out. However, just when I thought Karry and I were in the clear, Ginny came in, and she shut the door.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked my girlfriend's best friend. It was so great to finally refer to Karry as my girlfriend.

"You could get dressed for starters," Ginny replied, keeping her eyes averted from me. She pointed her wand to something on the floor and levitated what I had not wanted anyone to see. "Also, tell Karry to come out and get her this and her other clothes before someone else sees them...like her godfather."

I stared at her. That girl was far too smart for her own good. How the hell was she related to Weasley? Karry sighed and come from her hiding place, taking her garment from the air.

"I never knew you like to wear thongs," Ginny said, grinning at her. Then she looked at me. "But maybe they're easier to take off. I wouldn't know." I felt myself turn red again and looked at Karry, she was blushing, too.

"In my parents' house, Karry," Ginny said shaking her head. Something in her voice told she didn't mean what she was saying. "How could you?"

Karry observed her friend, realizing that Ginny was not really upset about it. She smirked and said, "Well, Ginny, the first thing that usually happens in situations like this is-,"

"Don't tell me!" Ginny yelled. "I don't want to hear about that!" Karry grinned, but then sobered up.

"Does Harry know about… this," Karry asked, indicating the room as if it were the secret.

"He probably does, but rather not think about it," Ginny replied. "Ron's the same way. You couldn't fool Hermione for a moment, though."

"Oh, I knew that," Karry said, gathering up the rest of her clothes. "What I'm trying to figure out is how we are going to pull this off. I can't just waltz out of here." She looked to her fellow red-head, and good old Ginny came to the rescue.

"Look, just Apparate back to our room," Ginny suggested. "Remus and Tonks know how lazy you are. They probably think you're sleeping in because you forgot it's Christmas."

"That works," Karry said happily. She reached out to hug Ginny. "Oh, I love you, Ginny!" However, the younger girl backed up.

"Dear, I rather hug you when you have some clothes on," Ginny said as she left the room. Karry shrugged and took the blanket from around herself, put it back on my bed and got into her pajamas. She kissed my cheek and Apparated out of my room. A stupid goofy smile appeared on my face. I finally had Karry Potter all to myself. She was finally mine.

…………………..

When I was finally dressed, I came down stairs. Karry was already down there in plain red tee-shirt and black jeans. Her dark red hair, as messy as it had been when we had woken up, now fell gracefully past her shoulders. When she caught my gaze, I smiled at her. She smiled back. I would have loved to go over there where she sat beside her brother and kiss her, but I thought it better to leave exposing ourselves to her. I did, however, notice something very interesting about Potter and Ginny. They were holding hands. I smiled at Ginny, hoping she saw the congradulations in it. She gave me a small smile in return as I crossed the room to sit beside Tonks.

"Happy Christmas, Karry," Lupin told his goddaughter, handing her a small package. She opened it and found a little heart shaped double-frame, small enough to fit in her locket.

"Oh, Harry, look!" Karry said to her brother. "It's us at Hogsmeade. Remember how Himes showed up and tried to start a fight with us?"

"Yeah," Potter replied. "Now he had it coming." Karry nodded. They obviously did not want to reveal exactly what they did to Himes in front of Mrs. Weasley. Karry tossed Lupin a medium size package, obviously filled with Honeydukes best chocolate.

"You get me the same thing every year," Lupin said to Karry. She simply rolled her eyes.

"That's because you want the same thing every year, love," Tonks said to her fiancé. I laughed a little. Lupin was such a simple man.

"Well, time for the extravagant gifts," Karry said, pulling a cube shaped box from the ground. She handed it to Potter. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

Potter opened the box, revealing a glass case that held a Golden Snitch in it's still mode. Potter stared at his sister. "You didn't nick this, did you?" Mrs. Weasley looked ready to yell.

"No, I bought it honestly," Karry said. "I thought you might like it."

"Thanks, Karry," Potter said to his sister, their grins matching – the only thing that matched about their features, in fact. "Well, here's your present." Potter pulled a large cage from behind the couch that contained a handsome tawny owl.

"Oh, Harry!" Karry exclaimed. "He's so beautiful!"

"And he's all yours," Harry said. "You might not have to send anything out, but it's always good to have an owl."

Karry threw her arms around her twin brother. "Oh, thank you Harry!" she then peered down at the cage. "I'll name you Archibald, after the best school I've gone to next to Hogwarts. Archie for short."

Present were then exchanged left and right, me being left as an observer, which was what I expected. I don't think Karry ever thought to get me a present.

Damn, would she feel bad when I showed her what I got her in Hogsmeade a while back. Don't ask why I got her present before we were even going out! You should know why so I'm not explaining.

"Hey, Karry," I called to her. Everyone of the older Weasley boys seemed to find it shocking that I called her by her first name. she looked over at and I exposed my nicely wrapped gift. Which I wrapped all by myself, thank you very much.

"You did not, Draco," Karry said, walking over to me. She sat at me other side, took the present from my hands and began to unwrap it. as the opened the white, leather box, she gasped at the present I gave her. A crystal, about an inch in length, hanging from a sliver chain bracelet.

"the guy I got it from said that when you where it, people understand you better," I explained. "Which is something, I've noticed, that you definitely need."

Karry laughed. "Well, I'm not sure if I need it much anymore, but I love it all the same. She hugged me tightly. "Thanks, Draco." Her eyes brighten as she seemed to recall something. "Oh, I have a present for you as well." She walked over to the almost leafless Christmas tree and pulled a small parcel from behind it. she came back and handed it to me. Well, there went my plan about her feeling bad. Everyone looked shocked except for Ron Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Potter. Tonks seemed to find something about this amusing.

I began to open the messily wrapped present. Shit, for a girl, she had no organization, unlike me, who was practically obsessive about how his clothes went in a closet. I finally took off all the paper and stared at what was I my hands.

"You got me a diary?" I asked her skeptically. I heard the Weasley twin snigger, but Karry just rolled her eyes.

"It has an N on it, genius," Karry told me. "who have you known in your life whose name began with an N?"

I blinked. It couldn't possibly be…. I stared at Karry for a long time, puzzled. She simply grinned. "Turned to the marked page," she said to me, obviously knowing something I didn't. I did as she told me to, finding the page the ribbon bookmark had kept place of. My heart almost stopped as I read the page:

_**The Last Will and Testament of Narcissa Persephone (Black) Malfoy**_

I looked into Karry's eyes. Did she even realize what she had done? The account at Gringotts was more than just money to me. It was my mother's honor…and mine. It was another step in putting the pieces of the life I never had together. Maybe she was more of an angel than I had expected. She smiled, her lovely hazel eyes telling me how much she did, indeed, love me.

"Happy Christmas, Draco" Karry said quietly. I finally couldn't hold it in anymore. I leapt up and showed the will to Tonks.

"Do you see this, Tonks!" I cried, absolutely elated. Wow, there's a word I had never used to describe myself before. "Look! It's mum's will!"

Tonks examined it carefully, flipping a couple of pages. "Karry where did you get this?" she asked. I was wondering that too, but I was too happy to care.

"That doesn't matter," Karry said. She smiled at me. And I smiled at her. She had already shown me that I wasn't a horrible excuse for a human being, and found a way to make me happy, whether I liked it or not. Lucky for her I liked it. And I loved her. And I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cupped her chin in my hand.

"I owe you everything," I said to her softly. Then I kissed. In front of everyone in the room. When we broke apart, her eyes were wide.

"You know you just kissed me in front of a bunch of guys that might kill you, right?" Karry asked me. I laughed at her statement and mocked seriousness.

"Then I guess I'll die loving you," I told her, grinning. Karry giggled and shook her head.

"I think my madness is contagious," Karry suggested. "You don't sound like yourself."

"And it's all your fault," I said slowly, leaning down to kiss her again, but Weasley interrupted us.

"Okay, we get it!" he said in an annoyed tone. "You love each other! Quit displaying it in front of us!" Karry giggled, but I saw her blush. Of course I couldn't talk, I was blushing too.

Of course, Karry knew better than to think that just because I loved her meant I had gone soft. I was still head-strong, always had to win Draco. I may not have been bullying, ignorant Draco anymore, but I was still very arrogant and thee wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Well, except maybe look at me with those pretty hazel eyes.

Damn, we were both insane.

This coming term was gong to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, Draco, it is….

Plz review!


	69. 69 Ginny

I've skipped ahead to the first day of the second term.

Just as a warning, I know where I'm going with this, but I might have a bit of trouble getting there. Just bare with me, kay? You guys are the bestest!

Disclaimer: Not mine

It's not over til I say so! Which is still a while….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

Harry, Karry, Azalia and I were in the same compartment on the return train to school. But some others joined us as well. Draco sat between Karry, who had the window, and Blaise Zabini, who seemed unable to quit staring at Azalia, or dodging her repetitive gazes. I laughed at Karry and shared a knowing look. We had already decided to collaborate to "help out" Ron and Hermione, maybe we should throw Zabini and Azalia in to it as well. Crabbe and Goyle were sleeping in the compartment behind us.

"Bored again, love?" Draco asked his red-head girlfriend, who seemed to be doing nothing but staring out the window. Karry turned to Draco and nodded.

"Slightly," Karry replied. She looked at all of us in the room. "Have any of you ever heard of the ten finger game?"

"Now that's one I'm familiar with," Draco said. "We played all the time when were bored in the Slytherin common room, eh, Blaise?" Zabini just nodded, seemingly trying to remember the reason he was here was the beautiful cousin of Angelina Johnson that sat in front of him.

I was pretty familiar with the ten finger game. I never played it myself really, I just heard Lavender and Parvati playing with some other of those disgraceful gossipy girls from other houses. Of course, if Karry was playing, and knowing the hold she had over Draco, and the hold Draco had over Zabini, nothing was going to leave this room.

"Okay, those that are not familiar with the ten finger game," Karry explained, eyeing Harry, "here's how it goes. You hold up all ten of your fingers," she held up her hands, her fingers spread wide, to indicate. The crystal that Draco had given her for Christmas dangled from her left wrist. "Then, the person to go first say 'I have never...whatever it is', but if you have done it, you put a finger down. The first person to loses all their fingers, is the first to lose." She looked at everyone to make sure the understood. "Everybody got it?" We all nodded as Karry turned to her brother. "Harry, aren't you going to play?"

"I don't think so," Harry said.

"Come on, Harry," I insisted. "It'll be fun."

"Potter's just chicken," Draco blurted. Karry kicked his shin, which made Draco wince.

"Draco, don't say bad things about my brother," she said semi-defensively. "Even if they're true."

"Hey!" Harry protested. "Just for that, I will play. And most likely I'll win."

I rolled my eyes along with Karry, even though we both knew that either Karry or Draco would be the first to lose.

"I guess I'll go first," Karry said, grinning. "I have never been in the haunted girls' bathroom." Harry, Draco and I all put a finger down.

"You're lucky," I told her. Everyone turned to Draco.

"I have never got into an argument in the Great Hall," Draco said. Karry and Harry looked at one another and put a finger down. I put one down as well. I had gotten into several arguments in the Great Hall.

"I have never been or dated a Gryffindor," Zabini stated. Everyone but him put down a finger. He had never dated a Gryffindor, though that didn't mean he didn't want to. I looked at Azalia. My turn. Time to get blunt.

"I have never had make out session, or more, in someone else's house." Karry and Draco turned red, but each put down a finger. Harry seemed to find a way to get the two of them to lose more fingers.

"I have never had a make out session during a detention." Karry and Draco put one more finger each.

"I have never had a make out session, period," Azalia said. Everyone put a finger down. I scarcely heard Zabini mutter, "I could fix that."

"What's that, Zabini?" Azalia demanded. Zabini shook his head and Karry, Harry, Draco and I shared a stifled laugh.

A few rounds went by, leaving Karry and Draco each with one finger each. I had done a good job, especially saying things like "I have never been betrayed" and "I have never conspired against someone else." Zabini and Azalia were holding on quite well, with almost all their fingers left, and Harry had one hand left while I had three fingers. It was my turn again.

"I have never dated a Slytherin," I said, grinning. Draco and Karry lost their last finger and Zabini put down another, leaving him with six. I laughed as Karry and Draco both pouted.

"We should've known we'd lose," Karry told her tall, blond boyfriend. He laughed and gave her a quick kiss. Azalia and I both went "Aww!" causing the two lovebirds to blush furiously. Harry turned away as it happened and Zabini rolled his eyes.

…………………………………

The next school day was hectic as hell. Bacchus gave us another essay, this time over the reading we should have done. I had been much too busy making out, I mean hanging out with Harry, having interesting girl talks with Karry.

Harry walked me to Potions, holding my hand the whole way. I so happy about everything that I felt stupid. I needed to quit having this silly smile on my face. It wasn't very Weasley. We stopped at the door and he kissed me softly. I smiled at him as he broke away.

"I'll see you later, alright?" he said sweetly. He was never going to be completely done with being protective of more, or Karry for that matter.

"Harry, I'm not going to die in my Potions class, okay," I assured him with a grin. I kissed him again, only to be interrupted by someone saying "Aww!" Harry and I turned to his twin sister.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked, irritated by his sister's interruption. She grinned broadly.

"Yeah, you can do that again once I get Collin Creevy to get a picture of it for me," she replied with a grin. Harry glared at Karry, but it obviously wasn't serious. I rolled my eyes. Typically Potter twins.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" Harry asked Karry. Karry frowned.

"That would mean you would have a class to get to as well, brother dear," Karry replied, folding her arms. Now Harry rolled his eyes.

"where's you're boyfriend?" I asked with a very broad grin. I took full credit for the insanity/cuteness that was Karry and Draco. Just like Karry took full credit for me and Harry. Karry couldn't help but light up when I mention her favorite Slytherin.

"He's in Charms with the other seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws," she stated. Harry and I exchanged looks.

"You memorized his schedule?" Harry asked. Karry blushed slightly.

"He memorized mine first," Karry pouted. That made me laugh heartily and Harry just shrugged. Harry gave me one last peck on the cheek and headed for his class. Unlike his sister, he was not one to be late for class. Karry watched her twin brother leave then turned to me, smirking. Sometimes I wondered if maybe she was hanging out with Draco too much.

"What?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. She held the smirk for only a moment longer before she burst into laughter, she couldn't hold it as well as Draco.

"Just you and my brother," my best friend said to me. "And who was that told how to get him back? Me! That's who!"

"Karry."

"Yes, Ginevra Potter," Karry said mockingly. I narrowed my eyes as I felt myself blush profusely.

"Shut up!"

Karry grinned again as she walked down the hall away from me. I rolled my eyes, but smiled as I did so. Though she was extremely irritating, Karry Potter was my best friend.

And I was extremely grateful for it….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Best friends forever! Best friends forever! That's Karry and Ginny.

And that means no matter what….

Plz review!


	70. 70 Karry

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

I don't like Pansy….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

Yep, I had detention again. Oh, well, I guess I should be used to it by now. Damn, was I ever not going to be in trouble at school? Seems like whenever I do something good for someone, I end up in trouble. Stupid school rules. They were interfering with my golden heart. Of course, once I aced all my N.E.W.Ts that wouldn't matter those people in charge of Auror training. Besides, helping my brother against Voldemort would have to count for something.

At break, I caught up with Draco. His gaze met mine as I came up to him. Funny thing was this was the same place that only last term I pushed him into the wall for calling Hermione that awful word. However, he didn't use it anymore, since now he and Hermione were on a first name basis. I thought after a while, Ron might get there. Also, Neville and Luna found out about us, and Draco apologized to them ( man, I had him whipped!), so Luna called him by his first name. Of course, she was a Ravenclaw. Neville was, indeed, still a Gryffindor, but would be civil it appeared.

"Hey, gorgeous," Draco said sincerely. I smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"God, Draco, do you have to display your affection for her right in front of us?" Blaise complained. Draco stopped kissing me and gave him a threatening look.

"If it bothers you so much then you are allowed to leave," Draco stated simply. Blaise rolled his eyes. But before he left, he turned to me.

"Hey, Potter-girl, do you know where I could find your friend, Johnson?" I smirked and folded my arms. I knew it.

"She's probably off with Ginny and the others," I replied. I was happy to see him go off to find her. Azalia had been kind of seventh wheel lately, with me and Ginny being in relationships and Hermione and Ron hanging out a lot. Also, it made me think Draco and I had started a trend of Gryffindors going out with Slytherins. I smiled at my sexy blond boyfriend as he took my hand, lacing his fingers in mine.

As we walked down the hall, we passed by Remus and Tonks. They smiled at us as we both returned it. I couldn't remember being so happy. My brother and I were on good terms, Draco was finally mine and I was all his, and my best friend was happy. A group of guys, mostly Gryffindors, began to stare at me. I rolled my eyes. Hotness is a gift and a curse. Draco came to my rescue, putting his arm around me and holding me near him. I grinned. The boys must have taken the hint that, yes, Draco Malfoy (or Snape, whatever, Malfoy was still his legal name and it sounded better) was Karry Potter's boyfriend and went along their merry way.

Unlike someone else….

"Nooo!" screeched an annoying voice of a stuck-up sluty blond. Pansy Parkinson came up to Draco and me, looking appalled. "You can't be serious, Draco!"

"Serious about what?" Draco asked coolly, passing by her.

"You're not really going out with," she eyed me with disgust, "_that_."

"Excuse me?" I protested, ready to punch Parkinson into oblivion. Draco held me back, however.

"It's none of your business, really," Draco said as we kept walking, but Parkinson seemed persistent enough to try to break us up right then and there. Wow, she _was_ as stupid as she looked.

"But, but, Draco," she stopped again, attempting to make herself look cute. Nothing in the world could make the awful cow look cute. "I heard you got your account back-,"

"Pansy, get lost!" Draco snapped at her, taking my hand again. "Go fuck Himes or something!"

Parkinson stopped dead in her tracks as we continued to walk. I wasn't sure what to think of her expression as I looked back at her. Mostly because when she caught my gaze she gave me a look of loath I wouldn't soon forget. Shit, I just made friends where ever I went, didn't I?

"Sorry about that," Draco said, putting his arm around me again. He looked around at everyone else as if to say "if-anyone-else-has-a-problem-with-this-then-too-bad." I smiled up at him.

"No, it's okay," I said sweetly. "We have everyone who matters blessing and that's what counts."

He gave me that genuine smile that I loved to see. He kissed my cheek softly as we went to meet the others. Hermione was beckoning Ron to pay attention as the planned the next Hogsmeade outing. Harry beamed at me as Ginny hopped from under Harry's arm and gave me a hug. She smiled and I smiled back. I noticed someone else in the group. Blaise was sitting over with Azalia, as they were obviously trying not to like each other. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be lost in their own worlds.

We sat down with everyone else, Draco and I lied down, actually. I stared at the sky and examined the clouds. One was in the shaped of a lion, the other a serpent, and they looked like they were about to fight. I thought back to my dream. Damn, that was never going to go away!

"Karry," Draco asked me, giving me a worried expression. "You okay?"

I looked at him. I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to tell him either. Not until I figured out what that song meant. "Trust her heart before it is too late." I hated being confused.

"No, I'm not," I confessed to those loving grey eyes. "But, darling, I really don't want to talk about it. Not now at least."

"You're not upset about Pansy are you?" he asked.

Hermione snapped out of arguing with Ron, while Ginny and Harry snapped out from making out when no one was looking, and they stared.

"Oh, what's that dumbass bitch up to now?" Ginny asked, folding her arms. Draco sat up so he could explain properly, and I sat up to defend myself against any other questions.

"Pansy just saw us together and went berserk," Draco told them. "Fuck, did she think that getting my money back would suddenly make me want to be with her again? Fucking idiot." He observed Hermione's disapproving look, the look she always got when any one of us swore. "Oh, sorry, Hermione."

"It's alright," she sighed, knowing better than to think it would change. "I should be used to it with this lot." She looked about at Ron, Ginny, Harry and I. I grinned as she came to me. "Why would that upset you, Karry?"

I could have said, "That's not why I'm upset," but I didn't. I took my opportunity. Besides, the thing with Parkinson did make me a bit irritated. "I don't know," I said slowly. "I guess I don't want anything to be ruined."

"Nothing is going to be ruined, you idiot," Draco said to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him as he kissed my lips.

"How come you and Ron don't do that?" Azalia asked Hermione. Hermione blushed as Ron's ears went pink. Ginny folded her arms.

"Why don't you and Zabini?" Ginny asked. Azalia went burgundy and Blaise actually blushed.

"For the last time, Ginny," Azalia blurted, "Blaise and I are not dating!"

We all stared at her as we heard her say his first name. And she knew we had heard it. We blinked at her as Draco spoke.

"Well, if the two of you are on first name terms, you know it's only a matter of time," Draco taunted, looking at Blaise. Blaise glared.

"Shut it, Draco," he said, obviously fighting a smile.

"Yeah, shut it, Draco," Azalia added.

"Well, you know, he does have a point, Azalia," Harry stated. "Look at them two." He pointed at Draco and me. I smiled at him, my heart lifting. He had agreed with Draco about something. I was so happy I could cry.

While Azalia and Blaise continued to glare at all of us, Hermione returned to trying to get Ron to pay attention and Harry put arm back around Ginny, kissing her. Draco and I rolled our eyes as we turned away from them. I sighed and smiled as I leaned my head on Draco's shoulder. Perfection in imperfection….

What could possibly go wrong?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 2,557 things. Yes, that is a random number.

Plz review!


	71. 71 Harry

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Time to start learning the Feint!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

I grabbed my Firebolt and flung it over my shoulder as I walked down to the pitch. Ginny tagged along, saying she wanted to see how this went and if it would be amusing. It was great to have her as my girlfriend again. I should have remembered how stubborn she was, and how strong she was. I still couldn't tell her about the Horcruxes, however, not just yet.

It was eight PM on Saturday, so we weren't really out after curfew, when Ginny and I arrived in the pitch. Malfoy was already there, sitting on one of the benches, his Nimbus 2001 beside him. Ginny skipped over to him and I rolled my eyes. She was far too proud of the insanity that was my sister and Malfoy.

"Hello, my future best-friend-in-law," Ginny said, hugging him. Malfoy gave her a shocked look and so did I.

"Ginny, we're just going out," Malfoy told her. "We're not even engaged, you weirdo."

"Yeah, but I bet you'd like to be, eh?" Ginny continued. I just shook my head. "Ooh! That means you'd be Harry's brother-in-law!"

"Ginny?!" Malfoy and both said to her. We blinked at each other then looked back at Ginny who grinned. But before she could start off about whatever nonsense she was thinking now, another one of the doors began to open, the one the Gryffindor team usually entered through.

From the door came Karry, wearing what looked like an altered version of her Gryffindor Quidditch robes (they better not have been). The top had flared sleeves and was just plain scarlet and trimmed in gold, while her pants were gold and trimmed in scarlet. My protective brother side crept in as Draco gave a cat-call whistle, staring at her bare abdomin. My twin sister flipped her dark red hair, her Nebula 150 thrown over her shoulder, as she approached us.

"Evening, gentlemen," she said to Malfoy and I in a business-like tone, which I had never heard her use, in fact. She noticed Ginny. "What are you doing here, babe?"

"Here to observe this utter insanity," my girlfriend replied as Malfoy rose from his seat. Karry looked at the Malfoy and I, and smirked. That wasn't good.

"Well, you're right, it will be crazy," she said. Karry looked back at Malfoy and I "You two have no idea what you got yourselves into do you?" she asked, setting her broom down. Malfoy and I exchanged looks. Besides the fact the Azalia and Blaise and Hermione and Ron should quit being dumb and get together, we could agree on one other thing. Karry Potter was, and would remain, insane.

"Brooms down, boys," she said, hands on her hips. "You won't be needing those yet." Malfoy and I exchanged looks, but followed her instruction. Karry put her hands on her hips and began to pace back and forth in front of us, staring at the two of us insescently. "To learn the Wronski Feint the first thing you're going to need is a hell of a lot of discipline. We'll start getting you to learn that by warming up." She stopped pacing. "Give me twenty push ups, now."

Malfoy and I exchanged looks then turned back to her. "You can't be serious, Karry," I asked my sister. She folded her arms.

"I'm very serious," Karry said sternly. Then she shrugged and began to walk off. "Of course if you don't want to learn the Feint-,"

"No wait!"

"Karry, come on!"

"That's what I thought," Karry stated, giving Malfoy and I look that told us she meant business. "Now DO IT!"

I don't know if it was the fear of what Karry could do to us, or the shock from her outburst, but sure as hell, Malfoy and I were down on the ground doing push ups. After a long while of a bunch of weird warm-ups, one which she called "broom ups", which was quite similar to the pull-ups I had to do at my Muggle school I went to. By the end of it, both Malfoy and I were tired to death, and Ginny had nearly died laughing.

"Bye, guys," Karry waved to the three of us as we were leaving. "See you tomorrow!"

Malfoy and I both groaned, obviously thinking whether or not to actually _show up _tomorrow.

"You sure you don't need any help cleaning up?" Malfoy asked his girlfriend. Ginny and I exchanged looks, knowing cleaning up was not what he had in mind. Karry seemed to know too."

"Oh, Draco, you know I won't get anything done with you here," she said smoothly, kissing Draco. I rolled my eyes and turned away. I would never get used to that. "Thanks, though." Draco smiled at her and began to walk off with us on Ginny's other side.

"That was the best thing ever!" Ginny exclaimed, bursting into a fit of laughter. Malfoy nudged her with his elbow.

"Shut it, Ginny," Malfoy said in a friendly manner. I gave him a look.

"You can't tell her shut it, Malfoy," I told him. Then I turned to Ginny. "Shut it, Ginny."

Ginny gaped at the two of us before displaying her sly grin. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you were getting along." Malfoy and I exchanged looks.

"No," the two of us said flatly. I wasn't going to make trouble about him and Karry going out any more, but that didn't mean Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were suddenly going to be best mates.

"Whatever," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "You two are idiots-,"

Suddenly a piercing scream filled the air. We turned around back to the pitch to see sparks flying like crazy. The three of us exchanged looks before running back to pitch, Malfoy ahead of all of us. When we arrived at the pitch, there was Karry, getting up from the ground, ready to counter attack the blond girl that stood across the field: Pansy Parkinson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That girl will not give up….

Plz review!


	72. 72 Karry

Yes, everyone knows it has taken me forever and a day to update, but I have a valid reason. The thing is I'm going into the army, so getting stuff ready for that has had me preoccupied. But, I will try to update as much as I can, even if I only have notepad now. See the trouble I go through for you? I love u just that much. 

Disclaimer: We've been through this. I don't own it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KARRY

Well, that actually went better then I thought. I was certain that Draco and Harry wouldn't take me seriously. But, turns out they must really want to learn the Feint. Or...maybe they did really respect me. That thought almost made me laugh. Draco respected me, yes, b/c he knew I wasn't like Hermione. I would use my talents for injury. And, of course, there was always the threat of holding out on him. But I wouldn't have the self control to go through w/ it. Hey, it's not my fault that Draco Malfoy/Snape was irresistable.

Harry on the other hand, i wasn't sure about. My brother never seemed to respect my opinion, yet here he was, taking lessons from me, understanding that I only wanted to help. I guess asking me to help w/ Horcruxes was doing that as well, but when it came to me and Draco. Well, he wasn't fighting w/ me about it anymore, but I wasn't sure if that was b/c he truely trusted my judgement or b/c he was just tired of fighting. I'd never know I guessed.

One thing was certian. Their rivalry was far from over. At this moment, it felt like I was the only thing keeping them from fighting and throwing insults and hexes at every turn. I could just tell when they looked at each other, no matter how much they might agree on, or how much they may care about me, I knew that it wasn't enough to end it. And I still wasn't sure what it would took to do so.

"Trust her heart before it is too late." It still rang in my mind. That dream was no ordinary dream. It meant something. I just hoped I didn't mean what I thought it meant. I...couldn't do that.

"Having fun w/ your little trance, Potter-girl?" a high, malicious voice forced me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and turned to see someone I was certainly in no mood seeing. Pansy Parkinson.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat, picking up all the random things I had used to get Harry and Draco into shape. She had a wide smirk on her face, and her arms were folded across her ridiculously large chest. The light of the waxing gibbous bounced off her pink sweater and blonde hair. What she was so happy about, I couldn't care less. Once I realized what moon it was, my heart sank.

"What makes you think I want something?" Parkinson said mockingly, once again interrupting my thoughts. I threw her a glare of pure dislike. I wasn't buying it. "Well, there is something I want, but it's rightfully mine anyway."

I gave a blank laugh. So, the motive is revealed. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her right back. Her eyes flashed. My calm, carefree demenior seemed to have thrown her off. I loved doing that to people.

"Rightfully yours?" I asked. "What could I have that could possibly be yours? Whatever is really yours I certainly don't want, Parkinson. But if you think you have claim to something that is /mine/ and shall remain /mine/, then you are very mistaken."

"You don't deserve him," Parkinson blurted. Ah, I broke through the wall. She had obviously underestimated me. "He's a pureblood. A member of one of the oldest pureblood families in history! What makes you think a filthy half-blood like you is worthy of him!!!"

"What makes you think you are?" I yelled. "Is that all you care about? That he's a pure-blood and he has money? B/c if it is then no wonder you've been rejected."

"I love him!" Parkinson shouted. I whipped around to face. Now she had just pissed me off.

"Like hell you do!" I shouted back. Parkinson flinched and took a step back. "If you think loving his money and his status is loving him, then you have no idea what love is! I loved him when he felt no one else did! I loved him when he was alone! I loved him w/o his money! I loved him w/o his status! Without his posse! I love Draco for /him/! For his confidence, his smile, his laugh, his caring heart, his compassion, his courage. I even love the way he gets on my last nerve! The way he and Hermione can talk about school stuff while the rest of us look on stupidly! I love him for everything he is and everything he's not. Can you say that, Pansy Parkinson? B/c if you can't then who do you think really deserves him?!"

Parkinson looked utterly shocked as I stood in front of her and breathed heavily. Her expression was unreadable, but whatever was going through her mind, I didn't give a damn. She knew I was right. And if she didn't, then she certainly was as thick as she looked. There was no arguement to be had here, anyway. Draco chose me b/c I loved him for him. /He/ chose /me/. And I knew he would never betray me.

"He'll never love you," Parkinson whispered spitefully. I wanted to laugh again until I noticed the look in her eyes. Pure unrelenting hatred lied there. "He'll just use you for his pleasure until he gets bored. He does it to every girl, just this time he decided to try out a Gryffindor." I glared at her. She took a step forward, her voice dangerously soft. "But he always comes back to me."

I clenched my fist, leaning over a bit so we were at eye level. If she thought I was afraid of her, she had another thing coming.

"He won't this time," I told Parkinson darkly. "B/c, despite what your little fantasy is, Draco really does love me and he will not go back to you. Do you want to know why? B/c I won't let him go back to people who see him as nothing more then a way to become better than everyone else. And Parkinson, your display tonight has just convinced me that you are definantly one of those people."

I didn't see it coming. i didn't have time to whip out my own wand and defend myself. I was lucky enough to jump back to the side, but the gash on my face cause me to scream out in pain. Shit that hurt.

"You bloody bitch!" I screamed, pulling out my own wand. "/Expelliarmus/!" But Parkinson yelled "/Protego/!" and sheilded herself.

"Wow, you actually know something?" I taunted. Parkinson clenched her teeth. "That's very surprising. Oh, no matter." I raised my wand to Stun her, but felt someone hold me back.

"Karry, stop," Draco said as I stuggled to be let free. Ginny started stomping at Parkinson, pulling out her own wand.

"You fucking little bitch! You don't give up, do you!" Ginny yelled, her voice laced w/ an anger red-heads are known for. Harry grasp her wrist and pulled her back.

"Ginny, no!" Harry insisted. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to glare at Parkinson.

"Pansy, what the hell is wrong w/ you?!" Draco shouted at the girl. Her cold eyes became a faked and stomach turning pout. I struggled more against Draco hold, but he was, of course, stronger than me. Damn Quidditch and all it wonders!

"Oh, Draco," Parkinson said, pretending to cry. I struggled again. I wanted to knock her out so bad! But Draco wasn't letting me. "I was just coming to congradulate Karry, but she just snapped at me. I had to defend myself."

"You filthy lying whore!" Ginny shouted, Harry still holding her.

"Like hell, you fucking bitch!" I screamed. the cut on my cheek stung, and I was feeling the blood drip down my neck. "Come on, Draco just let me-"

"Okay, now what really happened?" Draco asked. He was rather calm. Too calm. Draco was supposed to be furious that I was attacked. But I had come to learn that when he was calm, that was his way of being angry.  
Pansy frowned. She hadn't fooled him. I wanted to point and laugh at her so bad.

"How can you be with her, Draco!" Pansy cried. "She's Potter's sister! I thought you hated that lot! You've betrayed all of us and you don't even care!"

"Don't try to guilt me Pansy," Draco told her. "It none of your business what I do. My real friends don't care, which from Slytherin only counts Crabbe, Goyal, and Blaise. They were on my side before I got my money back. And before that, I had one person. One person who saw right through me before anyone else. And apparently right now she wants to hex you into oblivion. But I'm not letting her...b/c your not worth it."

Parkinson's eyes widened. She didn't look hurt or anything, just shocked. I bet that was going to echo in her mind forever and a day. Parkinson then just eyed me w/ the utmost loath, turned her heel, and stomped away. Once she was out of sight, i finally decided to calm myself.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked me, turning me around to face him. I gave him a look.

"Oh, yes Draco, I adore being attacked randomly by crazy ex-girlfriends" I said, everyone of my words dripping in sarcasm. He raised an eyebrow, which I knew by now was his way of showing how my attitude toward his concern had hurt him. I took a deep breath. "I'll be alright."

"That cut looks pretty bad," Harry said, taking a look. I could tell that there was fury and the need to protect me in his eyes. "Maybe we should stop by the Hopistal Wing."

"No, it's fine," I said stubbornly. I was in no mood for Madam Pomfrey ranting about us being out so late, even though we still had thrity minutes until curfew, no matter how much my face was stinging. Think a four inch staight line of bee stings across your cheek. It wasn't exactly pleasurable.

"You're sure?" Draco asked. I nodded and he knew that I would take no more concern over the cut on my face. My fist were still clenched, one around my wand. We began walking toward the castle, Ginny and Harry ahead of Draco and I.

"I try so hard not to hate people," I told Draco, my voice venomous. "I try so hard to see someone's good side so I don't. But Draco, I depise Pansy Parkinson w/ every fiber of my being!"

"Karry, don't let her get to you," Draco said, putting his arm around me. "Yes, she's an evil bitch, but eventually-"

"I don't think there will be an eventually, Draco," I blurted. "She not just determined, she's obsessed! I mean, I don't mind her attacking me, but I will not have her hurting people I care about!" We entered the school, I hadn't even noticed where we were going I was ranting so much. I didn't even notice that we had lost Harry and Ginny and that we were not heading toward the Gryffindor common room. I basically just following Draco.

"I mean," I said, anger rising in me. I usually never ranted, espacially about people, but I was just that stunned at the means someone would go to to take Draco from me. "She said you were just using me for your own sick pleasure all this other bull shit and it's just so-" But I didn't get to finish. Draco had shoved me into a wall and kissed me passionately/erotical/. He grinded himself against me, causing a small moan to escape from me as we kissed, and i could feel his smirk on my lips. When he pulled away, his smirk was still there.

"She has one thing right," Draco breathed seductively. I almost gasped as he inched his hand up my waist. God, we've already had sex but he still made feel the way he did that night in detention. "I /do/ use you for my filthy pleasure."

I returned his smirk, wrapping my arms around him. Good God, I LOVED that fire in his eyes! I got close to his face; any closer and my lips would be touching his. "Well, what she doesn't know," I said, sliding one of my hands down his pants, "Is that I use you for mine."

"Really?" He breathed again. I could barely take it. I was obliged to do Draco right in the hallway if need be. I gave a small "Uh-huh." I despised how weak he made me. He kissed me again, every move he made telling how much he wanted me. And every move I made told me how much I wanted him. His lips drug down to my neck, causing me to gasp again. We grinded agains each other harder, and I heard Draco groan as he began to practically suck on my neck, his teeth gently grazed my skin. My hand was up his shirt, my nails digging into his back. But, unfortunately, the inevitable was interrupted by a soft clearing of a throat. I stopped what we were doing abruptly, jumping away from each other. Standing before us was Professor Severus Snape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

heh. That was magical. I'm sorry, u are never gonna get sex details from me until I have some experience. Sorry. Hope the sexy making out satisfies you. and goodness, this is awkward.

Plz. Review.


	73. 73 Draco

I am seriously considering increasing the rating. Do you think it's necessary? 

disclaimer: Not mine.

heh. I like writing making out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

"Good evening, Professor," Karry said, giving a nervously laugh. I was blushing furiously, as was she. Fuck, this was seriously very embarrassing. My own father - damn that's weird - caught me making out w/ my girlfriend, Karry Potter. Whoa, awkward. Snape simply raised a brow.

"Miss Potter are you aware that it is past curfew?" Snape said coldly. Karry just gave that grin I found so adorable. The only feature she and her brother shared. The grin she used when she attempted to feign innocence after breaking a rule. As expected, Snape's expression just hardened. "10 points from Gryffindor." Karry blinked, but said nothing. Neither did I. "Oh, and twenty more for your display here." He added mockingly, "Imagine your godfather's reaction."

Karry still said nothing, but I frowned. Hello, I'm right here. I'm a sex driven teenager who wanted to get it on in the middle of the corridor, too. I wasn't sure how to address Snape anymore, but I wasn't ready to call him Dad just yet."I was as much to blame, Severus." I stated. Snape simply gave me a look of warning, then stepped forward, a look of mild interest on his face. At first, I wondered what the hell he was looking at, until I remembered about the cut on Karry's cheek.It looked like it was healing now, but without the Proper treatment Karry was too stubborn to get, it would most likely leave a scar.

Let me tell you the three things I hate most. The first is Lucius Malfoy, the man who murdered my mother,the second is hearing people talk about my mother, and the third is being interrupted during an intimate moment with my girlfriend. Especially this time. any other girl had been because I was just a horny teenage boy. It wasn't like that with Karry. Yeah, the first time we had sex was amazing. Fucking amazing. But she wasn't just a sexual object to me. I loved her. I really did, and that's why when we were so close, when she kissed me, when she laughed, when she irritated me, it drove me crazy. No matter what she did, I wanted her...and only her.

Yep, Draco Malfoy/Snape was of his rocker.

But I was loving every bloody, blissful moment of it.

Snape finally spoke. "What else were you doing tonight, Miss Potter?" he asked, his lit wand pointing toward Karry's wound. Karry touched it a moment, as if she hadn't known it was there at all.

"I was teaching Harry and Draco the Wronski Feint, sir," Karry said as politely as possible. And her being polite at all amazed me. Perhaps because I had been on the other end of her unstoppable fiery attitude for half the year. Snape glared at her.

"Do not get smart with me, Miss Potter," Snape said coldly. /Quit being rude to my girlfriend, dammit,/ I thought as I set my jaw. Damn, I'm protective. "I am not blind. How did that cut get on your cheek? If you have been fighting-"

"It wasn't her fault," I interrupted. "It was Pansy Parkinson. She attacked Karry."

Snape stared at me for a moment, just a moment, his black eyes boaring into my grey. He turned back to Karry, who simply stood up straight, looking respectful. I wondered if she ever considered acting.

"Well, are you trying to be like you brother?" Snape asked coldly. "Want you're own scar to show off? Why haven't you gone to the hospital wing?"

"Because I'm stubborn as hell," Karry blurted bluntly. Snape glared again. Apparently both their patiences were drawing thin.

"Detention, Miss Potter," he said darkly. "Saturday evening. And, Draco,  
if you say another word, you will be seeing me Sunday." I had had my mouth open to say something in protest, but Snape cut me off. I frowned again as I set my jaw further, blinking. He directed his gaze at both of us. "Now come along. Off to your common rooms." Snape led the way out of the corridor and Karry rolled her eyes in utter frustration. I just smiled and shrugged. Apparently, Snape didn't trust us one bit.

Perhaps he was right to.

Snape strode down toward the Gryffindor common room, Karry and I behind him. Her arms were folded and she was pouting. I coughed, trying to cover up a laugh. I must have failed because Karry threw me a scathing glance.

"What?" I asked her, grinning broadly. This only made her glare more at me. She knew she didn't intimidate me in the least. In fact, Karry knew very well that I found her glare cute. I put my arm around her, but she remained with her arms folded. "Okay, what's wrong?" I asked. I knew it nothing to do with us being interrupted, because we'd simply pick up where we left off later. Karry took a breath. Her current attitude seriously had me worried.

"Nothing," Karry replied. She wasn't looking at me. Good Lord, why did the girl have to be so stubborn? But it didn't make sense for her to get worked up just because of Pansy. It just wasn't like her.

"Don't lie to me, Karry. You're bad at it." I told my stubborn red-headed girlfriend. She glanced at me for a moment, but then turned away. I blinked at her, wanting her to talk to me. I didn't like these sudden walls she was putting up. It...kind of scared me. "Now what's the matter?"

Karry sighed. "She won't stop, Draco. Girls like her don't stop. I can't stand the idea of her hurting anyone, especially seriously. There's too much else to deal with and I don't like the idea of having to watch my back because of your ex-girlfriend. I know there is little you can do, but Parkinson is not taking our relationship seriously."

"Then lets make her," I told her. Karry finally looked into my eyes, her arms still folded. I stopped walking and took hold of her shoulders. "Karry, you are the only thing that truly matters to me. Not N.E.W.T's, not Pansy, not even the threat of the Dark Lord." Her eyes widened, understanding that I meant every word. "You gave me a purpose, you make me happy, you make everyone of my bloody cursed days bearable. She's not worth it, Karry. Please listen to me when I say that. The only thing I want you to worry about, is helping your brother end this."

That was the first time I had admitted that I beleived in Harry Potter. That's right, Draco Malfoy/Snape, Prince of Slytherin, believed that Harry Potter truly was the Chosen One; the one who would finally send the Dark Lord to hell. Karry's eyes widened. "Draco...you have no idea...what that meant-" She trailed off. I caressed her unwounded cheek w/ the back of my hand, smiling sincerely.

"Well, I also want you to worry about you're poor boyfriend who needs constant attending to," I said with a smirk. Karry smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You are such a idiot, Draco," Karry told me. Well, she was right. But,  
she did love me anyway.

"Excuse me, but I do have better things to then baby-sit the two of you while you are attached at the mouth," Snape barked at us. He was standing at the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. I gave Karry one last reassuring smile as I walked up to the door.

"I love you," I said, trying to keep Snape from hearing. I still have my pride, you know.

"And I love you," Karry told me just as quietly. I reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before entered the portrait, waving me farewell.

"Oh, before you leave Miss Potter," Snape said. He flicked his wand toward Karry's cheek, causing to cut to suddenly fade away, not even leaving a scar. Karry and I looked at Snape in utter shock. "I have trouble with one Potter flaunting his scar about, thank you."

As Snape and I walked away from the protrait, Snape threw me a sideways glance.

"Are you certain about what you are getting into, Draco?" Snape asked me.  
I raised an eyebrow at him as he walk toward the Slytherin common room.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew what he meant after I asked. /Alright, Draco, remain calm. Don't yell just yet/

"What I mean is your relationship with Potter's sister," Snape continued.  
"You and I already have a death sentence, and being with her isn't the best way to get out of it."

I blinked. "Severus, I don't care what happens to me anymore. All i care about is being happy now. If being with Karry puts me in more danger than I'm already in, so be it." I took a breath. "It will be entirely worth it."

Snape gave me another side ways glance, obviously having no clue what to say now. It amazed me how people could believe how serious I was about Karry. We continued to walk, and the question I had wanted to ask him since that night we escaped the Astronomy tower want to burst forth. Of all other moments, I wanted to ask him now.

"It was planned wasn't it?" I asked finally. Snape stopped in his tracks,  
looking me directly in the eyes.

"I don't beleive that's any of your concern, Draco," he said simply. I frowned. Snape was a hard person to get answers out of unless you had a good size dose of Veriterserum (a/n: spelling?), but I couldn't let him get away with that unsatisfactory answer.

"Was it planned, Severus?" I asked again, this time more insistantly.

"Were you supposed to kill him all along? And you ablidge to promising my mother my protection only because it was part of the plan? Was Dumbledore dying anyway?"

"I don't see how that is at all relevent at the moment-"

"Dammit Severus!" I yelled in frustration. Why must I be surrounded by stubborn people? "It's entirely relevent! I was involved! Now, please, tell me the truth. Was everything planned?"

"Of course it was planned!" Snape snapped. I jumped at his sudden hostility. "Do you think I would be here if it wasn't? Do you think I would really want to kill the only man how ever offered me protection? Of course was a plan! And, yes, Dumbledore was dying anyway."

I stared at him, in complete awe. the man who i had once that as nothing remarkable had actually been on the good side, all along; had actually slipped past the Dark Lord's ever knowing eyes several times...at least until that night... In all the time of knowing Snape's real relation to me, it was now I realized that that very night, i had been given a choice between my mother and my father. That my mother wanted both of us safe and well. That my father, my real father, had made the Unbreakable Vow with my mother to keep me safe. They had went behind the Dark Lord's back to protect me.

It wasn't until this moment, i realized that my parents were...brave.  
They both were.

"I won't tell anyone," i said simply, knowing the next sentence would be some threat of poisoning me if i did. Snape's coal black eyes boar into my grey, his glare fading to a blank stare. That glare...was my glare. Holy hell. Snape began to lead the way toward the Slytherin common room again, and I followed behind him. We were silent for a long time, before I had to ask another question. I actually /wanted/ Severus and I to be family. I wanted us to have...something more than we had had. And I knew Mum would have wanted it, too.

"Severus?" I called to him, feeling my heart pound. It was now or never.  
Either we accepted that we were father and son now, or it would inevitably fall apart. He looked over his shoulder.

"Yes," he said in that cold bitter tone. I could tell he was frustrated with me. But I didn't care. Severus had always been there for me, more than Lucius ever was. Furthermore, it was apparent that Severus had actually loved my mother, and my mother him. Otherwise I wouldn't exist,  
I suppose.

"May...may i call you Dad?" I asked nervously. That stopped Severus in his tracks and he wheeled around to face me. I gulped. His expression was completely unreadable. Another thing I hated most was feeling small or nervous. Only time I could half-way stand it is when Karry made me feel that way because I could always get her back. Severus took a breath.

"If you feel you must," he said slowly, turning his heel to walk again, "Then you may. But not during school hours, understood? You will still refer to me as Professor."

I felt myself beam, something I only did around Karry or when i proved Hermione wrong. I really must be going insane. I'm getting too happy all over the place.

"Alright," I said, burying my hands into my pockets. "Dad."

I could of sworn I saw the corner "Dad's" mouth twitch, like he wanted to smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww! Draco's got a daddy now. How sweet. It's so cheesy. so very cheesy.

I'm afraid Draco might be a bit OOC, but I didn't mean it. I really didn't, so please don't kill me or something.

Plz Review.


	74. 74 Pansy

Who's ready to get inside the head of evil? heh heh 

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JKR does. I just like twisting them to my will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PANSY

I _**hated**_ her. I hated her with every bloody fiber of my being. I wanted to see her devoured by bats, or wolves, or some kind of unpleasent animal. Oh, how I loathed that girl! How dare she take what was rightfully mine! How dare she take him! And I know she was doing it just to piss me off. Well, Golden Twin, you succeeded!

And you _**would**_ pay, Karry Potter! I'd make sure of it.

Of course, I knew she shouldn't be the only one to pay for this. And violence would never show that lot to _**never**_ mess with me. I wanted to break them. All of them! Especially my _**darling**_ Draco. Who the fuck did he think he was! Taking up with that dispicable Potter-girl! Ooh! I'd make him pay. I'd make them both pay!

I'd make them _**all**_ pay dearly.

It was a Saturday as I was walking down the corridor from the library. Yes, I did actually study for my tests and did my homework. I wasn't the air-head that the Golden League would like to believe. I'd show them. And I'd make them remember. You didn't cross Pansy Priscilla Parkinson and live to tell the tale.

As I was caught up in my vengeful thoughts, I bumped into something rather large. I looked up to see Gregory Goyle. What on earth was he doing around here by himself, and without Vincent (**a/n: I found Crabbe's first name. Plz ignore anything else I put up. I'm an idiot. lol**), Blaise or - grrr - _Draco_. Just thinking about him made me furious!

"Greg?" I said looking up at him. "What are you doing here by yourself? Where's Vincent?"

"Huh?" He asked, as if he hadn't caught my question. Merlin, him and Vincent were so thick. "Oh, hey Pansy. Erm...Crabbe's with Croft. She's giving him some pointers on how to be a better Beater. She actually thinks I'm pretty good, but he's been having issues lately."

I grinned as we walked together. "That's because of Antigone anyway." I pointed out. "I'm sure you've noticed the huge crush he has on her."

Greg shrugged. "I really don't care. I'm kinda sore at Draco and Blaise so my mind is one track right now."

_What else is new?_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. Of course, with Draco's name being mentioned I flinched a bit. But wait? Greg was sore at him and Blaise? Hmm...

"What did they do?" I asked nonchalantly. Greg clenched his fists.

"Well, Draco and Blaise really haven't been hanging out with us much, anyway," Greg explained. "But today they went to Hogsmeade and didn't invite me. I suggested I could go with them, but they said they were doing something I wouldn't be interested in."

"Probably something Gryffindor related," I blurted, my words dripping with loath. Greg look at me with interest.

"You really think so?" he asked. I sighed in frustration and fixed him with a look, my hands flying to my hips.

"Come off it, Greg!" I snapped. "Ever since that girl came to Hogwarts, Draco hasn't been himself. He hangs out with Weaslette, he's _friends_ with that Mudblood, Granger, and he and Weasley have actually been civil! I don't know what she's done to him but-"

"I think Karry has a point, Harry," said the voice of Hermione Granger. I stopped dead staring at the blank wall where the voice was coming from. Ah, the Room of Requirement.

"Pansy-" Greg attempted to say, but shushed him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward the wall.

"Listen," I commanded. He pressed his ear along with me as we listened to the conversation.

"No, Hermione. I'm not risking it." Potter's voice replied. "I will admit, Malfoy's proven himself time and time again, but I'm not ready to trust him with this."

"But what if he could help us?" Potter-girl's voice insisted. "Harry, we're no where near figuring out how to destroy any of the Horcruxes. Or figuring out who R.A.B is or anything! Draco knows more about this kind of stuff and I _know _he could help us!"

"I said no, Karry!" Harry snapped. "As much as he'd be able to help us, he's too close to Snape. And I don't trust Snape as far as I can throw him!"

A silence fell upon the room and the hall. All I could hear was Goyle's gruff breathing something bashing itself against glass on the other side of the wall.

"Maybe he's not as bad as you think," Potter-girl suggested. Even I got a start from that. Was she seriously defending the man who killed Dumbledore? Well, she really was naive.

"Are you serious, Karry?!" I heard Weasley yell in disbelief. I could hear the soft whipping sound of two wands being ripped out one after the other.

"You ever say anything to defend Severus Snape in front of me, again, Karry-"

"Oh, so now I'm being forbiddened for saying my opinion because it's not what you want to hear? Just think Harry! What if it _was_ planned-"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

I heard the clash of the spell agaisnt another. Sheild Charm, be the sound of it. I had to admit, Potter-girl was much better at nonverbal spells than her twin brother.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Granger begged. "Look, let's just go over the information we do have, just to see if there is something there."

"Yeah," Weasley agreed. "Come on, you two, just put your wands away."

Another silence. But they must have finally lowered their wands because I heard Granger sigh in relief.

"Fine," Potter said, still sounding a bit peeved. "But we are not suggesting anyone else to be involved, understand? No one else needs this burden. Not Malfoy, or Ginny or...anybody. Got it?!" His last two words seemed directed at someone in specific. I had a feeling who it was.

"Fine," said Potter-girl in an extremely spiteful voice.

That's when I pulled away from the wall, feeling a huge smirk creep across my face. So, there was something that the twins were keeping secret from their dear loved ones, eh? Oh this was just too perfect.

"What's a Horcrux?" Greg asked me. I rolled my eyes and turned to him as we continued to walk.

"I don't know, Gregory!" I say in exasperation. "Nor do I care. The only thing a care about is that dear Draco and the Weaslette don't know about this and aren't supposed to." My smirk got wider. "I think I just got the plan to make a whole lot of mischief." I laughed a bit. I cold evil giggle, if you will. Greg raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're scaring me, Pansy," he stated. I turned him, still smirking.

"You should be, Greg," I said, folding my arms. "Because I'm about to turn Hogwarts into a nightmare for the Golden League plus Draco. And you are going to help me.

"I am?!" Greg asked in shock. I frownd at him.

"Yes, you are. Because if you don't I'll make your life hell, too, and Gregory Goyle, you know I'm more than capable of doing that!"

"Okay, okay!" Greg said, holding up his hands in surrender. "So, what exactly are we doing, anyway?"

My smirk reappeared. "Just follow my lead."

_You better watch your back, Karry Potter, because your life is about to become a living hell..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'l explain. I'm just giving you a tiny taste of Pansy's plan for evil.  
It was the only way I could get this to flow well. If you don't get the parts of the story that are her plan, then wow you are not that smart.

I almost feel bad for the little Golden League. Oh well.

Plz. Review.


	75. 75 Harry

This part takes place a week or so after Pansy found the perfect way to destroy Karry. Ah, Slytherins, don't we love them so. 

disclaimer: Not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HARRY

Don't get me wrong. I loved my sister with everything that was in me. And sure, she'd been right about Malfoy not being such a bad guy. But, come on! Suggesting to me that _**Snape **_could be trusted? It felt like Dumbledore all over again. And I was not about to see my sister go down that same path. And it wasn't that I didn't trust Malfoy. I mean, I was willing to trust him with my sister, right? But when it came to the Horcruxes, I wasn't having it. Malfoy was too close to Snape, and Snape was much too close the Voldemort. No way no how.

But it was Hermione who suggested bringing in Ginny, and Ron and I were flat out against it. Both her and Karry went on the whole thing about it would be only right to tell her, and that she seriously would be of some help. Karry had the nerve to bring up the fact that I was willing to bring her into this, so why not Ginny when she could help? But Ron and I both put our foot down. Hell no. I was not going to put Ginny in danger. The only reason I allowed Karry, Hermione and Ron was because they were too stubborn to let me do this alone.

I had to admit, Karry knew how to pose an arguement for something she heartedly believed in. She chose her words remarkably and her passion was unequalled. Even when Hermione went on about house-elves, it had nothing on when my sister went on about how her Slytherin boyfriend would be a good asset to our group. The fire in her eyes almost had me going, but this was for the best. It would be the four of us. No more.

But also, Karry was worrying me. Sometimes I'd hear Lavender and Parvati talking about how she was talking in her sleep, sometimes even crying.  
I confronted them about it and all they said was she would just mumble inaudibly and sob a lot. I finally confronted Karry about it, and she just told me not to pay attention to gossip. She wouldn't look at me when she told me this, however, and usually made a break for it, making some excuse that didn't make one once of sense. Of course, turned out I was not the only one worried. Apparantly, according to Hermione, Malfoy was concerned as well. She was acting the same way toward him.

We sat in the Three Broomsticks, Ron downing his butterbeer. The Slytherins were being forced into Quidditch practice and Azalia and dragged Ginny with her. She said to size up the competition. But we all knew the real reason was a certain raven-haired Keeper.

"Karry," Hermione said, looking at my sister with concern. The red-heads of our group were sitting across from us. The friendship between Ron and Karry confused me sometimes. They acted like they had their own secret, though I knew friendship was all it was. Hermione stared at Karry, finally confronting her after such a long time. "Will you please just talk to us. You have us worried. Really worried. I mean, if you're having disturbing dreams then you need to-"

"I'm not having funny dreams, Hermione," Karry snapped. "Honestly the lot of you take Lavender and Parvati way too seriously!"

"It's not just them talking, Karry," Ron pointed out. "You fell asleep during Potions the other day remember, and you were mumbling and crying.  
Snape was looking at you like you were mad."

"When doesn't he?"

"Karry, please," Hermione said. "We just want to help you. We all do. I'm worried, Ron's worried, Ginny and Azalia are scared out of their minds and Draco doesn't know how to approach you anymore."

Karry looked away from us, staring out the window. "You wouldn't understand."

My eyes widened as I stared at my sister. She seemed to notice my gaze, and glanced at me for one second, then turned away. I continued to stare.  
Those words echoed in my mind. Of course, Ron and Hermione and everyone else wouldn't understand. But maybe someone at this table would.

"But Kar-"

"Hermione, stop," I said to her. She gave me an urgent, insistent look, but I ignored it. I looked at my sister intently. "You wanna go for a walk Karry?"

Karry finally turned to me, though she made no eye contact. She blinked for a moment and then shrugged. "Okay." I gave her a small smile as we scooted out of our sets. We bade Hermione and Ron good-bye as we left the building. I suddenly heard Karry giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked as we walked down the street. The grass when a dingy brown do to the endless rain we had been having. Karry grinned up at me.

"We just left Ron and Hermione by themselves," she said, burying her hands into the pockets of her green jacket. I grinned myself.

"Yeah," I laughed a bit. "Maybe Ron will see it as a grand opportunity."

"Doubt, Harry," my sister replied. "Ron is thick. Not only that, he's an absolute coward."

"You're one to talk," I said nudging her. "You see a little spider and freak out and cower right along with him." Karry gaped at me.

"Spiders are pure evil," Karry explained. "And anyways, I meant he's a coward when it comes to romance. And, as I'm sure you've noticed, I have no fear in that department." I shrugged and nodded. A very awkward silence engulfed the two of us. Though she wouldn't believe me if I told her, it hurt me that we weren't close like we should be. She was my sister, my _**twin**_ sister, but it seemed I had to keep reminding myself.

"I'm sorry," I blurted as we made our way past Honeydukes. Karry turned to me, raising a brow.

"For what?" she asked. I wasn't sure if that was because she really didn't know, or because she wanted me to say it myself.

"For being a right git," I replied. "I haven't been the best brother. Basically all I've done lately is argue with you over petty things. I don't mean the things I say, you know."

"I know you don't Harry," Karry said, quietly. "And I haven't exactly been a picnic either. I know I should respect your stand on things it's just" she trailed of before taking a breath. "I just don't understand them."

I sighed. "I know you don't," I said. "and I don't expect you to. I just. I want to keep you safe. You're..." I turned to her, finally getting her to look me in the eyes. Our father's eyes. "I put my hands on her shoulders. "You're all I have left of our family , Karry. And I can't stand to idea of losing you."

Karry's eyes widened as she stared at me, obviously shocked. Before I could start walking again, Karry threw her arms around me. I was stunned for a moment. She had only hugged me twice before, but not like this. Not in the desperate way she hugged me now, like if she dared to let me go I might disappear.

"I'm not worried about me, Harry," Karry said. Was she...crying? "I couldn't care less what happens to me."

"Karry," I said, putting my arms around her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm scared, Harry," Karry sobbed. "I don't...I can't...Oh, I just can't..."

"Karry," I said sternly, pulling her away from me. I looked into her teary eyes. "What are you talking about? You're not making sense and you're scaring me."

"I just need you to know this, Harry," she said, her hazel eyes boaring into my green. "I would do almost anything for you."

"What are you-" I was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. I turned around to see Ginny, raising a brow. Karry stepped away from me, wiping her eyes.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Ginny asked. I opened my mouth to explain, but Karry got there first.

"It's fine, Gin," she said in a choked voice. She wasn't looking at me again. What was wrong with her. After that display, I wasn't sure what to think. She would do almost anything for me? What did she mean by that? I was so confused and worried I was surprised my head hadn't exploded. "Look," Karry continued. "I've got to go, anyway. I promised Draco I'd meet him after practice." Karry turned on her heel and walked away. I had the strangest urge to run after her. I wanted her to talk to me. I wanted us to be able to talk to each other. But I let her go, kicking the ground.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, walking toward me. I sighed and turned to her, feeling completely defeated.

"I want her to talk to me, Ginny," I said, as I walked with her in the opposite direction. "I want her to tell me what's going on. She's really got me worried."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, she's been acting really weird. But I'm sure she'll come around. You are her brother, Harry."

"I don't feel like I am, Ginny," I replied, staring at the ground. "And I really hate it. I want us to be like brother and sister like you and Ron are. I want her to talk to me. But lately it seems like she's hiding something that she really doesn't want me to know." I turned to Ginny, who was now looking out toward the sky. I raised a brow at her. Something wasn't right. "What are you thinking about?"

"Me?" Ginny nearly squeaked. "Nothing! Why would I be thinking anything? I don't know a thing."

"Ginny, if you know what's going on with Karry, then you better spill." I said sternly. Ginny simply stared at me. "I mean it, Ginny! I'm really worried about her!"

"Oh, fine!" she snapped. Then she sighed. "I really didn't want you to find out about this Harry. We knew how mad you'd be."

"We? Who's we? Ginny, what the fuck is-"

"But, she need my help, Harry. She wanted to help you." Her expression became angry. "And I can't beleive you didn't tell me either! I'm your bloody girlfriend, dammit!"

I was taken aback by her sudden anger, but knew I had to keep with my motive. "Ginny! What is going-"

"Harry," she said, touching my shoulder. "I know."

I raised a brow. "You know? You know what?"

"Don't be thick, Harry. I know about the Horcruxes."

My breathing hitched. Did she just say...what I think she said? "What?"

"Harry, I'm sorry. I really didn't want you to find out this way." Ginny pleaded. "But she said she wanted to help you, and she'd do anything to do it whether you knew about it or not." Ginny clasped her hands together. "Please don't be angry at her, Harry. She was only-"

I had tuned her out when i hear "she'd do anything to help you". I felt my fist clench. I thought i told her not to do this, I thought she understood that Ginny couldn't know.

I thought I could trust her...

_"I'd do almost anything for you"_

Even stab me in the back?

"Look, I'm sorry you got involved in this, Ginny," I told my girlfriend. "I didn't want you to be. You were supposed to be left out of this. But thanks to Karry you're involved. You don't have to help us if you don't want to, just don't tell anyone about this, alright?"

Ginny blinked at me. "Of course, Harry," she said. I began to stomp off, not caring what state my sister was in. For all I knew that was a sham,  
too.

"_I'm not gonna tell anyone Harry...you can trust me with this._" Filthy liar. I bet she's told Malfoy too. Damn lying backstabbing traitor! I felt my whole body burn up. I was hurt. Really hurt. My own sister had gone behind my back. I didn't care what her intentions had been. All wishes of us being the brother and sister we should be were flushed down the drain. My own sister had betrayed me.

I had forgotten about Ginny entirely...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Ginny is OOC, good. Now just think about it for a minute.

Plz Review.


	76. 76 Karry

Warning: slightly emo Karry.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JKR does. I just like twisting them to my will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KARRY

I wasn't going to see Draco. I had lied. I finally realized I needed to tell someone about this. And there was only one person I knew who would understand. Only one person I knew who I could tell anything to.

_**Twilight falls upon this land**_

_**As the seventh month dies**_

_**Children born in the night**_

_**Behold the two who lived**_

I sang the song that haunted my dreams as I walked into the castle, making my way down the the corridors and up the stairs to my destination. The song was soothing to me somehow. I didn't know why, but it was.

_**Darkness falls upon the home**_

_**Of parents who thrice defied**_

_**To kill the Boy alone but then**_

_**Instead be gone the Dark Lord**_

Other students looked at me weird as I walked down the hall. Luna and Neville waved to me and I gave them a small smile. I wasn't in the mood. I was too preoccupied.

_**And then you hear them, hear them, hear them**_

_**And then you hear them, hear them, hear them**_

Some of the students watched me, then huddled into groups and began to whisper. Most likely about why Draco was going out with me or why I was going out with Draco. Or maybe they were discussing the fiasco in Potions that Ron kindly reminded me of. I'd have to avoid that happening again.

I wonder if Harry felt this way in his fifth year...

_**Hear them cry out in the night,**_

_**Their parents dead**_

_**The Dark Lord's flight**_

_**But in the future they'll know their worth**_

_**As the two who survived the Dark Lord**_

The song did explain something to me. Harry wasn't the only one who survived with a purpose. I had a purpose as well. Whatever it was, I didn't know. But maybe the one person who knew me better than I knew myself could tell me. Or at least help.

_**The Boy's destiny is quickly found**_

_**As life slowly unfurls**_

_**Protection bound but soon he knows**_

_**These walls will have to stand down**_

I was coming closer to my destination, not caring who was staring at me or talking behind my back. I didn't care anymore. Figuring this out was much more important. The only thing that was able to distract me just for a moment, was the way Snape looked at me as he came walking from the opposite end of the corridor. He stopped dead, staring at me. I kept walking.

_**But the Girl feels lost in the shadow of**_

_**Her brother's dawning fate**_

_**What she must do is trust her heart**_

_**Before it is too late.**_

"Miss Potter," Snape addressed me as I reached my destination, my hand on the handle of the door. I stopped singing and turned around.

"Yes, Professor?" I said blankly. The way his dark eyes seemed to pierce through me was, to say the least, unsettling. I felt like at any moment he was going to reveil that he knew about my dream. Or about the broken nose I had given Blaise Zabini the other day for insulting Harry. Draco still thought it was hilarious.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked me. I blinked for a moment, but didn't answer him, finding a reply unnecessary. I turn the handle on the door, entering the room, closing the door behind me.

The room was empty. Completely empty, though it was still lit. I shrugged. He must have been out with Tonks.

_**But you will never, ever, ever**_

_**You will never, ever, ever, ever**_

_**Hear them cry out in the night**_

_**no matter what they will fight**_

_**As they stand before Voldemort's might**_

_**The two who survived the Dark Lord**_

"Karry?" said a soft voice as the door was opened. I wheeled around to see my godfather. I smiled, very happy to see him. I sat down on one the desks.

"Hey, Remus," I said, trying my best to sound unbothered. But that was exactly why I was here. I _was_ bothered.

"Karry...how do you know that song?" Remus asked, looking at me in utter shock. My eyes widened. He knew what the song was, obviously. That was good. Perhaps he really could help me.

"I've heard in a dream I've been having," I replied in a small voice. "That's actually why I'm here, Remus. I've been having this dream and...it scares me."

"Voldemort's not involved, is he?" Remus asked, worry in his eyes.

"No, Remus, this is nothing like any of Harry's dreams," I assured him as he leaned on his desk. I moved to sit on that front desk. I think it was Harry's. Oh well. I took a breath and began to explain my dream to him. Remus nodded several times, and then looked at me intently with his youthful blue eyes.

"Well, Karry, I'm not sure what to tell you about the dream," he said to me. "But as for the song, well, it's the lulluby your mother used to sing to you and Harry."

My jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Why yes," Remus said to me. "In fact, when I heard you singing it, I could of sworn that is was your mother."

I smiled at him. I could tell he missed his friends so much. I wish I could have known my parents and Sirius. If anyone could have really helped me, it was them. My smile dropped, as I looked at Remus seriously, feeling myself on the verge of tears again.

"I'm really scared, Remus," I told my godfather. "I've never felt so scared. I'm afraid it means that I'll have to chose between them, and I can't do that, Remus! I really can't! Because I know if I have to-" I sighed, feeling tears in m y eyes again. "I can't do it, Remus."

Remus put a hand on each of my shoulders. "Calm down, Karry." He said. It wasn't the words that always calmed me down, it was the way he spoke them. "Listen to me. Have you thought of anything else your dream might mean?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What else could it mean?"

"I have a theory," Remus told me. "Did you notice how your dream symbolizes how you stand between a rivalry? Not just Harry and Draco's. But Gryffindor and Slytherin's?"

I tilted my head but thought about what Remus was saying, he being my voice of wisdom. He had a valid point. Ever since Draco and I began going out, the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry seemed to be heating up, as if just coming to a boil. People getting into fights for no reason, the Quidditch field becoming a battle ground. And here I stood, right in the middle, not able to take side, but not able to ignore the damage I had taken a part in.

"What are you saying, Remus?" I asked. I needed just a little more of his advice. I needed to be able to peice this together a little more.

"Karry, when your mother was in school, she was friends with Professor Snape, but she was also friends with me. Just that caused a few problems." my godfather explained. "And then when they finally fell apart, she never got over it. She hated the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin as much as you do. She hoped, in vain, that maybe, her friendship with Severus could end it." His blue eyes bore into my hazel. "You, Karry, are much more involved then your mother ever was. You are between Harry Potter and Draco Snape. Your twin brother and the man you love. The sons of those two rivals that were the center of the Housal rivalry. Now they are center of it, and you are smack in the middle."

I blinked. He was absolutely right. I was smack in the middle of this, just like in my dream. But what did that have to do with anything? About the other aspects of my dream? I didn't need to ask.

"Your mother used to say that the only way for the war to really end, would be for the war within these walls to end," Remus said, giving me a smile.

I smiled back, but it was short lived. My epiphany was short lived. The door burst open, and Remus and I jumped. Harry stood there, looking furious, Ron and Hermione trying to calm him down.

"Harry please," Hermione begged, but Harry was obviously not listening. His angry...hateful gaze...was fixed on me. I blinked. For the first time, I was afraid of my brother. Wasn't he just concerned for my earlier?

"How could you?" he growled, stomping toward me. I raised an eyebrow, but stood to my feet.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" I asked meekly. Where was my Gryffindor courage? It was knocked unconscious by that look Harry was giving me.

"I trusted you, Karry!" He bellowed. "I trusted you! I even accepted you and Draco and this is how you repay me? By stabbing me in the back?!" His wand was out. I inched toward my own. What had I done to get him so angry? He had never been this angry. "I can't believe you!"

"Harry," I said, boldly taking a step forward. "Harry, I really don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play stupid!" He yelled, finally stomping toward me. "I know, Karry! You told Ginny about," he glanced at Remus, as if seeing him for the first time, then turned to me, "them!"

My eyes widened. What the fuck?! What on earth made him think that? I was angry now...and deeply hurt. "I can't believe you would suggest such a thing! I would never betray your trust like that, Harry! Never! How can you even-"

"Don't lie to me, Karry! It's over! Ginny already told me about what happened! I trusted you! But now I see that-"

"Harry just listen to what she has to say!" Hermione shreiked. "Maybe there's been a misunderstanding."

"NO!" Harry shouted. "I'm sick of listening to her excuses! And I'm sick to listening to you stand up for her!"

"Well we're sick of you acting like a pathetic bastard!" I shouted at him. I was furious. He shouldn't take it out on Hermione. She didn't deserve it."I don't know what's going on Harry but I didn't tell Ginny a damn thing! You are taking this completely-"

SMACK!

It happened so fast. I hardly saw it coming. I held the side of my face, in complete shock. Had...had my brother just_** slapped **_me? I turned to face him, my eyes now full of tears. Our eyes locked, and he seemed to realize what he had done. I saw a sudden surge of guilt and regret in his eyes.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron shouted at him. Harry didn't say anything nor did I. Harry simply turned on his heel and walked out, not looking at anyone.

"Harry," Remus shouted after my brother. I just stood there, shocked. Had that just happened? Had that really just happened. Hermione approached me, as I stared out the door, my hand still on my face.

"Karry I'm sure he didn't mean it," I heard Remus say. Hermione got me to look at her, and I stared blankly into her chocolate eyes. She looked as shocked as me. Ron turned to Remus.

"He's gone bloody mad, he has!" Ron yelled. "Who cares if he meant it or not! The point is, he did it-"

"Ron, stop," I finally said, still looking at Hermione. "I...I know he didn't mean to do that..." I looked at the both of them. "But...you have to believe me...I didn't tell her." I was crying now. "I didn't..."

"Oh, Karry," Hermione said, putting her arms around me. She held me tight as Ron looked on. Remus came over and began to rub little circles in my back, trying to comfort me. Whatever had happened, nothing could comfort me. All hope of me and my brother reconciling was flushed down the drain. It was over. We were done.

I felt my heart break...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLZ READ: Look, don't hate Harry. He didn't mean it. He snapped. I just needed something to show how really angry and hurt he is. I love Harry, otherwise he wouldn't be in this story.

Plz. Review.


	77. 77 Ginny

Okay, I miss Ginny, and we need her to clear things up.

disclaimer: Not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GINNY

One of these days I swear to high heaven I was going to kill Azalia Johnson. Sizing up the competition my ass. Croft had to keep telling Zabini to quit getting distracted while Draco just kept laughing his ass off. Of course, his skills made up for it. Feint lessons were paying off.

After Azalia was done getting into another pointless and _**extremely**_ long arguement with Zabini, we left the pitch and walked up to the castle. Just as we began to walk off, I felt a hard tug on my hair and a small rip. I whipped out my wand and whirled around. Nothing. Nothing but a band of Slytherins looking at me like I was crazy. Hmm. Maybe I had imagined it. I rubbed the back of my head, replaced my wand and continued walking.

As we entered the school, our destination the common room, I felt something brush past me harshly. I turned around to protest until I saw who it was. "Harry?"

But Harry didn't answer me. And I didn't get the chance to go after him because two pairs of hands grabbed me and dragged me away, pulling me into a broom cupboard. I heard one of them briefly say, "Hi Azalia. Bye Azalia."

"What the bloody hell?!" I yelled as I was forced into the room. The door was shut and I heard another voice mumble "_Muffliato._" I stared at my captors, infuriated and confused.

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley you better have a damn good reason for shoving me in her against my will!" I shouted. They're gazes were unfaultering. What the hell was going on. Ron look stern, his arms folded. He almost looked like Dad on the rare occasions when he got angry. Hermione, no the other hand, look extremely worried, as if someone was in great danger.

"We do," Ron said, stepping forward. "We have a couple of questions for you, Ginny."

"We don't know what to think," Hermione added. "Ginny," she took a breath, looking at Ron, "Did Karry tell you about the Horcruxes."

My brain froze, not processing a damn thing. "Er...what?"

"Ginny, please, this really important. Harry is furious and-" she trailed off. Was this why Harry looked so upset when he brushed past me? Ron took over.

"Look, I know you wouldn't lie to Harry, Gin," Ron explained. "And I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Karry either, but we need to know. Why did Karry tell you about the Horcruxes?"

I stared at them blankly. Horcruxes? What on earth were they doing with those? "What are you lot doing with Horcruxes? Those things are dangerous. What do mean why did Karry tell me? She hasn't told me a damn thing."

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. "You mean," Hermione said. "You didn't know...until now?"

"Of course not," I replied, my hands on my hips. "Karry would never betray Harry like that. Who told you lot such a thing?"

"Harry did," Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He said you told him that Karry told you."

"Well I can assure you that I most certainly did not," I said, getting angry.

"Ginny, they saw you." Hermione informed me. "Karry saw you with Harry when she went to go see Remus. She left the two of you near that clearing leading toward the Shrieking Shack."

"I was no where near there, Hermione," I explained. Had they finally gone completely mad? "I was with Azalia. She wouldn't stop arguing with Zabini about how Exploding Snap was so much better then Wizard's Chess."

"Blasphemy!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. Leave it to my brother to have the attention span of a rodent.

"Not the point, Ronald," Hermione scolded. She looked back at me. "Can Azalia vouch for you?"

"Of course," I said. It was my turn to fix them with a stern look. "Now what are you lot doing with Horcruxes? Is this what Harry was talking about? About something he needed to do before he goes after You-Know-Who? Are they _his_ Horcruxes?" A fire was suddenly lit in my head. "That bird that attacked Luna. That was one them."

"Oh shit," Ron said, turning to Hermione. "Now _we're_ dead."

"Okay, don't panic, Ron," Hermione insisted putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll just explain this to Harry calmly and-"

"Explain it to him calmly?! Hermione! He's gone completely mental! Calmly is not going to work! He _hit_ his own sister!"

"Wait a fucking minute," I interrupted. "Harry_** hit**_ Karry?" He _**dare**_ hit my best friend? Oh, no. He had crossed the line. By the look on Hermione and Ron's faces, I had every right to be down right pissed. "Oh, fuck no, I'm telling him myself."

"No, Gin," Ron told me, pushing me back. He looked at both me and Hermione. "Look we'll discuss this with, Karry first. Maybe we can all come up with something."

"Maybe," Hermione said, uneasily. She looked to me. "Come on. She's probably back at the common room by now."

You're forgetting one tiny detail, you two," I said to them. "HARRY POTTER HIT MY BEST FRIEND!"

"I know, Ginny," Hermione pleaded. "He didn't mean to. You should have seen the look on his face. He...wasn't himself."

"I don't give a damn, Hermione! He hit my best friend! He's gone way too far!"

"Ginny, save it." Ron told me. I folded my arms but followed Ron and Hermione out of the broom cupboard. Azalia was no longer there. Where ever she was, I didn't care at the time. I was pissed of at me _**dear**_ boyfriend. He was definantly going to feel the full wrath of Ginevra Molly Weasley the next time I saw him. And _**no one**_ escapes my wrath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry is dead. B/c if Ginny is this pissed, imagine Draco

Plz Review.


	78. 78 Draco

Draco is angry. Really angry...

Disclaimer: It's all mine! In you're face! --lawyers pop knuckles-- I mean, I don't own it! Don't hurt me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

"He _**what**_!" I yelled in disbelief. Potter had hit _his _sister, _my _girlfriend? Oh, fuck, if I ever got my hands on him.

"Draco, please," Karry pleaded, rubbing her cheek. I looked at her, as she was trying not to cry still.

I found Azalia walking down the hall by herself after Quidditch practice. I asked her what happened to Ginny and she explained all that had happened. Something about Ginny being kidnapped by Weasley and Hermione and Potter being really pissed. If Weasley and Hermione were acting crazy, and Karry was no where to be found, and Potter was pissed, there was only one explanation. Karry and her brother had had a fight.

I didn't know until I entered the Gryffindor common room how bad the fight had been...

"I mean it, Karry!" I shouted, my fists clenched. "He's gone way too far this time! I don't care if he's your brother! He shouldn't have hit you! And as your boyfriend, I will not take this lying down!"

"Draco, don't," she begged me. "You'll only make things worse. Besides, he didn't mean it. He wasn't himself."

I froze as I heard those words and stared at Karry for a long time. My mother used to say the same thing whenever Lucius hit her. I took a few steps foreward and gave her a serious look.

"Has your brother hit you before?" I asked suddenly. Her eyes widened.

"What? No! Of course not! Draco," Karry insisted, touching my shoulder, "Harry would never hurt me. I'm all he has left of our family. He cares about me."

"Karry, are you lying to me?" I asked her, looking her dead in her eyes. "Karry, I lived around abuse my whole life, and I know what the signs are. Now if he has hit you before-"

"Abuse?!" Karry shrieked in outrage. "Draco, Harry is _not_ abusing me he just...snapped! I promise, it won't happen again." She put a hand on each of my cheeks, her drowning eyes pleading. I hated seeing her like this. And the fact that it was her brother's fault disgusted me. "Draco, please, don't do anything stupid."

I took her hands away from my face and held them, staring into eyes for a long time. I kissed her forehead and then asked. "Let me see." I began pushing her dark red hair behind her ear and looked at her cheek. It was very red and now turning slightly purple. I was burning on the inside. How could someone do this to their own flesh and blood? Especially the so-called Chosen One?

"Draco," Karry said in a desperate voice. "Please don't make me chose between you and my brother." I raised an eyebrow at her. I wasn't asking her to choose. But the fact that Potter could possibly be this unstable not only angered me, it frightened me. "Please Draco just..." she trailed off, sobbing into my chest. I put my arms around, holding her close, trying to calm her down. I didn't know what had been going on with her lately, but it frightened me. And this took the cake.

Suddenly the portrait hole burst open, with Ginny, Hermione and Weasley clammering inside. They looked at me holding Karry and stared for a moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Weasley asked. Surprisingly, there was nothing hateful about the way he asked this.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald," Ginny commanded. Karry seemed to have heard her voice, and slowly turned to her best friend.

"Ginny," Karry said. I wished I could make that desperate tone just go away. I hated it. "Ginny, what did you tell him?!"

"I didn't tell him anything, Karry, I swear," Ginny replied, just as desperately. "I wasn't even there at the time."

"What are you talking about?" Karry continued meekly. "I saw you-"

"Well whoever that was, it wasn't me! Karry," Ginny took Karry's hands in her. "I had no idea about the Horcruxes until Ron and Hermione just told me."

That caught my attention. "What?!"

"And now we're in trouble again!" Weasley proclaimed. "Good going, Gin!"

"Horcruxes? What the hell are you lot doing with Horcruxes?!" Then it hit me. I used hear my real dad talking to the Dark Lord about Horcruxes. His Horcruxes. "You're going after the Dark Lord's Horcruxes? Are you mad?!"

"Later, Draco," Karry insisted. She seemed confused now, which made her seem more sober. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned to Ginny. "Where were you then?"

"I was at the pitch with Azalia," Ginny replied. "You can ask her. I was no where near Hogsmeade at all."

"Well it still doesn't matter," Weasley told everyone. "Harry isn't going to listen to anyone. He's gone bloody mad!"

"Apparently," I stated, gesturing toward Karry. Ginny was now looking at where Potter hand smacked her.

"Oh, damn, he got you good," Ginny said to her best friend. I could tell Ginny was pissed, but I knew it was nothing compared to how I was feeling. Karry turned away from her gaze.

"Well, what do we do?" Hermione asked all of us. I had no idea what to do, and obviously I wasn't the only one that felt that frustrated.

"Look," Karry explained. "We'll keep Harry thinking that it was me that told Ginny-"

"What?!" Weasley and I said at the same time.

"Karry, no-" Hermione stated firmly.

"I mean it!" Karry yelled, looking feirce. "I'm not having him get angry at the two of you over nothing anymore. You're his best friends. We'll just keep him thinking that I told Ginny and keep him from knowing that Draco knows at all."

"But Karry-"

"Hermione, she's right," Ginny said flatly. She looked at the other red head girl, looking just as fierce. "We'll go with that. But, Karry, until we can figure out what's going on," she took a breath, "I think you should steer clear of Harry for a while."

"What?" Karry asked, looking utterly shocked. I didn't understand her. Her own brother hit her and she was still defending him. It made no sense to me. "Ginny, come on, that's not nec-"

"I think it's entirely necessary," I interrupted her. "Karry, if he can snap like this once, then there's a good chance he'll snap again."

"He won't do it again, Draco," Karry insisted. She looked at all of us. "It was a one time thing that I promise will never happen again."

"We can't be sure of that," Ginny replied. "And I will not take the chance of him hurting you again."

"Neither will I." I added.

"Come on you two," Weasley said. "You don't really think that Harry would do this again? I mean, yeah, I'm angry too, but it's not like he's done anything to hurt Karry before."

"See," Karry told me, folding her arms. "He's not abusing me, Draco. My brother loves me and would never do anything to hurt me."

"Karry, I have to agree with Ginny and Draco," Hermione said. I stared at her. Hermione never went against Potter, so her saying that made us all silent.

"Hermione-"

"Karry, I'm sorry," Hermione explained, "but we can't take any chances. Well just have Ginny with us when we meet with Harry and you and Draco can help us out behind the scenes. But until we can figure out what is going on and get Harry to listen...you should just stay away from him. Obviously someone else does know about the Horcruxes, and whether they really know what they are or not, they're using them agaisnt us."

Karry looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with anyone. I could tell she was upset, but knew no arguement in the world could change mine, Ginny's and Hermione's minds. She caught Weasley's gaze, and held it. The two of them confused sometimes, and more then often made me jealous. What was this bond the two of them had that the rest of us didn't seem to understand?

"Fine," Karry said in a spiteful voice. "But we better figure this fiasco out soon." She began to stomp off up the dormatories. I knew she was sore at us now. And I certainly did not want her angry at any of us.

"Karry," I called to her following. She whirled around, glaring at us.

"Don't Karry me!" she shouted. "None of you know what it's like to be a twin! And, yeah, Harry and I may not bethe closest of twins, but we're still twins. And whoever is using the Horcruxes to rip us apart at the seams, is starting with me and Harry. Twins, no matter how close or not, have a connection. And whoever this horrible person is, they just broke it! And unless by some miracle we figure out what the fuck is going on in the next week or so, that connection can never be fixed!" She turned on her heel stomped up to the dorms. I made a move to follow, but Ginny stopped me.

"Let her go, Draco," she said firmly. I sighed in frustration, running my fingers through my hair. I was sick of all this useless drama. I wanted to go back to the beginning of the year when things weren't so complicated.

"You're all bloody mental," Weasley told us. Ginny folding her arms and fixed him with a look. I blinked at him, but it was Hermione who spoke.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I don't want to do this, but if there's a chance at all that Harry could snap again-"

"Hermione, you know whether he is angry or not, Harry would never ever hurt Karry. The frustrations of all this shit has driven him mad."

"I agree, Ron," Hermione insisted. "But Harry is more furious than he has ever been, and until we figure out who is really responsible for this and can explain it entirely, we can't take any chances."

"You're acting like Harry's been abusing her since day one," Weasley yelled. "And he hasn't!"

"He's been scaring me, Ronald!" Hermione screamed. "That other day when he tried to hex Karry-"

"He's tried to hex her, too?!" I bellowed. Hermione gave me a very guilty look while Ron sighed. Ginny looked livid.

"Well, that settles it," she said. "She's is not going anywhere near Harry until all this is settled."

"Pfft!" I said, anger pulsing through me. "I don't want her near him ever again."

"Malfoy, you can't keep him away from her own brother-"

"I'm her boyfriend, dammit!" I finally exploded, staring at all of them. "You lot still don't seem to understand how much I love her! The lengths I would go to for her! The way she's been acting lately scares me, and not a lot scares me! I don't want to lose the woman I love just because her brother can't listen to fucking reason!"

Ginny approached me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I never realized how she was just about the same height as Karry. She looked at me. "Karry is a fighter, Draco," she told me. "She won't let anything bring her down. And she loves you and she needs you. Like hell just this will break her."

A silence fell upon us. I knew that was all I was going to be given, but that wasn't enough. I wanted someone to tell me what was wrong with my Karry. I wanted someone to bring her back to me. That confidant, mischievious grin, that beautiful laugh, that loving smile, that powerful, unrelenting fire in her hazel eyes. I wanted my Twitch, my Potter-girl, my challenge, my pain in the neck, my insatiable sex kitten, my passionate lover, my...my...

I wanted my _**reason**_ back...

I walked out of Gryffindor Tower, going only God knew where. All I knew was I needed to clear my head. Karry didn't deserve this. She deserved to live a happy life where her brother and her got along. Where me and her could love each other without judgement. Where we could be with each other and have a family by the sea and she could take my name. Where Harry Potter and Draco Snape would be uncle's to each other kids. Where...

What did I just say?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww, Draco just realized he wants to spend da rest of his life with Karry! Everybody smile! Okay, there's still drama, quit smiling.

Plz. Review.


	79. 79 Karry

Back to Karry. And the drama doesn't stop. at this rate I will definantly get this done by November

disclaimer: Not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KARRY

"I just don't get it at all," I said to the tomb. "I mean, they're both wonderful guys, but just one thing can set them of in a heart beat. It's like, they have no control, no will power. And lately anything that sets them off has to do with me. And lately they direct it at each other."

I paced to the other side, glancing my reflection in the lake as I spoke. I knew I wouldn't get an answer, but just speaking calmed me down. No one else was going to listen, so why should I talk to the living, anyway?

"Harry is the epitomy of a hero," I told the tomb. "I know you knew that. He's noble, he's brave, he cares about the well being of others. But lately he's become obsessive about it. I think he's that scared about losing someone else. I think losing you did that. He loved you, you know. I could see it in his eyes when he talked to me about you. But, he needs to understand that he is not alone. He can't do any of this alone. And I know you asked him to only bring in Ron, Hermione and me, but Ginny is more than capable of helping us. She's willing to stand by his side and fight with him. Voldemort should be afraid to even look in her direction.

"Draco could really help us. He's changed so much, you know? Yeah he's still the biggest conceited jerk, but I can tell he loves me. And I love him." I sighed. "God, do I love him. But he gets so angry sometimes, and he allows his past to dictate his actions. I believe in learning from ones mistakes but the past should not be entirely forgotten. I don't think his mother would want that...and niether does his father.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked the tomb, knowing all too well I would get silence in reply. "You knew that Snape was his father? I bet you even knew how alike and Draco and Harry really are. I wish they could see. They'd quit being so obsessive about protecting me from the other one." I became frustrated. "I wish they could just agree on one thing. They care about me, right? They don't want anything to happen to me right? So why can't they team up and protect me from ridiculous things? Because they've been blinded like everyone else by the colors on our ties!"

I stared down at the white tomb, angry, confused, hurt, frustrated, drowning like I had never drowned before. I clenched my fist and swallowed my tears. I was sick of crying. Crying didn't solve anything. I wanted to _**do **_something, anything, just to make it all stop.

"You should be here, you know," I growled at the tomb. "If you were here, Harry wouldn't be doing this. He wouldn't be pushing everyone away. He would trust me completely and be helping us find out who did this to us! He would trust Draco! He would trust Snape! But no! You had to go and plan your own death! A lot of good it did! Harry hates me and I'm afraid Draco is on the verge of doing something very foolish. Not only that, Ron and Hermione feel like they have to walk on egg shells around Harry! I shouldn't blame you but..." I took a breath, calming myself a bit. Yelling at the tomb would solve nothing. I placed my hand atop the cool white marble, sighing. "They need you. They both need you. I just know if you were here, this wouldn't be happening." The tears finally fell down my face as I read the inscription on the tomb with my blurry eyes.

_**Here Lies Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

"I don't know what to do," I choked, crying for probably the millionth time that week. "And after everything Remus and Harry and everyone has said about you...I know you could tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"He can't hear you," said a almost cold voice behind me. I turned around, seeing the last person I expected to see.

"Don't act so dark and sinister," I told Professor Snape as I folded my arms. "I know he asked you to and I know your not as bad as you would love for everyone to believe so quit kidding yourself." I walked away from the tomb and past Snape. I didn't need his snide comments right now. Quidditch practice happened just an hour ago and it was complete murder. Harry hardly spoke to me. In fact, if I was mentioned at all, it was in a loud allusion to how I was such a traitorous bitch and was lucky to still be on the team. And the only thing I could think about was how much Harry had improved in his Seeking because of Feint lessons.

"Is that so?" Snape said from behin me. "You really trust Draco's word?"

"I'd trust Draco with my life, Professor," I told him. "Same goes for my brother."

"I heard Mr. Potter hit you," he said out of the corner of his mouth. I raised a brow. Why would that matter to Snape?

"He didn't mean it," I stated flatly. I was beginning to feel like a broken record. "It was a mistake, not that it is any of your business."

"I am a Hogwarts teacher, Miss Potter," Snape explained coldly. "And if Potter has become a danger to other students, even his own sister-"

"He's not a danger to anyone, alright?!" I snapped, glaring at the Potions Master. "The only person my brother is a danger to is Lord Voldemort. And the only person Draco is a danger to is Lucius Malfoy!" I was seething now, my fists clenched. Snape looked at me in interest.

"May I ask why you have so much faith in people who have caused you so much trouble, Miss Potter?" Snape asked me suddenly. I stared at him. What the hell was his bloody motive? I closer look revieled that he was looking at me the same way he did when I was singing my mother's lulluby. Like he could see right through me. Like maybe...I reminded him of someone. I pushed some hair out of my eyes. Hazel locked with black.

"For the same reason my mother had faith in you," I told him simply. His eyes widened. So, the bat has more than one expression after all. I came to my senses, knowing Snape would not come find me just to chat. "Did you need something, Professor?"

Snape's expression went back to that cold look I earned from being born a Potter. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Potter," He muttered. "And I've been asked to come fetch you. There is something very interesting written on the wall on the east corridor of the second floor."

He turned on his heel and led the way. I sighed and rolled my eyes. What could possibly have happened now? That did it. My laugh was officially hell.

Snape and I entered the corridor to see McGonagall, Bacchus, Tonks and Remus. McGonagall directed us to her. "Thank you, Severus," she said to Snape. I was guessing the teachers must know about the plan by now, too. She turned to Bacchus. "Decius, now explain to Miss Potter what is happening."

"Alright, then," Bacchus said with a nodded. He did a double take of me. "Goodness, girl, what happened to your cheek?"

Remus and Tonks looked away as the other teachers, minus Snape, looked concerned. the bruise was starting to fade, but it was still wuite prominant. I looked Bacchus dead in his brown eyes. "I fell on my face. You think Tonks is clumsy you haven't seen me on those stairs." Remus and Tonks looked relieved.

"Well, do try to be more careful, Miss Potter," the head of Gryffindor told me with a half-hearted grin. "Speaking of being careful, I believe we have situation."

"If this is some warning about Voldemort wanting me dead, I believe the fact that I'm a Potter will suffice as for why," I said in a dull tone. Whatever the fuck was going on, I was definantly in no mood for it. I wanted to be left alone.

"Erm...no, Miss Potter, this has nothing to do with that," Bacchus told me. "I was talking about this." He pointed to the wall. Written in bright green paint or ink or something, was a large message.

"I found it this morning," Tonks said to me. I stepped forward and read the message.

_**Read this message and heed it well**_

_**I'm a cold hard bitch as you can tell**_

_**This is no joke and I'm not done**_

_**There is no motive this is only fun**_

_**The pawn that I have but in place**_

_**Has made a domino effect in your face**_

_**Karry Potter, it's such a shame**_

_**I'll watch your life burn in flames**_

I stared at the message, frozen. Whoever was doing this, they weren't after everyone. They weren't after Ron or Ginny or Hermione...

They were after me...

"Karry," Remus asked me, "has anyone threatened you?"

No time to explain. I made a break for it, running down the hall and up the stairs and down more halls, ignoring every cal of my name from the teachers. My destination was still a blank wall.

_I need the place where we met to discuss Horcruxes_, I thought as I walked back and forth. Finally a door appeared, and I bursted through the door.

"They're not after all of us," I told Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They got up from there seats and stared.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Harry demanded. I ignored him. This was far more important.

"Karry, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Whoever is starting all this useless drama," I explained, trying to catch my breath, "they're not after any of you. They just wanna see me squirm."

"Will you get out of here?!" Harry yelled behind me. Everytime broke my heart, but I had to tell them. they had to understand.

"Don't you see? You're not involved anymore," I said to the three in front of me.

"Karry, we're very much involved," Ginny insisted. "If someone wants to hurt you-"

"And I'm telling you not to worry about it," I argued. "Just let me handle this. You handle the other stuff - Ow! What the fuck! That hurts!"

Harry had grabbed my arm and led me toward the door. He let go as I demanded and I glared at him. He glared right back.

"I said get out," he told me dangerously. I held my stare until I looked to the others. Hermione looked scared as Ginny looked angry. Ron seemed to be the only one to trust me on this. Good old Ron. I looked back at Harry. "Fine." I turned on my heel and left.

I knew what had to happen. The three of them just had to keep helping Harry. That was the more important thing right now. I took a breath. Someone wanted to hurt me, emotionally and mentally. And they were doing a damn good job. But confrontation would do no good unless there was proof.

I think it's time I concoct a little plan of my own. Not only to get this person at their own game...but show two certain boys a thing or two.

Maybe I should be Slytherin...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You won't really get what Karry's plan is until the very end of it. Not the end of the story but the end of the plan.

Plz Review.


	80. 80 Hermione

Sorry, but I had to write this chapter and the next one first so they flowed just right. Ppl r prolly gonna be like "how can Hermione not know whats going on?! Does anybody?!" Oh somebody does, but it's the last person you'd expect. But even they don't know everything.

disclaimer: Not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HERMIONE

I didn't understand at all. Not only would Harry not listen to us, but it was starting to seem like Karry didn't want him to listen to us. That didn't make any sense at all. Nothing seemed to add up. Why was Karry acting so distant? Why did she seem to be coping with the fact that her only brother wanted nothing to do with her so well? Why was she seeming to be doing nothing to fix this mess?

I know what you're thinking. Clever Hermione Granger didn't get what was going on? What was that about? But you try to decode this situation. Harry was more angry than he had ever been, Ginny was on edge, Draco was confused and I was just lost by it all. They only two people who seemed to be taking all of this rather well was Ron and Karry.

I didn't understand Karry and Ron's relationship. I knew it was nothing more than friendship, but the two them seemed to have a secret language that none of us could decode. Sure, Ginny and Karry were best friends, and I had known Ron since year one, but whatever it was they shared it was something only they saw. And exactly because of this weird bond, they were beginning to seem almost indifferent to the entire situation at hand.

Me, on the other hand, couldn't be as lucky. I loved Karry to death and Harry was my best friend, but the two of them were both so stubborn and niether seemed to care about reconciliation anymore. Karry, who I would have expected by now would have produced a long arguement to convince Harry of his foolishness, had actually adhered to our warning about staying away from him. She and Harry hadn't been within ten feet of each other, until today that is.

Ron, Ginny and I watch Karry walk out the door, she not even trying to talk to Harry at all. In fact, the entire time she was in here, she had ignored him completely. I really wanted to help her through this, but she would take no help. She was determined to see this through alone. I wish I knew what went on in her mind.

Wait, on second thought, no I didn't. I really _**didn't**_ want to know what went on in her mind.

"Was that necessary at all?" Ginny growled, obviously seething. Her wand was in her hand now.

"Ginny, Karry has lost my trust," Harry told her. "I hate that it's like this, but I have no choice."

"You hate that it's like what, Harry?" Ginny argued. "That you can't talk and listen to your only sister? Your only family? That you can't listen to reason when your best friends give it? Or is it what you really hate, is that deep down, you know that your sister just might be right and you'll be wrong?"

"No, I hate that I can't trust my own sister because she betrayed me!" Harry snapped. "I hate that my own flesh and blood went behind my back, after I specifically said I didn't want you involved in this-"

"Even if I could help you!"

"Ginny, that isn't the point!"

"You're right, it's not! Because Karry didn't tell me a damn thing. I don't know who decided to disguise themselves as me and start all this shit, but it sure as hell wasn't me. That's what the point is Harry! You won't listen to the fact that Karry didn't do a fucking thing because she would die before betray you!"

"And I've told you to quit trying to redeem her!" Harry shouted. I grabbed Ron's arm and bit my lip. We caught each others glances for just a moment, knowing that the two people arguing were both hot-tempered and stubborn. I was frightened, to say the least. Harry had been scaring me a lot lately. Ron put his arm around me and I felt my breathing hitch. With just that arm he held me close to him, knowing all too well that I was on the verge of tears.

"There isn't anything to fucking redeem Harry!" Ginny screamed, her voice slightly cracking. "She hasn't done anything! I don't care if she's your sister, she's my best friend! You can't treat her like this! I won't allow it!"

The whole room was silent. Ron and I looked on in anticapation. Ron's eyebrow was raised. And was he blushing slightly? I did my best to hold down my own blush. There was no time for that distraction.

"What...what are you saying, Ginny?" Harry stammered. Ginny was breathing heavily as the two of them stood in front of us. I swallowed hard. I was pretty sure I knew what Ginny was saying.

Ginny took a breath, and I saw she was on the verge of tears. Whatever she meant, she obviously didn't want to mean it. She looked up at the ceiling then back to her boyfriend.

"Harry I...I can't let you hurt my best friend. I can't let you treat her like you have been. I'm sorry but...if I keep...I feel like I'm condoning it..."

Harry's eyes widened as we all saw the tears that fell down Ginny's cheeks. I felt a few tears fall down mine. I didn't want this either. And obviously neither did Ron. Ron held on to me tighter. I didn't know what it was about Ronald Weasley, but he could always comfort me in the most dramatic of times, no matter how much of a clueless dolt he could be.

"Ginny," Harry breathed, sounding desperate. "Ginny...Ginny please don't do this..."

"I'm still going to try and help you Harry," Ginny choked. "But I can't do this anymore. I can't..." She began to make her way out the door.

"Ginny!" Harry begged. "Ginny please! Please!" He took hold of her arm. "I can't...I just..." He looked straight into her face. "Just please don't." Ginny closed her eyes, allowing more tears to fall down her cheeks as she pulled her arm away from Harry's grip.

"I'm sorry Harry," Ginny said. She looked back to me and Ron, seeming to see if we understood. I wasn't sure if I ever would. And Ron was acting so indifferent to everything - well, everything but me - that I couldn't tell if he did either. "It's over," Ginny stated in a small voice before walking out of the room. Harry looked utterly stunned. It wasn't long before my best friend mode took over and I stepped away from Ron and toward Harry.

"Oh, Harry," I said walking over to him. I was about to hug him when he walked past Ron and I.

"I'm fine," Harry spat. He wouldn't meet either of our gazes. He took a breath before turning back to us. "Look, let's just figure this out, okay. It'll just be the three of us like it should have been."

"But-" I tried. I wanted him to talk to us, whether we would understand or not. I just...wanted my friend back.

"Harry's right, Hermione," Ron said in a very blank voice. I turned to him, trying to see what he could possibly be thinking. Ron Weasley was not one to hide secrets easily unless they were of the utmost importance. I frowned when I wasn't able to decode the look on his face. Whatever was going on, and if Ron had any idea about, I had to figure it out and Ron had better tell me.

"She should have never come here," I heard Harry say barely above a whisper.

I sighed. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be all of us against Voldemort. Not all of us against each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I was in an emo mood and will be for a while. Plus, we haven't heard from Hermione and Ron for a while. And if your wondering when there will ever be any real Ron x Hermione stuff, plz be patient. It will happen

The next chapter most likely won't be this long, which is sad since this once is so short. But I'm trying to get this done as accurately as possible yet also quickly. Even I'm wanting to know how this is gonna end. There are numerous possibilities.

Plz Review.


	81. 81 Ron

Welcome to the brain that is Ron Weasley once again! And yes, he's the guy who knows Karry's planning something. But what she's planning, no one knows but me!

**Disclaimer**: all I have to my name is Antarctica and penguins. lol. nothing more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RON

I understood perfectly. I wasn't saying I knew exactly what Karry was planning, because I certainly didn't. Nor was I saying that I didn't care about how unreasonable Harry was being. Of course I cared. And I knew Hermione and Ginny were worried about Karry's sudden distance from everyone, and how she seemed indifferent to Harry's anger and Malfoy's worry. But I just knew that there was something more. Don't know why, but I just knew.

Of course, Hermione was under the impression that Karry and I had some sort of conspiracy. I tried to explain that nothing was going on - that I knew of - but she needed to trust Karry. I knew Karry must know what she was doing.

Unfortunately, once again, the argument arose to another one of our rows, leading me to the kitchens again.

As I entered and turned to corner, I say the very girl we ha dbeen debating about. Karry was digging around in a large wooden box. I raised a brow.

"Karry?" I spole. She jumped nearly ten feet in the air, which only made my stare consistant.

"Holy hell, Ronald," Karry breathed before regaining composure and continuing to dig through scraps of parchment. "You're going to kill someone one day!"

I stared at her a moment longer before sitting beside the other red-head. She was un-folding, un-crumpling, looking over and tossing random pieces of parchemnt from the box. She made a few faces before one made her laugh.

"Check this out," she said, showing me what look like some sort of foreign language. "It's Crabbe's Transfiguration homework." She laughed again. I wasn't sure whether I should laugh with her or not. She was acting pretty mental.

"Erm, Karry," I asked as she tossed that parchment. "What are you-"

"Aha!" she proclaimed, unfolding one peice of parchment. "Success! I'm sorry, Ron, did you say something?"

I blinked at her as she looked over what looked like a letter. I looked over to see what it could possibly say as I asked, "What are you doing?" I asked finally. I was starting to think things had driven her a bit mad. All I saw of the parchment was a few drawn hearts before Karry pulled it away from me.

"Never you mind, Ron," Karry told me as she folded up the paper and stuffed it deep inside her shirt. My eyes widened for moment, but I shook it off. I almost asked another question, but was cut off by a loud crack. Dobby appeared on the table and turned to Karry.

"Dobby!" she him. "Back already? What do you have for me?"

"Karry," I tried again, "What is-"

"The blonde cow is speaking of making a drastic move at the next Quidditch game, Miss Karry Potter."

"Excellent!" Karry exclaimed. "That gives me some time."

"Karry!" I finally yelled. She turned to me with wide eyes. "What the bloody hell is going on?! I mean, You're acting crazy! Crazier than usual!"

Karry stared at me for a moment before sighing and turning back to Dobby. I'll call you if I need anything else."

"No problem, Karry Potter," Dobby bowed. "Dobby is always happy to help." And with abother crack her disappeared. Karry looked at me closely.

"I can already tell so far that you trust my judgement, Ron," Karry said with a smile. "But these next couple of weeks, you are really going to have to trust me. Things are going to happen. Crazy things. But it's all part of what I'm trying to do." She took hold of my hand. "Do you trust me, Ron?"

I stared at her for a long time. What was going to happen? What was she doing? The look on her face told me that I wasn't going to get anything else out of her, no matter what I said or did.

"That depends," I said, blinking. "Do you know what you're doing?"

I could almost see the flash of doubt in her eyes. Karry turned from my gaze and seeme dto contemplate my words. She looked me back in the face.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," she replied.

With that I gave her a reassuring smile. "Than I do trust you," I told her sincerely. "And I'll try to get the toehrs to understand, but it won't be easy. Hermione and I jsut had another fight about what's going on."

"You two fight about everything," Karry said. "Besides, it doesn't matter what anyone's attitude is right now, because in the end they will understand."

I didn't bother to ask, knowing that not only that she wasn't going to tell me, but I had already said I trusted her. And maybe that's all she really wanted. Was for someone, anyone, to trust her.

"Oh, Ron," Karry said turning to me with a smile. "It's actually really great that you're here becaus eiA have a favor to ask you."

Uh-oh...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

heh heh, let's see how this plays out.

If you don't really understand the bond Karry and Ron have, feel free to ask and I will gladly explain.

Plz Review.


	82. 82 Harry

Okay Karry lovers, you are about to get very confused and most likely end up hating her. But, as Karry will tell everyone several times in next several chapters, "Trust me."

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, nada, zip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HARRY

Quidditch play offs were coming up. That was the only thing I wanted to focus on. Not on Ginny breaking up with me. Not on my sister and her issues. All I wanted was my team to focus on beating out Slytherin. Because thanks to Feint lessons and his "sudden leadership" Antigone Croft gladly stepped down to let Malfoy/Snape become Captain. Of course she wouldn't mind too much since she was only a sixth year. But most likely not good for us. Great. Just bloody great.

As I shoulder my broom and entered the pitch, I was almost startled senseless. The whole team was standing there, staring at me, my _dear_ sister at the front her arms folded, with something in her hands.

"What's all this about?" I asked in a stern tone, straining not to sound angry.

Karry stepped foward, looking completely impassive, like she had been for the past week. Her indifference about everything made me angrier.

"First of all," Karry said, her tone biting, "you are twenty minutes late," she said this with authority. I opened my mouth to ask her what right she had to repimand me, but she cut me off by shoving the rolled parchment into my face. "Second of all, this is for you." Her face remained expressionless, but something about her air seemed almost business-like. I took the rolled up parchment, opened it, and began to read aloud.

"After several complaints from the Gryffindor House Quidditch team of allowing personal affair to interfere with his previously unequaled leadership, I, Prof. Decius Reginald Bacchus, Head of Gryffindor House, hereby suspend Mr. Harry Potter as Quidditch Captain!" The last sentence I read with outrage as the bottom of my stomach dropped. I glared at my _sister_. Her arms were folded and her expressionless face hadn't changed. "You're fucking kidding me-"

"Keep reading," Karry said sternly. I glared at her but then continued to read.

"However," I read from the letter, "Mr. Harry Potter may continue to play as Seeker of the team as he wishes. I would furthermore like enstate Gryffindor's new captain, chosen for her ability discriminate and calm demenior under pressure." I read the next part; re-read it, feeling anger pulse through my every vain. She just couldn't stop could she?

"Yes, Harry?" Karry said so casually. If she wasn't my sister i would kill her right now. Also, unlike her, I wasn't a heartless, evil wretch. I glared at her, memorizing the words from the parchment, and said bitterly. I hereby enstate Miss Karry Potter as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captian." I threw the parchment on the ground. "This is bull shit, Karry!"

"This is Quidditch, Harry," Karry shot at me. "And we need to be focused on the game. Not on this useless drama!"

"Senseless drama?! You're the one who caused it! You're the one who stabbed me in the back!"

"Well, that's not the subject at hand right now, Harry," Karry told me blankly, turning her heel. "What matters now is the playoffs. And practice should have started almost an hour ago." She walked away from me. I couldn't take it anymore. She thought she had me. I didn't think so.

"I quit," I stated plainly, glaring hatefully at Karry. She turned around to me and blinked.

"What was that?" she asked with no emotion. What the hell?! Did she not care at all about what she had done?!

"You heard me. I quit." I stomped over to her and stared into her blank hazel eyes. They was no fire in them anymore. Nothing but dead amber was their now. "You can't play two positions, now can you? And with Doskocil out you have no Keeper. Try to win without a Seeker now, **_Captain!_**"

"Oh, yes, thought that might happen," Karry said coolly, as she flipped her hair, her hands now on her hips. "However, I had a Keeper on stand by just in case you decided to quit like the immature git you are."

"How dare-!"

"How dare I? Because I can. And have. And will, Harry James Potter. What? Are you going to hit me again?" My eyes widened. I hadn't meant to do that when that happened. I was only family, my flesh and blood, had gone behind my back. But it didn't justify what I did. Nor did it jusitfy what Karry was doing right now. She turned her now clear cheek to me. "Go on, Harry. I dare you. Right in front of the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team. Come on. Give it a good shot."

I glared at her, an dfor moment saw one brief shred of emotion in her eyes. Anger and hurt lingered there. Wait. Hurt? What the fuck did _she_ have to be hurt about?

"You are a sick and awful excuse for a human being, Karry," I told her, my fists clench. "I hope you're proud of what you've done." With that I stomped off, feeling a whole crazy junk load of emotions. Anger, hurt and...confusion. Why was she doing this? I just didn't understand why my sister, who said she'd do anything for me, now seemed set on hurting me completely.

I really didn't care about whoever Karry got for the new Keeper. All I cared about now, was ending this.

Mum, Dad, forgive me, but that girl could never be my sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Understand that Harry has no clue whats really going on. All he knows is that his only sister betrayed him. It's...kinda sad actually. He's almost got me feeling bad for him. He would if i weren't the author and didn't know what was going to happen.

Karry: You suck you know.

Itsuka: why?

Karry: You're making me look like a bitch

Ron: Well, you are

Hermione: Ronald!

Ron: Hey, she even admitted it!

Draco: But she's my sexy bitch.

Karry: Thank you Draco darling. But you make it sound like you're in charge.

Draco: Ooh, going to try and dominate me, Twitch?

Karry: What do you mean try, Ferret?

Itsuka: I didn't say the two of you could sex talk

Harry: Please don't ask them to

Ginny: Do it! Do it!

Ron and Harry: Ginny shut it.

Karry: You're going to make them hate me aren't you?

Itsuka: Well, you are gonna look like a bitch but hopefully you have some really loyal fans.

Draco: Wait...what are you gonna do?

Itsuka: -evil smile- you'll see

Karry and Ginny: You suck

Harry: I agree

Draco: Hey, where's Weasley and Hermione?

-Everyone shruggs-

Itsuka: Now get back in the story you freaks! the readers want more! -characters go back into the story-

Ron: What did we miss

Itsuka: Did I say the two of you could make out in a private place?

-Hermione and Ron both blush as they re-enter the story

Itsuka: See you next chapter!

Plz Review!


	83. 83 Ginny

You prolly aren't gonna hear from Karry for like ever. But please don't leave me! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: If it were mine, I'd be filthy stickin rich...and i'm not...so yeah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GINNY

I watched as Harry walked away. Usually, I would have thought Karry's display was brilliant. The way she handled the situation was remarkable, but something about it, something about _**her**_, wasn't right. What was really going on?

"You can come out now," Karry called. From one of the side doors came my brother, a broomstick in his hand.

"You owe me big time, Karry Lorelei!" Ron told the not Weasley red-head. I cocked a brow.

"You're our new Keeper?! No way Hermione allowed this!" I said to the two of them. Karry turned to me, finally showing some emotion. But behind her smug expression, there was something there. Was she holding back tears?

"She didn't. Because she doesn't know," Karry told the team. "Nor is the Head Girl going to find out. Ron is wearing a disguise that only we can see through. Anyone else will see him as Wallace Rivers." Karry turned to Ron. "Which will keep you out of trouble with Hermione and Harry."

"And what am I supposed to tell them when I'm suddenly leaving for no reason?" my brother asked my best friend. Karry smiled.

"You'll think of something."

"Karry," Azalia said, stepping foreward. "Look, I don't like Harry's behavior either, even though I don't know all whats going on. None of us do. But are you sure you know what you're doing."

Karry looked at all of us, before allowing her stare to linger on Ron's. "Just trust me, alright." She said to everyone. "Now, start warming up." Azalia looked like she wanted to say more, but did as Karry said. A loud crack filled the air, and Dobby appeared.

"Oh, they you are," Karry said to the house-elf. She turned to us. "I'll be right back." She walked off to the other end of the field and began to talk to Dobby. He seemed to be explaining something and Karry nodded as he spoke. She handed Dobby something and patted his head. I turned to my brother, arms folded.

"Don't ask, Gin," he told me before I could ask. "I don't know anything. Karry's up to something but what it is, I don't know."

I sighed. "I'm worried Ron. Really worried. Hermione and I have been talking to Draco and he's worried too. Karry won't talk to him. In fact, she's been practically avoiding him. Now if you _do_ know anything-"

"I don't, Ginny!" Ron insisted. "Honest, I don't. Karry is set on doing whatever she's doing alone. Or at least without us, that is."

"If only Harry could know how much he and his sister are alike," I stated in a defeated tone. I looked at Ron and he gave me a half-hearted smile. I turned back to Karry. Dobby was gone and she was now talking to...Collin Creevy?

"I really want to know what the hell she's up to," I said spitefully. I was her best friend, dammit! It felt like Harry all over again. I could help her. Or at least I could try. And the way she was acting was disturbing to say the least. I wanted my best friend back.

"We're just going to have to trust her, Ginny," Ron told me. I raised abrow at him.

"How can you trust her so easily?" I asked. He grinned.

"Because I also have a Potter for a best friend and I've learned, even when they don't let me in on something, I have to trust that they know what they are doing."

Just as I grinned slightly back, Karry came back over. I tried smiling at her, but it failed. Fortunately, she seemed to preoccupied to notice.

"Okay, I have a job for the two of you," she told us. "Ron, you'll have to be in disguise for this or people will get suspicious. I need you to see the game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw coming up because whoever wins will be in the finals. I have a good feeling we'll have no problem beating Hufflepuff, so I need to know what we're up against." She pointed to us. "You two need to see who we will be playing and what we really will be up against."

"Karry," I asked, this thought suddenly hitting me. "What about Draco? I mean, what if we go against Slytherin? Won't you two have a problem with that?"

She stared at me for a moment, blinking. She sighed and forced a smile. "Draco and I support each other in anything," she explained. "Besides, by that time, that will certainly be the least of our worries."

I stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Trust me." She said simply. "Now we got work to do."

Trust her? Trust her?! How could I trust her when I didn't understand a damn thing of what was going on? And what did she mean by that? What the fuck was going on?!

------------

In two weeks time, I still had no answer. Ron, in his disguise as fifth year, Wallace Rivers, went to the Quidditch game of Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw with me. It was before the game and Draco was talking with his team mates, obviously about strategy. I stared through my binoculars as everyone listened to Draco intently. But the look on Parkinson's face made me wonder.

"I don't understand why we're here at all," I complained. "Why would we need to size up the competition anyway?"

"I don't know what's going on either, Gin," 'Wallace' told me. "We just got to trust Karry."

"That's starting to seem easier said than done, 'Wally,'" I told my brother, supressing my snicker. He glared at me with what everyone else saw as unnatural grey eyes.

"You're best friends, Ginny," Ron said to me seriously. "You know as much as I do that no matter what Karry is up to, she knows what she's doing."

I nodded. "Yeah." I returned to looking at Draco. I saw a small little figure aprouching him. Dobby? What was he doing here? The little house-elf handed Draco something that looked like a cup of water. Draco smiled and actually said thank you. I smiled myself. It was nice to see him like this. Karry was good for him.

I watched as Dobby disappeared and Draco took a drink from the stone cup. That's when Pansy came over. Sauntered over more like. Evil little whore.

"What the fuck is that bitch up to?" I hissed. Ron or 'Wallace' took out his own binoculars and looked over there.

"Who knows," Ron replied. "Draco doesn't seem happy with her, though."

"When is anyone ever happy with Parkinson," I stated bitterly. "I swear, one of these days - THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING PEICE OF SHIT BITCH!"

Ron looked like he wanted to hide under a rock after my outburst. But I assure you, I now had every right to want to murder Pansy Parkinson gruesomely.

Because that little Slytherin slut just pulled Draco into a very one sided kiss.

"Come on!" I demanded, pulling 'Wallace' with me as we pushed through the crowd and onto the field. A flash of light blinded me, but I was do pissed to stop and see what was happening. We clammered down to the field and I pushed Parkinson back from Draco.

"You bitch!" I shouted. "I swear to God I will-"

"Miss Weasley, control yourself!" Madam Hooch yelled at me.

"I'll control myself once I rearrange Parkinson's already disgusting features!" I called back, my angry gaze still on Parkinson.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said in a voice that sounded higher than normal. "Pansy's beautiful!"

Pansy looked shocked but then got huge grin on her face. I turned to Draco. "What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You!"

"Ginny," Ron warned me.

"What is going on here?" said an annoyed voice from behind. I wheeled around to see Snape glowering at us.

"Parkinson fucking did something to Draco!" I yelled.

"Maybe it was Potter-girl who was doing something and Draco finally came to his senses," Parkinson said coolly.

"I swear, Parkinson!" I screamed taking a step forward. "I swear I'll-"

"Miss Weasley, if you do not calm yourself I will be forced to take action to have removed from the Quidditch field perminantly," Snape said to me. He had the cup Draco had drank from in his hand and examined it. He raised and eyebrow and turned to Madam Hooch. "I need to take Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr-" He turned to 'Wallace'.

"Rivers," 'Wallace' replied.

"Right. I'll need to take them to my office."

"What about the game?" asked Antigone Croft as she stepped forward to see what was happening.

Hooch looked at Snape then at Antigone. "Since the Captain is incapacitated it will have to be rescheduled."

Snape nodded curtly as he directed from Ron and I to lead Draco away from the field. As we finally entered Snape's office, Draco whined, "What's going on! I wanna go back to Pansy!"

"Erm, like hell you do, Draco Vladimir Snape!" I yelled at him. I turned to Snape. "So what's wrong with him. What did that no good-"

"You will control your language in my office, Miss Weasley," Snape told me coldly. "And I am not stupid, Mr. Weasley, remove you're pathetic disguise."

Ron's fake grey eyes widened as he removed the disguise so everyone saw his bright red hair, blue eyes (**a/n: Okay another mistake from me. Ignore whatever else I put**) and freckles. "So what is wrong with him, Professor?" he asked Snape.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Draco yelled. "Only that...Oh whoa..." he fell over into a nearby chair holding his head as my brother and i turned back to Snape.

"His drink was contaminated with a love potion known as Kiss Me, Kill Me," Snape explained. "It's most often used when someone just needs the person temporarily or to make a scene."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. "That filthy little," I looked at Snape, "bad word I can't say in front of Professor Snape."

Snape blink, but then cast his gaze to Draco. "It's wearing off now, but he will be very dizzy for a moment."

"Wha' da fuck 'appened?" Draco asked, not seeming coherent at all. His grey eyes even looked slightly glazed over.

I took a breath. This wasn't good. The school was going to go crazy with rumors and would definantly get to Karry. I sat in a seat by Draco.

"Let's just we have a problem," I told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itsuka: understatement

Draco: I hate you

Itsuka: I know

Ron: So what did happen?

Itsuka: You wanna answer that Karry?

Karry: -sigh- Trust me

Harry: That's getting repetative...and annoying

Itsuka: Get used to it you emo kid

Harry: I'm not an emo kid

Ginny: I thought Draco was the emo kid?

Draco: I am?

Itsuka: You both are now trust Karry and get over yourselves!

Draco and Harry: No!

Itsuka: Worth a shot.

Karry: Guess we're sticking with my plan then

-Everyone except Itsuka sighs-

Itsuka: I'm so evil

Plz Review.


	84. 84 Draco

Yes, I am skipping around. Because the drama will never stop.

**Disclaimer**: I own just Karry...and that's why she's so crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

"Kill me please," I begged Hermione and Ginny as we walked down the hall. Weasley was off somewhere with Potter, for what reason I had no idea. All I could think about was what I did and what happened. Love potion or not, I still did it. I felt like I was just waiting for the lightning to strike.

"Oh, Draco, stop that," Hermione said to me as everyone gave us odd looks. "Karry will understand once you explain.

"She's not going to let me explain, Hermione," I insisted. "Let's face it. I'm doomed."

"Draco, Karry loves you and she knows you love her now stop worrying," Hermione reassured. "It's all going to turn out fine. Right Ginny?"

I looked at Ginny myself along with Hermione. The look on the Weasley girl's face did not comfort me at all. I hung my head and stared at the floor of the corridor. Great. Just fucking great.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, the evidence...doesn't look good. None of this does. And Karry and Harry do have something in common. They're stubborn and won't listen to reason when they feel they have been betrayed."

"Not only that, Karry's been betrayed before," I told the two them, not looking at anyone. "I can't fucking believe this! How could I-"

"Draco, you did nothing wrong," Ginny said, finally saying something positive, "but with what it's going to look like-"

"There you are you Slytherin scum-bag," said a hard voice from behind us. I sighed. I knew that voice. But I was no coward as we turned around slowly.

"Karry, Draco can explain," Hermione tried to say. I didn't want her to say that. In fact, I wanted Hermione and Ginny to just leave. They shouldn't be involved in this.

"Ha! Can he really?" Karry said in a cold voice as she approuched. No emotion lingered in her eyes. They were cold. I swallowed hard. "Then why don't you explain these to me, _**Draco.**_" She threw a bunch of what look like cards in my face. As I caught one i saw them for what they were. Photos of Pansy and I kissing. Ginny exchanged looks with Hermione, as I looked at Karry. I didn't know what to say. Anything I did say, even though it was the truth, sounded stupid. So all i had was looking at her, hoping she would see the desperation in my eyes.

"Karry, Pansy gave him a love potion," Ginny insisted. "It wasn't his fault. Draco tell her," she shoved me lightly as my eyes just stared into Karry's hazel, begging her to see in me what she had.

"You sure are quiet, **_Snape Junior," _**Karry said icily, her arms folded. I felt so useless right now. So small and insignificant. I closed my eyes tightly, then opened them again. Her expression had not changed. So much for hoping this was a nightmare. "You cna stop looking at me like that." She turned on her heel and began to stomp off. No. No please.

"I love you," I called after her. She turned around to me, hands on her hips now. I saw a mere flash in her eyes of what looked like...pain, but then that cold hardness returned. Her once fiery eyes I adored...had become nothing but dead amber.

"Like Evan did?" she asked mockingly. Now that hurt. As she walked away this time I walked over and grabbed her wrist.

"Karry, please-"

"Don't touch me!" Karry yelled at me, wrenching herself free. "Don't you ever touch me again! It's over, Draco. We're done." She turned away from me and walked quickly away from us. I stood there stunned...and completely lost.

So this was what it felt like to be heart-broken.

"Draco-" Hermione tried to comfort me, but I would never be the same. Not without her. I was nothing without her.

"Too bad she saw reason too late," said the cold voice of the other Potter twin. I turned to Potter and glared. "Me her might actually be on good terms still."

"It's your fucking fault she's been this way anyway!" I shouted at him. He glared.

"My fault?! You're the one who seduced her into thinking that people like you could actually be trusted!" Potter shouted.

"And you're the one who pushed her away from everyone because you have to be a fucking ignorant lunitic!"

"I'm a lunitic, _**Snape**_? That's rich. Last time I check I didn't have the Dark Mark on me."

"Both of you, stop it!" Hermione yelled.

"Harry, this stupid," Weasley said.

"Draco, just-"

But we weren't stopping. In flash both of our wands were out and a huge crowd was around us.

"Because of _**you**_, I've had to deal with people still judging me!" I yelled at Potter. "Because of _**you**_, I'll never get a moments peace! And because of _**you**_, _**Saint Potter**_, I just lost the only girl I will ever love!"

"By the looks of those pictures you did that on your own."

"Just like you lost your girlfriend on your own?" See what happened to me without Karry? I wa sback to my low blows.

"_STUPEFY_!"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

Potter's wand went flying high into the air and land into someones hand among the crowd. It was Karry. She had come back. She held her brother's wand in one hand and pointed her own wand at her brother.

"Leave him alone," Karry said flatly.

"Give me back my wand, Karry," Potter demanded. Karry kept a blank expression as she tossed Potter back his wand. He caught and then suddenly pointed it at her. I pointed mine at him. "Stay out of this," he said to her.

"Leave him alone, Harry," Karry repeated. "Taking out your anger toward me on him is not going to help you."

"I really don't give a damn, Karry!" Potter shouted. "But that's how it's always going to be isn't it, eh? He betrays you and you still take his side over mine!"

A silence rang before Karry said, in a very different tone. "If you only knew the whole story, Harry Potter."

"I don't need to know the whole story, Karry Potter!" Potter laughed blankly. "You don't even deserve that name." He stared Karry down for a bit, but Karry was not budging. He finally lowered his wand and looked at me. "Be glad she was her, Snape."

I glared at him. Perhaps I had gone mad myself. Or perhaps the situation had caused me to crazy, but the next thing I said, was my real death sentence.

"I don't need you're Mudblood sister's help," I said flatly. Karry looked like she had tensed before turning back to me. She lowered her wand as Potter turned his heel and walked off. As soon as I realized what i said, I wanted to kill myself.

"Karry, I-"

"Save it," Karry told me as she stomped off. I watched ever step she took. My world ended.

"You do realize you just ruined everything, right?" my father's voice stated behind me. I turned to the other Snape for moment before brushing past everyone.

"Shut up," I said under my breath.

I punched a nearby wall and cursed myself for being such an idiot, for being so blind.

For being alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heh heh, you hate me don't you?

And yes, history had to repeat itself. It was necessary.

Do any of ya'll get it yet?

Plz Review!


	85. 85 Ginny

Back to Ginny

**Disclaimer**: I own just Karry...and that's why she's so crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GINNY

I stared as Draco walked away and Karry stomped off int he opposite direction. I turned to Hermione and she shook her head.

"Hermione, please tell me this isn't happening," I asked in a desperate voice.

Hermione sighed. as we continued walking down the hall. "I wish i could," she said in a small voice. I looked at her and noticed the tears going down her cheeks. She wiped them away and took a breath. "I can't believe this I'm saying this but...you know Draco didn't mean that."

"Of course I do," I replied. "But i do mean this. The next time i see Pansy Parkinson will be her last day!"

Speak of the devil, there she was, leaning against a wall, laughing her head off.

"You think it's funny, Parkinson?!" I shouted at her as Hermione made very little attempt to hold me back. Parkinson simply smirked and looked at me.

"In case you weren't watching, Weaslette, I think it's obvious that I just won." She laughed some more as she stomped off. I began to go into a rampage before Hermione stopped me.

"What on earth did she mean by that?" She asked. I sighed in frustration.

"I don't know but I-" I stopped and froze. She just won? Wait a minute.

Someone poses as me, then Pansy makes a move on Draco. She just won?!

Oh. My. God.

"Ginny, are you-"

"Hermione I gotta talk to Ron," I said to her, running off to find my brother. Hermione protested but i ignored her, running down the corridor. I found my brother with Harry and Neville. I grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"I just figured out who started all this," I told Ron as i dragged him away, ignoring his protest to be 'bloody let go.'

"Really?" He said. Once he stopped struggling I let him go and faced him properly. "Who?"

"We should have seen before. No one else would want to hurt Karry like that. No one but the person who did! Pansy bloody Parkinson!"

Ron stared. "You're right, we should have seen that coming," he said. I rolled my eyes as he added. "I wish that explained Karry's crazy behavior."

"We'll worry about that later but, Ron, we know who started this! We know who's fault it is! So perhaps whatever Karry's doing has to do with that!"

"Ginny, you know that it still doesn't add up," Ron explained.

"Of course it does! Parkinson knew she couldn't get Draco from Karry so easily so she...wait a minute."

"What?" Ron asked. "Finally figured out Karry's insanity?"

"No but," I looked back on the event at the Qudditch field, "Dobby wouldn't answer to Parkinson, would he?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "I really don't know. He's a free elf and can help who ever he wants but...he was helping Karry with something I remember."

"And then the photos," I said. "Collin Creevy." I gave him a serious look. "You don't think-"

"Ginny, that's ridiculous. Why would Karry sabatoge herself?"

"She didn't," someone said. It was Hermione. She had caught up to me and now had Tonks with her. I raised a brow and exchanged looks with my brother. Tonks had been the one who had spoken.

"What do you mean?"

"Come to the Great Hall. You'll understand everything," Tonks explained. We all exchanged looks. But sighed and followed her.

We arrived in the Great Hall momentarily. All seemed normal. Everyone sitting down eating dinner and chatting. Except Harry who looked bitter and Draco who looked depressed.

Where was Karry?

Suddenly an flew down from a window with a red envelopes. It was Archie, the owl Harry had given to Karry for Christmas. It let the envelope drop right in front of...Parkinson? Before the stunned Slytherin girl could open the dreaded letter, the Howler exploded at. But instead of loud yelling, was the calm, commanding, but still booming, voice of Karry Potter.

"_**A twist of fate has led me here,**_

_**To stoop to your level, Pansy my dear,**_

_**To become conniving, secretive, on the brink,**_

_**Almost Slytherin don't you think?**_

_**Just when you thought you had won,**_

_**You realized that it's just begun.**_

_**Every time you've been on top,**_

_**Was just another one of my onslaughts.**_

_**Harry, just once hear my plea,**_

_**All I wanted was for you to believe in me.**_

_**Because I please believe what i said was true,**_

_**I would truly do anything for you.**_

_**Draco darling, forgive me please,**_

_**I broke your heart beyond all ease.**_

_**I never meant to go this far, i must confess**_

_**But it was the only way to end this mess.**_

_**But amongst my hollow conquest,**_

_**This unecessary drama gave me a chance,**_

_**To incite a test into this tale,**_

_**And I was not surprised to see you all fail**_,"

What was Karry on about?

"_**Gryffindors are full of courage and might,**_

_**But Slytherins are just as brave in their own right,**_

_**Slytherins are cunning as everyone knows,**_

_**But Gryffindors are just as, as this here shows.**_

_**A rivalry has gone on far to long,**_

_**And in the least is stupid and wrong.**_

_**The only way to win to war outside,**_

_**Is to put our differences aside.**_

_**But to prove my point I took many risks.**_

_**Could all this have started with just that kiss?**_

_**Pansy Parkinson, my life is in ashes,**_

**_But it is _you_ who will deal with the masses_**."

The letter burst into flames as the whole room went silent. Harry and Draco were both on their feet, and Parkinson was in utter shock, her face pale.

"This was all because of you?" Draco asked her loudly. "You're the one who started all this?!"

"You have no proof!" Parkinson shouted defensively. The whole Great Hall was staring at her, event he teachers.

"I have a chunk of hair missing that proves it, you stupid whore!" I shouted, stomping my way over there.

"So...it was you?" Harry said, walking over there with me. He stared at Parkinson, his face sickly pale. "You made it...so I would...hate...my only sister?"

"Oh, please, Potter," Parkinson shouted at Harry. "Everyone knows you already had resent toward your damn, irritating sister!"

"So you did do this!" Draco bellowed, stepping toward Parkinson. "It's your fault that I lost everything!"

"It's your fault that me and my sister's relationship is ruined!"

"Boys, stop," Tonks told the two of them. "Look, most of it was because of Pansy but the rest was Karry's doing."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked his violet haired cousin. Tonks sighed.

"Karry was the one who put the potion in Draco's drink. And then there was still the matter of her taking the Quidditch Captain position," Tonks explained.

"Dora," Remus asked her, coming down from the faculty table, "do you know what's been happening with my goddaughter."

"She couldn't come to you, Remus," Tonks insisted, tears in her eyes now. I took a breath. "She couldn't come to anyone but she needed help. She wouldn't have been able to pull this off on her own."

Remus nodded. "Come on, all of you, we'll discuss this else where."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks will explain everything.

And you all are going to really hate me.

Plz Review!


	86. 86 Harry

And the plan is revealed

**Disclaimer**: If I own Harry Potter, I prolly would've killed him off...but i don't

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HARRY

"How could I do this?" I said to no one in particular. I had pushed away my own sister for something that had never been her fault. I had abandoned my only family, for no reason at all.

"Speak for yourself, Potter," Malfoy said - I couldn't very well call him Snape, now could I? "Your not the only one who did something stupid."

"All I have is my sister, _**Draco**_," I told him angrily. "You can always get another girlfriend."

Malfoy glared at me. "I'm in love with your sister, in case you haven't noticed, _**Harry**_. But, of course, you haven't noticed, have you?"

"Come of it, both or you!" Ron finally yelled. "The both of you have been acting like complete gits so shut up for once while we hear what's really been going on!"

I stared at my best mate, as did Malfoy. I had never heard Ron snap like that. Ginny and Hermione looked stunned as well.

"Alright," Remus said as we finally entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He turned to Tonks. "Now, what exactly has been going on, Dora?"

Tonks sighed. "When Karry realized who had really was Pansy who started all this, she came to me. But when I asked what she had told you, Harry, she wouldn't go into detail. Just said it was a lie Pansy said to get back at her." I hung my head and ran my fingers through my hair in shame as Tonks continued. "She got me to go to the Slytherin common room to find out who had written what was written on the wall. Turned out, that wasn't Pansy. It was Gregory Goyle."

"Goyle was in on it?!" Malfoy yelled in outrage.

"Just in that," Tonks replied. "After that, it seemed Pansy didn't need Goyle anymore because they hardly associated after that. But Karry needed to keep an eye out." She looked at Malfoy. "Didn't you notice how Dobby was always hanging around there?"

Malfoy hung his head and sighed. "I should've known."

"Anyways, while Karry was waiting on news about Pansy's next move, she knew she had to get started on her first." She turned ot me. "Her taking the Captain position from you was not to hurt you, Harry. It was to get your attention, and Pansy's. She knew that Pansy would see it as Karry still not knowing what was really going on. But she also hoped you'd understand what she was doing."

"Which he didn't," Ron stated from where he stood. I looked at Ron, then back at the ground. He was right, of course.

"Now once Dobby told Karry about Pansy's next move, which was what she did at the Quidditch match, she knew she needed to do something. She got Dobby to spike your drink with the Kiss Me Kill Me while Collin Creevy would take the pictures."

"But...why..." Malfoy asked. He sounded so...defeated.

"Because she had to make Pansy think she was winning," Tonks told him sadly. "Not only that, she had another plan at hand underneathe that one."

"Which was?" I asked, looking up.

Ron sighed in frustration. "Am I the only one who finally gets it? Because if I am, I'm severely disappointed."

"You're not, Ronald," Hermione said softly. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Then would you mind explaining?" Malfoy said dully, his hands buried in his pockets.

"She did all this not just to get back at Parkinson," Ron said sternly to the two of us. "She did this for the two of you! She wanted the two of you to swallow your God forsaken pride and team up, even reluctantly, to find out what was wrong with her! But you two didn't! You acted like complete idiots and total gits instead of watching out for the girl you both care for!" He pointed at me. "Your twin sister! Your only living family!" He did the same to Malfoy. "And you're girlfriend. Probably the only person to treat like you are actually someone decent, which was for a moment I was actually starting to believe until you called her that word!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Remus asked while the rest of us looked at Ron in shock. Malfoy hung his head again.

"I...I called Karry a..." Malfoy stopped. Was...was he actually going to cry? "I didn't mean to...but I still..."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Oh, Draco, you just made a very big mistake," he said sternly. "Because unless something happens to fix this, then you might have lost her forever." Remus looked at me. "And after your behavior as of late, Harry, the same goes for you."

I could have sworn Malfoy and I sighed at the same time. We looked at each other. Really looked at each other for the first time since the day we met. We knew what had to happen, and it didn't matter whether we wanted it to or not. Nothing mattered now except making things right with Karry. Nothing.

"Does anyone know where she is?" Malfoy asked. I sighed and pulled out the Marauder's Map from my pocket. I unfolded it slightly and pointed my wand to it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I said and the complete map of Hogwarts appeared. I saw Malfoy raise a brow at me. "What?"

"That explains a lot," he said blankly. I shrugged as I looked through, looking for a dot that read Karry Potter. She didn't seem to be anywhere in the castle, so i began to search the castle grounds part of the map. My eyes widened when I found where my sister was.

"Shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hogwarts, we have a problem

But your not in suspense anymore!

Plz Review!


	87. 87 Karry

WARNING: this chapter contains violence, torture and mild blood.

This is the part where you are all going to hate me

But on a good note, I broke 200 reviews! You guys rock! So, please don't leave me now!

Disclaimer: It's mine in my deepest dreams

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KARRY

I sat at the lake shore beside the tomb again. Many people would probably tell me that the things I did were completely in the right. That the things I did were completely justicified. Not to me. In my eyes, I had hurt the two people I cared about most beyond any repair. And for the millionth time that month, I was crying my eyes out.

I hadn't wanted to do this. I hadn't wanted to go this far. I hadn't wanted to do any of this shit, just to get them to see, or just to get back at Parkinson. Because by the looks of it, it hadn't been worth it at all. Tonks had asked me that if I didn't want to do this, than why was I?

"Because I don't know what else to do," I had told her.

Had it been worth it? Had hurting the two people I care about so much been worth it? It didn't seem like it.

"I tried," I told the tomb softly. "I want you to know that I tried. But...it didn't work. If you were here...maybe I wouldn't have had to do this." I sobbed as I drew my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I saw my reflection in the lake and glared at it, splashing it away. "Maybe I gave them too much credit. Maybe I should've known they'd never figure it out. Or maybe..." I sniffled, "maybe they don't care about me like I thought." The very thought of that broke my heart and I cried some more.

God, I hated feeling like this. I felt useless, hopeless...pathetic. Yes, that's the word. Completely and utterly pathetic. I gasped for breath as I kept my face buried in my knees in arms.

That's when a strange sound interrupted me from my sad, teary monologue. I raised my head and listen intently. Was that...singing.

It wasn't just any singing, it was someone singing my mother's lulluby. I stood up and and wiped my eyes, whirling around. No one was there. What the hell?

**_Darkness falls upon the home_**

**_Of parent who thrice defied_**

The wind blew through my hair as I took a step or two forward. I raised a brow. Where was that coming from? And who else could know that song?

"He-Hello?" I called. There was no answer. Only the sound of wind through trees and and an unformiliar voice singing my mother's lulluby. Unfortunately, the voice made it sound haunting instead of comforting. Like it was a very bad omen. I walked closer and closer toward where the singing could be coming from, finding myself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Now instinct was telling me to turn tale and run as far away as possible.

_**The two who survived the Dark Lord**_

But another side of me, the side of me that was curious beyond belief, wanted to figure this out.

So I took a deep breath as I entered the dark, eerie forest. I took a few more steps, navigating through some twisted trees. I pulled out my wand as kept looking around me for a reason to really run for my life. Nothing showed up...

Yet...

_**But the Girl feels lost in the shadow of**_

_**Her brother dawning fate**_

_**What she must do is trust her heart**_

_**Before it is too late**_

Yeah, that was definantly not commforting me. In fact, my heart was pounding in my chest as if it wanted to leave and get as far away from here as possible. I swallowed again. "Hello?!" I called out as the forest suddenly rang with dead silence. "Hello?! Who's there?"

"Was it your heart that led you here, Karry Potter?" said a cold female voice that had been twisted into some creepy baby tone. My blood froze as I clutched my wand.

"Because we seriously doubt," said a voice I hadn't heard before, "that it was your brain that led you here." I heard the female voice break into a high pitched cackle.

These owners of these two voices revealed themselves, one as Bellatrix Lestrange and the other as...Lucius Malfoy.

"Seems you've been corrupting my son, Miss Potter," Malfoy said, giving me a loathful look. I returned it.

"He's not you son," I spat, though I could feel myself shaking. "He was _**never**_ your son."

"I see Remus has taught you how to make small talk," said another familiar voice from beyond the trees. It took everything that was in me to keep from showing my fear as Fenrir Greyback appeared. I tried to keep my breathing regular, but I didn't have to be Hermione to know that I was in deep trouble.

"Well, well, I see you've found yourself in another sticky situation, Karry," said a high cold voice. I tried with all my emotional and physical strength to keep standing. I would not let Lord Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters break me. Unfortunately before I could throw spells like a crazy person and make a run for it, Voldemort flicked his wand at mine, and it went flying across the way onto the ground.

"Oh, Karry, let's not do something foolish, shall we?" Voldemort said to me. "I'm not here to get into another useless squabble with an irritating Potter. In fact, I'm here with an offer for you."

"You have _**nothing**_ I want," I said loudly, struggling to keep my voice even. Voldemort stared at me and nodded toward Lestrange.

"_Crucio_," she sang out in a happy tone. I felt like was being consumed in an unquenchable fire. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. When it finally stopped, my breathing was rapid, and I glared at Voldemort.

"Now, now, Karry," Voldemort said, stepping forward, "disrespect will get you now where. Now be a smart girl and keep your mouth shut."

"Go to hell-" Another surge of pain took over my whole body, causing me to fall to my knees. I screamed, wishing only for it to stop. When it did, I was practically dry heaving, looking up at Voldemort with all the loath I had in me.

"Your time at Hogwarts hasn't exactly been pleasent, now has it, Karry?" Voldemort explained as I struggled to get up. But I didn't seem to have the energy. "Your brother won't listen to a thing you say, your friends don't trust you. Even little Draco has betrayed you-"

"That wasn't his fault-AH!" I wish they would just stop doing that! I rather die than have this happening to me. But apparently, Voldemort wanted something from me.

"Don't be foolish like your parents, Karry," Voldemort told me, a cold, cruel smirk on his face. "You know as well as I do that your brother will never respect or understand you. Nor will Draco. And you also know, as well as I do, that you want them to see what I ma capable of."

I felt myself sit up against my will. I fought as much as I could, but it wasn't working. I kept the hateful look on my face consistent, despite the fact that my whole body was already aching.

"Join me, Karry Potter," Voldemort said in almost a whisper. "I can give you the chance to show those boys what they have really done, and to give them what they truly deserve. You can be as famous as your brother, but for being his downfall. I cna make it so the only name the world will fear more than your's, is mine."

I stared at him for along time, silent. Well, now I knew what his motive was now. He wanted me to go against Harry. He knew with a Potter, he could take down a Potter. He knew that with me, Harry would be led right into anything. He knew I could get Draco to come back under false hope and then no one would have to worry about the Houses working together. And soon after, no one would have to worry about Harry James Potter, the so-called Chosen One.

I felt my arm raise at it's own accord. My left arm. Voldemort gave me a cold look. He was still smirking. "I can give you the Mark now, if you like."

What Lord Voldemort _didn't_ know was that Karry Lorelei Potter was tired, aching, heart-broken, confused, and most of all...very, _**very**_, pissed. And when Karry Lorelei Potter was very, _**very**_ pissed, she tended to do very irrational and unlady like things.

Like spit in Lord Voldemort's face, for instance.

I dropped to the ground as Voldemort wiped his face, only glancing my way as I was being tortured again. I couldn't control my actions any longer, so now I could hear my screams echoing through the forest.

"So, you made the foolish choice, Miss Potter?" Voldemort said. I could tell he was pissed. But he had just asked me to do something that I would die before doing. And by the looks of it, I was headed that way.

"If I have to die, to show Harry I am loyal to him," I yelled, my voice raspy now, "and if I have to die to show Draco I will love him no matter what, and if I have to die," My voice rose, almost not sounding as weak and painful as I felt, "for my brother to be one step closer to ending this once and for all, so be it!"

Voldemort laughed a very icy laugh as he turned to Lestrange. "You know what to do," he said. He then turned to Greyback. "Don't forget to give her that 'decoration'." Greyback nodded. Whatever what was going on, Greyback and Lestrange looked way too happy.

"Whether you like or not, Miss Potter," Voldemort said, looking far to pleased, "you will have a mark on you. And you're brother will finally learn not to take things that don't belong to him." He walked off, directing Malfoy to follow him. Niether looked back.

Greyback took a hard hold on my arm and, had I not been being tortured, I would have panicked. He pulled out his wand, which I had never seen him use, and began using the Cutting Curse on my left arm. I screamed some more as blood flowed freely from my arm as Greyback traced a pattern with the curse.

"_Crucio_!" Lestrange shouted again and again, laughing as I screamed, not words, because I wouldn't dare give these monsters such satisfaction. My vision was blurring and all I was beginning to see was sparks and a lot of red. I really wanted someone to kill me, and thinking so made me feel like a coward. I really wanted my wand. If this was my last stand, I wanted Harry and Draco to know I went down fighting. I wanted Remus to be proud of me.

Remus. I knew that once he heard of what I did, he would be so disappointed in me. He'd never be able to believe I would stoop so low as to hurt the people I care about. To do something wrong to make it right. And Harry and Draco? As irrational as they have been, I had no doubt in my mind that they could never forgive me.

I began to hear a lot of shouting and yelling and a distant voice shouting, "_Avada Kedavra_." I feel to the damp ground shaking and another figure fell too. I closed my eyes.

If I died tonight, may I be redeemed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now don't you see why you all hate me.

Plz Review.


	88. 88 Harry

WARNING: Still some blood, fuzzy Draco, fuzzy, emotional Harry and a very depressed Remus. Oh, and someone gets killed, but you won't mourn it.

Disclaimer: If you're looking for J.K. Rowling, she's in England making a shit load more money that I ever could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HARRY

"Harry, are you sure that's what you saw?" Hermione called to me as Remus, Draco and I led the way to the Forbidden Forest. Before I could give her the answer, Remus answered for me.

"That map is never wrong, Hermione, " he said, not looking anywhere but straight ahead as we entered the forest. Draco stared outward as well, not seeming to see any other surrounding except what was in front of him. It's a funny thing when you realize you and your greatest rival feel the same.

"We're going to save her, Draco," I muttered to him out of the corner of my mouth. "I swear it." My grip tightened on my wand, vowing to harm anyone who got between my and my sister.

"If one hair on her head is out of place, I will kill whoever is responsible," he growl, glaring ahead. I took breath.

"Right there with you," I replied.

"Oh my God!" Tonks gasped suddenly. She looked on the verge of tears Remus had his wand pointed out, looking livid. Once I saw why, I pointed my own wand at them, as did Draco.

"Aww, came to save your new girlfriend, eh, Drakey?" Bellatrix Lestrange cooed at her nephew.

"You're so predictable, Lupin," Greyback said to Remus. "Always looking out for the poor and helpless."

"You will step away from my goddaughter, you bastard!" Remus shouted at the monsterous werewolf. As the rest of the group stared the Death Eaters down, I fell to my knees, feeling a series of emotions flow through my body.

"Oh, Remus," I heard Tonks sob, "there's blood every where."

Tonks said it best, and that was why the first emotion was fear. Even against the dark damp ground, a great deal of my sister's blood was visible.I knelt down next to my sisters still and bloody body, leaning over her. Her hair was mess and as I brush some of it from her face, I almost gasped. She was already so cold.

"Karry?" I whispered, hoping against hope that maybe she would answer. But she didn't. I swallowed hard. I would not let Death Eaters see me cry. Not now. Not ever.

"Oh, poor baby Potter's baby sister is dying," Lestrange taunted in that disgusting baby voice of hers. "How sad." I gripped my wand tighter and I could almost feel Draco's anger toward his filthy excuse for an aunt. "Crucio!" she said gleefully. My sister's body contorted and small sound escaped from her.

"Karry!" the next emotion was anger. And I wasn't the ony one feeling it.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" yelled someone from behind me. A flash of green hit Lestrange square in the chest. Her eyes bulged out as she looked at her killer in shock before she tumbled to the ground.

"Never thought you had it in you, Draco," Greyback said mockingly. Draco took a few steps forward as I gathered up my sister in my arms. She was so pale and so cold.

"Draco," Remus tried to warn, but Draco wasn't having it. He stood in front of everyone else, shaking with a fury i had never seen in him.

"Get the fuck away from here, or your next, you fucking son of a bitch!" Draco shouted. Greyback looked at Remus then to Draco, and then to me where I sat holding my sister. He gave us a smirk before turning his heel and walking away. Once he was out of sight, Draco replaced his wand ran over to kneel down beside me. Remus did the same, but took Karry from my arms and into his.

"Karry?" Remus asked desperately. "Karry, please answer me?" He looked to the rest of us, looking lost, not knowing at all what to do.

And that was my thrid emotion, hopelessness.

"We have to stop the bleeding," Ginny said, taking out her wand. She pointed it at Karry's bleeding arm and bandages appeared wrapping it up. But no sooner than she had done this, she exclaimed, "Shit!"

"What?" Draco asked in a worried tone. We both looked to see the problem. The wound was bleeding through.

"Fuck!" I said, running my finger through my hair. We've got to get her to the school. It's our only chance.

"Is she even...still," Ron attempted to ask. I knew he meant no harm, but i didn't want to hear that possibility. And niether did Draco.

"You suggest that again, Ronald Weasley-"

"Both of you, shut the hell up!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me, and i knew my outburst wasn't they only reason for their stares. Tears were falling down my face. I turned back to see Karry stir a bit.

"Karry?" Remus said hopefully. I leaned over and Draco was right at her side again as well. Her eyes opened just a bit and she turned to Draco and I.

"Karry?" I asked, wanting her to say something, anything. She looked so weak, though. So helpless. I never wanted to see her like this ever again.

"Don't," she said to Draco and I. We exchanged looks. Her voice sounded so broken. "Don't let...the darkness...consume you." She stared at us for a moment.

"What...what do you mean by that?" Draco asked, looking like he wanted to reach out and touch her so badly. But Karry didn't answer. As quickly as she had come to, her eyes closed and she fell limp.

"Karry? Karry?!" Remus shouted desperately, almost shaking her. Draco reached over and took hold of her right wrist.

"She's only unconscious, Professor," Draco told Remus as he stood. "And Harry's right. We need to get her to the school."

Remus nodded as he scooped up his goddaughter in his arms and we all headed for the school. Ginny looked back at us several times but stayed with Tonks. Ron had an arm around Hermione, who I could hear was crying, as they led the way. Draco and I lagged behind Remus.

"You do realize you've called me by my first name tiwce today, right?" I said to Draco. He looked at me with an almost impassive look I saw from Snape on several occasions. He sighed.

"It's over, Harry," he said. "We can't do this anymore and you know we can't. This should've stopped several months ago, but the past can't be changed. I know Karry, probably more than you do, and i know that the only way could have pissed off the Dark Lord like that was that she made a stand." He caught my gaze. "And she did it for us. I won't let it be in vain."

For the second time since I knew him, Draco held out his hand to, stopping his steady walking pace. i stopped too.

"I'm not asking for a truce, Harry. A truce isn't enough. I want to help you with whatever you are doing to take," he took a breath, "Voldemort down."

I stared at him. Saying I wa stunned would been an understatement. But I realized then what i should have realized long ago. Draco was very much in love with my twin sister.

"Are you asking...to be my friend?" I asked him. I wasn't suspicious just...shocked.

"If that is too much for you I will settle for being your ally," he replied, still fixing me witht hat gaze. "But I would prefer, and I know Karry would too, that we were friends."

I blinked for moment, not sur ewhat to say. I stared at the plae hand that was stretched out toward me and I smiled a bit. This time, I took his hand and shook it firmly.

"My only allies are my friends, Draco," I said with a small grin. He smiled a bit himself as we withdrew our hands.

"Glad to hear that, Harry," he replied quietly. We walked back up to the school, catching up to the others, remembering that the girl we each mutually cared for was fighting for her life.

So ended the rivalry between Potter and Snape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, that was cheesy.

Plz Review.


	89. 89 Draco

HARRY

I LIVE! So sorry about the LOOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG wait. The story was in a coma. But I'm back and hopefully will keep this up until its done. Thank you for being patient and loyal.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

And when we last left our characters….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

We were sitting outside the hospital wing, all of us who had brought Karry in, waiting for someone to tell us something…anything. Whether it was good or, God forbid, bad, I just wanted to know something.

Several of us had fallen into a short nap, including Ginny and Tonks. Weasley, on the other hand, was staying up in case Hermione needed more comforting, though Hermione had cried herself until all she was doing was staring out blankly as she leaned on Weasley's shoulder. Harry, Lupin and I, on the other hand, refused to sleep, always aware of when the hospital wing doors opened and shut, hoping someone would have something to say. At one point, a woman walked in there, looking like a St. Mungo's Healer. At first, I was wondering why they brought a Healer here instead of just taking Karry to St. Mungo's. But then I thought about the situation. If the press found out about this, they'll think Hogwarts isn't safe, even though Karry was not on Hogwarts grounds. It was not that fact that made me glad they were keeping this under wraps, however. I did not, under any circumstances, want to her people talk about Karry like she was some sort of spectical.

As we all sat in somber silence, I stared up at the ceiling, rubbing my left forearm. The scars from my rage were healing now, but were irritating. I caught a glimpse of Harry. He was staring down at the floor, not looking at anyone or anything. There was a focus in his eyes, as if he was thinking about his next move far before it needed to happen. Whatever he was planning, I would have to make sure to tell him to let me in on it. I wanted everyone involved with what happened to Karry punished.

That was when the thought of my so called aunt falling to the ground crossed my mind again. I sighed, wishing I had Karry here to reassure me. Dumbledore said I was not a killer, but I had killed someone, and, as much as I hated her, she had been family, my mother's sister. What did that make me now? How was I supposed to see myself now?

Lupin, however, was the only one not sitting. He was pacing the floor, struggling to keep his breath steady. I sighed again. I wanted so badly to just burst through the doors of the hospital wing, but anytime the thought crossed my mind I immediately dismissed it. Most likely if I did that I'd see something that I did not want to see. Instead, I just continued to stare at the ceiling, feeling so helpless, so hopeless so…dead….

Suddenly, the Healer I had seen an hour or so before some out from the doors, followed by McGonagall. All of us jumped to our feet, startling Tonks and Ginny from their naps. The Healer woman looked to Harry and Remus exclusively before anyone spoke.

"How is she?" Harry asked, almost demanding. McGonagall stepped forward.

"Mr. Potter," she said, "Remus, since you two are the only family Karry has, Healer Barker would like to speak to the two of you alone."

"These people are Karry's friends as well as mine," Harry stated. "They have every right to-"

"Mr. Potter, it would be best if she spoke to you and Professor Lupin alone."

"Harry, it's fine," Weasley said, being the only coherent one left. "Just let us know how it goes." They began to walk off, but Harry must of read my mind. I had no intention of leaving.

"Draco has to stay," Harry demanded. He caught McGonagall's shocked stare. She looked at me and waited for me to say something, but I did not. She looked back at Lupin.

"He cares about her just as much as Harry and I do," Lupin told McGonagall.

"Very well," Healer Barker finally spoke. She sighed, and looked at all three of us. "Now, I just want to warn all of you that this does not look good."

I felt the pit of my stomach drop. I glanced at Harry, who was shaking with his fist clenched.

"We have managed to get the bleeding to stop, but we can't give her a Blood Replenishing Potion because she's…not awake. We've found a way to get it into her system, but we're not sure if it was enough. Plus, we believe she may be in a coma."

"Well, there's gotta be a way to get her out of it," Harry demanded. "I mean, isn't there some magic spell or something that can-"

"Harry," Lupin interrupted, "Even in the wizarding world, a coma is a coma." He looked up at the Healer. "Is there any chance of her coming out of it?"

The Healer bit her lip before looking at each of us. "We…we don't know. We're doing everything we can but…she's lost a lot of blood and has suffered several Cruciatus Curses. She shouldn't even be alive but somehow she's breathing and has a heartbeat. However, she will not wake up at the moment. She's gone through tremendous trama and the rest of her body is proof of that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, almost choking. I could almost feel Harry's fury. The Healer turned to me, then to Harry.

"Her organs are failing, her heartbeat is present, but slow. Now, as I said before, we are doing everything we can but…" she sighed. "But I'm afraid there is little chance of her waking up…or even surviving through this."

"What?" Lupin said quietly. My eyes widened. That…that could not be true. I looked at McGonagall, who was now in tears.

"I feel it is best," the Healer told us, "that you prepare for the worst and say your good-byes."

"You're just giving up on her?!" Harry shouted. Healer Barker appeared very taken aback. Lupin had collapsed in a chair nearby and buried his face in his hands.

"Mr. Potter, she said they would do everything they could," McGonagall struggled to say.

"Then why tell us to say our good byes?! I'm not saying goodbye to her or to anyone else!"

"Mr. Potter-"

"That girl in there is Karry Lorelei Potter, my sister and all I have left of my family! She's a Potter, dammit! And Potter's do not die this easily!"

"She's human, Harry," Lupin finally said. "And like all humans Karry can…Karry can die." Lupin looked back at the floor. Why did I have to tell her. She could have been Karry Larson for the rest of her life. She may not have ever known about her real family, but…she would have been safe."

Harry glared at Lupin before turning to me. Behind his anger, there was a tiny glimmer of hope in his green eyes. "Please tell me you haven't given up on her."

I looked at the Healer and McGonagall, then at Lupin, who had is face in his hands again, then back at Harry. I was not about to give up on Karry either. I knew, better than anyone in this room besides Lupin, that she was a fighter. She would fight to come back to her brother and her godfather. And, maybe, if miracles really did exist, as Karry once had me to believe, that she'd even fight back to return to me.

Suddenly, my dad came into the room. Though he looked much paler than usual, he still had that usual dark, bitter composure. He turned to McGonagall.

"I am not sure what happened but one of the other Healers touch that bracelet on Miss Potter's wrist and, well, I'm not sure what's going on but it's nothing I've seen before." Dad looked at Harry and I. "And it involves the two of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maybe the crystal is something after all.

Plz review!


	90. 90 Remus

So now that we're back on track, let's get as much of this done before I have to go back to college. Yes, I'm in college now.

Okay, a Sustainment Dome is like wizard life support. I don't know if it really exist nor do I care.

Now this contains a song and a flashback so:

_Flashback_

_**Song**_

The song is Hello by Evanescence, which, of course, I don't own.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Crazy illusion stuff from a magic crystal

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

REMUS

"Severus we can't just drag them in there," Minerva told Severus. She turned to Healer Barker. "Is…is she stable?"

"Yes, she's in a Sustainment Dome to keep her breathing and heart rate steady, but I just hope these two," She indicated Harry and Draco, "don't get taken aback by all the people running around."

"They've seen worse," I told her sternly. Harry and Draco were not children. She nodded as she allowed us to file in. I could see the Sustainment Dome glowing behind the curtain they were keeping my goddaughter behind. I could only imagine what she looked like, just lying there, motionless. Karry was not a child either; it was her choice to seek her brother out. It was her choice to get everyone to see in Draco what she did. It was her choice to fight for what she believed in. But I had been the one to give her the choice, to show her that there was a choice. No one could convince me otherwise that this was entirely my fault.

_**Playground school bell rings…again**_

_**Rain clouds come to play…again**_

Healer Barker removed the curtains, showing my goddaughter behind the curtain, lying just like I had pictured her. My heart broke as I thought about never seeing that grin and fire of determination that reminded me of James, the sweet, caring smile and unrelenting passion for all things good and pure that reminded me of Lily. Although I was, indeed, so in love with Dora, Karry had always been my life. From the moment I found her alive amongst the rubble that night in Godric's Hollow, even though I asked Alan to adopt her, fearing my incapability, Karry was mine. She was always my sunshine in my darkest of times. I loved Karry as if she were my own daughter.

In fact, while we had been outside, waiting on news, I had been thinking about every summer she had spent with me since she was five. Once when she was eight, she accidentally called me daddy. She had started giggling and apologized and told me the look on my face was funny. She wrote me letters almost every day, even last year at Dubius, asking how I was. When she found out I was werewolf, a little before they moved to New Zealand to start her first year of school, she promised she would never ever tell Alan and Ruela. And even the summer Greyback attacked us, she was determined to defend me. Karry had always been remarkably talented.

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

_**Hello, I am your might**_

_**Giving you someone to talk to…**_

_**Hello**_

It wasn't until that year, when she, and Harry, turned thirteen that she started asking questions. Who am I? Where did I come from? Who were my parents? I only told her that I knew of them, but did not know them personally, but they were two of the bravest people to ever walk the face of this earth. Then the questions got harder to answer, especially once she started asking about Harry Potter. How did you know his parents? How is he in class? How is it we are both Seekers and good at it? Is it strange that we're both orphans? Is it odd that we both know you?

Then there was that day….

"_Remus, Harry Potter and I have the same birthday."_

_I simply looked up from my book as she stared at the calendar. Her fifteenth birthday had been just a few weeks ago and as she would return to Archibald in America in just a couple of weeks, Harry would be faced with his destiny ,and neither twin would know of their connection to each other.._

"_What's your point, Karry?" I had asked. She looked at me before sighing._

"_It's just, him and I, well, this may sound silly but we have a lot in common. I've noticed it over the years. We're both orphans, both really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, both always in trouble, and both have something that reminds us of our parents. He has a scar and I have a locket."_

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

_I sat my book down and gestured for her to sit beside me. She rolled her eyes, but came over and sat down. I took her hands and looked at her with a smile. _

"_Karry, there are more wizard orphans than any of us would like to think," I told her. "Voldemort killed a lot of people and many of them had been parents. And Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't really hard for those who truly set their mind to it. Plus loads of people have July thirty-first as their birthday. I really do not understand why you've been suddenly interested in Harry Potter. Karry, you are you, and you don't need to be anyone else."_

_She sighed but said nothing. I knew I hadn't comforted her at all, because she must have sensed I was not comfortable about something. She was right of course. Lying to her was not comforting at all._

"_And as for getting in trouble," I told her. "Harry gets in trouble because of someone else. It's your own fault you get in trouble."_

I had wanted to tell her so badly that her grin reminded me of her father.

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken**_

_**Hello, I am the lie**_

_**Living for you so you can hide**_

_**Don't cry**_

"Remus, are you seeing this," I heard Harry suddenly say. I came out of my head and looked up. A bright, piercing light came from the crystal on Karry's wrist and all about the room was a scene of Karry in a black dress, getting between Harry and Draco to keep them from fighting. In the background I saw Voldemort and his Deatheaters on one side and all of us on the other. Beside Harry and Draco were gravestones.

It was the dream Karry had told me about.

"What is this?" Severus asked, sounding seriously confused. I opened my mouth to speak as both Harry and Draco, in the dream sequence, fell down dead, and the image absorbed back into the crystal. Before I could answer, Draco spoke.

"I understand," he said, looking at Harry, and then to Karry's body. "That's why she asked me not to make her choose," he turned to Harry, "between you and me."

"She was afraid that was what the dream meant," I added. "But I told that I didn't think that's what it meant at all."

"Wait, so…that's why she…she's been so upset and crying in her sleep," Harry said aloud to himself. "But then she told me…she would do anything for me." Harry looked at Draco, realization hitting both of them.

"If she had to choose between us," Draco told Harry, though I was sure Harry already knew, "she would choose you, Harry."

"But why?" Harry asked, sounding outraged. "Why me?"

"Don't act thick, Harry, you know why." Draco stated, now not looking at anyone but Karry, whose breathing was barely noticeable at all. "You're her brother, and," Draco sighed, "you're the only one who can save us all."

Harry fell silent as he fell into a nearby empty bed. He shook his head as he muttered quietly. "What have I done?"

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

_**Hello, I'm still here**_

_**All that's left of yesterday….**_

"We can make it right, Harry," Draco said, still staring at Karry. He looked up at Healer Barker. "Can I touch her?" Healer Barker nodded. Draco inched through the Sustainment Dome and put his hand over hers. His eyes look watery now, but I supposed he would not cry in front of any of us. "We will make it right." He held Karry's hand tightly.

The two boys caught each other's gazes, seeming to understand everything about the other after all these years. It was the weirdest thing to see two rivals, the sons of two rivals, to suddenly want to work with each other and fight for one cause, instead of fighting each other for their own reasons. That was when it hit me. My goddaughter did this. She brought enemies together and erased drawn battle lines.

She did more than I had ever hoped for her to do, and though I was in probably my darkest hour, a part of me gleamed with pride for the girl that I loved as my own daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ta dah! I love Remus. I just had to do something for him because he is my FAVORITE character in the Harry Potter series.

Plz review!


	91. 91 Harry

Hello all

Okay, now this takes place several weeks later.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but Karry.

Here we go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

"Ugh!" I yelled, throwing my book across the room. "This is hopeless! We are never going to figure out who R.A.B is!"

Ron and Hermione looked up from their over sized books as I stood and kicked the table where we had the Horcruxes sitting. It had been weeks and Karry still showed no signs of awaking. We were no where near figuring out who R.A.B is; let alone how to destroy any of the Horcruxes. I was frustrated to the point of insanity, and I didn't think Draco felt any better. He did not talk much, and went to the hospital wing far more than I did. This meant both of our Quidditch teams were in peril. I had been asked to be Captain again and Ron was staying on as Keeper. Speaking of which, he had told me the truth about Wallace Rivers, which had not surprised me in the least. In a way, it made me – and Draco for that matter – jealous. I sighed. She could not come to us, so Ron was all she had.

"We've just got to try, Harry," Hermione reassured me, flipping another page in her own large book. I knew we had to try, but I really wish something would fall into our laps, like…like a miracle or something. Of course, miracles were hard to believe in when my sister was in a coma with no hope of waking, even surviving. However, Karry was a Potter, and she would fight to get back no matter what it would take.

How could I have told her that she wasn't worthy of being called a Potter? She was. In every sense of what our last name stood, Karry was a Potter. And I knew she would not give up, because Potters don't give up…and they sure as hell don't die easily.

I sighed as I reached for another book and began to read. I was feeling so worn out, however, due to keeping up with Quidditch practice, homework (barely), and staying up late into the night watching Karry's slow breathing. I began to nod of, struggling to keep my eyes focused on the book in my hands. It was no use. My head fell forward and I was fast asleep.

……………………….

"Hello," I heard a voice say. It sounded distant. "Harry James Potter. Wake up sleepy head." I suddenly felt someone shaking me which caused me to jump awake. Once I opened my eyes, though, I was not in the Room of Requirement. I was in a scene of complete white. It kind of looked like a train station of some sort. As I got my eyes to focus, I saw bright hazel eyes staring at me. I jumped, realizing I was lying on a bench instead of the chair I had fallen asleep in. The figure with hazel eyes laughed a cheerful giggle. I knew that giggle.

"About time bro," Karry said, grinning broadly. "I've been trying to get you here for weeks but it's hard to get messages outside this place and your one stubborn and stressed out bloke, you know."

"Karry?" I said, still a bit drowsy, but very shocked. "Karry! Karry, where are we? What's going on? When are you-"

"Rule number one; don't ask me when I'm going to wake up." Karry said as she got up. I noticed behind that there were people walking back and forth, completely dressed in white themselves. Karry however, was dressed in khaki pants and a light blue blouse, and I was still in the clothes I wore when I fell asleep.

"Karry, where are we?" I sat up and stared at her. She looked down the walkway toward where a train stopped, picked up some people, and then disappeared into the brightly lit tunnel. Karry sighed.

"Most people know it as the in between," Karry replied. I stood up myself and looked where she was looking. "It's where people, like me, wait and see if they are going to move on or not. If…if they're going to die or not." She pointed to the people getting on the train. "Those people have no chance of returning to the living. They're spirits. They are going to get on the train to the after life and either finally have peace or be punished. Depends on which tunnel." She sounded so sad and…and maybe scared. She looked at me again.

"If my clothes turn white like theirs," Karry said seriously, which was eerie in itself, "then I'm dead and have to move on."

"What?!" I shouted. I was expected some of the people to stop and stare, but none did. "Karry, that, that can't happen. You have to fight-"

"I am, Harry," Karry said to me. She took my hands in hers. "And I want you to know that I am. Dumbledore came to see me and said it wasn't time for me to go, so I couldn't give up."

My eyes widened. "You talked to Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, and he's…quite a character. But he did apologize for not being with us during the whole Pansy fiasco." She turned to me. "Harry, I'm so sorry about that. I just, I didn't know what else to do. I felt so helpless and I-"

"No, Karry, I should be sorry." I said, placing my hands on her shoulders. "I…I shouldn't have said or done any of those things. I just…I just didn't understand. I wouldn't understand. But now I do." I looked her dead in the eyes. "And I want you to know that Draco is helping us with the Horcruxes."

Karry beamed, her hazel eyes sparkling. "That's amazing Harry! I'm sure you'll find out what your next move will be now. Draco is brilliant!" She frowned and turned away. "And…he probably hates me. I don't blame him for calling me a Mudblood. And Remus! Oh, Remus must be so disappointed."

I stared at her. There was a chance she could die and all she cared about was what we all thought about her. I took my hands from her shoulders and folded my arms.

"Karry, no one cares about what you did. All we care about is when you wake up and we can stand and fight together," Karry looked up at me, her eyes full of shock and…what I was sure was, hope. She smiled.

"That's what Mum said when she came to see me."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "You…you saw our parents?!"

"Yeah, they came with Dumbledore. Sirius showed up, too. He wants you to know that his death was for you and was not your fault."

I blinked. "Really? How do he and our parents feel about you and Draco?"

Karry laughed again. "Oh Dad and Sirius were not pleased at all until I explained it. By the way, I saw Bellatrix Lestrange here earlier. I'm not sure which tunnel she went through, though. If he comes back, Sirius will want to know how she died." She looked at me. "You…didn't kill her, did you, Harry?"

I looked down. How would she feel if she knew that the man she loved, the man she believed not to be a killer, killed his aunt to save Karry's life? I looked at her. "No," I said slowly, "Draco did. He did it because she would have just kept torturing you. Then you would be dead." Her brows furrowed and she nodded. She did not seem to know what to think of what I had said. Then she shrugged.

"Well, now Dad and Sirius will have no choice but to like Draco, I guess," she stated, apparently trying to joke. I sighed.

"What did Mum think about it?" I asked.

"She said to do whatever made me the happiest." She smiled at me. "She's proud of me. They're proud of both of us. And they know you can save us all."

"Will, will they come back?" I asked. I wanted to see my parents. I wanted, no needed to talk to Dumbledore and Sirius. Karry gave me a look of empathy.

"No, not while you're here. You're not in between. I just brought you here so I could tell you what they said. I felt…you needed to hear." She looked up at me, pausing as if to take in the fact that I was here, as if it were miraculous. Before I knew what hit, Karry threw her arms around me. "Promise me you'll fight, Harry. The only thing keeping me fighting here, is knowing that you're fighting there. I won't give up if you, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny don't. That's why I said don't let the darkness consume you. It can consume anyone Harry, even you. It consumed me, and I was full of revenge, and selfish reasoning and look where it's lead me."

"You did that for Draco and me," pointed out. She pulled from the embrace and stomped her foot.

"No, I did that for me. I did that so Pansy would know better than to mess with me again, so you and Draco would see that you could work together, because seeing you hurt each other was hurting me. Maybe some part of it was for you, but I feel like all I did was do wrong to make it right, and I should have known that never works." She looked at me seriously. "Don't let the darkness consume you, Harry. Tell Draco and Remus the same. Vengeance is not our priority. It's saving us all from Voldemort's wrath. He knows you're after the Horcruxes Harry, so do be careful." She took my hands tightly in hers. "One other thing, did you see the image I sent through my crystal? Do you remember the song you heard?"

I thought about it for a moment, think of the song I heard when I saw the dream that had caused Karry to go through all this trouble. _**Twilight falls upon this land, as the seventh month dies… **_I nodded.

"That was our mother's lullaby to us, Harry," Karry explained. I blinked, shocked. "Remember it. I just…have a feeling it might come in handy."

The scene was starting to fade. I fell back on the bench and looked up at my sister. "Karry, what's happening?"

"You have to leave now, Harry. If you stay here any longer you'll end up like me."

"But maybe I can help you fight here, so you'll wake up faster!"

"No, Harry. I'm here for a reason and you're there for a reason. You have to go back. It's the rules."

"You've never cared about rules before!"

"When you get back, tell Draco," she smiled dreamily, looking like she might cry, "that his mother loves him and is more proud of him than he will ever know."

"Karry!" The scene became a blurry white blob and my sister a dark speck. "Karry! KARRY!"

"See you on the other side, bro."

……………………………

"Harry! Harry!" I was being shaken again, only this time when I jumped, I was faced with a pair of brown eyes, and a pair of blue eyes. I shook my head. Had it really been a dream? Or had I really been brought to the in between by my sister? I focused my eyes and saw Draco standing behind them with a book.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, thank goodness," Hermione said with a sigh of relief. "You had us so scared, Harry."

"Yeah, mate," Ron said, standing up straight. "We've been trying to wake you up for the past half hour and you wouldn't budge. We thought you might've been thrown into a coma, too."

"No," I said, rubbing my head. "No I'm fine." I looked at Draco. "Did you find something?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yes, actually I did." He opened the gargantuan book in his hands. "It sort of…came to me. This book has the original Black family tree. Now, look at this, right next to Sirius's name."

I took the book from Draco and look down the family tree. There were no burn marks on any page so you could clearly see Sirius's name, Andromeda's, Tonks's, and even Draco and his mother. Next to Sirius's name, I saw something that made my breathing hitch

Regulus Arcturus Black

"Draco," I said, getting up from my seat. "I now completely understand why my sister chose you because you're a bloody genius!"

"Well, yeah, I have my moments." He turned away as I talked about my sister. He must have been thinking about that day he insulted Karry.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked. She and Ron rushed to look over my shoulder. I was ecstatic. After all this time we finally had another lead! There was hope that we could, indeed, end this. I felt kind of depressed suddenly, because Karry wasn't here to see it.

"R.A.B! It's Sirius's brother, Regulus! See!" Hermione and Ron took the book from me and gasped. Hermione squealed with delight.

"Harry this is amazing!" Hermione said. "Now we know who had the locket. Now it's just a matter of figuring out where it is now."

Ron seemed to actually be thinking. "Remember that time at Grimauld place we found that locket that none of us could open. I bet you anything-"

"That was it!" I shouted. "It's at Grimauld place somewhere."

"Ron, that was brilliant!" Hermione blurted excitedly. She suddenly threw her arms around Ron and kissed him on the cheek, causing his ears to turn a bright pink. If I was not so distracted by the situation, I would have given them both an odd look. However, I could not care less right now. I couldn't believe this. We'd found it. We'd found it!

"Erm, earth to the giddy Gryffindors," Draco's voice interrupted our celebration. We all three turned to him to see his arms folded. "We have no way of getting to Grimauld place to get the locket, and that's if it's still there."

Hermione, Ron and I all felt ourselves crash back to reality. Hermione sighed. "Draco's right. We obviously can't Apparate to Grimauld place and the Floo Network is being more guarded than ever. There is no way we can get there unless we sneak out way passed Hogwarts grounds, and that's a good twenty miles outside Hogsmeade, to Apparate.

"Actually, there is a way," Draco said quietly. It almost took me aback because he almost sounded like Professor Snape. Kind of eerie. We looked at him with interest as he appeared to concentrate. Suddenly, in the corner of the room, a small white cabinet appeared, like the one we had seen Draco talking to a store keeper about last year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things are about to get interesting.

And as for my version of the train station in between after-life thing, I thought it worked better. It's prolly so VERY wrong but, oh well. People thought giving Harry Potter a twin sister was a bad idea but look at all my fans! I win! LOL

Plz review!


	92. 92 Draco

Now things are gonna get awesome

Now things are gonna get awesome

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but Karry.

Back to my fave serpent

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

All three of them looked at me with shock and curiosity. I sighed. This was going to be dangerous for all of us, but I didn't care. I would do anything to help Harry take Voldemort down; anything to show Karry that her stand meant something to me, and did something to an age old rivalry that was nothing short of ridiculous.

"Allow me to introduce," I said, gesturing to a white cabinet in the corner of the room, "The Vanishing Cabinet. This is how I was getting around and about last year." I would look at any of them, the only reason I agreed to that deal was because I wanted Lucius Malfoy to see me as his son. I wanted him to be proud of me, not knowing that I had a mother and my real father who were risking everything to keep me safe from harm.

"Draco," I heard Hermione say. She walked away from the other two and came up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You can't be serious. The other leads into that store in Knockturn Ally, right?" I nodded silently. "Well, we'll just have to find some other way."

"There is no other way, Hermione," I told her, turning to the others. "And yes, I know it's dangerous, but none of you have ever cared about danger. You have always taken it upon yourselves to figure what was going on. When I said I wanted to help. I meant it." I stared at all of them, standing up as straight as possible. Weasley raised a brow and Hermione looked frightened, yet surprised. Then there was Harry, who beamed at me with pride. That made me feel a bit better, but not enough to make me at all excited about the information I had found.

"I have an idea," Harry finally said. He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Accio, Invisibility Cloaks." Suddenly a window appeared and two Invisibility Cloaks came flying through it. The window disappeared again as the cloaks landed before us.

"Harry," Weasley mentioned slowly. "That…that other one is Karry's." I glared at him. He need quit talking as if Karry wasn't coming back. She was coming back…and most likely would not forgive for what I've done.

"She's not going to mind," Harry pointed out. I liked it much better when he talked about Karry. He was the only other one, besides me that knew that Karry would come back to us, and she'd be just as fiery, brilliant as ever. And as beautiful. And as stubborn. And, for mine and Harry's sakes, still as understanding.

I could help but doubt the last one. After what I said to her, after how stupid I acted. After…everything, there was no way I would be exonerated.

"Okay," Harry began to explain, knocking me out of my thoughts, "here's what's going to happen. Hermione and Ron will be under mine and Draco and I will be under Karry's. Well go in two at a time and keep them on until we get to Diagon Ally. Once there, then we should be able to Apparate to Grimauld place."

"You know it won't be that easy, Harry," Weasley told Harry. Always the pessimist, wasn't he? "I'm pretty sure that there are some wizards who can sense when someone is there, even if they're invisible. If we get caught we're dead, and Harry, you're no good to anyone dead."

"Then we'll just have to keep our wits about us," I said. "Beside," I looked at Weasley and Hermione, "If we do get caught and come across some Deatheaters, they're main target is going to be me and Harry. You two get the hell out."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione said in outrage.

"Who made you the boss of us?!" Weasley bellowed. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. I was about to retort in a way I would have when I was still Malfoy, but Harry spoke instead.

"Draco's right, Ron," he said to both Weasley and Hermione. "If things get bad, run like hell." Both of them stared at us with bulging eyes.

"I think I liked better when they didn't get along," Ron said. Hermione laughed as Harry and I exchanged looks. If Karry could see this scene, she'd be off her walker with happiness.

If only it had happened several months before. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so empty. A part of me was missing, and without it I felt nothing but resentment toward myself. It was like I was where I was before I met Karry. I allowed myself to become a selfish monster and bully, I allowed my mother to die, I was part of what caused Karry to become so distraught, therefore inadvertently throwing her into her comatose state. And then, I killed my aunt, my mother's sister. I became everything I thought I wanted, everything I didn't want, everything I wanted, and then everything I hated all in just a less than one year. I could never blame Karry for what had happened to me, put I could blame her for giving hope that I could be anything more than the Amazing Bouncing Ferret Deatheater Slytherin that I once was. Sometimes, I wished things would go back to that. Other times I was glad that Karry had shown me the light. But now, with out her, I was lost. I had no idea what path to take now or how to find my way without her here. I just had to hope that what I was doing now, made up for everything wrong I had done.

And, even if it was impossible, a part of me hoped that when Karry woke up, she would look at me as had before. Without any judgment and all the unconditional love in the world.

Harry and I decided to go first, donning Karry's Invisibility Cloak and climbing through the Vanishing Cabinet. I cracked the second door on the other side the tiniest bit possible to still get a good view. To our great luck, the store owner was out to lunch.

"Coast is clear," I told Harry. He nodded as he waved his wand behind us to Hermione and Weasley. I opened the Cabinet door slowly and we crawled out, followed by the other two. Though we couldn't really see them, I knew it was Weasley when I felt him step on my foot.

"Ouch, Weasley!" I hissed at him. I could have sworn I heard him growl at me.

"It's a bad habit of his," I heard Hermione say. I cracked a smile before Harry started walking. Come on, we don't have much time." We began walking toward the door, exiting out to the dark street. We were careful not to brush past anyone and to keep our voices low if we needed to talk.

"I have to tell you something," Harry muttered, barely moving his mouth. I stared at him curiously. "It's about when I was asleep. I don't know if it was a dream or not, but Karry was there and she brought me to some place called the in between."

My breathing hitched. "She…she's in the in between? But…that means-"

"So you don't think it was just a dream?" he asked me as we carefully maneuvered around a creepy old wizard in a large black cloak. I gave him a serious look.

"People don't just dream about the in between, Harry," I explained. "You're either there because…because your not alive nor dead or someone from there needed to tell you something." I looked at Harry, trying my best to control my breathing. I was anxious to know what was happening. "So…what did Karry tell you?"

Harry took a quiet breath before speaking. "Remember when she said 'Don't let the darkness consume you?'" I raised an eyebrow at him but I nodded. "Well, she said that's what happened to her. She was so consumed in trying to make things right, she was willing to anything to fix it, even betray and hurt us."

"But she did that for us," I stated defensively.

"That's what I told her, but she just warned me not to let happen to me and to tell you to fight back your own darkness. She wanted me to tell Remus the same." His brows furrowed. "She doesn't see it the way we see it now. She feels guilty and she's blaming herself for being in a coma."

I looked down at the ground. How could she blame herself? It was not her fault in the least. If it was anyone's fault, it was Voldemort's and that pack of mindless zombies he called his army. You could probably even blame Harry and me for it. But Karry was not to blame in any sense of the word. Suddenly, something else came to my mind.

"Does she know about…what I did to Bellatrix?" I asked. Once upon a time I adore my Aunt Bella. She spoiled me rotten, since her niece was nothing but a half-blood. However, during the time when I was being asked to kill Dumbledore, after the time I now knew my mother and real father had made the Unbreakable Vow, my mum didn't have me associate with my aunt much. She didn't have associate with anyone much, not even her. The only person I was ever stuck talking to was Severus Snape, who even as I was being stubborn and arrogant, wanted to help me. Then the turn of my life came. The night I was asked to kill my Severus, my real father. The night Lucius Malfoy murdered my mother in cold blood, and my aunt did nothing to stop or to retaliate. When my dad and I went on the run, and Tonks took us in, and I met Karry, it was then I realized what a family was. What being part of a real family and real friends meant. However, after everything my aunt had done to me, to Harry, to Neville Longbottom, and now to Karry, was I justified in killing her?

"She didn't say much about it," Harry answered. "But I did tell her what happened. All she said, though, was if our dad and Sirius were still alive they would have to like you now. However," he looked forward again, "she said she talked to your mum and she said that your mum is more proud of you than you'll know."

I felt the inside glow a little only to feel it die as I thought about Karry lying there in the hospital wing. I know what Harry said was supposed to make me feel better, but it didn't. I sighed as we finally got to the end of Knockturn Ally and entered bright Diagon Ally. We walked a few paces away from the entrance before removing the Invisibility Cloaks and waited for Hermione and Weasley. They showed up thankfully, soon after, ripping of the Invisibility Cloak. Hermione shook her hair from her face.

"You better thank goodness that I know how to do a Homing Charm," Hermione said, pointing her wand at Harry and me. "I swear the two of you walk like giraffes." I rubbed to back of my head and Harry grinned. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now where are we supposed to Apparate?" she asked. She folded her arms and stared at me. Why was she staring at me? Unlike her, I didn't know everything.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Weasley said, snapping his fingers. "We can Apparate from there. Fred and George would definitely cover for us."

"Erm, you're forgetting something, Weasley," I told the red-head. "Your family doesn't like me very much."

"Actually, that's where you're wrong," he replied, folding his arms and leading the way. "Ginny thinks you're the poster boy for Slytherin rehabilitation, my mum actually admitted that you've actually become a gentleman and even Bill believes you've changed and he hasn't even seen you since last year." He turned back around, his fist clenched. He was almost taller than me, and seemed to actually be trying to intimidate me. "However, I don't know what to think about you. One minute you're the biggest git in school, the next your actually trying to be civil with everyone and even claim to fall in love with Harry's twin sister, and then you're a git again, and now you and Harry are friends?! What are you, bipolar?!"

I glared at him. "Is that really relevant right now, Weasley? Besides, I don't owe you an explanation!"

"I'm Karry's friend, too and yes you do!"

I clenched my fists. "Maybe you owe me an explanation! During that whole fiasco she would always be around you, no one else! Why was that, Weasley?!"

"Both of you just stop it!" Hermione pleaded

"Seriously, we don't have time for-" Harry stated, sounding frustrated.

"What, were you actually afraid I was trying to move in on her? How mature of you. She was in love with you, you idiot! Why I will never know!"

"Don't talk about her in the past tense!" I shouted. I swear I wanted to blow him back to his crappy little shack. "She's not dead!"

"Maybe I have to talk about her that way to get you, and him," he pointed at Harry, "to understand that most of this is the both of your faults!" He looked at all three of us. "And who else was she supposed to go to? Hermione would just drag out some long useless advice, she felt like she had to walk on egg shells with Harry, and you, Mr. Draco Snape, probably would have had no clue how to handle it. You would have told her exactly what Hermione and Ginny told her after Harry hit her, which only Karry and I _knew_, not thought,_ knew_, Harry did not mean!" I was in shock now. What the fuck was he getting at? "She came to me because I know Harry better than anyone. I know when he needs a friend and when he needs his space!. I know when to approach him and when to leave him be! That's why she came to me. Because I was the only one who would understand." He turned his heel and began to lead the way again. Okay, Ronald Weasley just made me feel small and insignificant. What had Karry done to me?

"Karry was right," Weasley said as we started following him again. "We do need to grow up."

Hermione, Harry and I exchanged looks. None of us expected to see that out of Ron Weasley. Ever since Karry came to Hogwarts, we all were seeing sides of one another that we had no clue existed. Hermione was actually very social and sweet, Ginny was insanely loyal to her friends, Harry was extremely protective of those he cared about, and Weasley was…intelligent, and willing to stand up against anyone for his friends, even other friends, or the said friend's boyfriend.

Wait, ex-boyfriend….

How was I being portrayed now after everything? I didn't know anymore. I knew that the person I was with Karry I was who I wanted to be, but without her here, I was finding it hard to be that person. Maybe that's why Karry was in a coma. I had to learn on my own where I stood with the people around me, especially her brother and her friends. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I now realized that this couldn't be for Karry anymore, which was probably what she was trying to show me all along.

I had to change for the better…for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa, that was long. But satisfying.

I think this thing is going to be Draco and Harry chapters for a while unless I get struck with inspiration again sometime soon.

Plz review!


	93. 93 Random Combo Chapter

This chapter is a dubbed the random combo chapter b/c its the first combo chapter in forver. It's done for effect.

Just as a warning to all readers, I have recently got into Teen Titans, but i am determined to finish this before I start anything else. So if I get off track just...slap me or something.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

And when we last left our characters….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile, in the in between...**

KARRY

I was sitting back on the bench, watching the looking glass my parents had aquired. They, Sirius and Narcissa were able to visit me again. I was glad because the in between was horribly boring, and painfully lonely. Dumbledore, however, had not returned this time. I sighed as I watched helplessly as Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco entered Weasley's Wizard Weezes.

"So they opened their joke shop after all," Sirius said happily as he turned to my father. "you should have seen these two, Prongs. Just as good if not better."

I stared, watching as Fred and George were actually civil toward Draco, but felt far too emotionally over-loaded to smile. It was awkward meeting my real parents, it was awkward when my real mother, Lily Potter, pulled me into her arms and refused to let go. It was unnerving when my father, James Potter, ruppled my hair and kissed the top of my head affectionately when I told them about puttin gmice in Snape's desk. I felt like an outsider to these people. The only family i could remember always having was just Remus. And to have his best friends, one of them from whom I got my hazel eyes, say things like "chip off the old block", I suddenly felt like I wanted to disappear.

Another thing was I felt this was not fair. If anyone deserved to be sitting here is wa sHarry. He needed their counsel more than i ever would, so I felt completely unworthy that I was getting the opportunity. Of course, I didn't know what to say. Remus had always been my counsel, my right hand, my parent and my friend. Harry would be having a much better time here than now apperating to Grimauld Place from the Weasley Twin's store.

"Hey, the twins weren't rude to Draco," my mother stated. "They can't be too much like you and James."

"What did you do , Karry?" Sirius asked me. "Brainwash them?"

"If you're suggesting that they _should_ have been rude to my son-"

"Oh, both of you, shut up," I said in a quiet tone, almost like Remus used to say if Ruela and alan began to argue in front of me.

"I think you've spent too much time with Remus, Karry," my father said, showing the grin her had given Harry and I. "I swear you sounded just like him there."

"Remus practically raised me, of course I would sound like him a little," I replied. Narcissa's gray eyes, the eyes she had given Draco, the eyes that constantly haunted me, feel on me.

"Are you alright, Karry?" she asked. She was trying to be nice, I knew, but the words came out unsure and fumbled. Sirius growled

"Oh, pipe down, Narcissa," Sirius commanded. Narcissa rose to her feet, her silver hair flowing down her back.

"Do not take that tone with me, Sirus!"

As they argued, my father took the empty spot Narcissa had left. I rolled my eyes. Even in the after-life, somethings couldn't be changed.

"Is something wrong, Karry," James asked. I looked up, catching hazel eyes tha tmatche dmy own. I felt Lily touch my arm.

"You'r edamn right somethings wrong," I said bitterly. "i should be there helping them. Helping Harry. Or at lwas he should be able to talk to you." I rose to my feet now only looking straight ahead watching more people in white board the train. I crossed my arms. "It's not fair."

"Things don't happen because they are far, Karry," Lily said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "They happen because they were meant to happen. Because that's how they need to happen."

"You're mother's right, Karry," James added. "if things were fair, we could have been there for you and Harry. The two of you would have never been separated."

"But you did that to save us," I said slowly, turning ot face them. "Besides, if the two of you had been around who knows what would have become of Draco and me." I bit my lip. "I'm not even sure what will become of us now."

"Well, I'm still not sure how I feel about you and Snape's son-"

"Just because you and that mutt," Narcissa came stomping up to my father furiously, "couldn't see good in Severus, doesn't mean you're daughter can't see good in Draco!"

"Now, Narcissa I didn't say-"

"It doesn't matter if you said it or not, James Potter," Narcissa scolded. "Draco is not a bad person."

"You're son has the Drak Mark on him, Narcissa!" sirius shouted. "And what good is there to see in_ Snivelous_ anyway?!"

"Do NOT call Severus that!" Narcissa yelled. Sirius and Narcissa got into another shouting match with my James trying to calm them down. Lily began rubbing her temple as my eye twitched.

"Oh, shut up, all of you!" I screamed, stomping my foot again. they all stared at me. "This is exactly me problem! If I can't stop you all from arguing here in the in between, how the hell am I supposed to change things in the land of the living!"

Suddenly a blast was heard from the Looking Glass. We all rushed over there immediately.

"What the hell was that?!" Sirius barked. Lily had a hand over her chest as we all gathered to look at the scene. I gasped...

Harry had done Disasteria Maxima...

"Lily," James pointed out. "Isn't that-"

"I can't believe it! He can do it, too!" I gasped.

"'Too'," Lily stated. "You mean, you bothy can do that spell?"

"Yeah,' I replied casually. "I found out I could do it when I was thirteen. I was staying at Remus's place when Greyback showed up."

"That bloody wanker!" Sirius yelled. Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," Lily said, funning her hand through her long red hair.

"What do you me?"

"You see, Karry, when your mother was pregnant with you and Harry," James explained, "Voldemort attacked us. that spell came from her want suddenly and it got us out of that situation quick." He looked to Lily. "I was brilliant." I noticed my mother blush. I could only blink, but was motivated to ask a question i had been dying to know the answer of.

"Who do I get being a nature Legilimens from?" I asked. James grinned.

"You get it from your Grandmother Lorelei," he answered, looking at me with pride. "That's my mother's name. You couldn't get anything by that old girl. She knew your mum was perfect for me." Lily smiled.

I nodded and watch as harry finished ranting about having to destroy the entire black. Draco came to his side.

"He'll pay for this, Draco," Harry told the tall blond boy. "he will pay for what he did to Karry."

Draco nodded. "Right, behind you, Harry."

My heart stopped. Had I really just seen that? Heard that?

Out of no where a sudden jolt through my body. I yelped, causing my moved-on yet protectiv eparent to be concerned.

"Karry, are you alright?" James asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "i just felt this jolt. It was...weird." It happened again, this time making me yelp louder. "What's happening?!"

They all stared for a long time. I was scared now. Was I...dying? No way! I refused to dy like this. Not in a coma from some psycho Dark wizard and his band of lackies! No fucking way!

Narcissa approuched me and reached to touch my shoulder. However, instead, her hand went right through me. my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"You're waking up, Karry."

...

Back in the living world...

GINNY

My arms were folded as I stared out the window, sighing. Neville, Luna and I had come to visit Karry for about the eighteenth time that week. We had tried to find others, but they were no where to be found. Probably off on a mission, I supposed.

"They're gonna be alright, Ginny," Neville said. I turned to him and Luna. "you know they will." "No I don't know that," I replied. "iIm worried . You think they would have told or something."

"Why didn't you just go with them?" Luna asked. I was silent for a moment. they hadn't offered for me to come. they had been hounding me for weeks about whether or not I wanted to help, and I always told them no, because I felt it was my duty to keep watch on Karry's condition. I guess they finally got tired of asking.

"Harry and I are not on the best terms at the moment," I replied, sitting back at my seat beside Karry. "I don't care if he and Draco can get along now, I cannot forgive him for how he treated my best friend." I stared sown at Karry's lifeless body. Sometimes I could almost blame Harry for this, but that wouldn't have been right. We were all to blame in some way.

"Did Mal...I mean, Draco Snape..actually kill Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville asked. I stared for a moment. Nevilee wasn't looking at anyone, just at the floor.

"Yes," I said quietly. "And he's not giving himself the credit he deserves."

Luna turned to Neville and pat a hand on his shoulder. His face looked focused, on what, I did not know. I looked up at Luna for a moment before turning to me.

"Remind me to thank him," he said blankly. I merely nodded as i looked back at Karry, causing myself to do a double-take.

Did...did I just see her lashes flicker?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You all know whats coming!

I'm sorry if things are seeming rushed, i just really want to finish this so you all can have your satisfaction of doom! heh heh!

Plz review!


	94. 94 Harry

I have been working on this since junior year of high school. the end isn't to long from now.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Another Horcrux hunt

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

We arrived at Grimauld place unscathed and unnoticed thanks to Fred and George. I was amazed they had helped, considering we had Draco with us. I guess my sister had changed things after all.

Well, not completely. Other Slytherins and Gryffindors were probably feuding as we spoke, and Karry, being comatose, couldn't do anything about it. I sighed. What id she had been to late?

the four of us immediately split up and began to search the house like crazy. We went through drawes, closets, cabinets, anything we could find. We finally gathered again in the living room shaking our head.

"Dammit," I muttered. I began to think. where would it be...

"Draco, you probably know loads about this place," I said. "do you think you know where Regulus's room is?"

Draco scratched his head. "Mum never told me much about the family once the plan to...kill Dumbledore went into action." He sighed. "I think I once heard...heard Bellatrix say something about it. I think it was upstairs."

"I already went upstairs," Ron explained. "There was a door I couldn't get opened."

"That's gotta be it," I said. we all clammoured upstairs and down the hall, coming to the door ron had been talking about. I reached for the knob and attempted to turn it. Nothing. the door wouldn't budge.

"Well what do we do now?" Hemrione asked. Ron shrugged as I stayed focused on the door.

"We have got to find a way in," I said, search the door for any sign of something that could help us.

"Well we can't hang around here all day," ron pointed out. "The people up at the school are going to start wondering where we are."

"Well thats their problem," I said blankly.

"Harry, what if something happens and no one can reach you?" Hermione added.

"There are plenty of other people at that school. They can handle it. this, Hermione, is far more important."

Hermione sighed, knowing that she was defeated. thats when Draco stepped toward the door and turned the knob. It opened easily.

"Bloody hell!" ron blurted.

"Draco, how did you do that?" Hermione inquiried.

"I had the sam thing on my bedroom door as a kid," Draco replied, allowing me to enter the room first. "My mum had put there. Only those who are blood related can enter as they please. Of course now I know why Lucius couldn't ever get in unless i opened to door."

I went though the top drawer of the bed table first. there it was plain as day. Salazar Slytherin's locket. the one I had seen Merope Gaunt, Voldemort's wore.

"I cant believe this," I said. "It's right here."

"Draco's face changed dramatically. He drew his wand and began to hastily search around.

"Are you okay, Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Shut up and get your wands out," he demanded.

"You can't talk to us like that!" Ron retorted. Draco whirled around and pointed his the locket my hand. "I know these people better than you lot do. This is too easy. Harry, put that damn thing somewhere it won't be seen. " he winced, suddenly grabbing his left forearm.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"What? What's happening?" I asked. Suddenly my scar went balistic. It felt like my head was going to split in two.

"Well, well, here we are again," said voldemort as he entered the room. Draco took several steps back but continued to stand in the front. "And, Draco, how sweet it is to see you. FGreyback tokd me about your aunt. I find fascinating that you couldn't kill a decrepit old man, but killing our aunt was not a problem."

"Don't listen to him, Draco," I sad, getting back to my feet. I stared at Voldemort. Behind him stood Barty Crouch Jr. and Lucius Malfoy.

"I cannot believe you would do this, Draco," Lucius said. Draco was getting pissed, I could tell. "First you get mixed up with his sister and now you're a traitor. You are no son of mine."

"I was never your son," Draco hissed. All of us had our wands out now, ready to fight our way out.

"Now, now, you two, settle down," Voldemort said silkily. Draco and I stood in from of Ron and Hermione, both of us knowing all to well that this was not their fight.

"Speaking of Karry," Voldemort said. Draco and I both began to seeth, which only made my scar burn worse, "how is she doing? She can't be to well after that little gift I gave her, considering she's not here." Draco held his wand out. No one was going to talk about karry like that. voldemort turned to Crouch Jr. "Did I tell you about that, Barty?"

"No, but I believe Greyback did," Crouch replied. "Heard it was really gruesome and she lost a lot of blood. Didn't think the girl was that fiesty, though." I felt something odd about my wand, which remain at my side. It felt...warm, like something was being stored in it. I looked down at it momentarily. The tip of my wand was pure white.

"Harry what's-" Hermione asked quietly. I made a gesture for to make sure that when the time came, that she, Ron and Draco were on the ground.

"Careful, Barty, Draco has killed before," voldemort said coldly. Draco took a step forward, but Ron grabbed the back of his shirt collar roughly and drew him back. My clenched my wand putting the locket that dweeled in my pocket, before I gave a short, alomst unnoticable nod. In a matter of seconds, Hermione jerked both. Draco and Ron to the floor as i shouted. "_DISASTERIA MAXIMA_!"

Unlike Karry's blast, mine actually managed to knock voldemort off his feet. the spell desmated the entire house and even went as far as to get some of the neighboring houses. when if was over, voldemort, Malfoy and Crouch appeared to be unconcious and buried under debris.

"Harry, what the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, brushing himself off and staring at me.

"It was the spell Karry used to save us on Christmas Evem" I replied. "I didn't think I could do it, too."

"Erm, boys, we have an audience," Hermione pointed to onlooker with thier destroyed houses and some passers-by. Great we just happened to screw things up in the middle of the day.

"Hello, Muggles of London," Draco waved nevously. Hemrione rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"They don't know we call them that, Draco."

We managed to get away without anyone trying to talk to us or before the bad guys woke up. We found a secluded alley to talk about the next step.

"We can Apperate to a spot a couple miles outside the non-Apparition zone. But that means probably having to sneak into the grounds.

"No problem," I replied. "Do you know where it is though?"

"Yes, but sinc eyou three don't we have still have the Invisibility Cloaks, right?" Draco and I both nodded. "Good, because we're going to have to go through Hogsmeade."

We all three latched onto Hermione and felt us pull away from the alley into a large open field. We immediately allowed Hermione to lead the way, and it was a good couple of hours before were at the gate to Hogsmeade. It was, of course, locked.

"_Alohamora_," Ron attempted. the lock did not budge.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" Draco asked him.

"At least I tried something," Ron retorted. "What have you done?!"

"Helped you find another Horcrux, that what I did," Draco replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, can you save it for later?" I asked We were all interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. We turned to see that Hermione was on the other side of the gate.

"How did you get over there?" Draco asked.

"Honestly, boys, that's the problem with most wizards," she said, "you think every answer leads to magic. It pays to be Muggle-born."

I grinned as I climbed over the gate, following after Hermione, the two pure-blood wizards exchanged looks but eventually climbed over the gate as wel. We immediately put the Invisibility Cloaks on as we walked through HogsmeadeNo sooner than we had gotten half-way through, Draco and I ran into invisible Ron and Hermione.

"What the-" I said. But then I heard Ginny's voice. "IS that ginny?"

"Yah, we still have our coins from D.A." Ron whispered, which was akward becaus ei couldn't see him. We kept walking as ron asked, "What's up, Gin?"

"Where the hell are you?!" ginny's voice asked. She sounded excited...or frantic.

"Gin, calm down, we're in Hogsmeade. We'll be right outside Hogwarts in a little bit." Ron told his sister. I was concerned. What was going on?

"Look, Neville and Luna are with me. We'll meet you at the bridge."

"Gin, what happened?"

"I'll tell you when we get there," Ginny replied. Once we were out of eyesight we threw the Cloaks off and bagan to make our way toward the bridge on the other side of another field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I bet your just dying of anticapation. Too bad, I had the next one typed but then my computer went stupid. So you'll have too wait a bit longer

Plz review!


	95. 95 Ginny

I know ya'll r prolly tired of Lily's lullaby, but this the last time you will ever hear it. And if you'v ebeen wondering, it goes to the tune of the music you hear at the begin of every Harry Potter movie.

I'm such a nerd

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but Karry.

Yay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

I took off running as soon as saw those hazel eyes open. Luna and Neville were already having trouble keeping up, but weren't going to ask me to slow down. This was an emergency. Probably the greatest news since Remus announced his engagement to Tonks.

We were just about half-way down the hall when someone stopped us abruptly in our tracks. It was Snape.

"Miss Weasley, where is the fire?" Snape asked us. I set my jaw. Oh come on, i did not have time for this!

"Emergency, Professor," Neville answered. We tried to get by, but Snape did not like our answer.

"What kind of emergency?" he asked, seeming to suspect me of mischief. I rolled my eyes, becoming extremely impatiant.

"Karry's awake," Luna said calmly. Snape's face changed dramatically.

"Is she now?" he said as he brushed past us heading for the hospital wing. Finally! I took off down the corridor again, but once we turned the corner, there was Tonks.

"Whoa, whoa, Gin! What's the hurry?!" she asked, folding her arms. I growled. This was ridiculous!

"Karry's awake," I nearly snapped. Tonks literally jumped back.

"Holy hell!" she said, dashing down the oppiste way and up the nearby stairs. I could imagine her bursting into Remus's classroom, which at the moment was full of second years, Remus dismissing his class and both of them stampeding to the hospital wing. Just as the three of began to take off again, Azalia approuched us...with non-other than Blaise Zabini.

"What did you just tell Tonks?" Azalia said, looking freaked out and excited at the same time.

"Has Potter had another episode or something?" Zabini asked, folding his arms. Azalia hit him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"Be nice, Blaise."

"No, 'Potter' is fine," I told them through gritted teeth. "But 'Potter-girl' has just woken up from her coma, so keep up!" I took off again, the others running behind me.

"Where are we going?" Zabini asked. I ignored him. I didn't have the patience to chit chat. We passed by Hagrid's hut just as Hagrid was coming outside.

"What are all yeh in a hurry fer?" he called after us.

"No time to talk, Hagrid," Neville answered for all of us. We were almost to the bridge now and I could see the other four waiting for us.

"There you are," Ron said to me as those of us who had been running stopped to catch our breaths. Oh they owed me big time for this. I swear I was going to faint! "Now what's up, Gin."

We all exchanged looks as the reality finally hit me. Everything would have to be okay now. It just had to be. With Karry here things could be normal again...or not normal. All that mattered was that she was awake now.

"Karry's awake," I said blissfully. God it felt good to say that. Hermione gasped happily, but the boys just stared wide-eyed.

"What?" Draco aske din disbelief. Oh my fucking gosh, seriously!

"Did you lot not hear her the first time?!" Zabini asked in aggitation. "Potter-girl is awake!"

Harry and Draco exchanged looks and took off at what might have been to speed of light. Ron went right after them.

"Boys!" Hermione scolded as she ran off as well.

"Hey wait for us!" I demanded. We were the ones who had been running!

We turned to corner to the hospital wing sharply and headed for the door. Almost there...

Suddenly, Healer Barker barged out the door, stopping all of us in our tracks.

"No, no, no!" Barker yelled at us. I frowned. What was her problem? McGonagall appeared at her side and looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco sternly.

"Why weren't the four of you in two of your classes today?" McGonagall asked.

"Is that really relevent right now?!" Draco shouted. Harry nudged him to calm down as he spoke.

"We heard Karry was awake," Harry said. McGonagall looked at Barker, who looked extremely annoyed.

"Well, she is awake," Remus said as he came out of the hospital wing. "But...I don't think it would be a good idea for you to see her."

A huge outburst erupted from all of us. Even Zabini thought it was outrageous and I never thought I would see Luna so upset. McGonagall stamp her foot.

"Silence!" she demanded. Remus came over to her calmly.

"I'll take from here, Minerva," he said. What the hell was going on! After Barker and McGonagall filed back into the room, Remus turned to us. "The wound on Karry's arm has left and scar. It's in the shape of the Dark Mark. We suddenly broke out into whispers and murmurs. "It's not the real thing, I assure you but, when she saw it...snapped. She started crying a screaming..." He looked to ground, looking absolutely torn. His eyes were even a bit watery. Remus cleared his throat. "That's why we don't think you should see her, because-"

"Because its my fault she's like this?!" Harry shouted. Always impulsive. "I don't care what any of you say, I'm going to see my sister!" He pushed past Remus and bursted into the hospital wing. We all followed, but what saw made us think twice about it.

Karry was on her bad, awake yes, but she was curled up into a tiny ball, clinging to her left arm as if it were going to fall off. My heart sank. Harry took a slow step forward.

"I've tried to get through to her, Harry," Remus said. "She won't...won't come out of it."

Harry ignored him as he took another step forward as Karry looked up. She suddenly looked terrified and began to make a disturbing whimpering. When Harry stepped forward once more, she screamed.

"She's...scared of you," Hermione pointed out sadly. Karry continued to scream.

"Now look what you've done!" Barker screeched. We looked to see Karry's left arm oozing blood. Snape walked over and punctured her arm with a syringe of something bright purple as Madam Pomfrey cleaned up the blood. Harry looked pale and frozen, which was how I felt.

"What the fuck was that?!" Draco demanded.

"Mr. Snape, watch your language," McGonagall scolded. Azalia came up to Harry and tugged on his shirt. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Maybe we should leave," Azalia suggested, and I kind of agreed. I didn't want to leave but if there was nothing we could do to help Karry, we should leave her to get her rest.

"None of you know what it's like to be a twin," Harry said. "You're two halves of one whole. I know Karry is still there, and I'm tired of feeling incomplete. As he stepped forward this time, something shocking happened.

Harry began to sing...

"Twilight falls upon this land as the seventh month dies. Children born in the night behold the two who lived."

Wait, Harry could actually sing?! Like, decently?! It was weird, it was mesmorizing...and Karry was looking at him. He continued to sing the song most of us had never heard, though Snape and Remus seemed to know what it was. I was confused because Karry seemed to know it too.

"And then you hear them, hear them, hear them," Karry was looking less like afrightened twelve year old child now, but kept her left arm close. However, she did allow Harry to sit next to her. Harry kept singing and reached for Karry's left arm, as if to tell her 'it's okay."

"The Boy's destiny is quickly found as life slowly as life slowly unfurls. Protection bound but soon he knows these walls will have to stand down." Harry stopped singing and spoke to Karry in a soft tone, now holding her left arm. There it was, her scar the represented the most ominous symbol in our world. "Everything's okay, Karry," he said. "You don't have to be scared." Karry frowned and looked at her scar, and then into Harry's green eyes. I was apprehensive. what if she staye dlike this forever? "It doesn't matter, Karry," Harry told her, putting his hand over the mark. I could never remember him being so gentle. "You're my sister, and I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. You are more worthy of being a Potter than i will ever be." Karry stared, before putting her hand over Harry's. He looked up, hope in his eyes, as I gasped.

"But the girl...feels lost," Karry began to sing now. It was quiet and broken at first, "in the sha-dow of," then slowly became booming. Her angelic voice bounced off every wall. I was the prettiest voice i had ever heard. "Her brother's dawning fate. What she must do is trust her heart before it is too late." She had tears in her eyes now I noticed...before she finally spoke. "Was...was I too late, Harry?"

Harry smiled sweetly as he put both his hands on Karry's shoulders. "No, you were right on time." Karry looked shocked, but elated somehow, before falling into her twin brother's arms and sobbing. A new hope spread through the room, and it especially touched. Everything would be okay now.

It had to be...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ta-dah. Now you can like me again

Plz review!


	96. 96 Harry

**IMPORTANT!** Okay, from this moment on, you must ignore just about everything in Deathly Hallows. Yah, before you had to ignore that Harry did not have a sister in the real story, but now you must ignore...just about everything else. Because even though I have read the book, the plot for this was invented long before HBP came out, and DH is not allowed to changed the ideas i think should stay. Yah, you hear me, Deathly Hallows! I'm in charge here! LOL.

Btw, i havent had power so I haven't been able to update. My apologies

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Yay! Karry's back!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HARRY

I could feel the broad grin on my face as i cradled my sister in my arms. Even though she was crying right now, everything would be alright. I brushed her hair from her face as she looked back up at me. Karry smiled as she began to wipe tears away from her hazel eyes. I was so estatic to see those eyes again.

"Okay, everyone," Healer Barker began to demand. "Out. All of you, out."

"Besides, Mr. Potter, I need to see you in my office," McGonagall stated. I gave a short nod before turing back to my sister. Then I remembered.

"But Draco hasn't been able to talk to her yet," I pointed out.

Karry looked down at the floor, narrowing her eyes. "i don't want to talk to him," she said quietly. I stared at her. She could not possibly have meant that.

"But, Karry," I tried to say, but Karry cut me off.

"I - do not - want to - talk - to - him," she said insistantly. Draco's shoulders slumped as he exited the room. Why wouldn't Karry want to talk to Draco? It just wasn't making sense.

"Mr. Potter this is of the utmost importance," McGonagall said from the doorway as all my other friends and Zabini filed out. Remus came over and sat at Karry's other side. He was beaming.

"She'll be fine, Harry," Remus reassured me as her kissed the top of her head. karry nodded."

"It's alright, Harry," Karry added. "I won't be going any where."

I nodded uncertainly, but I trust Barker, Madame Pomfrey and everyone else to do their job to make sure Karry was better. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze before following MdGonagall down teh corridor and to the Headmater's stairwell. Once we were in her office, Dumbledore's portrait greeted us.

"Nice to see you well, Harry," he easily said with a smile. I easily returned it. McGonagall turned to me.

"As I'm sure you are aware, I am not the one who wishes to speak with you." McGonagall gave the portrait of Hogwarts'sprevious - and best - Headmaster a brief nod before exiting the room.

"So how's everything coming along?" Dumbledore asked . I grinned as I pulled the locket out from my pocket.

"All we need now is to figure out how to destroy them," I said happily. "And to find Nagini's location. of course."

"Well done," Dumbledore said proudly. His face then bacame wuite serious. "And how is Karry? And if you are wondering yes i heard what happened."

I put the locket back in my pocket as I stared at the ground. "She's fine now," I explained. "I-I haven't been a very good brother lately."

"From what i have heard no you haven't," Dumbledore said sternly. i sighed. Now I felt worse. "But Karry has already proven herself to be very much like give you another chance."

"Well, actually, it's Draco I'm worried about," I told Dumbledore's portrait. "She's...really sore at him. Like furious."

"Well, that is something that must be settled between them," Dumbledore stated. I rolled my eyes. If the _real_ Dumbledore had been here he would have been much more help.

"Now there is something you need to understand, Harry. I probably should have told you this when we all first discovered that your sister was alive."

"You should have told me I had a sister period," I replied bitterly. Dumbledore sighed.

"I know that, Harry," he said, "but we all kept the both of you in the dark for a reason. It was to keep the two of you safe. But we knew, Remus most of all, that the two of you needed each other."

"I could have gone my whole life not knowing who my sister was!" I yelled, fuming. "And because of that we barely have a relationship! We don't have anything!"

"And I'm deeply sorry, Harry," Dumbledore told me calmly. "If things had been as I had wanted them to be, your parents would still be alive, you would have known your twin sister your whole life and there would not be the problems between you that there are now. However," he looked at me seriously, "do you really think had things been so that things would be the same? That she would have convinced everyone that Draco was a good person? That Draco would have discovered that Severus Snape is his real father? That Gryffindors and Slytherins could act civil with each other?"

I stared and then sighed. He was right. No way without Karry's veiws, the one's she had learned from practically being raised by Remus, would I have allowed Draco to help us. He and I would not even be on first name terms. We would still be enemies.

"Remember this, Harry," Dumbledore told me cryptically. "A prophecy is all in the interpretation."

...

A day or so later, Ron, Hermione, Draco and I sat in the Room of Requirement, looking through more books to figure out how to destroy the Horcruxes we had. Karry was doing better, and had been talking wildly about being released the next day. I, of course, made sure she was constantly updated about the task at hand. However, she was still refusing to see Draco.

"This is starting to seem pointless," Ron stated placing his book down and rising. I sighed as I caught Draco rolling his eyes. Ron walked over and stood in front of the Horcruxes wa had. The bird that was once Luna's hair barette pecked and clawed at the walls at the jar. The Hufflepuff cup stood proudly in the middle and the locket laid curled in the right. He picked it up as Hermione looked up from her book at me.

"Harry are you alright?" she asked. "You haven't seemed like your mind is entirely here since you came back from McGonagall's office."

I took a breath as I began to stare at the cieling. "It just what Dumbledore told me."

"About a prophecy being a matter of of interpretation?" she asked. "Harry I don't think he was saying that the prophecy is just wrong."

"Yeah, Harry," Draco pointed out it was one of the rare moments her would speak lately. "Who else is gonna defeat Voldemort?"

"Am I theonly one who still won't say his name?" I heard Ron asked.

"Ginny still doesn't," Draco pointed out. "Neither do Neville and Luna."

Hermione and I stared at Draco. "You're on first name terms with Neville now?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied blankly. "He...he kinda thank me, i guess, for...what happened to Bellatrix."

"Draco, you need to stop blaming yourself for that," Hermione told him, placing her large book down after marking her page. "What you did...you did to save Karry's life. She wouldn't have stopped, Draco. If you hadn't-"

"I know, Hermione!" Draco said, getting up from his seat. "if I hadn't killed Bellatrix, Karry woud be dead! I know! But...it's not that simple." He looked back at us. "She was still my aunt, you know? And it makes me feel so heartless and...selfish, that Karry would choose her family over me, but I could never choose anyone over her."

"What about Tonks," I asked standing up. "Don't you think it would be just as difficult to choose between Tonks and Karry as it probably is for her to think about choosing between the two of us."

Draco stared at the ground. "Yeah, I suppose. But something tells me I'd make the same decision." He looked at me. "I'd do anything for her, Harry. And I've tried to do everything in my power to make it up for my wrongs, yet...I'm nothing to her."

I sighed as I approuched my newest ally and friend. I put my hand on Draco's shoulder. "Look, Draco, Karry's been through a lot. And, yeah, I'm pretty there are some trust issues when it somes to all of us." I paused ans he looked me. "You're not a bad person, Draco, and I'm more than happy that I see that now because you've been a huge help."

"Harry's right," Hermione stated. "We would have never figured so much out without you here. And I can see now, your not just doing this for Karry anymore."

Draco smiled a bit, but still looked hopeless. I would have tried to comfort him more, but ron began screaming hysterically.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron shouted. the other three of us ran over to him to see what happened. What we saw was completely bizarre. A large green snake was attacking a black badger. We were in such shock we weren't sure what to do, though I did notice that the locket and the cup were gone. Suddenly the badger just dissolved into ashes, and snake stared at us.

"Ron, what did you do?!" I asked frantically. Ron looked panicked.

"I didn't do anything!" Ron yelled, pointing at the pile of ash and the green looming over it. The snake stared at us as it curled itself up. "I just put the locket the cup and then they...just...that!"

"I thought you said you didn't do anything?" Draco asked.

"Oh, shove it, Snape Jr.!"

"Okay, okay, boys, calm down," Hermione said as she examined the scene. She had her "Hermione thinking face" on, so we all remained silent as we waited. She looked at the bejeweled bird, which looked like it was clawing the get out of the jar and get to the snake. Hermione slowly approuched the snake, which leered, wanting the strike. Hermione screamed as the snake lashed out, falling to the ground and attempting to escape. Luckily, Draco, tackled the reptiel and held it securely.

"_Let me go_!" the snake commanded. I rolled my eyes.

"_Not on your life_," I replied in Parseltongue.

Hermione walked over to the jar and as she opened the top, Draco quickly shoved the snake inside. The bird attacked the snake mercilessly before eating it.

"Of course," Hermione snapped her fingers. "It's how the Founders ended up going their separate ways!"

I rose a brow. "What?"

"Come on, you two don't know the story?" Draco asked. Now _they _were working together? this world was twisted indeed. "Oh my goodness! Salazar Slytherin got into a huge arguement with Helga Hufflepuff so then she left."

"Exactly," Hermione chimed in. "So Rowena Ravenclaw got furious she told Salazar to leave and never come back."

"Honestly it's all in Hogwarts: A History," Draco added. Ron and I exchanged looks. We were suddenly extremely frightened by the fact that Hermione and Draco were chattering about the same thing.

"See! He's a bloke and he reads!" Hermione pointed out. She suddenly embraced Draco roughly. "Draco you are my new best friend!"

"Well, I..." I almost laughed at how uncomfortable Draco looked. Ron looked positively livid.

"Okay, enough of that," Ron said, pulling Hermione away from Draco. That time I did laugh. Even Draco let out a small chuckle. Who wouldn't laugh at this scene? Ron looked so furious and Hermione had her hands on her hips indignantly.

"So what now?" I asked. Both Hermione and Draco put on their thinking faces. Okay, now this was really scaring me.

"Well, when Gryffindor found about what Ravenclaw did, he was really angry. I mean, before Gryffindor and Slytherin were like best mates, but Ravenclaw...kinda had feelings for Gryffindor."

"That's right!" Hermione exclaimed. "He got so angry he told Ravenclaw to leave Hogwarts."

"Betrayed her," Draco stated.

"Stabbed her in the back," Hermione added. They both suddenly looked at wach other and snapped their fingers.

"Godric Gryffindor's sword!"

Ron grimaced. "I am officially scared," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"So how are we supposed to get Gryffindor's sword?" I asked. "It's not like McGonagall will just hand it over."

"Well, she didn't," Ron said. I stared. Didn't? He walked over to a cabinet I had been keeping the Pensieve Dumbledore had given me. I hadn't looked in it in forever, though. Ron opened it and pulled out the sword I used to kill the basilisk in my seceond year.

"How did you-"

"Ginny and Karry managed to pull it off when...you were still sore at them. They figured we may need it eventually so they set up aplan the get it amnd replace it with a fake."

"How the hell did they do that?" Draco asked raising a brow. I grinned.

"Because Ginny is related to Fred and George," I explained proudly as I took the sword from Ron, "and Karry is James Potter's daughter indeed." I turned to Hermione. "Okay, Hermione, let the bird out."

Hermione looked anxious but did as I asked. Just as she opened the jar the bird flew out and began to attack all of us like mad. When it finally got in my range a swung the sword, missing it several times unfortuantely. That was when I saw the worse case senario: an open window.

I dashed over the the exit and block the bird path. It sqwaked and pecked at me, leaving a few cuts on my hands and arms. I finally held the sword up high and swung with everything in me. The blade hit the bird dead on, causing it to shatter into millions of tiny sapphires. We all stared for a moment as I fell to my knees.

"Well, that makes one more to go," Ron said, reading my mind. I couldn't believe it. Only one more.

"Don't think that will be easy," I said. "Voldemort is not about to leave Nagini unattended."

"He never does," Draco replied. "He's obsessed with that snake. It's like his girlfriend."

"Creepy," Hemrione said. "Well, things should be easier by tomorrow. We'll have Karry back and with both you and Karry knowing Disasteria Maxima, we definitely stand a chance. I read all about that enchantment and it seems to be-"

"Wait," My eyes widened, my stomach dropped, "say that again."

"What?" Hermione asked skeptically. "I read all about it?"

"No, before that."

"Karry will be back tomorrow?"

"After that!"

"Both of you know Disasteria Maxima?"

"Both of us," I repeated. "Both of us! Oh my God, I know what Dumbledore meant!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plz review!


	97. 97 Karry

Okay this chapter and the next chapter r both song chappies. And they have something special to them. The song here, "Never Too Late," is supposed to be Draco's point of view, as the next song in the next chapter, which will be Draco, will be Karry's. Just in case you don't get why i used these songs.

Song: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Guess who's back...back again...Karry's back...tell a friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

"And Miss Potter, do not try to be a hero and make sure you actually take the serum when designated," Snape said, handing me a vial of Anxiety Relief Serum. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, Professor," I said with a smile.

"Don't get an attitude with me, Miss Potter," Snape said. "Honestly as much as you look like your mother you can sound so much like your father."

"So I am constantly being told," I said as a brushed some dust off my pants. I must have been gone for some time. I wondered what damage had been caused in my absence.

"That was not meant to be a compliment," Snape said handing me another vial, this one full of a dark purple liquid, and several syringes. I shuddered. Needles. "This is your Blood Clotting Serum for when the scar does act up. Perhaps maybe you will actually learn to control your anxiety and stress after a while but, of course, I forget who I'm talking to." I gave him a shy smile which he only returned by narrowing his eyes. "If I hear of you in here again because you fail the administer this in time for whatever reason, I will hunt you down, Miss Potter. And I worked for the Dark Lord. I know things that would make you cringe."

I took the vial from him and place in my bag with the other vial and the syringes. "Professor, you can't intimidate me so quit trying."

He stared for a moment before rolling his dark eyes. "Speaking of arrogant teenagers," he eyed me and I merely folded my arms and smirked. "Why haven't you spoken to Draco since you've woken up?"

My arms fell to my sides and I stared at Snape. I cleared my throat.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," I replied. Snape glared.

"It is my business. Draco is my son," Sanpe replied. I bit my lip. I guess I kept forgetting that little detail.

"Look, Professor, too much has happened between us. Too many bridges burned. Too much betrayal." I looked at the floor. "It can never be the same."

Snape was silent for a moment as he rummaged through his things. He looked up at me again, looking very stern and insistent. "I highly encourage you to talk to him."

"Why?" I snapped. "You despise my brother so I know you hate me. Why would you suddenly want me with your son?"

"It is not a matter of what I want, Miss Potter," Snape said loudly. I glared. "It is what Draco wants, and I never saw him truly happy until he was with you."

I stared at him. It was weird to see him like this. He was so..._emotional_. I turned away and stared at a wall. "Well, it doesn't matter what anyone else wants because I will not get back with Draco."

"Then you are dooming history to repeat itself."

"I'm not sure what that means, but all that Draco did, including calling me that word, proves that his change wasn't for him. That is wasn't real!"

"If that were true, it would have been proven long before." I glared at the so-called Potions Master. Why the hell was he doing this? As far as I knew, he had nothing to gain from taling to me about Draco. Unless he was doing this _for_ Draco.

"And as for hating you, Miss Potter, I will admit your brother is a constant nuisance and you happen to be my worst enemy reincarnated into a female version, however," he stared at me as went to the doors of the hospital wing, "I once believed that perhaps you had enough of your mother in you to change things." His cold dark eyes narrowed. "But apparently i was wrong. I glared lethally. Who the fuck did he think he was?! He opened one of the doors wide enough for me to exit out. "Welcome back, Miss Potter," he said bitterly.

I rolled my eyes. Nothing was going to ruin this day as I strutted out into the corridor. A smirk appeared across my face as I heard whispered drone down the hall.

_I'm back!_

"Karry!" Azalia squealed, waving to me. She was standing with Blaise Zabini and Crabbe. Hmm, Crabbe? What had I missed? Blaise even gave me a brief nod as if to say "Welcome back, Potter-girl."

_**This world will never be**_

_**What I expected**_

_**And if I don't belong**_

_**Who would have guessed it**_

Suddenly I was tackled full force from behind by another red-head, causing me to stumble a bit. I saw from what little vision I had of the figure that it was Ginny.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!" Ginny squealed, clinging to me.

"Ginny," I choked, "I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," she released me and gave me a grin. I saw Hermione right beside her, who suddenly hugged me as well.

"It's great to have you back," she said sincerely. "We...we were so scared that-"

"Oh, come one, I'm a Potter, aren't I? Potters don't die easily." The two of them stared at me for a moment. "What?"

"That's what Harry said," Ginny told me. Wow, twins do think alike! As I turned and began to walk, chatting with Ginny about what all had happened since I had been gone, I saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan taunting someone. It was Pansy Parkison.

_**I will not leave alone**_

_**Everything that I own**_

_**Too make you feel like it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

"Hold on a sec," I told the other two girls. I walked over and folded my arms as I cleared my throat. Dean and Seamus looked up at me and beamed.

"Karry, when did you-" Seamus said happily. I cut him off.

"Back off," I said. They both looked utterly shocked, as did Parkinson.

"But she-"

"I don't care, Dean," I said flatly. "Leave her alone."

_**Even if I say**_

_**It'll be alright**_

_**Still I hear you say**_

_**You want to end your life**_

_**Now and again we try**_

_**To just stay alive**_

The boys exchanged looks, shrugged and walked away. That's when i turned to Parkinson. "Don't get any funny ideas, Parkinson. I did that for them, not you." I continued to walk forward, feeling Hermione and Ginny joining me. As we turned the corner I saw another familiar red-head.

"Ron!" I shouted across the corridor. He looked down the hall at me. I doubted his smile could be any bigger.

_**Maybe we'll turn it around**_

_**'Cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

"Miss me?" I asked as I approached him.

"You have no idea," he replied, returning the hug I gave him. He suddenly was looking behind me. "Come on we gotta hide you."

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising a brow. I wasn't answered however. Instead Ron, Hermione and Ginny all clamoured in front of me. What the hell?

"Hey," I heard my brother's voice say. I beamed. "Erm, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Ron said smoothly.

"We think you may have lost something though," Ginny added. I rolled my eyes. Come guys, let me talk to my brother!

"Okay, and that would be?" Harry asked. The three of them dispersed, revealing me to Harry and Harry to me.

_**No one will ever see**_

_**This side reflected**_

_**And if there's something wrong**_

_**Who would have guessed it**_.

"Missing something, Potter?" I asked my brother with a broad grin on my face. His whole face lit up.

"Brat," he said playfully.

"Git," I replied. We practically leapt into each others arm and held each other like we would never let go again. When we pulled apart, I cleared me throat.

"Look, I owe you all an apology," I said quietly, taking deep breaths. "I went behind you're backs and I worried you. Especially you, Ron. I should have never got you involved."

"Karry, don't worry about it," Ron said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it wasn't you're fault," Ginny stated.

"If anyone should be sorry, it's me," Harry told us. He hung his head in shame. He seemed to blame himself so much.

_**And I have left alone**_

_**Everything that I own**_

_**To make you feel like**_

_**It's not too late**_

_**It's never to late**_

I took Harry's hand in mine and gave him a small smile. "You already have, Harry, and I already forgive you." He turned to me and attempted to return my smile. I sighed and we began walking to Charms class, Harry updating me on all that happened. I still heard the whispers drone down the hall. Being a Potter has it's perks I guess, but this must be the negative side of it. Harry told me that they had managed to destroy the three Horcruxes we had had. That made me feel a little better. that meant only one more to go.

"There she is!" Harvius Himes shouted across the room as we all walked in. He held a Daily Prophet high in his hand. "Have you seen what they're saying about you yet, Potter-girl?"

I looked up to see on the front page a large picture of the scar that lied on my left forearm. I tugged at my sleeve, as if it were already exposed. I stomach sank as I saw the bold head-line that practically shouted** KARRY POTTER: YOU-KNOW-WHO'S APPRENTICE!**

"They even call you Dark Twin!" Himes went on. "How's that make you feel about you sister, Potter?"

"How did they find out?" I asked in a small voice as Ron shouted at Himes to shove it. Harry looked furious as he led me protectively to our spots.

"I don't know," Harry said quietly, "but the person responsible will pay for it."

_**Even if I say**_

_**It'll be alright**_

_**Still I hear you say**_

_**You want to end your life**_

I sighed. "Let's talk about something else," I suggested insistently. I lowered my voice as class started. "How's Quidditch going?"

"Terrible," Ron replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry glared.

"Well we're in the final game," Harry explained. "I guess it's who we're against that makes it terrible. Plus the other two house had to deal with us taking out our frustration on them. And, if you want Karry, you can have your place back, if Ron doesn't mind."

"No, by all means, take it," Ron told me. "You can deal with the drama of it."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I turned to Harry, eyeing a certain blond Slytherin sitting in the front row. "Harry, who are we against?"

Harry avoided my gaze and looked about the room. Stop stalling, Boy Wonder, your on my nerves! "Erm...Slytherin."

"What?!" I said in a high pitched squeaky voice. Professor Flitwick frowned.

"Miss Potter, as glad as I am to see you back, you need to pay attention," he told me. "You're very behind."

_**Now and again we try**_

_**To just stay alive**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around**_

_**'Cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

I gave the teacher a shy grin before settling back down. Harry and Ron were fighting back laughter. Ugh. Boys.

Draco was staring at me when I caught a glimpse of him. I kept my expression as blank as possible, but it wasn't easy with those silver eyes watching me.

Once class ended, Himes followed Harry and I and continued to taunt us. I sighed. For the love of God, grow up!

"So, Potter-girl, what's working for You-Know-Who like? Can we get a look at your scar?" Himes asked maliciously.

"Fuck off, Himes," Harry demanded, looking like he was ready to flat out kill someone.

"I bet it must be hard for you, Potter, not being able to trust your own sister." That's when someone tapped on Himes's shoulder. When he turned around he was punched in the face by a very agitated looking Draco. Harry looked up at Draco after watching himes fall to the ground.

"I was getting to that," Harry told the Slytherin boy. Draco raised a brow.

"Get there faster next time," he said seriously. A couple of Slytherin girls began helping Himes up and fawning all over him. At least Parkinson had sense to just walk off. However, Antigone Croft was laughing hysterically. That's when Draco's and my eyes met...and I saw my cue to walked away. Dealing with Draco was not on my to-do list today.

_**The world we knew**_

_**Won't come back**_

"Wait just a minute, Karry Potter," I heard Ginny say, seeing the incident after coming from her own class. "What is you're problem?! Draco defends you and you just walk away!"

"Ginny, don't" I said flatly, continuing to walk. She chased right after me though.

"No, you don't, Karry!" Ginny yelled. "You used to say you were in love with Draco and I think you still are! So why have you been avoiding him like the fucking plague but you're clinging to Harry like he's going out of style?!"

I stopped dead. "Harry is my twin brother, Ginny!" I shouted. "We're all the other has!"

"And you and Draco are in love with each other! And I know it's the kind of love that you can't find everyday! So what is your problem."

"Ginny, just stop!"

_**The time we lost**_

_**Can't get back**_

I felt myself holding back tiny sobs as my eyes began to blur with tears. That didn't help at all when I started feeling dizzy and sweaty. I looked down at my left arm. My sleeve wave already soaked with blood and my fingers were pale and shaky.

"Oh my God!" Ginny gasped. "Karry I didn't mean-"

"I know," I said, filling up one syringe with the purple liquid and quickly sticking it into my arm. I winced. I hated needles. The syringe disappeared into dust as I took out my wand to clean up my sleeve. "Look, I just...need some time to think, okay."

That was a lie and I knew it as I walked away. I had thought about it, and my mind was made up.

I wasn't getting back with Draco.

_**The life we had**_

_**Won't be ours again**_

As i turned the corner, I found a secluded place were no one would bother me and began to sob. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did I have to start this shit? Why couldn't things just stayed like they were around Christmas? Why did I let him in? Why did he let me in? Why did I have to be so in love with him? Why? Why? Why?

_**This world will never be**_

_**What I expected**_

_**And if I don't be long**_

_**Even if I say**_

_**It'll be alright**_

_**Still I here you say**_

_**You want to end you life.**_

_**Now and again we try**_

_**To just stay alive**_

Things could never be the same as they were before. We had both contributed to this loss of what had been the most...memorable time of our lives. But it was better this way. Draco had been right. Gryffindors and Slytherins couldn't be together. Sean and Gretchen weren't real. And now their story never would be.

_**Maybe we'll turn it around**_

_**'Cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ta dah! okay i gotta go to class now.

Plz review!


	98. 98 Draco

newayz, warnings for a major fuzzy, lonely, depressed Draco. Poor guy

Disclaimer:I own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

Blaise caught up with me after getting into an argument over what was more dangerous: the Whomping Willow or the Black Lake. Good God, if they were going to act like they didn't like each other, can't you think of a better argument? Ugh, it made me sick. Okay, well, not really. It made me...jealous...lonely. Hopefully they would never get themselves in so deep that they couldn't escape. Like Karry and I did.

"Damn, Draco, I haven't seen you sock one like that in ages, mate!" Blaise congradulated. I grunted. To me there was nothing to celebrate.

_**Notice me**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Why are we**_

_**Stranger when**_

"Draco you okay?" Crabbe asked as he joined us. I didn't want to talk to them. Not about this. They'd just thin I was week or something. Oh, and if you were wondering about Goyle, he knew better than to even get in my eye sight.

"Look, mate, we're you're friends. I know we've never acted like it really before," Blaise told me. "But...we're here."

"Yeah, I actually kinda...got used to...Karry," Crabbe added.

**_Our love is strong_**

**_Why carry on without me?_**

**_Everytime I try_**

**_To fly, I fall_**

**_Without my wings_**

**_I feel so small_**

**_I guess I need you baby_**

I looked at Crabbe. Neither Blaise or Crabbe had ever called Karry by her first name. I sighed. It didn't matter. It never mattered.

"Come on, Draco," Blaise said as we walked up stairs. "You and Karry can work this out. You two were, like, made for each other. You're both arrogant, both trouble-makers, and both don't take shit from anyone, not even each other. It works."

If only I could believe him....

_**And everytime I see**_

_**You in my dreams**_

_**I see your face**_

_**It's haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_"Why don't you quit beating around the fucking bush and tell me who you are?!"_

_"Fine, Draco Malfoy!"_

I closed my eyes. Don't remember, Draco. Just forget.

**_I make believe_**

**_That your are here_**

**_It's the only way_**

**_I see clear_**

"Just forget it, okay," I said quietly. I saw Tonks walk down the hall from Professor Lupin's, which was where we were headed, and she gave me an awkward smile. I merely waved. Everyone could see past the facade now. Everyone knew...how much I missed her.

_**What have I done?**_

_**You seem to move on easy**_

_"I don't want to be a Potter anymore! Not if it's going to be like this!"_

_"Now you know how I feel about being a Malfoy."_

_**And everytime I try **_

_**To fly I fall**_

_**Without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_"Draco, if we were to just date we would have to really care about each other"_

_"But I do care about you."_

No...please....

_**And everytime I see**_

_**You in my dreams**_

_**I see your face**_

_**You're haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby.**_

_"I need you to tell me the truth...."_

_"Leave him the fuck alone!"_

_"Draco Vladimir Malfoy put me down this instant!"_

Stop it!

_"Your name! That Mark! They don't mean shit to me! I love you, Draco! And nothing in this world will ever change that!"_

Except one thing....

_**I may have made it rain**_

_**Please forgive me**_

_"I don't need your Mudblood sister's help"_

_**My weakness caused you pain**_

_**And this song is my sorry**_

_"Save it"_

It had all been wrong...a mistake. That meeting, that detention, that kiss, that confession, that day, that insult. Everything had been a mistake. I rubbed my eyes. No way would anyone see Draco Snape cry.

_**At night I pray**_

_**That soon your face will fade away**_

_**Everytime I try **_

_**To fly I fall**_

_**Without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

Karry had been wrong. Gryffindors and Slytherins could never be together. Sean and Gretchen weren't real, and now their story never would be.

_**And everytime I see**_

_**You in my dreams**_

_**I see you're face**_

_**You're haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Geez that was SAD!

Plz review!


	99. 99 Ginny

Okay, maybe I'll have things get better now. Maybe.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Convoluted plans are fun!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GINNY

"Ginny waht is your problem?!" Harry scolded me. I turned to him, my hands on my hips.

"Don't start with me, Harry James Potter!" I shouted. "I'm worried, okay! It's obvious that Karry and Draco still love each other but...she won't talk to him."

Harry sighed, which surprised me since I was rearing for an argument. He looked at me. "I know, Ginny."

I folded my arms and raised a brow. "You do, eh?"

"Yes, I do," Harry replied. I mean, if you think about it, Karry and Draco getting together was what...made us believe..." He cut off, and I noticed him hanging his head. Harry felt guilty about so many things lately. Of course, it was partially his fault I had broken up with him.

If things could go back to how they were around Christmas, I'd be estatic. But, of course, it wasn't that simple. Karry and Draco's dissolve had torn us all apart, and they we're our only hope of fixing this mess...for good.

"Karry okay?" Ron asked, approuching Harry and I with Hermione. I was lost in my thoughts so Harry answered.

"I just don't understand why they can't just get back together," Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"She's hurt, Harry," Hermione explained. "I mean, she put her trust in him and he let her down. I'm sure it's hard for her to give second chances considering what happened to her at Dubius."

Harry stared. "What happened at Dubius?"

"She never told you the real story?" Ron asked, a bit baffled. "He boyfriend at the time cheated on her with her so-called best friend when he found out she was coming back to England."

"No," Harry replied, hanging his head. "She didn't tell me." He turned back to Hermione. "But I betrayed her, too, didn't I? How come she forgave me?" Oh my goodness, was he serious?

"You're her brother, Harry," I explained. "Yeah, there have been loads of times us Weasley's have been at each other's throats, but in the end we come together and stand by each other."

"She's right, Harry," Ron added. "you two may bot have been siblings for long, but like you've said, your twins, and nothing will tear you apart."

"Yeah, but before-" Harry argued. Hermione cut him off.

"Before, when she was with Draco, you were furious at her. For a while maybe you tolerated it, but you never really liked it. But maybe that's another reason. Harry she's always going to chose you first."

"Or...maybe they just don't believe anymore," I said aloud. The wheels in my head were beginning to turn, and everyone knew once that started happening there was no turning back.

"Uh-oh," Ron said, "Gin, what are you thinking?" I turned to face everyone.

"Look, Karry was the one who made all of us believe in love and in second chances," I told them. "The least we can do is return the favor."

The Golden Trio exchanged looks before turning back to me. Ron asked, "So what's the plan?"

I rubbed my hands together. "I thought you'd never ask."

As I explained the plan, i kept catching Harry's beautiful green eyes. We knew there were so many thing we wanted, no needed, to say, but for now it could wait. We had a marriage - I mean realtionship - to save.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yah, really short, but to the point

Plz review!


	100. 100 Draco

Happy 100th Chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers! You have made it possible!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

On with the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

That weekend, while everyone else was at Hogsmeade, i sat alone in the common room, flipping through what once had been my favorite book. I froze as i came to the final chapter.

_Gretchen fell to her knees in front of the tombstone. Where was she to go from here? Everything was just...lost. She wiped away the tears she had cried for the past three years._

_"I'm sorry I haven't been back," Gretchen told the tombstone. "I...I met someone. His name is Dillon. He takes care of me...but," she sniffled and sobbed. "He's not you, Sean. He never will be." Gretchen finally broke down, clinging to the emerald engagement ring in her hands. "I...I don't want to let go...but I know...I have to...."_

I slammed the book shut. The story had taken a turn for the worse when Gretchen was being pressure by her Gryffindor friends and conservative Muggle family not to be with Sean anymore. How ironic. The brave Gryffindor couldn't stand up for her relationship while Sean found it easy to brush everyone off. When Sean had found out Gretchen didn't believe in them anymore, he left Hogwarts, and joined the Deatheaters with his family, which, inevitably, led to his death.

However, I wasn't Sean. I wasn't one to give up, no matter who did or didn't believe. On the other hand, what if Karry and I just weren't flat out meant to be? What if it was time to...let go?

I jumped at the sound of the common room door bursting open. Tonks strode in with a tray in hand that was full of a bowl of soup, some rolls, and a slice of red velvet cake.

"What's this?" I asked curiously, placing the book aside.

"Don't giv eme that, Draco Snape," Tonks said, her hair a bold bright pink today. "You didn't eat anything at lunch. Now eat something." She sat beside me and hovered. I rolled my eyes.

"Tonks, I'm really not hungry," I said, staring down at the tomato soup in front of me. I was to depressed to be hungry. Tonks sighed and she reache dover and touche dmy shoulder.

"Draco, you can't give up hope," she said. I shook my head. There was no hope to give up. "Look, how about we go for a walk?"

I stared at her. "Why?"

"Because we can," Tonks replied. "Your food will still be warm when you get back." She stood up and smiled. "Come on, it's just a walk."

I sighed. "Sure. I have nothing better to do." Tonks ruppled my hair affectionately as we walked out. I rolled my eyes.

"So," she asked as we walked down the corridor. "You and Harry are getting along now, eh?"

I nodded. "I've...been helping him. And, turns out he's nothing like I thought he would be. Well, yeah, he's whiny and erratic-" Hey I was being honest here - "but he's a good friend and a really great leader."

"Well it's good that you two finally settled your differences," Tonks said happily. "Of course, for someone who's been through what you went through, Draco, you've turned out great." I shrugged. Whatever. She suddenly took hold of my arm.

"Draco, I know you love Karry," she said, looking straight into my face. "And I know she loves you. Things are going to work our, okay?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Tonks," I said, looking at the ground. Tonks took my face in her hands. I had been starting to see Tonks as an older sister figure. It almost felt like we had been around each other forever, instead of being seperated our whole lives. Suddenly out of no where she smothered ,my forehead in am otherly kiss, cheesy sound included.

"Ugh! Tonks! What the hell?!" I said, wiping my forehead vigerously. She laughed.

"Look, i kno we never had the chance to act like it, but we're family, Draco." She hugged me tightly. "And i want you to have all the happiness in the world."

At first, I saw this as a sweet and considerate thought. It was nice to have a real family after the living through a sham of one. However, Tonks suddenly grabbed me and practically threw me into a nearby open room. I fell back first onto a unusually soft and beautifully made bed.

"Tonks, what the-" but she slammed the door and I heard it lock.

"This is for your own good, Draco," Tonks called from the other side. Just as I was about to get up, something came crashing on top of me from the opposite direction. I was winded as I looked up into a formiliar pair of hazel eyes. My heart did a sumersault, but I glared at her. Karry Potter glared back.

"No fucking way!" we shouted at the same time. We both clammoured off the bed and to the doors we were thrown through.

"Harry!" Karry screamed, pounding on her door. "Open this door right now!"

"Sorry, no can do, sis," Harry yelled from the other side. "This is all Ginny and i"m more afraid of her than I am of you." Karry gaped. Of course I couldn't blame Harry. Ginny cold be down right scary. I rolled my eyes as I pounded my door.

"Tonks! Come on!"

"Start talking to each other and maybe we'll let you out," Tonks replied. And suddenly there was silence.

"Harry?" Karry called through the other door. "Harry! Come back this instant and let me out!"

"Oh, shut up, Potter-girl," I growled as i sat on the bed. Karry folded her arms and turned to me.

"Ferret, don't get an attitude with me just because this is all your fault."

I gaped. "My fault?! Are you kidding me?! Didn't you hear your brother?! This is all Ginny!"

"Well, I don't care," Karry yelled. She began to search every square inch of the room. "There has to be another way out. "After she pain-stakingly searched all over, she finally sat on the farther corner of the bed. "Ugh! I will kill that girl if it's the last thing I do!"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with Karry already. Then again....

"I will probably help you," I said. this was...beyond wierd. We were acting like we had when we had the faithful detention, Karry turned to me and our eyes met. For just a small moment, her eyes flashed with the emotion I remembered her showing only two months before. Even if it was just a moment, it was good enough for me. Karry jerked away as soon as she had looked at me.

It was my turn to make her believe. I rose from the bed and began creating my plan mentally. She stood up and stared at the wall. I sighed. I knew she'd be stubborn, so my only option was reverting back to natural instincts....

If you know what I mean....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now you have to wait! Ha ha!

Plz review!


	101. 101 Ron

And now to my other fave Weasley

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Im gonna get romantic on yall. Beware!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RON

"I cannot believe we forgot all about the Seventh Year Ball!" Hermione scolded me as her quill scribbled madly. I sighed. i couldn't believe Hermione forgot either. Ginny was here with us too, waiting on news from Harry. i for one thought the paln was stupid. In my opinion, if Draco and Karry were meant to be together, things would work out on their own. But, of course, that wasn't really working with Hermione and me.

"You knew about it yesterday," Ginny pointed out. "Why didn't you work on it then?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and I surpressed a laugh. "We were too busy putting together your convoluted plan to get Draco and Karry back together," she growled. Ginny grinned broadly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. ginny got up to answer it and in came Harry. He gave a brief nod and she jumped up and clapped her hands wildly.

"Perfect! They'll be back together in no time!" Ginny said as she sat back down.

"I hope so,' Harry said as he sat beside my sister, "or Karry's gonna be sore at all of us for a while. Anyway, i think I've figured out how to destroy Nagini. Remember that spell Snape used to get rid of that snake our second year-"

"Oh no, Harry," Hemrione said. "No Horcrux talk right now. If Ron and I don't get our ideas to McGonagall by Monday she's going to skin us alive."

"Oh, right, the Seventh Year Ball," Harry said. I noticed his eyes shift to my sister and then back to us. I swear, if he kept this up I was going to ring his neck. Yeah, harry wa smy best friend, but Ginny was my sister, and as an older brother I had the obligation to protect her. Of course, perhaps Harry understood that now.

"Well," I asked Hermione. "what do we have so far?" She anrrowed her chocolate brown eyes at me. She was cute when aggitated.

"You mean what have I thought of, Ronald?" Hermione said darkly. I grinned nervously. "Well, I was thinking since we are in very troubling times yet the Houses have been getting along better than ever, I was thinking the theme could be unity, and everyone could come in the color they feel they represent best, not necessarily the house they were sorted into."

Then why would we hav ebeen sorted into them?" Ginny asked.

"We were eleven, Ginny," Hemrione pointed out. "And alot has happened since then. I mean, look at Draco. Can you honestly say he deserves to be in Slytherin now with it reputation?"

I stared at Hermione. "You know, I thing I actually agree." I said honestly. Hermione turned to me and smiled. i loved it when we agreed. I loved it when we argued. I loved...everything. I knew this time around, I couldn't waste time. I couldn't wait around in case someone else asked her.

"Well, since you don't want to hear Horcrux business, I'll be off doing research," Harry announced. He turned to Ginny. "Do you...wanna help?" ginny smiled a little and, with a nod, followed Harry out the door. Hermione sighed.

"Those two couldn't stay away from each other if they were locked on oppisite sides of Azkaban," she said as she continued to scribble things down. I turned to her, feeling the nerves in my stomach jump around. Well, it was now or never.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ugh. I'm so bored & dont wanna go to class

Plz review!


	102. 102 Harry

Yay! on to Harry/Ginny wondefulness!

Random Fan: What about Karry and Draco?

Me: Silence!

Disclaimer:I own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HARRY

I rolled my eyes as Gionny and I exited the Heads Tower. How was planning the Seventh Year Ball more important than destroying Voldemort? I guess McGonagall could probably strike enough fear for themt o think so. but i , of course, had forgotten about the event, too, soon after i had found out it existed.

"So, you think that spell will destroy Nagini?" Ginny asked me as we walked down the corridor. It had been a very long time since she and I were together...alone. I nodded

"The thing is I can't quite remember what Snape said I replied. "I would ask Karry or Draco but they're...occupied," Ginny giggled, "and Hermione and Ron are way too busy."

"Have you tried researching it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," I told her. "But there are dozons of snake killing spells, but I need the one that literally destroys them. I even asked Remus but he couldn't seem to think of it either."

There was a short silence. "Sounds like your only option is to ask Snape."

"No way!" I snapped. "Just because Draco can be trusted doesn't mean-"

"Harry, come on. You have to admit, some of the things with Snape don't add up," Ginny explained. "i mean, why would Dumbledore still trust him after everything? Can you really believe that Dumbledore, as wise as he was, would misplace his trust?"

"I don't know, Ginny," I replied, getting very annoyed. "But over the years Snape has done nothing but bully me. Plus he was the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy and he killed Dumbldore."

"Yes but he has also saved yours and Draco's lives several time, helped protect the Sorcerer's Stone and have you noticed the way he treats Karry?"

I stared at Ginny for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't bully her like he does you. Yeah, they've had their disagreements but as soon as she fights back he shuts up. And he gives her this look like he knows she's right. And need I remind you that it is because of Professor Snape that your sister didn't bleed to death?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I never thought of it like that. Why did Snape treat Karry so differently? It was almost like her was pretending to hate her. Like h had to go out of his way to make it look like he was treated us equally. Why was that? I shook my head. What the hell did it matter? Snape wouldn't help me even if I did I want him to. I decided to change the subject, turning to Ginny seriously.

"You know, this is the first time you and I have been able to talk alone in a while," I mentioned. Ginny looked taken aback as she began to twirl her long red hair.

"Yeah," she replied, avioding my gaze. "It's...nice...actually."

I stared at her for a long time. Now just flat out asking Ginny Weasley to forgive me and take me back would not cut it. I had to do something to make it up to her and I had to do it fast. Ginny was beautiful, smart and fiery, and there were plenty of guys wanting to snatch her up now that she had been single for a while.

I took hold of her hand in a gentle but firm fashion. Her lovely brown eyes met my green one.

"Go to the ball with me?" I asked almost pleadingly. Her eyes widened.

"Harry I-" No. No excuses, Ginny. I needed you....

"Ginny I know I messed up. I messed up bad this time. And because of it I almost lost ny sister," I held both her hand in mine, trying hard to keep from shaking. "I hate that if took something like that for me to see things clearly, but I want to make it right, and I will do whatever is takes to make that happen."

Ginny stared at the floor a moment before looking into my eyes. She gave me a small grin.

"That was pretty speech," she said smoothly. I blinked.

"Er...thanks?" I said. I was getting nervous now. She was making fun of me wasn't she?

"You better have meant it," Ginny told me flatly. "Don't make me regret coming with you." She began to off as her words finally sank in. I chased after her.

"So you'll go with me?" I asked, my heart pounding a mile a minute. She laughed and rolled eyes

"Yes, I'll go with you, Harry," she said, "but like I said, Potter, don't make me regret it."

I grinned insanely as she walked away. She agreed! There was a chance I would have her back! A chance for everything to be okay again!

"Erm, Harry," Ginny called. "Aren't you coming? I'm sure it's more important that you do the research than me."

"Eh?" I asked, shaking my head. "Oh, right!" She giggled as I ran to catch up with her before we mad eour way to the library

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isn't it cute?

Plz review!


	103. 103 Hermione

yay more cheesy romance of DOOM!!!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HERMIONE

I just could not believe I forgot all about the Seventh Year Ball! I mean, as soon as Ron and I got settle into the Heads Tower a I made a shedule for everythin. Of course, Karry being around, Hrocrux hunting and of course, everything else had just taken over our schedule. But I knew, as important as finging out more about Nagini was, Ron and I had to get this done or McGonagall would surely murder us. Oh my goodness, I must have been the worst Head Girl ever!

As Harry and Ginny left the room I scribbled a few more ideas, none near as good as the Unity idea. I sighed.

"Those two couldn't stay away from each other if they were locke don oppiste sides of Azkaban," I told Ron. he gave a brief nod, seeming to be somewhere else.

"i still say they should have let things happen on their own with Karry and Snape Jr." Ron stated. He no longer refered to Draco quite as bitterly as he once did. However, both boys flat out refused to be on first name terms. It made me laugh. Ron and Draco were both so stubborn. Then again, perhaps the whole lat of us were.

"You cannot possibly really think that would have worked," I asked. "Honestly, Ron, those two are made for each other, just just needed to remember."

"Well, all i have to say is that Snape Jr. better bee goot to Karry this time around. Same goes for Harry about Ginny." Ron said, folding his arms. I giggled.

"Ron, Karry has an older brother to watch out for her," I told him. "And either way both of them can take of themselves." Ron disgruntled look caused me to change my tone. "Look, I know you're worried. I am, too, but whatever happens, I'm sure all of us can handle it now."

"Yeah," he replied, dazing out again. "I guess you're right."

I rolled my eyes. He was absolutely hopeless....

I wonder if...no, don't go there, Hermione. Don't even. Ron had asked earlier if the Heads dance - which was a Hogwarts tradition - meant he and I had to go to the ball as each other's date. I told him no, of course, because that was the honest answer, no matter how much I wanted to lie. He had probably already asked someone else, anyway.

"Erm...Hermione," Ron said suddenly after a moment of silence. I turned to him, not expecting our eyes to meet. I froze and struggled to keep my breathing steady. "Erm...about the ball-"

Oh, of course. That again. how many times did I have to tell him?

"I already told you, Ron," I said, turning back to my ideas, "the Heads dance is just some silly tradition. You can go with whoever you want."

I heard Ron take a deep breath. "That's great," he said with a smile. my heart sank. "Because I want to go with you."

I stopped breathing for a moment. What...had he said? Oh, come on, Hermione, didn't you remember the last ball? He didn't ask you until someone else turned him down. I gave a blank laugh.

"Right, Ronald," I said sarcastically. "How many girls turned you down?"

"None," Ron said quietly. I turned to him to see he was n't looking at me. His ears were the brightest pink i had ever seen them.

"That's a bit arrogant, don't you think?" I heard myself say bitterly. I'm sure, as cruel as I know I was being, no one could blame. I wanted to be put first.

"i haven't asked anyone else," Ron blurted. He seemed angry now, or at least irritated. "You're...you're my first choice, Hermione. My _only _choice."

I stared into those blue eyes for what seemed like forever. I sat my quill and parchemnt down. Oh my God, he was telling the truth.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I asked, feeling silly after the words came out. I rose an eyebrow. "you'r enot going to make out with someone else or something are you?" Ron laughed as he slipped his hand over mine.

"Hermione, you and me...we've been through hell and back," he said. "i mean, you've saved Harry and I since forever...and I'm so grateful. You don't know how much...you mena to me."

I took a breath. "Oh, Ron-"

"Look, Hermione, I don't know what will happen after the ball...or even after...after..." he seemed to be gathering his courage as his chest filled with air. "Voldemort is gone," I suddenly jumped, "but I know, I can't wait anymore. Whatever happens after, we can worry about it then. Just...I want to...give us...a chance."

Before I knew what I was doing, i had thrown my arms Ron and smashed my lips into his. And of course, I wound up tackling him to the couch. He ran his fingers through my hair, and suddenly the rest of the world did not exist. Noi Voldemort, no Horcruxes, no Hogwarts, no drama, nothing. Just me...and Ronald Weasley.

Slowly, Ron pulled away from me, his blue eyes boaring into my borwn ones. He was smiling like a crazy person, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Is that a yes?" Ron asked as we sat up. I cleared my throat.

"Yes, that would be a yes," I replieds, picking up my brainstorming again. Ron laughed. "What?"

"Do you really think you'll be able to concentrate after that? He asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course I could concentrate. All I have to do was figure out...and think of...wait...what?

"Oh, fine," I said practically throwing my stuff back down. "You're right!" I glared at him and he merelyu grinned before kissing me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

heh heh yay!

Plz review!


	104. 104 Karry

And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Just so you know, this is my first attempt at a dark sultry love scene so please don't judge too harshly.

WARNING: semi-sexy love scene, nothing graphic but just so you know

Song of the Chapter: Kelly Clarkston "Addicted"

Disclaimer:I own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KARRY

I groaned as I threw a lit candle at the locked door. I could not believe that little gnat locked me in her with _him_! Ugh, this was ridiculous. I swore I was going to throttle my brother! As for Ginny, I would absolutely annihilate her.

Suddenly, I heard Draco laughing under his breath. it was cold laughter. Sultry laughter. I shook my head. No, we are not going there!

**_It's like your a drug_**

**_It's like your a demon I can't face down_**

"Get any ideas, Potter-girl?" Draco asked, turning to me with that deadly smirk. I glared at him. I wasn't falling for it. He could keep thinking whatever he wanted, it wasn't going to go his way.

"Draco, do not go there with me," I told him harshly. He frowned, but began to approuch me.

"Too late, Karry," Draco said. His voice was soft and seductive. Dear God, I wished he wouldn't say my name like that. I finally resorted to drawing out my wand.

_**It's like I'm stuck**_

_**It's like I'm running from you all the time**_

"Try anything and I will blow you to smithereens," I told him, unfortunately, choking on my every word. He kept coming closer, and I began to shake. his breathing hitched as I threw a spell at Draco. A good size gash appeared on his face as he threw his head to the head at the spell. He touched the wound momentarily before drawing his own wand and using it to disarm me. He threw his to the side. I could have shielded, but I didn't. I was frozen. Stuck.

_**And I know, I let you**_

_**Have all the power**_

_**It's like the only company I seek**_

_**Is misery all around**_

"No wands allowed, Karry," Draco said. I didn't know how it happened, but I was now completely in his power, ensnared, entrapped, by intoxicating silver eyes.

Once he was close enough, he grabbed me. I woke up from my trance long enough to attempt to struggle. But it did no good.

_**It like you're a leech**_

_**Sucking the life from me**_

"Let go of me," I demanded. He was too close to me. Too close for me to resist. Too close for me to refuse. I fought against him insanely until he grabbed my arms and pulled me into his chest. I was breathing heavy now. I felt his every warm breath brush against my face as he spoke.

"Not until I get you to remember," Draco whispered. "Not until you remember who you were before all this bull shit. Who we were." He held me close and tightly. My heart pounded in my ears, and my body started to ache with need. I had to get him to stop this some way. Any way.

"You...you're scaring me," I stuttered. A flat out lie, of course. i was scared of what could happened. Of the inevitable.

"Don't lie, Karry," Draco murmured. "You want this just as badly as I do."

_**It's like I can't breath**_

_**Without you inside of me**_

_**And I know I let you**_

_**Have all the power**_

He was right. I did want this. I wanted _him_. He kissed up and down my neck slowly, poisonously. I was helpless.

_**And i realize I'm never gonna**_

_**Quit you over time**_

Draco practically tore off my top. Almost literally, actually. "You filthy ferret," I said hoarsely, struggling again, hitting him in the chest with my fists several time at no avail. He smirked. I glared

Just like old times....

_**It's like I can't breathe**_

_**It's like I can't see anything**_

"You know how you can fight back, Karry" Draco whispered, laying agonizing kisses up and down my torso. He trailed up to my ear, brushing his lips against the lobe. I froze. I melted. I was being tortured.

_**Nothing but you**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_**It's like I can't think**_

_**Without you interrupting me**_

"Please just stop, Draco," I begged out of panic. Out of ecstacy. Suddenly his kisses bacame harder, more insistant. I moaned against my will. This could not happen. This could not happen.

Didn't mean that it would not happen....

**_In my thoughts_**

**_In my dreams_**

**_You've taken over me_**

**_It's like i'm not me_**

**_It's like i'm not me...._**

His hands slid down to my now bare waist. They were so warm. So cold. So affectionate. So murderous. Every part of my mind wanted this to stop. Every part of my body wanted this to never end.

Draco ran his fingers through my hair, his teeth grazing against my collar bone. Part of me wanted to push him away, anothe rpart wanted him to take over me and part of me wanted to take over him.

_**It's like i'm lost**_

_**It's like i'm giving up slowly**_

"Fight back, Potter-girl," Draco demanded. Oh, God, that sent a bolt of lightning through my body. My hands had plans of their own now as my finger dug into Draco's shoulders. I was breaking.

**_It's like you're ghost that's haunting me_**

**_Leave me alone_**

**_And I know these voices in my head_**

**_Are mine alone_**

Draco stopped his assault on my hormones, taking my by the shoulders and pulling me close. I felt how hard he was. It drove me mad

"Karry, I know the girl I fell in love with is still in there," he said seriously, taking off the seductive serpent facade, which only made things worse. "And I want you to release her...or I'll do it for you."

I closed my eyes. His last few words were dangerous, like a viper ready to strike.

And I know I'll never change my ways

If I don't give you a no

I opened my eyes, locking them with Draco's after so long. Too long. My arms fell to my sides before I came alive, like I had come out of another coma. I ripped open his button down shirt, pulling it off of him hungrily. I tossed it to the side before pushing Draco into a wall, and starting my own assualt down his neck and chest.

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

"That shirt was expensive," draco breathed though there was something in his eyes. Pride? Mischief? I didn't care. I only cared about this moment. Not the past. Not the future. Now.

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

"Gonna do something about it, Ferret?" I challenged him, knowing all too well that he would back down. He reached up behind my back and unhooked my bra. I looked up at him, seeing his smirk.

You've taken ove rme

It's like I'm not me

It's like i"m not me....

"Absolutely," he replied softly, deadly. He began leading us to the bed help me next to him. He was so warm and it drove me crazy. He crawled on top of me slowly, building my already sky high anticipation, and covered my neck, my breasts, my torso, with thousands of unbearable kisses. He trailed back up, stiopping at my cheeck as I felt him begin to remove my pants. I gladly returned the favor.

_**I'm hooked on you**_

_**I need a fix I can take**_

_**Just own more hit I promise**_

_**I can deal with it**_

I did something I never thought possible. I let Draco have his satisfaction. I let him have me. All of me, body, mind, spirit an dsoul. Everything was his now, nothing was mine. He crashed his lips into mine, and I forgot about everything that horrible that had happened. I remembered that first night we met, that day at the lake, our first night together. I remembered everything I had been trying so hard to forget. Who I was long before. Who Draco and I were together.

_**I'll handle, quit it**_

_**Just one more time than that's it'**_

_**Just a little bit more**_

_**To get me through this**_

He pushed himself hard into me and I gasped, digging my nails into his shoulders. He took hold of me, wanting each centimeter of me as his own. And i gave in. I wa shis. His alone. And there was nothing I could do.

_**I'm hooked on you**_

_**I need a fix I can take**_

_**Just own more hit I promise**_

_**I can deal with it**_

_**I'll handle, quit it**_

_**Just one more time than that's it'**_

_**Just a little bit more**_

_**To get me through this**_

Draco's eyes bore into me. His entire being invaded mine, against my logic, against my previous will. I ha dno will against Draco now. He had murdered it. _We_ had murdered it. He kissed me again, deeply, passionately. I was blind to anything except to the man I was with in this moment. Draco was my life support now. Only he could save me from myself.

_**It's like I can't breathe**_

_**It's like I can't see anything**_

_**Nothing but you**_

It was almost an out of body experience for the person I was being not moments before. But I felt every moment of blissful pleasure. I cried name, clinging to him. I wanted him to surrender to me as I had to him. I wanted control. But, of course, Draco Snape, the notorious Slytherin Sex God, could never do that.

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_**It's like I can't think**_

_**Without you interrupting**_

_**In my thought**_

_**In my dreams**_

_**You've taken over me**_

As we climaxed, we both collapsed onto the bed, Draco on top of me. He didn't move nor di I. He had surrendered. We were weak to the other. The other was our kryptonite, not that Draco would know what that was. We were each other life...and death. We would never be able to escape each other.

Never....

_**It's like i'm not me**_

_**It's like I'm not me....**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The song actually inspired me to take the risk and write this. Once again this is my first attempt at a love scene so be gentle. Please?

Plz review!


	105. 105 AzaliaBlaise

Okay, this chapter is just really short and cute and had to be done. It's a combo chapter of course

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AZALIA

"Blaise you can't be serious," I argued with Blaise for the hundreth time that day. "How on earth can you believe that Transfiguration is easier that Defense Against the Dark Arts?!"

"Come on, Azzy, think about it," Blaise said. I rolled my eyes. He knew I hated to be called Azzy, yet he was the only one who got a way with it. "Transfiguration just takes good thinking. Defense Against the Dark Arts takes good thinking _and_ seriously calm attitude. Very few people can do both at once."

I folded my arms. "That's your arguement? That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard!"

he rolled his dark eyes. "You know what else is dumb? I heard your friends Weasley and Granger talking to McGonagall. You know what the theme for the Seventh Year ball is going to be? Unity! Psh, how ridiculous."

I raised an eyebrow. "Blaise, it's because of the growing unity in this school that you and I actually talk."

"Well...yeah," Blaise stammored. I smirked. "But they don't need to publicize it!"

I sighed. "You're such a Slytherin, Blaise," He grinned concietedly.

"I know," he said. He stopped walking suddenly and rubbed to back of his head.

"Azzy...can I ask you something?"

BLAISE

The look on her face was interesting. She looked shocked and curious all at once, plus annoyed. I knew she hated being called Azzy, yet she allowed me to continue to do so. "Well," I asked again. "Can I?"

"Erm...sure," Azalia said blankly. "Go ahead."

I cleared my throat as i stared at the ground, avoiding the gaze of those deep brown eyes. I had tried pretty hard for the longest tiem to pretend I didn't like her, and I'm she had been doing the same. At least I hoped. And as Draco would constantly remind me, time was short and valuable. No more waiting. No more hoping. Like any good Slytherin, it was time to take matters into my own hands.

"Gototheballwithme," I said way to fast. Oh come on that was so lame!

"I'm sorry?" Azalia asked. I wished she had just heard me the first time.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" She looked so taken aback. I guess that meant-

"Yes," she said. What? "Yes, I'll go with you, Blaise."

I stared at her. "Really?! Why?!" Why? What the hell was wrong with me?!

"Same reason why you asked me," Azalia told me, smiling sweetly.

This was going to be brilliant!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes short, but cute.

Plz review!


	106. Chapter 106

OMG how long has it been! sorry went hiatus for a bit there. i got caught in a whole bunch of stuff. I'm finally going pick this up again and hopefully this time finish it.

thank you to my fans who have waited for so long.

Disclaimer: Yah its been a while, but I still own nothing. Damn

Now to hopefully the final installments of...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

I stared down at the familiar pile of red hair as I finally began to wake up. The light from the tiny window in this strange room struck her skin with an unequalled fluorescence. She was so beautiful. So delicate, yet I knew far better than to ever think Karry Potter as fragile.

Yes, last night was bloody amazing. Probably some of the best sex I had ever had in my life, but now looking at it, it felt wrong. Any other time Karry and I had been together - we had our ways - it had been out of love. This time however, had been extremely different. This time had been out plain out cold blooded lust, out of frustration, out of impatience for the other. There had not been one shred of love in it I don't think. And that kind of irk, even disgusted me.

The beauty next to me stirred. Her thick lashes fluttered before opening to reviel those breath-taking hazel eyes. Karry sat up, letting the comforter slip off her body. God she was lovely. However, she did not look at me.

"Sleep well?" I managed to say through the obviously awkward silence. She simply nodded and another silence fell immediately. I sighed. It had been a mistake, and she knew as well. I rose from the bed and began to search for my clothing. She was still quiet. She look extremely preoccupied with something.

"I guess you're going to say that last not shouldn't have happened," I said, trying my best not to sound bitter, which was incredibly hard. I couldn't help myself. Couldn't she just be the first one to get over the stubbornness and begin reconciliation? Because God knew I wouldn't do it.

Finally, she spoke. "No," she said simply. I stopped pulling my pants back up and turned around to her. she still wasn't looking at me. I crossed over, now merely shirtless, and sat beside her.

"Really now?" I asked her. I was surprised. Karry had always been the more logical when I suppose about when it came to our hormones, though, just like night, she could be persuaded, but it wasn't like her to condone the persuasion afterward.

"It just, shouldn't have happened that way," she explained. At least now she was looking at me, though I did mentally agree with her. I nodded, showing my concurrence, when I suddenly felt her hand over mine. I almost jumped, remembering she hadn't touched me so delicately in the past six weeks.

"Draco," she asked in a quiet voice, scooting closer to me. I stared into those hazel eyes forever and a day, swearing I saw that old fire again. I saw my Karry again. "Could...could you kiss me...the way you did...that night at the lake?"

I grinned as i cupped her chin in my hand. "Definitely." I pressed my lips against hers in a deep and passionate kiss. I kissed her with every emotion I felt for her. Passion. Intrigue. But most importantly...love. And I felt her kiss me back in the same way as we found overselves laying back on the bed. Reality didn't exist between Karry and I. Only this time, this moment, mattered.

But, of course, reality couldn't give us a break. Suddenly one of the doors to the room burst open, and Karry and I clammoured to oppisite sides of the bed, she covering herself. Ginny stood there with Hermione, Weasley, and worst of all, Harry.

"I told you lot it would work!" Ginny told them victoriously. I rolled my eyes as I felt myself turn fourteen shades of red. I looked at Karry whose face was barely distinguishable from her hair. Harry refused to look at us but was he...smiling?

"Well, I can't say I expected this," Hermione said, floding her arms. "Though I probably should have."

Karry picked up a pillow while still holding the covers over herself, and threw it at the group, particularly seeming to aim for Ginny.

"Get out you nosey buggers!" she shouted. Weasley ran for it, Harry simply walked away, Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Weasley and Harry, and Ginny practically danced out of the room.

"You can thank me for getting you two back together later!" Ginny sang as she exited. Karry gave a frustrated sigh as the door closed before beginning to get dressed.

"Draco, she's dead," Karry said, pulling on her pants. I almost smiled as I got up and picked up my massacred shirt, beginning to repair it. That's when it finally hit me.

"We're...not back together, are we?" I asked. Karry turned to me with a look that answered my questioned. I figured that. There had been no real closure here. Not enough...talking, I guessed. Or...who knew...maybe we weren't just...supposed to be together.

"How long would you wait for me Draco?"

I stared. What was the meaning of that? Why that question? And what answer was she looking for? I was so worried about saying the wrong thing as I pulled my now repaired shirt, I almost missed Karry walking out the door, fully clothed of course. Come on, Draco say something! Anything.

"Forever and a day," I blurted finally as Karry was turning the door knob. She stopped and wheeled around at me, blinking as our gazes met once more.

"What did you say?" Karry asked, looking like someone had told her Dumbledore was alive. I approuched her, taking her hands in mine and kissing her forehead. "Forever and a day," I whispered.

Karry looked into my eyes again, before nodding as we exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plz review!


	107. Chapter 107

Im so glad Im back to doing this. I missed it.

Disclaimer: I own the computer used to finish this so it will quit haunting my nightmares. that is it.

Heh this is turning out to be a bajillion chapters LOL.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

"Ron, do you have to burst everyones bubble?" I asked him as we walked down the hall to the Room of Requirement. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. "How could they not be back together?"

"Because, Gin, if they were, they would have look more happy. They seem more shocked than anything. Besides, just because they...you knowed...doesn't mean they're back together."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess, Ron," Suddenly all of us stopped abruptly as Azalia ran up to us, breathing heavily.

"You will never guessed you just asked me to the Seventh Year Ball!" she told us. Hermione and I exchanged looks, but someone else spoke for everyone.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Blaise Zabini?" Karry said as she walked up to us.

"How did you get here so fast?" Harry asked his twin.

"Magic, of course," Karry joked. She turned back to Azalia. "It's Blaise, right?"

"How did you know?" Azalia asked. All of us stared at her.

"Azalia," I said, "We've all noticed you and Blaise hanging out. We're not blind. It's great you're going with him-"

"I didn't say-"

"You didn't have to," Karry told her with a grin. We continued to walk as she nudged Harry in the ribs. Hard. He winced as she asked, "So _brother dear_, who are you going to the dance with?" Harry smiled a bit and pointed to me.

"Yeah," I said, folding my arms, "and he better make it worth it." Karry returned my grin.

"What about you, Ron?" Karry asked, eyeing Hermione.

"I'm going with the smartest girl in the world," Ron said. Hermione turned red as a cherry.

"Ron, stop it!" she demanded.

"About damn time," Harry said happily, patting Ron on the back.

"My thoughts exactly," I added. I turned to Karry, who seemed just...a little too calm. Curiosity got the best of me. Plus, I just wanted to prove Ron wrong.

"So, Karry," I asked, raising a brow. "Who are you going to the ball with?"

Karry put her hands in the pockets of her jeans and smiled. "I'm not going."

We were right at the entrance of the Room of Requirement, Azalia wondering off, saying she had to finish an essay. Honestly, I think she knew we were doing something she shouldn't have had any part of. I stopped and turned to my best friend, my jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Karry, you have to go," Hermione insisted.

"Yeah," Harry added. "Look, I know things have been stressful but even I'm going. I know we need a break."

"It has nothing to do with that," Karry replied, walking into the Room of Requirement first. "I just...don't want to go."

"But even Draco is going," I blurted. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all glared at me. Karry stared and I sighed. "He said he'd just go by himself. Have some fun."

"So?" Karry said. "Look, guys, it's no big deal. I just do not want to go. Besides, I have a far more important matter to discuss."

We all filed into the room, Harry shutting and locking the door behind us. "What sort of matter?"

Karry took a seat at one of the chairs and took a breath when suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Harry looked out the peep hole. "It's Draco," he announced, looking particularly at Karry. When she gave no reaction Harry opened the door and let Draco in. Karry took another breath.

"I had a dream last night," she announced. "A...bad...dream. I was surprised because I'm usually very good at Occlumency, so I'm...just not sure what to think about it."

I stared at her as I flopped on another chair, followed by the other four. "Anyways," she continued, seeing the curious look on my face, if not everyones. "In the dream, I heard a group with Voldemort. They were planning...to break into Hogwarts and...kidnap Harry."

"No surpirse there," Harry said with a shrug. How could he be so calm about that?!

"Harry, there's no one to protect you this time," Karry told her brother. "This time, Voldemort will kill you. And I can't let that happen."

"Karry," Hermione said as Karry rose to her feet, "don't you think that maybe Voldemort planted that so you would see it?"

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Karry yelled. "Are you willing to risk my brother's life like that?"

"Stop right there, Karry Potter," Harry said, rising to his feet as well. "My life is not your concern."

"Besides, Karry, you don't have that...connection Harry does to Voldemort," Hermione continued. "This has to be a trap."

"Well, you know what," Karry stated, "its doesn't matter because I've already thought of plan. and it helps us kill two birds with one stone."

Once the room was silent again and Harry sat back down, Karry continued. I sighed. Goodness you could no longer deny that they were related. "Look," Karry explained. "Harry and I will disguise ourselves as each other, as least for for a week. I believe the time they talked was around a big event, so how about a week before the Seventh Year Ball." I was not a question. "That way, they'll kidnap me instead and you can come rescue me."

"Are you suggesting the Polyjuice Potion?" I asked. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"No way we'll get away with it this time," Ron stated. "Snape'll boil us alive."

Karry was silent for a moment, her gaze falling on Draco. His eyes widened. "You think...we should ask my dad's help?" Draco asked. Karry nodded and Harry gave a frustrated sigh.

"How many times do we have to go through this?" Harry asked his sister.

"Until you see that we can't do this without him," Karry told her brother. "We need him for the spell to kill Nagini and we need his help with the Polyjuice Potion. Face it, Harry. We need Snape."

"I do not trust him!" Harry bellowed. I buried my face in my hands. Here we go again....

"Harry, if it was planned, he probably knows about the Horcruxes anyway," Draco said standing between the two twins. He turned to Karry. "Besides, you don't need to be stressing yourself out, anyway."

"Thank you, Draco, but I can take care of myself," Karry said flatly, folding her arms.

"Not with that scar you can't," Draco replied.

"Hey I have a scar," Harry reminded him.

"Yes, but your's is fine unless you're around Voldemort," Draco replied. "Hers hemorrhages if she's too overwhelmed." He turned to Karry again. I wasn't sure whether or not I should yell of laugh. "Did you even take your Anxiety Relief Potion today?"

Karry gaped. "Last time I checked you weren't Remus, so shove it!"

"Excuse me for looking out for you!" Draco argued.

Oh my God, this was going no where!

"Yeah, Karry, he's just worried," Harry added.

"Now _you_ two are ganging up on _me_?! Well isn't that irony for you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted to lot of them. Hermione sat nervously by as Draco, Karry and Harry all stared at me. "This is ridiculous! All three of you are acting so immature!" I looked at Harry. "At least let your sister finish a bloody sentence! You!" I pointed to Draco, "sit down and stay out of it. And you, Miss Karry Potter, we're not even sure if we need a plan."

"That's the point, Gin," Karry said to me seriously. "If they don't show up then Harry and I just go back to normal. But if someone does come they kidnapp me and you come rescue me."

"And how exactly would we know where to find you?" Hermione asked. Karry went into thought.

"We could us the coins we've been using of course," Karry suggested. "We just each keep one in our pocket. Maybe the sounds of where ever I am can give you a clue. Or I could just make a Portkey."

We stared. "You cannot be serious," Hermione stated.

"Come on, I did read about them. How hard can it be?" Hermione pursed her lips as Karry waved her hand about, dismissing her. "Look, I'm trying here."

"But all this is crazy, Karry," Ron pointed out. "First of all, Snape would murder us if he caught us stealing from his stuff again, which means he'd never give us the spell."

"Erm, I know the spell," Draco suggested.

"Still," I pointed out. "The only way we could get away with making a Polyjuice Potion is with Snape's help, which I seriously doubt we will have."

"And by the time the Potion will be ready, it _might _be around the Seventh Year Ball, but there are no guarantees." Hermione said before looking at Karry. "You're betting on alot here, Karry."

"And that's why we need Snape," Karry pointed out. Harry folded his arms. "Come on, Harry, you trust his son."

"Draco as proven himself, his father hasn't," Harry replied.

"Look, I'll talk to him," Draco said. "I won't bring anything up about Horcruxes but I'll just ask if he'll help you."

"Fat chance," Harry blurted. I rolled my eyes. Karry stomped over to her twin brother and forced him to look at her.

"Have you learned nothing about having faith in people?" Karry told Harry quietly. "Look around, Harry. Half the people in this room shouldn't be here. Ginny should be in Gryffindor tower, exchanging essay ideas with Azalia, Draco should be back with his Slytherin cronies, talking about how much he hates you and I...I should probably be dead." Harry stared at the rest of us before looking back at his sister. "He's our last hope, Harry. And if he doesn't help, then we'll know what side he was on all along."

Draco shifted uncomfortably as Karry turned to him. "I'll talk to your dad."

"WHAT?!"

Great, she's back to her old mad self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yay I'm so happy!


	108. 108 Karry

Sheesh I'm running out of crap to write in authors notes. LOL.

Disclaimer: Not mine

I bet you missed Karry didnt you.

And apparently she missed you because this chapter is LONG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

I nodded. Look, to me the plan was necessary and it was a good plan. And sooner of later we would need Snape's help anyway. Draco raised a brow at me. _Don't look at me like that, Ferret, you know I mean business._

"And what exactly makes you think he'll listen to you?" Harry asked. I rolled my eyes. "In case you forgot you're a Potter."

"I'm also an Evans," I pointed out. I looked at my brother you're in the eyes. "And so are you. Snape said something to me before I left the hospital wing. He said that he once thought I had enough of my mother in me to change things. He really knew our mother, Harry. Remus even said they were once friends."

"No way in hell," Harry said. Oh, honestly. I indicated Draco.

"Do you really think it's that hard to believe?" I asked. Harry looked at Draco, then to me and sighed.

"Okay, fine, we'll try," Harry said. I smiled. "But if Snape bails out I'm calling in plan B." He frowned. "Why do I have to switch with you, again? Why can't it be another bloke?"

"Because, Harry," I explained, "if you switch with Ron, they'll kill him on the spot because they think he's useless. and if you switch with Draco, which would be your only other male option without involving anyone else, they'd torture him then kill him for being a traitor." I folded my arms. "Face it, Harry, I'm your best bet. They won't kill me. The most that will happen is Voldemort will try to extract some information out of me under threat of bleeding to death, or try to get me to join him again, which will buy you some time." I frowned bitterly as I looked at down at my arm that held my scar. I waved my left arm. "I already have a mark."

"Karry you're not one of them," Draco said. I turned to him. Strangely, his presence wasn't akward or unpleasant. Frankly I didn't care if he went to the ball with fifty dates. I just didn't want to go.

He better not bring fifty dates....

"No matter what the damn Prophet says," Draco told me, "You're not one of them."

"No," Harry added. "You're not." He stared at me for a long time before saying, "Guys, I need to speaking to Karry alone."

Everyone else exchanged looks before filing out of the room. My eyebrow was raised at my brother as Draco turned back to me, smiling a little before exited. I sighed. I almost wished he hadn't given the answer he had back in that room. Because had he said he wouldn't wait, I could have just moved on like it was nothing, but now there was no way of doing that. I needed time to think, which was exactly why I wasn't going to the Seventh Year Ball.

Harry gestured for me to take a seat on the sofa and I did so. He sat down beside me and was suddenly quiet. I took my opportunity.

"Harry, Snape can help us," I explained, "it's just a matter of if he will help us."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about, Karry," Harry said. When he looked at me his green eyes looked worried. I scooted closer to my brother. He sighed.

"Harry, what is it?" I asked.

"Dumbledore said something to me," Harry began to explain. "Well, Dumbledore's portrait I guess I should say. He said a prophecy is all in the interpretation." He looked at me intently.

"I guess that's understandable," I replied. "I mean, had Voldemort interpreted the prophecy differently things would have been well...different."

"He didn't just mean that," Harry replied. "At least, I don't think so. I think he meant there was more than one person that can bring Voldemort down." I raised a brow as Harry rose to his feet. He walked over to the cabinet Ginny and I had hidden Godric's Gryffindor's sword, and pulled out a Penseive.

"When did you get that?" I asked as I approuched my brother.

"Dumbledore left it to me," Harry replied, placing it on a table. He waved his wand over it and an image appeared. It was a younger looking Prof. Trelawny. Her eyes were glazed over and she was speaking in a voice not like her own.

"_THE ONE TO DEFEAT THE DARK LORD APPROUCHES. BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. BORN TO PARENTS WHO THRICED DEFIED HIM..."_

"Hey, that's part of our mother's-," Harry shushed me suddenly and indicated that I needed to listen. I narrowed my eyes but did so.

"_AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWERS THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT. AND ONE MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER, FOR NIETHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. THE ONE TO DEFEAT THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES."_

Harry and I were silent as the image faded. He turned to me. "There's just one difference between the prophecy and our mum's lulluby," Harry explained. "This speaks of one, the song speaks of two."

I blinked. "What are you trying to say, Harry?"

"I think Mum knew more than she left on. I think the reason we found out about the lulluby was so we could figure things out ourselves," Harry explained. "Like Dumbledore said, it's all in the interpretation."

"Harry, you're not making sense-,"

"Think about it, Karry. Born as the seventh month dies to parents who thrice defied. Mum and Dad escaped Voldemort three times before they were murdered,and you and I have the same birthday."

I stared at him. "Harry, you've gone mad. You cannot possibly be suggesting-,"

"And the Dark Lord," Harry pulled up the sleeve on my left arm, reveiling my scar. I grimaced at the shape of the skull with a snake protruding from his mouth, "will mark him his equal."

I locked eyes with my brother. Oh fuck, he was serious. "Harry, the prophecy said he-,"

"I already discussed that with Hermione," Harry told me. "She said that it's very common for prophecies to use 'he' and 'him'. They only use 'her' when it must absolutely be a woman. But this time," he looked at me dead in the eyes, "I think 'he' meant 'they'."

I took a step back. "Harry, that's bonkers. You're the one the prophecy's about. It meant you. Just you." This was insane! Was Harry actually suggesting that both of us could defeat Voldemort? That was just...nuts.

"I'm not asking you to believe it," Harry told me, "because I'm not sure if I believe it. But it would make sense, Karry. Especially if you consider that part of Mum's lulluby where she sings 'no matter what they will fight as they stand before Voldemort's might.' You've got to believe that that wasn't put in there to just to make the chorus sound pretty."

"Harry," I said as gently as I could, putting a hand on his shoulder, "maybe you're over-reacting."

"I don't think I am, Karry," he replied. "Look, I do believe I am the first choice to defeat Voldemort, but if anything happens to me-,"

"Harry, don't talk like that-,"

"I mean it, Karry!" he said loudly, taking hold of both my shoulders. "If anything happens to me...it'll be up to you to stop Voldemort. You'll be our only hope."

I was getting frustrated. Damn, I had rathered be trying to convince Snape right now than hear Harry say any of this. I didn't want the pressure. I didn't want the fame or the glory. But as Harry Potter's twin sister, after hearing Harry's idea about both of us being able to take Voldemort down, there would be a good chance that I would not have a choice in the matter.

I turned to my twin. We were two halves of one whole, two links in one chain, two peices of one puzzle. We were two individual people who shared a liniage, a family, a legacy.

And we just might have been the worlds only hope...

"Promise me, Karry," Harry asked taking my hands in his. "You once said you'd do anything for me. If that's true then promise that if anything happens to me...you'll take Voldemort down."

I stared into my brother's eyes. Eyes identical to out mother's. Now Ron I could say no to easily, Hermione too, since she mostly just talked about rules and silly school functions. Ginny was a little harder but I could manage on a good day, and Draco was nearly impossible, but if it was important enough I could do it. However, there were two people in this world who I felt obligated to do whatever it was they asked, especially when it was important. One was Remus, who was once the only one who had that power because I felt I owed him so much. the new person I knew I couldn't say no to - since now with certain things he didn't ask - was the young man who stood before me, the only family besides Remus I had left.

I leaned my head into his chest. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to keep my promise, but I hoped I wouldn't have to. However, if anything happened to my brother, Voldemort would see a different kind of fury. I wouldn't be seeking justice, I'd be seeking cold hard bloody vengence.

"I promise."

................

The conversation Harry and I had still ringing in my mind, I made my way to the dungeons, just as I was about to open the door, out walked Draco. I folded my arms.

"i told you I would talk to him," I said the the tall blond boy. He grinned nervously.

"Thought I'd try to soften him up for you," Draco replied. I rolled my eyes. There was a pause before Draco cleared his throat. "So...er...you're not going to the ball?"

"No," I said flatly. "I have better thing to do with my time."

He raised a brow at me as if to say 'yeah right'. "Like?"

"In case you've forgotten, N.E.W.T's are the week after the ball. I've decided to spend my time getting ready for something important instead of some stupid dance."

"Oh, don't give me that, Twitch," Draco said, his arms folded. He said my old nick-name with humor. "You know you want to go. and there are plenty of blokes who'd want you to go with them."

I smirked. "And I suppose you're one of them, Ferret?" I began to walk past him to enter Prof. Snape's classroom, but Draco blocked me before taking me by the shoulders and gently forcing me into a wall. I stared at him, that old fire in his eyes. Good God, I wanted him to kiss me...

"If I had my way," he replied, a smirk appearing on his face, "I'd be the only bloke." He was so close to me. I just wanted one little taste...just...anything.

"But," Draco stated, backing away from me, "I respect your decision. So I won't press the matter." No, please, press the matter! "I'll see you later. Hopefully my dad will go easy on you."

I snapped out of my daze and glared at Draco as he left. "Prat," i said under my breat as I entered Snape's 'lair'.

"Draco warned me you'd be caming to see me, Miss Potter," Snape drawled from over the scratching of his quill. "And whatever it is, the answer is no."

I shut the door behind me harshly as I approuched Snape's desk.

"Professor, for just this moment I want you to see me as Lily Evan's daughter. Not James Potter's daughter, not Harry Potter's twin sister not even Remus Lupin's goddaughter. I need you to see me as Lily Evan's daughter."

Snape looked up from his papers, his face blank. "And what good do you think that will do?"

"Because you were friends with my mother once. Probably best friends and don't deny it. Remus told me the truth." i put my hands on my hips."And now I want your side of the story."

snape gave a blank laugh. "Get out of here, Miss Potter."

"No," I told him flatly. His head jerked back up in shock.

"_Excuse me_?"

"My brother needs your help, Professor, but he doesn't trust you enough to ask. However, I do trust you. Don't know why, but I do." He looked fairly aggitated now, but I really didn't care. "And I know we need you help, but I can't rightfully ask for it until I have gotten your side of the story. About Dumbledore's death, about why you've gone out of your way to protect Harry, when it's clear you hate him. I want to know who's side your really on and," I slammed my hands on his desk as he attempted to ignore me. I refused to be ignored. "I want to know why you've treated me so differently from my brother."

Snape stood up. "None of that is any of your business-"

"It's my brother's business! It's all of our business! We need your help and I can't really ask for it until I know why it is I trust you. I know it has something to do with Lily and I feel i have the right to know." Snape slammed his chair into his desk. He could throw a fit all he wanted. I wouldn't leave without what I came for.

"You are way out of line, Miss Potter," Snape growled.

"Don't try to intimidate me, Professor," I yelled. "Because I am no where near afraid of you."

Snape stared at me for a long time as I took the opportunity to catch my breath. "May I ask why this is so important to you, Miss Potter?"

"Because I refuse to believe," I said, pounding his desk with my fist, "that a man that would go behind the most feared wizard's back to protect his only son, that someone Dumbledore regarded so highly, is nothing more than a cowardly murderer!"

Snape's expression changed drastically. There was that look again. the same look he gave me when I first told him I was just as fair as Lily. When he heard me singing her lulluby. when I told him he was as dark and sinister as he wanted everyone to believe. That look that held no malice or ...well, I wasn't entirely sure.

"It is times like these that you remind me of her," Snape said, turning away from me and pacing over toward a chest of drawers in the corner. "She never backed down from an arguement either."

I stared at him. "What happened to the two of you?" He eyed me curiously, as if I should have known.

"They very same that occurred between you Draco," he replied bitterly. "Satisfied?"

"No, I'm not," I said folding my arms. "But now I know where Draco gets his stubbornness." Snape narrowed his eyes at me and I ony shrugged. "But that doesn't explain why you went through all the trouble of being a double agent, or who's side you're really on. But something tells me, it's not Voldemort's anymore."

"And what makes you say that, Miss Potter?" Snape asked silkily.

"Because otherwise Voldemort wouldn't have ordered for your death. You were too valuable to him for him to just kill you out of mere suspicion."

"Don't talk about things you do not understand, Miss Potter," Snape warned. I glared.

"I understand better than you think, Professor," I told him. "You knew Voldemort appointing Draco was merely to reap revenge on Lucius, not that Lucius cared, filthy, selfish-," Snape's brow rose and I cleared my throat. controlling my temper was crucial in this. "However, you were a Deatheater long before you came to Dumbledore, and I think even then you were no longer loyal to Voldemort. The question is why."

Snape folded his arms, not saying anything. Shit, what a brat! I took a breath. "And I don't think that would explain why you've protected Harry for so long, when we all know you hate him. That's another reason why I don't think believe you're on Voldemort's side anymore. Why attempt to save Harry while his broom was being jinxed. Or why rescued him from my godfather when he became a werewolf? And why not attempt to punish him more harshly when you thought he was stealing from your stuff again. Because you knew about Crouch Jr and you were trying to warn him."

"How do you know about all this," Snape asked. He was actually beginning to look defensive.

"My brother's told me all about his time at Hogwarts, Professor," I replied. "Also, how about when youwere trying to teach him Occlumency. Everyone knows it wasn't entirely your fault he didn't learn. You really were trying to help him. But why?

"Then we come to that faithful sixth year at the Astronomy Tower, where you killed Dumbledore instead of Draco, which I feel in everything in me you planned it. I think Dumbledore was dying anyway, he was quiet old I suppose, and he..asked you to. and you were that loyal to Dumbledore to do so. But why, Professor? Why risk so much for a mere boy who just happened to be half of someone you hated?"

Snape sat back down. "Well since you seem so set on telling the story why don't you tell me?"

I though about if for a moment, which brought me to some of the thing Snape had said to me. Why had he wanted me to talk to Draco so badly? Did it have to do with what happened between him and my mother? But...that would mean.... I looked at Snape straight in his dark eyes.

"When you realized you loved Narcissa," I said straight forwardly, "you knew she would never take the place of your first love." I paused, awaiting some sort of reaction. when I received none I finished,"You were in love with my mother."

Snape's arms fell to his sides as he narrowed his eyes. Obviously I hit a nerve. "Prove it, Miss Potter."

"Show me your Patronus, then," I demanded. I knew that a person's Patronus turned into a symbol that represented the thing that mattered most to them. The thing that made them happiest. Tonks's was a werewolf, representing Remus's was a tiger cub, representing me, and Harry's was a stag, like James's had been, representing his family. Mine had also been a stag before, representing my need to find my real family. However, Patronuses changed and I was sure mine had. Now when I was in the inbetween, Lily told hers had been a doe. Now if Snape's was also a doe....

"No," Snape said coldly.

"What do you have to hide if I'm not right?" I insisted.

Snape frowned, appearing frustrated, before pulling out his wand from his robes. "Expecto patronum." Sure enough, a sparkling doe erupted from his wand and pranced about the room before fading off. Snape glared at me. "Now will you leave? You will probably tell your brother how much you were able to make a fool out of me."

I blinked as I shook my head. "No," I replied, "I think you're the bravest man alive."

Snape stared at me for a long time. He could stare all he wanted, I wasn't going to take that back. He leaned back in his seat. "You said you needed my help?" Snape asked. I grinned ear to ear. I loved it when my insanity payed off.

"Yes," I replied, sitting down as well, on a fron desk, of course. Snape rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid someone is going try to kidnap Harry, so my plan is for he and I to switch places...as each other." I paused. "That means the Polyjuice Potion."

"And why not just steal it from my cuboards like before?" He asked bitterly. I sighed.

"Because this would be much easier with your help," I told him. "Besides, we are going to need a weeks worth just to be safe. Also, once they have me, and not Harry, I can kill Nagini."

"Why would you need to do that?" Snape asked.

"Unless you already know, I can't tell you," I replied. Snape sat up straight.

"What is in it for me if I help you?" Snape asked. I almost choked on my breath. Dammit, I thought I could get out of this without needing to make a deal, but apparantly not. Damn Slytherins.

"Erm...well," I stammoured. "Well...er...I don't know, what do you want?" As soon as I allowed that to leave my mouth, I panicked. Oh, dear, what would dark, creepy Professor Snape force me to do? Catch some poisonous frogs? Drink Veritiserum and reveal everything? Kill a cat? I bit my lip, awaiting my sentence.

"Go to the ball, Miss Potter," I heard Snape say. I hadn't realized i had closed my eyes.

"Eh?" I said stupidly. Snape began to rub the temple of his head.

"Go to the ball," Snape repeated. "Draco told me you would not be going. If I have your word that you will go, I'll help you."

I rose a brow. "Just like that? You can't be serious?"

"Miss Potter, as you now realize, history has repeated itself," Snape explained. "It is too late for me, but I believe Draco still has a chance. And whether any of us like or not, you are the only one who can save him from himself."

I just blinked. "Erm...okay. Well, thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me, Miss Potter," Snape said dangerously. "Because if you make any attempt not to show up to the ball, from running of to ever having a broken limb of any kind, I will have to resort to my old ways, if you comprehend."

I sighed. "Sure, whatever," i said, exiting the room. "But you better hold up your part. Harry hates you as it is. No telling what he'll do if you back out on us." Just as I began to step out of the room, Snape stopped me.

"Miss Potter," Snape called. I wheeled around. "Did...did you're mother say anything about me...in the inbetween?"

I stared. I guess Draco told him about that, too, which I knew Draco got from Harry. Those gits. None the less, I felt he had a right to know what Lily had said to me when only she and Narcissa were around.

"She said she alway knew you were a good and couragous man," I recited . Snape simply nodded. "And I agree with her."

Snape looked up, nodding again, and gestured for me to leave the room. And I did so with a sigh,shutting the door.

Great, now I had to go dress shopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IMPORTANT: I felt that it was necessary, and that it would make a little bit of sense, for there to be some chance that Karry can destroy Voldy. I'm not making any promises or saying anything else than that. It would spoil the ending! Yes, I do promise there will be an ending.


	109. 109 Draco

**PLZ READ!**I realized the other night as I was dosing off to sleep, that not only would Polyjuicing the Potter twins as each other be kinda gross, but it might mess with a part of the story that I really want to happen in the future (Now I have you itching to know what that is). So, Snape has a different plan.

Disclaimer: Not mine

I think Draco missed you guys, lol. Sheesh this long.

And now to a slightly hilarious part of the story.

However its also confusing. Just keep in mind that Karry now looks like Harry and Harry now looks like Karry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

We all sat in my dad's classroom after everyone had left. I was quite impressed that Karry had been able to convince him to help us, but at the moment the room was tense as he glowered at us. Weasley and Hermione exchanged looks as Ginny kept glancing at me, as if I had done something to cause my father to change his mind about the Polyjuice Potion. However, the Potter twins were down right outraged.

"You said you were going to help us!" Karry hollered, her hands flying to her hips. The dungeons echoes with her clearly upset voice. Harry glared at him as I noticed inched toward his wand. I cleared my throat to get his attention and shook my head at him. No sense in him getting himself in trouble for a stupid reason like this. Plus if he attacked my father I would have no choice but to retaliate. He was family after all. Dad looked over at the twins.

"And if you wish to keep it that way, Miss Potter, you will allow me to finish," he retorted. Karry pouted and folded her arms, nudging Harry in the ribs as he began to open his mouth. Dad stared for a moment as he folded his arms. "Now as i was saying, I will not be making a Polyjuice Potion. It is too dangerous, especially among two siblings of different genders, however," he paused, glancing at the rest of us for a moment before looking back at the twins, "I have an alternative so the concept of your original plan still stands." His eyes narrowed. "Though I will say once more I do not agree with this and I highly encourage that Miss Potter consider that the dream was just that, a dream."

Karry rolled her eyes. "And I will say once more that we are not changing our plan and my dream was no mere dream. It's been repeating itself," she revealed, which gave me pause for concern. "I'm going to ask this as politely as possible, Professor. Please stop wasting our time and tell us your alternative."

Severus Snape's eyes flashed at her words but he said nothing. Instead he rose from his desk and walked around it. He seemed to have sighed. I guess even he figured out it was useless to argue with Karry Potter.

"It is a spell," Dad explained. "Less dangerous than the Polyjuice Potion but still dangerous none-the-less. It will make the two of you appear as each other just enough to fool everyone, even the Dark Lord, instead of changing your body parts around and making the two of you feel extremely awkward. Think of it as a very elaborate costume that just covers the outside but fades whenever you are completely alone" He stared at Karry and Harry. "I am certain that neither of you wish to see the other naked."

I could have sworn Harry turned green as Ginny and I forced ourselves to control our laughter. Karry blinked and scrunched up her face. "Thanks, Professor," Karry said half-heartedly. Dad grunted as he approuched the twins. Harry glared at him the entire time Dad stood there. I decided there was perhaps no way Harry would ever trust my father, but just this once i wish he would suck up his pride and let my dad help. I wasn't sure what Karry had done, but somehow she had convinced Dad to help us, and I didn't want her hard work to go to waste.

"Now, I need you two to face each other," Dad told the twins. Karry shrugged but turned to face Harry directly. Her brother however, look extremely suspicious, and had to be turned forcefully by his twin. Harry looked irritated and definitely wasn't happy when my father pulled out his wand. Harry jumped to his own wand.

"Oh, Harry, stop it," Karry demanded, grabbing her brother's right hand. He glared at her for a moment but pulled away only to leave his wand in his pocket. Hermione looked nervous, Weasley looked just as skeptical as Harry, and Ginny kind of looked the same way I did, utterly amused and trying damn hard to contain it. Once the twins were finally facing each other, Dad raised his wand.

"Now, for this to work properly, you must keep eye contact with one another at all times," he stated firmly. "Any diversion could cause complications."

"And how are we supposed to know you won't just kill us?" Harry blurted. Karry and I glared at him.

"Yes, Potter, that's right. I'm going to kill you and your sister with your friends and my son as witnesses," Dad replied sarcastically. "Yes, that would be intelligent. Especially with Karry's godfather being a werewolf whose fiancee is not only my son's cousin but a well trained, though uncoordinated, Auror. Really, Potter."

I smirked at that and then turned to Ginny. She looked remarkably impressed, as did Hermione. Karry continued to glare at Harry.

"Harry if you don't be quiet," Karry warned her twin, "I will be forced to show you what it is like to be slapped by your sibling."

Weasley gaped and Hermione, Ginny and I laughed. Ginny looked at Harry. "You deserved that one, Harry." I couldn't have agreed more. Harry's eyes narrowed as he turned them on his sister's. Dad commenced to waving his wand, which just so happened to be a deep black. Was that his favorite color or something? It made me glad my mother raised me. Now I had extremely killer style. Dad began muttering something completely inaudible to us. Even Hermione looked confused. At first, no difference was seen in the twins, but soon Harry began to shrink and Karry to grow a bit. Karry's long red locks shrank to her head and became a startling jet black, as Harry's eyes darkened to Karry's honey hazel. Once the transformation was complete, Karry was Harry, and Harry was Karry.

The twins looked at themselves then at each other, staying silent for a moment. Karry, now looking completely like Harry, turned to my father. "Wow, good thinking Professor," she said in her own voice.

Harry, a shocking replica of Karry, suddenly looked depressed. "I feel so unmanly." Dad gave a low grunt at that statement, causing Harry to glare, his now hazel eyes appearing to flame. Karry's hand flew to her hip, her boyish figure not going along with the gesture at all.

Ginny and I finally lost it. We doubled-over laughing. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Now that I have completely wasted a good forty-five minutes of my life with you nuisances, please leave my classroom," he told us. Everyone in this room knew that this was not a request but a distinct demand. We left quickly, Ginny and I still laughing.

"Your not supposed to feel manly," Karry told her 'sister'. "Now stop slouching! I do not walk like that!" She slapped Harry on the back, causing him to stand up strait. He glared up at her not green eyes as she trying to flatten her new messy jet black hair. "I swear I'm going to tame this thing!"

"Good luck," Harry said. The twins continued to speak in there normal voices. "Now could you please sound more like a bloke before people start to - Karry get your hands off my hips!"

"Oh, Harry, pipe down," Karry said. "Besides, I'm sure I'm going to do a much better job at being you than you will being me."

It was funny when they made their facial expressions, because they looked so much like their original selves. Harry glared.

"Just because I may not be able to take care of your hair like you want," Harry said, "doesn't mean I won't do a good job impersonating you."

Karry gave a blank excessively girlie laugh. "We'll see, _Karry_," Karry said. She cleared her throat, and began to speak in a voice quite similar to Harry's. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and I live for danger because there's a prophecy that says I'm the one that has to destroy Voldemort." She brushed some jet black hair from her face to reveal that she even wore Harry's legendary lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

Harry frowned, allowing his bad posture to take over. He cleared his throat and out a voice that was only a tad higher pitched than Karry's. It was extremely startling actually. Ginny snorted. "Well, I'm Karry Potter," Harry announced, "and I think I am so wonderful because I'm a natural Legilimens and I can convince teachers to do anything."

"That's the spirit, bro!" Karry said in her normal voice. We all laughed at the look on Harry's face. It was almost as if he were pouting. Even Weasley was clutching his stomach in amusement. Karry suddenly turned to us and stared. I cleared my throat and straightened up.

"Sorry, but this is just to funny," I told Karry, a posed way to feminine for her new look. Ginny nodded.

"I agree," she added.

Karry sighed as Harry continued to frown. "Okay," Karry said, walking over to Harry and trying to straighten out her...I mean his look. Damn this was going to be confusing."We gotta keep this discreet. Which means," Karry cleared her throat to change to her bloke voice. "I'm Harry, that's Karry, no slip ups alright." We all nodded in agreement as we continued down the hall. "Because one mess up and we're all in for it."

"Speaking of being in for it," I said with a grin. I couldn't help it. I had to mess with her, "don't we have a Charms class to get to?" Karry put her hands on her hips again and Ginny, Weasley and Hermione all laughed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Karry said in her own voice. God this was just too weird. I was talking to Karry but she looked like Harry and she was still doing all her Karry mannerisms.

"Can you please walk like a bloke?" Harry begged under his breath.

"Then walk like a girl. I don't walk with my shoulders slouch like that," Karry told her 'sister'. I fought down another laugh. Suddenly Antigone Croft came charging up to me along with Blaise and Crabbe. I blinked.

"Draco, I'm glad I caught you," Antigone said to me, sounding out of breath. "Since the finals are on Wednesday I was thinking that we could gather in some last minute practice tomorrow and Monday. What do you think?"

I blinked. I wasn't used to asked what I wanted, you know honestly, but it sounded like a good idea like a great idea. Of course, _I_ had remembered about finals. I nodded.

"Great," Antigone replied. "Crabbe and Blaise are going to help me make some flyer and I'll post around." As the walked away, I saw the switched Potter twin gape at each other.

"Please tell me we didn't switch places the week of Quidditch finals," Harry whispered in his normal voice.

"Now, don't panic, bro," Karry reassured. "We're still gonna win alright."

"We'll see about that," I muttered. Karry glared at me behind her glasses that had been disguised to look like Harry's.

"Will you shut up," she told me.

"Make me," I blurted. Oh, great, now it was going to look like I was flirting with Harry. I shuddered. Ew! Karry stared.

"Do you really want me to make you while I look like my brother? No, I didn't think so." Karry turned to Harry. "Look, I'll make sure the team knows that we need to practice. Since Slytherin will have the field tomorrow and Monday, We'll practice today and Tuesday."

"Karry, I can't even play Keeper!" Harry complained far too loudly. Karry clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Well, so nice of you to join us," said a small voice below us. Professor Flitwick glared at us from his extremely short frame. Ginny bade us good-bye as we entered the classroom.

...................

I'm pretty sure their Quidditch practice wasn't any better because once we got to the final game of the year, things were just as crazy. The Potter twins could be heard bickering from across the field. I rolled my eyes as both our teams entered.

"Potters!" Madam Hooch yelled. I stifled a laugh. "Whatever the two of you are arguing about, I'm sure it can wait!"

Harry, still disguised as Karry, of course, folded his arms and Karry, as Harry, put a hand on her hip to Harry's dismay. I snorted and Antigone stared.

"What is so funny, Draco?" She asked. I turned to the rest of the team, avoiding Goyle and Pansy's gazes (as awful as their betrayal was, it was too difficult to replace them as players). I waved my hand in dismissal.

"It's nothing," I replied smoothly.

"Captains," Hooch announced. "Shake hands." I stepped foreward, as did both Harry and Karry. Karry gave the boy disguised as a red head girl an insistant look and Harry rolled his eyes but took a step back. Karry rumpled her jet black hair and stepped toward me, holding out her hand. I shook it firmly. I was weird to see a smirk appear on her face, because it was an expression that Harry never used.

"You're in for it, Ferret," Karry whispered in her own voice.

"It's the last Quidditch game of the year and the Captains are shaking hands. They do look oddly close to each other, don't they?"

Yeah, Luna had a point. It had to be really funny to on-lookers to see Harry Potter and Draco Snape so close to each other. I noticed Harry constantly trying to tighten up his red pony-tail, looking irritated.

"We'll see, Potter," I said, taking my hand away. I smirked and Karry glared. i burst out laughing as she stomped off. She made Harry seem so girly!

So we all mounted our brooms and rose onto the air. Harry seemed to be having trouble getting the hang of Karry's Nebula 150, but Karry seemed to have no problem with Harry's Firebolt.

And then the whistle blew and all the balls were released into the air. Pansy actually managed to get a hold of the Quaffle, but all three Gryffindor Chasers were on her tail, led by Ginny. Pansy threw it to Antigone but Azalia swooped out of the air. I went back to my main objective at the moment, finding the Snitch. Karry appeared out of thin air it seemed as the Chasers, Beaters and Keepers practically fought to the death down below.

"We're taking no prisoners, Snape Jr.," Karry said, losing the deep boyish tone. The sound of thunder suddenly filled the air as the gray clouds began to gather and darken. I flew closer to her, which only made her glare. Even when she looked like her brother, I couldn't help but mess with her.

"Neither are we, Twitch," I said with a smirk. Karry rolled her brother's green eyes and turned to the field, frowned, and cleared her throat.

"Karry," Karry shouted in her bloke voice. Harry didn't answer. "Karry! Guard the damn goals or your broomstick is mine!"

Harry glared through Karry's hazel eyes at his twin 'brother', which didn't phase Karry one bit.

then, as it began to pour down rain, out came a glint of gold.

Karry and I both shot off after the Snitch, dodging lethally aimed Bludgers and ferocious Chasers. the score was tied, but if I got the Snitch right now, Slytherin would win. Karry began pulling in front of me, but I wasn't about to make it easy for her. I sped up and she glared. I gave her a quick smirk and she rammed herself into me.

"What was that?!" I shouted. The look Karry was giving me was scary since she had the appearance of her brother. It was so...diabolical.

"Taking no prisoners, Snape Jr.," Karry shouted in her boy-voice. I glared as I rammed myself into her. So that was how she was going to play? After a while I was no longer concentrating on her as the Snitch came closer and it turned, I turned. When it dove, I dove. I was getting so close, and I was so caught up in the moment, I forgot that the other people around me existed. I took one last sharp turn, and reached out, catching the Snitch - and nearly falling off my broom, at that.

There was a huge applause and some groans, but when the Gryffindor team stopped, Harry, (still as Karry, just so you know), Ginny and Azalia were all clapping. we all landed as Luna said, "It looks like after six years, Slytherin had finally won the Quidditch Cup. I guess Harry must have went into hiding or something because I don't see him anywhere."

Wait? Harry? Missing? But he's right...wait. Oh shit!

As soon as I landed I ran to go meet up with Harry and Ginny, seeing Weasley and Hermione already on the field.

"Did you see where Karry went?" I asked without thinking. A few on-lookers stared.

"Erm...Draco," Azalia pointed to a disguised Harry, "she's right here."

"Harry then! I meant Harry!"

Hermione's eyes widened as did Harry's copied hazel.

"Draco!" Antigone came to congratulate me, " that was bloody brilliant!"

"No time, Antigone. Be back later!" I yelled as the five of us ran off to look around the pitch. We probably searched it twelve times before we were all out of breath.

"Dammit!" Harry shouted. "They got her! I can't believe I let this happen! Again!"

"Harry, don't beat yourself up," Hermione told him. "The coins, remember? Maybe she's still on the grounds."

Harry sighed and took out a coin from his pocket and put it to his ear. He shook his head before throwing the coin outward as far as her could.

"The spell is fading," Ginny pointed out. That's when we knew. The spell was only meant to fade when the twins were alone, at the end of the week, or once one had been kidnapped. Harry's eyes became his own green and his hair its jet black tousled self.

"The lot of you aren't very observant, are you?" said a quiet voice behind us. We turned around to see my dad standing there. I was too agitated to deal with this right now. and I was extremely worried.

"Dad, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked folding my arms.

Severus Snape rolled his dark eyes and pointed to something on the ground. It was gold and glinting. As Harry returned completely to his normal appearance, we stepped foreward to get a better look.

It was Karry's locket...

"What's your point?" Harry spat. I nudged him to tell him to be just a bit open-minded at the moment. Harry folded his arms and pouted. He had spent way to much time being a girl.

"My point, Mr. Potter," Dad told Harry coldly, "is that this locket has a charm on it that allows only the owner to take it off and no one else. that means your sister had to take it off herself."

"We were silent for a moment as, and Hermione of course, thought it over. And of course, we were the only ones who understood.

"A real Portkey?" Hermione stated getting there first. "But, she couldn't have possibly..."

"Come on, she was just joking," Weasley added. "I know she's smart but a Portkey is bloody complicated."

"But how would she know where to have it lead if she didn't know where they were taking her?" I asked, silencing the debate on whether or not this was a Portkey. Karry would have only removed that locket if it were of the greatest importance.

"Sometimes a Portkey can lead you to a person, not necessarily to a place," my father answered. Hermione still wasn't convinced.

"But how could she-"

"Because she is her mother's daughter, Miss Granger," Dad answered as he turned his heel to walk away.

"Wait a minute," Harry demanded. Dad stopped and looked over his shoulder, "why the hell are you _really_ helping us?" Hermione and I both sighed.

"Because, Potter," Dad said coldly. "Your sister actually gives a damn about people, not just people she likes." He strode away as I folded my arms and gave Harry a scolding look.

"What?" he asked.

"My dad's not as bad as he wants you to believe, you know," I told him. "I mean, if it wasn't for him, Karry would probably be dead."

"And she may still be if we don't hurry," Hermione pointed out. "We're not even sure where this thing will lead."

"Only one way to find out," Ginny stated as we all gathered around the locket, trying it grab a part of the broken chain.

"On three," Harry said. We took a group breath. "One...Two...THREE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**IMPORTANT**:The Portkey stuff I definitely made some stuff up, but I will give you a hint that it was not Karry who actually turned the locket into a Portkey. You guys are smart I bet you can guess.


	110. 110 Karry

**Honestly I think that last chapter was God-awful. I'm glad its over with**. Hopefully this one make up for it.

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

It was hot and dim when I woke up. Hot, dim and it reeked of sulfur. Bloody cowards had knocked me out as soon as they caught me. I wasn't sure if I had down the Portkey right, let alone if I had completely. I just hoped that the others found it and I really hoped that it worked. I blinked my eyes open, my temporary jet black hair all in my face. I attempted to shake it away, but my brother's hair was impossible. As I fully came to, I realized that my hands had been tied above my head and I was hanging a good foot off the ground. I looked about and saw several shadows, some I recognized some I didn't. The ones I recognized were Lucius Malfoy, Barty Crouch Jr, and, my favorite person, Fenrir Greyback. They and the others I didn't know look way too amused. And, of course, out came Voldemort, looking like it was his birthday, which made me thoroughly annoyed.

"Well, Harry, looks like the end of the line for you," Voldemort said. "And with you gone, who is supposed to stop me then?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know I do have a sister," I said in my bloke voice. I made sure I said it casually. I didn't want them to know mine and Harry's theory. Voldemort laughed coldly.

"You know as well as I do that your sister is nothing more than a rotten nuisance," Voldemort replied. Excuse me, snake-face?! Okay, keep calm. "She's just been very lucky. What has she done to help you anyway, Harry?"

I glared. "More than you would like to believe," I yelled.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I shouted, deciding to toot my own horn for a bit, hopefully to buy some time. "She discovered where to find the cup. She helped us think outside the box; like Slytherins, like you!" Voldemort's scarlet eyes flashed. "Plus she helped us see people for who they are, not who they have been. She showed us that people are more than their houses, their bloodline, their last name! Which I know has been your worst fear, _**Tom Riddle**_!"

"You insolent-"

"You know very well that a unified Hogwarts is an undefeatable Hogwarts," I glared at Lucius, unfortunately my word-vomit taking over. "And that, you pathetic Inbreed proves that Draco was never your son!"

"Oh Draco's next right after you, Harry," Voldemort said. He was suddenly acting way to calm for my comfort. "If little Karry hadn't saved him during that Qudditch match I would already be rid of him." He smirked. "Well, at least that crazy horrible excuse for a women is gone thanks to him." So that's how his broom went bonkers. "But, his betrayal really must be dealt with."

_Don't do it. Don't do it. Do not even_....

"Leave Draco alone," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, and masculine.

"I'm curious about something, Harry," Voldemort said, walking toward me. "Why is it, after all these years, your scar suddenly does not burn?"

I blinked. Fuck. Forgot about that detail.

"You're not Harry," Voldemort said. He looked livid now. "Who are you?"

I sighed as I saw my hair turning back to its normal length and vibrant red color. My clothed suddenly became baggy and my glasses went from round to rectangular cut. I blinked once more, now seeing where I was properly. So, I was in a volcano.

Wait, a volcano? Could Voldemort get anymore cliche?

"Karry!" Voldemort shouted, looking furious. I watched as nervous eyes shifted. Some unlucky soul was in for it.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort shouted. The crowds parted a bit to allow a small man with mousy hair and a pale, frightened expression to pass. My eyes narrowed. Remus and Harry had definitely told me about this one. I kind of hoped Voldemort was really pissed and would just blow his ass up.

"I swear, My Lord, I didn't know-"

"Wormtail," Voldemort said in an icy cold voice, "did you send that dream to the wrong twin?"

"My Lord, I was certain that-"

"If you were certain, then why is Karry here and not Harry?"

I stared as Wormtail whimpered. It was disturbing, really. "So, that was for Harry then? I guess your plan was he would be over-protective as usual and not tell anyone."

Voldemort glared. "Clever, aren't you, Karry? Just like your mother." He walked toward me and brushed his wand up my left arm. A searing pain erupted and I felt blood begin to trickle down. I winced and grunted a little in pain. I would allow myself to do no more.

"Here we go again, Karry, back to where we were just a few weeks ago. It's baffling how you get yourself into these situations. and this time, big brother and lover-boy are aren't here to save you - AH!"

A large gash slapped across Voldemorts face. The Deatheaters began looking around and scrambling about, except Wormtail who whimpered at the ground. Voldemort looked around desperately for the culprit.

"Guess again, _**Riddle**_!"

I jerked my head over to the only entrance and exited out of the mountain. There stood Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Thank God!

"Get them!" Voldemort shouted with unequaled fury. I really hoped one of them brought my Blood Clotting Serum. There was a sudden rage of sparks and hexes as Ginny and Harry got through to untie me. I was already a bit weak from blood loss.

"Always on time as usual, eh, bro?" I joked. Harry rolled his eyes as he handed me a filled syringe.

"Hermione was smart enough to keep one of your doses with her." Harry explained as I happily took. "She's our life saver, really."

"In this case literally," I stated as I injected my arm with the purple liquid. The endless blood flow ceased as Ginny handed me my pride and joy, my wand.

"I got it off of Greyback," she said. "Now lets get the fuck out of here!" I nodded and began to run with Ginny so we could fight out way out, but realized Harry wasn't beside me. I wheeled around to see him chasing after Voldemort as a spark flew inches from me. I sped after my stubborn ass brother.

"Harry stop!" I shouted, catching hold pf his arm. running hadn't been a good idea, considering I had still lost quite a bit of blood, and the Clotting Serum merely stopped the bleeding, it didn't replenish it. The wooziness would have to wait though. Harry was much stronger than me.

"I have to get him Karry!" Harry told me, struggling from my grasp. Luckily Ginny came to help me. "I have to-"

"Today is not the day, Harry," I pleaded. "Please let's just get out of here."

"_Retilie exime_!" said a soft voice from across the way as a snake's cry of pain filled the air and Nagini bursy into flames. We looked around to see Snape and not long after, the rest of the Order of the Phoenix appeared.

"What the fuck!" Harry shouted.

"Snape figured you'd need reinforcements," Tonks answered as she blasted some random Deatheater in the chest with a large red spark. "Now come on!"

We all followed Tonks, rushing out of the large chamber I had been as the rest of the Order fought the Deatheaters that hadn't fled. Snape followed us and as we turned a corner, I confronted him.

"Reinforcements?! That wasn't part of the deal, Snape!" I shouted. He glowered at me.

"A thank you will suffice, Miss Potter," Snape growled.

"We were fine!" Harry joined. "Karry and I were fine!"

"Sure, Potter, which is why your sister is showing sure signs of blood loss."

"Oh, shove it, Professor! I'm not helpless!" I yelled idignantly.

"Look, you two, I've had with you ganging up on my dad!" Draco hollered at both of us. "Without him calling the Order we probably wouldn't have gotten out of there!"

The three of us, Harry, Draco and I, began to argue senselessly for a good few minutes, mostly about who was right, who was wrong, and how my plan was the worst plan ever. Then, this happen.

"All of you shut the fuck up!"

All of us stopped fighting and looked around before setting eyes on the owner of that frustrated and harsh voice. None other than Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped.

"Well I've had it with all this bickering!" she stated in a shaky voice. "It just-" she suddenly cut off. "That's weird."

"What weird?" I asked. "That you just swore?"

"No...it's...cold...." We all exchanged glances as Ginny shivered and we began to see our own breaths. Tonks looked behind us, her eyes widening.

"Everyone," Tonks commanded, "RUN!"

And we did as a swarm of dementors descended upon us. We tried several times to lose them with no luck as all. Suddenly we had to stop as we came to a massive river of lava, with no way out but a apparently not very sturdy rock bridge.

"Only way across, guys," Tonks stated.

"Is it really, Tonks?" Snape said sarcastically. "We could always attempt to swim it, after all."

"Oh, shut up, you grease bucket!"

"No time, people," Ron shouted. "Dementors on our tail!"

"Then lets go, dammit!" Harry yelled, being the first to cross the bridge. Tonks went nexted followed closely by Ron and Ginny. I could feel the dementors draw closer.

"Karry!" I heard my name, but it seemed so far away. A feeling a endless dread came over as i was forced to remember my brother slapping me, the night my scar was carved into my arm, Draco calling me a Mudblood, the night I found out Ruela and Alan had been murdered.. The memories went back even further; Greyback attack that summer at Remus's, even the vision I saw at Godric's Hollow, but this time, I saw Lily Potter. She handed baby-me the locket.

"Take care of this for mommy," she whispered, tears in her green eyes. "Take care of it."

A flash green and a woman's blood curdling scream...

Suddenly, I felt myself being dragged away from the cold and the darkness, pulling me to the other side of the lava river. I snapped out of the black fog the dementors had created and looked at the mass of them. I grabbed on to the person that was pulling me to safety. It was Draco.

"You're an idiot, Potter-girl, you know that?" he yelled with a scowl. I couldn't help but beam. the little light Draco had created in me was quickly put out as the unstable bridge began to crumble beneathe our feet. We jumped to a solid portion, but Draco lost his footing.

"DRACO!" I screamed, reaching for him. I caught hold of his wrist and held on with all that was in me. The dementors descended, I could tell Draco was having a hard time fighting them.

"Karry, just go, I can make it," Draco told me. Filthy liar.

"Fuck no, Ferret!" I yelled. "Just hold on, okay?"

"Karry-"

"Don't you dare let go, Draco Snape!" I shouted. "Don't you dare." He nodded as we grabbed on to each others arm with both hands, holding on to each other. I couldn't allow the dark thought to sink in. Think happy thoughts. Remus's face on Christmas Day. Whenever Harry hugs me. Ginny's wonderfully insane pranks ideas, Ron's dorky antics, Hermione's never ending brilliance.

Draco's smile.

Draco's laugh.

Draco's kiss

Draco....

I found a strength in me I never knew I had. Despite my blood loss, despite dehydration, and despite the spread of the dementor's darkness, I found a bright powerful strength that helped my pull Draco up to the ledge. He landed in my lap, seeming to be waning out of consciousness. then, he blinked and looked up at me.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny, Ferret," I said. I looked out to the dark crowd of horrible creatures. I narrowed my eyes, keeping the light I was feeling burning as bright as possible. "Can you sit up?" He smiled and nodded and struggled out of my lap. I forced myself to stand and held on to my wand tight as I pointed at the dementors. I took a breath.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A blinding white light filled the air s my Patronus blasted through the dementors. I blinked a few times as I finally looked at the shape. It wasn't a stag anymore...

It was a dragon...

I felt Draco stand beside me, giving my hand a squeeze as he raised his wand and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" And out of his wand came something I never expected. It was a large, extravagant bird, it appeared, with great wings and a long tail. I blinked. Draco's Patronus was a phoenix.

The dementors, no match for two Patronus's, scattered and fled. The silver animals returned to their owners wands, fading away.

And then, finally letting the wooziness and weakness take over, I fell into Draco's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Very cliche, very cheesy, but I can't help but love it.**


	111. 111 Harry

**Okay, I will admit, idk how Patronuses really work, but concidering you must think of something really happy, I would think the shape of it would symbolized what made you happiest.**

**Oh, and the reason for Draco's Patronus being a pheonix will soon be revealed. **

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

We crawled out of the volcano through a hole that lead up to a rocky island like mass. Waves crashed around us as I over heard voices of Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklbolt talking about their next move on the "filthy cowards". I guessed we must have ran the Deatheaters out. As we all finally reached the surface, Draco flopped on the ground, my passed out sister still in his arms. He must have still been weak from the dementors.

"I never realized how heavy this girl was," he exasperated, shaking his sweaty blond hair out of his face. Karry stirred.

"You're one to talk," she said in a tired voice. I rushed to her side as Snape began to rummage through a bag that was carried by my worst nightmare at the moment.

"There you lot are!" Molly Weasley yelled at us, shoving the bag into Snape and her hands flying to her hips. Remus rushed passed her with a hand full of chocolate for all of us. "I want to know what all of you were thinking! Leaving school grounds! Going after You-Know-Who! Are you-"

"Mrs. Weasley," Karry said as she sat up, nibbling on a piece of chocolate. "It was my fault. I'm the one who made the plan to switch with Harry and I made the Portkey." Snape coughed at this statement.

"That's not the point Karry," Mrs. Weasley stated. "You all could have been killed this evening!" And just look at all you! You're a mess!"

"I've been worse," I said as Karry squeezed in between Draco and I. "Way worse."

"I second that," Karry agreed.

"Almost died in a hidden chamber," Ginny collaborated.

"Ran over by a giant chess piece," Ron added.

"Petrified," Hermione said quietly, not really wanting to agree with us. All five of our eyes went to Draco.

"Don't look at me," he said, brushing off one of his sleeves, "you see that look she's giving us. I am not about to cross that."

Karry gave a cough as if she were covering up a laugh. Snape suddenly walked over to Karry with a full cup of very unpleasant looking red liquid. She grimaced.

"You're dehydrated from blood loss," Snape explained. "It Blood Replenishing Potion. It will help you regain your strength."

Karry grimaced. "Do I have the option of a no thanks, I'll pass?" Karry asked the Potions teacher. Snape gave her a very annoyed look over his shoulder.

"No," he said flatly. Karry frowned, but held her nose with one hand and downed the bugger as fast as she could with the other. When she finally finished the disgusting solution, she gagged a bit and handed it back to Snape.

"Ugh, that was the worst experience of my life," Karry concluded as Remus left and came back several wet clothes to clean ourselves up a bit. I immediately just put the ruddy thing on the top of my sweaty head of jet black hair. It felt so nice. Karry began cleaning off the dried blood off her left arm. Ron stared at her from across the rocks.

"That's the worst experience of your life?" Ron asked. "Not them two," he pointed at me and Draco, "being idiots, not almost dying not being kidnapped, but drinking a Blood Replenishing Potion."

Karry nodded. "Yep." She suddenly looked at the ground as if it were suddenly interesting. Unfortunately it was not dark enough for me to look over the fact she was blushing. I looked up at Draco, who caught my glance for a moment and then back at Karry. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all caught my gazes.

We all knew what Karry's Patronus's shape meant.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly looked furious. "I can't believe all of you! You were all almost killed and you're acting we merely caught you skipping school! And you, Severus! How could aid them and something like this!"

"Because, Molly," Snape said quietly, "as much as I did not want to help them, Miss Potter had been right. Someone was going to kidnap her brother, and probably even kill him. I was not about to have Dumbledores plan be put into jepardy!"

"Dumbledore's plan! Ha!" Mrs. Weasley mocked. I nearly glared. "You all act like they've been inducted into the Order already! There just-"

"They are not children, Molly!" Snape shot at her. "You must get this through your head! They are adults now, and furthermore have experienced more than what most of us here have in our whole lives."

I stared. Was Snape...defending us? I'm glad someone was, though I had thought it would be Remus if anyone, but he had stayed silent as he sat with Karry and I. It had shocked me that Snape had helped us at all, and it also shocked me about what he had said about Dumbledore's plan. I began to think something, I never, ever thought I'd think.

That maybe Karry had been right.

"Ginny is still sixteen!" Mrs. Weasley reminded Snape. She was nearly in tears. That's when Karry stood up, almost falling over and having to be assisted by Draco. Her now flaming hazel eyes were narrowed at Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny is just as good as seventeen," Karry told her. "The words 'of age' cannot properly be measured by," she took a breath. My poor twin, she was so exhausted, "a number. She has been through just as much as the rest of us. And need I remind you that at the age of sixteen," she nodded her head to Draco, who held on to her arm to keep her balanced, "that this one was given the greatest decision of his life, and he rose above it and created his own destiny."

Mrs. Weasley looked flabbergasted, opening and closing her mouth several times, not sure what to say, apparently. However, someone else wasn't as quiet.

"Karry, stay out of it," Remus told his goddaughter. Since when did he get all authoratative?! Karry frowned.

"Why should I? It's the truth," she pointed out. I nodded in agreement.

"Because, you really shouldn't talk," he said. He sounded...angry with her. "You're not the best example of being responsible. You've been lying to me and keeping screts from me and I think it is time all of you told us what has really been going."

No one spoke for a while. Not until Karry said, "I can't tell you. None of us can."

"And why not?"

"Because I told them not to," I said, standing on my feet. It was hard basically being the shortest male here, but I needed something to make me seem like I was in charge or knew what I was doing. Something like that. I looked at all of the adults. "I made a promise to Dumbledore, and, through me, so did they. They couldn't tell you unless I said it was okay. Most of you i kept out to keep you safe, but one stubborn red-head," I looked to Ginny, "got between the cracks. Others I kept out because I thought your couldn't be trusted, but now I see that maybe my judgement had been misplaced." I looked to Remus and Mrs. Weasley in particular. "Had I had my why, I would have done this alone. Karry would have never been involved, not even Ron and Hermione. But it's plain to see that I can't do this alone." I took a breath and closed my eyes. Okay, Potter. Just swallow your pride and just get it over with. It will have to come sometime. "And that's why...I am about to say something that i never thought would come out of my mouth. Thank you, Professor Snape." A dead silence filled the air. I heard Ron mutter something about here comes fire and acid rain. Karry gasped and had a smile that didn't go with the surroundings at all as Snape's face became a blank stare.

"Yes," Karry added. "Thank you, Professor."

....................................................

Once we were back at the school, Snape escorted Karry to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey went into a huge rant on how they should make a new house for Hogwarts, named Potter, of course, and have its common room be the hospital wing. She wasn't there long, just needed a long nap and was her old crazy self again. To say the least, I was glad.

I wondered what Draco was feeling right now. I mean, a Patronus is the symbol of the thing that made you happiest, and it had to be so frustrating to know what that was to my sister, but not be able to do much about, or even to know what to do, but not how to begin. We arrived to walk Karry back from the hospital wing, all of us chattering and beaming. Karry walked out the doors with a smile.

"Ugh! I am so glad to be out of there," Karry said happily as we walked down the hall. "How many more times do i have be in there to beat your record, bro?"

I grinned broadly and put an arm around my sister. "Believe me, you still gotta a long way to go." I told her.

"Harry, I don't think anyone is going to beat your record," Draco added. "And God forbid anyone does. I mean, can you imagine the poor kid to end up in the hospital wing that many times plus one?"

"Must come with your legacy," Ginny pointed out to both of us. "I mean, us Weasley's have been in there our share of times, especially Ron and I, but nothing compares to the two of you." She grinned. "But Karry does have a head start on that record. I mean how many times have you been in here?"

"Not a clue," Karry replied. "Lost count."

"So have the rest of us," Ron added.

We were just about to finally start walking down the hall again toward our favorite hang out spot. Luna, Neville, Azalia and Blaise would be waiting for us all by the lake, and, as on every Saturday since it became tradition last term, we would be going to Hogsmeade. It was suddenly dawning on me. The Horcruxes were gone. All of them. The diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, the barette and now...even the snake. It had been a long year, and as I look to the west where dark clouds gathered, I knew that soon, very, very soon, Voldemort would be here. It was as if I could feel him planning his final stand. Another reason we needed to meet in Hogsmeade. I had also got all the other old Dumbledore's Army members to meet us right outside Hogsmeade. I also told Draco to ask anyone else he truly trusted to come. They needed to know. They needed to be ready.

"Miss Potter," called the quiet voice of Professor Snape. We all stopped and turned. In his hand was a glass box filled with syringes holding a dark purple serum. Karry grinned apologetically before walking back over to Snape. "I'm sure no one in this vicinity wants to know what would happen if you were to be without this." Karry took the box and put it in her bag. "Or this." He gave her a large brass bottle that we knew to be her Anxiety Relief Potion. "And this time you better take it as directed, Miss Potter. Twice a day, morning and night. Don't lie to me, I know when my potions have been poured out into a bed of hydrangeas." Karry grinned again and Snape rolled his dark eyes.

"Oddly specific, Professor," Karry replied. "And rather creepy."

"I agree," Ron stated. Hermione buried her face in her hands. Draco, Ginny and I exchanged looks and laughed. I definitely loved moments like this. Moments where we seemed to just be taking another stroll through school, or working on homework or cramming for exams against Hermione's advice. Getting caught for PDA, pranks, and and sometimes being persecuted for just being a Potter. Moments like these just seemed...normal.

Well, as normal as it could be when your six teenage wizards bent on saving the world from an evil wizard - who was obsessed with taking over the world - lead by one young wizard who's basic destiny was to bring said evil wizard down.

Yah...normal...

"And Miss Potter," Snape called as we walked off, "do remember to where the color that suits you best to the ball." Then he strode of, almost as swiftly as he had shown himself. We all stopped in our tracks, Karry ahead of us.

"The ball?" Hermione asked.

"What made you change your mind?" Ginny added, approuching. Karry stamp her foot.

"Ooh! If Voldemort doesn't kill that man I swear I will!" Karry shouted in frustration. I looked at Draco, who was smirking. He was looking like it was his birthday.

When was his birthday?

"So, what made you change your mind?" I asked as we made our way down the corridor before taking a turn to the cobble-stone outside. Karry looked at her shoes.

"Well, it's sort of how I got him to help us," Karry admitted, looking extremely embarassed. "I told him I would go."

Ginny looked amazed. "That's all you had to do? Really?"

"Now you don't have to go with him, do you?" Ron said, looking plae as he asked. My sister shivered.

"Oh, heavens, no! And I'm glad that wasn't part of the deal!" Karry told us. I sighed in relief. I was glad too. "Beside, Ron, beside that being unorthadox to the enth degree, I'm pretty sure that illegal somehow."

"You know, I do get some my features from that man," Draco implied with a raised brow. "You know the glare, the eye shape, the sarcasm."

"Thank God you took after your mother, Draco," Karry said. I stared at her. I wondered if she had suddenly been snuck some Veritaserum from our dear Potions Master, because her bad habit for word-vomit was slowly taking over. "I mean you got her hair, her eyes. I mean really you could have passed for Lucius's child, but of course he's possibly mentally challenged, which is something else you get from both your parents. You're actually intelligent which makes you far more attract-" she stopped and shoved her hands over her mouth. A huge smile swept across my face. She was doing it again. The old rambling she used to do before her and Draco went out, which told us all that she had, indeed, fallen for him. I looked at Ginny who was grinning ear to ear. Hermione even looked extremely pleased and Ron sighed, wanted this to just be over with.

Karry sighed, her faced the deepest shade of crimson I had ever seen it. Draco stood with his arms folded and his signiture smirk directed right at Karry. She grumbled something about hating blood loss, Snape, and the look Draco was giving. I smiled before touching her shoulder. I knew what must happen now.

"Well meet you there," I told them. "You remember how to get into the Whomping Willow, right?" I asked them. They both nodded. As I walked off I gave Draco a thumbs up, something I never thought I'd do in a million years. Draco subtly waved his hand at me, trying to tell me quietly to go ahead. Karry didn't seem to notice as I walked off with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"I swear," Ginny said in a irritated tone. "If they're not back together by the time this year is over, I'm going to pull my hair out!" She tugged at her long red hair for emphasis. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I must agree with you," she said. "I mean, after Karry showing her Patronus, there's really no denying it. However, I do wonder why Draco's is a phoenix."

"Me too," I said. "Well, I'm sure he'll tell Karry. But honestly, I think we got more important things to worry about." I squinted and saw Neville, Luna, Azalia and Blaise at the lake shore. I took a breath.

Many times that day, I wished were just going on a normal Hogsmeade visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alrighty, we're getting so close I can taste it.**


	112. 112 Draco

**Okay, your gonna prolly hear more from Harry than ever before in this story, because these are the parts when the story becomes about his impeding destiny and less about the drama of long lost family.**

**but that will after this adorable Draco chapter.**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

I couldn't help but smirk. I mean, not only did Karry's Patronus say it all, but she was acting all goofy and crazy like she used to before we had dating. Honestly, I was a bit flattered. I was the one thing that made her happiest. It was the thing that had helped me stand up and create my Patronus in that volcano. I was so stupidly happy right now. And why the hell was she staring at her locket right now?

She had this deep look of concentration as she kept turning it around in her hands. I sighed before saying, "I was under the impression that you wanted to talk to me." It was as if she hadn't heard me, so I went to plan B. I snapped my fingers and hollered, "Hello!"

"Huh?!" Karry jumped, shaking her head. She glared up at me. "What is it with you and Harry and scaring the fuck out of me?!"

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "Well you were just staring at your locket. Is something wrong?" Then my expression became a smirk as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "And as for scaring the fuck out of you, I would never do that. It's to useful to me."

Karry smiled a little and rolled her eyes as she wriggled out of my arm. "Later, Draco," she told me. My eyes widened.

"Later? Really?"

"I need you to come with me somewhere," she said, taking hold of my hand and dragging me back inside the castle. Even after all this time she could still manage to make my heart jump. We walked down the corridor and all the way down to the dungeons. Ah, so many memories. Karry burst into the room. I wondered if she ever heard of knocking because I honestly don't think she ever knocked unless she found the door to be locked.

Dad looked up from hsi desk, looking rather displeased. "Miss Potter, it is called knocking." he stated simply.

"Do you have my locket?" Karry asked point blank. I was suddenly confused.

"Karry," i told her, "isn't that your locket? I mean, that's the one we found that was the Portkey." I looked to my father, who had actually stopped the scribbling he had been doing.

"No it's not," Karry replied. "My locket has an inscription in some ancient language hidden in the etching on the front." I stared at her. "I've had in my whole life, Draco. I've learned just about everything about it."

Dad seem to sigh as he opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a locket that, to my eyes looked exactly like a locket in Karry's hands. He tossed it to her as she walked over and placed the fake on Dad's desk.

"You made a decoy," Karry stated. Dad nodded.

"I did," he replied. "And I do not ever want to see that locket without it's owner ever again, Miss Potter. Is that clear?"

Karry looked back at her locket and I looked over her shoulder. I had to examine it very closely to find the inscription she spoke of. I had taken a small bit of Ancient Runes - Mum's idea - and knew a remedial bit. Luckily the inscription was only three letters.

"H.B.P," I read aloud. Karry's eyes widened as she stared up at my father. The letters meant something to them apparantly. Karry looked back at her locket before tracing the letter's J. P. over the L. E., flipped the divider frames to the very back before she came to the last frame, which was blank. With her thumb, Karry pushed the black felt out of the frame and pulled it out.

There laid a picture of a beautiful red head girl, probably fourteen, who looked remarkably like Karry. The only difference was her stunning bright green eyes, Harry's eyes. She was hugging a boy with black hair and dark eyes. He seemed to not have grown into his rather hooked nose.

Karry stared up at Dad, who held her gaze merely for a moment before returning to his work. Karry grabbed my hand and dragged me outside the classroom. I stared.

"So, he gave that to your mum? Not your dad?"

"Yes," Karry said. Her back was to me and her voice sounded shocked. "This locket...protected me once before. I think it was meant to protect my mum." She was suddenly silent. I never liked it when she ws quiet. It usually wasn't a good sign.

"Karry," I asked before she turned around to me.

"Why is your Patronus a pheonix?" she asked suddenly. I was a bit taken aback, though I probably should have seen it coming. I stared at her for a moment. I wasn't exactly ready to reveal to reasoning for my Patronus's form.

"Why is yours a dragon," I countered. This seemed to make her angry.

"Draco you know damn well why my Patronus is a dragon!" she snapped. "I told you before! Nothing would ever change it!"

I stared again, in shock. I couldn't believe she had just said that. "Karry-,"

"Just tell me," Karry said quietly. "please?"

I was a bit puzzled by her behavior. Yah, so there happened to be a picture of her mother and my father in her locket that had been hiddened, but I just didn't seem to understand. However, I then had a flash back to when I called Karry...well, you know.

_"I'm sure you realize that you just ruined everything."_

Oh...right.

I took a breath. There had to be a way out of this. I really didn't want to tell her just yet. Not here at least. Not when we wouldn't have much time to talk everything over that needed to be said. Not only was I afraid that she wouldn't believe, I was afraid it would upset her, or she wouldn't understand. I rubbed the back of my head, forcing my Slytherin mind to concoct some sort of plan to save myself from spilling something too soon.

"I'll tell you," I told her. She rose a brow, as if she were suspicious. She should have been. "I'll tell you...if you go to the ball with me."

Her jaw dropped. "You're actually trying to make a deal? You filthy serpent!" Karry folded her arms, her eyes narrowed. "Like father like son I suppose."

I smirked. "Yeah, you really should have seen that one coming," i told her frankly. " Look, Karry, all you have to do is go to the ball with me and you'll have your answer. So how about it?"

"You know what forget it! I don't - hey, let go! Draco!"

"Come on, my Twitch, you know you wanna go. And you're going anyway, so why not with me."

"You irritating little ferret! Let go of me or I'll-"

I didn't let her finish. I drew her close to me gave her deep kiss. I felt her melt into my arms as she wrapped her arms around my neck. As I pulled away I looked into her eyes.

"Is that a yes, then?" I asked. She nodded, seeming to try and regain composure. She pushed me away and we began walking toward the cobble-stone again and toward that dastardly tree.

"You know you're such a typical Slytherin, Draco, you never play far," Karry said. She narrowed her eyed at me. "You do realize you who you are dealing with?"

I grinned. "Of course I remember. I'm dealing with a borderline psycho who isn't afraid of anything, including Voldemort." I grinned. "Or my father."

Karry giggled. It was the prettiest sound I had heard in ages. I looked across the way and saw dark clouds gathering on the horizon and the mark on my left forearm began an irritating prickling sensation. I found myself close to Karry and made another bold move. I slipped my hand into hers. I saw a blush sweep across her face and my face burned as well.

As soon as this girl was back in my arms, I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that NO ONE took her away from me EVER again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**okay EXPLAINATION 1: Snape gave Lily that locket when he first found out Voldy would be after her, but Lily made it so James thought James had given it to her. That's way it opens with J. P. She kept it because it made her think of the Severus she knew in school and maybe that that boy was still there.**

**EXPLAINATION 2: I wouldn't say Karry and Draco are back together, but they are getting there. This just sheds light on the fact that they do love each other still and it will happen. That history will not repeat itself this time.**


	113. 113 Harry

**cheesy slightly fuzzy Harry chapter**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

Karry and Draco arrived at the meeting just as people began to settle down again. As they entered, giving each other glances, the commotion arose again and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure what the rucus was about, but I wish it would stop. Karry stopped and looked over to the corner of the room where I notice a couple of Gryffindors and Slytherins in an all out shouting match. Oh shit.

"HEY!" Karry yelled. The shouting stopped abruptly and the crowd parted. Seamus and Dean, and Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle were all exchanging death glares while Parvati was holding back Lavander and Antigone Croft was holding back Pansy Parkinson. I sighed and reached under my glasses to grab the bridge of my nose in frustration. Karry looked furious. "All of you stop it right now!"

They did. Karry approuched the soon to be brawl and glared at all of them. "This riduling, this fighting, this prejudice, it stops now!" Karry shouted at all of them. "If all of you want to be animals and kill each other over last names and blood lines and Houses and stupid shit like that, then, by all means, you are free to leave! We don't have time for this bickering, for suspicions without reason! If anyone else has something to say that is immature and ignorant then by all means please let me know so I can personally teach you a much needed lesson."

The room was instantly silent. Everyone had their eyes on Karry, and I smiled on the inside at the fact that my sister had this kind of power. The power to command the attention of an entire crowd and to emphasize her point validly, powerfully, and yet with a hint of a promising threat. Lavender struggled out of Parvati grasp.

"They weren't invited," she told Karry. "No way would their lot-"

"Draco was asked to invite anyone he trusted," I told Lavender. "Whom he trusts I will trusts."

Draco frowned. "I invited Blaise, Crabbe and Antigone." He said spitefully. He glared at the other two Slytherins. "I, however, did not invite you two."

"Crabbe invited us," Goyle told Draco. Draco glared up at Crabbe, who looked at the ground in shame. Antigone pushed through the crowd and turned to Draco.

"This isn't the time for us to be holding grudges over who did or said what," she told Draco. "Yes, what Pansy did was horrible, even for a Slytherin, and Goyle being her accomplice was no better, but do you really think You-Know-Who is going to care about her overly exaggerated plan to mess with all of you?" Her hands were on her hips now as she nodded toward Karry. "She's right. We need to get over ourselves."

Karry rose a brow, seeming impressed and grateful that someone else said the same things she had been saying all along. She put a hand on Draco's shoulder to signify that he wasn't to worry about it further. She looked at me. "Floor's all yours, Harry."

I nodded my head and cleared my throat. "Right," I said. "Okay, well if everyone would draw yourself a chair so we can get started." Everyone used their wands to do so. "Good, alright," for the love of God I hate leading things! "Okay, so, as I'm sure you all know, the six of us up here have been out of school alot." Everyone nodded and murmured to each other. I swallowed. "Well, this is because we've been doing some things Dumbledore asked me to do before he died. Things relaying to Voldemort." Twitches and gasps and a yawn from my sister. Collin Creevy fell out of his seat as I rolled my eyes. "It started out as just me, Ron and Hermione. Then I found about Karry and she joined too. Then through her, by a very - ahem - drug out mishap, Ginny and Draco joined us as well."

The room was quiet and everyone was staring at me. This was why I really hated being the Chosen One. I hated being in front of people and having to explain things to them. Karry was definitely much better at it. Maybe if I imagine everyone in their underwear. Wait, never mind. _Very_, bad idea.

"So, I invited all of you here so you can join us as well," I continued. "You see, we've already finished the first part of this mission, but in doing so we have made Voldemort pretty angry. So eventually...he will come here, to Hogwarts."

The entire room went into a frenzy. Yelling, swearing, accusing me of lying. I sighed. Good God.

"There is no way he can come here, Hogwarts is way too protected," Padma Patil stated.

"He's You-Know-Who, genius," Zabini told her. "He can do whatever the fuck he wants."

"Oh, whatever, it's not like Potter hasn't panicked over nothing before," Parkinson said.

"You can be kicked out, Parkinson," Ginny yelled at her.

I rubbed my temple. This was ridiculous.

"Shut up!" Ron and Karry shouted at the same time. They stared for a moment before Ron spoke.

"Look, you all are just going to have to face the truth. Voldemort is coming here and he will try to take Hogwarts. With Dumbledore gone we are not as safe as we once were. And if you think about it, we never really were." He paused. "Now shut the bloody hell up." He turned to me and grinned with a nodded. I mouthed 'thank you'.

"Okay, I understand that you don't want to here that," I told the group. "I understand if you don't like the idea of having to fight. But we are at war. We all are, not just our parents or cousins or brothers and sisters. We are in this as well. And we could be the very thing to save not just ourselves, but the world." I paused and looked around the room. Everyone was listening intently, and humbled me a bit. I took a breath.

"So, since we are not sure when we are going to be attacked, we want you all to be prepared." I went on. I turned to Hermione and nodded. She cleared her throat as she approuched the front.

"Alright," she said. "Here's what we want you to do. First of all, from this moment on, have your wand on you at all times. And we mean all the time."

"Even to the Seventh Year Ball," Parvati asked in almost outrage.

"Especially then," I replied. "It's a big chance for Voldemort to catch us off guard. Let's not give him the chance."

"And where are we supposed to put it exactly?" Lavender inquiried. Ginny folded her arms.

"You'll find a place," she spat.

"I always sleep with my wand," Luna said pleasantly to Neville. "Before I did that the gnargles were always stealing it." Neville smiled at Luna as if she thought she were the cutest thing ever.

"There are ways to modify your gowns so you can have your wand but still look pretty," Hermione told them. She returned to her list. "Second of all, no one is wander any where alone, especially at night. Always have a friend with you."

"What about to the showers?" Parkinson asked.

"Still bring someone and one can stand watch and you can switch off," I replied quickly. She looked irritated that I had an answer ready.

"Third," Hermione went on. "If you need help with Defense Against the Dark Arts or anything else related to spells, do not hesitate to ask anyone you trust to help you."

No one interrupted that one. They merely murmured. "And lastly, when the Deatheaters and Voldemort do show up, NO ONE is to go after Voldemort. The only person allowed anywhere near Voldemort is Harry. Everyone else is to fight among the others against Deatheaters ONLY!"

That's when the room got quiet and they were all staring at me. I sighed as Hermione fell back.

"This time around, there is no paper to sign that will cause something horrible to happen to you if you breach the contract. This is all you. Either you fight with us or you walk out that door right now, and you can pretend there is no trouble. However, there is no standing on the side lines this time. Not fighting at all is just as bad as fighting agaisnt us. And Voldemort does not appreciate indecisiveness either." The room was so quiet it scared. Maybe both Karry and I had a nack for attracting attention. I looked around the room intently. "Are you with us?"

The room went quiet. Of course, Neville and Luna were the first to stand up.

"We're with you Harry," Neville said. Luna nodded with a sweet smile.

"Us too," called the Creevy brothers.

"Gryffindors stick together, right," Seamus added.

"You got our vote, Potter," Zabini stated from the back with the Slytherins. Parkinson gave a small thumbs up. Suddenly the whole room was talking about how they had my back and would never give up and would fight to the end. I flushed as I glowed with pride. Well, I guess Karry never got anyone to this.

"Us too, Harry," Hermione said from behind me.

"Forever, mate," Ron added.

Ginny grinned. "You know you can count on me."

"You know you need me, Harry," Draco joked.

Karry approuched me as the whole room began to cheer. This was almost unreal. Maybe this was a dream. No way any of these people could be loyal to me. Soon I was going to wake up in my cuboard on Number Four Privet Drive on my eleventh birthday and be forced to make breakfast. Then, my twin sister grabbed my hand, and in her hazel eyes I saw it all. This was no dream. This was real. All of it.

"You got me always, bro." she said.

This loyalty, this courage, this...hope, this was what gave me strength that day to believe that we could bring down the darkest wizard who ever lived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay for loyalty and putting our differences aside. **

**The next is gonna be the ball**


	114. 114 Hermione

**Yay! the ball!**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HERMIONE

"I absolutely detest balls!" I shouted has I fidgited with my gown. It was a completely true statement, not exaggerated in the least. Balls were all about primping and sprucing and making yourself look ridiculously pretty for one night, just so everyone could say "Why don't you do this more often?" Because its silly, it takes way too much time and I have much better things to do. This was the one event that I had been dreading since Ron and I recieved Heads duties. I would much rather curl up with a good book and let everyone else dress themselves up as flamingos and peacocks.

"Oh, Hermione, come on," Parvati called from the other side of the door. We had all gathered up in the Heads Tower to get ready for the ball. I had become Lavender and Ginny's personal brunette Barbie for the night, and I wasn't sure if my scalp would ever recover from it. Sure, my hair looked great, but honestly I never thought anything was wrong with it. "I bet you look gorgeous. Just come out of there."

"Yeah, Hermione," Azalia added. "Everything okay?"

No it wasn't. I was about to go to a ball and dance with the Head Boy, who was also my date, who I also just so happened to be in love with since...ever. Ugh! Maybe I could just not go. I was sure Ron would chicken out anyway. There perfect plan. Not a very Gryffindor plan, but it was a good plan. Yes. Very good.

"Come on, Hermione, you're not allowed to stay in there forever," Lavender said. I took a breath. Unfortunately, she was right. McGonagall would send a search party and Harry would probably break down the door. And if Ron didn't chicken out I couldn't bare the idea of standing him up. I turned around and turned the door knob.

Everyone gasped as I walked out of the room. The dress I had picked out was deep sapphire blue with a single strap going across my left should. The strap and the bodice were decorated with a very intricate lace and the skirt flowed out all the way down to the floor in several ruffles. Needless to say, I didn't pick it out. Ginny had. I had said I wanted blue because it was for Ravenclaw, the other house the Hat had considered during Sorting. In fact, I probably should have been in Ravenclaw, and I had almost believed I would be at the time. But then, the Hat said Gryffindor, which I was much more delighted about. Though, to be frank, I was only brave when I was with Ron and Harry. They made me brave.

But no best friend or secret love in the world could make me brave for tonight.

Anyways Ginny found this number and begged me to try it on. I did just to silence her. Then Karry had to see it and she loved it to death. However, we hadn't seen Karry's dress at all. She had gone off alot, saying it was for the ball, but we never saw anything that could prove her claim. However, what else would she be doing. I guess I had learned from before, from the whole horrible Pansy fiasco, that I had to trust her, just like I trusted her brother.

However, I did very much stand out in means of design among the girls I was with. The other girl's gowns didn't look nearly as extravagant as mine. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny were all in scarlet and Azalia was in a lovely pale yellow that siut her skin tone nicely. Ginny's was probably the simplest, being that it only came to her knees and flowed out a bit and around her waist was a black sash.

"Hermione," Ginny stated with huge grin, "Ron is going to be speechless!"

"Nevermind that, you're going to steal the show!" Parvati said.

I blushed fiercely. "No, I think that might be Karry," I told them. I didn't mind though. Being the center of attention always made me nausous.

"Actually," Lavender said, "I haven't seen Karry since this morning. She said she was going to town to get all her stuff done and insisted she go alone."

"She's been so secretive," Azalia pointed out. "You don't think she's backing out do you?"

I sighed. "I hope not. Snape's been hinting all week about all the horrendous things he would do if she stood Draco up," I replied. "I really hope she doesn't do that. He seems so excited. It really would just break the bloke."

"I still don't understand all this," Lavender confessed folding her arms. "I mean, Malfoy, well now Snape Jr. has terrorized us since year one, than in just a little less than a year of school, Karry Potter comes along and turns him into a whole new person. I just...don't buy it."

"Well it's not like Karry decided on her first day that she was gonna date her brother's main rival," Ginny said. " And it's not like we were all for it at first either. It took time. ALOT of time."

"Yeah," Azalia agreed. "Most good things do." I caught a smile on her face.

"I guess they must," Parvati added. "I mean, look at you and Ron, Hermione. It took the two of you forever but now it seems like it's finally happening."

"Yeah," I said with a gulp. My knees began to shake and my heart pounding and jumped all over my chest. I was suddenly over come with dread, excitement, fright and most of all, a nearly lethal case of anxiety. "I..I suppose..." I gulped again. "Girls, just tell me one thing."

"Sure, Hermione," Ginny said sweetly.

"What's that?" added Parvati.

"Tell me," I almost begged, "that I don't have to go!"

The other girls sighed and commenced to dragging me out of the Heads Tower.

By the way, 'dragging' is not exaggerated either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione is so funny.**


	115. 115 Ron

**Ronnikins!!! LOL**

**Ron: You did not just call me that!**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

RON

"Is it too late to run?" I asked as we walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. It was probably the eighth time I had asked, but once again, Harry, Snape Jr, Neville and Zabini all shook their heads.

"For the last time," Harry said, "stop worrying. You're going to be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could fall on my face," I replied dully. "Or I could step on her feet all night. Or I could get food stuck in my teeth. Or I-"

"Enough Weasley," Snape Jr said grasping his nearly white hair. "At least you know your date will show up."

Harry sighed and turned to him now. "Draco, I can only comfort one person at a time," he said. "But you shouldn't worry, either. Karry will come. She had her final fitting for her dress yesterday."

Snape Jr looked up. "Really?" he asked. "Then what does it look like?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Well..erm...I don't know. She's only shown Tonks and she says it's a surprise."

Snape Jr frowned. "I'm doomed."

"You know your wonderfully positive attitudes are not helping," I told them sarcastically. Snape Jr rolled his grey eyes and exchanged glances with Zabini. Harry turned to me.

"Look, Ron, we're all nervous I mean, I bet even Zabini is nervous about Azalia coming to the ball-"

"Not really," Zabini said straight forward.

"And Luna's my girlfriend." Neville said. "Why would I be nervous?"

"You're always nervous," Harry hissed in frustration. I knew he was trying to help but he really should have just given up. I really just wanted to run a way and hide in a broom cuboard. But then most likely what would happen is Hermione would find me and scream at me, Harry would be upset because Hermione was angry, Ginny would never let me her the end of it, McGonagall would surely be furious and, somewhere along the way, I was sure one of them would attempt to kill me and Karry would have to bring us to order once again. However, that was if Karry showed up. She'd been so secretive about her plans for the ball, always sneaking off for her fittings and shopping, bringing no one but Tonks. I guess I couldn't blame Snape Jr for being worried. At least I knew Hermione had to come. It was tradition and part of duty, something Hermione would never give up.

I sighed as I came up to the door that led to a room that had another entrance to the Great Hall. This would be where Hermione and I would be entering. I was under a staircase that had suddenly appeared just for this accasion. Stupid stairs, always changing all over the place. Sure I had been raised around magic my whole life, but stairs changing was just ridiculous, not to mention inconvenient.

"Go on, Ron," Harry encouraged. "We'll see you in a bit." The other four boys entered the Great Hall through the large doorway before them, one looking excited, one nervous, one smug and one with his head hanging low in a meloncoly state. Honestly, Snape Jr have a little faith.

Have a little faith.

I took a breath and opened the door. Of course, as usual, Hermione was there, her punctual self. She turned around as I opened the door and shut it behind me. I was entirely blown away.

Hermione was wearing a blue dress and her curly hair was tamed to one side over her shoulder. My jaw nearly hit the floor. Yeah, she looked beautiful at the Yule Ball in our fourth year, but this...this Hermione was no girl. No school bookworm obsessed with grades and constantly rescuing me and Harry from our own stupidity. This Hermione was a woman. A smart, beautiful, talented, magnificent woman.

"Ron," Hermione pleaded approuching me. "Please get that silly look off your face."

I shook my head. "Sorry, Hermione but you...you look...wow," I hated that she was much better with words.

She giggled and blushed. "Well, you look quite handsome yourself."

I felt my ears go red, which only embarassed me more. We heard noise above us, obviously someone on the steps.

"Hello everyone," McGonagall's voice came from a above, though bit muffled. "I'd like to welcome all seventh years, their guests, and their families to this Hogwarts tradition-"

I nearly died. "_Our families_?"

"Yes, Ron, didn't know?" Hermione told me. "Besides it's much safer. Some of the Order is here too. Like Harry said, we must be on our guard now. Of course, I decided not to invite my parents. Too dangerous for them right now."

I nodded, frowning. "I hate this," I blurted.

Her chocolate eyes became terrorfied. "You hate what?"

"No, no, no, Hermione, not this," I correcting, trying to explain. "I hate always having to watch our back, having to always worry, never being able to really...live." I sighed. "I just..want it to end."

Hermione took my face in her hands suddenly, forcing me to lock eyes with you. "It will," she said softly. "No matter what it takes, Ron."

A sudden surge of my Gryffindor courage seized me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed Hermione desperately. No matter what it takes? I didn't know exactly what she meant, but I would never be able to let Hermione go. Freedom was nice, the end of You-Know-Who great, but for the longest time, though I knew I wanted to fight, I wasn't sure what I would be fighting for. I had finally found it. This was what I was fighting for.

"Hermione," I whispered, pulling only a bit, my heart pounding a million miles a minute.

No more wasting time.

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly.

No more games. No more cowardice. Time was precious. Time would never be on our side. Not now at least. When it was over, we would have forever. But now, we only had moments.

"Hermione," I said again. I loved saying her name. "Hermione, I love you."

By look on her face, I was certain she would soon burst into tears. She gasped. "Ron...I...I can't believe...can't believe you just...Oh Ron!"

"Hermione," I grinned at her loss for words for once. "Please just say it so I can stop shaking."

"Oh," she said, seeming so winded. "Oh, yes, you are." She looked into my eyes. "Oh, Ronald, you know i love you too. You're just such an idiot!" She threw her arms around me, tears streaming down her face, and kissed me again. And again. And again.

A sudden couple of pops interrupted our intimate moment. Hermione and I jumped away from each other as my older brothers sniggered.

"As happy as we are that you two finally got together, McGonagall just announced for the Head Boy and Head Girl to come out of here," Gearge commmented.

"Yeah," added Fred. "But we know. Ikle Ronnikins finally had a girlfriend that actually matters."

"Shut up!" I commanded. Hermione surpressed a giggle, which stopped me from being too angry.

"But we're so happy that Ikle Ronnie Roo Roo's finally with his Herminnie Min Min," George carried on.

"Oh, honestly," Hermione sighed. "The two of you know what I'm capable of so please leave before I am forced to hurt you," she inched toward her wand, making sure the twins noticed.

"Oh you wound us Min Min," chimed Fred.

"Yeah," George said. "But, however, you are too right. We'll leave you kids alone." With a conjoined pop they were out of my hair. I sighed.

"Thanks," I told Hermione. She smiled as I offered her my arm and she took it happily.

"Anytime," she said as the music began the play for us to enter and lead the first dance. Now, it didn't matter if I fell over, stepped on her foot, or got food stuck in my teeth. Tonight would be the most perfect night ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if it's cheesy, I just didn't think I would be able to get them to confess their love any where else. I really hope you like it.**


	116. 116 Ginny

**I can't remember when we last heard from Ginny.**

**Oh, I guess I should have had a warning before, the ball is all about romance, and lovey dovey mush mush. But soon...nope cant say it. It's against the Author's Code**

**And here's another song chapter. Not sure which couple it more perfect for. It's _Johnny and June_ and I can't remember who sings it.**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

The looks Ron and Hermione were giving each other, I knew something must have happened. There was longing, protection, and , of course, boundless love.

Finally my cowardly older brother had done it. He had confessed his feelings to Hermione Granger.

As the music began to play and Ron and Hermione walked to the middle of the dance floor, Hermione seemed to whisper something comforting to Ron as he bowed and she went into a low curtsy.

It was a song I had never heard before, but it was actually quite sweet sounding and it was slow. Obviously, Karry had had a bigger influence on this place than any of us had expected.

Now where was that bugger of a best friend of mine?

Karry had been painfully secretive, something I now knew she was way too good at. If she didn't want you to know something, you would never _ever_ know it. But this time it was just silly. Why would she want to keep her plan for the ball a secret. I mean...her fashion tastes certainly weren't bad. I mean, she and Draco were the most stylish couple around.

Speaking of Draco, he look particularly unhappy, constantly scanning the room, always aware of when someone entered or exited the Great Hall. I looked over at Snape. He was scanning too.

Where was Karry?

_**Oh there's something about a man in black**_

_**Makes wanna buy a Cadilac**_

_**Roll the top back, and roll down to**_

_**Jackson Town**_

"You alright, Ginny?" Harry asked me as he touch my hand. I jumped.

"What? Oh, yeah," I replied. "I was just...wondering where your sister was."

Harry rolled his eyes. Those gorgeous, green eyes. "Look, Karry will be here. I know she's been secretive and all but we gotta trust her."

I raised a brow. "About time, Potter," I said. He sighed.

_**I wanna be the on the stage with you**_

_**You and I can be the next rage too**_

_**Hear the crowd go wild**_

_**Make 'em want more**_

_**And kick the foot lights out**_

"She's my twin sister. I know she wouldn't stand Draco up. And, though she may not be afraid of him, Snape fooled Voldemort for sixteen years. She knows what he's capable of."

"And now you trust Snape too, eh?" I asked with a grin.

"Okay, you brat, enough rubbing my trust issues in my face." Harry said playfully. "Look, are we going to dance or stand here and look like oafs?"

I gaped. "You know I don't think I like your tone," I pouted, folding my arms.

_**I wanna love like Johnny and June**_

_**Rings of fire burning with you**_

_**I wanna walk the line**_

_**Walk the line**_

_**Til the end of time**_

"Oh come on, Ginny," he begged. He was rather cute when he was frustrated. "Please? I mean..._Ron_ is dancing. We look really stupid right now with Ron and Hermione dancing and us just standing here."

I nodded. "True," I said. I looked over to Ron and Hermione, who were just laughing and smiling. I smiled, until I looked past them, and saw Draco heading outside to the gardens and Snape walking out to the corridor.

"Well, I really hope Karry does show up," I said with a breath.

I finally saw worry in Harry's eyes. "Yeah, me too." he said. "Come on, let's dance. She's bound to show up some time."

_**I wanna love, love you that much**_

_**Cash it all in, give it all up**_

_**And when you're gone, I wanna go too**_

_**Like Johnny and June**_

Finally I sighed and nodded. Harry took my hand and placed his hand on my waist as I put my hand on his shoulder. I was one of the few who wasn't in a flowy, prissy princess gown. I love my short simple dress. Plus, I really felt scarlet suit me best. Just like it did Harry.

_**I wanna hold you baby, right or wrong**_

_**Build a world around a country song**_

"You look amazing, Ginny," Harry whispered. I sighed.

"You said that already," I told him. "Three times."

"Well," he choked a bit. Oh my goodness, he was too cute. "I can't help it. You're so beautiful."

I blushed. "Th-thank you."

_**Pray a sweet prayer**_

_**Follow you there**_

_**Down in history**_

"You're welcome," he said. He seemed to be pondering something. I smiled and leaned into his chest and I heard his breathing hitch. He relaxed, then kissed the top of my head.

"Ginny, there's something that you need to know."

_**I wanna love like Johnny and June**_

_**Rings of fire burning with you**_

_**I wanna walk the line**_

_**Walk the line**_

_**Til the end of time**_

I pulled away and grinned. "You're really a vampire aren't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No,"

"No, really it's alright Harry," I said. Karry's word-vomit must have rubbed off on me. "I mean, all you have to do is bite me and we can spend eternity together-" I slapped my hands over my mouth. Harry laughed.

_**I wanna love, love you that much**_

_**Cash it all in, give it all up**_

_**And when you're gone, I wanna go too**_

_**Like Johnny and June**_

"You know what's funny, is that's exactly what I wanted to talk about," Harry said. I finally notice he was leading me away from the crowd, closer to the gardens. Draco must have been hiding deeper inside because I didn't see him. I turned to Harry again. He look as serious.

_**Like Johnny and June**_

"Ginny," he said solemnly. "This...this will end. Voldemort will be destroyed. It has to happen. And I want you to know that...there is a future," he looked straight into my eyes. "That we have a future."

I froze. "Harry, what are you-"

**_More than life itself no one else_**

"This isn't the end, Ginny. It will never be the end. Ginny I...I love you. For the longest time I...I have...."

I swear my heart wasn't beating anymore. Oh my God, please don't be a dream.

_****_

_**It's in this promise**_

_**They don't make love like that anymore**_

_**Is that too much to be asking for**_

"I want you to know," He said, now fumbling in his pocket and holding my left hand. What was he doing? Oh my God, what the hell was he doing?! "That there is a future, for you...for us. All of us. So I guess I...I wanted you to have something to look forward too. I wouldn't have it happen until after Voldemort was gone and you were out of school of course, but I just...need you Ginny. I need you."

That's when I saw it. A gold ring with a lovely ruby centered in its middle. I swore if this turned out to be a dream, I was killing the person responsible, which would probably be whoever crossed my path first.

_**I wanna love like Johnny and June**_

_**Rings of fire burning with you**_

_**I wanna walk the line**_

_**Walk the line**_

_**Til the end of time**_

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Harry said as he got down on one knee. "In the some what distant future when the war is over and you've finish school, will you marry me?" He put the ring on my finger.

_**I wanna love, love you that much**_

_**Cash it all in, give it all up**_

_**And when you're gone, I wanna go too**_

_**Like Johnny and June**_

**_Like Johnny and June_**

Please God don't let me faint. Come on Ginny say something!

"Yes," I said, shaking myself back to life. "Yes, yes a hundred times yes!" I tackled Harry to the ground and kissed him insanely, running my fingers through his always tousled black hair. Between every kiss there was either an 'i love you', an 'I've always loved you', or an 'I'm sorry'. But suddenly I stopped, realizing the Great Hall had gone eerily quiet. And I figured it had to be because of the red-head figure standing atop the stair case.

_**And when we're gone there'll be no tears to cry**_

_**Only memories of our lives**_

_**They'll remember, remember**_

"Harry," I said, picking myself up and helping my new fiancee off the ground, "as much as i am loving this, I have to get Draco."

Harry nodded and kissed me once more. "So, was coming with me worth it?"

I smiled. "Completely."

_**A love like that...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next is another song chappy. And it's Karry!**


	117. 117 Karry

**Okay maybe this wont be a song chappy. But the next one should be. Sorry I was on a roll. Must keep going....**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

"I can't do this," I said aloud staring over the balcony as everyone danced. I couldn't do it. I had to run. ASAP!

"Karry," said Tonks's voice as she came up behind me. I jumped.

"Why is everyone I know set on scaring me to death!" I yelled. I was trying to control my breathing, I was trying to summon my Gryffindor courage. I was trying to convince myself all the reasons why I shouldn't run away and have Snape boil me alive, which I was sure he would literally do.

"Karry, why aren't you down there?" she asked. She had been the only one to see the dress I was wearing, which was why it was no surprise to her. I sighed.

"Tonks, what if," I stammoured. Don't bust into tears. Don't burst into tears. "What if Draco-"

"Don't even think about it, Karry Potter," she said, her hands on her hips. "Look, sometimes...you just gotta-" she lifting her left hand, where I saw a gold band on her ring finger I had not seen before, "you gotta have some faith."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "You and Remus-"

"Yes, we eloped! Last night!"

"And no one informed me because?"

"Karry, you can't elope and tell the whole world," Tonks told me. "Besides there was a...bit of a reason."

I rose a brow. "Was there?"

Tonks nodding seeming very nervous. "I...I'm pregnant."

I gasped. "Oh my God, Tonks that's...that's fabulous!" I nearly squealed. Tonks nodded, beaming.

"Well, you're godfather can be a ruddy brute really, sometimes, though," she explained. "When I first told him he turned this pale white color, like he was terrorfied and ran off. It was terrible. But, he came back, said he was sorry for walking out but he just..couldn't stand the idea of passing on his curse. He's a real git, really."

I folded my arms. Remus was definitely going to be getting a peice of my mind. I knew he would be a fantastic father, he had been to me. And plus, I had been doing some reading. There just might be a way to rid him of him curse and get rid of the monster who caused it in one blow. I sighed.

"So then he just up and said 'Let's get married'." Tonks nearly giggled. "It was quite out of character for him."

"Very," I said. "And he lectures me on responsibility and being honest," I teased. I loved Remus to death, but sometimes he needed a good bit of disorder. Tonks was just right for that. She was all about disorder. I didn't think anyone could be more perfect for him. I stared over the balcony once more. Draco was no where in sight now. I felt my heart sink.

"Miss Potter," said a voice that was definitely not Tonks's. I turned around to Snape "please do yourself and all of us a favor and just go down there." He stared at my dress. "I see you wore green and silver."

The dress I wore was extremely modern. It had a low V neck and slinked around all my curves perfectly. It even hav a little slit up the left leg. I nodded. "You said it was the perfect color for me," I said.

"No I didn't," he replied with a raised brow. "You made that decision. I just told you to wear the right colors."

Tonks frowned. "You're really irritating, you know that," she said as she walked off. Snape rolled his eyes before directing them back at me.

"Why are you still up here?" he asked.

I glared. "Because I can, Professor," I replied sharply. Snape growled.

"Do not take that tone with me. I actually had to sign a form saying I could not randomly take points from students tonight. I actually have to have a viable reason." His dark eyes narrowed. "Please do not force me to hex you."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have it in you, Professor," I challenged. "I know you don't. You would have done it by now."

Snape folded his arms. "You're right, I don't," he admitted. Karry Potter: 1 Severus Snape: 0! "However, that is because you are Lily's daughter. And, as Lily's daughter, you will gain some sense, muster your Gryffindor courage and go down those steps."

I set my jaw. _No one_ told me what to do...except Remus of course. I stomped over to Snape in my high heel silver shoes, not noticing that he was quite close to the stair case.

"Listen you horrendous little serpent," I said to Snape. "I admire that I have Lily's way of seeing the good in people, even you, and I love that I have James's sense of humor, and I adore that Harry and I share the same grin. But I, Severus Snape, am my own person. I am not just Lily and James's daughter or the Golden Boy's twin sister. I am Karry Lorelei Potter, a Slytherin in mind and a Gryffindor at heart and I am my own person!"

Snape rose a brow, looking insanely pleased with himself. I glared. What the fuck was he so happy about?

"Well, Miss Potter, here's your chance to prove it," he gestured out to the stairs, where the entire Great Hall was staring at me. The git had lured me into a trap.

"You're a dead man Professor! A dead man!" I screeched. He waved his hand in dismissal. But then, for the first time since the day I had met him...Severus Snape actually smiled.

"You look very much like you mother in that color, Miss Potter," he said as he walked of into the shadows, leaving me alone in the spot-light.

Damn Slytherins and their mind games!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Waaaah! I'm getting so excited!**


	118. 118 Draco

**okay this will be a song chappy. yay!**

**Song is "What About Now?" by one of my fave bands Daughtry!**

**And a very cliffy chapter ending!**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

So...she stood me up....

It was the most terrible feeling in the world. I had never been stood up. Maybe said no to - I could never get Daphne Greengrass to go out with me - but never ever stood up. I felt humiliated, angry, disappointed and, most of all, hurt.

Why wouldn't she come? I mean , not only was I certain that she was dying of curiousity over why my Patronus was a phoenix, but...she would never hurt me like that, right? Not for no reason. Not out of cowardice. I sighed. Maybe I had just fooled myself.

_**Shadows fill an empty heart**_

_**As love is fading**_

_**From all the things that we are**_

_**But are not saying**_

"Draco," someone called as I hid in the courtyard of the gardens. I frowned as I rose my head. Ginny came running up to me and jerked me from my seat.

"Ginny, what the -"

"Draco, you have to come back inside," she pleaded. I rose a brow.

"Ginny, there's no point," I told her. "It's...done. She's made that clear-"

_**Can we see beyond the scars**_

_**And make it to the dawn**_

"No you moron!" she scolded me, dragging me back toward the Great Hall. "She's here! She just got here!"

My eyes widened. Wait, she hadn't stood me up? She was actually here? I wretched myself free from Ginny and began walking with her to back inside. That was when I saw something very interesting glint from Ginny's left hand.

"Ginny," I asked, pointing at the ruby on her left ring finger. "What is that?"

She immmediately froze and blinked. "Er...nothing." I folded my arms and she rolled her brown eyes. "Later, Draco," she told me, shoving me into the room. "Get in there and get your girl back!"

I rolled my eyes, wondering if the other Weasley's new about that yet. At least now they would be going after Harry and not me. I grinned at the thought. It would be okay, I knew. Harry wouldn't make a decision like that without really thinking it through.

_**Change the colors of the sky **_

_**And open up to**_

_**The ways you made me feel alive, **_

_**The ways I loved you**_

I looked up at the large staircase and my jaw fell. The impulsive Potter twin stood on the steps and was walking down, everyone staring at her. It was definitely for good reason, too. She just so happened to be the only Gryffindor dressed in Slytherin colors.

She was absolutely captivating...

As she crossed the dance floor, the crowd parted, some whispered, others were in shoke. I pushed through the crowd up to her. She finally caught my gaze. There was that fire, hidden behind anxiety, however. Karry came up to me and stopped in front of me. I swallowed.

"Erm," she said, taking a deep breath. "Hi."

"Er...hi," I replied.

Well, definitely not as awkward as I had predicted.

_**For all the things that never died**_

_**To make it through the night, love will find you**_

"Well, you look nice," she said. I, however, kept my own House colors, except one thing, which was Ginny's idea. My cuff links were small gold lions.

"You're one to talk," I said. "I mean...wow."

"For the love of God, Snape Jr!" Fred yelled across the room. "Ask the girl to dance!"

"Do you and Harry not know how to talk to red-head girls or something?!" George hollered.

"Boys, leave them alone!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Come on, Draco! Where's your game?" Blaise shouted.

Karry rolled her eyes. "Will you just dance with me so they'll shut up?"

I smiled. "Of course."

_**What about now?**_

_**What about today?**_

_**What if you're making me **_

_**All that I was meant to be?**_

I took Karry in my arms and held her close, dancing with her all across the floor. I had very little doubt in my mind that Karry and I were the only ones who were comfortable with dancing. I had been raised in an extremely regal family where knowing how to waltz was a requirement, and Karry had attended Archibald when she lived in America, which was a magic art school. Though, like she, I loved attention and the spot light, I ignored all the eyes on us. All the whispers. This was far to important. This moment meant everything.

_**What if our love never went away?**_

_**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**_

_**Baby, before it's too late, what about now?  
**_  
"What are you smiling about?" Karry asked. Wait, was I smiling? I guess I had forgotten the fact that, whenever I was with Karry, everything was peaceful, everything made sense. Nothing could really be negative when she was with me.

"Can't a man smile when he's with a beautiful woman?" I asked. Karry rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now that we've established that I'm hot," she said in that arrogant tone I loved, "hold up your part of the deal."

I frowned. She didn't give up, did she? I loved that about her. However I wasn't going to make it that easy.

_**The sun is breaking in your eyes **_

_**To start a new day**_

_**This broken heart can still survive **_

_**With a touch of your grace**_

"Actually, I have to make sure you actually stay, don't I?" I told her with a smirk. "Can't have you leaving after I tell you."

She glared. "Don't play games with me. I'm already considering mortally harming your father," she said. I laughed. But then, I remembered what I needed to ask her. It had been a long time coming. I needed to know...her reasons....

"Why couldn't you just talk to me," I asked point blank. She stared at me.

"About my dream? About Pansy?" she asked. There was a frustration building in her voice.

"Look, Karry, I know you did it out of good intentions," I said. "But...look where it led. You and I didn't talk for ages, and partially because you were in a coma. Why couldn't you have just come to me? Why not just tell me what was going on?"

"Would you have really done what it would have took?" she asked darkly. "If I had said I was having terrible dreams, if I told you that Pansy was my prime suspect and we had to get her to confess so I could get my brother back. If I had just came out and told you I would choose Harry over you," I had already knew it, but it was a strange feeling to hear her admit it, "would you have found Harry and tried to talk some sense into him? Would you have really done what it took?"

_**Shadows fade into the light**_

_**I am by your side, **_

_**where love will find you**_

I glared. "So you didn't trust me?" I asked angrily.

"No," Karry answered. "I trust you with my life."

"Then why after you woke did you-"

"I was scared, Draco!" she screamed. Okay, cue moving outside. Once we were out of ear shot she continued her rant. "Don't you get it? If I had the choice between you and Harry, I would choose Harry. I didn't want to deal with you. I didn't want to hear you angry at me about how I could do such a thing!"

She had tears in her eyes now, tears she didn't want to show me. I stared at her for a long time. That was why?

"I just...I didn't want to hurt you. You deserve someone who would put you first. And as much as I would love to, and as much as I would fight to save you both, Harry comes first. He's my brother. My twin brother, Draco. And I-"

I silenced with a deep kiss. I could feel that tears falling down her cheeks now. I pulled away and stared at her. "Of course I understand," I told her.

She stared. "Eh?"

_**What about now?**_

_**What about today?**_

_**What if you're making me **_

_**All that I was meant to be?**_

_**What if our love never went away?**_

_**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**_

_**Baby, before it's too late, what about now?  
**_

"My Patronus is a pheonix," I began, "because of the people who made me feel, I could renew myself. That I could be whoever I wanted." I took a breath. "The first was Dumbledore. He new I could be so much more than what I was. Then there was my mother." I look into her eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes. "Karry, you're the only one that's left that makes me feel like I can destroy the person I was before, rise from the ashes and fly." She broke into a smile behind her tears. "It's you. It's always been you."

She threw her arms around me and kissed me ceaselessly. Of course she was still crying the entire time, but hopefully tears of joy. She pulled away, still smiling and crying like a crazy person. I almost laughed.

"You stupid ferret," she sobbed. "I never stopped loving you," she told me. "And I never will." She paused to kiss me once more. I smiled for a moment, but then got a confused look when she wiped her eyes, with the same handkerchief I had given last term, and grinned.

**_Now that we're here, _**

**_Now that we've come this far_**

**_Just hold on_**

"What?" I asked.

"Draco," she said. "How many questions are we on?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not that ridiculous game again."

"Oh, come on, Draco, I lost count," she insisted.

_**There is nothing to fear, **_

_**For I am right beside you**_

_**For all my life, I am yours**_

"I don't know Karry," I told her. Where was she going with this? "What's the point anyway?"

Karry's grin got bigger. "Let's elope, Draco."

I stared at her then laughed. "You're joking, right." Her face fell as I laughed some more. "Karry, that's insane! What on earth put that thought in your head?"

_**What about now?**_

_**What about today?**_

_**What if you're making me **_

_**All that I was meant to be?**_

_**What if our love never went away?**_

_**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**_

"Tonks," she replied. "She and Remus eloped last night."

"Yes, but they are also grown adults who are well out of school," I mentioned. "Plus, Tonks did tell me she was pregnant last night."

"You knew before I did?!" she shrieked. "I'm insulted."

I smirked as I wrapped my arms around Karry and drew her close to me. She immediately calmed. "Are you really?" I asked softly.

_**What about now?**_

_**What about today?**_

_**What if you're making me **_

_**All that I was meant to be?**_

_**What if our love never went away?**_

_**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**_

_**Baby, before it's too late,**_

She narrowed her eyes weakly. "No fair, Draco."

"When am I ever?" I kissed her deeply for a long moment before pulling away. "Karry, you know I love you right?" I asked.

_**Baby, before it's too late,**_

Her eyes widened. "Of course I do! I just...I guess I just got crazy."

"Don't blame you," I replied. "Did Harry tell you he was proposing to Ginny?"

"What?! No! He did?!" she yelled. "Now I feel really left out."

_**Baby, before it's too late,**_

"So did we whenever you scheme, love," I told her, kissing her forehead. "It's called karma."

She frowned. I stared at her for moment. Then something hit me about when she was talking about eloping.

"Karry," I asked, dread filling me a little bit. "You're not...you know..."

Karry's eyes widened. "What? No. I...I don't..."she cut off suddenly. I stared at her as she turned her head to the sky.

_**What about now?**_

"Karry, are you-" she shushed me accordingly.

"Listen," she said, markedly stepping back toward me. She suddenly propped her left leg on one of the benches, letting the part of the slitted fabric to hang down as she pulled her wand from a holster on her thigh. Of course, I stared.

"That was hot," I blurted. She rolled her eyes.

"Get your wand out, you horny dolt," she ordered. I did so and listened carefully. It was an eerie sound, like something coming out of the sky. Like a-

I turned around and found myself having to think quickly. The giant fireball decended on us as I threw Karry to the ground, barely getting us both out of the way. We got up and heard screams all over the place...and just a bit of evil laughter.

All hell was breaking loose...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dun dun dun! I'm done being mushy. time for some action!**


	119. 119 Harry

**Who's ready for some fighting and dueling?!**

**Oh, and since this will be, of course, the final battle, lots of people will die.**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

It was perfect. Tonight was perfect. I had been debating for a while now and I had thought it through quite well. And then, she said yes.

Ginny Weasley was now my fiancee.

It was too perfect...

Then I found myself having to throw Ginny out of the way as a giant fireball came crashing through the roof of the Great Hall. "You okay?" I asked her as the room went into panic. I helped her up and she shook it off before nodding.

"Students!" McGonagall yelled at everyone, "Everyone, calm yourselves."

It didn't work. McGonagall just couldn't possess the power Dumbledore had.

"SHUT UP!" came the booming voice of Hagrid. I had never seen Hagrid get like that. Snape than reappeared. McGonagall nodded her head to him as she cleared her throat.

"Now, all those who are fourth years and younger," she explained, "are to be escorted to your common rooms by your prefects. Head Boy and Head Girl, be sure anyone who is injured gets to the hospital wing safely. Everyone else...this is it."

Everyone started running to their designated assignments. I took Ginny by the hand. "We've got to help Ron and Hermione," she said.

As much as I hated it she was right. We ran with Ron and Hermione to help anyone that was injured away from the damage and the up coming battle ground. That's when it hit me...Karry and Draco. I stopped and took Ginny by the shoulders.

"Stay and help Ron and Hermione," I told her. "I gotta find Karry."

There was a reluctance in her eyes, but she nodded. I ran into the scorched gardens, wand out.

"Karry?!" I yelled out, avoiding the remaining flames. "Karry! Draco! Kar-shit!"

Two wands flew into my face and then there was a sigh of relief.

"Really, Harry, what the fuck?!" Draco said. Karry narrowed her eyes.

"Hold on," Karry said, a brow raised. "How do we know your the real Harry Potter?"

I sighed but she was right. "Expecto Patronum." A large glinting stag appeared from my wand.

Karry blinked. "Okay, I'm convinced."

"Well, what about you?" I asked. Karry and Draco rolled their eyes in unison, but let their own dragon and phoenix out.

"Oh touching your Patronuses are," said a voice from the shadows. a tall man with blond hair an dblue eyes appeared. Lucius Malfoy. "So you really were so fond of that old man, eh, Draco?"

All three of our wands flipped out at him. His own was pointed at Draco.

"Go you two," Draco told us.

"No way, mate," I said.

"I'm not leaving you with this evil monterous son of a bitch," Karry said flatly.

"No, you have to go," Draco insisted. "I'll be fine. Harry needs to find Voldemort."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and nodded. Draco was right. Karry, however, wouldn't budge.

"I'm not leaving you-" she told him, but Draco wasn't having it.

"Karry, go with your brother," he said. Karry was nearly in tears now.

"Please don't make me do this," she begged. "Not now-"

"Karry," Draco was becoming impatient. "Go!"

Karry looked at Malfoy with loathing, then to me, then to Draco. She then just shook her head and came running over to me, grabbing my hand so she would be able to keep up. We ran up to the hospital wing doors and pounded. Ron opened the door, wand out.

"Ronald, what the hell?" Karry said, her hands on her hips.

"How do I know you're really Harry and Karry Potter?" he asked.

Karry and I exchanged glances before incanting "Expecto Patronum." The stag and the dragon appeared once again before returning to their owners.

"Blimey," Ron said, pulling us inside. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Karry answered for us as I pulled the Marauder's Map from my pocket. She embraced Tonks tightly and then Ginny and Hermione.

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked. Karry's face fell.

"Fighting Lucius Malfoy," she mumbled.

"What?!" Tonks yelled. "And you just-"

"Tonks I wanted to stay, but he wouldn't have it!" Karry yelled. I stared at Tonks after I had activated the Map.

"Wait, why aren't you out there with the rest of the Order?" I asked. Karry sighed.

"Remus told Hermione to take me here," she said quietly. "Harry...I'm pregnant."

I blinked. "Wow, that's great!"

"Yes," she said. There was worry in her voice, which no one could blame. "Oh, I almost forgot. Remus and I just couldn't choose so both you and Karry are going to be the godparents."

That seemed to make Karry smile a bit before she turned to me. "We have to go out there. We can't sit her and hide."

"We're not hiding," I told my twin. "I'm trying to find Voldemort on th map. But I can't get him."

"Maybe someone already killed him," suggested Hannah Abbot from one of the hospital beds, holding on to her ribs. All that knew better blinked.

"Doubtful," Zabini told her.

"Harry, Karry's right," Hermione stated, waving her wand about so we were all in normal clothes. "We can't stay in here. The others need us."

"Okay," I finally admitted, putting the map away. I turned to my fiancee. "Ginny, you stay-"

"Don't even, Harry James Potter," she yelled. "I'm coming with you!"

"Someone has to stand guard," I pointed out. No one wanted to stay. Damn Hogwarts gets attacked suddenly everyone wants to be a hero. But then...

"I'll stay, Harry," Luna said from the back of the super-hero crowd. I stared at her.

"Luna, " I began, but the blond stood there before me with a small smile.

"It's just as much of an important job as the others, Harry," she mentioned. "We'll be alright."

I smiled. That dreamy voice set a calm about us. As we left the hospital wing, Neville gave his girlfriend a kiss before going off with the rest of us. Apparently the Great Hall had gone back to normal. No stair case or anything. Just the double-doors that would lead to the greatest battle of our lives.

"If anyone want's to turn back now," i said to the group behind me, "now is the time."

No one spoke. No one moved.

"Alright." I pushed the doors open and the group ran into the battle. Then, out of the corner of my eye...I saw him down the corridor.

Voldemort....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ooh, this is gonna be so good!**


	120. 120 Karry

**WARNING: violence, blood, distraught Karry and death. Mostly death**

**I actually nearly cried writing this.**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

Harry had disappeared.

"Where's Harry?!" I yelled, blocking a spell from another random Deatheater I had never seen before.

"I don't know," Hermione shouted. "Maybe he found Voldemort."

I shot a spell at another Deatheater going after Charlie. He nodded his head with a thank you. There were so many of them. This was definitely something I had never experienced, and my heart was pounding the whole time. A green spark grazed the top of my head and I turned around. There was Barty Crouch Jr, laughing like a maniac.

I dove through the blazing battle and chased Crouch out of the Great Hall and into the far corridor, throwing spells the entire time. I ran after him even after I didn't see him anymore. A rage was flowing through me. He had to die. I had to get him.

I found myself in a large classroom I had never seen before. It had stands instead of desks and had a balcony surrounding it. I wondered if this was where they had their faculty meetings. I slowed my walking to a quiet stride, my hand gripping my wand tight. I kept every noise, every creek, every foot step in mind. I suddenly felt someone behind me and reacted. I whirled around and shot out with my fist, having it collide against the being's jaw.

I immediately regreted it...

"Professor!" I screeched in shock as I helped Professor Snape off the floor. "Professor, I'm so sorry! I thought-" He wretch himself from me before tapping his wand three times on his jaw. He glared at me.

"You're really an idiot, Miss Potter," he said bluntly. "For God's sake, do you want to be back in a coma, because I can make that possible."

"So you followed me?" I asked, very irritated.

"Of course I did," he replied. "You're mentally challenged brother has decided to play hero and go after the Dark Lord. Stupid boy."

"You know he has to," I said spitefully. Snape sighed, defeated.

"I know," he said.

"Aww, how sweet," I heard Crouch mock from somewhere in the room. "Bonding with your students, Sevvy? You filthy traitor, you."

"Get behind me," Snape demanded. I knew that tone. It was the same Harry and Draco used when they wanted to protect me. I didn't need to be protected.

"No," I shot at him. Snape glared as he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him forcefully. Crouch then appeared in front of Snape.

"Oh, come on, Sev," Crouch said. "Are you really gonna do this? You were the Dark Lord's right hand man and you go and throw it all away for some old man, a boy who's father you hated and his long lost twin sister?"

Snape's eyes narrowed as he pointed his wand at Crouch. "Yes," he threw a spell that knocked Crouch off his feet and pulled me behind the desk of the room.

"Stay down, Miss Potter," he commanded as Crouch got back to his feet. I frowned as he ran back and continued to battle Crouch. I had to admit, Snape had skills. Crouch was barely standing the entire time. That's when I saw a window of opportunity with Crouch's back to me.

"Reducto!" I shouted. A red spark flew from my wand and hit Crouch square in the back, throwing him the the floor. I crawled from my hiding place and stood on the other side of Crouch's body, kicking it several times. Hard.

"Miss Potter," Snape said. "Miss Potter! Karry stop it!"

I stopped and stared at him. Severus Snape had actually said my name. He frowned.

"That is beyond unneccesary, Miss Potter," he said. He looked back at Crouch's obviously unconcious body. "Very Slytherin of you to use his weakness at the time against him."

I grinned. "Very Gryffindor of you to protect me like that."

He didn't look at me or speak. Instead he was looking around. "Come on," he told me. "We need to -" Snape cut off and looked up. His eyes wee wide suddenly...and fearful.

"Profess-" I began, confused. Before I knew what was happening I was thrown to the ground for the second time. I shook off the shock only to see Snape hit by a spell I had never seen before. It threw him into the wall with a terrible force. He slid to the floor, bleeding in several places.

"Professor!" I shouted. I looked up to see a balcony above the classroom, and saw a very unwanted and cowardice face.

Wormtail...

"Disasteria Maxima!" I shouted, pointing my wand at the balcony as Wormtail tried to run. The structure fell along with the filthy coward. I stomped over the the pile of rock and debris, my wand pointing right at his head.

"P..please, Karry," he insisted. "Have some mercy. Your mother would never-"

"I am not my mother," I said flatly. "Avada Ke-"

"Karry no," I heard Ron's voice shout as he held me back, allowing Bill and Mr. Weasley to point their wands at a trapped wormtail. I was furios now, struggling out of Ron's grip and passing fromt he crowd over to Snape. The was blood all over him and he was barely breathing.

"Professor?" I asked. "Severus Snape can you hear me?"

Snape blinkied a bit before looking at me with dim, lidded eyes. I swallowed hard. This wasn't good.

"Lily?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"No, I'm her daughter, Karry," I said, trying to keep from choking. I reaching into my pocket, pulling out one my syringes full of Blood Clotting Serum. "Professor, will this work on you?" It was my last one.

"It's...your last one...isn't it?" he struggled to ask. I nodded reluctantly. "Miss Potter...don't be a damn hero. Besides...it's supposed...to be this way."

I was suddenly furious as my breathing hitched. "You can't give up like that!" I yelled at him. Don't cry, Karry. Not in front of him. "You can't die. You're not going to die!"

That was when Snape grabbed my hand suddenly and my Legilimency went crazy. The vision was him looking at a piece of paper, a hospital wing chart it seemed, in a thoughtful manner. Then he glared up at Madam Pomfrey.

_"Why haven't you told her?"_ he asked.

Suddenly the vision was jerked away. What had that been about? I looked down at Snape. His hand was freezing.

"You...you were right Miss Potter," Snape said, his voice was choking now. He was struggling...to stay alive..."You are just as fair...as your mother." His head rolled down his shoulder suddenly and he fell limp.

"Severus?" I pleaded, panic sweeping over me. When he didn't respond, I resorted to shaking him. No, he couldn't be. He couldn't be. "SEVERUS!" Charlie finally pulled me away from Snape as I began to sob insanely.

He had been saving Harry and I since before we were born, and he hadn't known it.

Ron pulled me from Charlie and let me cry in his and Ginny's arms. I just found myself repeating it over and over.

"He's been saving us since before we were born. Since before we were born."

I manage to collect myself a little. I didn't think I would ever collect myself completely after that. I took a breath.

"Where are the others?" I asked through my tears. Hermione cleared her throat. She had been crying as well.

"They're at the pitch," she explained. "Voldemort is trying to bring down the magical barriers and reveal us to the Muggles."

Rage flooded me again. "Bloody wanker." I hissed. "Has anyone heard from Harry or Draco?" All shook their heads. That was when I noticed that someone was missing. "George...where's Fred?"

George and the other's looked at the ground and Hermione looked like she might burst into tears again.

"He..." Charlie began, clearing his throat several times. "He...didn't make it."

My heart sank as I saw the pained expression on all the Weasley's faces, especially Georges. I nearly brought myself to tears again, but I knew I had to stop it. I had to be the leader right now.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "We have to get to the pitch. Harry will eventually figure out where we are, but we have to hold Voldemort off while-"

That's when I heard it. A blood curdling howl filling the entire castle walls. My blood ran cold.

"No," I said, dashing off. As we exited the castle, heading for the pitch, it was pouring down rain. I ignored the calss of my name behind me as I silently prayed.

Please God...no...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes, Karry is having a rough night.**


	121. 121 Draco

**And now the epic Draco and Lucius battle. **

**It's not as long as i would have hoped. meh**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

DRACO

He Apparated to Astronomy Tower and I followed. The barriers must have been failing now. The look on hi sface was that of disgust and malice. I knew why he brought me here. He wanted to mock me.

"Draco, you really have diappointed me," Lucius said mockingly. "You could never get passed that bloody Mudblood in school, you stayedin Potter's shadow, and then you fail at the simple task of killinga weak old fool." He paused as I kept my wand steady, glaring. "It's awful of you, Draco. I raised. I fed you. I clothed you-"

"You beat me and Mum half to death," I reminded him. He gave a short laugh.

"Draco, Draco," Lucius sneered, shaking his head. "you're mother was mad. She coddled you so, and look what happened. You're ruined. You've become a blood traitor. It breaks my heart, really."

"Yeah, right," I shot at him. "Severus was the one who was always there for me. Always there for me to talk to. To be my mentor. And now I know why." I glared at Lucius. "Because I was his son all along, not yours. Face it, Lucius. I am, and always have been, Draco Vladimir Snape!"

Lucius glared. He knew I was getting to him now. "Yes, Draco, by blood you are a horrendous Quarter Blood Prince, or whatever th fuck Snape called himself in school. I knew you're slut of a mother had betrayed me-"

"Don't you talk about my mother!" I shouted. He kept going.

"But who made sure you had new robes every year? Me! Who got you on your bloody Quidditch team? Me! I'm the reason you ever were a somebody!"

"No!" I yelled, shooting sparks at the bastard that would shut up. A gash appeared clear across his face. His eye sbecame loathful.

"That's fine, Draco," Lucius said. "If you want to follow that fool and his men, if you want to follow Harry Potter," he shot green sparks at me, and I jumped out of the way, "then you can follow them to the grave!"

What seemed to surprise Lucius was that I had become much better at dueling. Harry, Karry and the others had seen to that. I dodged and shot spell like crazy, trying my hardest to find a weak spot. Then I finally shot a good one, which threw Lucius over the edge. I walked over to find him holding on, dangling over a thousand foot drop.

"Draco," he asked. "Draco, you're not going to let me die, are you?" His voice was desperate. "I raised you. I...I love you. You're my son."

I stared at him, suddenly remembering my aunt falling to the ground. A fear swept over me. A fear that if I let this man die, the man that had, indeed, been the one to provide most of life necessities, would that make me not better than him? Would I really be the same monster.

I got to my knes and began to help Lucius back up. Big mistake of course. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me toward the edge.

"you've never been brigth, Draco," Lucius said, pulling me over the edge. I caught another edge of the tower as another spark hit Lucius in the chest, sending him falling to the ground. I looked up and thanked my lucky stars it was Harry.

"You gotta quit hanging from of edges, Draco," he said, helping over the edge. We both caught our breath as he stood up straight, staring outward.

"I thought you were tailing Voldemort?" I asked in confusion.

"I was," Harry replied. "I lost him. then I saw all the rucus at the pitch. He's gotta be there."

I frowned. "How'd you end up here?"

"It's one of the highest towers," Harry replied. "You can see for miles. Honestly, Draco, did you read Hogwarts: A History?"

I rolled my eyes as I stood up. "Okay, show me your Patronus please. I have to make sure its really you."

Harry flicked his wand and out came a silver stag. I nodded and grinned. That's when a peircing sound of a werewolf's painful howl reach our ears. Harry and I exchanged looks.

"We gotta go," Harry said to me "Now."

I followed down the steps as I asked. "What's going on?"

Harry didn't stop, nor did he look at me. His gaze was focused before him.

"It's Remus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah, ya'll are gonna hate me. I kinda hate myself.**


	122. 122 Karry

**Ya'll are gonna hate me**

**and I did cry a little during writing this one**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

I entered the pitch with panic, rage, and worry. This wasn't happening. It was a nightmare. Just a bad dream.

I saw blood everywhere before the full moon was covered by the storm clouds. One of the werewolves, a large one, transformed back into Fenrir Greyback. The one on the ground, cover in blood, was my worst nightmare. I blasted a powerful light at Greyback, throwing him back. "Get away from him!" I screamed

I clawed over to the body, breathing rapidly.

"Remus," I said, pulling my godfather's mangled and bloody body into my arms as I sat on the damp muddy ground. "Remus...talk to me..."

He opened his lively blue eyes. Only now, they weren't lively. The light was fading from them. I began to sob.

"Oh, there you are, Karry," Remus choked pleasantly. I bit my lip and began praying again. Please...please. "I'm sorry...you had to see me...like this."

"No," I told him, shaking my head. "You look fine," I lied "You look great!"

"Karry," Remus whispered. "You were always my light. You were always...my..."

"Remus, you are not going to die," I begged him. "You're going to be fine." I began to sob uncontrolably. "You just got married! You have a baby on the way! Your child needs you. Tonks needs you." I gasped for air. "Remus," I was shaking as the rain poured harder, "Remus I need you!"

"Karry," Remus said, a painful smile on his face, "you are more like...Lily and James, than...you will...ever know." His head flopped over in my lap and his eyes closed.

"REMUS!" I screamed. "REMUS! No, no! Please God, no! REMUS!" I buried my bead on his bloody chest. It was silent.

He wasn't coming back.

I glared up at Greyback, who was laughing hysterically. No more. He wouldn't harm another person ever again.

"Oh, was that like your daddy, Potter-girl," Greyback said crually. "Imbecile tried to be a hero. Must have had that ridiculous potion to-"

He stopped speaking as I used all my power to throw him into one of the walls of the pitch.

"You," I shouted with boundless fury. "You, stop...talking."

Greyback glared at me as the crowd stopped whatever it was doing and stared. Even Voldemort's attention was caught.

I began throwing spells and curses like crazy. Not paying attention to any voice, any look, any move except Greyback's. I knew there was one way to kill a real werewolf. With a wave of my wand a silver stake was in my hand.

"Karry," I heard a voice call. It was Draco. "Karry! Stop!"

I stared at Greyback, levitating the stake. "No," I said, directing the stake at Greyback's chest. Bullseye. Greyback fell over dead. I fell to the wet ground, suddenly dry heaving. I felt Voldemort approuch as I looked at my left arm. My scar was bleeding again. I pulled the filled syringe from my pocket and injected it into my arm.

"So you do have it in you Karry,"Voldemort said quietly. "You can end the life of another."

"Get away from her!" demanded another voice. Harry? Oh, Harry! "It's okay, Karry," I heard my twin brother say as he turned me to face him. "I understand. It's alright."

I stared at him. He was it. He was all I had left. I threw my arms around him.

"Snape is dead, Harry," I sobbed. "He's dead! He died saving me!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Wait my dad...my dad's dead?" Draco asked. I turned around to him.

"And now...both of them...they've been saving us since before we were born...since before we-"

"Draco," Harry said, staring Voldemort down, "take Karry and stay back."

Draco nodded and led me to the sides where i cried senselessly. Snape, Remus. My Remus. They were gone. And I couldn't help but blame myself.

"I shouldn't have ever come to Hogwarts," I blurted through my hysteria. "If I hadn't-"

"Karry, stop," Draco told me. "You are not to blame for this." he looked down at the ground. "I was just...getting to know my father."

I looked out as Harry and Voldemort stared wach other down, lightning peircing the charcoal sky. I coughed, my chest and throat weary from crying.

This was it. This would be the end.

"Oh, Harry, you cannot be serious," Voldemort said. "You really believe that silly little prophecy?"

"It's not silly," Harry yelled. "It's true. You know it is!"

"Oh, yes and it was Draco's dear real father that told me all about it, wasn't it?" Voldemort went on. I glared.

"A mistake," Harry replied, "that he...he more than made up for." Harry stood straight and tall, almost untouched by the storm around him. "We both know this is how it ends, Riddle. Niether can live will the other survives. And I'm the damn Boy-Who-Lived! Survival is my speciality!"

Voldemort glared. "Fine, you want a duel, Potter? You will get one!"

So the first spells were thrown. Everyone was watching in anticipation, in fear, in worry. I was scared for Harry...and for myself. We hadn't told the others our idea about the prophecy.

Suddenly, Voldemort and Harry wound up on the stands of the pitch, shooting and blocking curses insanely. I took hold of my locket and began to hum my mother's lulluby. It was comforting.

And that's when it hit me. Trust her heart before it is too late! It was a literal heart!

My locket....

I stood up and stared at Harry and Voldemort's ragin battle. I had to do this fast. And not be noticed.

"Accio, Nebula 150," I said. With in a moment my prized broomstick was in my hand. Draco stood up.

"Karry, what are you doing?" he asked me. I turned to him.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but you have to trust me," I told him. I mounted my broom. I had one shot at this. I had to know when Voldemort's next spell was going to be. Concentrate. Just concentrate.

Got it.

"Turbos!"I shouted. the Nebula suddenly became a brilliant gold all over. I pulled my locket from my neck with massive force before taking my feet of the ground and shooting out. I prayed this worked.

I flew over to the stands and let the locket fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**More cliffies. And please don't hate me. The story does have a happy ending!**


	123. 123 Ginny

**Okay, with this Chapter, you gotta remember that nothing is as it seems at first.**

**I love suspense**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

GINNY

A giant blast consumed the stadium as Karry came flying back. What the hell had she done? She landed back with us and stared, her locket missing from her neck.

That was when both our worlds ended...

Harry went flying over the edge of the stands. Voldemort gave a horrendous laugh.

"HARRY!" I screamed. Voldemort appeared back in the pitch.

"No one is to question my power, now," Voldemort said. "You are all to do my bidding." He laughed again.

No, no. I suddenly burst into tears and buried myself in Ron's chest.

We just got engaged. We just got engaged.

Karry was on her knees in the mud shaking her head, as her hazel eyes met mine. We were both crying.

He was...gone...

Karry stood up and looked at us. "I have to do this."

Draco, who was rubbing his eyes still, even though there were tears already down his cheeks, said "Do what, Karry?"

Karry looked at the ground, then at me. Only at me.

"You may not understand," she said. Her voice was strong, even behind the tears and the rain. "But, I have to do this." Her eyes bore into mine as she turned her heel. "I made Harry a promise." She turned around and walked toward Voldemort.

"Karry, no!" Draco shouted, but Ron held him back. He glance at me a moment then outward.

"Let her go," Ron told him. I looked up at Draco and silently begged him. Draco stopped struggling, but his face was pained.

"Hey, Tommy-Boy," Karry shouted as Voldemort laughed, continuing his spell. He stopped and gave Karry a murderous look. "You forgot one little thing. You still got one Potter standing in your way."

Voldemort laughed. "Karry, don't be foolish-"

"I'm not!" Karry yelled. "It still counts, Riddle." She lifted her left arm, showing her scar to all as the rain washed the dry blood away. "Or did you forget that you also marked _me_ your equal?"

Voldemort stared at Karry for a long time. I struggled to keep my breathing steady, my older brother holding me the entire time. Voldemort sneered. "My, it's almost like looking at your mother," he said. "Well, Karry, be sure to say hello to her for me!"

Karry rolled out of the way as Voldemort shot a curse at her. Ron pulled me close to the edge of the pitch and I dragged Draco with us. I bit my lip.

"She better know what she's doing," Hermione said, who grabbed Ron's hand. I pulled way from Rona nd went over to hug Draco.

"She does," I said, trying to comfort Draco. "I know she does."

At first, things seemed promising. Karry was fighting valiantly, and even seemed to have Voldemort frustrated. But, to my dismay, and Draco's worry, Karry's was beginning to look worn out.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted. This time, Karry hadn't got away. She lost her balance and contorted, crying in pain. Voldemort tutted at Ron and I held Draco back. "Karry, Karry, you silly little girl." Karry began to pick herself up from the ground, glaring at Voldemort.

"Come on, Karry," I whimpered.

"What on earth made you and your brother think you could defeat the powerful wizard in the world?"

Karry forced herself to stand up, her fist clenched. "We didn't think," Kary said. "We believed. We knew. Sometimes you gotta have a little faith and a little love, Voldemort. Something you know nothing about!" Her look of loath could not be equaled. "You have taken everything from me. And I'm going to make sure you can't hurt anyone else ever again!"

Voldemort looked amused. "You stupid girl," he said with a glared. "Avada Kedavra!"

Suddenly something swooped down on another broomstick and grabbed Karry out of the way. Karry and the othe rfigure landed behind Voldemort.

All of us were in disbelief as Karry threw her arms around her beat up, but very much alive, twin brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And now to the dramatics!**


	124. 124 Harry

**Okay, with this Chapter, you gotta remember that nothing is as it seems at first.**

**I love suspense**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

HARRY

Didn't I say survival was my speciality?

However, I had been unconcious for a moment, in which I found Snape and Remus talking to me.

_"It's both of you, Potter,"_ Snape had said. _"It's always been both of you."_

I pulled Karry from me and took hold of her hands. Cheers and gasps were sounding all across the pitch.

"Karry," I said to my twin sister. Green met hazel. "It has to be both of us," I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Harry, are you sure?" she asked

"We can't do it alone," I told her. "We're not alone, Karry. We never have been."

That was when several silver lights gathered around the pitch. Voldemort looked at them with a new emotion on his face...fear.

"Nooo!" he shouted, transforming into a large flaming serpent, surrounding Karry and I. I held my sister close. I was never meant to do this alone. "This world belongs to me!"

I grasped Karry's hand and lifted up my wand. Karry did the same. The tips were a shocking bright silvery white.

"You can do it, you two," came a voice from one of the lights. It was Remus. "I always knew. Please take care of Dora and the baby."

"Harry," came Fred, " I know you got it in you, mate." He grinned. "Sorry, Karry, it would have never worked between us."

Karry laughed a little as she tightened her grip on my hand.

"Miss Potter," an illuminated Snape spoke. "I want to thank you for believing in me. And Mr. Potter, I owe you an apology."

"No," I told him firmly. "You dont."

Hermione's voice came from beyond the flames and lights. "Harry! Karry! You have to think about them! Think of the people who have done so much for you! That is what Disasteria Maxima is! It's about protecting what you care for most!"

I looked at Karry and her eyes bore into mine. The serpents flames were closing in, and more lights were appearing.

"You get 'em, Harry," Sirius cheered. "Karry, I'm sorry we never got to meet while I was alive."

"It's okay," Karry dismissed the idea.

"Karry," said a man with brown hair standing with a woman with blond hair. These must have been Karry's adopted parents. "We've always been proud of you. I'm sorry we were never there for you like we should have been." Karry smiled. The lights from our wands were glowing brighter, and light entirely engulfed the pitch.

"We are so proud of you," said the voice of Lily Potter, our mother. "I only wished you had been together all along."

"But now," said our father. "I suppose you two can make up for lost time."

Albus Dumbledore floated before us. The snake looked anxious...frightened.

"It is time," was all he said.

Karry caught my gaze. Our family, our legacy, our friends, our future.

It all had to be protected...

"I love you, sis," I told Karry . Karry made a sound that reminded me of a sob.

"I love you, too, bro," she replied.

"AHHH!" came Voldemort's painful cry. The light , the dead people whom he had had murdered, was becoming to much for him. I squeezed Karry's hadn. The light of Disasteria Maxima was sufficating Voldemort. It was time for our move.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" we shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dont worry it's not over yet, but almost.**


	125. 125 Karry

**Yes it is the grand finale!**

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

KARRY

An explosion of light engulfed the pitch, blinding me and throwing Harry and I clear across the way. I grabbed his hand tightly and he grasped mine as we struggle to stay put on the ground. Harry attempted to pull me closer as the light caused more explosions and chaos. A huge dramatic explosion burst across the sky and my hand slipped from Harry's. He disappeared into the light and I was thrown up and back to the ground.

.........................................

"Er..." I blinked my eyes several times. Now the sun wanted to come out. I shook my head as I picked myself from the ground. I was an utter mess, to say the least. I looked around and coughed. Stupid debris. "Harry?" I called. A sharp pain shot through my ribs as I stood up. Shit

"Harry?!" I yelled through the foggy dust, limping around as I held my ribs. "Harry!"

"Karry!" Ron's voice came from the dust. He practically tackled me and I grunted in pain. He didn't look much better than me. "Karry, you okay?"

"No," I admitted, pushing him away. Ginny wasn't far behind, followed by Hermione. "Have you seen Harry?" I asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "We lost Draco, too."

"I'm right here," Draco hollered. He was being helped about by Neville and Blaise. I hobbled over to them to see his leg was obviously broken. "The next time you and your brother decide to create a giant explosion to save the world, warn someone!"

"Lovely to see you, too, darling," I said sarcastically. He glared, obviously in pain. I rolled my eyes and limped over to the dead body in the middle of the pitch. It was a man with dark hair and pale skin.

It was Tom Riddle.

I heard the movement of debris across from us. I held my wand out as I approuched it. Slowly, I walked up as someone popped out. I screamed.

"Harry!" I yelled, hunching over to hug my brother tight. "Harry are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said as I was assisted by Ron to help him up. "Did we win?"

I grinned. Even beyond the pain, beyond the grief, beyond the tears I would cry again later, something was definitely certain.

It was over now...

"See for yourself," I said. Harry walked past us cradling his arm, staring at the dead body.

"Karry!" Ginny squeeled. "Look at your scar!"

I looked down at my left forearm. the digusting scar, which had been bleeding, stopped its flow and faded. I gasped.

"Draco," I turned to him. He seemed to have read my mind. He tore his sleeve from his arm. Nothing. Not even scars from the fury he had had long before. I hobbled painfully over to Harry and forced him to look at me.

"Harry, feel your forehead," I told him. He did so, and no matter how much he tried, there was no scar to be seen or felt on his forehead.

That was when it really did hit us. We cheered and embraced, Harry and I giving each other an extra hug.

"Well, now I have some bad news," Harry said, a grin still on his face. I blinked.

"And what's that?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed, which was followed by a wince. "I broke my left arm this time."

..........................................

Tonks and I held each other forever after I told her. We all had a good group cry about the nights events as we filed into the hospital wing. I cried myself to sleep that night.

They were really gone...

"Karry?" I heard someone say. They shook me a bit, which caused me to swat. My hand was caught and I began to blink about, the sun from the windows blinding me. It was Harry wtih Tonks. The sun was bright as hell outside. Grr. I sat up, reaching for the glasses I never wore, but were now becoming more accustomed to. Contacts were definitely becoming a pain. I grasped my healing ribs.

"Hey, bro," I said weakly. I heard someone stir in the bed beside mine. It was Draco. "How's your arm?"

"Good," he replied. "How are you two doing?"

"Fine," I replied. "It still stings to move a bit."

"At least you can move," Draco mentioned. I frowned at him. He sighed. "Well, Harry's really the lucky one here. He's actually out."

Harry shrugged. "They never really can keep me here long," he said. He and I shared our identical grin.

"How are the repairs coming?" I asked. I knew to pitch and the Great Hall were pretty much massacred, and I was curious to see how things were going.

"They're going well," Tonks answered. "They're found another room to have N.E.W.T's in. I suppose you three will just have to make them up later."

"Oh, wonderful," Draco drawled. "The school damn near blows up and they can still find a way to have finals."

"Mr. Snape, there will be none of that language in here," Madam Pomfrey called from across the room. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry sighed as he looked at me again.

"And of course the Prophet is here," Harry mentioned. My eyes narrowed at the thought. "They're so psyched to talk to you and me. McGonagall is keeping them away until the repairs are done. She says after that we're pretty much on our own."

"I already know what I'm going to tell them," I said spitefully. "No fucking comment-Oh, sorry, Madam Pomfrey." She glowered at me before continuing to tend to another injured student. Harry, Tonks and Draco all laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Harry said, pulling out a gold chain with a heart shaped pendant from his pocket. I gaped.

"My locket!" I squeeled. "But how?"

"It was just...right beside me when I woke up from that fall," he replied. "And...I'm sorry, I was kinda looking at it while you were sleeping-"

"Never could help yourself, could you?" Draco joked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I saw...that picture of Snape and Mum," he continued. "But...I don't know if you saw this one," he traced J.P. over L.E. and opened the locket, "and, I'm not even sure how it got there." He held out the open locket it to me and I looked and was startled.

It was a picture that had been taken during Christmas. It was Remus, Snape, Tonks, Harry and me. Tonks smiled and rubbed her abdomin.

"The whole family," Tonks said. Draco hobbled over as much as he could so he could see. He sat his head on my shoulder.

"Never smiled, did he?" Draco said, a hint of humor in his voice.

"He did," I replied. "He just didn't want us to know."

Tonks sighed, sounding like she might cry again. "He loved you," she said. "Remus I mean. He loved both of you" Her eyes met mine, her mousy hair almost hiding them. "I'm so glad it's over."

"And I'm glad your injuries weren't so severe," scolded Madam Pomfrey. "It's a miracle your baby survived."

We were all silent as Tonks blinked.

"Madam Pomfrey, I wasn't even in the battle," Tonks told her. "I'm fine."

"And I'm estactic, dear," Madam Pmfrey stated. "But wasn't talking about you." She eyed me before rearranging a cabinet across the room. "Honestly, these students these days. No responsibility at all." She ranted for a little while as I blinked.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," I said in disbelief. This had to be a joke. "You mean...me?!" Harry and Draco were suddenly pale.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "You really should be more careful. I mean, honestly," She walked off into her office, "that's really something not easily missed."

"No, no, no, that's...that's..." I tried to say, but then, I thought about it.

Snape's memory where he was looking at a medical chart...

That night Draco and I were locked in that room...

That was why...he wouldn't make a Polyjuice Potion...

I looked up at my brother and my boyfriend, my head spinning. They looked positively terrorfied, which made me feel no better.

"Karry," Tonks asked, holding my hand. "Karry, are you alright?"

"No!" I snapped. "Didn't you hear what she said? I'm PREGNANT!"

Harry fell down on the bed. "I'm gonna be an uncle."

Draco, who looked far worse than Harry, crawled back in his bed. "I'm gonna be a father!" he shouted.

I was so glad I was laying on a bed right then. Because after Draco proclaimed his announcement, it sank in completely.

I was going to be a mother.

I promptly fainted...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dont run just yet! There's an Epilouge. Oh, and don't get discourage by everyone's negative reaction. You gotta remember they're still just seventeen and already had a rough year...month really...okay night. LOL**

**To the epilouge!**


	126. Epilouge YAY!

**Epilouge time!**

**Okay, I kept some of the name the seventh book had, but most have been changed. Like 90 percent. lol**

Disclaimer: For last and final time, nothing is mine except some of the kids and Karry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

THE GRYFFINDOR GIRL AND THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER

EPILOUGE

Remus Snape groaned as his mother polished his Head Boy badge for sixteenth time. He rolled his eyes and pushed her away.

"Mum, cut it out," Remus said with a sigh.

His mother, Karry Snape, rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Remy, you know how proud of you I am," she told her son, trying to no avail to straighten his tousled blond hair. Its lack of managablity definitely came from the Potter side. "I mean, you and Andromeda. Head Boy and Girl!"

"Mother!" wailed an eleven year old red head as the rest of the Snape family came through the portal and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The red-head with peircing grey eyes pointed to another blond boy, who was two years older than her, and whose hair was far more managable. "Mother, Vlad won't leave me alone!"

"Come on, Cordy," Vlad told the red-head. "Remus is in Slytherin, I'm in Slytherin. I mean, really, if you don't end up in Slytherin than your just an outcast."

"Mum!" Cordelia Snape whined. Karry rolled her eyes and she looked at her husband.

"Stop it, both of you," Draco Snape told bickering children, picking up a small seven year old who was a spitting image of Draco's mother, who was the girl's name-sake. "You're scaring your sister."

Cordelia glared at Vlad and stuck out her tongue as Remus rolled his hazel eyes. He was the only one of Karry and Draco's children who had inherited this Potter trait.

"Sorry, Cissy," Cordelia said as Draco sat his youngest back down. Little Narcissa Snape nodded.

"There you are," said the voice of Tonks, the children's godmother. She came with a tall girl with bright pink hair and lively blue eyes. Her father's eyes

"Oh, I'm so proud of you," Karry embraced her goddaughter, who's Head Girl badge was displayed right next to the Gryffindor seal on her robes.

"You're father would be proud, too," Tonks added. Andromeda Lupin blushed.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Al!" Cordelia shouted, excited to see her cousin and Uncle Harry appear. Albus Potter smiled at his cousin. They would both be first years at Hogwarts this year. "Did you convince your dad about the broomstick?"

"Of course not," Ginny Potter answered for her son. Albus grinned.

"Come on, Mum! I could get on the Quidditch team the same age as Dad." Albus begged.

"No, son," Harry told his practically miniature. Only it had been the other Potter child to inherit his green eyes.

"I wanna go, too!" begged Lily Potter, tugging on her father's robes. Harry smiled.

"One more year, Lilz," Harry promised.

"Oh, good, we're not late," said Hermione Weasley's voice. She came up with her four children. Cordelia scowled a very Snape scowl.

"Oh, yes," Ron pointed out. "God forbid we be late after packing and leaving twelve hours in advanced." Hermione gave her husband a dark look and he immediately repented. "I love you, honey."

"Better," she said. All of the children laughed.

"Hey, Rose," Vlad greeted the oldest Weasley child. Cordelia stepped forward.

"Hello, Emmet," she said to one to the Weasley twins. "Elliot."

"Cordelia," Elliot Weasley said spitefully. This was the twins first trip to Hogwarts as well. Cordelia got along with Rose, Emmet, and, the youngest Weasley, the brunette, Amelia, fine. But she and Elliot had never got along. Not since that horrendous gnome incident.

The train signaled loudly as th children had their things taken from the trollies and hoasted onto the baggage cars.

"Gotta go, Mum," Remus said to Karry. "Prefect meeting." Karry nodded and hugged both Remus and Andromeda. She would always have a soft spot for her eldest and her goddaughter. Rose and Vlad also boarded the train, taking their opportunity to run while they could.

"Shouldn't you go, dear?" Karry said to her husband. Draco seemed to come to a realization.

"Heh, almost forgot," he admitted. He kissed his wife and little Narcissa and then looked to Cordelia. "No trouble from you, alright, love? I need you to keep your 'funny' brother in line."

"Neville still not happy about that thing with the gilly-weed, eh?" Harry asked his brother-in-law. Draco nodded. Before turning to Karry.

"No matter how much he looks like me, Vlad is your son," Draco teased before boarding the train. Karry laughed. After their seventh year, and they had finally got over the shock of Karry being pregnant with Remus, Draco went to McGonagall, asking if there was anywhere he could get a job...quick. The Headmistress, who had always known Draco to be, like his father, Severus, exemplary at Potions, asked him what he thought of teaching. Though relunctant, Karry convinced him he would be great at it. And he was.

"Okay," Karry announced, "time for the speech."

"Oh, not the speech," Ron groaned. "Everytime-"

"It's important, Ron," Ginny chastised her brother. Ron sighed as Harry stood by his twin sister.

"Alright," Karry began to direct. "Cordy, Elliot, Emmet and Albus. No, Cissy, dear. You got four more years." The four new first years gathered in front of their family. "Okay, now, here's the deal, kids." She turned to Harry.

"We want you to know that it doesn't matter what House you end up in," Harry said to his son, niece and nephews, "we will be extremely proud of you."

"Even," Hermione added to her own boys, elbowing Ron who was mouthing 'Not Slytherin.' "Slytherin."

The four children nodded before running to board the train. Karry pulled her daughter aside, kneeling before her and holding her hands.

"You know Vlad was joking, right," she told her daughter. "He doesn't care what House you end up in either."

Cordelia frowned. "It's just so confusing, Mum. You were in Gryffindor and Daddy was in Slytherin. How did that even happen?"

Karry sighed. "Wasn't easy, I'll tell you that." she smiled. A smile she and her daughter shared. The smile of Lily Evans Potter. "Cordelia, you are half Gryffindor and half Slytherin. Potter and Snape. But, you know something? You know about your grandfather right?"

"Which one?" Cordelia asked. "Your dad, the werewolf or the one with the funny nose who Remy gets his middle name from?"

Karry laughed. "The one with the funny nose," she replied. "Your Grandpa Severus. If it weren't for him, your Uncle Harry and I wouldn't be here. And niether would you, your brothers and sister, or your cousins." Karry smiled. "And of course, he was a Slytherin."

Cordelia blinked. She had never heard Grandpa Severus mentioned like that. Yes, the Snape children had heard stories about their grandparents - and Karry always insisted her godfather, Remus Lupin, be included as a grandfather - but they were either bed time stories of merely in passing. Never did Karry talk about Severus's contribution to him saving hers and Harry's lives for so long...except once when a child of hers went off to Hogwarts.

"Cordy," Karry told her daughter. "I'm going to tell you what I told your brothers. You don't have to be a Gryffindor to be brave," then, Karry grinned, "And you definitely don't have to be a Slytherin to be cunning."

Cordelia smiled as the train sounded again. Final boarding. Karry embraced Cordelia, kissed her forehead and let her on her way. The young red-head found Vlad, Albus, Rose and the twins in one of the middle compartments.

"Still scared about the Sorting, sis," Vlad asked, grinning. Cordelia glared.

"No," she repliead, sitting next to Albus.

"Vlad, will you leave her alone," Rose demanded, elbowing a sniggering Elliot. Emmet glared at his twin.

"It'll be alright, Cordy," Albus reassured his cousin. "I mean, I could be in Slytherin just as much as you, you know."

Cordelia nodded. "Well, if I'm in Slytherin, you better be in Slytherin." She glared at her older brother. "I do not want to deal with him by myself." Vlad rolled his eyes. He really looked just like his father.

"Look, Cordy, I was just messing with you," Vlad said. "You are all going to be alright. I mean, look at me and Rose. She's a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin and we get along just fine."

"Barely," Rose pointed out, pushing her long red hair behind her ear. "Besides, Vlad, we were also pretty much raised together."

"Oh, right Bad example."

Cordelia sighed as Albus patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much," he told Cordelia. "Have some faith. We'll be fine."

Cordelia nodded as she stood on the seats to drag down her reading material for the train ride. It was a book the Snape household, and Albus Potter, were very formiliar with. Cordelia and Albus were definitely the closest of the Potter-Snape cousins, and they shared everything. Cordelia didn't even mind whenever Albus read over her shoulder.

The title was _the Gryffindor Girl and the Slytherin Seeker_. And the inside back cover, was a message written in messy, yet feminine handwriting:

_**Dear My Little Ferrets,**_

_**I want you to know that this story is a wonderful read, but it is horrendously untrue and inaccurate. Gryffindors do not date other Gryffindors to please their friends. Slytherins do not join the Dark Arts out of a broken heart. All it takes is a little faith, a bit of courage, a hint of cunning, and a whole lot of love, and you can do, and be anything you've ever wanted.**_

_**Remember that your parents were wrong and right all along. As long as you love each other, anything is possible.**_

_**You are your own person.**_

_**With Relentless Love,**_

_**Mum, Dad, Tonks the Color Change Fairy Godmother, Grand-daddy Remus, Sirius the Grim Godfather, Grandpa James, Grandma Lily, Grandpa Severus, and Grandma Narcissa**_

_**The Ones We Love Are Never Truely Gone**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lo! It is finally done! FINALLY! I really hope you enjoyed the story. I definitely enjoyed the ride!**

**THE END! **

**Oh, dont worry, I got plenty ideas. I'll be back! LOL**


End file.
